Seconde Chance
by Laet43590
Summary: Toutes les grandes histoires d'amour méritent une seconde chance, mais si cette dernière ne se présentait pas sous la forme que vous attendiez ?
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire dans un registre totalement différent pour moi. Cette fanfic est à classer dans les OOC. Je vais plus me concentrer sur les personnages mais je n'exclue pas une petite enquête policière.

Ce prologue donne le ton de l'histoire. Espérons qu'ils vous plaisent. Comme toujours, j'attend vos commentaires...Bonne lecture !

Toutes les grandes histoires d'amour méritent une seconde chance, mais si cette dernière ne se présentait pas sous la forme que vous attendiez ?

* * *

 _PROLOGUE : Seconde Chance_

* * *

Debout près de la porte du loft, elle tentait de calmer le stress qui l'envahissait. Son coeur tambourinait comme si elle allait se confesser pour un pêcher. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle sans lui faire de peine.  
Les mains dans les poches, elle se souvenait de leurs nombreuses conversations qui l'incitaient à avancer, à être heureuse , à ne pas faire cas du passé et à aller de l'avant. Mais malgré ses efforts à l'avoir pousser dans ce sens, Kate redoutait quelque peu de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Dès qu'elle s'était levée du lit, elle avait décidé de mettre ses craintes de côtés et d'aller tout lui dire. Cela faisait des jours , qu'elle ressassait sans cesse cette conversation dans sa tête et ce matin, elle s'était décidée à tout avouer. Frappant deux coups à la porte, elle se demandait encore si elle faisait le bon choix, si lui en parler était la bonne chose à faire, mais finalement, ne rien dire serait un mensonge par omission , et ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'elle souhaitait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en sortit quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur un visage surpris.

-Kate, chérie, je ne t'attendais pas, sourit Martha en ouvrant la porte en grand  
-Oui. Je suis désolée, j'aurais sûrement dû vous appeler ou…  
-Balivernes ! Tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi, assura la matriarche tout en l'étreignant.

Elle avait beaucoup maigri et ses traits fatigués révélaient une grande tristesse. Malgré tout le maquillage qu'elle tentait d'utiliser pour cacher son désespoir, Beckett n'était pas dupe. Le temps lui avait infligé bien des misères, et la grande Martha Rodgers, toujours joviale et bout en train des années précédentes avait laissé la place à une femme marquée par la vie.

-Rentre donc, chérie, sourit la mère de Castle en la voyant la scruter avec inquiétude. Veux-tu un thé ?  
-Oui, merci...un thé serait parfait .  
-As-tu déjeuné? Je peux très bien nous faire quelques oeufs ou…  
-C'est gentil, Martha mais je dois aller travailler.  
-Un thé , alors, acquiesça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire tout en lui faisant signe de l'accompagner.

Chaque pas dans ce loft était comme une gifle en pleine de figure pour Kate, un poignard qu'on enfonçait encore un peu plus loin à chaque visite. Elle ne venait presque jamais ici. Elle arrivait toujours à s'arranger pour voir Martha en dehors ou chez elle. Elle ne supportait pas d'être ici , le loft s'était Rick...c'était eux. Son odeur, ses affaires, tout lui rappelait Castle.  
La boule au ventre, elle suivit Martha jusqu'à la cuisine en tentant de ne pas regarder en direction de son bureau.  
Rien n'avait changé depuis son absence. Martha n'avait rien bougé. Toutes ses affaires étaient restées à l'endroit même où il les avait laissées. Comme si le temps s'était figé depuis son départ.

Baissant le regard, sur la tasse que lui tendait Martha, Beckett tentait de chercher ses mots sans laisser ses yeux vagabonder dans le loft. Dieu, que c'était difficile d'être ici.

-Alors, est-ce une visite de courtoisie ou il y a-t-il un problème ?

Depuis que Castle était parti, Kate n'avait cessé de prendre des nouvelles de la matriarche. Elles avaient tissé un lien toutes les deux. Elles ne passaient pas une semaine sans se voir ou s'appeler. Beckett était devenue la bouée de sauvetage de Martha.

Scrutant la jeune femme en face d'elle, Martha commença à s'inquiéter. Jamais encore , elle n'avait semblé aussi stressée ou inquiète. Elle savait pertinemment que Beckett avait du mal à être ici , ce qui augmenta un peu plus son angoisse. Pourquoi se déplaçait-elle aujourd'hui et sans s'annoncer?

-Est-ce Lily ? demanda-t-elle morte de peur  
-Non, tout va bien avec Lily. Elle a hâte de vous voir vendredi soir.  
-Moi aussi. Elle grandit si vite, fit-elle pleine de nostalgie, les mains tremblantes, en pensant à Alexis au même âge.  
-Elle doit jouer Cendrillon dans le spectacle de l'école. Elle va certainement vous montrer ses performances d'actrice, sourit Beckett en s'apercevant de la tristesse de Martha.  
-Elle a ça dans le sang, acquiesça-t-elle en se raclant la gorge comme pour reprendre contenance. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Non que je m'en plaigne, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine soucieuse de Kate.

Faisant tournoyer la cuillère dans son thé, elle repensa aux mots de Lanie la veille :

 _"Elle sera heureuse. Elle t'a toujours soutenue."_

-Chérie ? demanda Martha en caressant doucement la main de Kate pour la sortir de ses inquiétudes  
-Martha….je ne sais pas pour ou commencer, soupira-t-elle

\- Eh bien , Richard disait toujours qu'une bonne histoire commence par le commencement

\- Oui...c'est vrai...alors...heu...je vois quelqu'un depuis un moment déjà.

-Hum. Ce David est très gentil et très beau garçon, acquiesça Martha gentiment.

David Gallagher, 35 ans, dentiste. Kate l'avait connu au cours d'une enquête criminelle. Le jeune dentiste avait été le dernier à voir, vivante, la victime de Beckett. Quand l'affaire avait été close, David avait rappelé Kate et avait insisté pour prendre un café avec elle. Après plusieurs refus de sa part, elle avait finalement accepté. La soirée avait été agréable, mais Beckett lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un homme dans sa vie actuellement. Comprenant sa situation personnelle, il avait accepté à la seule condition qu'ils deviennent amis. Les semaines avaient passé pour laisser place à des mois.  
L'amitié avait été remplacée par de l'amour. Elle avait appris à l'aimer, lui, et à ne plus le comparer à avait appris à vivre à nouveau sans lui.

David était un homme grand, blond, avec un physique de rêve. Il était aussi extrêmement patient, et amoureux de Kate. Cela faisait désormais un an et demi qu'ils étaient devenus un « nous ».  
Martha avait fait sa connaissance quand ils étaient encore amis. C'était elle qui l'avait poussée vers lui.

 _"Tu es jeune et magnifique, darling. Ne gâche pas ta jeunesse à attendre un fantôme. Tu mérites d'être heureuse_."

Voilà les mots qu'elle avait employés à l'époque. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse à l'idée de lui avouer la vérité ? Parce qu'elle le savait, elle lui briserait le coeur.

-Chérie, si la nouvelle est que David et toi vous êtes ensemble et bien désolée de te le dire mais ce n'est pas un scoop. Et je suis très...  
-On va se marier, la coupa, d'une voix hésitante, Kate toujours la tête basse.

Stupéfaite devant la nouvelle, Martha sourit en premier lieu, pour enfin poser le regard sur son annulaire gauche. Une magnifique bague sertie d'un diamant trônait sur le doigt de Kate. Prenant sa main en otage, avec une infinie douceur, elle découvrit l'anneau et murmura :

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle que Richard a…

Se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle allait dire, elle se tut et leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage peiné de Kate.

-Je suis certaine que Gina ou Méredith avaient de belles bagues. Rick avait bon goût, déglutit-elle douloureusement.

Martha se gifla mentalement pour sa maladresse. A aucun moment elle n'avait souhaité blâmer ou attrister la détective qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme sa fille. Et la bague à laquelle elle faisait référence se trouvait encore dans le tiroir du bureau de son fils. Cette bague lui avait été destiné, il y a des années désormais. Richard pensait faire sa demande mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et Kate n'avait jamais connu ses intentions à son égard.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle chérie. Tu m'en vois ravie pour toi, se reprit Martha.  
-Merci. C'est un homme bon…..il n'est pas…. Mais c'est un homme bon, murmura Kate en buvant son thé tristement

\- A-t-il fait sa demande dans les règles ?

\- Dans les règles ? sourit Beckett qui savait pertinemment ou voulait en venir la mère de Rick.

\- Une femme de ta classe mérite une demande à sa hauteur. Alors restaurant ? fleurs ? genou à terre et belle déclaration ?

\- Eh bien, en fait...

\- Dis-moi pas qui ta fait sa demande sur l'oreiller après un moment d'extase ?

\- Martha ! fit Kate gênée devant la mine réjouit de la matriarche

\- Oh, chérie, tu n'as rien fait que je n'ai pas fait , reprit-elle malicieusement

\- Oui..ben ...ceratine chose reste privée.

\- Très bien , rit Martha

\- Et pour information, ce n'était pas après un moment d'extase...

\- oh...

\- Il a mis un genou à terre et la fait dans les règles de l'art, confie Kate soulagée par la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Ce jeune homme est tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour toi après..., enfin je suis heureuse, se racla-t-elle la gorge

\- Merci, murmura Beckett  
-Alors comment le prend ma princesse ?  
-Elle est folle de joie. David et elle s'entendent à merveille. De toute manière, sans l'accord de Lily, je n'aurais jamais accepté.  
-Je sais chérie, sourit tendrement la matriarche, qui savait pertinemment que le bonheur de Lily primait avant tout pour Beckett. Alors est-ce cela qui te met dans tous tes états ? Ton futur mariage ?  
-Je….non….enfin….  
-Katherine, quoi qu'il se passe, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
-David veut adopter Lily, chuchota-t-elle, gênée, en levant le regard sur Martha qui s'était figée à ses mots. On va former une famille et David est comme un père pour ma fille et…  
-Je….je le sais, fit, peinée, Martha.  
-Cela ne changera rien pour vous. Elle sera toujours votre petite-fille, ajouta Kate devant la tristesse de sa belle-mère.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps se figea. Martha avait besoin de reprendre contenance face aux révélations de Kate. Tournoyant la cuillère dans sa tasse, elle repensait à ces six dernières années, Katherine avait fait face à l'absence de Richard comme elle l'avait put en élevant une petite fille remarquable. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer de refaire sa vie, mais le fait que Lily soit adopter lui retournait le coeur. La voix pleine de tristesse , elle demanda fébrilement :

-Elle va porter son nom ?  
-Certainement.  
\- Oh, soupira-t-elle en retenant ses larmes  
\- Elle ne porte pas le nom de son père non plus et…, tenta de se justifier gentiment Beckett  
-Je le sais chérie. Et ne vois aucune remontrance ou jugement dans ce que je vais te dire. Lily est mon rayon de soleil depuis….le drame. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher.  
-Martha, je….  
-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Il s'agit de ta fille et tu es la seule à même de prendre des décisions pour elle. Tu as fait un travail extraordinaire avec ma princesse. Tu es une mère exemplaire, Katherine.  
-Mais ? demanda Kate devant la mine soucieuse de Martha  
-Mais même si elle ne porte pas le nom de Castle ou Rodgers… Je pense qu'une partie de moi a toujours espéré qu'elle le ferait un jour.  
-Martha, je suis désolée, souffla, peinée, Kate  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être . Richard est le seul responsable de tout ce désastre, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que tant que Lily était une Beckett, cela me donnait de l'espoir, je pense.L'espoir que mon fils n'était pas ...  
-Je comprends, murmura Kate.  
-Mais tu as aussi raison. David et toi êtes une famille désormais. La petite ne comprendrait pas si elle portait un nom différent de celui de sa mère, et tout comme toi, elle dot aller de l'avant. Je vais juste devoir m'y faire.  
-Elle sera toujours une Castle…  
-Vous serez toujours des Castle toutes les deux, affirma la matriarche en serrant les deux mains de Kate. Vous êtes ma famille...ne l'oublie pas.

Le coeur lourd, Kate baissa le regard pour cacher ses tourments. Une Castle…Elle avait rêvé de l'être. Elle avait mis des années à abattre ce fichu mur pour Rick, et maintenant elle allait en épouser un autre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dit que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle devait tourner la page. Elle était amoureuse de David, et Lily avait besoin d'une figure paternelle à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de donner un père à sa fille, pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

-Pourrais-je toujours lui parler de Richard…. Ou d'Alexis ? demanda Martha, qui ne souhaitait pas empiéter sur sa vie sentimentale.  
-Quoi qu'il arrive, Rick sera toujours son père et Alexis sa soeur. Bien sûr que vous pouvez lui parler d'eux. Vous y êtes même obligée, sourit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux que ma fille sache d'où elle vient. Vous êtes sa famille , Martha et personne ne changera ça.  
-Merci Katherine…merci pour tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1...

Assise à son bureau, elle relisait toutes les notes barbantes que lui avait fait passer la direction: les changements d'horaires d'équipes, les nouvelles couleurs à choisir dans les salles d'interrogation, les nouveaux bons de commandes pour les fournitures...  
On n'était qu'au milieu de la matinée et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Le travail de recherche et de terrain lui manquait énormément, mais pour le bien-être de sa fille , elle avait passé son examen de capitaine pendant son congé maternité et l'avait réussi haut la main.

Beckett avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce tournant dans sa vie professionnelle. Elle savait que, tôt ou tard , elle aurait eu à prendre ce virage, mais elle avait toujours espéré le retarder le plus longtemps possible.  
Montgomery et Gates avaient toujours été des exemples pour elle. Mais même si leur travail au sein du douzième lui inspirait beaucoup de respect , elle ne les enviait pas. Des heures de paperasses, des ronds de jambes devant la hiérarchie ou les politiques, et des décisions parfois dures à prendre pour l'intérêt de l'équipe….

Non , être Capitaine n'était pas une vocation pour elle, mais une nécessité.Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer sa vie à chaque recoin de New-York en laissant derrière elle une orpheline.

Quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, tout était en ruine dans sa vie. Elle se débattait avec l'absence de Castle et le chagrin de Martha. Par bien de similitudes, la matriarche lui faisait penser à elle lors du décès de sa mère.  
L'éclat de joie de Martha Rodgers avait disparu au moment même où Kate lui avait annoncé le pire. De toute sa carrière de détective, ce moment resterait à jamais le plus dur de toute sa vie. Elle se revoyait encore lui prendre la main, entourer d'une ribambelle de flics, et lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Ses pleurs lui avaient transpercé le coeur déjà bien affaibli. Martha avait ensuite plongée dans une profonde dépression. La matriarche refusait de se nourrir et de se lever.

Kate, qui n'arrivait même pas à faire face à la perte de Castle , avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour épauler Martha par la suite. Elle l'avait accueillie chez elle malgré de nombreuses protestations de sa part.

Pendant plusieurs jours, elles avaient erré comme deux âmes perdues dans son appartement. Vêtues seulement de pyjama, elles ne quittaient quasiment pas leurs lits. Seuls les sanglots qui résonnaient dans chacune des chambres faisaient acte de présence. Les aller et venues de Jim, Lanie ou des gars n'atténuaient pas la douleur au fond de leur coeur. Kate se souvenait très peu de ces instants , fugace mais au combien rassurant, ou son père lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'elle sanglotait au fond de son lit, ou des paroles réconfortantes de son amie " Je suis là...ça va aller...on est tous là , honey"

Après l'avoir pleurer, Beckett avait été furieuse , et quelque part, même aujourd'hui , elle en voulait encore à Rick.

Il les avait abandonnées toutes les deux. Il était parti sans prévenir qui que soit. Elle n'avait même pas eu droit à un au-revoir.

Comment avait-il pu les abandonner ainsi ?Comment avait-il pu la laisser sans se retourner ?

Les jours étaient passés, puis au bout de quatre semaines à se lamenter sur son sort, elle avait repris le chemin du ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi , à se morfondre au fond de son lit, en pleurs et très souvent un verre à la main, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les pleurs de Martha dans la chambre voisine, alors un matin, elle s'était levée, douchée et était partie au travail . Elle se souvenait encore des paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec la matriarche avant de partir :

\- Je vais aller travailler...on se voit ce soir.

\- Hum, avait gémit Martha , allongée sur la tranche en lui tournant le dos

\- Martha, je suis désolée...je suis...

\- A ce soir, Katherine.

Et sans un autre mot, le coeur lourd, Kate avait quitté son appartement pour partir travailler. Quatre semaines, sans avoir mis le nez dehors, cinq semaines sans avoir mis un pied au commissariat...et finalement , la tête haute, le coeur meurtri, elle avait décidé de se relever.

Mais Kate Beckett n'aurait pas été Beckett si elle n'avait tenté par tous les moyens de le retrouver. Toutes ses heures de repos avaient été investies, par la suite, dans sa recherche sur Castle. Non, elle ne le cherchait pas, elle le traquait.

Chaque relevé de compte, chaque appel avaient été étudiés. Mais après plus de cinq ans à travailler à ses côtés, Rick savait comment disparaître. Un seul retrait de plusieurs milliers de dollars, une fermeture de compte téléphonique et un don de tous ses biens à sa mère ou à Beckett avaient été ses dernières traces.

Elle avait hérité de sa maison dans les Hamptons et de tout l'argent lier de près ou de bien au Nikki Heat.

Kate ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Quand elle n'était pas sur une affaire, elle rentrait chez elle veiller sur Martha et chercher Rick.

Seulement un matin , sa fatigue la rattrapa . La nausée l'avait prise, une sensation de chaleur intense et puis plus rien. Ses souvenirs suivants étaient les cris de Martha qui l'appelait sans cesse aux côtés des pompiers.

C'est ce jour-là que sa vie avait pris un virage à 180 degrés : elle était enceinte…..de huit semaines.  
Elle se souvint encore des paroles du médecin à l'hôpital :

« Vous êtes enceinte mais vous semblez dénutrie et à bout de forces. Il va falloir faire attention à votre hygiène de vie désormais. Il en va de la santé de votre enfant »

Son enfant. Celui de Rick. Comment avait -elle pu rater tous les signes de grossesse ? Les nausées, la fatigue, le retard de règles ?  
Mais surtout comment allait-elle faire pour mettre au monde un enfant en étant seule ?

Les jours suivant l'annonce de sa grossesse avaient été très flous pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de marcher à côté de sa vie. Elle se levait , mangeait, allait travailler, dînait et dormait. Dormir, oui, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait passer des jours à dormir.

Bizarrement l'annonce de la grossesse de Kate avait boosté Martha. Son chagrin et sa détresse étaient passés au second plan. Un petit-enfant , elle allait avoir un petit-enfant… Une lumière allait apparaître dans le gouffre noir de sa vie.  
Dès lors, elle s'était forcée à se lever chaque matin et à épauler Kate dans sa grossesse.

Lily avait été l'électrochoc dont Martha avait besoin pour se relever.

Les recherches sur la disparition de Castle avaient été vaines, et après plus de six mois à le chercher dans tous les coins du monde, elle avait arrêté. Il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé. Il les avait laissées derrière lui : Martha , Kate et désormais Lily. Il s'était levé un matin et était parti sans un regard derrière lui.

La colère de Beckett n'avait pas diminué, son inquiétude à son sujet également, mais plus les jours passaient, plus le terme de sa grossesse arrivait, et plus la crainte de devoir élever un enfant seule augmentait.

Comment allait-elle faire pour l'éduquer? Pour être présente avec son boulot prenant ? Comment allait-elle faire les nuits quand un corps tomberait ? Comment allait-elle survire à tout ça sans lui?

Le poste de Capitaine était devenue si limpide à sept mois de grossesse, qu'elle tenta le concours, l'obtint et raccrocha son badge et son arme.

Elle devait arrêter d'espérer son retour. Elle devait aller de l'avant pour son enfant. Elle devait affronter ce nouveau coup du sort de la vie. Elle avait donc mis au placard la chaise de Rick au preccint et fermer le cas de sa disparition .

C'est pour ces raisons que, pratiquement six ans après , elle se trouvait entourée de cette montagne de paperasse, à devoir choisir quelle serait la patrouille de garde pour le 25 décembre.

Tapotant nerveusement sur son bureau, son stylo à la bouche, elle releva le visage à l'arrivée d'Esposito.

-Yo, Capitaine.  
-Hey, du nouveau sur l'affaire en cours ?  
-Oui, on a chopé notre gars sur une des caméras de Lexington avec l'arme du crime à la main, et le visage en sang. Karpowsky et Ryan sont partis l'interpeller.

Depuis son changement de grade, Beckett avait dû laisser sa place de chef de brigade. Le choix entre Esposito et Ryan avaient été très difficile. Ils étaient comme des frères pour elle. Et même si Kévin venait d'être papa, elle avait choisi Javier. L'ancienneté avait primé sur le reste dans sa décision. Roselyn avait alors rejoint les gars au sein de l'équipe.

-Super, soupira Kate en s'étirant sur sa chaise.  
-Dis, je voulais te demander une bricole, commença Javi en entrant dans le bureau pour fermer ensuite la porte.  
-Oui ?  
-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais emmener Lily au parc samedi après-midi ?

L'arrivée de Lily avait resserré les siens avec les gars. Eux si protecteurs avec Beckett avaient très mal vécu le départ de Castle, même s'ils en comprenaient un peu la raison. Mais la manière dont il l'avait fait était ce qui les contrariait le plus .

Depuis que la jeune Beckett était née, ils avaient épaulé comme ils le pouvaient Kate. Etre mère célibataire à N-Y n'était pas de tout repos , surtout quand vous mettez au monde la progéniture de Richard Castle.

Ils étaient les tontons blagueurs qui l'emmenaient au parc, au zoo et qui allumaient le gyrophare de la voiture de patrouille juste pour l'impressionner.

-Tu veux emmener ma fille au parc sur ton week-end de repos, sans que je ne te le propose ? fit Kate , suspicieuse, en le voyant se tortiller devant elle.  
-Ouais. Tu pourrais te reposer, lire un bouquin, j'ai vu que le dernier livre Alex Conrad était sortie, ou,tu peux aller au SPA.  
-Crache le morceau, sourit-elle, intriguée  
-Tu vas crier alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Allez, fais-moi confiance, elle adore être avec son tonton et le parc avec les balançoires et le toboggan sont ….  
-Javi ? insista Kate en le fusillant du regard  
-ok…..d'accord…..Alors…..je suis célibataire depuis plus d'un mois et j'en ai marre.  
-Eh ? …..tu ne penses pas emmener ma fille de cinq ans à ton premier rencard ? Non, que tu ne sois pas le gendre idéal, mais tu es un peu vieux pour Lily, non ? le taquina Beckett  
-Non...très drôle.

\- Aller, je t'écoute...explique-moi le lien entre le parc avec ma fille et ton célibat ?

\- Ok...être père célibataire dans un parc pour enfant t'ouvre pas mal de voie, avoua-t-il en grimaçant  
-Tu te sers de Lily comme appât ! fit-elle outrée  
-Eh oh ! La petite n'est pas une sainte non plus ! La dernière fois , elle m'a fait payer 10 dollars pour mon silence.  
-Et tu la rémunères en plus !  
-ok, là je m'enfonce, marmonna-t-il, la tête basse.

Complètement ébahie devant son aveu, elle le toisa du regard plusieurs secondes, et lui répondit de façon très autoritaire :

-Trouve une autre façon de prendre des célibataires dans tes filets et ne paye plus ma fille pour qu'elle me mente.  
-techniquement elle ne dit rien, alors ce n'est pas….., répondit-il en s'arrêtant net dans son explication devant le regard de Beckett. D'accord, mais si je finis seul toute ma vie, ce sera de ta faute, soupira-t-il, déçu, avant de quitter son bureau la tête basse.

Attendant qu'il referme la porte, elle se mit à sourire devant son idée absurde. Emmener Lily au parc pour faire des rencontres …..elle n'y avait jamais pensé…. En même temps , elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché.

David s'était imposé à elle , deux ans après la disparition de Castle.

Il était gentil, prévenant et toujours enclin à la faire sourire. Quelque part il allégeait sa peine.  
Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour lui laisser une chance de rentrer dans sa vie. Avec Lily , elle se méfiait encore plus . Dire que David dut persévérer et faire ses preuves pour obtenir sa place était un euphémisme.

Mais désormais, elle était fiancée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

 _Appartement de Beckett, fin d'après-midi_

Assis en face de sa petite-fille , Jim prenait le thé avec toutes ses poupées. Il adorait ces moments uniques qu'il pouvait passer avec elle. A bien des égards, elle lui rappelait sa propre fille. Lily était aussi têtue et intelligente que Kate. Son regard et sa gestuelle lui rappelaient tellement sa mère que par moments, il en restait ébahi . Seuls ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus et son imagination débordante lui rappelaient Richard.

Depuis son départ, il lui en voulait énormément. Comment avait-il pu abandonner sa fille unique et sa mère sans un mot, une parole ?... Comment avait-il pu partir sans jamais donner de nouvelles ?

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer ou le juger, quand sa femme était décédée , Jim s'était plongé dans l'alcool pour faire taire sa souffrance, mais il s'était ensuite battu pour sa fille. Pourquoi Richard n'avait-il pas eu la même réaction ?

Il se demandait souvent si sa décision aurait été la même s'il avait appris pour Lily. Non certainement pas, il n'aurait jamais laissé son enfant sans père. Lily était désormais son enfant unique. Jim comprenait ses raisons, Rick avait perdu sa fille, il avait le droit de gérer sa peine comme il l'entendait , c'est juste…..qu'après six ans, il avait espéré que son amour pour Kate ou pour Martha l'aurait ramené.  
La perte de d'Alexis l'avait détruit, mais en même temps, l'avait empêché de connaître sa nouvelle princesse.

-Papi, tu sais, maman va se marier, sourit de toutes ses dents la petite Beckett, affublée de son costume de Cendrillon  
-Oui, je sais. Tu es contente ?  
-David a dit à maman qu'il voulait que je sois sa fille. Je l'ai entendu, tu sais.  
-Oh, fit Jim , surpris que Lily ait connaissance du désir d'adoption de son futur gendre.  
-Je vais avoir un papa ! Un papa rien qu'à moi, c'est cool, hein ?  
-C'est super, ma princesse, fit douloureusement Jim, en pensant à quel point l'absence de Rick avait touché Lily.  
-Oui, super. Tonton Javi n'aura même pas besoin de venir à la course père-fille de cette année.  
-Il va être déçu, sourit-il en repensant à tous les relais qu'Esposito avait faits au côté de sa petite-fille. Tu sais qu'il s'entraîne comme un fou pour épater tes amies ?  
-Ou ma maîtresse  
-Lily! rit Jim devant sa répartie  
-Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? fit-elle, soucieuse, en posant sa tasse à côté de son doudou.  
-Non, il va comprendre.  
-Super ! sourit-elle soulagée. Alors, Sophie ne veut pas de café mais Elisabeth en veut, continua-t-elle en jouant avec sa théière en plastique.

Souriant à l'idée de rejoindre sa princesse pour dîner, Kate s'engouffra dans son appartement où une discussion grand-père-petite-fille avait lieu, selon elle.

S'approchant sans faire de bruit , elle aperçut son père avec des ailes de fée sur le dos, et un serre-tête de princesse avec des paillettes. Il prenait, semblait-il, le thé avec Cendrillon. Plusieurs poupées étaient conviées à la fête.

Attendrie par ce joli tableau, elle les contempla quelques instants. Depuis la naissance de Lily, Jim avait été plus que présent pour l'aider. Il l'avait gardée régulièrement quand elle avait repris le travail, et avait même eu l'occasion de seconder Kate les nuits où elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Jim et Martha étaient des grand-parents exemplaires avec Lily.

Amusée par la facilité que Lily avait de faire faire à Jim ce qu'elle voulait, Kate perdit son sourire quand elle entendit sa fille déclarer :

\- Je vais avoir un papa ! Un papa rien qu'à moi, c'est cool, hein ?

Cet aveu lui retourna le ventre. Elle savait pertinemment que l'absence de Rick lui pesait. De plus, les enfants à l'école n'étaient pas très tendres avec elle sur ce sujet-là. Beckett avait toujours tenté d'amoindrir la peine ou le manque que pouvait ressentir sa fille . Mais l'entendre s'extasier aujourd'hui d'avoir un père la peina fortement.

Baissant la tête pour contenir son chagrin, elle s'en voulait de ne pas en avoir fait assez, de ne pas avoir donné à Lily une figure paternelle plus tôt, lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par une tornade brune:

-Maman !  
-Hey, trésor, murmura Kate en la portant dans ses bras pour la câliner  
-Papi m'a fait réviser ma pièce.  
-Ah oui, et quel rôle a-t-il joué? Celui du prince charmant? sourit Kate en embrassant le front de sa fille unique  
-Mais non, regarde, il est déguisé. C'est ma marraine la fée.  
-Oh , je vois, sourit Kate alors que Jim venait à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer  
-Dieu merci, te voilà, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir aller à l'épicerie chercher une citrouille.  
-On y va toujours, fit, sur un ton résolu, la petite Beckett  
-Lily, grand-père a été bien assez gentil avec toi en s'habillant de cette manière. Il ne va courir chez le primeur pour une citrouille. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi veux-tu…..  
-A minuit, mon carrosse se change en citrouille, expliqua-t-elle simplement  
-A minuit, tu seras au lit, Cendrillon  
-Mais maman, comment veux-tu que je fasses Cendrillon si je ne suis même pas les horaires de mon personnage?  
-Oh, oh, toi tu traînes un peu trop avec ta grand-mère, sourit Jim, amusé par le perfectionnisme de sa petite-fille.  
-Mamie dit qu'il faut se mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour…  
-Lily , tu as cinq ans  
-Bientôt six!  
-Ok ,trésor. Tu sais quoi? Vendredi c'est ta soirée avec grand-mère, on emmènera une citrouille et vous rentrerez dans vos personnages à ce moment-là, soupira Kate en voyant la mine amusée de son père  
-Promis ?  
-Promis. Maintenant va chercher ton pyjama , ça va être l'heure du bain.  
-Super ! s'écria la petite fille en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre.

La regardant partir toute heureuse dans son costume de Cendrillon, Kate sourit alors que son père avait redirigé toute son attention sur elle. Sa fille semblait fatiguée et soucieuse. Il n'aimait pas la voir se tracasser. La contemplant quelques secondes, il lui demanda :

-Tout va bien Kathie ?  
-Oui, et toi ? Elle n'a pas été trop enthousiaste avec sa pièce ?  
-Non, elle est adorable. Et ce costume lui va bien.  
-T'es pas mal non plus, Madame la marraine la fée, le taquina Kate, en jouant avec le serre-tête sur le crâne de son père  
-Elle me fait tellement passer à toi quand tu étais gamine  
-Oui, mais toi, tu n'as jamais pris le thé avec mes poupées, renchérit-elle en repensant à son enfance  
-C'est parce que miss Kathie bug ne jouait pas à la Barbie, sourit Jim. Tu te souviens de la ville en Kappla qu'on avait créée dans le salon ?  
-Oui, maman était furieuse, parce qu'avec ma tour représentant le World Trade Center, elle ne pouvait plus avoir accès à la télé, sourit, avec nostalgie, Beckett  
-Oh oui, elle a dû louper au moins quatre ou cinq épisodes de Temptation Lane avant de te demander de tout ranger.  
-Oui…

Heureuse de pouvoir désormais échanger avec son père sur des souvenirs de sa mère, Beckett le contempla quelques secondes. Affublé de son costume de la marraine la Fée , il était souriant et tellement joyeux. Lily avait ce don avec lui et Martha, le don d'apaiser tous les maux.

La sentant partie dans sa rêverie, Jim lui caressa le visage tendrement et lui murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Kathie ?  
-Oh, pas grand chose, nia-t-elle en partant rejoindre la cuisine pour chercher de quoi faire à manger.

Avec la venue de Lily, ses habitudes alimentaires avaient bien changé. Finis les plats à emporter et le frigidaire vide, désormais, elle allait régulièrement faire des courses et cuisinait tous les soirs de bons petits plats.  
La tête dans le frigo à la recherche d'un choux-fleur pour le soir, elle entendit son père déclarer derrière elle:

-Tu es différente depuis sa demande en mariage. Tu sembles plus soucieuse. Est-ce à cause de David ?  
-Non, murmura, le coeur lourd, Kate toujours dos à lui  
-Richard, alors ?  
-Papa, soupira-t-elle avec son légume à la main en refermant le frigo.  
-Tu as le droit d'être triste, le droit de penser encore à lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu épouses David que Richard n'a plus de place dans ton coeur.  
-Je le sais bien  
-Alors quel le problème ? fit-il, inquiet, en la voyant perdre ses moyens en face de lui.  
-J'ai parlé à Martha aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit pour le mariage.  
-Tu as bien fait. Lily aurait sûrement fait une gaffe vendredi  
-Elle m'a demandé si Lily allait s'appeler Gallagher.  
-Oh, répondit-il embêté pour Martha.

Il avait toujours beaucoup eu de compassion pour cette femme. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la vie facile en élevant seule un enfant, mais elle avait toujours fait face à l'adversité. Seulement en perdant, dans la même semaine, sa petite-fille puis son fils, Martha avait sombré.  
Malgré ses efforts pour aider Kathie ou Lily , il semblait toujours apercevoir une lueur de profonde détresse dans ses yeux.  
Alors avoir pris conscience aujourd'hui que Lily ne se nommerait jamais Castle avait dû être un choc pour elle.

-Elle était tellement triste, papa. Elle m'a avoué avoir toujours l'espoir que Rick revienne.  
-C'est compréhensible. Tu l'as eu un long moment, cet espoir.  
-Hum  
-Tu l'as toujours ?  
-Non. Six ans papa, s'il comptait revenir , il l'aurait déjà fait.  
-Alors quel est le souci ?  
-Tu crois que j'aurais dû donner une figure paternelle à Lily plus tôt? Je l'ai entendue se confier à toi, elle semblait si heureuse, comme soulagée d'avoir enfin un « papa ».  
-Elle en a un , Kathie c'est juste que….  
-Elle a retiré la photo de Rick sur sa table de nuit, il y a quelques mois. Elle refuse de regarder les albums photos avec Martha et elle ne me pose plus de questions sur lui.  
-Tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?  
-Oui, mais elle ne veut pas me répondre. On dirait qu'elle fait son deuil. Tu crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose ?  
-Kathie, soupira Jim devant la mine déconfite de sa fille. Lily est très avancée pour son âge et très mature. Elle commence à se faire ses propres opinions, laisse lui le temps de tout assimiler. Entre le mariage et l'adoption, elle doit se chercher. Elle va venir à toi et se confier. Vous êtes très proches, elle le fera, assura Jim en la voyant froncer les sourcils.  
-Tu crois que je devrais attendre pour épouser David ?  
-Non. Elle est heureuse avec lui et toi aussi. Alors si tu souhaites l'épouser, fais-le.  
-Ok, mais je…..  
-Maman ! Je suis prête ! hurla Lily de la salle de bain  
-J'arrive mon ange.  
-Tu veux que je me charge du bain ?  
-Non. Je vais profiter un peu de ma petite fille. Tu peux te reposer, elle a dû t'épuiser.  
-A qui le dis-tu, souffla en riant Jim, tout en tentant de retirer ses ailes dans le dos.  
-Laisse-moi faire  
-Tu sais Kathie, c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu vas aussi loin dans une relation. En général , tu y mets un terme un peu avant. On sait tous les deux que tu as peur, que tu avais imaginé Richard à tes côtés à ce moment-là, alors si jamais tu as des doutes, n'épouse pas un homme pour donner un père à ta fille. Lily mérite d'être heureuse et toi aussi. Ne t'oublie pas au détriment de ta fille. Mais sache aussi que vivre dans le passé ne t'aidera pas à avancer dans le futur.  
-Papa, soupira Kate, les larmes aux yeux  
-Je veux juste que quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, tu le feras parce que c'est ce que tu veux, et non pour le bonheur de Lily.  
-Maman!  
-J'arrive, mon coeur, renifla Kate, toujours aussi peu habituée à ces confessions père-fille qui s'étaient accentuées depuis le départ de Castle.  
-Allez, va donc donner le bain à notre princesse. Je la récupère toujours demain à l'école ?  
-Oui, si ça te va.  
-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit mon ange.  
\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Et sans un autre mot, Jim récupéra son blouson et partit se reposer.

* * *

 ** _Et voici le premier Chapitre de Seconde Chance...le mystère se dévoile sur l'absence de Castle, les personnages se posent et l'histoire va pouvoir commencer. L'idée vous plaît-elle ? . Je sais que tuer Alexis va attiser les foules, mais , entre elle ou Rick fallait faire un choix ? De plus, je me base sur un évènement pour ça...et puis je vous laisse Lily en lot de consolation^^._**

 ** _Chris65: Tu sais que Rick est partit dorénavant. Le décès d'Alexis en est la cause. Je sais , vous n'aimez pas quand on tue un personnage principal mais je souhaitais tenter autre chose._**

 ** _Guest : Rick n'est pas mort ! mais il est partit depuis 6 ans..._**

 ** _Caskett71: le mystère se dissipe et on va pouvoir entrer dans l'histoire. En savoir plus , sur Kate et David, sur Lily et sur...Rick._**

 ** _chrisfancaskett: Kate est fiancée, elle est forcement un peu amoureuse, non ? Mais comme Jim le souligne, s'est-elle engagée pour les bonnes raisons ?_**

 ** _Pau974: Tu as raison, les moments Kate-Martha sont un vrai régal, comme ceux de Kate et Jim, il va en avoir pas mal dans cette histoire._**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Tu n'aimes pas les histoires tristes ? dis...je suis une fan de ton écriture et tes deux dernières histoires sont toutes sauf rigoles^^. D'ailleurs à quand la suite de tes écrits, je veux savoir si Castle va pouvoir réellement avancer avec Kate._**

 ** _Torontosun : thanks you !_**

 ** _Rhane: J'espère que ton petit coeur est accroché, parce que même s'il va y avoir de la tendresse, du rire, les six années sans Castle non pas été toutes roses..._**

 ** _Steph: Merci. J'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plaira_**

 ** _Melbea: Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec tous ce beau monde : Lily, David ..._**

 ** _Castlefan: Accroche-toi, car moi aussi je suis addict de cette idée ^^Et sors tes mouchoirs ^_**

 ** _emma11: Beaucoup de Flashback sont à prévoir...le mystère va se lever, les relations vont s'approfondir, et l'histoire va commencer..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2…..Seconde Chance**

* * *

Le repas s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans l'ensemble.

David les avait rejointes vers 19 heures après sa journée de travail.  
Comme à son habitude, Lily avait monopolisé la conversation en évoquant sa journée d'école, sa pièce de théâtre et son spectacle, et comment son grand-père avait pris le thé avec ses poupées.

Souriant, David l'écoutait attentivement narrer tous ses exploits en contemplant, par moments, Kate. Ce soir, malgré son sourire, elle semblait ailleurs et même inquiète. Il savait qu'elle s'était entretenue avec Martha dans la matinée, et attendait patiemment que Lily aille se coucher pour en discuter.

Prenant un fruit comme dessert, il s'appâtait à croquer dedans quand il se figea devant la question de la petite Beckett.  
Assise dans son pyjama rose, en train de manger son yaourt , elle demanda naturellement avec un sourire enfantin :

-On va déménager ?  
-Déménager ? reprit, surprise, Kate qui s'était levée pour débarrasser la table  
-Oui. Quand la maman de Hugo s'est remariée, elle et son nouveau mari ont déménagé dans une grande maison.  
-Eh bien….  
-Une grande maison, hein ? sourit David en la voyant s'extasier  
-Oui  
-Tu voudrais une grande maison ?  
-Ben, il va en falloir une, non ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant  
-Ah oui et pourquoi ça, trésor ? sourit attendrie Beckett devant sa mine  
-C'est trop petit ici, répondit Lily ,en haussant les épaules, comme si s'était une évidence.

Kate n'avait jamais déménagé. Elle était toujours dans le même appartement. Doté de deux chambres, il suffisait amplement pour accueillir deux adultes et un enfant. Mais l'espace de vie était devenu plutôt petit quand Lily avait éparpillé sa multitude de jouets.  
Avec l'argent que lui avait laissé Castle, Kate aurait pu aisément se payer un appartement ou une maison. Martha lui avait même proposé le loft pendant sa grossesse et aussi à la naissance de Lily. Mais Beckett se refusait à vivre là-bas, et encore moins à utiliser l'argent de Rick.

La maison des Hamptons était déserte depuis plus de six ans. Javier, Ryan ou Lanie en profitaient occasionnellement pour y passer des vacances, mais Kate n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la vendre, et Martha ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette maison où trop de souvenirs lui rappelaient son fils ou Alexis.

A la naissance de Lily, Beckett avait ouvert un compte et avait transféré tout l'argent des Nikki Heat, qu'elle avait perçu, dessus, et avait mis Lily comme propriétaire de la villa des Hamptons. L'avenir de la petite était assuré.

Beckett avait beaucoup bataillé pour élever Lily. Etre mère célibataire avec un salaire de flic n'était pas toujours facile, entre les couches, les vêtements, les jouets, son budget était plus que serré mais sa fierté lui interdisait de toucher un seul centime de l'argent de Castle.

-Trop petit ? répéta Kate en posant les assiettes qu'elle avait en main pour dévisager sa fille  
-Bah oui, on va le mettre où, mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur ?  
-ton…..quoi ? s'estomaqua-t-elle en lâchant sa pile d'assiette dans l'évier alors que David riait devant la tête que faisait Kate.  
-Le bébé. Quand la maman de Hugo s'est remariée , elle a eu deux nouveaux bébés  
-Deux !  
-Oui. Alors tu vois c'est trop petit ici.  
-Eh ben, une maison et deux bébés…., on a du retard a rattraper, s'amusa David en se levant pour enlacer Beckett par la taille.

Les mains sur son ventre, sa tête contre ses épaules, il lui embrassa tendrement la joue et lui murmura :

-Alors deux bébés….

Bébé? Comment cette conversation avait pu débuter avec le spectacle de l'école pour arriver à « bébé , maison »?...  
Complètement tendue, elle ne lâchait pas du regard la vaisselle qui gisait dans l'évier. Un bébé …..elle n'avait pas encore pensé à cela, d'ailleurs le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé avec David.

\- Maman ?

Un bébé…. Dans les bras de son fiancé qui ne s'apercevait pas de son trouble, et sous les yeux attentifs de sa fille, Kate tentait de trouver la bonne réponse, quand David rajouta, tout sourire, en contemplant Lily:

-Et la maman de Hugo a fait quoi d'autre ?  
-Ils ont pris un chien  
-Un chien? Et, je suis certaine que la maison est entourée d'une jolie barrière blanche, ronchonna Kate en se dégageant de l'étreinte de David pour regarder sa fille.  
-Bah oui ! Comment tu le sais ? demanda Lily  
-Chérie , on ne va pas déménager  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…..  
-On va les mettre où, les bébés, la coupa la petite en scrutant l'appartement. Je veux bien faire de la place dans ma chambre, mais avec toutes mes poupées et….  
-Lily, il n'y aura pas de bébés, soupira Beckett qui avait à coeur de terminer cette conversation  
-Pas de bébés ?  
-Non. C'est juste toi, moi et David.  
-Tu ne veux pas de bébés ? demanda Lily, qui ne voulait pas en démordre, à son futur beau-père

Toi, moi et David. Ils n'avaient jamais entamé la conversation « enfants », mais il avait espéré pouvoir avoir la chance de connaître ce bonheur. Il aimait Lily, il la considérait comme sa fille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chaque décision concernant la petite était prise par Kate, et seulement elle, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle la protégeait comme une maman lionne.

Alors à sa réflexion qui ne laissait place à aucun espoir, il fut déçu. Baissant la tête pour cacher son trouble à la petite , il lui déclara :

-Maman a raison, chérie. On va d'abord commencer tous les trois. On est bien tous les trois ?  
-Oui, marmonna Lily  
-Bien.

Après ce léger incident , la soirée avait continué comme si de rien n'était. Kate et David avaient rangé la cuisine puis avaient couché la petite.

Beckett était complètement déboussolée. Tout ceci allait trop vite. Elle avait juste espéré se marier et continuer ainsi, jamais elle n'avait imaginé une nouvelle maison ou un autre enfant.

S'installant en soupirant sur le canapé pour écouter les informations en arrière-fond, elle fut surprise quand David tira le pouf pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Les coudes sur ses jambes, les mains croisées, il la regardait en tentant de chercher les bons mots. Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas de répit et qu'il souhaitait avoir cette conversation maintenant, elle éteignit la télévision et lui déclara en tentant d'alléger la situation:

-Lily a le don pour nous mettre dans l'embarras  
-C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, sourit David. Toutes ces questions si innocentes et finalement si pertinentes.  
-Hum  
-La bonne nouvelle s'est qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur  
-Oui, murmura Beckett sur la réserve  
-Et toi ?  
-Moi ?  
-Oui. Tu es contre l'idée, tu l'envisages ou….  
-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua-t-elle devant son regard amoureux. La venue de Lily n'était pas programmée, tu le sais…..elle s'est juste imposée à moi…..pour mon plus grand bonheur, sourit Kate.  
-Donc tu n'es pas contre ?  
-David, je ne sais pas.  
-Ok, fit-il déçu  
-Tu en veux un ?  
-Un, voire deux ou trois, la taquina-t-il en lui prenant les mains pour les lier avec les siennes. Je t'aime, Kate, alors fonder une famille avec toi, vieillir avec toi, est ce à quoi j'aspire.  
-David, chuchota-t-elle honteuse de par ses réponses précédentes.  
-Tu m'as dit « oui » pour le mariage, bientôt "oui" pour la vie, alors je suis déjà un homme comblé, et je considère Lily comme ma fille. Si jamais tu ne voulais pas d'autres enfants, je comprendrais.

-On a le temps , non ? demanda-t-il devant son mutisme, ne souhaitant pas la pousser, alors que Kate était stupéfiée par sa compréhension  
-Oui  
-Alors, deuxième sujet pertinent qu'a soulevé miss cacahuète.  
-Ne me parle pas du chien car il en est hors…..  
-La maison, chérie, ou du moins un nouvel appartement.  
-Tu veux déménager ?  
-Eh ben….j'aimerais assez l'idée d'avoir un endroit à nous. Un endroit neutre, où on pourrait écrire une nouvelle page de notre histoire.

Lâchant son regard pour contempler son appartement, Kate sentit comme une angoisse la prendre au ventre. Ce lieu avait été son refuge, son repère quand tout allait mal. C'est là que Lily était venue au monde, là où elle avait fait ses premiers pas, prononcé ses premiers mots….., les yeux dans le vague , elle contemplait la poutre centrale du salon où des marques en crayon était gravées. A chaque année supplémentaire de sa princesse, la poutre prenait un coup de canif en plus.

-Et puis, continua David en tentant de faire de l'humour. le plancher craque et on entend tout ce que Mr Koubiac fait dans sa salle de bain .  
-Heu…. Jusqu'ici tu n'en avais jamais parlé? demanda Beckett en sortant de sa rêverie  
-Eh bien, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou te faire peur. Mais Kate, je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais un endroit que l'on choisirait ensemble. Si tu ne veux pas de maison avec de barrière blanche , ok…..mais on pourrait trouver autre chose, non ?  
-Je…..je…., balbutia-t-elle en tournant à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre qui avait caché pendant des années l'affaire de sa mère, puis celle de Rick, il y a six ans.

Rick….. Cet appartement, lui rappelait aussi Castle. C'était comme s'il y avait encore un lien entre eux en restant ici. C'est ici qu'elle avait vécu ses premiers émois avec lui, ici qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.  
David avait sûrement raison, il avait le droit de vivre dans un endroit où tous les souvenirs de Rick n'étaient pas présents. Relevant les yeux pour le voir lui sourire, elle lui murmura:

-Je veux bien y réfléchir….sérieusement.  
-Super, soupira-t-il, ravi en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

Délicatement il lui caressa le visage sans stopper son baiser. L'odeur de cerise de Kate l'avait toujours enivré. Se penchant un peu plus vers elle , il l'allongea sur le canapé pour la surplomber de tout son corps. Ses lèvres dansaient langoureusement avec les seinnes , ses mains commençaient à se faufiler sous son tee-shirt , ce qui la fit frissonner et gémir en même temps.

David était grand et très bien bâti, Kate le taquinait souvent en lui disant qu'il aurait pu faire de la pub pour des sous-vêtements.

Son corps, son souffle, Beckett aimait se perdre sous ses caresses. Il était tellement tendre et compréhensif à son égard. Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rick.

Avec Castle, chaque étreinte, chaque baiser l'électrisaient . Quand ils faisaient l'amour, ils ne manquaient jamais de se surprendre, de se faire sourire et c'était toujours explosif.  
Avec David, c'était différent. C'était réconfortant, c'était doux. Elle aimait être dans ses bras mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir ce frisson qu'elle et Rick partageaient.  
Elle aimait David, il était génial, adorable et surtout attentif et aimant avec Lily.

Perdue dans son envie d'elle, David lâcha son baiser pour venir lui mordiller le cou alors que leurs bassins commençaient à onduler.

-David, gémit Kate en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant  
-Hum ?  
-On devrait aller dans la chambre….  
-Oui…

 **Charleston, 23 heures**

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau, chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait être fait au ralenti. Il courait, il en était certain, mais pas assez vite à son goût. La peur, la détresse, la confusion, tout se mélangeait dans son coeur. Il n'était pas croyant et pourtant à ce moment même , il se surprenait à prier.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, depuis qu'il avait appelé les dispatchers , son rythme cardiaque n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? ça ne pouvait être que mauvais, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, elle ne le laisserait pas dans l'incertitude si elle était au courant.

Finissant les derniers mètres qui l'éloignaient de la vérité depuis qu'il avait quitté le taxi, il se stoppa net devant l'agitation. Des dizaines de camions étaient garés, une vingtaine d'uniformes grouillaient dans la zone banalisée, c'était mauvais signe, pensa-t-il.

Déglutissant, les mains tremblantes, il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Les uniformes s'arrêtèrent dans leur action quand ils le virent apparaître. Levant le regard sur eux, il n'y vit que de la compassion et du chagrin, et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. L'angoisse monta d'un cran quand il vit ses pleurs, s'approchant en criant, il hurla son désespoir :

-Beckett !

-Elle est là ! Tu l'as trouvée ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?  
-Castle, gémit-elle en se positionnant devant lui,le visage ravagé et les deux mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça  
-Voir quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! cria-t-il en pleurs, tout en la poussant violemment pour se dégager d'elle  
-Rick! Non !

Les images suivantes qui défilèrent pour lui furent des images de sang, beaucoup de sang. La camionnette blanche était rouge à présent. Lanie était penchée en avant , seul un bras dépassait du véhicule. Son souffle se coupa, sa vision se troubla. La légiste se retourna pour cacher une dépouille derrière elle, alors que les gars attrapaient fermement le corps de Rick pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il de désespoir  
-Castle, tu ne veux pas voir ça,tu ne veux pas garder cette dernière image d'elle en tête, déglutit, aux bords des larmes, Javier  
-Oh non pas ça…. C'est le sang de qui ? fit-il terrorisé. Est-ce que c'est ma fille ? Ma fille, est-ce qu'elle est morte ? hurla-t-il dans un cri déchirant à l'intention de Lanie  
-Rick, viens avec moi, murmura Kate, dépassée par les évènements  
-Réponds-moi !  
-Castle !  
-Où est ma fille !

Et là tout se brouilla, les paroles de sympathie de Kate, des gars, les visages des officiers, le bras de sa fille hors de la camionnette. Une force surhumaine l'habitait, il repoussa les gars pour venir rejoindre le corps inerte de son unique enfant dans le van.

-Alexis…., fit-il, brisé, en l'attrapant délicatement dans ses bras  
-Castle, ne…  
-Vous touchez à une scène de crime, s'indigna un agent du FBI qui fut repoussé par Kévin

Les yeux révulsés de sa princesse lui donnèrent la nausée, la main tremblante il referma ses paupières en lui murmurant sa comptine d'enfant , la voix brisée :

-Dors papillon…..tout ira bien….papa est là….Dors paisiblement...papa éloignera tous les monstres...

Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, son coeur l'oppressait . Son visage enfoui dans le cou encore chaud d'Alexis, il la berçait en s'agrippant à elle.

-Alexis…..  
-Richard, Richard, réveille-toi !

Les cris de l'homme qui se situait à ses côtés le réveillèrent de sa torpeur.

-Richard, réveille-toi !

Ouvrant les yeux, le coeur lourd, avec le même chagrin à chaque fois, il découvrit son père à son chevet. Le regardant froidement, il se frotta énergiquement le visage pour sortir de son cauchemar et pour effacer ses dernières larmes avant de déclarer:

-J'ai dû m'assoupir  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-A quoi bon , j'ai déjà un psy pour ça. Et tu…  
-Il te faudrait peut-être une autre oreille  
-Ne fais pas ça, s'énerva Rick en se levant de son lit pour enfiler un manteau. Toute cette histoire est de ta faute. Si ta querelle avec Volkov n'avait pas empiété sur ma vie familiale, ma petite fille serait encore là ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de dégager de ma vie ! cracha-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Les mains toujours tremblantes dans ses poches, il s'engouffra dans les rues animées de Charleston. Ses nuits avaient toujours été agitées depuis la perte de sa fille. C'était comme s'il revivait encore et encore la même scène sans pouvoir en changer l'issue.

Le dos courbé sous le poids de sa tristesse, les yeux larmoyants, le visage creusé par les années, Rick cherchait désespérément une lumière au bout du chemin. Il avait cru qu'en partant à la recherche du meurtrier de sa fille, cette douleur qui l'oppressait au fond de son coeur s'estomperait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre, respirer, aimer avec le meurtrier de sa fille impuni.

Il était parti , il y a presque six ans, au beau milieu de la nuit avec un simple mot sur son lit : « Je suis désolé ».  
Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à sa mère ou à Beckett. Quelque part, il lui en voulait autant qu'il s'en voulait . Pendant plus de cinq ans, ils avaient rendu justice et même sauvé le monde , pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas sauvée ? pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sauvée ?

La nuit qui suivit les funérailles d'Alexis, il lui avait hurlé dessus avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses mots à son égard, de son regard empli de tristesse, et de son attente derrière cette foutue porte. Elle s'était assise par terre et lui avait murmuré ses excuses, murmuré son amour et lui avait promis de l'aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Lui avait simplement guetté son départ. Vers deux heures du matin, il avait pris ses affaires et l'argent qu'il avait récupéré dans le matinée, et avait quitté sans un regard en arrière, la grande Pomme, sa mère , Beckett…..toute sa vie.

Les jours, les mois qui suivirent furent utilisés à la traque du meurtrier de sa fille et de son amie Sarah. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment suivre une conférence sur le changement climatique avait conduit les deux étudiantes à leur mort. Après plus d'une année d'enquête, il avait enfin réussi à avoir une piste sérieuse grâce à certains malfrats franco-russes.

Un seul nom le hantait dorénavant : Gregor Volkov, un ancien agent du KGB.

Castle avait mis toutes ses ressources à sa poursuite, mais les recherches pour trouver un tel homme relevait presque de l'impossible.

Alors qu'un soir il se noyait dans ses dossiers, le son du poste de la télévision le coupa dans ses investigations. Il resta figé devant l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota, il y avait toujours la même aura autour d'elle, se levant pour monter le son, il sourit en voyant le titre dont l'affublait un journaliste :

-Capitaine Beckett ?

Capitaine…..elle était devenue Capitaine. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Deux ans déjà…deux ans et toujours rien de plus qu'un satané nom.

S'approchant du poste de télévision, il se surprit à redessiner chaque contour de son visage alors qu'elle menait fièrement la conférence de presse au sujet d'un tueur en série. Elle semblait en pleine forme mais en y regardant de plus près, Rick avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé…..son regard…..ses yeux si lumineux s'étaient éteints. Il avait l'impression de la revoir des années en arrière lors de leur première année de partenariat.

Kate…, il s'en voulait dorénavant de l'avoir traitée de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas fait mieux que lui. Elle ne méritait pas de telles paroles.  
Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le flash info s'était terminé et elle avait disparu. Ses yeux tentaient de retenir ses émotions, ses mains tremblotaient et c'est le coeur lourd qu'il avait éteint le téléviseur.

Il se souvint bien de sa détresse par la suite, il n'avait pas eu le coeur à retourner à ses dossiers, il s'était simplement assis sur son lit, son téléphone prépayé à la main et avait hésité pendant des heures. Il n'avait qu'une envie : entendre sa voix. Mais il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler…..

C'est deux mois après, alors qu'il suivait une piste sérieuse dans les bois qu'il fut sauvé in-extrémis par son père : Jackson Hunt.  
Il avait appris alors toute l'histoire. Hunt, agent de la CIA, avait tué Anna, la femme de Volkov. Fou de rage, ce dernier s'en était pris à Alexis pour le faire chanter, mais les choses avaient dégénéré et sa fille ainsi que son amie avaient péri dans cette camionnette.

La rage s'était emparée de lui. Les cris et les poings avaient jailli dans tous les sens. Il pensait qu'il pouvait tuer son père à mains nues, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'entraînement intensif de son père.

Après avoir neutralisé et attaché Castle à une chaise pour qu'il retrouve son calme, Rick et son père avaient conclu un accord, ils trouveraient ensemble le meurtrier d'Alexis. Rick le savait, sans lui , il n'atteindrait jamais Volkov. Jackson qui souhaitait s'occuper seul de cette affaire afin que Rick retourne auprès de sa mère n'avait pas eu le dernier mot.

Trois ans et demi après, ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé. Le pistolet en joue sur l'homme qui avait tué son bébé, sa citrouille, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation, aucun doute. Son index s'installa sur la gâchette mais avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hunt avait abattu Volkov.

-Ne deviens pas comme moi, avaient été les paroles de Hunt devant son incompréhension.

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et six ans après, il était toujours hanté par ces cauchemars, il avait toujours la sensation d'étouffer, le sentiment de ne pas avoir le droit de respirer sans elle; le droit de vivre ou d'aimer.

Il avait vogué de ville en ville comme une âme en peine. Le milieu de nuit était toujours propice au cauchemar, mais sur le matin, il rêvait. Il revoyait sa petite fille faire ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, entrant au collège, se mariant….finalement ces matins emplis de douceurs l'achevaient, quand, pendant une demi-seconde, il se levait avec le sourire, le coeur léger et l'espoir de la voir ou l'entendre, mais qu'il revenait ensuite, brutalement à la réalité.

Il en avait parlé à un thérapeute qu'il s'était mis à voir quand il se trouvait dans le sud des Etats-unis, cet homme lui avait suggéré de rentrer chez lui et de faire son deuil auprès des personnes qui l'aimaient. Après plusieurs semaines à hésiter, il avait décidé de retourner à New-York, de prendre des nouvelles de sa mère , de l'étreindre et de s'excuser pour son absence. Il culpabilisait souvent de l'avoir laissée seule sans nouvelles, mais il n'était pas capable à l'époque de s'occuper d'elle et de son chagrin.

Quand l'air de la grande pomme avait fouetté son visage, un sentiment bizarre l'avait envahi: la nostalgie. Assis dans sa voiture de location, la vitre ouverte, il avait redécouvert cette ville : l'odeur des hot-dogs, les bruits des klaxons, le paysage envoûtant des buldings, les rires des gens….  
New-York était décidément toujours aussi belle qu'avant. Plus de trois ans après, il restait encore le souffle coupé par sa beauté.

Au détour d'une rue, sa contemplation se changea en stress….qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que devait-il dire ? Trois ans…..il avait dû s'en passer des choses dans sa vie, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle vivait toujours au loft. Sentant son envie s'amoindrir, il déglutit et bifurqua pour s'arrêter quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Les grilles n'avaient pas changé. Le froid qui se dégageait de ce lieu était toujours aussi déroutant. Souhaitant d'abord lui parler à elle avant d'affronter sa mère, il sortit de son véhicule en pestant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir emmené de fleurs.

Le grincement du portillon quand il s'ouvrit le fit sursauter comme la dernière fois, ses jambes marchaient avec une infinie lenteur. Il n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois….la fois où il l'avait mise en terre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, son corps se pétrifia, et alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa tombe, il fut stoppé dans son élan par une silhouette, au loin avec un bouquet de roses blanches.

Se cachant derrière un arbre, il regarda la jeune femme déposer avec précaution les fleurs sur la tombe de sa fille. Son visage était en pleurs, il pouvait la voir trembler. Doucement, elle s'agenouilla au sol et caressa l'herbe en dessous d'elle avec une infinie tendresse. La douleur qui s'échappait de cette scène marqua Rick à jamais. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, il l'entendit lui confesser :

-Je suis désolée pour le retard Lex….Lily a été malade et je n'ai pas pu venir te voir hier. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sanglota-t-elle. Ta grand-mère va bien…, elle est partie se promener la semaine dernière.

Sa mère….., elle était restée en contact avec sa mère. La contemplant un peu plus, il fut surpris par le silence qui résonnait à présent dans le cimetière. La tête basse, les épaules affaissées, Kate Beckett semblait brisée. Le remord, la culpabilité lui bondirent en pleine figure. Souhaitant faire un pas dans sa direction pour s'excuser pour ces dernières années, pour ses paroles, et pour être ici…à veiller sur sa fille et sa mère, il s'arrêta devant les murmures larmoyants de Beckett :

-On pourrait dire qu'après plus de trois ans, le mal s'estompe….mais tu me manques toujours autant….et je suis désolée Alexis…..tellement désolée.  
-Kate, chuchota Rick le coeur lourd alors qu'elle se relevait  
-Je vais y aller, ma petite princesse est avec son grand-père, et connaissant Lily , elle doit l'épuiser. On se voit dans un mois. A bientôt chérie, renifla-t-elle en effaçant ses pleurs sur son visage

Lily ? Elle avait un enfant…., il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette constatation le troubla et le peina. Elle avait refait sa vie.., il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle avait eu raison. Mais, son coeur se brisa un peu plus. Toujours caché derrière son arbre, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu changer encore ?

La femme de sa vie était capitaine et mère de famille. Sa mère semblait aller bien selon les dires de Kate. Il n'y avait que lui finalement qui n'arrivait pas à passer le cap….à faire son deuil . Quand le portillon grinça à nouveau, il ne vit que les cheveux de Beckett voler au vent.

Toute la force , tous les espoirs qu'il avait mis dans ce voyage s'étaient envolés. Finalement, quelque part, il espérait pouvoir avoir une seconde chance avec Kate.

Soupirant, il s'avança à son tour vers la stèle de sa fille. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les dizaines de roses blanches de Beckett au sol pour finir sur l'inscription en face de lui :

 _« Ta voix résonnera à tout jamais dans nos coeurs »_  
 _Alexis Castle - 1993- 2013._

Debout, complètement immobile, il sentit la bile lui retourner le ventre. Ses larmes coulaient et il murmura :

-Hey citrouille…..

A ces paroles, sa voix se noua, sa respiration se bloqua et ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids. Il resta plus de quatre heures à pleurer sa petite fille sur l'herbe humide .  
Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit New-York. Il n'avait pas la force de rester pour faire face à sa mère , pour voir la tombe de sa fille sous ses pieds et pour contempler Kate avec un autre homme.

Il avait donc repris la voiture en passant devant le loft qu'il avait vu éclairé, ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres avec l'espoir d'apercevoir sa mère, et puis….il avait fui de la même manière que la dernière fois.

Les mois étaient passés et malgré ses protestations et ses hurlements, Jackson venait souvent en coup de vent pour veiller sur son fils. Il le voyait sombrer de jour en jour et avait même été tenté d'appeler Martha. Mais tout ce carnage était de sa faute et il ne voulait pas envenimer davantage la situation. Il l'observait donc de loin et venait parfois le secouer quand il sombrait un peu plus.

Charleston fut la ville où Rick décida de poser ses bagages…. Et c'est ici que, deux ans après, il continuait à vagabonder la nuit après un cauchemar. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était plus Richard Castle….il était un homme brisé par la vie.

* * *

 ** _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, n'arrêtez pas, ça me booste à écrire ^^_**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Je suis certaine de ton prochain commentaire...: les chapitres seront-il toujours aussi dur ? la réponse est oui et non. La base de cette histoire est dramatique mais je compte bien ajouter un peu de douceur, d'humour et d'amour. Tu semblais septique sur les raisons du mutisme de Rick et de sa fuite, les raisons sont elles valables pour toi ?_**

 ** _chrisfancaskett: Seconde chance...veut dire plein de choses, par forcement du caskett. Kate peut trouver le bonheur de avec David, Rick peut se relever grâce à Lily ou l'amour d'une autre femme.;etc...j'ai tout un panel d'idée pour ce "seconde chance"._**

 ** _Steph: je te remercie, je suis soulagée que tu trouves que l'histoire soit cohérente . Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Rhane: Et bien voilà, tu as des nouvelles de Rick et le mystère sur ses six ans sont levés. Maintenant qu'une bonne partie est révélée, il va falloir...qu'il se passe quelque chose , non ? Alors Beckett va-t-elle déménager ? va-t-elle vouloir un deuxième enfant ? Rick va-t-il se relever ?_**

 ** _Laetitialfw: Tu as trouvé pourquoi Castle est partie , mais il ne la pas fait pour protéger Kate. il était simplement détruit et furieux contre elle et lui-même._**

 ** _Torontosun : Rick comes back ? i don't know^^_**

 ** _julie91: Accroche ton petit coeur guimauve, prévoit quelques mouchoirs et profites du voyage^^_**

 ** _caskett71: Kate doute sur son mariage mais comme toute jeune fiancée ; non ? Elle aime David, sinon il ne serait pas dans la vie de Lily._**

 ** _Guest: et bien voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant_**

 ** _45: J'adore le drame, je suis plus à l'aise dans ce domaine, alors, oui, prévoit les mouchoirs ^^_**

 ** _Melbea: Je ne sais pas non plus d'ou me sort cette idée. J'ai revu dernièrement le double épisode de la saison 5 et je me suis dit : et si Alexis mourait ?_**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: Meeerrrcccciiii !_**

 ** _Pau974: Lily est touchante et son côté enfantin peu emmené beaucoup d'occasion rigolote. Beckett aime David ^^c'est peut-être lui sa seconde chance . Il est pas mal mon dentiste, non ?_**

 ** _Sandye9: Est-ce que Rick va revenir sur New-York ? Va-t-il empêcher le mariage ? ...va falloir continuer à lire._**

 ** _Castlefan: Déjà Accro ? eh ben génial, parce que cette histoire me donne un tas d'idée, me réveillant même la nuit : je rêve des dialogues , des scènes( c'est qui l'accro maintenant ? ) ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seconde chance...CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 ** _Dix semaines plus tard…_**

Assis à une table en bord de mer, un crayon à la main et une feuille de papier blanc devant lui, il tentait de noircir la page de son cahier avec divers idées ou ressentis qui l'accaparaient depuis quelque temps. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Castle avait repris goût à l'écriture.

Il n'était pas aussi assidu qu'il y a des années, mais il arrivait, grâce à la thérapie et à l'écriture, à relever un peu la tête de ce cauchemar continu qu'était devenue sa vie.

Il se levait en général très tôt le matin, après une nuit agitée, et partait s'aérer la tête sur le port de Charleston. Ici, tout y était paisible, peu de bateaux voguaient sur la mer, les gens étaient toujours souriants, et l'air marin lui rappelait les Hamptons.

Avec une attitude presque apaisée, il se plaisait à écrire pendant quelques minutes, voire même quelques heures certains jours. Son esprit vagabondait dans un autre monde, une autre vie ou Alexis était vivante, une vie où il n'avait pas laissé sa mère derrière lui….Et Beckett. Une vie où il n'avait pas l'impression d'être oppressé par le chagrin et les regrets. Une vie où lui et Kate avaient réussi envers et contre tout.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il se demandait comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses pensées étaient accaparées par Kate , certainement à cause de son psy qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer, dans sa vie actuelle, en laissant derrière lui la femme qu'il aimait.

Une brise d'air caressa sa joue mal rasée et le fit sourire. Il se sentait plus serein, plus vivant. Relevant les yeux sur la plage, il contempla pendant quelques secondes les vagues se jeter sur le rivage. Cet endroit était un havre de paix pour lui.

-Bonjour, fit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Relevant la tête, il vit son père qui s'installait en face de lui en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui servir un café.

-Que fais-tu ici, grinça Rick, irrité par sa présence , en refermant son calepin  
-Je viens juste faire ma visite habituelle  
-Tu peux t'abstenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et…  
-Richard, il va falloir que tu ailles de l'avant. Tu ne peux pas rester ici tous les jours à écrire, et passer tes nuits à marcher en fuyant la réalité. Tu n'es plus un gamin , tu as des responsabilités. Retourne auprès de Martha et Katherine.  
-De l'avant ? Tu veux que j'aille de l'avant ? C'est facile pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre son enfant!  
-ça va faire six ans et il faudrait…  
-Ne me dis pas comment vivre ma vie. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. On était très bien sans toi dans nos vies, et à cause de toi, ma petite fille est morte ! cria Castle en attirant les regards des badauds sur eux  
-Ok, très bien, abdiqua, fatigué, Hunt en posant une lettre devant lui. Je vais te laisser te morfondre tout seul.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ta vie…. Celle que tu mérites. Et ce que tu as manqué pendant que tu flânais dans cette ville.

Puis sans un autre mot , Jackson s'éloigna de Rick, le coeur lourd. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de la mort de sa petite-fille, lui qui avait toujours veillé sur les siens avait échoué lamentablement dans sa mission. Par sa faute, une multitude de vies avaient été détruites.  
Il avait espéré que son fils entende raison depuis des années, qu'il revienne auprès des siens, auprès de Martha et de Kate, mais plus le temps passait , plus il en doutait. Malgré les progrès qu'il avait perçus chez lui depuis quelques semaines, il perdait patience.

Lui qui avait été un auteur riche, célèbre, sûr de lui, était à présent un homme perdu. Il pouvait voir dans son regard la culpabilité et le regret d'avoir laissé sa mère derrière lui, et Jackson ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne retournait pas auprès d'elle.  
Au lieu de ça, il vagabondait dans cette ville avec son calepin à la main. Il le voyait se relever petit à petit, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Dans peu de temps, il allait perdre bien plus que sa fille adorée.

De loin , il avait suivi les évènements qui se déroulaient dans la grande pomme.

La dépression de Martha l'avait anéanti. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu la prendre de ses bras et lui avouer que son fils allait bien, mais il ne souhaitait pas trahir Richard une seconde fois.  
A la naissance de Lily, il avait tout tenté pour faire revenir Castle près de Kate, mais son satané fils était obstiné et voulait la tête de Volkov.  
Aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir divulgué la vérité sur la venue de Lily. Il avait passé ces six dernières années sans connaître sa fille.

A sa dernière venue sur New-York , il avait appris les fiançailles de Katherine avec ce dentiste, et le désir de cet homme de vouloir adopter sa petite-fille. C'en était trop, tout ceci devait cesser. Si Richard voulait continuer à se morfondre sur ce bord de mer, il le ferait en connaissance de cause.

Hunt avait donc récupéré toutes les photos de ses divers shootings sur Manhattan de ces dernières années. On pouvait voir, sur les clichés, une Martha anéantie ainsi que Kate en pleurs à plusieurs reprises. Quelques photos de la grossesse de Beckett étaient aussi au milieu de tout ça, mais sur la plupart des photos, c'est la jeune Lily à divers stade de sa jeune vie qu'on apercevait.

Richard devait connaître la vérité. Se retournant, il le vit à plusieurs mètres derrière lui analyser l'enveloppe, et la pousser loin de son regard, hargneusement.

-Tête de mule, soupira Jackson en espérant le voir, pour sa prochaine visite, à New-York et non à nouveau à Charleston.

* * *

 _ **New-York , chez Kate**_

Un brin angoissé, elle emballait tous ses vêtements dans sa valise sous l'oeil attentif de sa fille. Assise sur le lit de sa mère, les cheveux attachés négligemment avec une couette, son doudou fermement serré sur son buste, Lily regardait avec attention Beckett.

Il y a moins d'un mois, Gates avait inscrit Kate à un séminaire sur « le rôle et les attributions d'un Capitaine de police » . Depuis sa mise en poste à ce titre, Beckett n'avait jamais suivi de formation la contraignant à partir ou à s'éloigner de sa fille.

Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais quitté plus d'une journée son enfant, les seules nuits où Lily découchait étaient celles pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire , le vendredi soir, chez Martha , ou quelques fois chez Jim. Jamais encore elles ne s'étaient séparées pour cinq jours entiers.

La requête de Victoria Gates, qui était désormais une de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques au One Police Plazza, était sans équivoque. Chaque capitaine de la circonscription de New-York devait y assister afin de valider son projet professionnel. La formation se passait à Rantowles en Caroline du sud, à plus de douze heures en voiture de New-York, et trois heures en avion.

-Tu devrais prendre une robe, tu es toujours jolie en robe, sourit Lily, en voyant sa mère soucieuse devant ses vêtements  
-C'est gentil, mon ange, mais je ne vais pas partir pour danser mais pour travailler.  
-Marraine dit toujours qu'on peut allier plaisir et travail  
-Tu passes trop de temps avec Lanie, rétorqua Beckett, amusée, en déposant des tee-shirts supplémentaires.

Contemplant pendant quelques minutes sa maman terminée sa valise, le coeur de la jeune Beckett se serra. Serrant un peu plus fort son doudou pour tenter de freiner son chagrin, elle baissa la tête et doucement, Lily se leva du lit pour aller récupérer une photo d'elle qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Kate. La scrutant quelques instants, dans se petites naines toutes frêles, elle partit la déposer sur la pile de vêtement de sa mère.

-Que fais-tu mon cœur ? sourit Beckett en ébouriffant ses cheveux attendrie par son geste  
-Je te donne une photo de moi pour pas que tu m'oublies, murmura-t-elle.

Le coeur de Kate se brisa à la seconde où les paroles de Lily retentirent. S'agenouillant à la hauteur de sa fille qui serrait toujours son doudou, et qui avait baissé la tête , Beckett sentit la nausée la prendre. Toute cette semaine, elle avait discuté avec Lily de son départ et la petite semblait plutôt bien accepter son absence. Elle lui avait longuement expliqué que David veillerait sur elle et que Jim continuerait à la garder à la sortie de l'école. Lily avait toujours souri et ne semblait pas perturbée par ce changement. Alors l'entendre exprimer à haute voix sa crainte de l'abandon attrista Beckett.

Posant délicatement deux doigts sous le menton de sa fille pour lui faire relever le visage et rencontrer ses yeux, elle tenta de lui sourire pour apaiser son chagrin.

-Lily, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, mon coeur.  
-Tu le sais pas, chuchota, peinée, la fillette  
-Oh si, crois-moi, tu es la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie. Si je pouvais t'emmener avec moi, je le ferais mon ange.

Baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux devant le regard de sa mère, Lily serra un peu plus son doudou dans ses bras et tenta de retenir sa peine. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa maman avec toutes ses peurs, mais plus le départ devenait imminent, plus ses craintes s'amplifiaient.

-Chérie, si tu préfères aller chez grand-père pour cette semaine, je suis sûr que David ne sera pas fâché. Si ça peut te rassurer , je….  
-C'est pas à cause de David  
-C'est quoi alors ?  
-Tu….tu vas me manquer  
-Toi aussi mon coeur, déglutit Kate en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de sa fille  
-Et j'ai peur que tu reviennes pas…..que tu disparaisses comme…..  
\- Comme qui chérie ?

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour mentionner ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais dont tout le monde narrait les exploits, Lily releva son regard sur la bibliothèque de Kate pour lui montrer du regard la saga des Nikki Heat et celle des Derrick Storm qui y trônaient toujours.

-Castle ? Tu parles de ton père ? fit, étonnée, Beckett devant les propos et le regard fuyant de sa fille  
-Il est jamais revenu, il m'a laissée et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses aussi  
-Chérie, soupira-t-elle tristement en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et la réconforter. Ton papa ne sait même pas qu'il t'a laissée. Je suis certaine que si ….  
-Il t'a laissée toi, c'est pareil.

La réflexion de Lily pétrifia Kate. Lâchant quelque peu son étreinte, Beckett dévisagea la petite quelques secondes. Tout avait un sens désormais, l'absence de la photo de Rick sur sa table de chevet, son refus de discuter de son père ou de voir des albums photos… La petite lui en voulait de les avoir abandonnées.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras et que tout ira bien , maman , chuchota Lily en la serrant de tout ses forces une nouvelle fois  
-Je te promets que rien ne me fera renoncer à toi mon ange, rien ne m'empêchera de revenir . Je vais juste travailler et dans cinq dodos, je serai près de toi. Lily, je…  
-D'accord, murmura la petite en desserrant son étreinte pour effacer une larme sur sa joue  
-Lily, à propos de ton père, je veux que tu saches que….  
-Je ne veux pas en parler  
-Lily, soupira Kate face à l'entêtement de sa fille. Si ton papa avait connu ton existence, rien ne l'aurait empêché d'être près de toi . Ce qui s'est passé entre nous , ce sont des choses de grands, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Tu n'as pas être fâchée contre lui à cause de moi. Je veux que….  
-Alors, elle avance, cette valise ? les interrompit David en entrant dans la chambre avec deux verres de vin à la main, et un sourire rayonnant.  
-Oui! Maman a mis une photo de moi dans sa valise, argumenta Lily, en espérant clore la discussion avec sa mère.

Parler de son père commençait à devenir de plus en plus difficile pour elle. Plus elle grandissait, plus son amour pour lui se changeait en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère prenait toujours sa défense, pourquoi sa grand-mère continuait à pleurer sa disparition et pourquoi son grand-père lui racontait des anecdotes sur lui. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de lui en vouloir pour son absence. Tout ce qu'elle savait du haut de ses presque six ans, c'est qu'il était partit et n'était jamais revenu, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
Désormais c'était sa mère, David et elle , et elle s'en accommodait très bien. Elle était heureuse dans ce schéma familial et n'avait pas besoin d'un père fantôme pour s'épanouir.

Elle appréhendait seulement le départ de sa mère pour cinq jours. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive , Kate reviendrait vers elle.

-Tu as pris une photo de Lily dans ta valise ? Et tu en as pris une de moi aussi, j'espère ? la taquina le jeune homme, croyant que les yeux rouges des filles étaient simplement dus au départ imminent de Kate  
-Je vais aller me brosser les dents avant d'aller au lit, fit la petite, en profitant de cette occasion pour fuir la discussion « père fantôme » .  
-Lily, attends, je….  
-On fera un câlin ensuite…..Hein maman ?

Au regard de sa fille, Beckett comprit qu'elle s'était renfermée à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle savait pertinemment que l'absence de Rick dans sa vie avait été douloureux pour elle, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que sa fille en souffrait autant.

-Maman ?  
-Oui, chérie, acquiesça Kate en ne souhaitant pas la pousser trop fort. Je te rejoins dans ton lit pour une histoire et un câlin  
-Super ! s'exclama Lily en partant rejoindre la salle de bain.

Comment n'avait-elle pas fait attention à la détresse de sa fille? Partir une semaine n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. L'angoisse montait désormais, que devait-elle faire ?

-Alors si je résume, Lily a une photo d'elle dans ta valise et un câlin pour ce soir, puis-je espérer la même chose? demanda David en lui tendant son verre de vin rouge alors que Kate regardait dans le vague.  
-Kate ? …..hey, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer son fiancé, en la voyant paniquée devant le couloir vide sous ses yeux.  
-Je crois que je vais annuler cette fichue formation  
-Mais…  
-Ou me faire porter pâle, déclara-t-elle en commençant à ôter ses vêtements de la valise.

Comment pouvait-elle partir plus de cinq jours en laissant sa fille derrière elle… Non, elle devait d'abord régler le problème avec Lily. La petite semblait terrorisée à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois abandonnée. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir su faire face convenablement au manque de Castle, elle aurait dû mieux lui en parler, elle aurait dû….

-Arrête, la coupa David dans ses pensées en posant une main sur les siennes pour tenter de la calmer. C'est absurde, ta fille et moi nous nous en sortirons très bien.  
-Lily pense que je ne vais pas revenir, siffla Kate  
-Elle a cinq ans et c'est la première fois que tu pars loin d'elle, bien sûr qu'elle est terrorisée, mais Kate….. Vous ne pouvez plus vivre ainsi, soupira David  
-Ainsi ?  
-Vous avez cette relation particulière toutes les deux , avec ce passé qui n'appartient qu'à vous…..vous vivez dans cette bulle où personne ne peut entrer…..Laisse-moi une place dans sa vie…  
-Je….  
-Cette semaine est l'occasion rêvé pour nous. On va pouvoir évoluer ensemble tous les deux. Elle a besoin de savoir que même si tu n'es pas là, je suis là pour veiller sur elle.  
-David, c'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira Kate, ennuyée  
-Dès qu'il s'agit de Lily , tu agis comme une maman lionne et tout devient compliqué, répondit-t-il sur la défensive

Le fusillant du regard face à sa remarque, elle allait répliquer quand il déclara :

-Où est ma place ici ?  
-Pardon?  
-Je vis dans cet appartement dans lequel tu as eu une histoire avec lui, je tente de créer des liens avec votre fille….  
-Si ma fille est un problème pour toi, autant me le dire tout de suite, cracha-t-elle, excédée et fatiguée  
-Lily n'est pas un problème. Le problème, c'est toi…. Tu m'empêches de jouer un rôle dans sa vie. On va se marier, je vais adopter celle que je considère comme ma propre fille….. Mais Kate, laisse-nous une chance de créer des liens tous les deux. Comment veux-tu qu'elle me considère comme une figure paternelle si elle ne peut même pas passer deux jours sans toi, avec moi ?

Considérant ce qu'il disait, Beckett baissa les yeux honteusement. Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis sa venue dans leur vie, elle ne lui avait jamais laissé une place bien distincte dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours surprotégé Lily , elle souhaitait simplement que sa fille soit heureuse et pas blessée par la vie. Et apparemment, elle avait piètrement échoué. Soupirant, elle se fit la réflexion que David allait être son mari et bientôt le père de Lily, il méritait une chance…il avait raison.

-J'avais prévu plein de choses pour cette semaine, soupira-t-il, déçu, en prenant son mutisme pour un refus  
-Plein de choses ?  
-Oui….je voulais l'emmener au zoo et à la piscine.  
-La piscine ? Elle ne sait pas nager.  
-Justement. Tu lui as appris à marcher, parler, dessiner, et même patiner. Je voulais qu'on ait ça en commun.  
-La natation? sourit-elle, attendrie par son idée de passer du temps avec elle  
-Hum…tu sais , elle aurait pu dire « mon papa m'a appris à nager », fit-il plein d'espoir  
-Son papa, répéta Kate, étonnée par son désir révélé  
-Oh, ou bien « David » sinon,….. Je veux dire que si tu n'es pas prête ou si elle n'est pas prête , je veux bien …  
-Tu vas m'apprendre à nager ? le coupa Lily, qui avait terminé le brossage de dents, et qui se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre dorénavant.  
-Eh bien si ça te dit et si maman est d'accord, j'aurais bien aimé.  
-Maman , dis oui, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, gémit Lily, toute heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec David, en sautillant et en faisant la moue devant Beckett.

C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. L'idée de passer du temps avec David à nager, avec comme volatilisé sa peur de l'abandon. Souriant devant la mine réjouie de sa fille et le regard attendri de son homme, elle lui déclara :

-Si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas...  
-Chouette ! s'extasia la petite, en accourant dans les jambes de David pour un léger câlin  
-Chouette, cacahuète, sourit le jeune homme, tout content, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Les voir aussi heureux tous les deux réconforta Kate. David avait raison , elle devait le laisser gérer un peu plus le quotidien de Lily. Elle devait apprendre à s'effacer. Finalement, cette semaine leur ferait peut-être du bien à tous les trois.

S'agenouillant à hauteur de la petite brunette aux yeux bleus, David lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

-Maintenant, il est temps d'aller se coucher, princesse. Et demain, on attaque la semaine tous les deux. Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser  
-Promis ?  
-Promis, et puis c'est connu que je suis plus drôle que maman, plaisanta David  
-Oui!  
-Hey! s'offusqua, amusée, Beckett  
-Allez, va donc au lit , maman ne va pas tarder à venir te border  
-Bonne nuit David, sourit Lily en lui embrassant la joue  
-Bonne nuit cacahuète

Doucement la petite l'enlaça par le cou et lui chuchota à l'oreille, avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre:

-Bonne nuit papa.

Au son de sa réplique, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Avec une joie immense, il regardait la petite Lily sautiller pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Jamais encore, il n'aurait cru que le simple fait d'être surnommé « papa » l'extasierait à ce point. Se relevant, totalement abasourdit, il fut interrompu par la pression des lèvres de Kate sur les siennes.

-C'est pour quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant  
-Pour te remercier d'être toi , tout simplement.  
-ça veut dire que je peux la garder pour la semaine?  
-Oui…..mais si il y a un problème ou…  
-Je t'appellerai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerai sur ta fille comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux  
-Notre fille, rectifia Beckett, qui avait bien entendu les paroles de Lily plus tôt.  
-Notre…. fille, répéta, ému, David en l'embrassant tendrement.

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

Le vol était passé à une allure folle. Elle avait pu lire tout le programme du séminaire pendant la première heure, puis était repartie à ses premiers amours : un bon roman policier.

Ce matin, avant de se lever pour prendre l'avion, David l'avait réveillée tendrement avec des baisers et des caresses. Ils avaient fait l'amour lentement en se promettant de s'appeler tous les soirs. Elle avait ensuite pris sa douche, et embrassé la joue de sa petite fille qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Avant de partir, David l'avait surprise en lui offrant un cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-C'est pour le vol. Trois heures, c'est long quand on n'a pas de quoi s'occuper, sourit-il en la voyant ouvrir son présent.

Ses yeux contemplèrent la dernière couverture de son écrivain préféré : « Visage sans nom » d'Alex Conrad.

-Je sais que lire un bon roman chasse tous tes tourments. Alors voici le livre, mais il faudra te passer du bain et du vin rouge, cette fois-ci  
-Je crois que le vin rouge est servi aussi dans les avions, sourit-elle en lisant le synopsis de l'histoire  
-Tu prends le vol de 5 heures du matin  
-Il n'est jamais tôt pour boire dans les grandes occasions.  
-Tu passes trop de temps avec Martha, rit David en l'enlaçant une dernière fois avant son départ.

Le vol était donc passé à une allure folle. A huit heures, Kate débarquait déjà à l'aéroport. Récupérant sa valise, elle s'engouffra en dehors de la bâtisse pour héler un taxi quand une vague de chaleur la fit sourire. Le mois de juin en Caroline du Sud était déjà humide et prometteur pour ses footings quotidiens, pensa-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle de la voiture jaune:

-Bonjour, où puis-je vous emmener? demanda le chauffeur  
-Bonjour. Je souhaiterais aller au à l'hôtel « Creekside land » à Rantowles  
-Sans souci madame. Voyage d'affaires ou de plaisir ?  
-Affaires, sourit Kate, en allumant son téléphone pour y voir une photo de Lily prête à partir à l'école avec David.  
-Bien. Rantowles est une petite ville qui accueille pas mal de séminaires au début de l'été, fit le chauffeur pour meubler la conversation  
-Hum  
-Mais vous devriez profiter de votre temps ici pour faire un peu de tourisme. La région est très jolie.  
-J'en suis certaine, acquiesça Kate, qui avait bien en tête de sortir un peu de l'hôtel afin de ne pas ruminer sa solitude.

Le rythme de la formation était plutôt léger: 9h-12h, 13h30-16h30. Elle aurait donc tout le plaisir de visiter les alentours.

-Que me conseillez-vous ? demanda Beckett tout en admirant le paysage.  
-Charleston n'étant qu'à dix minutes de votre hôtel, je vous conseille son centre-ville, le port, ainsi que le pont Ravenel et les jardins botaniques.  
-ça a l'air sympa.  
-La plage est aussi à couper souffle à cette saison. Peu de touristes y sont présents, et une étendue d'eau sur plusieurs kilomètres devrait vous enchanter.  
-J'en suis certaine.

La plage….voilà une bonne idée pour son footing matinal.

-Et n'oubliez pas de passer voir le centre-ville en soirée, il y a pas mal de musiciens de rues, de marchés et de pubs sympas.  
-Tout un programme, lui sourit Kate, en apercevant au loin la pancarte de « Rantowles ».

* * *

 _ **Torontosun : Rick is a little better and Kate is moving slowly in his life with David ... what's going to happen?**_

 _ **Caskett71: Maintenant que le sujet est posé, on va pouvoir avancer de l'histoire. Que va-t-il se passer pour Rick ? Lily ? ou Kate et David? PS: je file voir ton dernier chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Melbea: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton dernier commentaire. C'est vrai je préfère le drame romantique au petite fleur bleue, je trouve que les émotions sont plus vraies ainsi. Mais Lily apporte aussi de la douceur au récit.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Je rêve, je rêve, je n'arrête pas. J'arrive même a me réveiller avec les dialogues en têtes ^^. Notre couple me manque énormément ^**_

 _ **Guest: Je te remercie!**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Est-ce que Lily va rencontrer Rick? Bonne question, mais une chose est sûre c'est que Kate et Castle sont dans la même ville pendant une semaine^^merci Gates !**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: David est plus que sympa ! C'est le type rêvé, alors peut-être que c'est lui la seconde chance de Kate , et Lily celle de Rick. ...je vais maintenir le suspens pour que tu continues à te languir.**_

 _ **julie91: Rick à New-York ? non, ...Kate a Charleston...oui ! ce chapitre est plus cool que le dernier moins dramatique mais garde encore tes mouchoirs au cas ou ^^**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je te remercie. J'ai évolué grâce à vous. Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé et je pense aussi que c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, alors je vais forger encore plus dure^^**_

 _ **45: Rick est perdu et tente de se relever seul. Il n'ose plus rentrer sur New-York et affronter sa mère après six années d'absence. Finalement, c'est l'écriture qui risque de le sauver ainsi qu'une jolie Capitaine en séminaire..non ?**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Je pense que cette histoire me donne pas mal de voies différentes et le titre est aussi ambiguë. Je vais laisser mon imagination vogué avec mon idée principal en fil conducteur. On verra ou ça nous mène ^^**_

 _ **rhane : Eh ben au bout de quoi ...quatre ou cinq fics, j'ai réussit à te tirer la larme à l'oeil, je suis fière ^^/ Parce que tu es une ou un de celle (ceux) qui me suit depuis le début, j'ai répondu à ta requête : je t'ai laissé un peu d'espoir, Kate est à Charleston^^/**_

 _ **A bientôt tout le monde ? ...on se retrouve au prochain chapitre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Concentré à nettoyer la table du repas, David surveillait de loin Lily qui regardait sa série préférée du moment « Chica Vampira ». La série n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et ciblait essentiellement les jeunes enfants ou les prépubères, mais la musique en fond sonore avait le don d'agacer dès le moment où elle démarrait.

On était lundi soir, c'était sa première journée avec Lily et il était déjà enchanté par la petite. Elle était tellement souriante, gentille et pleine d'entrain qu'il était facile de la garder.

Souriant face aux rires de la petite fille devant son émission , il déposait les deux assiettes sales ainsi que les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Séchant ses mains sur la serviette qui se trouvait sur l'îlot central, il prit le combiné d'une main en appelant la petite :

-Lily ! C'est maman.  
-J'arrive  
-Hey, chérie , sourit David en apercevant Beckett sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, en pyjama.  
-Hey, toi. Comment ça se passe ? demanda Kate, toute heureuse par ce face time de la soirée

Cette nouvelle technologie était du pain béni pour cette petite famille. Pouvoir s'appeler en vidéo conférence tous les soirs avait le don de rassurer Kate.

-Super ! s'exclama Lily en les coupant, tout en montant sur le tabouret pour apercevoir sa mère sur le cellulaire. David m'a emmenée au parc et on a mangé une gaufre !  
-Des sucreries avant le repas ? fit mine de s'offusquer Beckett, pour taquiner sa fille  
-Oui, mais on a mangé des endives ce soir  
-Oh…. Si tu as mangé des légumes, alors !  
-Et je me suis lavé les dents !  
-Génial, mon coeur. Tout se passe bien alors ?  
-Ben oui…. En même temps, ça fait qu'un jour, rétorqua Lily en fronçant des sourcils, ce qui fit rire les deux adultes  
-Tu as raison, mon coeur.  
-Demain, on retourne au parc et mercredi on va à la piscine  
-Eh bien, tout un programme!  
-Oui, oui, sourit la petite en contemplant sa maman . Elle est jolie, ta chambre.  
-Tu trouves? répondit Kate en bougeant son portable pour lui montrer la pièce dans divers angles.

La chambre était très confortable, mais aussi très simple. Un lit double était installé au centre de la pièce, avec un couvre-lit orange. Les tons des murs étaient dans les beiges, et deux tables de chevet, ainsi qu'un bureau, terminaient le côté « déco » de la chambre. Une douche ainsi que des toilettes étaient attenantes malgré tout, et, au grand soulagement de Beckett. Tournant son cellulaire vers son lit, elle s'arrêta quand la petite hurla toute heureuse :

-Tu as mis ma photo !  
-Bien sûr, petit coeur  
-Et il y a la mienne aussi, renchérit David pour taquiner Lily

Souriant tous les trois devant ce moment de détente, Beckett indiqua à sa fille que le moment de dormir arrivait très bientôt.  
Doucement, Lily se laissa entrainer par David jusqu'au lit sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère. Bordant la petite, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je laisse maman te raconter ton histoire et après je viens tout éteindre. Ok Cacahuète ?  
-ça marche, sourit la petite fille en serrant son doudou contre sa poitrine, alors que le jeune homme posait son cellulaire sur sa table de nuit pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes de sa vie.

\- Tu es prête chérie? demanda toute heureuse Kate en s'installant elle aussi confortablement sur le lit en prenant les livres des histoires du soir

\- Prête ! On en était au chapitre 16

\- Très bien...alors voyons...c'est l'histoire de bouche d'or, oh...j'adore cette histoire...

* * *

 _ **Charleston, 6 heures du matin, mardi matin.**_

Il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, quelques gouttes perlant encore sur son torse. Rick se regarda quelques minutes devant le miroir. De sa main, il caressait sa barbe de deux jours tout en prenant conscience de ses cernes autour des yeux et de sa perte de poids. Il avait pris par habitude de se raser moins fréquemment . Les premières années par manque d'envie et de motivation, mais finalement aujourd'hui, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'était habitué à se voir ainsi.

Il avait bien dû perdre plus d'une quinzaine de kilos, sa silhouette lui rappelait celle de ses vingts ans. Souriant devant sa musculature, il se mit à repenser à un souvenir.

 _Flashback_

- _Tu sais qu'un jour ce miroir va s'user à force que tu le regardes_  
 _-Kate, sourit Rick en se retournant pour voir sa petite-amie le taquiner tout en le contemplant de la porte_  
 _-Je suis certaine que tu connais chaque recoin de ton corps à force de te regarder le nombril, renchérit-elle en lorgnant sur son torse ouvertement_  
 _-Oh, on serait jalouse ? Tu veux que je me concentre sur ton corps, détective Beckett?, répondit-il d'une voix suave en essayant de l'encercler de ses bras alors qu'elle le repoussait en riant_  
 _-Castle, tu es trempé !_

 _Il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche après un énième appel matinal de Javier. A six heures du matin, il les avait réveillés . La tête posée sur le dos de Kate qui écoutait, somnolente, les instructions d'Espo, il se mit à lui caresser tendrement les flancs, puis les cuisses, alors qu'elle raccrochait en soupirant de fatigue:_

 _-On a un meurtre_  
 _-Combien de temps, souffla-t-il à son oreille en la bloquant à plat-ventre dans son lit_

 _Son odeur de cerise émoustillait tout ces sens, la sentir sous son corps aussi chaude et féline, attisait le désir de Rick. De ses mains, ils s'amusaient à titiller chaque parcelle de son corps tout en lui embrassant le cou._

 _-Combien de temps ? demanda perdue Kate_  
 _-Pour aller rendre justice._

 _Son désir pour elle n'était jamais rassasié. Il avait pensé, au tout début de leur relation, que ces quatre années de frustration à jouer aux chats et à la souris étaient la cause de toute cette envie, mais plus les mois passaient , plus leur vie sexuelle s'intensifiait. Il ne pouvait pas "expliquer" ce besoin qu'il avait de faire l'amour avec elle, de ne faire plus qu'un comme si c'était une nécessité. Quand son corps rentrait en friction avec le sien, plus rien n'existait, ils étaient dans leur bulle , dans leur monde. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il éprouve l'envie de lui faire l'amour, et Beckett était tout sauf passive à ce sujet._

 _-Rick , sourit-elle en sentant son envie d'elle sur son fessier. Espo nous attend dans quarante minutes, on n'aura jamais le temps entre…..hum…la douche…et …le petit-déjeuner, gémit-elle alors qu'il commençait à lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement, tout en laissant traîner ses mains sur son postérieur_  
 _-C'est toi mon petit-déjeuner, Beckett, rétorqua-t-il en lui mordillant la clavicule_  
 _-Tu…Hum..._  
 _-Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il en lui bloquant les hanches alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se tourner pour lui faire face. Laisse-moi faire ce matin…..laisse-moi te faire l'amour._

 _Elle n'avait jamais compris comment, avec de simples mots, Castle arrivait à intensifier encore plus son désir de lui. Chaque parole, chaque mot de son petit-ami, à caractère sexuel ou romantique, lui faisait oublier sa raison. Etendue à plat-ventre sur ce lit, le corps si puissant et si chaud de Rick sur son dos la fit gémir d'anticipation. Elle adorait_ _quand il la dominait ainsi, quand il lui exprimait son envie , son désir de lui faire l'amour._

 _Complètement à sa merci, le ventre sur le matelas, elle sentait son désir s'emballer. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps et sentir Castle si entreprenant et si prêt pour elle la fit déglutir de plaisir. Des papillons dans le bas-ventre, son érection près de sa cuisse et les doigts de Rick bien trop coquin ce matin ébranlaient tous ses sens._

 _Tentant de retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait ses mains lui écarter légèrement les cuisses afin de s'immiscer en elle, Kate entendit au loin la voix de Martha crier :_

 _-Et mince !...satané poêle !_

 _Sursautant au son de la voix de sa mère, Castle oublia bien vite le joli fessier de Kate, et tout les délices qui lui promettaient. Déposant sa tête entre les omoplates de Beckett, il entendait les remontrances de Martha dans la cuisine :_

 _-C'est pas vrai….. Elle a un don pour me gâcher la vie_  
 _-Castle ! le rabroua Kate, en se tournant sur le dos pour le regarder._  
 _-Quoi ? ...En quoi?…..Deux petits mots? …. Elle vient de gâcher un délicieux matin plein de promesses_  
 _-Seulement un matin, pas ta vie, le reprit-elle en caressant sa joue mal rasée_  
 _-C'est pareil….J'en avais tellement envie Kate, et d'un seul coup, plouf_  
 _-Plouf ? rit-elle_  
 _-C'est pas drôle. Elle vient de tuer mon soldat avant même la bataille_

\- C'est d"un romantique

 _\- Crois-moi...j'allais être tout sauf romantique ce matin, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant ._  
 _\- Rick, gémit-elle en sentant son érection reprendre de la vigueur_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- on n'a pas le temps et…_  
 _-Tu ne te plaignais pas du manque de temps, il y a quelques minutes…., la contra-t-il en baissant ses yeux noir de désir sur sa poitrine nue sous lui._

 _Sentant son regard s'attarder sur elle, Kate lui sourit pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres et lui murmurer :_

 _-C'est vrai, je ne m'en plaignais pas…. Mais ça fait déjà deux fois qu'on arrive en retard sur la scène du crime, les gars ne vont plus avaler cette histoire d'embouteillage à chaque fois._  
 _-Parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'ils le croient ? fit-il, attendri par sa_ _remarque_  
 _-Heu…..oui_  
 _-Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment un esprit aussi vif et intelligent que toi, peut être aussi naïf….Aïe ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle lui pinçait l'oreille face à sa remarque_  
 _-Je ne suis pas naïve !_  
 _-Oh si….tu l'es . Le détective Beckett est...…Aïe!_  
 _-Richard, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Martha en entendant les cris de son fils_  
 _-Oui! oui ! c'est juste Beckett qui….Aïe! …..Non mais tu vas arrêter!_  
 _-Ne dis pas à ta mère que…._  
 _-Richard, arrête donc d'exaspérer Katherine, rétorqua la matriarche derrière la porte, en repartant vers la cuisine_  
 _-Mais c'est elle qui…. Attends, où vas-tu ? demanda Rick à Kate alors qu'elle se levait du lit et cherchait ses vêtements_  
 _-Sur une scène de crime, et si tu ne veux pas que ce soit toi, la victime, je te recommande vivement de te lever!_

\- _Oh mais je suis tout "lever", rétorqua-t-il comme un bien heureux en baissant son regard sur son érection._

 _\- très drôle. Dit à ton soldat de déposer les armes, il n'y aura pas de bataille ce matin, sourit-elle devant sa moue_  
 _-Allez , il reste encore trente minutes, gémit-il_  
 _-Et bien , profite de tout ce temps pour prendre une douche froide et te raser_  
 _-Me raser ? Je croyais que tu aimais ma barbe, tu dis que ça me donne un air sexy , fit-il, étonné, en se touchant le visage_  
 _-Oui, c'est vrai, sourit-elle, ses vêtements à la main, près de la salle de bain. Si sexy….Mais…..tout-à-l'heure dans ce lit…tu m'as excitée…..alors j'ai pas vraiment besoin de te voir aussi sexy…..toute la journée_  
 _-Je pourrais calmer cette excitation sous la douche ? rétorqua, émoustillé, Castle en se levant plein espoir._

 _Le reluquant ouvertement des pieds à la tête, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Sa proposition était plus que tentante. Elle avait dorénavant une envie furieuse de lui faire l'amour, et le voir, si nu, si près et si sexy devant elle, lui fit refermer les cuisses d'envie._

 _-Kate ? sourit Castle en voyant son regard noir de désir sur lui._

 _Levant son regard sur lui et non sur son anatomie plus que réveillée, elle se rappela de la scène de crime et de l'heure plus que tardive. Ne souhaitant pas donner une nouvelle raison aux gars de les taquiner, elle déclina son offre, tout en refermant à clé la salle de bain pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre._

 _-Tu es une allumeuse! soupira Rick la tête sur la porte._

 _C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouvait devant cette glace , le visage dorénavant rasé et toujours aussi frustré, malgré une douche froide, en train de se faire taquiner par Kate._

 _-Tu es mouillé_  
 _-Evidemment , je sors de la douche, renchérit Castle en lui caressant le visage sans trop s'approcher pour ne pas tremper les vêtements de Kate_  
 _-Et glacé, sursauta-t-elle en sentant ses doigts sur son visage_  
 _-La faute à qui ? Tu m'as allumé_  
 _-Oh , tu n'étais pas en reste non plus avec ton corps sur le mien et tes doigts si coquins..._  
 _-Tu sais , il nous reste encore…..cinq minutes, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement_  
 _-Je sais…..mais Martha est dans la cuisine et elle t'a fait des pancakes_  
 _-Des pancakes ? Elle a cuisiné ? fit-il, surpris, en la regardant comme une extra-terrestre_  
 _-Oui…. Elle les a faits pour Alexis_  
 _-Elle est à Columbia_  
 _-Elle avait oublié….Sa petite-fille lui manque. Alors prends donc ces cinq minutes qui nous restent pour discuter avec ta mère_  
 _-Mais j'avais une autre idée en tête, gémit Rick, l'embrassant à nouveau_  
 _-Oublie cette idée et pense à ta mère_  
 _-Les femmes de cette maison ont un don pour tuer mon soldat aujourd'hui, ronchonna Castle en relâchant son étreinte pour partir rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine._

 _Fin du Flashbac_ k

C'était son dernier souvenir heureux avec Kate. Après ce matin-là, ils étaient allés sur la scène de crime pour découvrir le corps d'Assam Faroh, ce qui avait ensuite mené à l'enlèvement puis au meurtre de sa fille. C'est ce dernier matin, avec elle, qu'il revivait encore et encore. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur de cerise titiller ses narines, ses doigts de diablesse le faire frissonner , ou simplement encore ressentir son désir pour elle.

Soupirant devant sa glace, il se gratta légèrement la barbe en se souvenant de la réplique de Beckett et il murmura en souriant :

-Je suis sexy.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette fichue enveloppe que son père lui avait donnée hier matin. Quand il était rentré, il l'avait soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à savoir ,ou simplement, à vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence . Il en savait assez, Kate avait refait sa vie et sa mère semblait aller bien…finalement c'est tout ce qu'il devait savoir, non ?

Sortant de la salle de bain, il partit s'habiller pour rejoindre la marina et écrire un peu, comme chaque matin, près d'une tasse de café .

* * *

 ** _Plage de Tybee island, 7 heures du matin._**

Baskets au pied, cheveux remontés négligemment en queue de cheval, ipod dans les oreilles, Kate courait depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes sur l'accès, réservé aux cyclistes, qui longeait la mer et les différents bar de Charleston .

L'air marin emplissait ses poumons et une vague de tristesse s'abattait sur elle à chaque inspiration, chaque pas. Elle n'était pas revenue en bord de mer sans lui. La plage , la mer, les coquillages, c'était eux…..C'était ses derniers souvenirs heureux avec Rick. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à retourner dans les Hamptons malgré la maison qui lui appartenait désormais.

Quelque part , elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais emmené Lily faire des châteaux de sable ou se baigner en plein océan. Elle avait toujours privilégié les vacances à la campagne plutôt qu'à la mer. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à passer cette étape.

C'est pour cette raison que, aujourd'hui, courir en bord de mer n'évoquait pas particulièrement de plaisir pour elle. Malgré une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de l'océan ou sur la quiétude qui se dégageait de ses lieux , Kate commençait à sentir la tristesse l'envahir. La voix, le visage de Rick, ses mots envahissaient ses pensées à chaque foulée.

 _"Allez Beckett, vient te baigner, l'eau est tellement bonne"_

S'arrêtant après quelques minutes, la gorge nouée, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et de garder ses émotions enfouies au fond d'elle. Les mains sur ses hanches, la tête baissée, la respiration anarchique, elle s'en voulait de ressentir encore autant de frustrations, de sentiments en elle après toutes ces années.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas regarder l'océan depuis son départ ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas boire une tasse de café sans fondre en larmes ? Pourquoi la vie était si difficile, sans ses mots, ses gestes, ses sourires... Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible….

Chassant du revers de la main une larme sur son visage, elle releva le visage en tournant le dos à l'océan. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder la mer, ses yeux étaient rougis, ses mains tremblaient et son coeur se serrait. Déglutissant en tentant de garder ses larmes , elle posa le regard sur le centre-ville de Charleston qui s'éveillait devant elle.  
Plusieurs bars jalonnaient le bord de mer, des boutiques de maillots de bain, bouées ou souvenirs étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Toutes les façades étaient colorées de différentes façons dans les tons pastels et donnaient un sentiment de chaleur et de convivialité.

Quittant la piste cyclable, elle éteignit son ipod et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jogging pour héler un taxi. La course à pied en bord de mer n'était pas une bonne idée, elle devrait trouver un autre endroit dorénavant, pensa-t-elle, en sueur.

S'installant dans l'habitacle de la voiture jaune, elle donna au chauffeur l'adresse de son hôtel en contemplant par la vitre, la beauté de Charleston. Sa vue n'était fixée que sur la rive gauche, animée, de la ville. Au dernier feu rouge, au moment de redémarrer, son attention fut attirée par un homme assis de dos , un calepin à la main , une tasse de café dans l'autre, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il ressemblait tellement à Castle que son souffle se coupa , son coeur se serra. Elle posa brusquement sa main sur la vitre en scrutant fébrilement l'homme au loin, avec son stylo à la main.

Doucement, la voiture s'éloigna du centre et de cet inconnu. Beckett tourna une derrière fois le visage vers cet homme qui semblait tant lui rappeler son petit-ami. Il en avait la posture, la façon de bouger, mais il était beaucoup plus mince. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait.

Séchant une nouvelle larme, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cet inconnu, c'était trop dur, il lui ressemblait tant.

-Vous allez bien, madame ? s'inquiéta le conducteur devant sa tristesse

Elle espérait depuis toute ces années, qu'il soit toujours en vie et qu'il ne gisait pas ,quelque part, seul et abandonné de tous. Ouvrant une dernière fois sur cet homme, elle le vit déposer de dos son stylo pour siroter son café. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être Castle à quelques mètres. Elle était simplement remuée d'avoir remis les pieds sur une plage, et son esprit lui jouait des tours.

\- Madame ? vous allez bien?  
-Oui, merci, mentit Beckett en se promettant de ne plus remettre un pied près de cette plage qui remuait trop de souvenirs.

* * *

 ** _NewYork, 9h30_**

Installé devant son bureau, son cellulaire à la main , il écoutait les recommandations de son interlocuteur tout en se justifiant de ses actes auprès de ce dernier.  
Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles, et il avait dû agir en conséquence pour atteindre sa cible. Soupirant devant la tournure des évènements, il fut surpris par le ton hargneux de son supérieur:

-Je veux qu'on soit clairs , je veux que toute menace soit écartée , et qu'elle ne sera pas un problème pour moi  
-Je vous assure que…..  
-Je me présente aux présidentielles , je veux m'assurer que rien ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Si c'est le cas, je ferai le ménage avant  
-Monsieur, je peux vous assurer qu'avec la venue au monde de sa fille , il y a presque six ans, Katherine Beckett a arrêté sa vendetta contre vous  
-Il vaudrait mieux, sinon elle risque de perdre plus que son écrivain. S'il faut le lui rappeler, je m'en ferais une joie.  
-Il n'y aucun problème, je peux vous l'assurer. Et si Beckett s'interpose entre vous et votre but, je ferai le nécessaire pour la bloquer , affirma-t-il en regardant le dossier de photos qu'il avait sur elle  
-Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, au moindre doute, je m'occupe personnellement de sa fille.  
-Oui, Mr Bracken, affirma ce dernier alors que le sénateur raccrochait le combiné pour le laisser seul devant les clichés d'une petite brunette de cinq ans, les yeux bleus et le sourire enfantin.

* * *

 ** _Charleston, pause de midi_**

Assise sous un arbre dans un parc public, Kate grignotait sa salade tout en contemplant les gens s'activer devant elle. Sa matinée s'était relativement bien passée, mis à part l'incident sur la plage. Elle commençait à se faire des connaissances parmi les participants du séminaire.

Elle avait espéré parler à Lily mais David lui avait indiqué que Jim l'avait récupérée pour un déjeuner-surprise. Son fiancé en avait donc profité pour avancer sa paperasse de demande de soins, afin de finir plus tôt et d'emmener Lily au cinéma le soir. On était mardi, et il souhaitait profiter du fait que la petite n'avait pas classe le lendemain pour passer la soirée devant le dernier Disney en salle, « Vahiana ».

Quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir sa fille au téléphone, elle en avait néanmoins profité pour discuter avec son fiancé de son programme du matin, et de la richesse de son séminaire.  
Après vingt minutes de conversation, elle l'avait laissé à ses tâches de paperasse pour aller récupérer sa salade sur le pouce, et en avait profité pour s'octroyer un pique nique dans le parc.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à cet homme qui l'avait troublée un peu plutôt sur la plage ce matin. Sa stature, sa façon de bouger et ce café dans la main lui rappelaient tellement Castle qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir immobilisé le taxi pour en avoir le coeur net.  
Elle savait que c'était seulement l'espoir de le voir qui attisait son imagination. Après six ans sans nouvelles, et une chasse à l'homme pendant plus d'une année, elle ne pouvait pas le trouver sur son chemin comme ceci et encore moins en train d'écrire comme si de rien n'était.

Six ans, pensa-t-elle en soupirant tout en remuant distraitement sa salade. Elle se demandait pourquoi encore aujourd'hui elle espérait le revoir. Pour Lily, certainement , sa fille méritait de connaître son père. Leur conversation avant-hier l'avaient énormément ébranlée. Lily en voulait tellement à Castle que le coeur de Beckett se serrait à cette idée. Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait était que la petite semblait plus qu'heureuse avec David dans sa vie.  
Elles étaient toutes les deux plus heureuses avec lui dans sa vie.

Le regard dans le vague, elle sursauta au son de la sonnerie de son téléphone dérangeant sa quiétude. Souriant devant le nom de l'appelant, elle décrocha en avalant une bouchée de salade :

-Beckett  
-Hey, Sweety, comment vas-tu ?  
-Je vais bien, et toi ?  
-Oh tu sais la routine, meurtre, cadavre et sexe  
-C'est….dégoûtant dit comme ça , grimaça Beckett  
-Pas avec les cadavres !  
-Encore heureux! s'estomaqua-t-elle face à sa réplique

Le départ de Kate pour ce séminaire avait inquiété sa meilleure amie. Lanie n'avait pas exprimé ses craintes à Beckett de peur d'intensifier les siennes déjà présentes, mais la savoir si loin de Lily était tellement exceptionnel qu'elle s'inquiétait de ses réactions.

-Alors le séminaire se passe bien ?  
-C'est super intéressant, j'apprends plein de choses comme…..gérer les plannings ou le stock de matériel  
-Matériel ?  
-Hum…. Crayon, calepin, papier toilette ou….  
-Tu sais, Honey, je me répète mais rien ne t'empêche de changer de travail.

Kate se plaignait rarement de sa nouvelle fonction. Cela lui pesait de ne plus être au centre des enquêtes, de l'action, de devoir être cantonnée à la paperasse. Elle s'ennuyait à ce poste, elle avait toujours été une femme de terrain et non une femme de bureau, mais avec la venue de Lily, tout avait changé. Elle avait même refermé le cas de sa mère pour leur sécurité à toutes les deux.

Elle donnait souvent le change auprès des personnes qui l'entouraient pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais avec Lanie, c'était différent. Elle pouvait se confier plus librement. Son amie la connaissait tellement bien que Beckett ne voyait aucun intérêt à lui mentir, de plus, avec la disparition de Rick, elles s'étaient rapprochées et Lanie était désormais sa seule confidente.

-Changer de travail…..pour faire quoi ? Je ne peux plus être flic, tu le sais, c'est trop dangereux  
-Reprends tes études.  
-Lanie, j'ai une fille à élever  
-David t'aidera avec Lily, et je serai là aussi  
-Non, il y a le mariage et …. Je vais les financer comment, mes études, soupira Kate en rangeant sa salade dans son sac plastique  
-Castle t'a laissé de l'argent et…  
-Cet argent est pour Lily  
-Kate, avec tout ce que les Nikki Heat rapportent, tu peux….  
-Non, je ne veux pas de son argent, la rabroua, de façon virulente, Kate  
-Ok, très bien, abdiqua la métisse. C'est juste que ça me désole de te savoir malheureuse  
-Je ne suis pas malheureuse, Lanie, j'ai une fille charmante et un fiancé canon, tenta Kate pour dédramatiser la situation  
-Oh oui, il est canon  
-Hey !  
-Je plaisante, rit Lanie heureuse de taquiner son amie

Pendant quelques secondes, seuls leurs souffles résonnèrent dans le cellulaire. Alors que Lanie allait lui annoncer qu'elle voulait prendre sa fille le lendemain après-midi, pour une virée shopping, elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix de Kate. Elle semblait …perdue et hésitante :

-J'ai cru le voir ce matin .

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à lui confier ce qui l'avait ébranlée le matin. Mais elle avait besoin de poser des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle se voyait mal en discuter avec David. La tête entre ses mains, elle écouta Lanie lui répondre :

-Tu as cru voir qui ?  
-Castle…..je…..  
-Kate, soupira gentiment la métisse face à la tristesse dans la voix de son amie  
-il était de dos,je n'ai pas vu son visage... il écrivait….et….  
-Et?  
-Rien, il buvait un café, il lui ressemblait tellement…..  
-Tu lui as parlé ? fit Lanie sur un ton bienveillant  
-Non, j'étais dans un taxi. Mais j'aurais dû….. Maintenant j'ai cette image dans ma tête , c'est fou….. Tu imagines, si c'était lui...  
-Kate... c'est pas possible  
-Je le sais, mais si…..je….enfin…  
-Dis-moi , Honey.

La gorge de Kate se noua à nouveau , elle avait du mal à poser des mots sur ses sentiments, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

-C'est stupide, je le sais. Je suis heureuse avec David, je l'aime mais…..  
-Il n'est pas Castle  
-Personne ne sera jamais Rick, c'est pas ça. Notre histoire méritait tellement plus qu'une fuite. Je ne le blâme pas, j'aurais pu le faire à l'époque, le blâmer tu sais, …. mais maintenant, avec Lily…..je comprends. Si quelque chose lui arrivait….je comprends Lanie.  
-Quel est le souci alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas…. J'ai comme un goût amer et un sentiment d'inachevé. J'aurais mérité un au-revoir…. Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant...je...

\- Kate, si Castle était vivant , il serait revenu depuis tout ce temps, fit sur un ton bienveillant Lanie.

\- Tu as raison...on en a déjà parlé mais...je ne sais pas, ... voir ce type, tranquillement adossé, en train d'écrire avec sa tasse de café m'a troublée.  
-Tu l'as vu ce matin ?  
-Oui, quand j'ai fait mon footing matinal  
-Alors un mec qui écrit à cette heure-ci est forcement un habitué. Demain, retournes-y avec tes baskets, et si tu le croises, va lui parler. Tu arrêteras de te torturer.  
-Tu veux que j'aille aborder un inconnu que je prends pour le père de ma fille, comme ça ?  
-Oui…..non, grimaça Lanie à cette idée. Regarde-le de face et tu verras que tu doutes pour rien.  
-Ok…ok….Ou alors j'arrête de penser à Castle et je me focalise sur l'homme qui partage ma vie.  
-Kate, si tu me parles de ça, c'est que ça te perturbe. Va le voir et passe à autre chose.  
-Je vais y réfléchir, mais attendant je dois te laisser, le cours sur « comment gérer le stress de vos employés » va démarrer . Ils devraient rajouter "comment gérer mon stress".  
-Oh, c'est une bonne idée…..je t'appelle demain, si tu as besoin de parler avant, appelle-moi.  
-Ok, à demain. Et merci, sourit Kate en raccrochant, le coeur plus léger mais toujours perturbée par cet inconnu.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander: et si elle l'avait cherché tout ce temps et qu'il était ici ,simplement en train d'écrire ? Non, impossible, il les avait laissées, elle , Martha et Lily…..Il ne pouvait pas juste…. Profiter du temps avec une tasse de café, soupira-t-elle en se levant pour partir rejoindre le programme.

* * *

 _ **Chrisfancaskett : Kate a croisé Castle...sans le savoir. Mais elle a raison...elle le cherche et il boit une tasse de café ? lol**_

 _ **caskett71: David prend sa place dans cette petite famille pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily. Mais tout va être remis en question, non ? ...et Braken n'est pas loin.**_

 _ **Rescador: Je crois que tu es le seul(e) a trouvé David sympathique. C'est vrai ce n'est pas Castle, mais il beau,sexy,gentil et géniale avec Lily...il a connait depuis plus de trois ans.**_

 _ **Rhane: Tu avais juste Kate est allée courir sur la plage mais c'est elle qui croit avoir halluciner lol. Et pour l'enveloppe encore faudrait-il qu'il l'ouvre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **Sandye59: Kate et Rick sont à Charleston. Nous sommes Mardi...elle repart Vendredi...le compte à rebours est lancé.**_

 _ **julie91: On avance tout doucement avec les craintes et les joies de chacun. Kate sourit avec sa fille, Castle avec ses souvenirs mais Kate et David ensemble sont pas mal...et ils s'aiment non ? Et puis que va penser Lily de ce père qu'elle ne veut pas.**_

 _ **Melbea: Tu as raison, cette histoire sera toute sauf paisible. Ils vont devoir apprendre à se connaitre et se sera difficile pour tout le monde. Surtout que Braken va bientôt annoncer sa candidature au présidentielle. Que fera Kate ?**_

 _ **Castlefan : Elle l'a appelé Papa, mais en même temps est-ce mal? L'essentiel c'est le bonheur de Lily , non? et elle semble aussi têtu que sa mère cette gamine.**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Ce chapitre ne se lira pas devant le petit déjeuner mais je te l'offre pour le goûter ^^. On va devoir avancer, après cinq chapitres, il est temps, non ? Les personnages sont en place, l'intrigue est lancée, le méchant rentre dans la cour, il ne manque plus...que la rencontre. A bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **Pau974: Mon David est un amour avec Beckett et Lily. et quand Castle va revenir que va-t-il se passer? Lily connait David depuis ces trois ans, et Kate, va se rendre compte que Castle se prélasse sur la plage au lieu d'assumer ses responsabilités. Il n'est pas bien certes, mais va-t-elle le laisser s'expliquer ? ^^**_

 _ **emiliepousse45: Rhô, ben pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant. Certainement ce soir. Alors je ne peux pas te dire comment la rencontre va se passer ^^**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est un régal de vous lire et de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de l'intrigue. A très vite ?**_

 _ **chris65: Tu vois, je t'ai écouté. Elle l'a presque rencontré sur le port^^/**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5 .**

* * *

Refermant son calepin avec beaucoup de frustration, Rick n'avait pas réussi à écrire un seul mot aujourd'hui. L'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans sa table de nuit envahissait toutes ses pensées. Que voulait dire son père en lui affirmant qu'il devait prendre conscience de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui ?

Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer, et désormais une bonne partie de sa journée. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à déjeuner. Toute cette histoire commençait à reprendre le dessus sur ses résolutions d'aller de l'avant et ne plus penser au passé.

Se levant, et laissant un billet de 20 dollars pour les nombreux cafés qu'il avait sirotés depuis son arrivée le matin, il vit Andréa , la serveuse, se poster devant lui , son plateau à la main et avec toujours le même sourire chaleureux :

-Fini de noircir les pages, l'écrivain ?

Elle s'était prise d'affection pour cet inconnu qui venait régulièrement depuis plusieurs mois boire un ou plusieurs cafés noirs , son calepin à la main et un air maussade sur le visage. Son personnage l'intriguait et l'attirait en même temps.  
Ses traits révélaient une grande tristesse, il avait l'air abattu , vaincu par la vie et en même temps une très grande force de caractère émanait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Son physique plus qu'attrayant n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus. A chaque fois qu'il passait, son crayon à papier à la bouche afin de trouver l'inspiration , elle en avait le souffle coupé. Ses bras musclés et sa barbe naissante lui donnaient un côté sexy et sauvage qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient établi un contact. Ils discutaient , parfois plaisantaient, mais à chaque fois elle le sentait sur la réserve. Il maintenait une certaine distance entre eux qu'elle ne parvenait pas s'expliquer. Parler de sa vie privée lui était impossible, à chaque fois il se refermait comme une huître et cette mélancolie dans ses yeux réapparaissait. Andréa avait donc appris à ne pas trop le pousser. Chaque parole, chaque échange avec Rick était simplement un pur bonheur pour cette jeune serveuse de trente ans.

-Pas d'inspiration, lui sourit tristement Castle, en récupérant ses affaires sur la table.  
-Peut-être demain, suggéra-t-elle en récupérant les vingt dollars et se préparant à lui rendre sa monnaie  
-Peut-être.  
-Tu écris quel genre de récit ? Autobiographique ? Historique? Romantique ?  
-Oh ,rien de tout cela.

Qu'écrivait-il ? Très bonne question. Pendant des années, écrire des romans policiers , des intrigues de meurtre ou sur les aventures d'un personnage fictif avait été son gagne-pain, sa vocation, son passe-temps favori.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Un écrivain déchu, déçu par la vie, qui notait au gré de ses humeurs, ses pensées, ses envies, son histoire. Son calepin pouvait être comparé à un journal intime. Il y parlait de ses peurs les plus profondes, de ses craintes mais aussi de son désarroi ou de ses espoirs .

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu d 'inspiration, mais il se demandait surtout s'il arriverait à continuer à écrire sur un homme qui passait son temps à la marina, un café à la main et le coeur en berne.

-Quel genre alors ? demanda-t-elle, en lui souriant amicalement  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment des écrits. Il n'y a rien de bien intriguant ou d'intéressant même. Garde la monnaie Andréa, éluda Rick, en lui rendant son sourire et en repartant, penaud, sur la promenade du port  
-On se voit demain ? l'interpella la jeune serveuse, qui s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements une nouvelle fois.  
-A demain.

 _ **Bureau du Docteur Avery, 17 heures**_

Les yeux sur ses notes, le médecin attendait patiemment que son patient s'ouvre un peu plus à lui. Depuis quelques mois, il avait débuté des sessions de psychanalyse avec cet ancien auteur de romans policiers. Tout d'abord pris au dépourvu par sa venue, il avait promis de garder le silence sur ses sessions .  
Richard Castle était, avec Patterson, l'un de ses écrivains préférés. Le docteur Avery avait suivi tous les Derrick Storm et les Nikki Heat. Quand sa disparition était devenue publique, il y a six ans, il avait espéré pouvoir un jour avoir la chance de relire un jour un de ses écrits .

C'était donc plus que troublé qu'il avait rencontré Castle , il y a plus de huit mois, pour démarrer une session. Après plusieurs entretiens , Rick lui avait dévoilé l'histoire de sa vie, la perte de sa fille, sa fuite et la traque de l'assassin d'Alexis. Il avait ensuite révélé être anéanti et tellement brisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à retourner auprès des siens. Il n'était plus Richard Castle, il était devenu un autre homme.

Depuis ce jour, le docteur Avery avait décidé d'aider cet homme. Toutes les séances avaient pour but de le faire revenir sur New-York auprès des siens, et de retrouver un semblant de paix.

Mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait Castle plus perturbé, plus agité que les sessions précédentes. Quelque chose le tracassait profondément. Relisant ses notes, il attendait patiemment que Rick se confie à lui quand celui-ci déclara enfin :

-Mon père m'a rendu visite hier  
-Sa visite mensuelle? demanda Avery en levant le regard sur l'auteur pour le voir la tête baissée, les mains entre ses jambes et le dos voûté.  
-Hum  
-Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
-Comme toujours. Je ne comprends pas son obstination de continuer à venir me voir.

Devant le mutisme du thérapeute, Castle leva la tête pour tomber sur son regard compréhensif , et continua donc, hésitant:

-Il m'a laissé une enveloppe  
-De quelle nature?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Apparemment, elle contiendrait des réponses pour moi…des réponses sur ce que j'ai manqué ces six dernières années.  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir ?  
-Pourquoi le faire ? rétorqua-t-il perdu.

Il avait déjà tenté de retourner sur New-York, tenté de reprendre sa vie en main. Mais au moment où il avait aperçu Kate, puis la tombe de sa fille, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Comment faire face à un avenir sans Alexis, sans Beckett à ses côtés ?

Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir refait sa vie. Après ses années d'absence , elle avait le droit au bonheur. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas engagés tous les deux. Elle était "simplement" sa petite-amie….. Son rêve éveillé. Et la façon avec laquelle il l'avait quittée, les mots qui lui avait dits, il comprenait aisément qu'elle ait tourné la page.

Se grattant la tête comme pour y voir plus clair, il repensait à cet avenir qu'il avait souhaité à une époque. Un avenir auprès d'elle. Il s'était toujours imaginé finir sa vie près de Kate, c'est pour ça qu'il avait acheté une bague, et c'est pour ça que, six ans après, tous ses rêves , ses espoirs tournaient encore autour d'elle.

Il se demandait souvent si elle aurait accepté sa demande en mariage à l'époque, ou si….elle aurait bien voulu avoir une famille avec lui…. En y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui exprimer ouvertement un désir de maternité...et pourtant elle était mère à présent. Elle avait un enfant...une fille avec un autre. Certainement avec son "one and done".

-Vous n'êtes pas curieux? l'interrompit dans ses pensées le docteur Avery

-Curieux ? Non, pas vraiment, soupira-t-il….Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de découvrir Beckett avec un autre  
-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?  
-Pas le cas ? fit-il surpris. Elle a eu un enfant.  
-Beaucoup de personnes ne finissent pas leur vie avec le père ou la mère de leur enfant.  
-Je le sais bien, répondit Castle en pensant à Meredith, puis à Alexis.  
-Alors, vous….  
-Mais pas Beckett, le coupa-t-il, sur un ton résigné et résolu. Kate est différente.  
-Elle est humaine comme tout le monde, elle peut faire une erreur, même dans son mariage  
-Je le sais, mais….elle est têtue et elle se bat pour ce qui est juste, sourit Rick en repensant à elle. Si elle se marie ou si elle a un enfant avec un homme, c'est que c'est le bon. Elle est comme ça, dure mais entière. Si elle a porté un enfant, c'est que le père est un homme chanceux. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle se battra toujours pour sa famille, son mariage et donc pour lui.  
-Très bien. Et qu'en est-il de votre mère ? reprit le médecin qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison.  
-Ma mère…elle me manque….mais….je suis brisé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaiterait me voir ainsi, avec autant de bagages émotionnels.  
-Elle aimerait sûrement savoir que vous êtes en vie. Dans la même semaine, elle a perdu sa petite-fille et son fils unique….  
-Je n'avais pas le choix, souffla Castle, énervé, en se levant brusquement  
-On a toujours le choix, Mr Castle…..Sinon comment expliquer votre présence ici et non à ses côtés ?  
-Je….je….  
-Oui ?  
-Je dois y aller, l'heure est passée, éluda Rick qui se sentait oppressé par toutes ces questions pertinentes  
-Ne vous renfermez pas Mr Castle…, où en est l'écriture ? tenta Avery pour changer de sujet

Se tournant pour prendre son manteau , il ricana de lui même avant de lui déclarer :

-L'écriture ? Je suis une épave sans imagination et sans muse. L'écriture fait partie de mon passé. Je suis fini.

Et sans un autre mot, il sortit du bureau pour retourner à son hôtel et ruminer une nouvelle fois sa peine.

 _ **Charleston , 6 heures du matin.**_

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après avoir discuté avec sa fille et David avant leur soirée ciné, elle avait tenté de lire un peu. Le dernier roman d'Alex Conrad semblait prometteur. Seulement elle avait du mal à rentrer dans l'histoire, dans l'intrigue et dans les personnages. A chaque page terminée, elle avait l'impression de planter un couteau dans le dos de Rick.

Cette sensation, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie depuis sa disparition. Cet inconnu sur la plage l'avait complètement chamboulée, malgré l'entêtement qu'elle y mettait pour le nier.  
Posant le roman rageusement sur la table de chevet, elle se souvint du regard de chien battu de Rick quand Conrad l'avait suivie pour le besoin de son livre, elle se souvint aussi de sa promesse à ce moment-là:

-Je ne suis la muse que d'un seul auteur. Always.

Cette histoire était dingue et allait la rendre folle. Comment un homme , un café à la main , avait autant de poids dans ses pensées et ses sentiments ?

S'énervant contre elle-même, elle s'était connectée au réseau wifi de l'hôtel pour regarder les locations sur la Grande Pomme. Avec David, ils avaient convenu de discuter déménagement. Elle n'avait pas accepté l'offre mais ne l'avait pas refusée non plus.  
Observant toutes les annonces, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était la prochaine étape dans leur vie de couple, avant le mariage. Ils méritaient tous les deux de nouveaux souvenirs dans un endroit neutre. Cette idée de nouvel appartement n'était donc pas une idée farfelue.

Pour une meilleure organisation, elle sélectionna les logements qui se trouvaient dans son quartier. Elle ne souhaitait pas changer les habitudes de sa fille. Lily adorait son école et ses amies, et Kate pouvait très bien allier l'utile à l'agréable.

Sa recherche d'appartements avait duré deux bonnes heures quand, vers 23 heures, David lui avait envoyé un message pour l'avertir qu'ils étaient rentrés et que Lily dormait profondément. Sautant sur son cellulaire, elle l'avait appelé:

-Hey, chérie, susurra d'une voix douce son fiancé, qui entrait dans leur lit complètement éreinté  
-Hey….Alors, ta soirée a été bonne ?  
-Super. On a eu du pop corn et Lily a adoré ce dessin animé. Elle s'est endormie dans le taxi, mais elle était ravie.  
-Tu m'étonnes, entre le parc et le ciné, tu l'occupes bien.  
-Je veux juste que ton absence ne lui pèse pas trop.  
-Je le sais et je t'en remercie, sourit, attendrie, Beckett  
-Et toi , ta soirée ?  
-Oh….elle a été productive. J'ai sélectionné une dizaine d'appartements.  
-Appartements ?  
-Oui. Tu as raison, on devrait envisager de déménager . Alors j'ai trouvé pas mal d'appartements dans notre budget , dans le même quartier, avec plus de superficie.  
-Je…..whaou….Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
-Il y a en a même plusieurs avec trois chambres, ajouta-t-elle, heureuse  
-Trois….chambres ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma fiancée ! la taquina David, fou de joie.  
-Je crois que l'éloignement me fait réaliser mes priorités. Et mes priorités sont Lily et toi. Alors si tu ne te sens pas bien où l'on vit, on peut très bien déménager.  
-Avec trois chambres?  
-Oui….mais pas besoin de la remplir tout de suite. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée.  
-Trois chambres, répéta David, rêveur  
-J'ai dis, du temps…  
-J'ai compris, mon coeur. Je suis juste ravi que tu y penses.

Ils avaient discuté pendant une heure encore avant que Kate ne raccroche sous les ronflements de son fiancé.

Elle avait ensuite tenté de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Les yeux posés sur la photographie de Lily, elle n'avait qu'une envie, serrer dans ses bras sa petite fille et sentir son odeur de cerise. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Quand, à 5h30 du matin , elle vit qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas, elle s'était levée pour se doucher et enfiler ses baskets  
Courir l'avait toujours aidée à extérioriser ses sentiments, alors, sortant de l'hôtel , elle héla un taxi et partit en direction du parc de Charleston.

* * *

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Elle courait depuis quarante minutes avec en fond sonore dans ses oreillettes du « Bruno Mars », et son souffle commençait à s'épuiser, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et son buste, ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, mais elle ne relâchait pas la cadence, elle avait besoin de courir, besoin de s'éloigner de tous ses tourments.

Toutes ses pensées étaient chamboulées, elle revivait inlassablement des pans de son passé. Plusieurs images lui vinrent à la tête et ses yeux rougissaient à chaque pas de plus sur le bitume.

La respiration saccadée, le coeur tambourinant, elle dut se résoudre à s'arrêter après une heure de course autour de ce parc de Charleston. Les mains sur ses jambes, le dos voûté et les yeux sur la route , elle tentait de maîtriser son souffle.

Elle se sentait épuisée et tellement perdue. Tout cette histoire devait s'arrêter. D'habitude, après un effort physique , elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qui l'obnubilait c' était cet inconnu près de la plage. Comme si, quelque part , il l'attirait comme un aimant.

Et si, après l'avoir cherché pendant des mois, après avoir refait sa vie, après s'être battue si fort pour être ici maintenant, elle devait faire face à lui …..comme ça…  
Ses questions commençaient à lui donner la migraine, mais en même temps, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit lui. Et si, après six ans, elle le trouvait assis à la terrasse de ce bar ? Et si c'était lui?... Et si c'était Castle ?

Tout ceci était absurde. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser guider par sa peur , elle était Kate Beckett. Elle avait survécu à la mort de sa mère, à une balle dans le coeur, à l'absence de Rick , à une maternité , elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'effondrer à la vue d'un inconnu.

Faisant tournoyer la bague de fiançailles qui trônait fièrement sur son annulaire, elle repensait à ces trois dernières années avec David. A sa rencontre avec lui, à leurs nombreux repas, à leur premier baiser, leur première fois…..oui, elle l'aimait.

Elle devait tirer un trait sur son passé, sur Castle. Elle allait changer d'appartement et tourner la page.

Sortant du parc, elle marcha plusieurs minutes , regardant la ville s'éveiller peu à peu à chacun de ses pas.  
Les couleurs sur les façades étaient époustouflantes , Charleston était vraiment une ville magnifique. Le soleil montait tout doucement et Kate sourit en voyant le ciel rosé à l'horizon.

Eteignant son ipod, elle se trouva à un croisement. Sur sa droite, à quelques pas, se trouvait le bar et certainement cet inconnu qui obnubilait ses pensées, mais à gauche, deux taxis attendaient sagement de nouveaux clients.

Hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle réfléchit en touchant une nouvelle fois sa bague. Que devait-elle faire ? S'éloigner ou faire face à cette peur qui la paralysait depuis la veille ? Parce que, finalement , elle était tétanisée. Si c'était Rick , elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais si ce n'était pas lui, si elle devait faire face à un nouvel échec, elle devrait …à nouveau perdre espoir.

Elle était amoureuse, elle aimait David, elle aimait leur histoire. Elle n'était pas du genre à épouser un homme sans réfléchir ou à le laisser seul avec sa fille sans en être amoureuse.

Mais ne pas savoir comment allait Rick la tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Quelque part, elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, de ne pas avoir sauvé Alexis, et de ne pas avoir suffi pour l'aider à surmonter sa mort.  
Il était son partenaire , son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé …..qu'elle aimait…et elle l'avait laissé tomber dans les mêmes ténèbres qui l'avaient happée à la mort de sa mère.

Déglutissant à l'idée qu'elle ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux que cet inconnu n'était pas Rick, elle tourna à droite à l'intersection et marcha quelques minutes de plus avant de trouver la devanture du bar : « Seconde Chance ».

Quel nom bizarre pour un bar, pensa-t-elle, en s'éloignant quelque peu pour ne pas être vue du peu de clients qui buvaient un café ou prenaient un petit déjeuner. S'installant sur un muret , dos à la mer, les mains tremblantes, le soleil dans le dos, elle attendait patiemment que son mystère se résolve.

Il n'était pas loin de 7h30 passés, son estomac commençait à quémander les glucides qu'il avait évacués avec cette course dans le parc, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur cette terrasse en face d'elle. Seuls trois clients s'y trouvaient, et aucun signe de cet écrivain.  
Mettant ses mains tremblantes entre ses cuisses, elle baissa le regard quelques instants en se remémorant son départ.

 _Flashback ._

 _Ils s'étaient violemment disputés après la mise en terre d'Alexis. Rick avait eu des propos assez violents à son encontre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, fou de rage. Il avait fermé à clef, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de rester à l'extérieur, dos à la porte._  
 _Elle se souvenait de la tristesse qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait entendu ses pleurs, ses soubresauts de tristesse, on aurait cru entendre les cris d'un animal qu'on abattait ._

 _Toute sa force s'était alors évaporée, les larmes, qu'elle avait tenté de contenir depuis le début de l'après-midi pour l'accompagner au cimetière, se déversèrent comme un torrent sur son visage. Sous le poids du chagrin, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle se souvint d'être restée des heures à l'entendre pleurer derrière cette porte. Entre deux larmes, elle lui murmurait son amour, son soutien…..mais il n'avait pas ouvert la porte._

 _Elle avait espéré le serrer dans ses bras , sentir son corps contre le sien et pleurer avec lui. Mais il avait eu besoin de s'isoler dans cette fichue chambre, en lui hurlant dessus._

 _Vers une heure et demi du matin, elle s'était levée en entendant les pleurs de Martha à l'étage. Se sentant inutile pour Rick , elle était allée rejoindre la matriarche, qu'elle avait bercée jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, et avait finalement laissé le champ libre à Rick pour fuir._

 _Elle se souvint de cette nausée qui l'avait prise quand elle avait vu sa penderie vide, la note sur son lit « je suis désolé », et l'absence totale de Castle._  
 _Oui, elle pouvait se souvenir de cette matinée-là comme si elle y était encore. Elle avait été paralysé devant ce fichu mot , elle avait cru mourir….Elle avait cru que son coeur se brisait, que ses poumons se broyaient. Elle se souvint de tous les jours suivants...toutes ces journées, ou elle avait espéré son retour...un coup de téléphone...ou juste un autre mot stupide._

 _Et depuis six ans, elle culpabilisait de s'être levée pour rejoindre Martha, de ne pas avoir défoncé cette porte pour aider Castle à passer à travers son chagrin, de lui avoir donner l'espace qu'il lui avait réclamé._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Relevant les yeux emplis de larmes, la gorge nouée, sur la terrasse en face d'elle ,elle commença à sécher une larme quand elle se stoppa devant la vision qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Sa respiration se coupa, son regard se brouilla , ses mains tremblèrent et elle sentit la cicatrice entre ses deux monts la brûler sur place.

Tout ceci était un cauchemar , elle allait se réveiller….il ne pouvait pas être là…il ne pouvait pas être là….

N'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle voyait, elle se pencha en avant pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.

Après six ans…..six longues années, elle le trouvait dans un bar à siroter un café !

Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient, se mélangeaient, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire, elle se sentait submerger par toutes ses émotions.

Séchant, du revers de la main , un coin de sa bouche, elle tenta de se lever et de s'éloigner, mais ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de Rick.

Un stylo à la main, un air contrarié sur le visage, une tasse de café dans l'autre, il regardait son calepin sans bouger. Il était totalement concentré sur sa page blanche. Elle avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Sa barbe de quelque jours, ses quelques kilos en moins et cette mine perplexe sur son papier, lui rappelait les heures qu'elle avait passé à le contempler à écrire au poste sur son ordinateur portable ou tout simplement dans l'intimité de son bureau.

Comment après six années, elle pouvait le trouver à une terrasse de café ? Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios...un retour surprise de sa part, ou au détour d'une enquête, ou encore un appel de l'hôpital mais jamais...ainsi. Se levant fébrilement, elle se cacha dans un recoin d'un immeuble à quelques mètres de lui pour trouver refuge.

Elle se tenait le ventre tout en s'agenouillant, pour s'adosser au mur, afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air, d'hyperventiler, de faire une attaque de panique. Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Que faisait-il ici? Que devait-elle faire ?

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, le visage en larmes, les mains tremblantes. Elle n'osait pas sortir de son recoin, elle n'osait pas poser le regard sur lui. Elle ne savait plus comment agir, quoi dire.

Prenant son cellulaire, elle composa un numéro:

-Hey, Sweety, tu es bien matinale, bailla Lanie en s'étirant

-Kate ? s'inquiéta la légiste en entendant les pleurs de son amie et son souffle plus qu'anarchique

-Honey, respire…concentre-toi sur ma voix et respire, tenta-t-elle en se levant comme une folle pour enfiler des vêtements à la va-vite.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Lanie tenta de calmer la crise de panique de sa meilleure amie. Avec des mots réconfortants, en lui demandant régulièrement de respirer , elle tentait d'y voir plus clair sur ce qui pouvait autant l'affecter. Son angoisse montait en pensant que ce devait être à cause de ée en jogging, elle était sortie de son appartement pour héler un taxi et accourir chez Beckett, pour vérifier que sa filleule allait bien, quand elle entendit enfin le son de la voix de son amie:

-Il…mon dieu…c'est lui.

La timbre dans la voix de Kate indiquait une profonde blessure. Elle semblait perdue et si…..faible que Lanie se sentit complètement perdue sur ce trottoir New-Yorkais.

-Lui ?  
-Castle…..l'inconnu…..c'est Castle.

A la réplique de son amie, Lanie se figea. Castle ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur lui ainsi, pas après tout ce temps. Pas après la chasse à l'homme que Kate avait lancé à son départ.

-Je…..tu…..Oh mon dieu….  
-Il est ici Lanie…. Après tout ce temps…..il est ici.  
-Calme-toi, chérie.  
-Je vais vomir, déclara Kate en rejetant une nouvelle fois les restes de son diner de la veille.

* * *

 _ **L** ** _a r_ encontre arrive...Alors il vous plaît ce bar "Seconde Chance" ?**_

 _ **Christ65: Elle a écouté les conseils de Lanie et a enfin trouvé des réponses à ses questions ^^**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate est lost and now she will have to face Castle.**_

 _ **Pau974: On va bientôt assister aux retrouvailles. Que va faire Kate ? lui parler ? crier ? ou fuir ?**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Le dernier chapitre ta laisser sur ta faim , j'ai bien peur que lui aussi, du coup ^^^**_

 _ **Julie91: ça y est maintenant est réellement lancer ! Kate sait que Rick est en vit et sirote des cafés à Charleston et bientôt Braken va lancer sa candidature au présidentielle. ça va bouger ! Mais pas sûr que Beckett prenne bien le fait que Castle sirote du café, non ?**_

 _ **emiliepousse45: Tu as raison le moment approche et sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre haut en couleur. Alors discussion ? fuite ou cri ?**_

 _ **Guest: En un mot: Merci ! c'est toujours un plaisir de voir vos commentaires après un chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Sandye59: David qui joue les sous-marin avec Kate sous l'oeil attentif de Braken ? Mon pauvre dentiste tu lui en veux. Je le rend gentil, beau , adorable papa et tu le voit avec le dragon^^. tu as peut-être raison...ou pas ^^**_

 _ **Melbea: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire précédent. Il y aura beaucoup de flash-back dans ces Fics pour avoir un aperçu des six années précédentes.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Kate a enfin vu Castle et elle est pas au bout de ses peines...lui aussi d'ailleurs. Alors comment va se passer la rencontre ?**_

 _ **Rescator: ça se complique avec Braken mais en même temps , si je suis la suite de la série. Kate a laissé William Braken pour l'amour de Castle au départ et pour sa vie, avec sa disparition c'est Lily qui l'a éloigné de lui. Mais Braken va bien devoir finir derrière les barreaux , non ? Après tout Castle a le droit au meurtrier d'Alexis pourquoi pas Beckett ?**_

 _ **sasou: Ha enfin , une fan de mon David ! . On est d'accord que Kate et Castle c'est...fantastique mais il n'est plus le même et la laisser seule. Alors ce dentiste est pas trop mal , hein ?**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012:Ta mort sur la conscience? surement pas ! mais ton stress sur ma conscience ne m'embête pas ^^. David victime de Braken ? peut-être mais Beckett risque de le pleurer non ? Elle n'est pas genre à se fiancer , perdre son futur mari pour accourir dans les bras de castle ? Si ? A moins que tu n'envisages pas une fin Caskett dans ce scénario ...ou David reste en vie et là...tu risques de me détester**_

 _ **Guest2: Beckett ne choisira pas Rick si elle pleure David ^^et il y a Lily dans toute cette histoire/**_

 _ **Rhane: Je n'ai pas continuer la suite de la rencontre parce que j'attend tes hypothèses ^^ou pour mieux te chambouler. En tout cas, l'altercation va avoir lieu...PS: David avec Braken ? ...il va falloir attendre pour le savoir**_

 _ **Castlefan: Et voici un nouveau chapitre, c'est bizarre mais je sens que tu vas attendre la suite avec plus d'impatience. Alors comment vois tu la suite ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6.**

* * *

Tous ses souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle revoyait la note qu'il avait laissée sur son lit avant son départ…. Son « au-revoir », elle se revoyait en pleurs, complètement abattue , puis ensuite l'annonce de sa grossesse….. ses mois de recherche , de traque insensée, d'espoir et de désillusion…. Son accouchement.  
Elle pouvait entendre les premiers cris de Lily et ressentir à nouveau le dilemme qui avait fait rage dans son coeur à cet instant, entre la joie et la profonde tristesse qu'il ne soit pas là.  
Elle revivait ces six dernières années , toutes les choses qu'il l'avait manquées avec sa fille...avec elle.

Elle l'avait cru mort. Au fond d'elle, elle le pensait mort. Et aujourd'hui…..il sirotait un café en terrasse ?

Comment un homme pouvait-il abandonner sa famille sans donner signe de vie pour refaire sa vie en Caroline de Sud ?  
Comment avait-elle pu aimer un homme pareil ?  
Elle le pensait à la poursuite du meurtrier d'Alexis, elle le croyait mort pour cette quête...

Ses mains tremblaient , son coeur tambourinait et son visage était ravagé par les larmes. La tristesse, la déception, et la colère prédominaient sur la joie de le retrouver en vie. Toute ses certitudes étaient parties en fumée au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Au loin , comme un bruit sourd, elle pouvait entendre les mots de Lanie dans son téléphone qu'elle tenait à peine du bout des doigts :

-Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu t'es sûrement trompée…. ça ne peut pas être lui.

La légiste était, elle aussi, sous le choc de cette révélation. Quand elle avait suggéré à Beckett de retourner au café ce matin pour dissiper ses doutes, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle y trouverait Castle.  
Elle avait même oublié cet inconnu qui l'avait tourmentée, elle avait mis cette angoisse sur le compte du stress de l'éloignement de sa fille, ou de la fatigue, ou encore de son futur mariage.

Debout en plein New-York, en jogging , les cheveux en vrac suite à son saut du lit, Lanie était pétrifiée par la nouvelle.

-Non , Lanie, je ne suis pas sûre de reconnaitre le père de ma propre fille ! Bien sûr que c'est lui ! cracha, énervée, Becket qui sortait de sa torpeur.

La colère…. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Une profonde et frustrante colère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile pendant des années, elle pensait le connaitre mieux que ça . Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux que ça.

-Ok, ok….Heu, il est assis dans ce bar et il fait quoi ?… Il écrit ? fit la légiste, toujours abasourdie par cette nouvelle  
-Tu oublies le café! Monsieur boit son café ! Alors que moi, je n'arrive même plus à en avaler une goutte!  
-Sweety, tu devrais te calmer  
-Me calmer ? Me calmer ? J'ai passé ces six dernières années à élever sa fille pendant qu'il se la coulait douce! Je le croyais mort Lanie! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Je croyais que…., balbutia Kate dont la voix se brisait un peu plus à chaque constatation.  
-Honey..  
-Je croyais qu'il était parti pour rendre justice à Alexis…..Mon Dieu…..Ce que j'ai pu être bête ! Il a fui!  
-Kate, tu dois vraiment te calmer. Il y a sûrement une explication, ce n'est pas le genre de Castle de laisser sa famille derrière lui pour prendre du bon temps. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et discuter …  
-Je vais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux ! oui ! fit, folle de rage, Beckett qui faisait dorénavant les cents pas sur le trottoir . Je te jure que je vais l'abattre !  
\- Ok….donc calme-toi avant …..et discute après, grimaça Lanie  
-Discuter ? Pour quoi faire! Il sait où j'habite, il sait où se trouve Martha ! Et il n'est jamais revenu ! Je l'ai attendu ! Je l'ai attendu pendant six ans ! Je l'ai cherché ! Je l'ai pleuré et …  
\- Kate, tu dois te…  
\- Et il est là dans ce foutu bar , tous les matins, pour écrire ? continua-t-elle hargneusement  
-Tous les matins ?  
-C'est toi qui me l'a dis! Un écrivain qui se pointe aussi tôt dans un bar pour écrire est un habitué!  
-Depuis quand tu écoutes à la lettre ce que je dis? marmonna Lanie alors que Kate continuait son monologue sans relever sa remarque  
-Il écrit…tous les matins? Sur quoi ? …. Il a dû trouver une muse, fit-elle atterrée par sa déduction  
-Kate, tu…  
-Six ans ! Bien sûr qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle muse !  
-Ok , tu es hors de toi, mais…  
-Mais quoi ! hurla Kate au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'y a pas de mais ! Comment peux-tu même lui chercher une excuse ! Et crois-moi je suis beaucoup plus que "hors de moi" !  
-Je…  
-Rien ne justifie son absence dorénavant. Rien ne justifie qu'il soit partit !  
-Il a perdu sa fille. Il est peut-être paumé. Je veux dire, quand tu as perdu ta mère , tu…  
-Je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la terre pendant six ans!  
-Non. Mais chacun vit son deuil différemment. Tu t'es plongée dans le boulot, Castle lui…eh bien…. Je ne sais pas…. Mais tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour sans avoir une explication.

-...

-Pense à Lily, tenta Lanie, qui ne savait pas comment lui faire entendre raison.

Elle comprenait sa colère, sa fureur. Six années…pendant six ans, elle avait vu Kate se battre chaque matin pour juste mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée quand Castle avait quitté le loft. Elle l'avait vue trébucher, hurler, pleurer, et se relever…pour Lily et ensuite grâce à David. Elle comprenait le sentiment de déception, de trahison qui devait l'envahir, mais elle devait penser à sa fille désormais.

-Lily ?  
-Oui. Tu viens de retrouver son père et….  
-Mon dieu, Lily, mon dieu, soupira-t-elle, paniquée, en la coupant.

Elle avait retrouvé Castle…elle avait retrouvé le père de sa fille. Et maintenant ? …Ils avaient enfin trouvé un rythme dans cette nouvelle famille et elle avait l'impression que tout allait exploser. Comment allait-elle expliquer à sa fille et à son fiancé qu'elle était tombée sur Castle au coin d'une terrasse ? Elle allait certainement blesser David,…..et Lily….comment allait-elle réagir ? Ces derniers temps, son aversion pour Rick était au paroxysme, Kate était partie sans régler le problème et elle s'en voulait dorénavant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer un père dont elle ne voulait pas.

-Et Martha….pense à Martha, Sweety, renchérit Lanie qui tentait de lui faire prendre conscience que tout allait être chamboulé.  
-Je vais le tuer, grinça Beckett. Je te jure que je vais le tuer !  
-J'arrive, Sweety…..je prends le premier vol et j'arrive.

Lanie ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire pour apaiser sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter ça toute seule. Après plus de six ans à l'épauler, à l'aider, à la pousser à aller de l'avant, elle sentait Kate totalement perdue et sur les nerfs.

-Non  
-Non ? fit la légiste, surprise par son refus  
-Non. C'est entre lui et moi. Tu restes à New-York…Pas un mot à personne…  
-Mais….  
-A personne, Lanie. J'ai besoin de temps…je dois réfléchir à tout ça et voir comment tout va se dérouler  
-Honey, chérie, je….  
-Tu restes à New-York, pas un mot aux autres. Je te rappelle plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sans un autre mot, elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Lanie de répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Totalement excédée désormais, elle reposa rageusement son cellulaire dans la poche de son jogging, en se répétant :

-Respire…..respire….respire…..

Se frottant l'arête du nez, elle réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, et en même temps , elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Que devait-elle faire? S'asseoir gentiment et lui parler des six dernières années ?

-Hey , Castle ? Comment ça va ? Tu sais quoi , on a une fille et ta mère est dépressive . On t'a cherché dans tous les coins du monde, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à cette terrasse.

Sa colère ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. Elle augmentait de seconde en seconde. Séchant ses larmes, elle s'avança lentement au coin de la rue pour l'observer encore une fois de loin.

Ses expressions n'avaient pas changé d'un iota, il semblait en pleine réflexion , son calepin ouvert devant lui, son stylo à la main, comme si de rien n'était. Il était bien loin des préoccupations de Beckett. Doucement, il releva le visage pour scruter l'horizon, elle crut défaillir devant la vue qu'il lui offrait. Le poids des années avaient laissé des marques sur son joli visage, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Il semblait plus mature, moins enfantin, comme si la malice qui l'habitait avait fui pour laisser place à un homme plus sombre, plus dur.

Prenant une grande respiration , elle tentait de canaliser le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir dans ces conditions...

* * *

 _ **Bar « Seconde Chance », 8h50**_

Il arrivait à s'exaspérer lui même . Assis depuis plus d'une heure à cette terrasse de café, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Le syndrome de la page blanche …comment pouvait-il souffrir de ça en écrivant un journal intime ? Sa vie était vraiment pathétique et sans aucun intérêt.

Prenant la tasse de café qui se trouvait devant lui, il commença à la déguster quand une effluve de parfum arriva à ses narines. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son calepin, il aperçut une ombre devant lui.

Cette odeur, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Pendant des années, elle lui avait suggéré des fantasmes, puis, par la suite, de grandes promesses de délices. Ce parfum avait été son leitmotiv pendant plus de cinq ans : la cerise.

Sa respiration se bloqua, son coeur tambourina…Ce ne pouvait pas être elle…il faisait fausse route. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver devant lui après toutes ces années. Il n'osait plus bouger, ni respirer comme si elle allait s'évaporer au moment où il poserait les yeux sur elle.

Sans demander la permission, Beckett poussa le siège qui se trouvait en face de Castle pour s'y installer, et déclara sur un ton froid :

-Salut, Castle.

Rien que le fait de le saluer lui donnait la nausée, elle tentait de cacher son trouble derrière une apparence froide et hostile, mais à l'intérieur, elle était paniquée et stressée. Doucement, il releva les yeux de son calepin et tomba des nues en la découvrant devant lui.

Kate Beckett était devant lui….Sa Kate Beckett...

-Ka…Kate, bégaya-t-il .

Sa voix…..elle avait oublié le son doux et mélodieux de sa voix. Elle était toujours touchée quand il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était comme s'il transgressait la ligne qu'ils s'étaient imposée pendant des années. C'était intime ….et tellement agréable.

Elle pouvait voir son malaise. Ses mains avaient lâché le stylo pour se mettre à trembler, sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait à chaque déglutition, son regard semblait heureux mais tétanisé.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes , ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot. Tout ceci était surréaliste .

Des années d'absence, des années de pleurs, et ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre , à des kilomètres de New-York , sur une terrasse en bord de mer.

Rick était subjugué par l'image qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle était magnifique. Vêtue de son jogging, les cheveux remontés en chignon et les yeux rougis, elle était à couper le souffle. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il restait tétanisé devant elle. Son regard était tellement triste et colérique qu'il ne savait pas comment agir ou quoi dire.

Après des années à se cacher puis à hésiter sur son retour, Castle était pétrifié, elle était en face de lui.

-Un nouveau café, l'écrivain ? les fit sursauter Andréa, son plateau à la main, et toujours autant souriante.  
-Heu…je….je ne sais pas.  
-Vous prendrez quelque chose, madame ? demanda-t-elle, devant l'effarement de Castle  
-Non, merci, siffla Kate qui tentait de garder son calme  
-Rick ? Tu veux un autre café ?

A la question d'Andréa dont le ton était si personnel, Beckett releva le sourcil et croisa ses bras autour de son buste , en répétant sur le même ton mielleux:

-Oui, Rick, un autre café ?

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois la tristesse dans ses yeux avaient laissé place à une colère sans nom. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de hargne dans ses yeux, même du temps de leurs premières années de partenariat, quand il s'amusait à l'exaspérer, il n'avait vu autant de fureur.

-Non, merci, déglutit-il sans lâcher du regard Beckett qui le fusillait  
-Très bien, à plus tard alors, sourit Andréa, avant de repartir sans arrêter son observation sur cette jeune femme qui accaparait les pensées de son écrivain.

Se grattant la nuque, tout en cherchant ses mots, Castle fut surpris par la question de Kate qui se voulait froide et hostile :

-Alors, tu sirotes des cafés depuis six ans sur cette terrasse avec cette serveuse ?  
-Je…non..je…  
-Sympa, ta vie...la mienne est beaucoup moins drôle.  
-Elle n'a rien de sympa , crois-moi.  
-Oh ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Le climat de la côte ? L'architecture de la ville ? L'arôme du café ? Pas assez de bimbos ? ... En tout cas, ce n'est pas la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ta petite-amie ou ta mère.  
-Je….  
-Six ans!  
-Je sais, soupira ce dernier en tentant de lui attraper la main  
-Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard  
-Ok, ok….je….je suis désolé, Kate.  
-Désolé. Tu es désolé ! Et pourquoi? Pour m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pour être parti comme un voleur ? Pour m'avoir brisé le coeur ? cracha-t-elle au bord des larmes en se relevant rageusement .

Sans un autre mot, elle partit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile en face de lui, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Toutes ces années à l'attendre pour un « je suis désolé »... Elle se rendait bien compte que quoi qu'il lui dise, elle le prendrait mal. Elle était folle de rage contre lui. Mais le « je suis désolé » était au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait été capable de le tuer à mains nues pour ce foutu « je suis désolé » !

Elle aussi était "désolée" ! Désolée, d'avoir du élever sa fille seule, désolée d'avoir du faire face à son absence avec sa mère, désolée de l'avoir pleurer, désolée de l'avoir aimer ! Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, que toute cette mascarade était qu'un rêve. Comment l'homme de ses souvenirs, l'homme avec qui elle avait fait un enfant, pouvait abandonner sa famille pour ...écrire en bords de mer ?

Marchant sur la promenade des cyclistes comme la veille, Kate sentait ses pas de plus en plus lourd sur le bitume. Comme si son chagrin augmentait à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait. Les mains dans ses poches, la tête baissée, elle avançait, le coeur en miettes, alors qu'elle pouvait le sentir dans son dos. Les effluves de son parfum n'avaient pas changé avec le temps. L'odeur du bois mentholé envahit ses narines et elle sentit ses remparts tomber, un par un . Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Comment pouvait-il lui briser le coeur une nouvelle fois?

Castle, lui, ne disait plus un mot. Il la sentait perdue et totalement hors de contrôle. Quand elle s'était levée , il l'avait suivie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans une explication. Depuis six ans, il culpabilisait de l'avoir laissée ainsi derrière lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui hurler dessus à l'époque, lui reprocher la mort d'Alexis, elle n'était pas responsable. Elle méritait autre chose qu'une note sur son lit. Elle méritait tellement plus que des cris et des reproches.

Il avait souvent imaginé la revoir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il prenait la voiture ou qu'il attrapait son cellulaire, il se dégonflait. Elle avait une vie, une famille...il n'avait pas le droit de tout chambouler parce qu'elle lui manquait.

Alors la voir ici, à Charleston , après tout ce temps, lui allégea un peu le coeur. Il pouvait s'expliquer, donner ses raisons, il pouvait lui parler et en apprendre plus sur elle.

Relevant le regard, il sourit en observant sa démarche, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Malgré ses baskets, ses jambes étaient toujours impressionnantes, ses hanches aussi félines….et ses fesses…..mon dieu….ses fesses. Perdu dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs, il l'entendit murmurer fébrilement :

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort.  
-Je suis désolé.

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à s'excuser depuis une demi-heure, mais en même temps, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait disparu comme un lâche pendant six années. Rien ne pouvait justifier qu'il n'ait pas pris une seule minute pour lui écrire un mot ou l'appeler. Il était tellement focalisé sur l'assassin d'Alexis qu'il ne vivait, ne respirait que pour ça à l'époque.

Kate était toujours sous le choc de sa rencontre avec lui. Elle se débattait encore entre cris et explications. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre son absence.

-Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ? déglutit-elle comme un animal blessé

Il ne pouvait pas être ici depuis tout ce temps. C'était dingue mais illogique. Elle avait besoin de réponses, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas revenu auprès d'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir si elle avait pleuré un lâche ou un homme brisé.

-Deux ans, chuchota-t-il honteux face à cet aveu.

Deux ans ? Il était tranquillement ici depuis deux ans ?

-Deux ans….mon dieu….  
-Kate, je…  
-Tu travailles ici ?  
-Heu…non  
-Tu es marié ? Tu…  
-Non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ! la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, le visage en larmes

\- Pour qui ? se moqua-t-elle ironiquement. Pour un homme qui a fuit en pleine nuit sans laisser de traces !

\- Kate...écoutes...je ne suis pas marié ou...  
-Non ? Alors quoi Castle ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu déambules dans cette ville depuis deux ans en écrivant et buvant des cafés! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici depuis deux ans ? Parce que prendre le téléphone et appeler n'est pas une option apparemment!  
-Je….ok.… écoute…..je…je ne sais pas par ou débuter, soupira-t-il nerveux, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant

\- Par le début, se serait pas mal, cracha Beckett

\- Ok...alors...Après être parti du loft,  
-Fui…. Après avoir fui comme un lâche en laissant ta mère derrière toi…

\- Je n'ai pas fui, j'ai...

\- Tu es parti en pleine nuit, sans avertir personne, moi j'appelle ça une fuite !

\- Je venais d'enterrer ma fille !

\- Je le sais, mais..  
-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je me lève tous les matins comme si de rien n'était ? pesta-t-il, énervé à son tour  
-Tu aurais pu demander de l'aide…on t'aurait aidé et..  
-Aidé ? On a tué ma fille !  
-Je le sais ! Je sais ce que c'est de…  
-Non ! Non, tu ne sais pas, la coupa-t-il . Tu as perdu ta mère, Kate….ta mère…..et c'est….dramatique, mais…..bon dieu…..son enfant…..c'est…..tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Complètement atterrée par ses allégations , elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le gifler. Il se trouvait en face d'elle depuis toutes ces années avec pour seule explication que sa souffrance était plus virulente que la sienne ?

-Désolée de ne pas avoir perdu plus, Castle…..Désolée de ne pas comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre son enfant…..Désolée d'avoir cru être suffisante ou….  
-Kate, j'avais besoin de lui rendre justice…J'avais besoin de me coucher en sachant que le responsable de la mort de mon bébé ne vivait pas heureux quelque part. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Tu …..bon dieu….Kate, tu sais très bien ce que tu représentais pour moi.

Baissant la tête, Beckett sentit ses larmes redoubler. Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui…..Elle le savait et c'est ça qui était si douloureux.

-J'ai traqué sans relâche le meurtrier d'Alexis. Quand je suis parti…J'ai passé des nuits et des jours , des mois puis des années pour enfin réussir à lui rendre justice. Et quand je suis arrivé à mon but….La douleur que je ressentais, cette noirceur qui m'envahissait depuis sa mort, ne s'estompait pas. Je suis mort dans cette camionnette, Beckett. Le Richard Castle que tu as connu est mort. Je ne suis plus qu'un écrivain déchu qui déambule dans cette ville, je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé, admit-il, le coeur lourd, sans la lâcher du regard.  
-Pourquoi ne pas être revenu ? Même après toutes ces années….Pourquoi ne pas…  
-Je suis revenu, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle haletait de surprise devant lui  
-Tu…quand ?  
-Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Tout s'écroulait sous ses aveux. Il était revenu. Pourquoi Martha ne lui en avait jamais parlé? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de la joindre ?

-Tu as réussi là où j'ai pêché. Tu as toujours été une force de la nature, une battante. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas me relever de la mort d'Alexis, comme tu l'as fait après la mort de ta mère. Je t'admire pour ça, tu sais…je…  
\- Oh s'il-te-plaît, garde tes…  
-Je suis revenu et je t'ai vue Kate. C'est pour ça que je suis reparti, c'est pour ça que je vis ici dorénavant.  
-Tu …. Tu m'as vue ?  
-Hum…et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je n'avais plus rien à faire sur New-York. Ma place n'est pas là-bas. Tu as refait ta vie, tu es allée de l'avant et c'est très bien….… ma mère aussi va bien, fit-il, le coeur lourd, en voyant sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt  
-Comment oses-tu dire que nous allons bien !  
-Tu es Capitaine et..  
-Whaou ! Je suis capitaine ! Bonne nouvelle. Je le suis depuis presque cinq ans Castle! Tu crois que c'est mon boulot qui….  
-Et tu as une fille, la coupa-t-il en relevant le regard sur elle.

Quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens; il y vu de l'effarement, un choc sans nom. Comme si savoir qu'il connaissait l'existence de cet enfant l'avait secouée.

-Tu es allée de l'avant et c'est bien. Je suis heureux pour toi.  
-Tu sais pour Lily, fit-elle, choquée et profondément attristée

Il avait l'impression de lui arracher le coeur, de lui le piétiner. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Oui, il savait pour Lily, et ça changeait quoi ? Elle avait eu un enfant avec un autre, elle avait refait sa vie…la bague qui trônait fièrement à son doigt en était la preuve.

-Oui, je sais pour….Lily. Si je suis revenu et reparti dans la foulée, c'est à cause d'elle. Je ne voulais pas….

Il fut stoppé par une gifle magistrale sur la pommette droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase « je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta famille ».

Kate était folle de rage, choquée, peinée, atterrée, détruite. Depuis tout ce temps, il était au courant qu'il avait une fille et il avait préféré partir ? Quel homme était-il pour abandonner sa propre fille ! Pour lui avouer en pleine figure être parti à cause d'elle !

La claque qu'elle lui asséna retentit dans les rues voisines de Charleston. Jamais encore , elle n'avait frappé quelqu'un avec autant de force et de véhémence. Il la répugnait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Castle. Tu peux rester ici à siroter des cafés et mater le cul de cette serveuse autant que tu le souhaites. Continue à te chercher des excuses pour être un homme lâche qui abandonne sa propre fille. Je m'occuperai très bien de Lily sans toi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour élever notre fille, et je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi pour ça ! hurla-t-elle en partant rejoindre le premier taxi qu'elle trouva.

Rick, quant à lui, était pantelant et désorienté par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Les dernières images qu'il aperçut, après le bleu de la mer , fut la silhouette de Kate qui s'engouffrait dans une voiture avant de partir.

Comment avait-elle été aussi idiote ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il serait revenu auprès d'elle, auprès de Lily, s'il avait su ?  
Elle se sentait complètement perdue et humiliée. Sa gorge était nouée, ses poumons la brûlaient, son coeur se serrait à chaque kilomètre qui l'éloignait de lui.

Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Oui, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait survivre à ça. Elle n'était pas seule , il y avait Lily et David, mais Martha ? Son coeur se serra un peu plus en pensant à la matriarche qui attendait depuis des années le retour du fils prodigue.

Pourrait-elle encore la regarder en face sans le lui dire ?  
Elle n'avait jamais été une adepte du mensonge . Elle vivait beaucoup dans le déni, mais pas dans le mensonge. Avec Martha, une relation maternelle avait vu le jour au départ de Rick . Elles s'étaient soutenues toutes les deux. Elles avaient pleuré ensemble, ri ensemble . Elle considérait Martha comme une mère. Elle méritait la vérité, mais comment avouer à une mère que son fils avait renié sa propre fille pour siroter des cafés?

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses mains tremblaient, et elle prit conscience de l'heure tardive de la matinée. Elle était en retard pour sa formation, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Lily et elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Castle, quant à lui, restait concentré sur les derniers mots de Kate : «Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour élever notre fille et je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi pour ça ! ». Elle devait s'être trompée ? Elle ne pouvait pas suggérer que cette gamine soit de lui ?  
Déglutissant , il se repensa à ces dernières années et à ce qu'il avait pris pour certitude. Se pourrait-il que Lily soit sa fille ? Se pourrait-il que Kate ait été enceinte à son départ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait abandonné sa propre fille ?  
La nausée le prit au souvenir des mots de son père et à cette enveloppe qu'il lui avait laissée « Ta vie…. Celle que tu mérites. Et ce que tu as manqué pendant que tu flânais dans cette ville. » Ce pouvait-il que Jackson lui parlait de Lily ?

* * *

 _ **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Etes-vous déçu ? Ou exciter pour la suite de l'histoire ? Que va faire Rick ? Que va faire Kate?**_

 _ **J'attend vos reviews. Merci à tous par avance pour vos commentaires.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Elle était partie comme une furie. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ?

Après être rentrée à son hôtel , elle avait envoyé un message d'excuses à David en lui expliquant ne pas être joignable de la journée à cause de sa formation. Elle lui avait menti et elle se détestait pour ça. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait faire face à une nouvelle discussion. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

-Hey, devine quoi ! Je suis tombée sur Castle, tu sais, mon ex et le père de Lily. C'est dingue, non ?

Non…..Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Elle lui avait donc menti en se servant de sa formation pour échapper à ses obligations pour quelques heures.

Comme à son habitude, David avait été plus que compréhensif et l'avait rassurée avec ses mots et une photo de lui et Lily en plein petit-déjeuner. A la vue de sa fille, croquant en toute innocence son beignet au chocolat , Kate sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux.

Comment pouvait-il renier sa propre fille ? Il était au courant…..et il n'avait rien fait. Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau, sa gorge se serra et elle partit à tout à allure régurgiter une nouvelle fois, sa bile dans les toilettes de sa chambre.

Toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que tout était faussé. Que toute sa relation avec lui était un mensonge. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et elle se recroquevilla dans un recoin de la salle de bain pendant des heures.

 _ **Hôtel, Charleston**_

Il avait été sonné, non, abasourdi par les propos de Kate. Sa fille….notre fille…..se pourrait-il qu'il ait un enfant dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence ?  
La douleur qu'il ressentait était de plus en plus intense à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer. Son coeur chavirait entre regrets, espoir et profonde tristesse.

Il culpabilisait déjà de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés pendant ses six dernières années. D'avoir raté toute son enfance, toutes ses premières fois. Mais en même temps, il restait encore sur la réserve. Et s'il avait mal interprété ses propos et si ce n'était pas sa fille…ça l'anéantirait .

Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs avant d'être définitivement certain.

Quand il pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, il déglutit face à sa table de chevet. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir se trouvait dans cette enveloppe. Toutes ses certitudes , tous ses doutes sur ces six dernières années étaient ici…à quelques mètres. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougis, il se déplaça lentement avant de se laisser choir sur le coin de son lit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il scruta le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Comment allait-il faire face si c'était vrai ? Comment pouvait-il effacer ces six dernières années ? Comment pouvait-il être un père à nouveau ?

Ses réflexions lui serraient le coeur, il avait envie de vomir, de crier, de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu laisser Kate seule avec leur enfant ?  
La culpabilité de l'avoir laissée l'avait écrasé pendant des années, mais il ne survivrait pas si un enfant ….son enfant entrait dans l'équation.

Tendant la main fébrilement, il ouvrit le tiroir pour en retirer la fameuse enveloppe.

 _« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour élever notre fille et je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi pour ça_ ! ».

Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu une fille et ne pas connaître l'existence de la deuxième.

Séchant une larme, il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour tomber sur plusieurs clichés et deux notes manuscrites. La respiration saccadée, il déposa les clichés sur son lit et ouvrit la première lettre. Aux premiers mots, il se figea….et son monde s'écroula une nouvelle fois.

 _Flashback_

 _Enceinte, elle était enceinte. Elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire . Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur son ventre depuis une semaine comme si elle allait trouver une réponse à ses questions. Elle se sentait dépassée, paniquée et totalement perdue. Pouvait-elle continuer cette grossesse ? Pouvait-elle mettre un enfant au monde sans lui ? Pouvait-elle être mère ?_

 _Elle avait tellement perdu en si peu de temps. La mort d'Alexis avait été …..au delà de l'insupportable. Ce n'était pas sa fille mais elle l'aimait tellement. Au fil des années, elle avait tissé des liens d'amitié et de profond respect avec l'adolescente. La petite Castle était une partie intégrante de sa nouvelle vie, elle la considérait comme de sa famille._

 _Alors quand Lanie l'avait regardée avec ce regard particulier, avec autant de tristesse dans la voix , elle s'était revue dans cette ruelle en janvier 1999. Sauf que désormais c'était une camionnette ….son nouvel enfer était une camionnette où gisait le corps sans vie d'Alexis. Ses jambes avaient lâché sous le poids du désespoir et de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su ou pu la protéger._

 _Jamais dans toute sa carrière de détective , les agents de police qui l'entouraient ne l'avait vue aussi désarmée. Pourtant elle avait dû faire face à pas mal de deuils durant sa carrière : la mort de Dick Coonan, celle de Royce, Montgomery….Mais ce soir, elle n'était plus un lieutenant, elle n'était pas non plus un uniforme, c'était seulement Kate….seulement une femme qui avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le coeur à chaque insufflation d'air._

 _Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil , de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Elle avait dû se relever et aider comme elle le pouvait Rick et Martha. Elle avait organisé les funérailles. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même…mais quand son petit-ami…l'amour de sa vie avait prit la fuite une semaine plus tard, elle sut qu'elle ne se relèverait jamais._

 _Elle s'était retrouvée seule et désemparée. Alors poursuivre une grossesse dans cette configuration était inenvisageable pour elle. Seulement une petite voix au fond d'elle, lui murmurait que cet enfant…son enfant…..était un peu de Rick , une part qu'il lui avait laissée avant son départ._

 _Son enfant était devenue le symbole vivant que, même dans les pires journées , on pouvait éprouver une grande joie._

 _C'est là qu'elle prit sa décision , elle sécha ses larmes, partit à son bureau et se mit à écrire. Elle avait besoin de poser des mots, besoin de faire quelque chose même d'insensé . Elle avait donc pris la plume pour lui écrire une note. Elle l'avait ensuite cachetée et déposée le lendemain sur la tombe d'Alexis sous un caillou. Elle avait espéré qu'il la trouve….qu'il n'avait pas fui la ville et qu'il visiterait le cimetière._

 _La lettre avait vu le début de l'hiver, puis du printemps ….et un jour elle avait disparu. Kate avait pensé qu'après tout ce temps, il était revenu et avait vu son mot….._  
 _Mais les semaines étaient passées et son absence résonnait de façon encore plus cruelle. Son espoir de le revoir s'amoindrissait de jour en jour._

 _Elle avait donné naissance à Lily le 6 juillet. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule au monde. Elle l'avait pleuré toute la nuit, à l'abri des regards. Puis, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait demandé à son père de la déposer quelques secondes au cimetière. Elle avait présenté Lily à Alexis et avait déposé une dernière lettre._

 _A partir de ce jour-là, elle avait tenté de se relever pour Lily, elle avait arrêté de le chercher, arrêté d'espérer. A partir de ce jour-là, elle se remit à respirer sans être oppressée en permanence, juste grâce un sourire ou un mot de sa fille. Lily avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, comme Rick l'avait été après Johanna._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Il y avait deux lettres dans cette enveloppe. Deux lettres manuscrites…..il reconnaissait cette écriture….il l'avait étudiée , contemplée , imitée pendant cinq années.  
Aux premiers mots de la première note, son coeur se figea, sa gorge se noua et son estomac vrilla.

 _Cher Rick,_

 _Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra. Je ne sais même pas si tu es en vie. Tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, est que je suis coincée ici avec le seul espoir que tu sois quelque part en vie. Babe, si tu lis ces mots, je t'en prie reviens-moi, reviens-nous._  
 _Martha a besoin de toi , Castle. Elle a besoin de son fils. Et j'ai besoin de toi . Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans toi à mes côtés._  
 _Je t'aime. J'ai cru avoir tout le temps pour te l'avouer, pour te le dire face à face, mais le destin se joue beaucoup de nous. Alors, si tu lis cette lettre sache que je t'aime de tout mon coeur Richard Castle._  
 _Je sais aussi que ce genre de choses ne s'annonce pas au détour d'une lettre mais je ne sais pas comment te joindre…..et je suis désemparée sans toi._  
 _Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Castle, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire sans toi. Je suis enceinte Rick. S'il-te-plaît reviens-moi, reviens-nous._  
 _Ton enfant a besoin d'un père et j'ai plus que besoin de toi._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _Always. K.B._

A la fin de la lecture de cette lettre, il partit à tout hâte vomir son petit déjeuner. Un enfant…une fille….Il avait donc une fille. ….Lily.

 ** _Hôtel de Beckett_**

Il était pratiquement midi et elle avait passé plus de trois heures agenouillée dans sa salle de bain. Prenant conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé, elle s'était levée pour se débarbouiller le visage et boire un verre d'eau. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son visage bouffi , ses cheveux en vrac. Elle se contempla quelques secondes en soupirant devant son miroir, avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour prendre des nouvelles de Lily et de David.

A la deuxième sonnerie, sa fille décrocha toute heureuse :

-Hey , maman ! s'exclama folle de joie la petite Lily qui courait avec le combiné en main dans le séjour  
-Lily ne cours pas , la réprimanda David  
-Que fais-tu chérie? sourit Kate heureuse d'entendre la voix de sa fille  
-Je cherche mon maillot de bain  
-Ton maillot de bain ?  
-Oui, on va à la piscine ! David va m'apprendre à nager  
-Oh, c'est vrai…tu fais bien attention et surtout tu écoutes David, fit, sur un ton inquiet, Beckett  
-Mais oui  
-Je ne plaisante pas Lily  
-Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda la petite en chuchotant dans sa chambre  
-Ne change pas de sujet  
\- Mais c'est important, gémit la petite  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Tu crois que je peux faire un cadeau à David pour Dimanche ?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire un cadeau ? sourit Kate, devant les inquiétudes de sa fille.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui révéler un grand secret et ça l'amusait un peu. A sa manière, comme à son habitude, sa fille allégeait sa peine.

-Ben , c'est le troisième Dimanche de juin cette semaine, répondit Lily comme une évidence en s'installant sur son lit  
-Oh…et alors ?  
-Maman, c'est la fête des pères, murmura, embêtée, la petite.

Lily ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec sa mère. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui narrer des histoires sur son père. Une lumière s'éclairait au fond des ses yeux à chaque fois que sa mère lui contait une nouvelle anecdote.  
Seulement Lily ne ressentait pas la même affection dans son coeur. Elle se sentait abandonnée et rejetée. L'homme dont parlait sa mère était aussi la cause de ses pleurs la nuit, elle les entendait quand sa maman pensait qu'elle dormait. Il était aussi la cause de la tristesse de sa grand-mère alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait l'aimer. Avec l'arrivée de David dans leur vie, les pleurs de sa mère s'étaient taris et son sourire apparaissait beaucoup plus souvent. Elle aimait entendre sa mère rire.

Elle savait très bien que David n'était pas la seule personne qui donnait du baume au coeur de sa mère. Elle savait pertinemment que tant qu'elles seraient ensemble , Kate serait heureuse, mais avoir une figure paternelle qui rendait le sourire à sa mère était important pour Lily.

Elle avait appris à l'apprécier, à l'aimer et avec cette semaine livrés à eux-même, Lily était contente d'avoir une sorte de papa près d'elle. C'était drôle et marrant, bien sûr il ne remplaçait pas les câlins de sa mère mais David, à sa manière, prenait une place dans son coeur.

La fête des pères était donc une bonne occasion pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la petite ne souhaitait pas fâcher ou vexer sa mère.

Kate, elle, reçu un nouveau coup au coeur. La fête des pères. Elle voulait lui offrir un cadeau. Pourquoi le prenait-elle mal ? David allait l'adopter, ils allaient être une famille, c'était logique , non ?  
L'ombre de Castle pesait sur sa réflexion, elle le savait, et elle se détestait pour ça.

-Maman ? tu es fâchée ? Demanda, incertain,e Lily en triturant d'une main sa jupe en jeans  
-Non,non….chérie, soupira-t-elle fatiguée par cette matinée qui ne s'arrêtait pas.  
-Alors, …je peux ?  
-Oui, bien sûr que tu peux.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire non , alors que son propre père ne voulait pas d'elle.

-Chouette ! je ferai un joli dessin  
-Je suis certaine qu'il sera content, fit tristement Kate  
-Maman, ça va ?  
-Oui, oui. Je suis juste fatiguée, chérie.  
-Ok…., je te passe David, il faut que je me prépare pour la piscine et…  
-Tu fais attention et…  
-Oui, oui, je sais, la coupa, en soupirant, la petite Beckett  
-Lily , je te …  
-Hey, la coupa David dans son élan, …..elle est partie prendre son maillot…Comment va ma fiancée ? sourit-il en mettant ses baskets  
-Elle m'a raccroché au nez ? s'indigna Kate  
-Ben , en fait ,pas vraiment.  
-Pas vraiment ?  
\- Hum…Hum…elle t'a laissée avec un homme sexy au bout du fil  
-Oh, excuse-moi, murmura Kate en s'installant sur le lit, complètement honteuse pour son accueil  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui….juste fatiguée,  
-Eh bien, je te souhaite bon courage. Il te reste encore deux jours et demi mon coeur  
-En parlant de ça, il se peut que je rentre plus tôt  
-Un souci ?  
-Je….

Au moment où elle allait se lancer, on frappa trois coup à la porte, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais en sentiment de panique l'envahit. Trois coups….il ne pouvait pas être là….ça ne pouvait pas être lui ?

-Kate, tu vas bien ? Tu m'inquiètes...  
-Je…oui….je suis désolée, je dois te laisser, on vient me chercher pour le déjeuner  
-Mais au sujet de ton retour ?  
-On en reparle ce soir. Fais attention à Lily.  
-Ok, là tu m'inquiètes vraiment  
-Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je suis juste paumée sans vous deux  
-Sûre ?  
-Certaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelle dans la soirée ?  
-Très bien…. Je t'aime  
-Moi aussi.

Et sans un autre mot, elle raccrocha face à l'insistance des coups sur la porte. Tremblante, elle se releva en donnant un coup sur ses cheveux et son visage, et partit ouvrir la porte, morte d'angoisse.

-Je…Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, estomaquée  
-Tu m'as appelée, complètement paniquée, à 8 heures du matin. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'ai pris le premier vol, celui de 8h50 et me voici.  
-Lanie, je t'ai dit que….  
-Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, et à en voir ta mine, j'ai bien fait de passer. Tu fais peur à voir, gémit la légiste  
-Super gentil, merci , grommela Kate en repassant ses mains sur son visage pour le frictionner  
-De rien...J'ai pris du vin à la supérette d'en bas, l'informa-t-elle en entrant pour déposer les bouteilles sur la table ainsi que deux sandwichs  
-Il est un peu tôt pour boire  
-Honey, Castle est vivant et à moins de dix minutes en voiture. Alors crois-moi, il n'est pas trop tôt pour boire.

Soupirant, Kate se frotta les tempes et partit s'allonger sur le lit, complètement abattue .

-Alors comment ça c'est passé? Demanda, inquiète la légiste en débouchant le vin rouge  
-Pas la peine de prendre un verre, la bouteille m'ira très bien, murmura Beckett après réflexion.

 _ **Hôtel de Castle**_

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Malgré la lecture des deux lettres et les clichés qu'il avait devant les yeux, il peinait à croire qu'il avait une fille.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, il contemplait pour la centième fois les photos de Beckett enceinte et de Lily par la suite. Il se lassait pas de contempler son ventre rond ou les sourires de sa fille. Par certaines mimiques, il revoyait Alexis à son âge. Elle semblait adorable et pleine de malice.

Sur un des clichés, son favori, il la voyait entre les jambes de sa mère , sous un arbre à Central Parc. Lily semblait écouter attentivement l'histoire que lui lisait Kate et dévorait par la même occasion une gauffre au nutella. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de chocolat et ses yeux semblaient émerveillés par l'histoire de Beckett.

Cette photo, prise à leur insu, était sa préférée car les filles se trouvaient sous leur arbre…son arbre à Kate et à lui .  
Nostalgique, il sourit en caressant le visage de sa fille et en imaginant cette scène avec lui dedans. Il aurait dû être là , il le savait. Il aurait dû épauler Kate au lieu de fuir. Mais il savait qu'à l'époque , il n'aurait pas été capable d'assumer un enfant quand son coeur n'était que miettes et lambeaux.

Se sentant de nouveau oppressé, il posa les clichés sur sa table de chevet et repensa à cet arbre et à ce qu'il signifiait pour eux.

 _Flashback_

- _Castle , que fais-tu ? sourit Kate en prenant une grappe de raisin._

 _Ils étaient partis pique-niquer dans Central Parc. Le beau temps arrivait et Rick avait à coeur de sortir et de faire des activités normales de couple, comme il se plaisait à lui dire._  
 _Du fait de leur relation cachée au travail , ils évitaient les lieux publics et autres sorties mondaines. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait marre de se cacher et souhaitait juste profiter de la douceur printanière avec sa petite-amie._  
 _Il lui avait promis de se comporter comme un gentleman, et que rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'aller pique-niquer entre amis un dimanche midi à Central Parc._

 _Ils étaient donc partis tout sourire, et Rick les avait installés sous un arbre centenaire, un saule pleureur. Une couverture sur le sol, à l'abri du soleil, ils avaient déjeuné en profitant du simple fait d'être ensemble._  
 _Puis Rick s'était levé , son canif à la main et était partit inscrire leurs initiales sur cet arbre._

 _-Castle , que fais-tu ?_  
 _-Je ne peux pas crier au monde entier que je sors avec Kate Beckett_  
 _-Non , tu ne peux pas, le réprimanda, affolée, Kate_  
 _-Je le sais, sourit-il devant son anxiété. Mais je peux l'écrire , non ?_  
 _-Castle, tu as déjà écrit une saga sur nous_  
 _-Ah, ah ! Tu admets donc nos points communs avec Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook !_  
 _-Oui…il est plutôt mignon, ce journaliste, je comprends pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait patienter quatre ans, elle, le taquina Beckett en avalant un raisin noir, fière de sa réplique_  
 _-Tu es…diabolique et méchante_  
 _\- Pauvre chou…_

 _Se souriant tous les deux pendant quelques secondes, Castle restait toujours émerveillé par sa beauté, son sourire et son sex-appeal. Il avait envie de se baisser et de l'embrasser, de se blottir dans ses bras et de crier au monde qu'elle était sa petite-amie, mais il lui avait fait une promesse avant de partir. Alors, à contre-coeur, il se retourna pour reprendre son activité sur cet arbre._

 _-Pauvre arbre, se moqua Kate en se levant pour apercevoir ce qu'il notait._  
 _-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, enfant. Ecrire le nom de mon amoureuse sur un arbre._  
 _-Quel romantique. Alors... je suis ton amoureuse?_  
 _-Tu en doutes ? sourit-il_

 _Depuis la fusillade, il ne lui avait plus déclaré son amour, hormis la fois où il s'était battu à son appartement pour qu'elle arrête l'enquête de sa mère . Il n'osait simplement pas l'effrayer avec ses mots. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle soit prête._  
 _Touchée par ses paroles, Kate lui sourit et murmura :_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?_  
 _-Quoi donc ?_  
 _-Ecrire le nom de ton amoureuse quand tu étais enfant_  
 _-Oh…eh bien…J'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne pour ça avant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tout en s'éloignant pour admirer son oeuvre._

 _Sur l'arbre était dessiné un coeur avec les inscriptions : KB+RC=Always._

 _-C'est….mignon, fit, attendrie, Kate en caressant du bout des doigts le tronc_  
 _-J'aurai droit à un bisou ?_  
 _-Pas ici_  
 _-Oh allez….on a un arbre maintenant_  
 _-Un arbre ? rit-elle_  
 _-Oui, notre arbre ! Quand on sera vieux, on pourra emmener nos petits-enfants sous cet arbre et faire des pique-niques et leur lire des histoires, peut-être même les Nikki Heat et.._  
 _-Tout doux cow-boy…Avant de parler enfants , on va déjà choisir le menu de ce soir._  
 _-Ok…., soupira-t-il, en sentant bien qu'il l'effrayait avec son imagination débordante_  
 _-Mais ….,en attendant nos futurs pique-niques familiaux….merci pour notre arbre, chuchota-t-elle timidement, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _Ce n' était qu'une fugace caresse, elle l'avait à peine effleuré, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas contre des mini Castle dans l'avenir avait empli de joie le coeur de Rick._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Elle emmenait Lily sous leur arbre, elle lui faisait la lecture…ses mains tremblèrent , sa gorge se noua à nouveau.  
Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? A côté d'eux ?

Il ne connaissait rien sur sa fille. Quelle était sa couleur favorite ? Son plat préféré ? Son dessin animé ? Son sport ? Avait-elle un doudou ?

Il se sentait dépassé. Reprenant en main la deuxième lettre de Kate, il relut une énième fois ses mots.

 _Castle,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu as eu ma première lettre ou si elle s'est perdue, mais elle est née._  
 _Notre fille est née._  
 _Elle a tes yeux ._  
 _Tu nous manques._  
 _Je t'aime . Always._  
 _KB et Lily._

Le mot était plus succinct , plus court. Comme si elle s'était fait une raison sur son départ. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage et il murmura, en reprenant la photo de sa fille et Kate sous cet arbre:

-J'ai une fille.

 _ **Hôtel de Beckett**_

Elles en étaient à la fin de leur deuxième bouteille de vin. Kate riait à pleins poumons sur l'ironie du sort alors que Lanie l'écoutait attentivement , tout en tentant de refréner sa consommation d'alcool:

-Une terrasse ? C'est dingue ! J'ai toujours pensé le trouver sur ta table d'autopsie mais pas sur une terrasse!  
-Je suis désolée , Honey  
-Rhô et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il se contre-fout de sa fille ! Finalement il les a lues, mes fichues lettres ! riait-elle . Et moi qui m'inquiétais que des rôdeurs ou le vent les aient emportées !  
-On devrait arrêter la boisson  
-Oh, non ! C'est tellement plus marrant de se moquer de ma naïveté , plutôt que de pleurer !  
-Tu n'es pas naïve  
-Ah non ? Parce que jusqu'à hier , je mettais Rick Castle sur un piedestal ! Un vrai Dieu , je te jure !  
-Honey..  
-J'aurai tout lâché, tout abandonné pour lui ..tu imagines ?  
-Chérie , pose la bouteille  
-Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il va falloir que je le dise à Martha.

Elle était prise d'une crise de fou-rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire comment la vie pouvait être aussi injuste avec elle. Elle en avait marre de pleurer, alors rire sur son malheur était une bien meilleure solution. L'alcool n'était pas non plus étranger à sa crise de nerfs.

Lanie, elle , restait encore perplexe sur toute cette histoire. Beckett lui avait tout raconté, elle n'avait oublié aucun passage, et quand elle avait terminé à elle seule la première bouteille de vin , elle s'était mise à rire sur son propre compte.

-Je te jure, je me vois bien rentrer demain et lui lancer : « Hey , Martha ! Castle est vivant ! Il boit de bons cafés, écrit sur le cul d'une serveuse et ne souhaite pas revenir ! »  
-Chérie, je crois que tu….  
-Non, remarque, le mieux sera Lily ! la coupa-t-elle en stoppant ses rires pour boire une nouvelle goulée.

La gorge nouée en pensant à sa fille. Kate posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet, en soufflant d'exaspération .

-Chérie, s'il ne compte pas revenir, pourquoi le dire à la petite. Elle a bien assez souffert.  
-Tu as raison, soupira Kate, se levant en titubant  
-Tu devrais te rasseoir, reprit Lanie en la voyant essayer de se rattraper aux meubles pour rester stable  
-Eh puis, elle a déjà un père, alors pourquoi lui briser le coeur avec son géniteur?

Elle regrettait déjà ses propos mais la colère mêlée à la boisson la rendait complètement folle. Elle lui en voulait tellement : pour ses six dernières années, pour son absence , pour la mettre dans cette situation ...qu'elle avait besoin de poser des mots même insensés sur sa tristesse. Elle avait juste besoin de se lamenter quelques heures avant de rebondir et faire face comme toujours.

-David n'est pas son père, répliqua Lanie doucement  
-Castle encore moins, cracha, colérique, Kate.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si crédule à son sujet.

-Chérie, il...  
-David la couche tous les soirs, il connaît ses amies, sa vie, ses habitudes. Il est génial avec elle.  
-Je le sais Sweety, et je suis contente que tu sois heureuse avec lui ainsi que Lily  
-Mais ? Il y a un mais, non ?  
-Mais ...il va falloir que tu discutes un peu plus avec Castle et….  
-Il en est hors de question ! Je ne lui adresse plus la parole. J'ai eu ma dose !  
-Kate  
-Dès demain, on prend le premier vol et on quitte la Caroline du Sud !

\- Tu veux partir ? Tu ne vas pas partir en plein séminaire et sans avoir réglé tes problèmes avec Castle

-Tu veux parier ?

* * *

 _ **Alors tout d'abord merci pour tout vos commentaires. C'est un vrai plaisir de lire vos impressions sur les chapitres, Ensuite :**_

 _ **Rhane : Castle a enfin ouvert cette fichue cette enveloppe, mais n'est-il pas trop tard ?**_

 _ **juile91: Alors discussion à Charleston ou Apocalypse en NY ? Ou...un autre scénario auquel tu n'as pas pensé ^^**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Ben..voilà la suite ^^. Lanie qui prend le premier vol pour la rejoindre et lui faire entendre raison avec quelques boissons ^^**_

 _ **chris65: Bon maintenant que Rick est au courant, l'histoire va partir dans tous les sens. Les émotions vont faire le yoyo.**_

 _ **Sandye59: Castle va-t-il convaincre Kate aussi facilement ? Quand elle est blessée , elle n'est pas des plus réceptives...la badass Kate va arriver^^**_

 _ **Caskett71: Tu as raison, elle ne va surement pas le chercher !**_

 _ **Castlefan: Pas de jeu du chat et la souris pour cette fois-ci...**_

 _ **Torontosun : Kate is very angry and Rick is...lost .**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Tu as raison mais jusqu'à présent on a beaucoup découvert sur Rick et Kate...maintenant si on en découvrait un peu plus sur David et Kate?**_

 _ **Pau974: La discussion Kate-Lily ne va pas être simple mais pour le moment c'est surtout celle avec Martha qu'on découvrira.**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Merci ! je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Je n'étais pas sûre mais au vue de vos messages, je suis rassurée.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Une nuit avec Castle ? je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne pense pas que Kate pourrait tromper David comme ça. Malgré tout ce que vous pensez , elle l'aime. Pas de la même manière qu'elle a aimé Rick mais peut-on aimé deux personnes de la même façon ? ...De toute manière, dans les prochains chapitres on va découvrir un peu plus du couple David-Kate. L'histoire va tourner autour du Caskett, de Lily mais on ne peut pas jeter aux oubliettes David.**_

 _ **Rescator: Je te remercie.**_

 _ **Guest: Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je ne peux pas écrire plus vite. Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance. Les contraintes de la vie font que je ne peux être devant mon clavier 24h sur 24. Certaines histoires sont publiées avec beaucoup plus de délai. Je vous livre au minimum un chapitre par semaine et au mieux trois. Je ne peux pas mieux faire. Si vous voulez de bon chapitres, qu'il soit corriger, je ne peux pas accélérer le délai. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise.**_

 _ **Rafy: Merci. Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire plairait à ce point là. J'ai détruit le Caskett et tuer Alexis..et pourtant vous êtes au rendez-vous...alors merci.**_

 _ **Melbea: Q1: La série s'appelle Castle mais ils sont deux à tenir le show a bout de bras. Castle sans Beckett ou Beckett sans Castle n'est pas...Castle. Q2 et Q3: heureuse que le chapitre ne t'es pas déplu ! Q4: je vais partir sur du suspens, de fortes émotions et une belle histoire à la fin.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Résumé chapitre précédent : Kate est tombée sur Rick et l'a confronté. Il lui a avoué être à Charleston depuis deux ans avec aucune intention de revenir sur NY; La raison de son refus étant Lily. _

_Castle pense que la petite est dûe à une union heureuse avec Kate et ne veut pas assister à son bonheur._

 _Il apprend par la suite qu'il s'agit de sa fille._

 _Kate, elle retourne à son hôtel et ce saoul avec Lanie en lui avouant vouloir revenir sur NY auprès de sa fille._

 _Voilà , bonne lecture..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

Son retour sur New-York n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après avoir débattu pendant des heures avec Lanie, elles avaient rejoint l'aéroport dès le lendemain, avec un aller-simple pour la Grande Pomme et le coeur lourd.

Kate avait besoin de prendre du recul pour y voir plus clair désormais. Malgré les protestations de son amie, qui souhaitait qu'elle affronte Castle une nouvelle fois, Kate avait fait ses valises et avait quitté la Caroline du Sud dès les premières lueurs du matin.

Elle avait dû joindre Victoria Gates, sa chef, pour lui annoncer son retour sur New-York .La main sur son front, pour tenter de calmer son mal de tête qui faisait rage, elle murmurait, sur le siège arrière du taxi qui la conduisait à l'aéroport avec Lanie:

-Je ne peux pas rester, je ne me sens pas bien.  
-Vous êtes souffrante? Demanda, inquiète, Gates.

De toute sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais vu Kate prendre un jour maladie. Entendre sa voix si fébrile à cet instant l'inquiéta énormément.

-Oui….non…, balbutia Kate qui n'avait plus le coeur à mentir.  
-Quel est le souci ?

-...

\- Beckett ?  
-Castle, soupira dans un souffle à peine audible la jeune femme alors que Lanie, à ses côtés, lui caressait la cuisse pour lui donner un peu de courage et de soutien.  
-Castle ? Répéta, incrédule, Gates qui ne comprenait pas un mot à la tourmente de son capitaine.  
-J'ai rencontré ….Castle.  
-Vous avez rencontré Castle ? Comment...je...enfin...

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Castle ? comment avait-elle pu le croiser ? Elle le croyait mort. Victoria avait elle aussi prié pour le retour de l'écrivain.  
La mort d'Alexis avait été son plus grand regret dans toute sa carrière. Malgré tous les efforts déployés, toutes les équipes, toutes les heures sur le terrain, elle n'avait pas su protéger la fille de l'un des leurs. Elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé de n'avoir pas su protéger convenablement la petite Castle.  
La mort de la jeune fille avait été une tragédie pour elle comme pour beaucoup d'officiers du douzième . Rick Castle était l'un des leurs…..et on avait touché à un membre de leur famille.

Le départ de l'écrivain avait été le deuxième coup de massue pour Gates. Elle avait tout mis en oeuvre pour aider Kate dans sa recherche, mais après des mois de traque, elle avait perdu espoir de le retrouver en vie.

Alors après six ans d'absence, elle n'avait pas de mots face à ce que lui avouait Beckett. Castle…elle avait rencontré Castle ?

Déposant ses lunettes de vue sur son bureau au One Police Plazza, elle sentit la migraine la prendre elle aussi.

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici….j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, tenta de s'expliquer Kate, en posant sa tête contre la vitre froide du taxi.  
-Je….oui…..bien entendu.  
-Je ne reviendrai pas avant lundi, j'ai…  
-Kate, prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin.  
-Je…merci.  
-Je suis désolée, je suis encore sous le choc . Je…. Que fait-il en Caroline du Sud ?  
-Il écrit, soupira de tristesse Beckett, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de questions  
-Il écrit ? demanda incrédule Gates stupéfaite  
-Je ne sais pas Victoria…..je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne retourne pas sur New-York, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas connaître Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui , mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je m'en moque désormais.  
-Kate, …  
-Je vais rentrer et mettre cette histoire derrière moi. J'ai juste besoin de temps…..pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
-Oui, je ...comprends.  
-J'aimerais aussi pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose que j'en parle à ma fille, avoua-t-elle tristement.  
-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
-Je vous remercie  
-Beckett ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de soutien , je….  
-Je le sais , merci Chef.

Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis la mort d'Alexis. Le décès de la jeune fille avait chamboulé tout le monde , et, après la disparition de Rick , Kate avait pu compter sur le soutien sans faille de son Capitaine.  
Elle lui avait donné toutes les ressources nécessaires pour la recherche de Castle puis l'avait ensuite épaulée dans son changement de carrière.  
Elles s'étaient rapprochées, elles avaient même tissé de profonds liens d'amitié.

 _ **Charleston, bar « Seconde Chance »**_

Il faisait les cents pas, depuis quatre heures du matin, sur la promenade longeant le bar de Charleston. Les doigts sur son arête de nez qu'il n'arrêtait pas de maltraiter , Castle répétait inlassablement ses mots d'excuses à Beckett.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot , non pire que ça . Je suis...mon dieu, plus que désolé..."

Il avait passé la nuit à contempler avec des yeux d'adoration la petite Lily. Il ne la connaissait pas, pourtant son coeur s'était rempli d'amour ou moment où il avait appris qu'elle était sa fille….. Sa fille à Kate et lui.

La culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des années n'avait fait que croître depuis cette annonce. Six années…..il avait passé six années de sa vie loin de Lily et il s'en voulait profondément.

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait traqué sans relâche l'assassin d'Alexis, et pourtant, même après lui avoir rendu justice, il avait préféré se terrer dans l'ombre plutôt que d'affronter les siens.

Il avait changé….la mort de sa fille puis ces six dernières années l'avaient changé , mais à pas au point de renier son propre enfant. La nausée le prenait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il ne connaissait même pas sa date de naissance, le son de sa voix, ou le caractère qu'elle avait. Etait-elle une pure Beckett avec un esprit cartésien et un entêtement sans faille, ou était-elle rêveuse et pleine d'imagination , comme il avait pu l'être?

Il avait passé la nuit à chercher des excuses pour son comportement, pour son absence, mais il en avait trouvé aucune. Rien n pouvait excuser un tel comportement. Après avoir assisté à la chute de Volkov, il s'était caché des siens en Caroline du Sud parce qu'il se sentait trop brisé.

Savoir Kate heureuse avec un autre homme et un enfant avait été ensuite la raison de sa fuite. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça. Malgré sa fuite, ses années d'absence , Kate Beckett était encore et toujours l'amour de sa vie.

-un café , l'écrivain ? l'interpela en s'écriant Andréa ,par la devanture du bar, en voyant Rick faire des allers-retours devant la terrasse sans s'arrêter.  
-Hein ? …..non, répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées pour continuer son manège.

Il n'était pas ici pour le café, ou l'écriture, ou pour simplement se cacher de la vie. Il était ici avec l'espoir de la trouver, de discuter avec elle. Il espérait que Kate se soit calmée et qu'elle ait décidé de le retrouver devant le bar. C'était son seul espoir , sa seule piste pour la retrouver dans Charleston.

il ne savait pas comment, ou par quel heureux hasard , elle s'était retrouvée devant le port hier, mais il était soulagé et content qu'elle s'y soit trouvée.

Il avait besoin de lui parler, de s'excuser pour toutes ces années, ses non-dits et sa fuite. Il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il souhaitait connaître Lily, qu'il voulait faire partie de sa avait besoin de retrouver sa vie...sa fille.

Il savait que Kate avait refait sa vie, la bague qui trônait sur son annulaire hier l'avait ébranlé, mais il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à Lily simplement parce que Kate ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Il voulait se battre pour elle. Il avait vécu sans père toute son enfance et il savait quelle douleur pouvait ressentir la petite: sentiment de rejet, d'abandon, de perte d'estime de soi. Castle ne souhaitait pas être ce genre d'homme, il n'était pas son père.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, il souriait en pensant aux prochaines parties de Laser game, de courses en trottinette, d'expériences culinaires qu'ils allaient faire ensemble.  
Depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe , toutes ses pensées allaient vers cette petite fille châtain au yeux bleus.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar quand il s'était assoupi .Non ses rêves étaient peuplés de rires, de batailles d'oreillers . Il revoyait ses souvenirs avec Alexis puis les transposait avec Lily.

Il voyait enfin un avenir, enfin une lumière au bout du chemin.

C'est pourquoi il était là ce matin. Pour lui parler. Il espérait qu'elle vienne, qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'elle l'autorise à rencontrer Lily.

Levant son poignet gauche pour lire l'heure, il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il était neuf heures trente passés.

Elle allait venir, non ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas où la chercher , il ne savait pas quand elle retournerait sur New-York…..encore faudrait il qu'elle vive encore sur la Grande Pomme.

Sa gorge se noua en pensant qu'il ne savait même pas où vivait sa fille.

Comment avait-il pu être comme son propre père ? Comment avait-il pu devenir ce genre d'homme ? Le genre d'homme à ne pas savoir qui était son propre enfant ?

 _ **New-York, 11h30**_.

Elle avait déposé Lanie devant son immeuble après avoir continué sa route en taxi. Elle lui avait promis de l'appeler et de la tenir au courant des prochaines heures. La tête dans un étau , elle se remettait difficilement de ses dernières vingt quatre heures et de sa gueule de bois.

Sa valise sur le palier de la porte, elle soupira un grand coup avant de frapper. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. Après avoir bu plus que de raison, elle avait envoyé un message à David pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas joignable pour quelques heures, elle avait ensuite mis son téléphone sur vibreur et avait fini la nuit dans les bras réconfortants de sa meilleure amie.

La pénombre l'avait enveloppée et seuls les murmures des deux amies avaient résonné dans la pièce. Elles avaient discuté jusqu'au aurores, puis avaient quitté définitivement la Caroline du Sud.

Lanie n'était pas d'accord pour ce retour sur la grande pomme, mais la détresse de son amie l'avait fait abdiquer. Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour trier ses pensées. Lanie espérait qu'elle utiliserait ce temps pour se calmer et réfléchir à la situation. Maintenant qu'elle savait où trouver Castle , elle espérait que Kate reprenne l'avion d'ici peu pour éclaircir toutes les zones d'ombre.

Les pas dans le hall d'entrée sortirent Kate de ses songes , et c'est le visage surpris, mais souriant, de son père qui l'accueillit :

-Kathie…je te pensais à ce séminaire  
-Hey, papa, murmura fébrilement Kate en se réfugiant rapidement,les yeux rougis, dans ses bras.

Etonné, puis inquiet par son attitude, Jim enlaça tendrement sa fille unique , en lui caressant le dos :

-Lily va bien ? Demanda-t-il, angoissé  
-Oui  
-David ?  
-Ils vont bien, papa, chuchota Kate en s'agrippant aux pans de sa chemise.

Elle avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de l'étreinte rassurante et de l'odeur de canelle de son père pour apaiser son coeur.  
Elle ne pouvait pas revenir chez elle sans avoir fait le tri dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore besoin de quelques heures de répit,avant de se confronter à David et de mentir à sa fille.

Doucement, Jim desserra son étreinte pour la faire entrer à l'intérieur. Déposant ses valises sur le pas de la porte, il lui embrassa le front , lui sécha ses larmes et lui demanda:

-Un thé ?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Sans un autre mot, elle le suivit dans la cuisine, et le contempla quelques secondes. Son père était indulgent et rassurant. Il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait compter depuis le départ de Rick . Il avait toujours les bons mots, les bons gestes pour la réconforter, mais il savait aussi quand donner des conseils et quand ne pas pousser.  
Avec un sourire , il avait le don d'alléger ses tourments et lui montrer la bonne voie.

Prenant la théière en main, il remplit deux tasses puis lui tendit deux aspirines sous ses yeux étonnés:

-C'est pour ton mal de tête, fit-il compréhensif, sans la juger.  
-Je….merci.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Kate buvait tranquillement sa camomille en faisant tournoyer par moment , pensivement, sa cuillère.

Jim, lui, cherchait les raisons à la tristesse de sa fille. Elle était partie en formation et venait de revenir deux jours plus tôt. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient amoindries quand elle lui avait confié que Lily allait bien. Cependant il connaissait sa fille, il savait qu'elle ne buvait pas autant depuis la naissance de Lily, et il commençait à prendre peur sur les raisons de sa venue.

Sa fille faisait peur à voir. Elle avait les yeux rougis, des cernes, les cheveux en batailles. Elle lui rappelait les premiers mois de la disparition de Rick ou lorsqu'elle se jetait tête baissée dans l'affaire de sa mère, et ce sentiment lui retourna l'estomac.

Tendrement, il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de maltraiter sa cuillère et lui murmura gentiment :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?

-...

-Kathie?  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire papa, soupira Beckett en relevant son regard pour tomber sur les yeux bienveillants de Jim  
-A quel sujet ?

Baissant à nouveau le regard sur sa tisane, elle cherchait les mots pour lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Elle se sentait dépassée. Le coeur lourd , elle lui demanda:

-Tu m'as déjà menti?  
-Je….non…enfin je ne crois pas, fit-il surpris par sa question  
-Oh….  
-Quel est le problème?  
-Penses-tu que tout dire à un enfant est bon pour lui ? Je veux dire…j'ai appris….j'ai… je ne sais pas si en parler à Lily est une bonne chose, balbutia-t-elle perdue  
-Si tu me disais ce que tu as appris, je te dirais si tu as raison ou non d'éviter le sujet avec ma petite-fille, tenta Jim en lui caressant la main

Soupirant en prenant une grande respiration, elle ne savait pas si elle cherchait du courage ou simplement de l'air.

-Kathie, tu m'inquiètes  
-J'ai vu Castle, lâcha-t-elle en déglutissant  
-Tu…..je…..quoi ?  
-Castle…je suis tombée sur Rick à Charleston.

A son aveu, Jim stoppa sa caresse affectueuse sur sa main pour la dévisager. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Au regard de sa fille, il tomba des nues.

-Papa, il était à une terrasse et écrivait, gémit Kate en repensant à a scène  
-Tu es certaine que c'est bien lui ?  
-Je lui ai parlé  
-Oh…

Se levant , elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et continua son explication:

-Il est au courant pour Lily…..il l'a toujours su  
-Tu….non, ce n'est pas le Richard que je connais, fit-il abasourdi  
-Apparemment il vit là-bas depuis deux ans  
-deux ans…..Que fait-il là-bas ?  
-Il écrit….il…..je ne sais pas.  
-Es-tu certaine qu'il est au courant pour Lily parce que…  
-C'est la raison de son absence, le coupa Kate. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne revenait pas.

-...

-Comment peut-il renier son enfant ? Comment peut-il ne pas vouloir d'elle ? Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur lui ? pleura-t-elle alors que Jim la rejoignit pour l'étreindre  
-Je ne sais pas…je….qu'a-t-il d'autre ? Demanda, atterré, son père  
-il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Que je n'avais perdu que ma mère et que ce n'était pas comparable.  
-Chérie….  
-Il m'a dit …je ne sais pas…. Papa qu'est-que je dois faire ? Dois-je mentir à ma fille?  
-Tu dois te reposer. Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu es à bout de forces et…..  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Martha non plus, sanglota Kate dans la chemise de son père  
-Kathie, soupira Jim en la serrant plus fort.

Il était sous le choc de sa révélation. Comment Richard pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec sa fille ?  
Il se sentait dépassé par les événements, et en même temps il était abasourdi par tout ça. L'étreignant un peu plus fort comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur, il lui embrassait les cheveux en marmonnant :

-Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire papa.

Les pleurs de sa fille lui déchirait le coeur. Fermant les yeux en soupirant fortement, il lui chuchota tendrement :

-Tu vas te reposer. Ensuite, tu iras rejoindre ton petit rayon de soleil, et on trouvera une solution pour tout ça plus tard. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tourmenter avec ça maintenant  
-Papa, gémit Beckett qui avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait une nouvelle fois  
-Tout va bien se passer, déglutit Jim . Tout ira bien.

 _ **Dimanche de la fête des pères.**_

Elle était rentrée depuis jeudi et n'avait rien dit à personne. A chaque fois, qu'elle voulait s'ouvrir et dire la vérité à David, les mots se perdaient. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui avouer la vérité, elle avait simplement peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions que son aveu engendrerait.

Après sa visite chez son père, elle s'était reposée et avait donné le change avec tout le monde. Elle avait prétexté que son retour était dû à la douleur d'être séparée de Lily. Elle avait assuré que Gates était au courant et n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. David avait été plus que sceptique, mais avait appris avec le temps qu'il fallait user de patience avec Kate.  
Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, il le savait.

Les jours s'étaient donc enchaînés et le dimanche de la fête des pères était arrivé à grand pas.

C'était un dimanche comme tous les autres depuis deux ans. Kate était blottie contre David et se réveillait tranquillement sous les caresses de son fiancé. Les yeux encore fermés, elle profitait de ce moment tout en tendresse, bien loin de ses tracas actuels.

Elle avait décidé de discuter avec Martha en fin d'après-midi. Après quatre jours à chercher de quelle manière aborder le sujet avec sa belle-mère, elle se fit la réflexion que rien ne pourrait la préparer au choc de la nouvelle.

Frissonnant sous une caresse de David dans son dos, elle gémit quand il lui mordilla le cou en lui susurrant:

-Bonjour, belle endormie  
-hey, murmura-t-elle peu encline à se lever  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Pas assez  
-oh, je t'ai épuisée, sourit-il, enchanté, en se remémorant leur soirée de la veille.

 _Flashback_ .

 _Depuis son retour de Charleston, il avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il la sentait sur la réserve et préoccupée._  
 _Il avait donc attendu qu'elle couche Lily pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec elle. Assis sur le canapé du salon, un verre de vin rouge à la main , il écoutait un peu distrait les informations du soir._

 _Ce début de semaine avait été géniale avec la petite mais pas de tout repos pour David, qui avait multiplié les activités pour occuper Lily et éviter qu'elle ne pense trop à Kate. Il avait aimé passer du temps avec la petite, mais il était réellement heureux que son tour de garde se termine plus vite que prévu._  
 _La vivacité de la petite Beckett avait eu raison de son dynamisme._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par le parfum de cerise qui le rejoignit sur le canapé en soupirant :_

 _-Elle n'arrête jamais de parler_  
 _-C'est vrai, rit-il. Une vrai pipelette._  
 _-J'ai été avec elle toute la journée, et elle trouve encore à me dire des choses nouvelles._  
 _-Hum, elle doit tenir de son père, répondit David sans réfléchir à ses propos_  
 _-Pardon ?_  
 _-Je…heu…..la facilité qu'elle a à s'exprimer._  
 _-Je n'ai aucun problème d'élocution , s'indigna Kate ne le dévisageant_  
 _-Non. Mais contrairement à Lily , tu n'es pas un livre ouvert._  
 _-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?_  
 _-Je…..écoute , je ne veux pas me disputer, soupira David qui la sentait sur la défensive et prête à mordre_  
 _-Moi au moins, quand j'ai un problème j'en parle, rétorqua Beckett en se levant vexée_  
 _-Tu penses?_  
 _-Ok, crache le morceau._  
 _-Quel était le souci à Charleston? Et ne parle pas de l'éloignement avec Lily. J'ai bien senti que quelque chose te contrariait mercredi au téléphone._

 _Le scrutant du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fiancé. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et avait espéré qu'il abandonne la discussion ._  
 _Fatiguée, elle baissa la tête et lui rétorqua :_

 _-J'ai eu un imprévu et…_  
 _-Quel imprévu ?_  
 _-David….j'ai pas envie d'en parler_  
 _-Il va falloir pourtant. Cet imprévu te mine le moral depuis ton retour._

 _-..._

- _Kate, on va se marier. Si tu as un problème…alors on a un problème, c'est comme ça que ça marche, fit-il tendrement, en se levant pour lui caresser la joue._  
 _-Non, David, pas cette fois. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour trier mes pensées et je te jure que…._  
 _-Tu m'as trompé ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant alors qu'elle le dévisageait._

 _Il avait pensé à ça depuis son retour. Son refus de lui parler, de le regarder réellement dans les yeux ou d'éviter tous rapports intimes en prétextant être fatiguée._  
 _Il n'avait eu de cesse de se poser la question. Alors ce soir, c'était le moment ou jamais._

 _-Non !_  
 _-Non ? fit-il surpris et soulagé par la force de sa réponse_  
 _-Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu même envisager que je t'aie trompé ?!_  
 _-Je….tu ne me parles pas, tu fuis mon toucher alors je ne sais pas….., soupira-t-il en repartant s'installer sur le canapé, la tête basse._

 _Le coeur tambourinant, Kate se maudit de l'avoir repoussé. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour faire la part des choses et pour chercher comment aborder le sujet avec le reste de son entourage. Elle avait décidé de discuter avec Martha avant d'avouer à David la cause de son éloignement. Mais ce soir, à la vue de son fiancé, elle déglutit en cherchant ses mots, quand il la surprit en lui déclarant :_

 _-Ecoute, oublie. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête_  
 _-Non ,attends, je …._  
 _-Kate, je peux attendre la coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. Seulement..je…_  
 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi._

 _Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers lui . S'asseyant à califourchon sur David, les mains sur son cou, son front contre le sien, elle lui murmura :_

 _-Jamais._

 _Doucement sa bouche effleura la sienne. Délicatement, elle s'abandonna dans les bras de son fiancé, en se faisant la promesse de lui parler juste après Martha. Elle ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secret entre eux…Elle espérait que cette relation ne soit pas basée sur le mensonge et la fuite en avant._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-Kate ? gémit David en sentant la langue de sa petite-amie quémander l'entrée de sa bouche  
-Hum  
-On a le temps pour un deuxième round ?  
-Je…..  
-Maman ! David ! les coupa Lily en courant dans le couloir pour arriver comme une furie dans leur chambre.

Complètement paniquée à la vue de sa fille , Kate remonta le drap sur son buste alors que David sauta à plat ventre , la tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de calmer son désir.

-Lily! s'écria Beckett surprise. Depuis quand tu ne frappes plus aux portes ?  
-J'ai oublié, sourit la petite en haussant les épaules.

La tête encore emplie de sommeil, les cheveux en vrac, elle dévisageait sa mère avec ses grand yeux bleus :

-Tu as oublié ton pyjama ?  
-Je…..j'avais chaud, répondit Kate gênée  
-Moi aussi, marmonna David alors que Beckett lui tapait l'épaule pour sa remarque  
-Ben, la prochaine fois, pas besoin de laisser traîner ton pyjama par terre  
-Quoi ?  
-Ton pyjama, il était sur le canapé, argumenta la petite en montant sur le lit  
-Je….oui…..Lily, va dans le salon , on te rejoint  
-Mais , j'ai un cadeau à donner, moi, rechigna la petite en montrant à sa mère sa carte  
-Tu donneras ton cadeau au salon, affirma-t-elle en tenant fermement son drap blanc contre sa poitrine  
-Je  
-Lily, grinça Kate devant son entêtement  
-D'accord...…mais vous arrivez vite ?  
-Promis  
-David ? Demanda, soucieuse, Lily en ne le voyant pas bouger de son oreiller  
-Promis, gémit-il de frustration  
-très bien. A tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse en quittant la chambre en sautillant  
-C'est pas vrai. Il faut qu'on pense à fermer à clef, soupira Kate la tête entre les mains  
-Faut surtout lui apprendre à dormir plus tard  
-David  
-Quoi ? sourit-il en se tournant pour l'embrasser tendrement  
-tu ne….  
-Maman ! tu veux que je t'apporte ton pyjama ! cria du salon Lily, en la coupant une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle va faire bonne soeur ou quoi ?

\- Maman, alors tu le veux ton pyjama ?

Rouge de honte, Kate gémit en fermant les yeux, alors que David se moquait en déclarant:

-Oui, maman , tu le veux ton pyjama?  
-Oh arrête !  
-Personnellement, je te préfère sans ton pyjama  
-David!  
-Maman !  
-Lily c'est bon, je m'habille et j'arrive !  
-Elle est impatiente ce matin, rit David  
-Oui, elle veut t'offrir ton cadeau, sourit Kate en se levant pour prendre sa robe de chambre sous les yeux attentifs de son fiancé  
-Mon….cadeau ? déglutit-il face à la vue qu'elle lui offrait  
-Eh bien….  
-Dis-moi que c'est toi, mon cadeau  
-J'aimerais bien, mais non. Allez, debout, et va recevoir ton premier cadeau de la fête des pères, déclara Kate en se tournant pour ne pas lui montrer la douleur dans ses yeux.

-La fête des pères ? J'ai un cadeau pour la fête des pères ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh mince, alors, s'exclama David en se levant le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **Charleston, « Bar Seconde Chance », dimanche, 9h30**_

Il avait passé les derniers jours à ruminer les paroles de Kate. Il se refaisait inlassablement leur conversation depuis son retour, malgré ses appels téléphoniques où sa fille le rassurait sur son état, sa colère envers Rick ne se calmait pas. Comment cet homme avait-il pu briser le coeur de sa fille et de sa petite fille par la même occasion ? Comment pouvait-il encore se regarder dans le miroir ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour traiter les femmes de sa vie avec autant de mépris ?

Fatigué de ruminer dans son coin, il avait pris l'avion pour la Caroline du Sud avec pour seul objectif : avoir des réponses à ses questions .

Debout face à cette terrasse qui avait tourmenté sa fille, il scruta chaque table à la recherche de Castle. Le regard noir, les traits tirés , les mains dans la poche , il était concentré sur sa tâche quand Andréa le rejoignit , sourire aux lèvres, pour l'accueillir:

-Bienvenue au bar « Seconde Chance », souhaitez-vous une table ?

Faisant une pause dans son observation, il tourna la tête pour regarder la serveuse de la tête au pied. Blonde, la trentaine, le même sourire que Kathie lui avait conté, ce devait être la nouvelle muse de Richard. Réprimant sa colère, il sortit de son portefeuille une ancienne photo de son ex-gendre et la lui tendit :

-Je recherche cet homme, pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
-Rick a des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Andréa, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours  
-Non. Je suis un ami, je viens l'aider pour son prochain livre, mentit Jim  
-Oh…je ne l'ai pas revu depuis vendredi matin. Il avait l'air assez chamboulé depuis sa discussion avec cette femme, mercredi.  
-Sauriez-vous où je peux le trouver ?  
-Il vit dans une chambre d'hôtel à quelques mètres, le « Sunlight ».  
-Je vous remercie, déclara, sur un ton froid, le père de Beckett avant de faire demi-tour  
-Une seconde !  
-Oui ?  
-Pouvez-vous lui dire qu'Andréa lui passe le bonjour ? demanda timidement la serveuse, alors que Jim s'était arrêté pour la dévisager une nouvelle fois  
-Certainement, comptez sur moi, répondit-il, agacé, en tournant à droite dès sa sortie du bar.

* * *

A _ **llez un nouveau chapitre de boucler. Dans le prochain , on verra martha et Kate , et la suite des aventures pour Jim.**_

 _ **Julie91: Pas de dispute dans l'avion mais le prochain chapitre risque de devenir houleux. Kate ne sait plus comment avouer qu'elle a vu Castle et va devoir faire face à Martha.**_

 _ **Melbea: On avance tout doucement dans ce chapitre mais les prochains vont s'accélérer. Je ne veux pas me précipiter pour ne pas bâcler l'histoire.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Eh non, c'est pas Lanie qui va jouer les labrador mais papa Beckett...alors surprise ?**_

 _ **Castlefan: Désolée pour l'attente. Entre l'inspiration, la mise en place du chapitre et la correction, le délais varie .**_

 _ **Rescator: Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours**_

 _ **Guest: Seconde chance est le nom du bar mais peut-être encore plein de choses; J'essai de vous envoyer dans plein de pistes différentes ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: J'adore tes pavés ! Je prend autant de plaisir à lire vos commentaires que vous à lire les chapitres. C'est sympa cet engouement pour cette histoire. Je n'étais pas sur que l'idée plaise mais je suis contente d'avoir oser explorer une nouvelle facette de cette série.**_

 _ **Rhane: C'est vrai que les personnages vont rentrer de plus en plus dans leur jeu. Kate va devenir méfiante, Rick va redevenir Rick et on va bien s'amuser, non ?**_

 _ **Torontosun: thanks you very much for the reviews !**_

 _ **Nath Jane: Je te remercie et je suis contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice. C'est stimulant de lire vos commentaires , ça me donne de l'énergie pour les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je te remercie. Je pose beaucoup l'histoire mais je ne peux pas avancer plus vite pour être fidèle à leurs émotions.**_

 _ **blackwindow90legolas88: un nouveau lecteur ! ou lectrice ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 ** _Charleston , un peu plus tard dans la matinée._**

Après avoir quitté le bar un peu plus tôt, Jim avait cherché cet hôtel mentionné par la serveuse. Après quelques minutes de recherche , il trouva enfin l'objet de ces préoccupations.

La bâtisse était blanche avec, peints en rose fluo , le logo et le nom du motel. La façade semblait délabrée et les abords mal entretenus. Jim se fit la réflexion que cet hôtel était bien loin du train de vie habituel de l'auteur. On était à mille lieues des hôtels de luxe avec portiers et Ferrari. Cela ressemblait plus à un motel de seconde zone.

Toujours décidé à demander des comptes à l'homme qui avait fait du mal à sa petite fille, il s'était présenté à l'accueil pour demander son numéro de chambre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Le visage impassible, les nerfs à vif, il tentait de maîtriser sa colère avant de frapper à sa porte. Les secondes étaient devenues des minutes et quand il s'aperçut que rien ne pourrait le calmer, il toqua deux coups.

C'est le visage fatigué et triste de l'auteur qu'il découvrit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son teint était livide, ses traits tirés et sa barbe lui donnait un air négligé. Ne souhaitant pas lui montrer une quelconque empathie, il le salua froidement :

-Richard  
-J..im, balbutia Rick surpris  
-C'est Mr Beckett, désormais.  
-Heu….Kate est là ? Répondit Castle plein d'espoir, en ouvrant la porte pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans le couloir  
-Non  
-Mais, j'ai besoin de lui parler  
-Il fallait y penser ces six dernières années. Vous avez besoin de lui parler ? Alors que faisiez-vous ici à boire des cafés et à écrire au lieu d'épauler ma Kathie ou d'éduquer ma petite-fille ?  
-Je ne savais pas pour Lily, soupira Rick, profondément déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avec Kate  
-Vous ne saviez pas? Kathie m'affirme que vous connaissiez son existence, surenchérit le père de Beckett en le montrant du doigt  
-Je…..oui mais… voulez-vous entrer ? répondit, hésitant, Castle en voyant les clients de l'hôtel à leurs fenêtres.

Le regard froid, les yeux noirs, Jim entra dans la chambre de l'auteur pour y découvrir des dizaines de calepins éparpillés dans la pièce. Sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran et il cracha, énervé :

-L'écriture se passe bien à ce que je vois !  
-Je….  
-Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer la cause de votre absence avant que je ne perde tout contrôle !

Fatigué de par ses nuits blanches et de par ses recherches infructueuses depuis quatre jours, Rick demanda, sans prêter attention aux paroles de Jim :

-J'ai cherché Kate mais je ne la trouve pas. Où séjourne-t-elle ?  
-Chez elle ! Elle se trouve chez elle auprès de sa fille !  
-Je…..  
-Vous savez, la petite aux yeux bleus qui va avoir six ans dans quelques jours ! ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une photo de Lily qu'il prit dans son portefeuille, hargneusement  
-Elle va avoir six ans, répéta, en murmurant, pensivement Rick  
-Oui ! Six ans le 6 juillet !

Songeur devant la date de naissance de Lily, Castle se rendit compte que Kate était enceinte lors de son départ. Il comptait mentalement le nombre de mois quand le père de Beckett continua en le dévisageant, fou de colère:

-Alors où étiez-vous pendant que ma fille unique vous recherchait ? Ou quand elle a mis au monde votre fille ? Où étiez vous pendant que votre mère se morfondait ? Ou quand Lily a fait ses premiers pas ? Dit ses premiers mots ?  
-J'étais…à la recherche du meurtrier de ma fille  
-Votre famille avait besoin de vous !  
-Et moi j'avais besoin de faire mon deuil ! s'emporta Castle, qui ne supportait plus qu'on le juge aussi facilement

Ces dernières années avaient été un cauchemar éveillé. Il n'arrivait plus à voir le bout du tunnel. La perte de sa fille l'avait détruit et il ne supportait plus que les gens le jugent sur ses actions après ce drame.

-Six ans ! Il vous faut six ans pour faire votre deuil ! continua Jim en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait raté.  
-Je ne sais pas, Jim, combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour vous relever du meurtre de Johanna?  
-Comment osez-vous même…  
-Je n'ai aucune excuse pour les années d'absence auprès de Lily. J'ai perdu ma fille…..mon bébé ! J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tous ces sourires condescendants , des étreintes affectueuses de votre fille ou des pleurs de ma mère! J'avais besoin d'espace, je n'avais plus le droit de ressentir de la joie ou de l'amour. Je ne pouvais pas être auprès de Kate. Tout ce qui m'aidait à respirer était de l'idée de venger ma fille ! Alors, non , je n'ai aucune excuse….la seule que j'ai , c'est que je n'avais pas connaissance de la grossesse de Kate, elle ne m'en avait rien dit! Je ne savais pas qu'elle portait mon enfant !  
-Elle ne le savait pas !  
-Elle devait être enceinte de plus d'un mois et demi quand je suis parti alors…  
-Ne vous avisez pas d'insinuer qu'elle a vous a caché sa grossesse. On l'a appris en même tant qu'elle quand Martha l'a trouvée inconsciente sur le sol de salle de bain , trois semaines après votre départ…..je devrais plutôt dire votre fuite !  
-Je….non…., murmura, peiné Rick , la tête basse.

\- J'ai toujours tenté de prendre votre défense. Vous étiez brisé et aviez besoin d'espace après le décès de votre fille mais jamais...au grand jamais...je n'aurai pris votre défense si j'avais su que vous viviez votre vie tranquillement

\- Je ne vis pas ma vie. Je survis ! Et je ne savais pas pour Kate ou pour...Lily, fit-il fatigué.

Le scrutant quelques secondes, Jim prit conscience de la souffrance de son ex-gendre. Il le voyait complètement abattu devant lui. Cherchant à avoir des réponses à ses questions, il tenta de se calmer légèrement en s'installant sur le lit pour regarder fébrilement Lily sur la photo qu'il tenait à la main.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Jim inspirait et expirait avec colère tout en cherchant à comprendre les raisons des six années d'absence, alors que Rick se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu être là pour Kate et Lily.  
Il savait pertinemment qu'à l'époque il n'aurait pu assumer un nouvel enfant. Il était tellement remonté contre l'univers, contre Kate pour ne pas avoir pu sauver son enfant, contre lui pour ne pas l'avoir protégée, que l'annonce de Beckett aurait été apocalyptique pour lui.

Mais jamais il n'aurait tourné le dos à cet enfant. Il culpabilisait d'avoir mis autant de temps pour se relever et de ne pas être retourné sur New-York.  
Perdu dans ses pensées , il en fut sorti par Jim qui murmura tristement :

-Vous avez réussi à arriver au bout de votre quête ?  
-Pardon ?  
-L'assassin d'Alexis ?  
-Je…..oui. J'ai pu rendre justice à ma fille, avoua, peiné, Rick en se grattant la nuque  
-Pourquoi ne pas être rentré dans ce cas ?  
-Je l'ai fait..mais….  
-oui ?  
-J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec Kate, j'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer.  
-Je pense que vous êtes coincé avec moi pour le moment, alors pourquoi pas me répondre? s'impatienta Jim qui tentait d'avoir un dialogue civilisé, mais dont la patience s'amenuisait .  
-Je suis rentré. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Je suis rentré et j'ai visité pour la première fois la tombe de ma fille, dit-il, la gorge nouée  
-Richard…  
-Kate était présente, déglutit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était assise près de ma petite fille avec ses fleurs préférées à la main. Elle lui contait sa journée. Elle faisait ce que je ne pouvais pas faire.

\- Elle le fait toutes les semaines

\- Oh...  
-Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur votre rencontre , chuchota pensivement le patriarche  
-Elle ne m'a pas vu. Quand j'ai vu votre fille…..je….je me suis caché derrière un arbre et je l'ai contemplée de loin. Elle était comme dans mes souvenirs…elle l'est toujours, sourit pensivement Rick, les mains dans les poches.  
-Pourquoi avoir fait demi-tour dans ce cas ?  
-Parce qu'elle a parlé de sa fille. Elle a dit que Lily l'attendait à l'école. Alors….je ne sais pas…j'ai cru par mégarde qu'elle avait refait sa vie…..qu'elle était heureuse…..et que cette enfant était née de sa nouvelle union.  
-Vous avez fui parce que vous la pensiez mariée et heureuse en ménage ? fit, abasourdi, Jim devant cette révélation, les bras ballants  
-…..Oui

 _ **New-York, chez Kate.**_

La matinée se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lily était toute fière de présenter la première carte de fête des pères qu'elle avait confectionnée à l'école.  
Les années précédentes, elle n'osait pas dire aux enseignantes qu'elle ne savait pas à qui offrir ses cadeaux. Elle les fabriquait avec le coeur lourd, en regardant les autres enfants s'extasier devant leurs oeuvres.  
Ses amies discutaient de nombreuses heures sur la fête des pères et à ce que représentait leur père à leurs yeux. La petite Beckett tentait de garder la tête haute et affichait toujours un sourire alors que son coeur se brisait chaque année à cette date-là.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher ou jeter son cadeau. Elle l'avait donc emballé puis l'avait offert avec un magnifique sourire à David. C'était un porte-clef en forme de dent. Elle était toute heureuse de lui montrer sa molaire, en lui récitant un poème qu'elle avait appris en classe.

Kate, quant à elle, restait en retrait et contemplait sa fille de loin. Son oeuvre l'avait fait sourire. Lily avait expliqué que la maîtresse leur avait donné carte blanche pour faire un objet en papier mâché, et qu'elle s'était attelée à créer cette dent pour lui rappeler son métier.

David avait été attendri et vraiment heureux par cette attention. Après un baiser sur la joue et un gros câlin, ils avaient démarré leur première journée de fête des pères.

De loin Kate se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Laisser Lily offrir son cadeau à David alors que son père était à seulement trois heures d'avion ?…. Mais à chaque fois , les mots de Rick résonnaient dans sa tête :

« Je suis parti à cause d'elle »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une partie d'elle culpabilisait encore de vouloir aller de l'avant. Castle était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Elle était fiancée et amoureuse de David, alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de voir Lily avec un autre homme que Rick ?  
Elle ne voulait pas blesser la petite avec ses hésitations. Kate avait bien remarqué l'air qu'elle affichait à chacune des fêtes des pères précédentes. Lily semblait avoir le coeur brisé. Alors la voir si souriante aujourd'hui la stoppa net dans ses idées. Castle avait décidé de ne pas faire partie de la vie de sa fille, c'était à Kate désormais de la protéger comme elle le pouvait.

 _ **Charleston, chambre de Rick**_

Se scrutant sans un mot depuis quelques minutes, Jim tentait de comprendre les motivations de Castle. Il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt être au courant que Kate avait eu un enfant mais qu'il ignorait que c'était le sien. Il lui avait expliqué s'être retiré à Charleston pour tenter de guérir de la mort de sa fille, sans avoir sous les yeux le bonheur conjugal de l'amour de sa vie devant lui.

Jim était consterné d'apprendre tout ça. Ils avaient encore perdu un temps fou par manque de discussion, et au milieu de ces querelles puériles se trouvait sa petite-fille cette fois-ci. Complètement abattu par cette idée, et ne sachant pas quoi faire désormais, il sortit de sa transe quand Rick lui demanda honteusement :

-Comment est-elle ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Lily…. Comment est ma fille ?

Son ton était brisé et mélancolique. Il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Au fur et à mesure du temps, Jim prenait conscience que Rick s'intéressait grandement à Lily. Qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes qu'il avait fini par aimait sa fille. Prenant sa photo entre ses mains, il sourit devant la mine réjouie de sa petite-fille au parc et déclara :

-Elle est aussi têtue que Kathie…. Elle est intelligente et toujours pleine de vie. Un vrai bout-en-train. C'est un joli mélange de vous deux.

Castle absorbait chaque information que Jim voulait bien partager avec lui. Il était très attentif à chaque mot, chaque parole pouvant décrire son enfant.

-Elle est aussi pleine d'imagination. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai du prendre le thé avec ses poupées , muni d'ailes de fée dans le dos pour lui faire répéter sa pièce de théâtre à l'école.  
-Elle est dans une pièce, murmura béatement Rick  
-Oui. Elle a joué Cendrillon. Elle a dû faire acheter à Kathie une citrouille pour sa dernière répétition avec Martha, ricana Jim, en repensant à la tête de la matriarche quand elle avait appris qu'il fallait attendre minuit tout comme Cendrillon  
-Ma mère ? Lily voit ma mère ? fit surpris Castle  
-Bien entendu. Elle garde la petite tous les vendredis soirs. Martha et ma fille se sont beaucoup rapprochées depuis …..votre départ. Elles ont même cohabité ensemble pendant la grossesse de Kathie et jusqu'aux un an de Lily.  
-Oh….  
-Kate….ma fille n'a jamais caché ses origines à la petite. Elle sait qui vous êtes, Richard, ajouta le patriarche devant la tête surprise de l'auteur.  
-Elle sait qui je suis, répéta-t-il pensivement.

Retombant quelques secondes dans le silence, Jim se leva et lui déclara :

-Rien ne peut justifier une aussi longue absence, mais je présume que chacun fait son deuil comme il le peut. Vous vous êtes reclus dans cet hôtel alors que moi, j'ai préféré la bouteille. Finalement, on est assez semblables tous les deux, à une seule chose près.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Après quatre années de déchéance totale, j'ai choisi Kathie. Je me suis relevé et je me suis battu pour sortir de cet enfer pour ma fille. Ferez-vous pareil ? Allez-vous vous battre pour votre fille ? Ou resterez-vous ici comme un lâche ?  
-Je….j'aime Lily  
-Alors battez-vous pour elle. La petite mérite un père digne d'elle. Relevez la tête, Richard. Vous avez vécu une tragédie, mais la vie vous donne l'opportunité de saisir une nouvelle chance. Alors secouez-vous un peu, et allez retrouver votre enfant, déclara Jim en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, bien décider à le faire réagir.  
-Mais…. Et Kate ? demanda, sur la réserve, Rick qui ne souhaitait pas la pousser à bout  
-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre entre vous. Vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler, à vous aimer, à vous pardonner, mais vous ne pensez jamais à discuter.  
-Je….  
-Lavez-vous, faites vos valises, allez présenter des excuses à votre mère, et ensuite rampez comme un malheureux auprès de ma fille. Tout comme Lily , elle mérite des explications et des excuses.  
-Je….oui  
-Et Richard ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si vous blessez ma fille ou ma petite-fille une nouvelle fois, je ne serai pas si indulgent  
-Je comprends…mais !cria Castle en le voyant s'engouffrer dans le couloir  
-Oui ?  
-Où se trouvent-elles ?

Toujours le dos tourné à la porte, Jim se mit à sourire. Castle semblait brisé, fatigué et démoli par la vie, mais quand il avait abordé le sujet de sa petite-fille ou de Kate dans la conversation, il avait aperçu, dans les yeux de Castle, la même lueur d'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait autrefois. Il savait que Rick devrait se battre pour avoir de nouveau la confiance de sa fille, mais aujourd'hui, il se félicitait d'avoir fait ce que sa fille n'arrivait pas encore à faire : s'expliquer.

 _ **New-York, fin d'après-midi.**_

La journée touchait à sa fin, et Beckett avait quitté Lily et David en pleine bataille de « just dance » sur la console , pour partir discuter avec Martha.  
Elle s'était promis la veille de dire la vérité à son fiancé, mais elle tenait à le dire à la mère de Rick avant.  
Garder ce secret depuis jeudi l'épuisait psychologiquement. Elle ne savait pas encore comment agir avec sa fille, mais Kate savait quelle ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité à Martha.

C'est donc déterminée, mais un brin anxieuse, qu'elle était arrivée depuis quelques minutes au loft. Dès ses premiers pas à l'intérieur, elle scruta toute la pièce. Elle, qui par le passé, tentait par toutes les manières d'éviter de rentrer en contact avec la chambre, le bureau ou les affaires de Rick, tant sa douleur était insupportable, semblait désormais étudier chaque objet comme si, par enchantement, elle allait obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Son changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu pour Martha qui, une tasse à la main, la regardait observer la pièce comme si c'était la première fois.  
Lui laissant quelques minutes, la matriarche sourit en la voyant pencher sa tête en direction du bureau.

-Tu as un souci, chérie ? demanda-t-elle en venant la rejoindre au milieu du salon  
-Non….je….regardais, balbutia Kate maladroitement en passant une main dans ses cheveux  
-Je vois ça.

La sentant repartir dans ses investigations visuelles, Martha déclara :

-Je n'ai rien touché depuis son départ  
-Je le sais  
-Alors… pourquoi autant de contemplation ?  
-Pardon? s'étonna Kate, en lâchant du regard la bibliothèque qui séparait la pièce à vivre de son bureau  
-Tu étudies les lieux comme si tu les découvrais, sourit Martha en s'installant sur le canapé. Non que ça me déplaise, mais tu es étrange.

-...

-Chérie, il y a un souci ?  
-Non…..oui…..non  
-Tu es moins indécise d'habitude, la taquina-t-elle  
-C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire, ou comment le dire, soupira Beckett anxieusement, en s'installant fébrilement auprès d'elle  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Je…..je…

La voyant au summum de l'angoisse, Martha déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, et lui demanda doucement:

-Tu es enceinte ?  
-Non ! Oh mon dieu….non ! la coupa, scandalisée, Kate  
-Non ? Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais m'écrouler.  
-Martha…  
-La dernière fois que tu avais ce regard, tu m'as annoncé tes fiançailles  
-Je le sais  
-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte parce que, Chérie, je…  
-Non! reprit plus fortement Beckett, comme si cet idée était saugrenue .

La contemplant quelques secondes, la matriarche décida d'alléger un peu l'ambiance pour pousser sa belle-fille à lui confier ses tracas :

-Enlève-moi donc cet air outré, rit Martha. Il n'y a rien de choquant à avoir un enfant, et c'est tellement agréable d'essayer. Je me doute bien qu'avec David vous ne passez pas votre temps à….  
-Stop!  
-La pudeur te va très bien, darling, s'exclama Martha, qui adorait taquiner Beckett à ce sujet  
-Ouais, votre subtilité aussi, marmonna-t-elle  
-Alors pas de bébé ?  
-Non. Et ce n'est pas au programme  
-Tu sais... Avec un mariage en vue , je comprendrais que David et toi pensiez à agrandir la famille . Et je sais aussi que je n'aurai aucun lien avec cet enfant mais sache que je l'aimerai  
-Martha…  
-Je voulais juste te rassurer  
-Je le sais….merci, soupira Kate qui ne savait par où commencer.

Elle s'était fait cette conversation dans sa tête une centaine de fois depuis jeudi, mais la mettre en application était plus difficile que prévu. Martha riait et s'amusait avec elle, Kate n'avait pas à coeur de l'attrister ou …en fait , elle le savait pas. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle crier ? Pleurer? Ou simplement être soulagée, heureuse ?  
Complètement perplexe et angoissée à l'idée de sa future conversation , elle commençait à se dire qu'aller droit au but devrait être la solution.

Martha, quant à elle , la contemplait, légèrement inquiète. Beckett semblait peu rassurée et très mal à l'aise. La matriarche n'arrivait pas à lui décrocher un sourire sincère, et ses observations incessantes vers le bureau de Rick commençaient à l'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui la perturbait autant ? Qu'allait-elle encore lui annoncer ? Sa dernière visite au loft , seule sans la présence de la petite , datait du matin ou elle lui avait avoué son intention d'épouser David et de faire adopter Lily par ce dernier.  
Martha avait digéré la pilule amère pour le bien et le bonheur de la petite ainsi que celui de Kate. Elles méritaient toutes les deux de faire leur deuil et de vivre leur vie. Elles ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Mais l'idée d'oublier son fils dans cette toute nouvelle idylle la peinait malgré tout.

Sentant Kate absorbée dans ses pensées, Martha se pencha légèrement et lui caressa doucement la cuisse, ce qui la sortit de sa transe :

-Quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux m'en parler.  
-Je sais….c'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
-Katherine, je crois que la vie m'a montré son plus funeste revers. Rien de ce que tu m'annonceras pourrait …  
-J'ai vu Castle, la coupa-t-elle en retenant sa respiration  
-Tu….quoi ? sursauta Martha en la dévisageant  
-J'ai vu Rick  
-Je ne comprends pas, chérie  
-A une terrasse de café…quand j'étais à Charleston….j'ai vu Castle, déclara difficilement Beckett, en voyant l'effarement sur le visage de Martha  
-Es-tu sûre que….  
-C'était lui Martha…..je lui ai parlé  
-Tu as parlé à mon fils, répéta la matriarche la gorge nouée  
-Oui  
-Il est vivant  
-Il est vivant, Martha. Il va bien, reprit Kate la voix brisée en s'apercevant que Martha pleurait.  
-Il est vivant…  
-Il va bien. Il est vivant.

La respiration bloquée comme si elle manquait d'air, le coeur serré et les mains tremblantes, Martha suffoquait entre joie, espoir et douleur. Son fils était vivant.  
Les premières années de sa disparition, elle avait gardé l'espoir de le voir franchir la porte du loft et lui sourire avec un « bonjour mère », mais les années étaient passées ,et le seuil de la porte était resté vide. Son espoir s'était fané au fil des jours. Sa tête lui disait de faire son deuil alors que son coeur espérait secrètement son retour.

Kate comprenait son bouleversement . Si, après six années de disparition, on lui annonçait que sa fille était vivante, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Lui laissant le temps de digérer ses mots, elle l'entendit la questionner, la voix brisée et en larmes:

-Où est-il ? Il va rentrer ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené avec toi ?  
-Je….il vit à Charleston depuis deux ans, commença Kate qui sentait l'émotion la gagner elle-aussi  
-Deux ans ? je ne comprends pas.

-...

-Que fait-il depuis deux ans là-bas ?  
-….il….je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé en terrasse, un café dans la main , en train d'écrire. Je faisais mon jogging quand je suis tombé sur lui.  
-Pourquoi vit-il là-bas ? Pourquoi ne pas être rentré depuis tout ce temps ? continua Martha qui n'entendait pas Kate  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?  
-Martha, soupira Kate en se levant pour faire les cents pas devant elle. On s'est disputés.  
-Pourquoi ? On l'a cherché pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai engagé un privé qui enquête depuis six ans, alors pourquoi au moment où tu le trouves, tu….  
-Parce qu'il sirotait un café ! Ou parce qu'après six ans à le pleurer, il m'a dit qu'il vivait tranquillement ici depuis deux ans ! Ou parce qu'il savait pour Lily et qu'il a préféré lui tourner le dos ! Parce qu'il m'a fait du mal !  
-Quoi ? non ! fit, abasourdie, la mère de Rick  
-Martha, il est revenu il y a deux ans et est reparti en apprenant pour Lily, pleurait Kate désormais. Il le savait et il est partit, fit-elle brisée et blessée.  
-Ce doit être une erreur. Richard ne tournerait pas le dos à son propre enfant, tu dois avoir mal interprété ses dires ou…  
-Moi ? fit Kate , sur la défensive. C'est lui qui est parti! Lui qui bronze au soleil avec son fichu bouquin ! Lui qui ne veut pas connaître son enfant !  
-Mais….  
-Ce n'est plus le même homme. Il a changé . Je vous assure….je….j'aurais tout donné pour le Castle d'il y a six ans, j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner avec le temps, mais cet homme…ce Rick….que j'ai rencontré là-bas est tellement différent… Il n'est plus l'homme que nous connaissions. Il connaissait l'existence de Lily et il a préféré rester à Charleston.

Martha se leva à ses mots et partit, énervée, dans le bureau de Rick sous les yeux de Kate. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint un passeport à la main et le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

-Martha, soupira Beckett, qui comprenait son intention  
-Il a beau avoir changé, Richard ne tournerait pas le dos à son propre enfant, Katherine. Il a été élevé sans père, il sait la douleur que c'est.  
-Je….  
-et si tu as réellement raison, laisse-moi te dire qu'il va entendre parler du pays! reprit-elle, convaincue, en prenant son sac à main.  
-Martha, vous devez vous calmer et…..  
-Me calmer ! Mon fils est vivant ! Après plus de six ans, on l'a enfin retrouvé, alors non je ne vais pas me calmer, je vais trouver le fin mot de cette histoire et je ne quitterai pas la Caroline du Sud avant d'être satisfaite et d'avoir obtenu toutes les réponses aux questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas me répondre !

Prenant ces paroles pour elle, comme un coup bas, Kate baissa la tête et partit chercher à son tour son sac à main. Elle en avait assez de devoir donner des excuses ou des explications depuis son retour de Charleston. Après plus de six ans à pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne pouvait-elle pas être en colère, déçue et même blessée par son comportement ? Elle s'était battue pour le trouver, battue pour relever Martha avec elle, battue pour élever Lily, ces six dernières années n'avaient pas été toutes roses pour elle. Beckett se sentait trahie et avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses émotions, le temps d'y voir plus clair. Elle avait besoin de recul et elle avait l'impression que personne ne comprenait son besoin de se préserver, elle, ou même Lily.

Sentant qu'elle avait pu blesser sa belle-fille sans s'en rendre compte, Martha déposa sa main sur son avant-bras pour la stopper avant son départ et lui murmura, la gorge nouée:

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es partie, mais essaie de comprendre pourquoi je dois y aller, s'il te plaît  
-Je comprends, Martha, répondit Kate, qui sentait que sa vie était en train de prendre un virage à 18O degrés et qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur tout ça.  
-Darling, Richard est beaucoup de choses comme tu le sais. Certaines sont bonnes , d'autres sont moins bonnes. Mais c'est une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance. Il ne renierait pas sa fille, j'en suis certaine.  
-Ah oui? Alors où était-il depuis six ans ?  
-Je…..  
-La mort d'Alexis l'a changé Martha. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de le voir par vous-même. C'est votre fils. Votre seule famille.  
-Toi et Lily êtes ma famille aussi, rétorqua Martha qui sentait que Kate prenait ses distances  
-Je…..voici l'adresse à laquelle vous pourrez le trouver demain matin. C'est un bar local en bord de mer, expliqua-t-elle, en lui tendant un papier  
-Chérie, je….  
-On se voit à votre retour , assura Kate en sortant tristement du loft,sans la laisser terminer sa phrase.

La porte se ferma et Martha se sentit perdue et dépassée par tous ces événements. Une part d'elle souhaitait tirer au clair toute cette affaire et partir rejoindre son fils quand une autre partie s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sans le vouloir sa belle-fille.  
Pendant six ans, Kate avait été l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait s'épancher, l'oreille qui écoutait ses tourments. Elle était devenue sa fille de coeur et même si elle comprenait les raisons de Beckett , elle ne pouvait pas admettre que son fils ait renié sa petite-fille.

Sentant la migraine arrivée, elle se frotta les tempes et inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter d'alléger l'oppression qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre son coeur et sa raison.  
Tournant la tête vers l'étagère qui séparait le bureau de Rick du salon , elle contempla la photo de ce dernier, tout sourire, enlaçant tendrement Alexis.  
Les larmes aux yeux, la matriarche monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre et faire sa valise. Le papier où l'adresse de son fils trônait était serré dans son poing droit.

Elle devait lui parler. Elle avait besoin de le voir en vie. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, quelques coups à la porte d'entrée retentirent.  
Faisant marche arrière , le coeur moins lourd à l'idée d'y retrouver sa belle-fille , elle ouvrit la porte en déclarant, soulagée:

-Katherine, je suis désolée, je…

Sa voix se coupa. Sa respiration se bloqua. Sa gorge se noua. Son coeur tambourina.

-Bonjour, mère.

* * *

 _ **A tout ceux qui pensent que Kate aurait du sauter dans les bras de Rick , je vous rappel qu'elle a élevé sa fille pendant six ans avec l'angoisse de découvrir un jour son corps, mais le trouve à une terrasse de café . Elle aurait du sauter de joie quand il lui avoue à demi-mots ne pas être rentrer à cause de Lily ? Non, je pense que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage. Elle est blessée et trahie et elle va remonter ses murs pour se protéger elle et sa fille. L'histoire débute tout juste alors patience...Rick va devoir se battre pour elles...**_

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 : Un répit dans ta journée tant que ça ? Pour ce qui est de David, elle ne peut pas faire face à tout. Le retour de Castle dans ces conditions et ces non-dits ne la laissent pas indifférente. Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça mais en même temps , elle se sent obliger de parler de son retour à Martha et d'apporter des réponses qu'elle ne connait pas. Beckett aime David. Elle ne le laisserait pas près de Lily si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais on est d'accord , Rick Castle est son grand amour. **

**Hariilin : Je suis sur le site depuis autant de temps que sur l'autre. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire de la pub et la plupart des gens fans de Castle connaisse les sites francophones. Tous les écrivains qui publient sur Hypno , publient également ici. **

**j ulie91: Jim est plus compréhensif qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il tente d'y voir plus clair et de raisonner Rick. Apparemment , il y est arrivé, pas sur que ça plaise à Beckett. lol**

 **Rhane: les parents sont la pour guider les enfants dans la bonne direction, non ? Alors , Jim a poussé Rick a rentré et Martha va devoir faire face au retour de son fils et...à Kate. **

**Rescator : Tu as raison. Si David habite avec , garde sa fille et va se marier avec elle , c'est qu'elle aime. Il y a toute une histoire derrière tout ça et même si nous aimons le Caskett , je ne peux pas jeter David aussi rapidement. (si je le fais) Castle va devoir se battre pour reconquérir Beckett!**

 **Melbe a: Tu as raison quoi qu'il arrive soit David , soit Rick va souffrir mais le plus important pour Kate est de préserver Lily. **

**Guest1 : Alors premièrement, une Kate blessée n'a jamais pardonné aussi facilement. Ensuite, si elle s'est fiancée avec un homme c'est qu'elle aime. Elle est déçue et se sent trahi par Rick. Après plus de six ans d'absence , elle le trouve tranquille en terrasse. Contrairement à toi, je la trouverais idiote de se jeter dans ses bras comme ça. Et Deuxièmement, la Fic viner tout juste de débuter et va s'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres (au moins entre 40 ou 50 chapitres), je ne veux pas aller trop vite et gérer toutes les émotions comme il faut sans rien bâcler. Si kate retourne dans les bras de son écrivain au bout d'une rencontre, je mets une fin dans le chapitre suivant. Après c'est ton choix te t'arrêter là. **

**Mb : Et voilà !**

 **Chris65 : C'est à Rick joueur et charmeur qu'on découvrira au fur et à mesure. Sa fille va le faire renaitre. Et tu as raison , c'est un combat à la loyale pour le coeur de Kate qui va arriver. Qui sera le vainqueur...on verra ?**

 **Guest2 : Kate est blessée pour l'instant...il va falloir du temps avant qu'elle laisse Rick la faire sourire à nouveau. Finalement, on va les retrouver comme au début. **

**Guests3 : Alors, tout pour continuer à vous mettre le doute sans vous aiguiller, sauf erreur de ma part, mon dentiste à un bureau avec un ordi près de sa table pour m'arracher les dents ^^; Alors Braken peut parler à David...ou a quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, rien ne dit que si c'est David, qu'il est un repère ^^. Ensuite, Braken n'est pas responsable de la mort d'Alexis, je suis désolée si j'ai laissé entendre ça. Alexis est morte à cause de Volkov qui voulait se venger du père de Rick comme dans le double épisode la saison 5. Et j été dis alors à dans un mois pour ma prochaine réponse lol...**

 **P au974: J'ai adoré écrire la scène Jim/Kate, je trouve qu'il en manquait dans la série. Dans cette histoire, elles seront plus fréquentes. Maintenant que notre bel écrivain est à N-Y les dés sont jetés ^^**

 **Sandye59 : Jim a résonné son gendre. Il va falloir qu'il s'arme de patience avec sa fille ^^**

 **Torontosun: Rick is come back but Kate is angry ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 _ **Loft des Castle**_

-Bonjour mère.

Son salut était hésitant et chargé d'une émotion qui le transperçait de part en part. Jamais encore, il n'avait pris conscience du manque de sa mère dans sa vie. Elle, qui avait été toujours à ses côtés depuis son enfance, avait été tenue, par sa faute, à l'écart de sa vie pendant six ans.  
La culpabilité de lui avoir fait endurer autant de souffrance le percuta de plein de fouet, c'est comme s'il réalisait enfin toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites en voulant s'éloigner pour rendre justice…..pour faire son deuil.

Son angoisse de devoir faire le premier pas fut vite remplacé par la joie, et à la fois la tristesse, de la voir. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa mère.

Elle avait changé. Ces six dernières années avaient marqué sa mère. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard plus mélancolique, dans le poids de l'âge sur son corps, qui semblait moins vif qu'à l'époque, mais aussi dans ses rides. Toutes celles qui l'avaient marquée depuis son départ.

Son retour dans la Grande Pomme s'était fait dès le départ de Jim. Il avait ressassé les paroles de son ex beau-père, et il avait décidé que, quoi qu'il arriverait , quoi qu'il adviendrait , il ne baisserait pas les armes sans avoir combattu. Il avait une fille, et Lily méritait qu'il se batte pour elle autant qu'il s'était battu pour Alexis.

Ses maigres valises en main, il avait pris le premier vol pour se retrouver, quelques heures plus tard, dans le quartier de Soho. Tout avait un air de déjà-vu mais il avait l'impression, en même temps, d'être étranger au lieu.  
Les bâtiments qui jonchaient sa rue n'avaient pas changé, mais tous les commerces étaient différents désormais. Les devantures avaient été repeintes et certaines avaient même changé. Il avait contemplé pendant plusieurs minutes ce quartier si familier à son cœur, à une époque quand il se retrouva devant le bâtiment où se trouvait son loft, sous le regard étonné et perdu de son ancien portier.

-Bonsoir, Henry, le salua Rick, en voyant l'incompréhension et la surprise dans le regard de son ancien groom  
-Bon..soir…..monsieur, répondit-il, la voix lourde d' émotion

Lui souriant timidement, Castle commençait à avancer, quand l'homme d'un certain âge lui attrapa ses deux valises des mains et lui déclara:

-Permettez moi de m'occuper de ça, Monsieur  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Henry, je peux gérer deux bagages, lui indiqua gentiment Rick  
-Je…..  
-Je vous assure, Henry  
-Très bien , Monsieur  
-Bonne soirée  
-Bonne soirée Monsieur, fit, hésitant, le portier avant de lui dire. Heureux de vous revoir !  
-Moi aussi , Henry.

Le défilement des paliers, devant l'ascenseur qui montait, au fur et à mesure des étages augmentait son angoisse et toutes ses incertitudes depuis son départ. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Avait-il même le droit de demander de faire partie de la vie de Lily ? Pouvait-il réapparaître au bout de six ans, comme ceci ? Comment sa mère allait-elle prendre la nouvelle? Kate l'avait-elle déjà informée ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à toutes ces questions, il se trouvait déjà sur le palier, devant la porte, face au visage surpris et plein de larmes de sa mère.

-Bonjour, mère.

Il avait souhaité faireune meilleure entrée en matière, mais ces mots si anodins, qu'il avait pourtant répétés un bon nombre de fois dans le passé, sonnaient aujourd'hui comme une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie, et finalement comme « un pardon déguisé ».

Déglutissant devant la réaction de sa mère, il la vit comme figée devant la porte, les doigts sur sa bouche et les mains tremblantes.

-Je…..Mon…..Dieu…tu …..es vivant, balbutia Martha en sanglotant devant le fantôme de son fils.

Elle avait tant espéré voir ce jour arriver qu'elle se trouvait sous le choc aujourd'hui. Son fils…son fils unique se trouvait devant elle ce soir. Le scrutant pendant à peine quelques secondes, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et lui sauta au cou en murmurant, la voix brisée et soulagée:

-Tu es vivant.  
-Je suis vivant, mère, répéta Castle en l'enlaçant, les larmes aux yeux.

Il soupira en inspirant son parfum de camomille qui apaisait en général toutes ses angoisses. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues s'écoulaient au fil des inspirations qu'il prenait dans le cou de sa mère.  
C'était comme si le temps s'était figé sur le palier du loft. Toutes les angoisses, la colère, les pleurs de ces années avaient été effacés, ou du moins suspendus, pour laisser place à un moment de pure tendresse.

 _ **Rues de New-York** _.

Elle aurait pu prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Son entretien avec Martha s'était déroulé à peu près comme elle l'avait pensé, pourtant elle se sentait vexée par les reproches de sa belle-mère. Elle savait que les mots que celle-ci avait employés n'étaient pas dirigés contre elle, pourtant cela n'enlevait rien à la peine qu'elle ressentait au fond de son coeur.

Ces six dernières années avaient été comme une révélation dans leur relation. Martha était la mère qu'elle n'avait plus. Kate n'aurait su compter le nombre de fois où elles avaient pleuré, rit ou simplement discuté à coeur ouvert ensemble. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle avait redouté de cette conversation. Quelque part, elle avait peur que cette bulle qu'elles avaient créée ensemble ne se brise avec les répercussions que son aveu engendrerait.

Ce soir, elle était face aux premières répercussions. Elles s'étaient disputées et Kate se sentait mal à ce sujet, mais elle redoutait les prochaines actions de la matriarche. Si Martha partait rejoindre Castle, que se passerait-il ensuite pour elle et Lily? Rick reviendrait-il ? Martha s'installerait-elle à Charleston ?  
Que ferait-elle si Rick demandait à voir sa fille? Ou si Lily refusait de rencontrer son père ? …..

Son père…..Lily avait fêté sa première fête des pères aujourd'hui. Le bonheur sur le visage de sa fille avait gonflé d'amour le coeur de Kate, et en même temps lui avait fait redouter le pire.

Dorénavant , tout changerait . Et la deuxième victime collatérale de tout ça serait David.  
Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? La vérité bien sûr, mais qu'allait-elle répondre à ses questions ?

Plus ses pas la rapprochaient de son appartement, plus sa crainte augmentait. Plus elle se sentait perdue.

 _ **Loft des Castle.**_

Leurs étreintes avaient duré plusieurs minutes avant que Martha ne relâche le corps frêle de son fils. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle l'avait guidé à l'intérieur de la pièce, sous ses yeux réticents.

Rien n'avait changé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours cru que Martha, au fil des années s'approprierait les lieux à sa façon. Il s'imaginait des rideaux baroques, des cadres colorés, un sofa violet ou même des lustres farfelus. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien avait changé. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, et ça acheva de le troubler davantage…c'était comme si sa vie ne s'était jamais arrêtée….comme si Alexis était toujours en vie. Inconsciemment, il releva le visage vers le haut des escaliers et allait s'apprêter à dire « Citrouille, je suis rentré ! », quand sa mère le ramena à la dure réalité:

-Tu mériterais une sacré leçon Richard

-Richard ? fit-elle en le voyant regarder mélancoliquement le palier des escaliers  
-Je sais, mère, répondit-il tristement  
-Tu sais ? s'étrangla la matriarche. Non , tu ne sais pas. Ne t'avise plus jamais de quitter ma vie sans une explication!  
-Je suis désolé….. A l'époque cela me semblait être la meilleure solution.  
-Balivernes ! Comment partir en pleine nuit loin de ta mère et de Katherine aurait pu être la meilleure solution ! Tu imagines la douleur que j'ai ressentie, que nous avons ressentie quand nous nous sommes aperçues de ton départ.  
-Je ne pensais pas à mal…..à vrai dire…je ne pensais pas tout court. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée, en tournant le dos à son bureau et à sa chambre.  
-Rien ne peut justifier une si longue absence. Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu ?

Il s'attendait à devoir répondre de ses actes, mais plus il tentait de donner des explications , plus il comprenait que ses actions n'avaient aucun sens pour son entourage. La réaction de Kate, puis celle de Jim, en était la preuve.  
Fatigué, il se gratta la nuque et recommença ses excuses ….

-Je suis parti rendre justice à Alexis…..

Ses explications avaient duré plus d'une heure. IL avait tout déballé, de sa rencontre avec Jasckson , à la confusion des propos de Kate au cimetière, pour passer à ses deux dernières années d'errance dans Charleston. Sa mère l'avait écouté, sermonné, mais à la fin, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait tenté à sa manière de faire son deuil. Pas de la meilleure manière, mais y avait-il une bonne façon de survivre à la mort de son unique enfant ?

Rien ne vous prépare à ça. C'est le pire drame que peut vivre un parent. Dire adieu à son enfant…. Cela n'a rien de naturel ou de logique, cela va à l'encontre même du cycle naturel de la vie. C'est une pure souffrance …..un vrai gouffre dans lequel on peut vite se perdre soi-même. Et la violence de la mort d'Alexis en accentuait encore davantage la cruauté.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je te demande pardon, mère . Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser….ni même Beckett.  
-Je le sais, Richard, répondit Martha, émue, en lui caressant tendrement la main.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les tabourets de l'îlot central , Castle tentait de s'excuser comme il le pouvait pour ses six dernières années.

-Je crois que, quelque part, je n'aurais pas pu continuer de respirer en sachant que le meurtrier de…..ma citrouille…était encore en vie, déglutit difficilement Castle, en relevant quelques secondes les yeux vers les escaliers  
-Richard, tu…..  
-Mais par ma faute, je t'ai blessée, toi…ainsi que Kate…..et Lily.  
-C'est ton silence qui nous a brisées. Je….on ne savait pas si tu étais vivant  
-Je suis désolé  
-Katherine a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Même enceinte de la petite, elle continuait ses recherches. Elle restait des heures devant cette fenêtre dans son appartement.  
-Quelle fenêtre ? fit, surpris, Rick en repensant à celle dédiée à Johanna  
-Hum…..elle y répertoriait toutes les pistes qui pouvait l'aider dans sa quête. Des post-it…des articles….on aurait dit qu'elle se raccrochait à toutes les branches qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus….c'est à se demander comment elle est arrivée au terme de sa grossesse.  
-Je ne savais pas pour Lily, je t'assure que je…..  
-Je le sais maintenant, mais…Katherine m'affirme que…..  
-Je….elle ne m'a pas compris, soupira Rick en repensant à ses mots sur la plage de Charleston.

« Je suis parti à cause d'elle »

-Comment aurait-elle pu mal interpréter tes propos ? demanda, sceptique, Martha  
-Je….j'ai toujours pensé que Lily était l'enfant de Kate et d'un autre homme…j'ai cru qu'elle avait refait sa vie…..j'ai cru qu'elle était passée à autre chose.  
-Elle est passée à autre chose, murmura sa mère, embêtée  
-Je…..j'ai vu la bague  
-Richard, elle n'allait pas t'attendre pendant des années. La pauvre petite est passée par tellement de douleur pour arriver où elle se trouve désormais, fit Martha, en repensant à ses dernières années avec Kate.  
-Je le sais…..et je ne lui en veux pas…..c'est juste que si j'avais su à l'époque que Lily était ma fille, j'aurais fait les choses autrement. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes…je ne suis pas mon père, fit-il tristement.  
-Je le sais et je suis certaine que quelque part Katherine le sait aussi, mais…il va falloir le lui démontrer  
-Je veux juste qu'elle me laisse une chance de rencontrer ma fille  
-Alors ça, mon grand…..il va falloir user de beaucoup de patience

Devant l'air abattu et fatigué de son fils, Martha lui prit la main. Ses doigts emmêlés avec les siens avaient comme un goût de renaissance pour elle. Sentir la chaleur du corps de son fils contre sa paume accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Ses yeux s'emplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes face à ce constat. Elle avait l'impression de ressasser depuis son arrivée impromptue « il est vivant ». Déglutissant, elle murmura la voix chargée en émotion:

-Katherine s'est construit une vie avec Lily. Elles ont dû apprendre à vivre sans toi, et crois-moi, cela n'a pas été facile tout les jours….mais désormais elles sont heureuses…  
-Je…..  
-Avec David, le coupa Martha. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit de connaître ta fille, je te dis juste qu'il va falloir y aller lentement.  
-Lentement ? Mais elle va avoir 6 ans  
-Richard, soupira sa mère, qui voyait sa détresse. Elle va avoir six ans et tu es un parfait inconnu pour elle. Avec David, elle a créé des liens  
-Ce n'est pas son père, fit, démoli, Rick qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui retire ce bonheur une nouvelle fois  
-Non. Je dis juste …..discute avec Kate…..calmement, et agissez en parents responsables. La petite ne doit pas être au milieu de vos querelles.  
-Calmement, hein ? sourit-il, désabusé, comme si c'était impossible  
-Et laisse Katherine respirer un peu…

Se levant du tabouret, Rick lui déclara :

-Je ne veux pas attendre, j'ai envie de voir Lily et…  
-Richard, tu…  
-Je pensais aller la voir demain, avoua-t-il fébrilement

Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de revenir sur la Grande Pomme, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses: Lily et Kate. Il avait besoin de lui parler, besoin de lui dire qu'il était désolé, besoin de connaître quelle place elle allait lui accorder dans leur vie désormais.

-Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça chez elle. Il y a la petite et …..  
-David, je sais….j'avais l'intention de la rencontrer au poste. Elle est capitaine au douzième, c'est ça ?

A sa déclaration, les yeux de Martha s'écarquillèrent . Au poste ? Au milieu de tous ses officiers…..des gars…..elle allait le tuer !

 _ **Appartement de Beckett.**_

Elle était rentrée depuis plus d'une heure. Dès son retour, elle s'était occupée de mettre au lit sa fille et de lui conter son histoire du soir. Elle avait ensuite rangé l'appartement avant d'aller prendre sa douche.  
Nerveuse sur la marche à suivre, elle s'était mise en pyjama et avait rejoint au salon David qui, assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main devant le film du soir, n'avait pas été dupe de son manège.

Depuis son entour de chez Martha, il avait senti à nouveau son changement de comportement. Il commençait à être fatigué par tous les secrets qu'elle gardait depuis mercredi, et commençait à se demander si elle avait des doutes en ce qui concernait leur mariage.

Perdu dans ses questionnements, il ne vit pas Kate arriver devant lui et lui murmurer fébrilement:

-Il faut qu'on parle.

A sa phrase, il releva son regard vers elle pour la découvrir en jogging, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé, et les yeux rougis.

-Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il, en déposant sa bière sur la table basse alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur le canapé, un pied sous les fesses, en se triturant les doigts.  
-Je me suis demandé par où commencer depuis mercredi. Je te jure que je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet…..parce que….je ne sais pas…je serai sûrement incapable de répondre à toutes tes questions après.  
-Ouh la…..ça c'est la phrase que tout le monde dit avant d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle , déglutit David sans la lâcher du regard  
-Heu….fit, Kate, en lui prenant les mains pour les enlacer avec les siennes. Quand tu m'as appelée mercredi matin pour discuter avec moi et que je t'ai avoué être en cours…..je t'ai menti.  
-Ok, murmura maladroitement son fiancé la boule au ventre  
-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en faisant mon jogging…  
-Tu….  
-Quelqu'un que je croyais mort depuis des années…..ou…en fait je ne sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais.  
-Kate….je ne comprends rien  
-J'ai vu Castle  
-Castle ? Comme Castle… ton ex ? Comme le père de Lily ? s'étrangla David à la nouvelle  
-Oui…..Castle …..comme Castle  
-Je….je ….il est vivant ?  
-Oui. Je l'ai aperçu à une terrasse de café, continua la voix chargée de Beckett qui continua, sans lâcher les mains de David. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti…..désolée de n'avoir rien dit depuis…..c'est juste que je suis perdue…je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie…..je lui ai parlé...et…  
-Tu es rentrée à cause de lui…tu es allée le dire à Martha, répondit pensivement David, en se levant pour s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

Il comprenait désormais son attitude, son éloignement, ses mensonges…et il redoutait le reste de la conversation. Blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart, il se frotta l 'arête du nez en tentant d'y voir plus clair et de ne pas exploser de colère.

-David, je…..  
-ça veut dire quoi ? …ça veut dire quoi pour nous ?  
-Quoi?  
-Le retour de Castle ? ça veut dire pour quoi pour nous ?

\- Pour nous ? écoute, ça ne veut rien dire, je...

-Tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil …vous n'avez jamais réellement rompu et…..oh mon dieu….vous avez parlé donc...il sait pour Lily? demanda-t-il inquiet  
-ça ne change rien pour nous  
-Tu en es sûre ? Parce que pour quelqu'un qui va se marier, je te trouve très distante depuis ton retour  
-David…., soupira-t-elle. J'avais besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle, j'avais….  
-Bon sang, Kate! Tu aurais dû m'en parler. ça me concerne aussi. Je ne suis pas le gentil fiancé qui attend patiemment à la maison ! ça fait cinq jours que tout le monde sait, et pas moi! s'indigna David en la dévisageant  
-Je n'en ai parlé à Martha qu'aujourd'hui, se défendit Beckett  
-Ah oui ? Et Lanie ?  
-Je…David…..  
-Ton père ?  
-Ecoute, je suis désolée si ma réaction n'est pas celle que tu attendais, mais après six ans de recherche , je suis tombée nez à nez avec le père de ma fille alors…..  
-Six ans ? tu as continué tes recherches ?…Malgré notre histoire ?  
-Je….non…..c'est une façon de parler. J'ai arrêté mes recherches sur Castle dès la naissance de la petite, tu le sais.  
-Tu en es certaine ?  
-Quoi ? C'est un interrogatoire ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, savoir si je continuais à rechercher Rick ?  
-Oui! On va se marier et…  
-Je sais ! cria Kate, qui avait l'impression de devoir penser aux sentiments de tout le monde avant les siens. Je sais qu'on va se marier ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience de tout ça ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi mais moi aussi je suis perdue, d'accord? ...Alors désolée d'avoir été distante ou je ne sais pas...mais j'avais besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair, besoin de temps pour avaler la pilule . Je ne suis pas un robot sans émotions.  
-Moi non plus. Et la femme que j'aime le plus au monde m'a menti pendant des jours, la femme que je vais épouser n'a pas l'air très sûre de ses sentiments!  
-Tu es injuste. Tu sais très bien ce que tu représentes pour moi, fit-elle, fatiguée, en se levant pour le rejoindre  
-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il ironiquement  
-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?  
-Tu me l'as jamais dit  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime David »  
-Si!  
-Non, en général tu réponds à ma déclaration par « moi aussi »  
-C'est la même chose, et tu es injuste !  
-La même chose ? Oh non, crois-moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Et désolé si je suis injuste, mais après avoir passé une journée de rêve avec celle que je considère comme ma fille, tu m'avoues que son père est dans les parages !Alors désolé , si toutes mes craintes refont surface au mauvais moment.  
-Castle est en Caroline du Sud et ….  
-Tu plaisantes, là ?Tu ne penses pas ce que tu me dis ?  
-Je…non, fit Kate, en fronçant des sourcils à cette nouvelle attaque  
-Martha est au courant, Kate! Dans peu de temps, ton ex va débarquer en voulant récupérer sa jolie petite famille.  
-Je….  
-C'est moi qui la couche tous les soirs ! Moi qui lui prépare son petit-déjeuner ! Moi qui l'emmène au parc ! fit-il, despespéré et à fleur de peau. Je suis plus un père pour elle qu'il ne l'a jamais été !  
-David….Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Mais tu as raison….C'est toi qui es présent pour Lily et pour moi, et ça ne changera pas…..rien ne changera pour« nous ».  
-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, soupira-t-il, en prenant son manteau pour ouvrir la porte, blessé par tout ça  
-Où vas-tu ?!  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de temps !

 _ **Trois heures plus tard….**_

Blottie contre le corps si petit et si chaud de sa fille. Kate n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Après sa dispute avec David, elle avait attendu plus d'une heure son retour. Fatiguée et à fleur de peau, elle allait rejoindre sa chambre quand les ronflements de sa fille la firent sourire.  
Doucement, elle avait soulevé la couette de Lily pour un câlin de fortune. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et de se sentir en sécurité.  
Les yeux clos, elle humait, au fur et à mesure des inspirations de sa fille , sa délicieuse odeur de vanille. Rien au monde n'arrivait à égaler ce sentiment. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir résister à toutes les tornades , à tous les tourments, simplement en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Seulement, elle le savait ….ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait était seulement une illusion. Tout son monde, tout ce qu'elle avait créé à bout de bras commençait à s'effondrer. Kate était terrorisée…..par tout. Arriverait-elle à rassurer David ? Pourrait-elle épargner Lily dans tout ce désastre ? Et ….ce qui la paniquait le plus…..pourrait-elle affronter Rick?

David avait raison. Martha allait certainement faire entendre raison à Castle, et son retour serait bientôt imminent. Elle savait aussi que son attitude à son égard l'avait blessée. Il n'était pas revenu…..il l'avait laissée seule à New-York…..et le pire…..il avait abandonné sa fille au ne savait pas ce qui était le plus blessant: qu'il est pu partir aussi facilement en l'oubliant totalement ? ou qu'il continue sa petite vie en sachant pour Lily ?

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était blessée, surtout après les mois …..les années qu'elle avait consacrées à sa recherche….Ses sentiments à son égard étaient toujours les mêmes. Comment pouvait-on éteindre de tels sentiments?….elle s'agaçait elle-même d'être aussi faible pour lui.

Soupirant devant ses réflexions, elle sentit les larmes la gagner une nouvelle fois. Elle aimait David, elle en était certaine, seulement pouvait-elle l'aimer comme elle aimait Castle ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête…..finalement elle prit conscience que les paroles de son fiancé n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas garantir que rien n'allait changer pour eux.

Elle ne retournerait pas dans les bras de Castle, ça, certainement pas ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas épouser un homme avec autant d'incertitudes. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle croyait, tout ce dont elle était sûre, s'évaporait comme neige au soleil. Elle espérait que ce n'était que la fatigue de ces derniers jours et ses révélations à tout son entourage qui étaient la cause de tous ses questionnements. Complètement perdue , elle resserra un peu plus l'étreinte sur le corps de Lily en humant son odeur tout en se remémorant les mots de son fiancé:

« -Tu me l'as jamais dit….Tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime David »  
-Si!  
-Non, en général tu réponds à ma déclaration par « moi aussi »

Il avait une nouvelle fois raison…..elle ne le lui avait jamais dit…..ni à Rick d'ailleurs. C'était comme si ces mots étaient…..pieux. Elle ne les avait prononcés qu'au décès de sa mère, puis comme un petit privilège qu'elle n'octroyait qu'à l'amour de sa vie. Seule Lily avait l'exclusivité de ces mots.

Déglutissant devant toutes les incertitudes qui faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis mercredi, elle sentit Lily gigoter dans ses bras et la questionner en baillant:

-Maman ?  
-Chut…..dors, trésor….maman fait juste un câlin.

Tendrement, la petite vint se lover encore un peu plus près contre le corps frêle de sa mère, et chuchota en la serrant amoureusement:

-Je t'aime, maman  
-Je t'aime aussi, Lily, susurra, les larmes aux yeux, Kate en lui caressant les cheveux. Je t'aime plus que tout..

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit encore plusieurs heures…..le retour de David.

* * *

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: la discussion Rick/ Kate va être complexe , tout comme la relation David-Kate. Tout cet univers familial va être chamboulé^^**_

 _ **Rhane: La réaction de Lily n'est pas pour tout de suite . On va plutôt découvrir le retour de Rick dans la vie de Kate ou la relation David - Kate dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Julie91: Martha a été compréhensive. en même temps, elle retrouve son fils, elle ne va pas hurler. Elle le retrouve blesser par la vie , alors elle se contente du peu qu'elle a. La relation Martha-KAte va être intéressante désormais.**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Jim et Martha sont la voix de la raison, mais David ne va pas abandonner sans se battre, et Lily est l'élément le plus important pour Kate.**_

 _ **Rescator: Je suis heureuse de savoir que les émotions que j'essai de retranscrire apparaissent correctement à la lecture. Les relations vont être toutes bouleversées désormais/ Kate risque de se sentir piéger par son père, ou par Martha et surtout par Castle. Elle risque de remonter son mur pour se protéger elle et sa fille**_

 _ **Pau974: Tu as eu la réaction du dentiste. Il est peiné et il a peur. Pour la discussion entre Kate et Rick...va falloir attendre un peu. Désolée.**_

 _ **Melbea: Merci à toi de commenter à chaque chapitre ^^. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Lily, tu as raison il va falloir attendre. J'essai d'avancer rapidement dans l'histoire sans aller trop vite non plus. Chaque relation mérite qu'on s'y intéresse ^^**_

 _ **Sandye59: Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise autant. Le contexte n'était pas facile mais j'aime bien les défis^^**_

 _ **Caskett71: "Je suis parti à cause d'elle" risque d'être le talon d'Achille de Rick. Avec Kate a fleur de peau et totalement perdue, il va avoir du mal à s'expliquer.**_

 ** _Castlefan: La fin arrive vite ? ben...quand j'écris je la trouve longue à arriver ^^_**

 ** _Guest: T'inquiète pas. Kate retourne au travail et les bros vont arriver dans le paysage. L'univers Castle va se mettre en place...On va assister à des joutes verbales, des rires, des farces...et des pleurs^^_**

 **Torontosun : Thank you. It's hard to write a story out of context. So I am happy that it please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

Ce fut le parfum des crêpes à 7 heures du matin qui les réveilla toutes les deux. Toujours blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles s'éveillèrent avec l'odeur des oeufs, de la farine et du lait.

Kate n'avait réussi à dormir que trois heures. Elle avait attendu pendant des heures le retour de David, mais avait fini par sombrer vers 4 heures du matin. Les yeux brillants de fatigue , elle s'étirait de tout son long quand elle entendit Lily, lui murmurer , avec une voix emplie de sommeil, en se frottant les yeux:

-Bonjour …maman  
-Bonjour mon coeur, sourit Kate en voyant ses cheveux en bataille.

Tendrement , elle lui embrassa le front et lui chuchota en se levant:

-Réveille-toi doucement….On se rejoint à la cuisine  
-Hum

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu le dos piétiné, son corps entier était courbaturé. Dormir dans un lit d'enfant à deux n'était plus de son âge , pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, pour découvrir David aux fourneaux. Il était concentré sur sa préparation culinaire et n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de Beckett

Toute la nuit, elle avait attendu son retour. Cette semaine avait été une catastrophe sur le plan émotionnel pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes, et son coeur commençait à ne plus supporter autant de pressions.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la conversation avec son fiancé s'était autant envenimée en si peu de temps. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle lui avait caché le retour de Rick ? Ou qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à exprimer verbalement ses sentiments ? Ou simplement le fait qu'il se sente menacé?...

Elle avait repensé à leur histoire, leurs doutes et ….finalement son amour pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle souhaitait simplement qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses.

S'arrêtant devant la porte, elle l'étudia quelques secondes. Il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, ses yeux étaient rougis et la fatigue creusait ses traits. La culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle n'avait pas voulu se battre la veille.  
Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer en si peu de temps ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie bien vite par une tornade brune , désormais bien réveillée, qui accourait vers l'ilot central:

-Des crêpes ! J'adore les crêpes !

Sursautant à l'arrivée de Lily, David releva le visage sur la petite qui lui souriait aux anges :

-Je sais, cacahuète  
-Avec du Nutella…plein de Nutella! le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux  
-Plus tu grandis, plus tu deviens gourmande, acquiesça-t-il, en apercevant enfin Kate devant lui.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Il ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation avec la petite au milieu. Il ne savait pas par où commencer en premier lieu, par des excuses ? Une discussion ? Décidant que ce n'était ni lieu, ni le moment, il tendit une assiette de crêpes à Kate en lui déclarant:

-Une petite faim ?  
-Oui

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé avec le babillage de Lily. Elle meublait la conversation sans même s'en apercevoir, sous les yeux craintifs de David et Kate. Lorsqu'elle termina sa dernière crêpe, Kate l'envoya à la salle de bain pour un nettoyage en règle, et pour se vêtir pour l'école. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, David se leva pour débarrasser la table, alors que Beckett lui demandait:

-Tu as dormi ?  
-Pas vraiment…..Je suis rentré, il y a deux heures  
-deux heures ? Où étais-tu ?  
-Je ….je suis allé boire quelques bières au Jumbo…quand j'ai eu mon compte, j'ai marché pour dessaouler.  
-David...  
-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant, soupira ce dernier, connaissant l'aversion de Kate pour la boisson à cause de Jim.

Posant la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, il se retourna pour la voir et la trouva complètement abattue et peinée. Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas la faire souffrir. Il s'en voulait de sa réaction. Il aurait dû l'enlacer et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais sa peur de la perdre l'avait entrainé dans une autre direction. Fatigué de toutes ces disputes dont ils n'étaient pas coutumiers, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura:

-J'aurais pas dû crier…..ou même partir…..je suis désolé  
-Moi aussi, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher son retour…c'est juste que….  
-Tu es perdue. Je comprends, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse

C'était sa plus grande crainte depuis que lui et Kate avaient décidé de se donner une chance…..Castle. Il avait toujours redouté l'instant où le père de Lily réapparaitrait et réclamerait ses droits de paternité, et par la même occasion, Kate. Il était simplement terrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

David n'avait jamais été dupe des sentiments que Beckett partageait avec son écrivain. Le fait qu'elle aille toujours sur la tombe d'Alexis ou qu'elle pleure en cachette chaque année à l'anniversaire de Lily, ou à la date de sa disparition, ne lui avait pas échappé.  
Il savait que Kate l'aimait, mais finalement, il était simplement apeuré par le fait qu'elle aime Rick plus que lui.

-Hey…., fit doucement Kate en lui prenant la main.  
-Hum  
-Dis-moi ce que tu penses

\- David….Babe…dis-moi ce que tu penses ? J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai….  
-Je…..j'ai peur de te perdre Kate…..j'ai peur de perdre Lily, avoua-t-il la boule au ventre , les yeux rougis en levant le regard sur elle. J'ai peur de perdre la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime tellement.  
-Tu…..  
-Maman ! Je suis prête! s'écria Lily en courant dans la cuisine. Tu es toujours en pyjama ?  
-Je….oui, mais Lily, peux-tu aller devant la télé quelques minutes?  
-On va être en retard, bougonna la petite en regardant l'heure, les mains sur les hanches, en la fixant avec le même regard que sa mère lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

Levant les yeux sur l'horloge, Kate se rendit compte que sa fille n'était pas loin de la vérité. Prenant la main de David dans la sienne, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et lui chuchota:

-Est-ce que tu es libre pour déjeuner ?  
-Déjeuner ?  
-Je …..je suis désolée, je dois emmener Lily à l'école et je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui, alors….  
-Le déjeuner sera parfait, acquiesça-t-il, en comprenant qu'elle se sentait tiraillée entre eux deux.

Il ne voulait pas la pousser à poser un nouveau jour de congé, il souhaitait lui donner l'espace qu'elle réclamait.

-Ok  
-A l'endroit habituel ?  
-A l'endroit habituel, sourit-elle, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'enveloppant dans ses bras, David se laissa emporter par ce baiser empli de tendresse et d'espoir, quand Lily gémit derrière eux :

-Beurk!

 _ **Loft des Castle**_

Sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait discuté jusqu'à tôt dans le matin avec sa mère. Elle avait eu à coeur de connaître toute l'histoire depuis le début. Chaque détail, chaque obstacle, chaque douleur avait été décrite par l'écrivain à sa mère. Quand, épuisée, Martha l'embrassa pour partir se coucher, Rick se retrouva seul dans le loft et…..surtout seul avec ses craintes.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire . Dormir était sans doute la bonne solution, mais, sans être capable de définir le pourquoi du comment, il avait du mal à retrouver ses repaires .  
Un café à la main, il se gratta la nuque et commençait à avancer pour partir rejoindre son bureau quand un couinement sous ses pieds l'arrêta.  
Levant son pied, il découvrit un ours en peluche qui avait fait son temps. Ses oreilles tenaient par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, les taches de feutre révélaient d'étranges coutumes de jeux, et son étiquette mâchouillée fit sourire Rick.

Le tenant dans ses mains quelques secondes, il souriait bêtement. Lily…..cet ours devait appartenir à sa fille.

Naturellement il porta la peluche à son nez et l'huma de toutes ses forces. Son nez fut empli d'une délicieuse odeur de vanille qui bouleversa ses sens. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les larmes aux yeux, il respira cette odeur qui était étrangère à son nez, mais qui semblait naturelle à son coeur.

Déposant son café sur la table du salon pour s'allonger quelques secondes avec le doudou de Lily, il découvrit près du téléviseur des dizaines d'albums photos et deux DVD qu'il ne connaissait pas.

S'installant tranquillement sur le sofa, l'ours bien serré dans une main , il se mit à feuilleter le premier album photo. Au fur et à mesure des pages, il découvrait sa fille à tous les âges de la vie. Elle était …. magnifique, un parfait de mélange de sa mère et de lui. Ses yeux bleus et son sourire empli de malice gonfla le coeur de Rick d'amour.

La curiosité de Castle avait alors primé sur son manque de sommeil. Durant des heures, il avait souri ou pleuré devant les diverses photos de sa fille. Quand finalement, il termina le dernier album photo , il se sentait comme « en manque ». Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, d'en connaître plus. Regardant l'heure affichée, il dut s'abstenir de réveiller sa mère pour en apprendre davantage. Il avait un tas de questions en tête: comment s'était déroulée la grossesse de Kate ? Et l'accouchement ? Lily avait elle le caractère de sa mère ? A quel âge avait-elle marché ? parlé ? …..

L'ours sur sa poitrine, il prit les DVD avec le nom de Lily dessus et appuya sur play pour découvrit les vidéos que Martha , Jim ou Kate avaient faites. Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses mains tremblaient, et en même temps une joie immense le transperçait de part en part.

« - _Souris, Kathie, demandait Jim en filmant Kate et Lily au parc_  
 _-Papa! Je ne peux pas tout faire, bougonnait-elle en tentant de maintenir sa fille sur son vélo_  
 _-Plus vite ! Lâche-moi maman !_  
 _-Non, non, non! Pas encore!_  
 _-Vas-y c'est bon, s'écriait Lily en ronchonnant_  
 _-Lâche-la Kathie, elle est prête !_  
 _-Mais, et si…, soupirait Beckett en lâchant fébrilement la selle sans arrêter de courir derrière sa fille_  
 _-Regarde maman ! Regarde, je fais du vélo !_

 _Pendant plus de deux minutes Rick s'extasia devant les premiers tours de vélo de Lily. Elle était très agile, avec un équilibre hors pair, son tempérament l'avait aussi beaucoup exalté. Heureux devant cet instant de joie, il vit Beckett revenir vers son père, les cheveux attachés ,en jogging , la respiration haletante et murmurer, émue:_

 _-Mon bébé fait du vélo_  
 _-Ton bébé fait du vélo, rit Jim, tout heureux, sans lâcher la caméra alors que Lily revenait doucement en freinant tout juste à leurs pieds_  
 _-C'est génial! Tu as vu comment je sais faire!_  
 _-Oui, c'est super, chérie_  
 _-Je suis fier de ma princesse, déclara Jim, alors que Lily souriait de toutes ses dents_  
 _-David ne va pas me croire ! Il va falloir qu'on revienne ici avec lui !_  
 _-T'inquiète pas, David viendra faire du vélo avec nous, acquiesça Beckett alors que la caméra se coupait »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment de jalousie immense le prit de plein fouet. Face à la télé , il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir assister en primeur à cet évènement, comme s' il était près de Kate et Jim au parc, mais lorsque la petite avait déclaré en tout innocence vouloir passer du temps avec David, Castle se sentit trahi.

C'était sa fille…..c'était l'amour de sa vie…et pourtant, Kate et Lily étaient avec David.

Son coeur se brisait à cette constatation. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Fatigué et le coeur lourd, il avait éteint la télé pour aller rejoindre sa chambre à coucher. Ne souhaitant pas alourdir la tristesse qu'il avait déjà au fond de lui, il n'avait pas regardé son bureau…. Bureau qui lui rappelait qu'il était censé être quelqu'un d'autre…..il était censé être écrivain, père et …il était censé être avec Kate .

Se déplaçant dans le noir, il s'allongea dans son lit, l'ours de Lily sous le nez, et tenta de trouver le sommeil.  
Il tourna sur lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se laisser sombrer sous une belle odeur de vanille.

- _Je crois que je suis fan de ça, fit-il tout heureux en s'installant sur le lit en caleçon_  
 _-Quoi donc ? Le petit-déjeuner au lit ?_  
 _-Non….enfin si, j'adore les pancakes, mais c'est encore mieux quand on les déguste au côté d'une femme nue, sourit-il en la contemplant en face de lui._

 _Les rayons du soleil filtraient dans leur chambre malgré les volets encore fermés. Après s'être endormi tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans le matin, il s'était levé pour aller lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'était un luxe qu'ils ne s'offraient que trop rarement. Leurs boulots ou obligations familiales les empêchaient très souvent de simplement prendre leur temps un samedi matin._

 _Alors, aujourd'hui, il savourait cet instant. Elle était assise , complètement nue avec seulement un drap pour cacher sa nudité... Il contemplait amoureusement la femme qui se trouvait dans son lit. Sa beauté, son sourire lui coupaient très souvent le souffle, c'était comme si d'un seul battement de cil , elle avait le don de le subjuguer. Il ne se lassait jamais de ces moments._

 _S'apercevant de son regard noir de désir, elle lui sourit en caressant le plateau rempli de gourmandises entre eux , et lui murmura en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure:_

 _-Alors tu apprécies simplement ces petits-déjeuners parce que je suis nue ?_  
 _-Oui_  
 _-Oui ? rit-elle devant son aveu plus que franc_  
 _-Définitivement…oui, assura-t-il en prenant le plateau du petit-déjeuner pour le déposer au sol_  
 _-Babe, j'ai faim_  
 _-Hum….moi aussi, gémit-il en lui ôtant le drap de dessus pour la dévorer du regard_

 _Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche , son corps épousa le sien , et Rick sentit une multitude de frissons l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour attiser son désir aussi rapidement. Ses mains sur ses hanches, son souffle dans son cou, ses murmures à son oreille le firent chavirer de plaisir:_

 _-Kate…._

 _Des papillons irradiaient tout son corps, à chaque étreinte, chaque ondulation de sa part , il pensait qu'il allait défaillir. Dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place, en sécurité. Lorsqu'elle parsema son corps de baisers et se mit à mordiller son cou, il ne put retenir un second gémissement :_

 _-Kate…_

 _Leurs corps se mirent à danser ensemble , à s'aimer et quand un orgasme envahit tout son corps, il se réveilla en sueur et à bout de souffle._

Tâtonnant le côté du lit à la recherche d'un corps auprès de lui…..il ne découvrit qu'une place vide …comme toujours. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il replia le drap sur lui fermement comme pour se protéger, et se mit à respirer pour calmer son angoisse. Elle n'était pas là, c'était simplement un rêve….encore un de ses fichus rêves.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il l'avait quittée, il était parti…elle était fiancée, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait brisé leur « Always » La gorge nouée, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

Castle rêvait souvent de Kate, pratiquement chaque soir. Tantôt ils mangeaient en discutant devant un bon verre de vin, tantôt ils élaboraient une théorie et parfois…..souvent, il se revoyait dans ses bras. Il pouvait ressentir chaque baiser, chaque caresse…sa peau s'électrisait à chaque souffle de sa muse sur lui.

Mais ce matin, dans ce lit vide,….leur lit… il se sentait seul et triste. Pourquoi continuait-il de rêver d'elle ? Pourquoi était-il déçu de se réveiller ? Pourquoi le rêve ne continuait-il pas ? Pourquoi la réalité était-elle aussi rude ? …. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier ? Elle lui manquait tellement, son rire, son odeur, ses mots, ses gestes…

Essuyant, du revers de la main , une larme sur sa joue, il tourna la tête pour voir l'ours de Lily posé sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Soupirant, il se leva en traînant les pieds.

Les cheveux en bataille , il se grattait la nuque quand une odeur de crêpes envahit ses narines. Levant le regard, il vit sa mère aux fourneaux.

-Je reviens à peine et tu décides de m'empoisonner ? la taquina-t-il en la rejoignant  
-Richard! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le coeur. Tu m'as surprise!  
-Désolé, Mère…..et bonjour, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, en lui embrassant la joue  
-Bonjour, mon grand. As-tu trouvé le sommeil ?  
-Je….oui, mentit Rick, en s'installant sur une chaise pour la contempler quelques secondes.  
-Ne me mens pas Richard. Les albums photos ne sont pas arrivés sur le canapé tous seuls. A quelle heure t'es-tu couché ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai été comme transporté par toutes ses photos. ….. je….Tu vois Lily souvent ? demanda-t-il nerveusement  
-Tout les vendredis soirs et certains jours dans la semaine.  
-Tous les vendredis soirs…  
-C'est notre soirée-filles. La petite raffole de ces soirées. On se déguise et on fait des jeux de rôles. Elle a la fibre d'actrice , fit fièrement Martha.  
-J'ai vu quelques vidéos….elle est marrante  
-Oh oui  
-Et elle a un sacré caractère, sourit Rick, pas peu fier  
-Elle a de qui tenir !  
-Je….en parlant de Kate…..tu penses qu'elle acceptera que je connaisse Lily ? marmonna-t-il, peu sûr de lui, en se grattant la nuque, mal à l'aise  
-Je ne suis pas Katherine. C'est avec elle qui tu devras discuter de ce genre de choses …..mais je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse que tu fasses partie de la vie de la petite. Tu es son père.  
-Je suis son père, répéta Rick, toujours aussi peu confiant  
-Mais….vas-y doucement avec elle. Ces dernières années ont été très dures aussi pour elle. Elever seule Lily n'a pas été drôle tous les jours, alors laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle situation, et de t'insérer au milieu de tout ça.

La regardant quelques secondes, Castle soupira en se servant un verre de jus d'oranges, alors que Martha lui déclarait en s'apercevant de sa déception:

-Tu ne peux pas t'imposer ainsi dans la vie de la petite et dans celle de Katherine. Tu ne peux pas espérer revenir et que tout soit pardonné, chéri.  
-Je sais…..c'est juste…..je ne sais pas...  
-Tu as hâte ?  
-Oui. J'ai une fille et je ne la connais même pas. J'ai envie de tout savoir d' elle, j'ai envie de m'amuser , de rire avec elle …..j'ai simplement envie de faire partie de sa vie.  
-Même si ça inclut David ? demanda, soucieuse, sa mère qui avait peur que ses attentes soit bien plus que platoniques  
-Même avec…. David, ronchonna-t-il  
-Richard …  
-Je ne peux pas éteindre mes sentiments ainsi. Tu le sais. J'ai aimé Kate depuis le premier jour, je ne peux pas être indifférent avec.. tout ça. J'ai une fille avec elle  
-Et elle a refait sa vie. Elle est fiancée, ajouta-t-elle, en ayant peur que sa belle-fille ou son fils se blessent dans cette histoire

-Richard, le prévint une seconde fois Martha, en le voyant se lever pour nettoyer son verre  
-Je vais déjà tenter un dialogue civilisé avec la mère de ma fille, et puis on verra pour la suite  
-La suite ?  
\- Je sais comment fonctionne Beckett. Je ne dois pas la brusquer et y aller à son rythme, continua-t-il, en éludant ses interrogations.  
-S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours te rendre au commissariat…..parce que votre rencontre sera toute sauf cordiale  
-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une autre idée, sourit-il, en tressautant des sourcils, tout heureux  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je peux craindre le pire? grimaça Martha, qui se sentait prise entre Richard et Katherine.

 ** _Poste de police, bureau du Capitaine Beckett._**

Elle venait de déposer Lily à l'école et arrivait tout juste au travail. Dès ses premiers pas dans l'enceinte, elle soupira en voyant la paperasse qui s'était accumulée depuis son départ. Il y avait une vingtaine de dossiers déposés sur son bureau.  
Déposant son sac à main et son manteau sur son porte-manteau, elle s'installa sur son siège en dévisageant tous ces papiers quand Javier entra dans la pièce :

-Fais donc pas cette tête, tout est fait, sourit le latino devant sa mine découragée  
-Tout est fait ?  
-Oui, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de les déposer aux archives  
-Mais…..comment as-tu eu…  
-Le temps ? la coupa Javier, alors que le sourire de Beckett réapparaissait. Eh bien, être célibataire te donne un sacré avantage sur tes nuits de solitude…..et je n'étais pas seul.  
-Pas seul ? ne me dis pas que tu as ramené une maman du parc ? le taquina Kate  
-Ah, ah, très drôle, capitaine. ….. Ryan a emmené pas mal de dossiers à la maison. Entre deux biberons nocturnes de Nathaniel, il m'a épaulé.  
-Vous êtes géniaux, soupira, soulagée, Beckett  
-On le sait. Alors comment était ce séminaire ? continua Javi en s'installant en face d'elle  
-…..intéressant….et instructif, répondit Beckett en laissant choir son dos sur le dossier de son fauteuil.  
-Et la petite….Elle va bien ?  
-Elle est en pleine forme. David l'a pas mal occupée pendant mon absence . Tu devrais venir manger avec nous un soir de cette semaine.  
-Ben maintenant que tu es là pour m'enlever toute cette paperasse , je suis libre comme l'air!  
-Si tu veux de l'occupation, je peux toujours te laisser…  
-Non , merci , la coupa le latino en grimaçant.

Il avait passé la semaine à remplacer Beckett au poste. Tout comme Castle, Esposito rechignait devant la paperasse à faire, mais pour aider Kate, il avait avancé le maximum de dossiers qu'il pouvait. Il ne souhaitait pas la surcharger de travail dès son premier jour.

-Une affaire en cours ? demanda Kate tout sourire  
-Aucune. C'est calme depuis vendredi après-midi. Alors je vais prendre ces dossiers et partir les classer aux archives, assura-t-il en se levant  
-Je peux le faire, tu sais  
-C'est bon. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Heureux de pouvoir rendre service, il prit la vingtaine de dossiers qui siégeait devant Kate pour les porter à bout de bras.

Baissant les yeux sur son agenda de la semaine, Kate repensait à cette nuit blanche qu'elle venait de vivre, et à sa dispute avec David. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché la réapparition de Rick dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, à ce que ça impliquait pour elle, pour Lily , pour leur vie de famille.

Fatiguée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure , en admirant quelques minutes la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à sa main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se mit à penser à sa relation avec lui.

 _Flashback._

 _Kate et David étaient amis depuis plus d'une année. Plusieurs fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient pour manger un morceau sur temps de midi ou pour goûter au parc avec Lily. Depuis peu, le jeune dentiste avait fait la connaissance de la fille de Kate._  
 _Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter cette rencontre. Beckett ne souhaitait pas exposer sa vie intime à sa fille, mais plus les mois passaient , plus elle avait du mal à compartimenter ces deux pans de sa vie ._

 _Sur les conseils de Lanie et Jim qui la poussaient dans cette relation, Kate avait lâché prise un jour pour faire coïncider ses deux mondes._

 _Dès lors, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. La petite Beckett avait vite adopté l'ami de sa mère._  
 _Les déjeuners, puis les goûters s'étaient peu à peu effacés au profit de dîners._

 _Une à deux fois dans la semaine, David venait manger avec elles le soir. Il s'amusait avec Lily, et après que Kate l'ait couchée, ils passaient des heures à refaire le monde._

 _Beckett ne lui avait jamais caché son histoire avec Castle, et ses intentions à son égard . Elle ne souhaitait pas une histoire d'amour …..elle voulait juste un ami._

 _Seulement, les mois, les heures passées ensemble eurent raison de ses sentiments. Elle commençait à être attirée par lui, à le désirer et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle continuait à nier les faits…. Sûrement à cause de Rick ….à cause de cet espoir qu'elle avait toujours en elle de le revoir un jour vivant._

 _Chaque nuit depuis son départ, elle rêvait de Castle. Chaque nuit , elle se réveillait en sueur et en pleurs. Il lui manquait terriblement: son rire, son odeur , ses mots, ses gestes…_

 _Mais plus elle passait du temps avec David plus ses rêves diminuaient. Ce qui se faisait sur une base quotidienne s'estompait au fur et à mesure que sa relation s'officialisait._

 _Puis un jour…..Castle avait arrêté de hanter ses nuits._  
 _Elle avait arrêté de le pleurer et avait commencé à vivre._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant les trois coups portés à sa porte de bureau. Confuse, elle déclara sur un ton peu sûr:

-entrez..

* * *

 ** _Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai recommencé mon traitement et la fatigue m'engloutit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Etonnée par la venue de son visiteur, Beckett déposa son stylo sur son calepin et entendit Martha la saluer:

-Bonjour chérie  
-Martha ? je…..je vous croyais à Charleston ? répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu devant l"arrivée de sa belle-mère  
-Je ne suis pas partie finalement, avoua la matriarche en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Et…je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je sois fâchée contre toi.  
-Je le sais, soupira Kate en se réinstallant sur son siège, soulagée que Martha ait décidé de ne pas rejoindre Castle  
-Bien, parce que…  
-Mais pourrait-on discuter de ceci en dehors de mes heures de travail ? J'ai énormément de paperasses à faire et j'ai un rendez-vous à midi.

Elle n'avait pas à coeur à s'épancher sur ses problèmes personnels. Tout ceci avait déjà bien assez interféré avec sa vie professionnelle, et Kate souhaitait pouvoir garder vie personnelle et professionnelle séparées désormais.

Le fait que Martha lui ait indiqué n'avoir aucune rancoeur à son égard la soulageait quelque peu. Mais savoir Rick toujours à Charleston allégeait un peu sa culpabilité vis à vis de avait besoin de discuter avec son fiancé, d'assainir l'air entre eux, avant de replonger tête baissée dans cette histoire. Elle avait juste besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Ennuyée par sa demande, Martha s'installa sur le siège en face d'elle malgré tout, et lui déclara :

-Je ne vais pas rester. Je suis juste venue pour te dire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes autrement, ou…..  
-Je vous écoute, s'inquiéta désormais Beckett sans la lâcher du regard, sentant le vent tourner

Yeux dans les yeux , pendant quelques secondes, Martha pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude et la peur dans le regard de sa belle-fille. Elle ne souhaitait pas la faire languir d'avantage mais elle cherchait les bons mots pour lui expliquer sa venue. Katherine était comme sa fille, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de la blesser une seconde fois.

-Je ne suis pas allée à Charleston parce que…..je n'en ai pas eu besoin.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Katherine, soupira Martha mal à l'aise. Chérie…..Richard est rentré. Il est au loft...il est rentré hier soir, juste après ton départ.

ça y est cette fois-ci, elle en était certaine , son monde s'écroulait ! Rentrer ? Comme... rentrer ? Bien sûr, idiote ! pensa-t-elle à toute allure.

Comment avait-il pu rentrer ? Non ! Pourquoi était -il rentré ?  
Etait-ce pour elle ? Non! il l'aurait déjà fait avant, et ce n'était sans doute pas pour Lily non plus ? …..Lily ? Voulait-il la garde exclusive de la petite comme il l'avait demandée pour Alexis ? Voulait-il lui retirer sa fille ?

-Chérie, respire, fit affligée, Martha en voyant la panique la prendre  
-Je ….Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ?  
-Parce qu'il souhaiterait connaître sa fille. Katherine , il ne pensait pas qu'elle était de lui…il pensait que tu avais refait ta vie et que Lily était de David, commença à expliquer Martha . Tout ceci n'était qu'un grotesque quiproquo.

La nausée la prit, son coeur se serra. Paniquée, elle était paniquée. Il était rentré pour Lily….il souhaitait la voir…

-Chérie, écoute-moi. Il ne compte pas t'imposer quoi que se soit. Il veut juste connaître la petite.

-...

-Je sais que tout ceci est beaucoup à gérer, et ne pense pas que je suis de son côté. Je vous aime énormément tous les deux.

-...

-La seule chose qui compte, s'est Lily. Il veut te parler, il veut t'expliquer son point de vue et il m'a promis qu'il ne s'imposerait pas dans ta vie si tu ne le désirais pas.  
-Il a passé sa vie à s'imposer dans la mienne ! s'indigna Beckett, la peur au ventre. Il avait six ans pour revenir et il reviens maintenant !  
-Chérie,il n'était pas au courant pour Lily... vous avez un enfant, reprit Martha doucement  
-Non ! J'ai un enfant ! Lui….il a boudé dans son coin pendant six ans !  
-Sa vie n'a pas été aussi simple…  
-Pas aussi simple ? Et la mienne a été simple, peut-être ! Vous oubliez bien vite le passé Martha ! Ou était-il quand Lily pleurait sans cesse la nuit pour son père ? Ou quand je n'arrivais pas à boucler les fins de mois ? Ou était-il quand elle a eu l'appendicite ? ou...  
-Katherine, je ne suis pas ici pour défendre mon fils sur son absence  
-Non, vous êtes ici pour plaider en sa faveur. Mais j'aimerais savoir où intervient Lily dans cette histoire ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle n'a pas déjà assez souffert de tout ça ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, je ne prends partie pour personne, je….  
-Vous êtes sa mère ! Bien sûr que vous prenez partie  
-Je te considère comme ma fille , tu…..  
-Vous avez une drôle de manière de me le montrer dans ce cas, cracha Kate, en se levant furieusement sous les yeux attristés de Martha. J'aurais jamais dû aller le voir à cette jetée ! Mais quelle idiote j'ai fait ! Maintenant il va revenir et tout ravager sur son passage ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait demi-tour !

Elle faisait les cent pas et tentait de calmer son angoisse qui augmentait de secondes en secondes. Elle était terrifiée , elle avait peur de perdre sa fille , peur de devoir se battre pour une garde partagée. Peur de devoir faire face à ses sentiments.

-Tu es ridicule  
-Pardon? se stoppa Kate en dévisageant sa belle-mère  
-Tu le connais ! Tu le connais mieux que personne. Vous avez cette osmose que peu de personne arrive à avoir même après des années de mariage  
-Je croyais le connaître, contra Beckett  
-J'ai passé la nuit avec mon fils, la nuit à écouter son calvaire. Je ne défends pas ses actions ou son absence, mais il mérite que tu l'écoutes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'effraie, tu as passé ces six dernières années à espérer son retour. Il est là, Katherine…Richard est revenu….il est revenu pour Lily. Il n'était pas au courant de sa paternité. Il est revenu pour faire face à sa responsabilité….pour t'épauler…..Chérie, tu as passé des années à le pleurer alors pourquoi le repousser sans une bonne explication ?…..de quoi as-tu peur ?

Scrutant fébrilement Martha, Kate passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en tentant de refouler ses larmes, et murmura la boule au ventre:

-Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille. Je ne veux pas perdre sa garde  
-Sa garde ? Katherine…Il ne va pas te prendre ta princesse. Il veut simplement t'expliquer son absence, il veut faire partie de la vie de la petite comme tu jugeras possible qu'il le peut, ou s'il le peut  
-Je…..  
-Tu es sa mère…..une incroyable mère, mais, chérie…..il est son père.

Baissant le regard à la dernière réplique de la matriarche, Kate se sentait dépassée par les évènements. Tous les mots de Martha étaient justes. Il était le père de Lily et elle avait espéré son retour depuis toutes ces années, alors pourquoi était-elle autant terrifiée désormais ?

-Ecoute, reprit Martha doucement, en venant emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes. Je suis peut-être sa mère, mais tu es ma fille aussi quoi que tu penses. Je t'aime et j'aime Lily. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Je veux juste que tu fermes les yeux quelques minutes et que tu te souviennes de qui est Richard Alexander Rodgers. Je veux que tu te souviennes de cet homme qui a fait battre ton coeur . Ce n'est pas un homme qui enlèverait un enfant à sa mère…..certainement pas après ce qu'il a vécu, fit-elle la voix chargée. Il a déjà perdu un enfant…laisse-lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer avant de lui retirer le second.  
-Martha...  
-Prends ton temps. Il va te laisser prendre ton temps. Et moi, quoi que tu en penses, je me plierai à ta décision. Depuis la naissance de notre princesse, tu as toujours su mettre ses intérêts avant les tiens, je te fais confiance au sujet de Richard.  
-Je…..très bien.  
-Il vit au loft. Il m'a chargée de te dire que quoi que tu décides , il comprendrait. Il ne veut pas interférer dans ta vie, il ne veut pas vous blesser toi ou Lily  
-Je…je suis juste dépassée, chuchota Kate, désemparée face à tout ça  
-Je sais Kiddo.  
-Je…..je vais y rélféchir  
-Bien. Mais j'ai une autre question….., fit Martha , hésitante  
-Quoi ? reprit Kate qui ne pouvait pas ingérer une autre information  
-Pour vendredi soir…pourrai-je voir la petite ? Je veux dire chez toi, ou je pourrais l'emmener au cinéma ou….  
-Martha, soupira, embêtée, Kate  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de Richard à la petite. Je ne veux juste pas m'éloigner d'elle, c'est ma petite-fille, et non vendredi soir sont sacrés. Je n'ai jamais loupé un vendredi soir avec elle depuis sa naissance...même la fois, ou il a fallu le faire à l'hôpital pour son appendicite...s'il te plaît, ne me retire pas ça, plaida-t-elle fébrilement.

Comprenant sa position plus que délicate, Beckett lâcha les mains de la matriarche, pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ryan:

-Beckett ?  
-Oui, sursauta cette dernière, surprise dans le cours de ses pensées  
-Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Bonjour Martha  
-Bonjour Kévin, sourit-elle en tentant de cacher son désarroi. Comment vont Jenny et les enfants ?  
-Très bien. Nous vous remercions pour le cadeau de naissance de Nathaniel. Jenny allait vous appeler pour un repas mais ….  
-Je comprends. Avoir un enfant n'est pas de tout repos  
-Oui, soupira Ryan dont les nuits étaient plus qu'agitées depuis la naissance du bébé  
-Prenez votre temps. Le dîner peut attendre. Si vous avez besoin d'une nounou pour une soirée en toute tranquillité, je me propose volontiers.  
-Je vous remercie, Martha, sourit l'irlandais.

La disparition de Rick avait poussé Martha à entrer directement dans la vie de Kate. La naissance de Lily aussi. Elle voyait désormais régulièrement les tontons de sa petite-fille, et avait aussi tissé des liens très forts avec eux.  
Ce n'était pas rare que Martha garde Sarah Grace en présence de Lily. Les deux petites avaient seulement un peu moins d'un an d'écart, et leur complicité faisait par moment le désarroi de leurs parents face à leurs bêtises.

-Tu as un souci Ryan ? demanda Kate, qui souhaitait terminer son entretien avec Martha pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement  
-Je ….non, je souhaitais juste t'avertir que nous avons un meurtre. On part sur les lieux avec Espo.  
-Très bien. Tenez moi au courant.  
-Sans souci. Martha….à très bientôt.  
-A bientôt Kévin sourit la matriarche alors que ce dernier refermait la porte.

S'éloignant quelque peu de sa belle-fille, Martha partit prendre son sac alors que Kate déclarait:

-Elle est allée au cinéma la semaine dernière avec David. Mais je ne m'aventurerais pas trop en disant l'avoir entendue vouloir absolument revoir le film.  
-Tu….merci, répondit, soulagée, Martha  
-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est votre petite-fille…mais…..  
-Elle ne saura rien du retour de Richard.  
-Très bien.

Eloigner Lily de son père n'avait jamais été dans ses perspectives, mais Kate avait besoin de temps pour prendre du recul , pour en discuter avec David et surtout pour dire la vérité à sa fille. Elle devait aussi faire face une nouvelle fois à Rick avant d'exposer Lily dans cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas laisser sa fille rencontrer son père sans connaître les réelles intentions de Castle à son égard.

-Je….une dernière chose, reprit Martha en sortant un calepin de son sac à main.  
-Oui ?  
-Richard m'a demandé de te donner ceci. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne mais il avait l'air d'y tenir énormément, fit-elle en lui tendant le cahier

S'apercevant que Kate ne faisait aucun geste pour le récupérer, Martha le déposa simplement sur son bureau , puis doucement embrassa la joue de Kate en lui murmurant:

-Quoi que tu penses…tout ce passera bien. Pour toi et pour Lily, j'y veillerai.

Sans un autre mot, Martha sortit de son bureau, en la laissant perplexe sur le contenu de ce cahier qu'elle n'avait pas lâché du regard.

La matriarche, quant à elle, était bouleversée par son entretien. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver entre eux deux, et cette constatation la peinait énormément.  
Toute cette histoire avait été trop loin à cause d'erreurs et de non-dits, elle espérait que Kate entendrait raison et déciderait de donner une chance à Richard, ou du moins une explication.

 **Central Park.**

Assis sur une couverture , il repensait à ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois. Tout avait été parfait, comme dans un rêve. Il allait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait, il allait adopter la fille qu'il considérait comme la sienne , il allait avoir cet avenir qu'il avait tant espéré…..et pourtant aujourd'hui tout était remis en question. Le retour du père de Lily réveillait ses pires angoisses. Que ferait-il si Kate décidait de lui donner une seconde chance ? Ferait-il le poids contre lui ?

Toutes ces questions l'avaient assailli depuis que Beckett l'avait informé de son retour. Soupirant, en se grattant la nuque, il regardait le camion à Hot Dog qui se trouvait en face de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte , il se mit à sourire bêtement en se souvenant de leur premier rendez-vous.

 _Flashback_

 _Ils s'étaient embrassés il y avait quatre jours de cela devant un film, chez elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils discutaient de ce que ferait Beckett face à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Sandra Bullock dans Speed quand les lèvres de David s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas prémédité son geste. Après presqu'une année d'amitié, il avait arrêté d'espérer une quelconque histoire avec elle._

 _Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'elle affirmait que son attention serait plus dirigée vers Keanu Reeves que sur la bombe en dessous du bus, son désir pour elle avait été plus fort que sa raison._

 _Tendrement, il avait prit d'assaut sa bouche. Son parfum de cerise enivra tous ces sens et il ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement._  
 _C'est la main de Kate sur son torse qui le repoussa, qui le ramena à la réalité. Lâchant ses lèvres, il vit l'étonnement, l'incompréhension dans son regard._

 _Elle se leva avec une main dans les cheveux et lui murmura:_

 _-Tu devrais partir_  
 _-Non, attends, je m'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus_  
 _-David…sérieusement, tu devrais partir_  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Pourquoi quoi?_  
 _-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être heureuse ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lâcher prise ? Kate, j'ai des sentiments pour….._  
 _-Arrête, siffla-t-elle excédée. Arrête ça tout de suite . J'ai été très claire quand on a débuté cette chose tous les deux …..je ne souhaite pas une histoire….c'est juste amical._  
 _-Oh arrête aussi, ce n'est plus « amical » depuis qu'on passe trois soirs sur sept ensemble, ce n'est plus « amical » quand on déjeune régulièrement ensemble._

 _-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux juste t'aimer et…._  
 _-Je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas_  
 _-Pourquoi ? …Tu penses sérieusement que le père de Lily va revenir ? demanda-t-il, désespéré_  
 _-David, va-t-en, soupira Kate qui ne souhaitait pas entrer dans ce débat avec lui._

 _Fatigué de se battre contre un moulin à vent, il s'était levé pour prendre sa veste et il lui déclara sans la lâcher des yeux:_

 _-Tu te caches derrière Lily ou derrière la disparition de Rick pour éviter de souffrir. Tu pourrais être heureuse Kate…..on pourrait être heureux…mais tu as simplement peur._  
 _-Il….._  
 _-Tu as dit tout à l'heure, que si tu étais cette fille dans ce bus, tu choisirais le gars au lieu de choisir la bombe, tu choisirais le gars à cette peur…sois cette fille, termina-t-il en partant sans un autre mot._

 _Quatre jours, quatre interminables jours sans une seule nouvelle d'elle. Il regrettait ses mots, ses actions, il aurait dû simplement se contenter de son amitié mais comment se contenter de ça quand on aime une personne avec autant de force….._  
 _Pendant une année, il avait été là pour elle. Ils avaient réussi à construire une amitié sincère et fidèle et aujourd'hui , il n'y avait plus rien._

 _Totalement désabusé par cette constatation, il lui avait envoyé un texto._

 _"L'endroit habituel ? …..je mangerais bien un Hot Dog "_

 _Généralement dans l'heure qui suivait, il avait une réponse de sa part, seulement après deux heures d'attente, il avait arrêté d'espérer. Il l'avait perdue, il l'avait trop poussée._

 _Quand il termina avec son dernier à patient à midi trente, il sortit de son cabinet et tomba sur elle. Elle se trouvait devant la porte de son boulot, les cheveux détachés, un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Les mains dans ses poches, elle lui murmura hésitante:_

 _-Un Hot Dog me dit bien._  
 _-Heu….Ok._  
 _Sans un autre mot et dans un silence assourdissant, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la jungle New-Yorkaise en direction de Central Park._

 _David ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle donne le tempo qu'elle souhaitait ._

 _Kate, quant à elle, avait passé ses quatre derniers jours à ruminer sa colère contre elle, contre Rick et contre David. Il avait eu raison…..encore. Elle se cachait derrière sa relation avec Castle pour s'empêcher de souffrir une nouvelle fois._

 _Seulement ces moments passés auprès de David avaient été comme un bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Elle se sentait revivre en tant que femme._

 _Depuis plus de deux ans, elle était seulement maman. Et ce job lui plaisait bien. Seulement sentir qu'on est désirée , admirée, ne la laissait pas indifférente._

 _Après avoir exposé ses problèmes à son père ou à Lanie, elle avait décidé de suivre leurs conseils. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre le retour de Castle. Elle avait le droit de ré-apprendre à vivre._

 _Alors quand son message pour un rendez-vous à Central Park était arrivé, elle avait mis ses doutes de côté et l'avait rejoint._

 _Quand, au bout de leur chemin, ils se trouvèrent devant le camion d'Hot Dog, David se tourna hésitant vers Beckett et lui demanda:_

 _-Tu veux du Ketchup ou tu souhaites de nouveau cette sauce blanche infâme que tu as goûté la dernière fois ?_  
 _-D'abord…..c'était pas infâme…..ensuite….je crois que je vais prendre le Ketchup, sourit-elle, mal à l'aise, en cherchant comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle souhaitait._

 _Sans un mot, il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller chercher leurs commandes, alors que Kate l'attendait sur un banc près duquel ils avaient pris l'habitude manger._

 _Triturant ses mains, elle cherchait ses mots quand il revint vers elle et lui tendit son hot dog:_

 _-Le repas de madame est servi_  
 _-Merci._

 _S'installant près d'elle, il lui tendit une ou deux serviettes ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Le printemps commençait à laisser sa place à l'été, et la chaleur dans le parc était plus qu'appréciable._

 _Croquant une bouchée dans son mets , il se figea aux mots de Kate qui ne lâchait pas le sol des yeux:_

 _-Tu avais raison…..l'autre soir._  
 _-A propos de quoi? déglutit David en déposant son pain sur le banc_  
 _-A propos….de me cacher, d'être heureux….et…de ce que nous vivons._

 _-Tu as raison….sur le fait que ces repas sur le pouce n'ont rien d'amical. Je veux dire…c'est notre endroit habituel, continua maladroitement Beckett_  
 _-C'est notre endroit, sourit David en la contemplant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure_  
 _-C'est juste que….je ne sais pas._  
 _-Explique-moi_  
 _-Je ne suis pas seule dans le package. J'ai une fille et je dois prendre en compte Lily. Elle passe avant tout le reste._  
 _-Je le comprends_  
 _-J'aimerais juste qu'on y aille doucement._

 _Décryptant à demi-mots ses paroles, David sourit alors que Kate relevait enfin son regard sur lui._

 _-Je veux être la fille qui choisit le gars_  
 _-Je veux être le gars que tu choisis, murmura David en enlaçant sa main à la sienne._

 _Souriant à ses mots, Kate se pencha doucement en avant et effleura du bout de ses lèvres les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste, mais il était aussi empli de tendresse._

 _fin du Flashback_

 _-_ Hey, sourit Kate en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées  
-Hey  
-A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de lui.

Elle avait fini sa matinée à terminer la paperasse, tout en repensant aux mots de Martha. Le calepin que Rick lui avait donné avait élu domicile dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à son contenu. Elle souhaitait juste un peu de répit pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Les heures avaient filé à toute allure et quand le temps du déjeuner était arrivé, elle était soulagée et heureuse de retrouver David pour une explication.  
Sa nuit sans lui avait été difficile et elle n'aimait pas entrer en conflit avec ce dernier. Alors sans attendre une minute, elle l'avait rejoint au parc….à leur endroit habituel.

Kate ne se voilait pas la face, elle savait pertinemment que le retour de Rick éveillait des sentiments bien trop longtemps refoulés, mais sa vie avait changé désormais, et elle devait prendre en compte Lily et David. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à sa fille de décider quel serait le tournant de sa vie sentimentale, mais elle espérait faire un choix qui ne les blesserait pas toutes les deux.

-David? répéta-t-elle, confuse, alors qu'elle le voyait hésiter à répondre  
-Je pensais à…..cette fille qui choisit le gars au lieu de la bombe, déglutit-il en la regardant le contempler.

Malgré ses heures de sommeil en moins , Kate Beckett était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Ses cheveux détachés , son jean blanc avec son chemisier violet la rendait sexy à souhait.  
Souriant à sa réplique, qui faisait remonter d'agréables souvenirs, Kate lui prit la main puis l'embrassa, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres:

-La fille est toujours là  
-Je sais…..mais pour combien de temps ?

Son ton n'était pas coléreux, il était juste accablé de mélancolie. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux toutes ses craintes , toutes ses peurs. Soupirant, elle lui murmura:

-On va se marier…..je t'ai dit oui  
-Oui….mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire pour tenir ta parole  
-David...  
-Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu es certaine que je suis le bon gars, Kate….que je suis le gars que tu choisis à la bombe.  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu retires ta demande ? répliqua-t-elle anxieusement  
-Retirer ma demande ? Non ! Certainement pas ! Je veux simplement te dire que si tu as besoin de temps pour faire face à tout ça…..je veux que tu le prennes. Je veux que tu sois certaine de ton choix . Je t'aime, Kate…..je t'aime à ne pas pouvoir reprendre mon souffle quand je t'aperçois…..et j'aime Lily comme ma propre fille. Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie, et je me battrais pour vous….comme un lion…  
-David, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre pour nous.  
-Kate, soupira-t-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons mais …ces derniers jours montrent bien que tu es perdue  
-Je…..  
-Et il n'est même pas encore revenu. Que va-t-il se passer quand Martha le ramènera ? Que feras-tu à propos de Lily ? A propos de nous ?  
-Tu sais…., murmura-t-elle la voix brisée en entendant tous ses doutes. Je…je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie facilement. Je sais que je ne suis pas non plus une personne qui crie sur tous les toits ce qu'elle ressent mais ….j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu doutes de mes sentiments à ton égard. .

-...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te dis pas…..ces mots que tu espères….que je ne les ressens pas. Depuis que ma mère est morte, je ne les ai pas redits.… je sais , tu vas me dire que Lily les entend tous les jours….mais c'est différent, c'est ma fille. Je ne dis pas que je ne te les dirai jamais….je dis simplement qu'il me faut du temps…..et que ces mots que tu espères tant entendre, je ne les ai jamais dits à Rick non plus.  
-Kate…  
-Je veux t'épouser David, je veux un avenir avec toi mais ….ne me bouscule pas….pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de respirer, besoin de prendre une bouffée d'air….tout se bouscule et je ne peux prendre le contrôle sur rien. En une fraction de secondes ma vie a basculé, mes certitudes se sont envolées...et je dois prendre des décisions désormais. Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis , parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire à ma fille. Je sais que tout ceci doit être difficile pour toi, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne me bouscule pas.  
-Tu veux du temps ?  
-Oui  
-Ok…..du temps, je peux te donner du temps, murmura-t-il, la tête basse, peiné et apeuré.  
-Je ne te repousse pas  
-Je sais.

Elle avait le coeur en miettes devant la détresse de son fiancé. Elle s'en voulait de devoir demander encore du temps après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais elle en avait besoin pour faire le point…..pour savoir quelle décision prendre.

Retourner avec Castle, n'était pas l'une d'elles, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus sauter dans le mariage alors que tous ses doutes refaisaient surface, et que David n'était pas sûr des sentiments de Kate à son égard. Elle ne disait pas « non » à David, elle lui disait simplement « doucement ».

-Je dois te dire autre chose, murmura-t-elle, hésitante, mais désireuse de ne plus rien lui cacher, en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens  
-Hum  
-Il est revenu….Rick…. est revenu.

* * *

 _ **Rhane : La discussion Rick/ Kate sera dans le prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre qui n'interviendra pas avant la semaine prochaine. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura quand même plus.**_

 _ **Sandye59:et non ce n'est pas Castle mais Martha ! Rick va lui laisser du temps. Après quatre années à la suivre, il sait quand pousser er quand s'arrêter ^^**_

 _ **Melbea: Madame a demandé...madame est servie lol. un petit flashback sur la relation David- Kate. Alors il te plaît mon dentiste ?**_

 _ **Castlefan: je te remercie. Ecrire est une sorte d'échappatoire.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Pauvre David ^^tout le monde veux l'éjecter mdr**_

 _ **chris65: Tu as peut-être vu juste avec ce livre dont tu me parlais au dernier poste. Kate a un calepin désormais en sa possession ^^. Castle doit se retrouver en tant que père et auteur, avant de pouvoir reconquérir notre belle lieutenant.**_

 _ **Guest: Tu as raison c'est Martha qui vient informer Kate du retour de son fils, et plaider par la même occasion pour ces vendredi soirs !**_

 _ **Julie91: Avant de rencontrer Lily, il va falloir passer par Kate...et ce ne sera pas si simple. La discussion Kate Lily aussi devrait être intéressante.**_

 _ **Torontosun : Kate est perdue et ne s'est plus quoi faire.**_

 _ **Pau974: Contente que les émotions soit bien retranscrites. Le doudou senteur vanille a fait son effet ^^/ Voyons comment la discussion Martha et Kate a été ressentit désormais.**_

 _ **Caskett71: L'histoire est mise en place et désormais on doit fluctuer entre les émotions des différents personnages. Rick, Kate, martha, David, Jim...mais les bros et Lily ne sont pas loin non plus...tout comme Braken ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Assis sur le canapé, il regardait sa mère s'affairer dans ses derniers préparatifs. Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Lily pour leur soirée entre filles…. Une soirée cinéma apparemment.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine…une longue et interminable semaine, depuis que Rick avait confié son calepin à sa mère. Il avait espéré un geste de Kate: un appel ? Ou une entrevue ? Mais les jours s'étaient écoulés, et l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle diminuait dans son coeur. Sa mère lui avait confié la peur de Beckett de perdre la garde de Lily ou de le laisser simplement entrer dans leur vie dorénavant, malgré ses efforts à lui expliquer qu'il souhaitait juste avoir une chance de rencontrer sa fille, Martha avait refusé de plaindre une nouvelle fois en sa faveur. Elle lui avait expliqué se trouver entre eux deux et ne pouvait pas définir un camp. Ils étaient adultes et ils devaient par conséquent trouver une solution ensemble.

Il s'était donc résigné à contempler, observer chacune des vidéos ou albums faisant référence à Lily, qui se trouvaient dans le loft mais désormais… il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage.

Du temps, il lui avait promis du temps, mais plus les heures passaient , les jours s'accumulaient, plus l'espoir de connaître sa fille s'amenuisait et cette constatation lui brisait le coeur.

Comment arriverait-il à vivre en laissant derrière lui un second enfant ?

Les yeux dans le vague, il observait de loin sa mère enfiler son manteau, et l'entendit murmurer sur un ton compatissant :

-Je ne rentrerai pas très tard.  
-Profite de ta soirée, mère, déglutit Rick en la voyant ouvrir la porte du loft, et lui avouer, le coeur lourd, avant de partir  
-Je suis désolée.

Désolée, elle l'était. Elle avait espéré secrètement, tout comme Castle, que Katherine entendrait raison et demanderait des explications. Martha avait espéré que sa belle-fille comprendrait que son fils s'en voulait énormément. Mais les jours avaient passé, et elle commençait à croire que Kate avait son choix.  
Martha avait passé la semaine à écouter les excuses de son fils, ses explications, et l'avait regardé de loin sombrer dans les images ou vidéos de sa fille.

 _ **Appartement de Beckett**_

Dans la salle de bain, Kate se débattait avec les cheveux de sa fille, qui ne se laissait pas faire facilement :

-Arrête donc de bouger !  
-Mais, je ne bouge pas, ronchonna Lily, en tentant de voir dans la glace son reflet. Ne me fais pas de tresses, on dirait Pocahontas.  
-Tu adores Pocahontas, la taquina Kate en la contemplant tendrement  
-Pas depuis qu'elle a laissé John Smith partir  
-Qui est John Smith ?  
-Son amoureux ! s'indigna Lily, en se tournant pour dévisager sa mère qui lâcha sa couette de surprise  
-Lily!  
-C'est bon, je peux y aller comme ça, fit-elle impatiente  
-Non, on va te peigner convenablement

Les bras autour de sa poitrine, la petite marmonna, frustrée :

-Pourquoi je ne dors pas chez mamie ?  
-Elle a un empêchement  
-Mais c'est notre soirée, on loupe jamais une soirée entre filles, gémit-elle  
-Chérie, tu en auras d'autres, des soirées avec ta grand-mère. Elle t'emmène au cinéma et….  
-et elle me ramène ici, bougonna Lily  
-exactement ! sourit Kate lui faisant une queue de cheval  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas que je dorme chez elle, c'est vrai quoi….elle pourrait enlever son empêchement  
-Un empêchement ne s'enlève pas, c'est tout le sens d'un empêchement  
-Une soirée fille ne s'enlève pas non plus!  
-rhô mais que tu es têtue!

A la cuisine, David terminait de ranger la vaisselle en les écoutant d'une oreille. D'habitude, il appréciait entendre leurs chamailleries, mais, ce soir, il était attristé pour Lily.  
David connaissait le plaisir qu'avait la jeune fille à aller dormir chez sa grand-mère, des rituels qu'elles avaient au fur et à mesure mis en place : la soirée film avec popcorn, la nuit chez mamie puis le buffet du matin avec le bain et la séance spa façon Martha. Lily n'avait loupé aucune soirée entre filles depuis sa naissance, et David redoutait désormais son ressenti sur l'annulation du vendredi prochain et du suivant encore.

Toute la semaine, il avait laissé l'espace que Kate lui avait réclamé. Il était resté en retrait face à toute cette situation, mais ce soir, entendre Lily exprimer son mécontentement l'attrista.  
Toute cette situation bouleversait leur famille. Il se demandait ou se situait sa place. Pouvait-il aider Kate dans sa décision ou l'aiguiller tout du moins ? Il savait qu'il devait tenter de lui faire entendre raison mais il était lui terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Et si en voulant aider, il la poussait dans les bras de son ex ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par le soufflement exaspéré de Kate :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue...je te jure, elle pire que moi !  
-Elle ne comprend pas…elle essaie juste d'avoir une explication plausible à ce changement de plan…et ces vendredi soirs sont quelque chose d'important pour elle  
-Je le sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je la laisse avec Martha au loft ?! siffla-t-elle, frustrée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
-Non….c'est juste que…., soupira, hésitant, David en déposant son torchon humide sur le plan de travail, mal à l'aise  
-Juste que quoi ?  
-Tu lui as toujours expliqué la vérité. Depuis que je vous connais, je ne t'ai jamais entendue lui mentir et….  
-Je n'ai pas le choix ! se défendit Beckett  
-Kate, crois-moi, je suis terrifié aussi, mais…si son père est chez Martha, elle va louper pas mal de vendredis. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Le fusillant du regard, face à cette vérité qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser toute la semaine, elle marmonna, peu convaincue :

-Il pourrait passer la nuit à l'hôtel vendredi prochain ou simplement retourner sur cette terrasse de Charleston!  
-Hum….et le vendredi d'après ? et ….  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu souhaites que Lily rencontre son père ?!  
-Parce que finalement c'est ce qui va arriver, soupira-t-il en la voyant se braquer. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Malgré toute la force que tu te résouds à déployer pour noyer l'évidence, Lily va rencontrer son père. Ne vaut-il pas mieux que tout ceci se passe correctement…..Après une discussion ….. que par hasard ?  
-Je…..  
-Tu ne peux pas la cacher ou l'éloigner du loft indéfiniment  
-Oh oui ? Eh ben, je ne pense pas que ma fille passera ces prochains vendredi soirs avec son père et sa grand-mère , parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agit de MA fille ! cracha-t-elle, apeurée, sans se rendre compte des paroles blessantes qu'elle lui lançait.

Elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Elle l'avait su au moment où Martha lui avait annoncé le retour de Rick. Mais sa peur était plus grande que sa raison. Elle était terrifiée et ne pouvait même pas expliquer la nature de cette angoisse.  
Etait-elle apeurée de devoir faire face à Rick une nouvelle fois ? Craintive de la réaction de sa fille ? Terrorisée par les intentions réelles de Castle ? Ou simplement…Inquiète de l'avenir incertain qui se profilait devant ses yeux?

Baissant le regard, David inspira profondément comme pour cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Sa main droite serrée contre le torchon , il murmura, blessé:

-C'est peut-être ta fille, mais ce n'est pas ta chose. Elle a le droit de savoir que son père est vivant. J'ai l'impression que tu te caches derrière Lily pour ne pas faire face à tes sentiments.  
\- Je…  
\- Mais si tu penses que connaître son père serait dangereux pour elle, que c'est la réel raison de ton angoisse, alors arrange-toi pour démêler cette histoire de « vendredis soirs ». Elle est futée Kate, elle va comprendre. Et au-delà de ça, elle commence déjà à souffrir de toute cette situation.  
-Tu….., commença Beckett, avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.  
-C'est grand-mère ! hurla Lily, toute heureuse ,en accourant de sa chambre au hall d'entrée.

Mortifiée par les paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées sous le coup de la colère ou de la peur, elle chuchota « je suis désolée ...» avant de quitter David pour rejoindre sa fille et ouvrir à Martha.

Tout sourire, la matriarche déclara :

-Qui veut aller manger du pop corn devant un bon dessin animé ?  
-Moi ! s'écria Lily en lui sautant au cou.

Enterrant son nez dans le cou de sa grand-mère, elle inspira son odeur de fleur en lui murmurant :

-Tu m'as manquée, gram's  
-Toi aussi, chérie, répondit Martha en resserrant ses bras sur elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, elles s'enlacèrent sous les yeux de Kate. La discussion avec David lui revenait en tête et elle se sentait coupable d' infliger pareille situation à Lily, Marha et David, simplement parce qu'elle refusait de faire face au retour de Rick .  
David avait raison. Que ferait-elle vendredi prochain ? Et le suivant ?

-Katherine , tout va bien ? demanda soucieuse Martha en la voyant apeurée devant elle  
-Oui, oui, mentit Beckett, en tentant de sourire  
-Tu es certaine , chérie ? Parce que si tu préfères que je reporte notre sortie avec la petite ou….  
-Non ! Moi je veux y aller, au cinéma ! s'indigna Lily qui avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir chez sa grand-mère  
-Tout va bien, Martha. Profitez de votre soirée, on se voit plus tard, assura Kate en allant embrasser sa fille sur la joue, puis enlacer sa belle-mère.

 _ **Loft de Castle**_

Il tournait en rond ! Il était seul depuis une heure et il tournait déjà en rond. Tous les albums photos étaient ouverts sur le sol du salon.  
Soupirant, en se frottant l'arête du nez, il jalousait sa mère à cet instant. Elle devait être confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de cinéma avec Lily à ses côtés. Elle avait la chance d'écouter sa fille lui compter sa semaine, sa journée…..alors que lui….ruminait dans son coin.

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer la douleur dans son coeur, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne connaissait même pas son propre enfant.  
Il voulait tout découvrir d'elle, ses hobbies, sa couleur préférée, son animal préféré, mais au-delà de ça, ses traits de caractère et le son de sa voix. Comment ne pouvait-on pas connaître le son de la voix de son propre enfant ?

Se sentant piégé dans cet appartement où il se trouvait encore étranger, il décida de reprendre son rituel de Charleston: il devait marcher. Il devait sortir du loft et partir en vadrouille dans les rues bondées de New-York, avant de perdre la raison.

Prenant son manteau en main, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée comme pour avoir une nouvelle bouffée d'air, quand il fut stoppé par la silhouette de Kate, qui se trouvait juste sur le palier, prête à frapper à la porte.

Surpris tous les deux par la brusquerie de la rencontre, ils se toisèrent quelques secondes du regard. Beckett se sentait dépassée et peu sûre d'elle. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle était sa décision à propos de laisser Castle entrer dans la vie de sa fille, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à ses peurs pour le bien-être de Lily. Elle devait agir en adulte et discuter calmement avec lui. Martha lui avait confié quelques jours auparavant , que Rick n'avait pas connaissance de sa paternité et que tout ceci était un quiproquo. Comment sa fille pouvait-elle être un quiproquo? Cette question elle se l'était posée pendant une semaine...et ce soir, elle espérait avoir la réponse à sa question.

Seulement se retrouver devant lui, une seconde fois, la troubla plus que de raison. Ses traits étaient fatigués, il avait cette ride sur son front qui montrait qu'il était contrarié, et son rasage n'était pas encore parfait.

-Kate, soupira-t-il soulagé en la voyant l'observer

Le son de sa voix était empreint de tant d'amour et de soulagement , qu'il retourna une nouvelle fois le coeur de Beckett. Déglutissant, elle lui déclara fébrilement:

-Je pense qu'on devrait discuter  
-Oui, oui, fit-il précipitamment en lui ouvrant la porte du loft pour qu'elle puisse s'y engouffrer. Je suis content que tu veuilles discuter.

Doucement elle entra dans l'appartement.  
Comme à son habitude, elle retira son manteau et déposa son sac dans le hall d'entrée. Les mains ensuite dans les cheveux, elle cherchait ses mots quand l'effluve du parfum de Castle transperça son coeur. Comment une odeur de menthe pouvait la chambouler à ce point ? Fermant les yeux , elle l'entendit lui demander, hésitant:

-Veux-tu un café ?

Un café…elle n'avait plus avalé une goutte de ce nectar depuis son départ. Chaque tasse, chaque grain lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Les premières années, elle n'arrivait même pas à retenir ses larmes devant une simple tasse de café.

-Non  
-Je….ok….un verre d'eau alors ? Ou du vin peut-être ? fit-il, pris au dépourvu par son refus.

Depuis quand Kate Beckett refusait une tasse de café ?

-Castle…..je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, avoua-t-elle en reprenant en main son manteau.

La voyant faire demi-tour, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui murmura douloureusement:

-On a une fille…Kate….On a une fille devrait discuter.  
-Je le sais, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en entendant ces mots dans sa bouche  
-Je ne le savais pas. Je te promets que je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su…si j'avais su, rien ne se serait passé ainsi  
-Castle...  
-Laisse-moi la connaître, demanda-t-il, brisé. Laisse-moi une chance d'être son père. Je ne veux pas me battre pour sa garde. Je veux simplement être son père.  
-Je…..c'est compliqué….C'est trop tard.

Face à sa réplique, il la dévisagea quelques secondes. Elle venait de reposer son manteau, et se tourna pour tenter de s'expliquer devant sa mine déconfite :

-Je suis fiancée  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il, tête basse, douloureusement  
-Avec David ….Lily a une famille, on est une famille désormais.  
-Je sais  
-Castle…..c'est compliqué

Levant ses yeux noyés de larmes, il la contempla. Six années étaient passées et il était toujours autant subjugué par sa beauté. Il avait envie de dire « je t'aime », « je suis désolé » mais il avait l'impression de mourir sous ses mots « on est une famille », « je suis fiancée », alors déglutissant difficilement , il chuchota :

-Je suis son père. Tu peux épouser David, tu peux être une famille avec lui mais….je suis son père, Kate. Ne me retire pas un nouvel enfant.

La détresse dans son regard et sa voix brisée, anéantirent Beckett.

-J'ai une fille….et je ne connais rien d'elle. Je ne connais pas sa couleur préférée, son sport préféré, son parfum de glace préféré ou pire….Le son de sa voix, de son rire….tout ce que j'ai c'est ….son doudou, ricana-t-il ironiquement en le sortant de sa poche pour l'humer une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux larmoyants de Kate. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une fille de six ans avec toi et qu'elle sent la vanille.  
-Rick, je….  
-Je ne veux pas perturber ta vie. J'ai fui comme un lâche et tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer un autre homme, d'épouser un autre homme. Mais….on a une fille. Ne m'enlève pas ma fille, je n'y survivrai pas cette fois.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent. Les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes, Castle avait mis les mots sur une partie de ses peurs et de ses envies. Il s'apercevait bien que Kate se sentait tiraillée, mais il se devait de se battre pour Lily. Il devait se battre pour sa fille comme il s'était battu pour Alexis.

Après plusieurs secondes dans le silence, Kate baissa les yeux et rejoignit le salon où tous les albums photos de sa fille étaient éparpillés sur le sol. La boule au ventre, elle les ramassa un par un puis les déposa sur la table basse avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de déclarer, hésitante:

-Jaune  
-Jaune ? répéta-t-il surpris en la rejoignant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle plein d'espoir  
-Sa couleur préférée est le jaune, avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence  
-Jaune, sourit Castle .C'est pas commun pour une fille  
-Elle adore le baseball. Depuis qu'elle a quatre ans, mon père l'emmène au stade. Elle connait tous les noms des joueurs par coeur .

Levant le regard sur Castle, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait aux anges. Comme si connaître ses petits détails de la vie de Lily étaient exceptionnels pour lui.  
Elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir fui , il y a six ans, ou d'avoir préféré se terrer à Charleston plutôt que de revenir, mais, ce soir, elle se rendait compte de toute la souffrance qui l'habitait lui aussi.

Les paroles de David résonnaient dans sa tête « si tu penses que connaître son père serait dangereux pour elle… », non , bien sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Elle connaissait Castle….il avait été son partenaire , son meilleur ami…..l'amour de sa vie. Elle le savait, il serait un très bon père. Elle était simplement habitée par une peur qui la tiraillait.

Soupirant, la boule au ventre, elle se rendit compte que le bonheur de sa fille primait sur le sien, sur ses craintes. Alors doucement, elle continua sur le ton des confidences:

-Le doudou que tu as en main est « Javier », sourit-elle en le voyant la dévisager  
-Javier ? Son doudou a le nom d'Espo ?  
-Oui. Ryan dort tranquillement chez mon père .  
-Ok, là tu m'effraies.  
-Les gars lui ont offert le même doudou sans ce concerter quand elle s'est fait opérer de l'appendicite. Elle trouvait très drôle de les appeler ainsi. Comme il lui manquait un doudou chez ses grand-parents , elle a mis chacun des gars chez mon père et Martha.  
-Ryan et Javier, répéta-t-il, incrédule, en toisant le lapin qui l'avait en main  
-Les gars ont eu la même réaction que toi.

La contemplant quelques secondes, il baissa le regard sur « Javier » en marmonnant:

-J'ai dormi avec Espo cette nuit  
-Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre, rit-elle à sa confession.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se délectait d'entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Chaque respiration avait été un calvaire sans Beckett à ses côtés. Il était donc ravi à cet instant de pouvoir enfin échanger, discuter, sans cris ou sans reproches.

-Son doudou…..le vrai….est à la maison, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.  
-D'accord, fit Rick en la voyant hésiter désormais  
-Je…elle…..enfin….  
-Dis-moi…je veux savoir.. je veux tout savoir sur elle.  
-A sa naissance, Martha lui a offert….Monkey Bonkey.  
-Elle a le singe d'Alexis, murmura-t-il, troublé, en déglutissant

Il n'avait pas pensé à sa citrouille depuis que Kate était entré dans le loft. Discuter sur le doudou de sa citrouille , lui renvoya une image de sa fille, allongée dans son lit, ses chevaux roux sur son oreillers et son doudou dans la main, il pouvait même entendre le son de sa voix "bonne nuit , papa".

-Oui. Martha a dit que quelque part …Alexis veillerait toujours sur Lily.… Elle ne se sépare jamais de lui, avoua Kate, le coeur lourd, en pensant comment Lily s'accrochait à ce doudou depuis sa naissance.

Se levant, Rick tenta de retenir ses larmes. Sa gorge était nouée, ses mains tremblaient dans ses poches, et c'est tête basse qu'il lui avoua:

-Elle a toujours voulu avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère…..Quand elle était petite, elle prenait ce singe partout où elle allait. Un jour, on se baladait à Chicago pendant une de mes nombreuses tournées promotionnelles. A l'angle d'une rue, elle est tombée sur une boutique qui vendait des Monkey Bonkey. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, sourit-il, mélancolique, en se remémorant sa fille à six ans. Elle m'a supplié d'en acheter un autre pour pouvoir l'offrir à sa soeur ou son frère….si un jour elle en avait un.  
-Qu'as-tu fait? déglutit-elle en le voyant affligé

Se tournant pour la regarder, il chuchota honteusement :

-Le singe de Lily se trouve dans ma penderie.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, son téléphone sonna, soupirant elle partit le récupérer dans son sac qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée. Le prenant en main , elle déclara :

-Capitaine Beckett  
-Hey, c'est moi, fit timidement son fiancé dans le combiné  
-David ? il y a un souci ?  
-Martha vient de déposer Lily. Veux-tu que je la couche ou préfères-tu la border toi-même ?

La séance cinéma était déjà terminée ? regardant l'heure sur sa montre, elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore tellement de choses à demander, de choses à expliquer….

\- Kate ?  
-Couche-la….je ne vais pas tarder  
-Très bien, fit-il tristement en raccrochant.

L'entendre discuter avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie désormais, attrista encore plus Castle. Il l'enviait, il le jalousait. Depuis qu'il avait revu Kate près du bar « seconde chance » à Charleston, tous ses sentiments s'étaient décuplés. C'était comme s' ils avaient été endormis pendant ces six dernières années, et que désormais ils revenaient plus puissants que jamais.

Le rejoignant au salon , elle le sortit de ses pensées en lui déclarant :

-Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers Lily. Tu me demandes de la connaître, mais que se passera-t-il quand tu partiras ?  
-Partir ? je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit Rick, étonné  
-Tu ne vas pas retourner à Charleston ?  
-Non  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle, perdue  
-Je ne vais pas retourner à Charleston quand ma famille est à New-York. Je ne savais pour Lily.  
-Ta famille a toujours été à New-York, et pourtant tu es parti, contra-t-elle, sur la défensive et blessée

Ne souhaitant pas partir au conflit, il se gratta la nuque et chercha une façon plus... douce d'expliquer la situation :

-Tu as lu le calepin ?  
-Je te remercie de te soucier de ma lecture mais je…..  
-Kate, si je suis parti, c'est pour Alexis  
-Oh, et tu reviens pour Lily, hein ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était blessée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste pour elle ou …..qu'il revienne pour elle. Et l'entendre dire qu'il était parti pour sa fille, et qu'il était revenu pour la deuxième la blessait.

-Tu te souviens de cette nuit ?  
-Quelle nuit ? demanda-t-elle, surprise  
-La nuit où je suis parti ? La nuit où j'ai enterré ma fille ? demanda Rick, douloureusement.

Il avait à coeur de lui expliquer ses raisons. Il devait tenter de lui faire comprendre sa démarche. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas lu son journal ne l'aidait pas dans ses explications, alors il devait agir différemment et commencer à s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle.

-Je…..oui, déglutit Kate, en fermant les yeux pour cacher son désarroi.

 _Flashback._

 _Son bébé avait été la lumière et la joie dans sa vie. Elle avait été la bonté-même. Et aujourd'hui, entouré de toute sa famille, tous ses amis, il ne restait qu'un cercueil devant ses yeux._  
 _Du simple ébène qui lui rappelait ses erreurs. Sa fille était morte. Elle avait été assassinée à cause de lui ._  
 _S'il avait agit en père responsable et non en gamin, elle serait auprès de lui. S'il avait arrêté de se prendre pour un flic, de jouer avec le danger, elle ne serait peut-être pas rentrée dans la ligne de mire._  
 _S'il avait été plus rapide, si Beckett avait fait correctement son boulot, sa fille serait là ._

 _Le cercueil descendit sous ses yeux, des roses commencèrent à recouvrir l'ébène, les pleurs de sa mère retentissaient dans le cimetière._  
 _Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce tombeau. Il était comme figé, détruit de l'intérieur. Il ne remarqua pas la détresse de Martha qui était soutenue tant bien que mal par Lanie, il n'observait pas les gars en pleurs entourés de tous les uniformes, il était simplement obnubilé par ce cercueil qui commençait à être recouvert de terre._  
 _Les coups de pelle comme symboliques, qui terminaient l'histoire d'Alexis Castle._

 _La foule s'était éparpillée laissant la famille proche à sa peine. Les gars , Jim et Lanie s'étaient effacés pour laisser Martha, Kate et Rick seuls._

 _A genou à terre, Martha pleurait sa petite fille alors que Castle regardait son unique enfant se faire enterrer._  
 _Meredith n'avait même pas daigné se déplacer. Elle se sentait trop accablée par le chagrin pour assister aux funérailles de sa propre fille._

 _La gorge nouée, les poumons serrés, il avait l'impression de mourir de suffocation. Quand la main de Kate effleura la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien , il la rejeta violemment avant de se laisser choir sur le sol._

 _Un pas en arrière, elle avait essuyé son refus avec beaucoup de peine. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps inerte d'Alexis dans cette camionnette, Castle avait arrêté de lui adresser la parole, il avait fui tout contact avec elle. Il se refermait peu à peu sur lui._

 _Ne sachant pas si elle devait les laisser seul ou rester, elle sentit la nausée la prendre en entendant Castle murmurer, brisé:_

 _-Elle a peur du noir_  
 _-Mon Dieu….Richard, pleurait Martha en serrant de toutes ses forces une poignée d'herbes en face d'elle._

 _Alors qu'un nouveau coup de pelle retentissait et que la terre s'écrasait sur le cercueil de sa fille, il se leva brusquement en pleurs, arrachant la pelle à l'employé municipal en hurlant :_

 _-Arrêtez ! Elle a peur du noir ! ….Elle a peur du noir !_

 _Les trois hommes engagés pour travailler se figèrent devant le désespoir de ce père. Les minutes passaient, et les hommes observaient cet homme couché au sol, tenter de retirer vainement à mains nues la terre recouvrant le cercueil ._

 _-Elle a peur du noir…..elle a peur du noir…., répétait-il en pleurs_

 _Figée devant cette scène, Martha implora Kate du regard, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Ravagée par les larmes, Beckett l'avait rejoint au sol et lui avait murmuré:_

 _-Rick….Elle dort….elle n'a pas peur._  
 _-Elle a peur du noir !_  
 _-Elle dort…Alexis dort….elle n'a pas peur, pleurait Kate à ses côtés_

 _Ses mains lâchèrent la terre et il resta au sol en pleurs. Martha s'était relevée et avait demandé à Kate de la ramener . Au moment où elles avaient commencé à partir, Kate avait entendu Rick chantonner une berceuse :_

 _Bonne nuit, cher trésor,_  
 _Ferme tes yeux et dors._  
 _Laisse ta tête s'envoler,_  
 _Au creux de ton oreiller._

 _Un beau rêve passera,_  
 _Et tu l'attraperas._  
 _Un beau rêve passera,_  
 _Et tu le retiendras._

 _Elle avait laissé Castle au cimetière. Elle connaissait le sentiment qui l'habitait. Il avait besoin de solitude en ce moment, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de le voir à terre entonner cette chanson._

 _Vers 21 heures, il était rentré et avait découvert Beckett assise sur le canapé en train de l'attendre. Des mouchoirs à la main, les yeux rougis, les jambes recroquevillées sur elle, elle s'était levée quand elle l'avait aperçu. Levant le regard sur l'étage, Rick l'entendit lui avouer:_

 _-Je lui ai donné un somnifère. Elle dort depuis une heure._

 _Soupirant, il était passé devant elle sans un regard alors qu'elle lui demandait, brisée :_

 _-Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? ou…._  
 _-Non_  
 _-Castle, soupira-t-elle_  
 _-Laisse-moi….fous-moi la paix_  
 _-Ne sois pas injuste , je…._  
 _-Ma fille est morte ! hurla-t-il les yeux noirs. Morte ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ! Comment peux-tu te regarder encore dans la glace! Elle est morte Kate !_  
 _-J'ai essayé, j'ai…._  
 _-Tu as échoué! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs , et crois-moi , je ne me le pardonnerai jamais , tout comme je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner!_

 _Les cris, les reproches avaient fusé et il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Kate, quant à elle, avait encaissé chacun de ses mots. Elle savait qu'il était simplement anéanti, mais toutes ses paroles l'avaient malgré tout blessée. Pourtant, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit au sol, près de la porte de sa chambre, en espérant qu'il lui demanderait de l'aide…._

 _Fin du Flashback_

 _-_ Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? demanda Rick  
-Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu croire que j'aie pu oublier un seul instant de cette journée ! Malgré ce que tu penses, j'aimais Alexis ! fit-elle, blessée à nouveau devant ses insinuations  
-Je le sais…..je l'ai toujours su…..seulement à l'époque j'avais besoin d'un coupable, quelqu'un à blâmer. Et je suis désolé pour mes mots ou mes paroles Kate, tu ne méritais pas d'être accusée à tort.  
-Je ne veux pas discuter de ça  
-Pourtant il va bien falloir en parler. Quand j'ai refermé la porte cette nuit-là, je….  
-Arrête, déglutit-elle douloureusement, en repensant à ce pan de sa vie  
-J'ai hurlé ma détresse, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures et je savais que tu étais là….près de moi….comme.…toujours  
-Stop!  
-Si je suis parti, c'est à cause de ton collier….de ce que cette bague impliquait pour moi, avoua-t-il en la -voyant prendre son manteau pour clore la discussion.

Se figeant à ces dernières paroles, elle se retourna pour le dévisager et lui demanda :

-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Vers une heure et demi du matin, je me suis levé pour …vomir. Quand je me suis rincé la bouche, j'ai vu ton collier avec la bague de ta mère sur la console de la salle de bain. Et j'ai pu voir l'ironie de la situation me sauter aux yeux. Pendant des années, je t'ai demandé de mettre le meurtre de ta mère en suspens pour pouvoir vivre ta vie. Je t'ai demandé de passer outre ton besoin de vengeance pour …..nous.  
-Castle, je ne comprends rien, et je ne vois pas le rapport avec….  
-Comment fais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour te coucher ou te lever tous les matins en sachant que Bracken vit tranquillement ?

-...

-Je me suis senti égoïste et écoeurant. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas me coucher et me lever chaque matin auprès de toi en sachant que le meurtrier de ma fille vivait sa vie.

-...

-J'ai attendu que tu rejoignes ma mère et j'ai fait mes valises. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, aimer, vivre sans lui rendre justice. Le mot que je t'ai laissé…..le « je suis désolé », était pour mon départ et pour t'avoir obligée de choisir entre moi et Bracken. Je suis parti pour Alexis…je pensais que je pourrais effacer ou diminuer cette douleur qui me consumait de l'intérieur, mais quand je suis arrivé à mon but…cela n'a pas fonctionné.  
-Castle...  
-Tu m'as dit que ma famille avait toujours été sur New-York…..c'est vrai. Toi et ma mère avez toujours été là…..je suis revenu pour toi Kate….il y a deux ans …..je suis revenu pour toi, comme…..toujours. Mais je t'ai entendue parler de ta fille et j'ai cru...j'ai cru que tu avais eu un enfant avec un autre...si j'avais su...Kate, je suis revenue pour toi, il y a deux ans. Et aujourd'hui je reviens pour Lily et à nouveau pour…  
-Richard, tu es là, mon grand ? demanda Martha en entrant dans le loft, et en les faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

* * *

 _ **Allez chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais je promets que l'attente avec le suivant sera moins long. En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires pour connaitre vos ressentis.**_

 _ **Bonne soirée à tous..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

* * *

 _ **Loft des Castle**_

Dans un mouvement d'une synchronisation parfaite, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été pris sur le fait d'un gros délit.

Martha entra et découvrit avec surprise Beckett au milieu du salon du qui avait déposé Lily , il y a quelques minutes, était à cent mille lieux de penser que Beckett se trouvait au loft avec son fils.

-Katherine, chérie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Quand j'ai déposé Lily à la maison et que je ne t'ai pas aperçue, j'en ai déduit que tu étais au poste sur une affaire.  
-Non, je suis juste venue discuter, avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise  
-Oh ! Je dérange peut-être ? Je peux aller faire un tour, fit-elle, montrant la sortie de la tête en s'apercevant du malaise qui régnait dans la pièce  
-Non, c'est bon, soupirèrent, dans un même un souffle, Rick et Kate  
-Vous en êtes certains ?  
-Oui, grommela Castle. Tu ne vas pas sortir à une heure aussi tardive  
-Je te signale que j'ai parfaitement l'âge de sortir jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sourit Martha, en déposant ses affaires sur le porte-manteau . Mais je peux aussi m'éclipser dans ma chambre.  
-Martha, c'est bon . Je vais rentrer , il commence à se faire tard.

Rick se laissa choir d'exaspération sur le canapé, il avait encore tellement choses à dire , à entendre...et il souhaitait connaitre sa décision concernant Lily. S'apercevant de l'énervement passif de son fils , Martha s'approcha de Beckett et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Six ans….six longues années….Prenez votre temps.

Et sans un autre mot, elle partit embrasser son fils, puis monta dans sa chambre pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

Le loft fut alors plongé dans le silence le plus complet, Kate ne savait quelle démarche adopter. Devait-elle partir ? Ou continuer à discuter avec Castle ? Regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait quitté David depuis plus d'une heure et demi, il devait certainement s'inquiéter. Soupirant, elle se gratta la nuque et entendit Castle déclarer, sur un ton interrogatif mais ironique:

-Depuis quand ma mère connaît le sens du mot « intimité » ?  
-Arrête, elle l'a toujours su, sourit Kate, en se tournant pour le regarder  
-Ah oui ? Tu oublies les nombreuses fois où elle est entrée dans notre chambre sans frapper  
-Castle….je ne crois pas que je sois là pour discuter de notre ancienne vie sexuelle, déclara-t-elle, mettant timidement ses mains dans ses poches en repensant ce passé-là  
-Touché…..désolé.  
-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller et j'aimerais savoir une chose  
-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en la contemplant  
-Quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de Lily ?  
-Mes intentions ?  
-Depuis sa naissance, elle n'a que moi. On est toutes les deux depuis ton départ. Je sais très bien que tu es son père et que tu as des droits, seulement tu ne peux pas me demander de te faire confiance aveuglement après une absence de six ans.  
-Tu le faisais avant…..confiance, ajouta-t-il douloureusement alors qu'elle le regardait  
-Oui….mais j'étais célibataire…je suis mère désormais, et le bonheur de ma fille prime avant tout. Je ne peux pas chambouler sa vie sans avoir des certitudes sur tes intentions à son égard.

Je ne peux pas tout bousculer dans ma vie sans connaître tes intentions, pensa-t-elle.  
Castle se leva et adopta la même position que Beckett, les mains dans les poches, il lui avoua doucement :

-Si tu me demandes si j'ai l'intention de jouer mon rôle de père, la réponse est oui. Si tu me demandes si je souhaite partager des choses avec elle, la réponse est oui. Si tu me demandes si je veux un rôle dans son éducation, la réponse est oui aussi. Mais je ne veux pas bousculer sa vie, je ne veux pas chambouler la tienne. Je veux simplement pouvoir être le père de ma fille. Je suis prêt à accepter toutes les conditions que tu souhaites. Je veux bien la rencontrer sous bonne garde , le temps que tu me fasses de nouveau confiance. Je ne veux pas me battre pour une garde partagée, je veux simplement partager quelques week-ends et quelques nuits dans la semaine avec elle, quand vous serez prêtes toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas brusquer Lily, je sais que je suis un étranger pour elle, mais…. Kate….tu me connais….tu es la personne qui me connaît le plus au monde….je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas un père indigne, termina-t-il la boule au ventre à l'idée qu'elle décide qu'il ne soit pas digne de Lily  
-J'ai besoin de …  
-Je suis parti sans me retourner…..enfin, c'est ce que tu penses…..tu devrais lire le cahier, soupira-t-il en cherchant ses mots pour tenter de s'expliquer.  
-Rick, murmura-t-elle  
-Kate, tu es fiancée, déglutit Castle difficilement, tu vas te marier et on a une fille dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je sais que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, crois-moi, je le sais…..Alexis est morte et tout est parti en miettes autour de moi…..autour de nous. J'essaie tant bien que mal de réparer le mal que j'ai causé en fuyant.…. Sur la jetée à Charleston, je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais…..et je t'en demande pardon. Tu connais cette douleur, cette noirceur qui te pousse dans les abîmes ….et …j'essaie, Kate, j'essaie vraiment de redevenir cet homme que tu as connu, que ma mère a mis au monde et que ma file a idolâtré. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, avoua-t-il les yeux rougis et la boule au ventre….., mais pour Lily…..pour notre fille, je remuerais ciel et terre. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir effacer ces six dernières années d'absence, mais j'aspire à la voir grandir….

Baissant les yeux devant sa déclaration, elle réfléchissait à ses mots. Il avait l'air tellement brisé qu'une partie d'elle voulait le bercer et le rassurer. Sa raison lui disait qu'il avait perdu sa fille et qu'il méritait une seconde chance, mais son coeur…avait encore du mal à lui faire entièrement confiance. La voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, il ajouta, comme une âme en peine:

-Tu as été ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie et l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en partant, je sais que tu me le pardonneras certainement jamais….mais de cette belle histoire que nous avons vécue est née une adorable petite fille. Je suis certain que l'on peut arriver à un arrangement…à .quelque chose pour que ….ce truc entre nous trois fonctionne.  
-Nous quatre, rectifia-t-elle, en pensant à David  
-Nous quatre, répéta-t-il à contre coeur.

Doucement, elle se retourna pour aller récupérer ses affaires et cacher son trouble.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.  
-Je comprends  
-Je ne sais pas comment Lily va prendre la nouvelle. Je veux dire…je…, avoua-t-elle hésitante  
-Dis-moi…  
-Elle sait qui tu es. Mais ces derniers mois, elle refuse qu'on discute de toi…..elle se rapproche de David et je pense qu'elle cherche qui elle est.  
-Hum  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée. Lily a fêté sa première fête des pères la semaine dernière, et aujourd'hui…maintenant je vais tout bousculer

Baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer son chagrin , il serra les poings en pensant que sa fille avait un autre père que lui dans son coeur. Ce constat faisait mal…..très mal. Il s'en voulait énormément. S'il avait mis ses sentiments de côtés, il y a six ans ou il y a deux ans lors de son retour, il serait certainement avec sa fille à l'heure actuelle.

-Je vais rentrer….et réfléchir.  
-Prends ton temps, répondit-il la boule au ventre  
-Ok….très bien…..au revoir

Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, elle se figea devant ses mots :

-Jusqu'à demain…..Beckett

La gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux, elle sentit son coeur se déchirer en deux. Elle avait l'impression d'être tiraillée dans tous les sens. L'entendre l'appeler ainsi après autant de temps, lui retourna l'estomac. Les yeux en larmes, elle repensait à toutes les fois ou son nom avait été prononcé dans sa bouche. Beckett...c'était simplement son nom mais sous la langue de Rick , il prenait une autre signification . La boule au ventre, sans un dernier regard , elle partit en chuchotant :

-Au revoir.

 _ **Appartement de Beckett**_

Après être rentrée de son entrevue avec Castle, Kate avait énormément discuté avec David. Elle tenait à prendre cette décision à deux, elle devait l'inclure dans ce schéma familial désormais. Leur nuit avait été bercée par des chuchotements, des explications et une décision.

David lui avait demandé de lui narrer qui était Richard Castle….l'homme , et non pas le millionnaire riche et célèbre dont les tabloïds faisaient les choux gras. Il avait appris qu'il était un homme bon, aimant et toujours à l'écoute de son entourage . Il ne doutait pas de ses nombreuses qualités, il savait pertinemment que si Kate avait eu une histoire, un enfant avec lui, c'était parce qu'il était un homme honnête et bon. Mais, quelque part , il avait besoin d'entendre ses mots. Lily n'était pas sa propre fille, mais depuis quand les liens du sang primait sur le reste?

Quand les premières lueurs du matin avait envahi leur chambre, ils se tenaient tous les deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Une main sur le torse de son fiancé, elle somnolait tendrement sous ses caresses.

Ils avaient décidé que c'était à Lily de faire son choix. Elle avait peut-être seulement six ans, mais elle était tout à fait capable de savoir si oui ou non , elle désirait rencontrer son père. Bien entendu , Kate l'aiguillerait dans le bon sens, mais si sa fille s'obstinait à ne rien vouloir savoir sur son père, David et elle savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'en tireraient rien. Lily était aussi butée que sa mère. Elle aurait sans doute besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

Ils allaient cependant attendre que Kate assimile toute cette histoire. Elle lui avait parlé de ce calepin qui trônait dans un tiroir de son bureau depuis une semaine. Beckett lui avait dit que beaucoup de réponses devaient se trouver à l'intérieur. David avait soupiré, la boule au ventre. Il avait l'impression de la perdre tout doucement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas épouser cette femme sans qu'elle soit certaine de ses sentiments. Ses parents étaient mariés depuis plus de quarante ans et il espérait en faire de même avec Kate. Mais plus les jours passaient , plus cette peur, au fond de lui, lui répétait qu'il allait les perdre toutes les deux.

La serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour graver cet instant hors du temps, il lui avait chuchoté son amour. Kate avait fermé les paupières en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sentait bien qu'elle le blessait avec toutes ses indécisions et réflexions. Embrassant tendrement son torse, elle lui avait murmuré :

-Ce qui se passe avec Castle n'a rien avoir avec nous. Tout cela concerne Lily. J'ai simplement peur de le laisser entrer dans sa vie et qu'il fuie une nouvelle fois.  
-Il a fui parce qu'il avait perdu sa fille  
-Je sais  
-Je veux juste…que quoi qu'il arrive , tu ne me mentes pas, avoua-t-il fébrilement en lui caressant les cheveux  
-David….tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi….n'en doute pas  
-Je n'en doute pas , Kate  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ? susurra-t-elle la boule au ventre  
-J'ai simplement peur que tu te rendes compte que cette histoire, que tu as vécue avec lui, n'est pas terminée. J'ai simplement peur que tu ne réalises que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

Levant son regard sur le sien. Elle put y lire toute son angoisse et sa détresse. Déglutissant devant la peine qu'elle lui infligeait depuis une semaine et demi, elle lui caressa amoureusement le visage pour venir ensuite effleurer ses lèvres. Tendrement, elle tenta d'apaiser ses peurs jusqu'au lever du soleil.

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée**_

-Ne cours pas dans les couloirs ! siffla Kate à Lily  
-Bonjour, officier Arthur ! s'écria la petite, toute heureuse, en tendant la main au policier d'une cinquantaine d'années  
-Bien le bonjour, miss Beckett, sourit-il en s'agenouillant pour la saluer  
-Arthur.  
-Bonjour Capitaine.

Souriante, Lily regarda l'homme en face d'elle commencer son rituel de bienvenue. Depuis sa naissance, Lily avait pris l'habitude de venir plusieurs fois par semaine au poste. Elle connaissait chacune des personnes qui étaient sous les ordres de sa mère . La petite était devenue la mascotte du poste. Toujours souriante et pleine d'entrain , elle avait su conquérir le coeur de tous les officiers.

Kate avait profité de l'absence de David pour aller récupérer le calepin au commissariat. On était samedi après-midi et le dentiste terminait en général vers 18 heures. Depuis son entrevue avec Rick , Beckett pensait énormément à ce cahier noir. Elle se demandait s'il lui apporterait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour laisser Lily rencontrer son père.

La confiance…..finalement tout tournait autour de ça. Elle avait perdu confiance en Rick. Malgré ses efforts à lui expliquer son calvaire, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son propre désarroi pendant ces six dernières années, à la difficulté d'élever seule son enfant, pour finalement le trouver attablé à cette terrasse.

Elle espérait que ce calepin l'aiderait à retrouver confiance en Rick.

-Avez-vous été sage, Miss Beckett ? demanda l'officier Arthur en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Depuis ses deux ans, l'ancien policier de l'accueil s'amusait à réciter ses droits à la petite. Lily adorait s'amuser à la délinquante qu'on interrogeait.  
Fronçant les sourcils, les mains sur ses hanches, elle déclara joyeusement:

-Très, très sage !  
-En êtes-vous certaine? Parce que selon ce rapport….., ajouta-t-il en prenant un dossier en main , j'ai pas mal de preuves me relatant le contraire.  
-C'est pas vrai, sourit Lily alors que Kate regardait tendrement la scène  
-Pas vrai ? Etes-vous en train d'insinuer qu'un homme de loi vous ment ? Parce que je pourrais vous menotter pour ça  
-Il est drôle , hein maman ?  
-Très , sourit Beckett  
-Drôle ? ricana Arthur.  
-Oui ! oui!  
-Drôle…..Alors expliquez-moi comment je sais que vous avez extorqué à un enfant, au parc….un biscuit, sourit-il, fier de lui  
-Tu as quoi ? demanda Kate, qui savait pertinemment qu'Arthur discutait fréquemment avec les gars et que cette information devait être véridique

Levant les yeux sur sa mère, Lily lui déclara en ronchonnant:

-Rhô, il ne le voulait même pas, son gâteau.  
-Tu lui as demandé ?  
-Bien sûr ! Et il m'a dit non. Alors je lui ai promis que s'il me donnait son biscuit, je lui raconterais la vraie histoire des martiens !  
-Des martiens ?  
-Oui, avec David , on a vu Mars Attack , avoua-t-elle comme une évidence, en haussant les épaules  
-Lily….les martiens n'existent pas, soupira Kate devant l'imagination débordante de sa fille  
-Je le sais ! …..mais pas lui, apparemment, sourit la petite, toute fière  
-Tu le sais…, fit, estomaquée, Kate qui comprenait que sa fille avait menti à un jeune garçon simplement pour son goûter  
-Ben oui….les martiens n'existent pas ici ! Ils ne pourraient pas vivre sur terre sans oxygène. Un martien, ça vit sur Mars !  
-Je…tu…..

Se raclant la gorge, heureux de son exploit d'avoir enfin réussi à la piéger après tant d'années, l'officier Arthur sourit et déclara :

-Selon les lois de la ville de New-York vous êtes condamnée pour vol de goûter, Miss Beckett.  
-Vol? s'offusqua Lily qui n'aimait pas perdre. C'est un peu beaucoup pour un gouter, non?  
-Un biscuit ou une voiture, c'est pareil, un vol est un vol, affirma Beckett en dévisageant la petite aux yeux bleus  
-Ok…..ben alors….tonton Javi va venir en prison avec moi. Il a mangé le gâteau avec moi.  
-De mieux en mieux, rigola l'officier devant cette scène  
-Quoi ? C'est de la complicité , non ? affirma Lily qui s'amusait souvent avec ses oncles aux gendarmes et aux voleurs.  
-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, soupira Kate en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers les ascenseurs  
-Attends, et mon bonbon ! J'ai toujours un bonbon après mon interrogatoire !  
-Pas quand le criminelle s'est fait prendre, jeune fille. Pas de bonbon pour toi . Et la prochaine fois que tu mens pour voler un biscuit ou autre chose, je te promets que tu verras les murs de ta chambre pendant un bon nombre de jours.

Baissant le regard sur le sol, Lily se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Kate ne la grondait que très rarement. Malgré son tempérament de feu, la petite ne faisait pas beaucoup de sottises, et elle était en général assez maligne pour ne pas se faire prendre. Alors aujourd'hui, être grondée en plein poste n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

-Capitaine, l'interpella Arthur en les rejoignant  
-Oui ?  
-Je…..enfin…..je ne veux pas vous dire comment élever cette magnifique jeune fille mais…..s'il vous plaît, ne la grondez pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vendre la mèche…  
-Arthur  
-Je ….on joue ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans, et le nombre de fois où j'ai pu lui faire avouer un délit se compte sur les doigts de la main….je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, pas lui attirer des ennuis.

Baissant les yeux sur sa fille qui ne lâchait pas les yeux du sol, Beckett sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle détestait voir Lily aussi triste.

-Capitaine ?  
-Tout va bien, Arthur. Cette petite délinquante ira donner son goûter la prochaine fois à sa victime.  
-Je vais lui donner mon biscuit ? grimaça Lily, qui était aussi gourmande que son père  
-Oui, et tu vas t'excuser.  
-Mais….  
-Lily, l'interrompit Kate en la voyant chercher une parade  
-Très bien….je vais lui donner mon goûter mais tonton Javi aussi !  
-Javier, aussi, sourit Beckett en entrant dans l'ascenseur, sous l'oeil attendri de l'officier.  
-Bonne journée Capitaine, Miss Beckett  
-Bonne journée Arthur !

La montée dans l'ascenseur s'était fait en silence, Lily n'osait pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux et Kate jubilait devant l'inquiétude de sa fille. Comment à l'âge de (*six ans presque sept : impossible si Castle est parti 6 ans, non ?) presque six ans pouvait-on être aussi maligne pour obtenir un gâteau ?  
Souriante, elle entra dans le douzième, sa fille lui tenant la main, et salua ses hommes avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

S'installant comme à son habitude dans le canapé, Lily sortait de son sac ses crayons et son cahier sous les yeux de sa mère.

-On ne va pas rester longtemps, j'ai juste besoin de quelques papiers  
-Ok

Se tournant, Kate prit quelques dossiers en main , elle pensait pouvoir avancer sa paperasse pour lundi, et plaça au milieu de tout ça le calepin de Rick . Ses yeux étaient passés du cahier noir à Lily pendant quelques secondes. Elle se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix quand les gars entrèrent dans le bureau sans prévenir:

-Yo ! Arthur nous a informé que notre princesse préférée était dans les locaux ! s'exclama, tout heureux, Javi  
-Ta princesse ? tant que ça….je ne pensais pas que tu m'admirais autant ? le taquina Kate en levant ses yeux sur lui  
-Très drôle, grommela Espo en voyant que Lily ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Eh ben….et mon bisou ?  
-Pas de bisou, ronchonna la petite en se levant pour embrasser Ryan  
-Pas de bisou ? Comment ça, pas de bisou ? Je suis ton oncle favori ! s'indigna-t-il  
-Non, non c'est moi son oncle préféré, sourit Kévin en lui ébouriffant la chevelure  
-Arrêtez de dire des âneries, les arrêta Beckett, alors que Lily repartait sans un mot sur le canapé. Tu n'oublies pas le bisou de Javi ?  
-Non  
-Lily!  
-Quoi ? A cause de lui , je vais laisser mon goûter ! avoua-t-elle rancunière  
-Ton….Quoi ? répétèrent les gars, surpris.  
-Mon goûter !  
-C'est pas vrai, tu en es encore à ça, soupira Kate en se frottant les tempes de fatigue  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de goûter ?  
-Une petite affaire  
-Une petite affaire ? Non, moi, je crois que c'est une grosse affaire pour que ma princesse ne daigne pas embrasser son oncle préféré, affirma Javi, qui voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire  
-Tu as vendu la mèche à l'officier Arthur, s'offusqua Lily en le dévisageant. Et maintenant , on devra rendre notre gâteau à Simon  
-Simon ?

Posant ses dossiers sur son bureau, Kate partit rejoindre sa fille en expliquant la situation aux gars, et en la sermonnant par la même occasion :

-Simon, c'est le gamin à qui vous avez escroqué un goûter au parc, en échange d'infos sur les aliens, et toi, tu vas tout de suite reprendre tes bonnes manières avant que je me fâche réellement.  
-Les aliens ? sourit Ryan, qui n'avait pas eu vent de cette histoire. Rappelle- moi de stopper tes sorties au parc avec Sarah Grace  
-Quoi ? ça ? Oh allez, Lily…..Arthur attendait depuis des lustres une histoire pour te faire tomber à ce jeu d'interrogatoire. Ce n'est qu'une information ….Une broutille, tenta Javi en voyant que la petite le fusillait du regard  
-Tu es surtout rapporte paquet !  
-Un rapporte paquet! rit Ryan devant le visage blême d'Espo. C'est tout lui, tu as raison !  
-Hey , oh ! Je sais tenir un secret  
-Ah oui ? le taquina Ryan, alors que Kate sentait la migraine la prendre, entourée de ces trois gamins  
-Oui ! Tiens… J'ai jamais dit comment tu arrondissais tes fins de mois dans ce club...ou...Beckett n'a jamais su que je t'ai vu dans son bureau pendant son départ à Charleston pour jouer au Capitaine avec Jenny!  
-Quoi! s'exclama Kate, outrée, alors que Ryan devenait pâle comme un linge et qu'Espo se rendait compte de son erreur  
-Non, non…..  
-Pourquoi tu joues au capitaine avec tatie Jenny? demanda innocemment Lily

Les trois adultes se figèrent puis se retournèrent pour regarder la petite, qui attendait une explication :

-Oui Ryan, pourquoi tu joues au Capitaine avec tatie Jenny, sourit Javi  
-Espo! le réprimanda Kate  
-Je ne jouais pas avec Tatie Jenny, je lui montrais simplement le bureau du Capitaine, tenta Ryan rouge de honte

La petite croisa ses bras, un air sceptique sur le visage, et affirma :

-Tatie connaît très bien le bureau de maman. Elle est venue plusieurs fois, même Sarah Grace.  
-Elle est futée, murmura Espo, tout sourire  
-Lily, range tes coloriages, on va rentrer, soupira Kate en espérant clore ce sujet  
-Mais…..  
-Pas de mais. Quant à vous, allez reprendre l'enquête en cours.  
-Très bien, soupirèrent les gars

Doucement, Javi partit vers Lily et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour lui chuchoter :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir cafardé. Je lui donnerai deux goûters, à ce Simon, pour me faire pardonner  
-C'est vrai ? sourit Lily  
-Promis, juré , craché  
-Ok  
-Je peux l'avoir mon bisou alors ?  
-Bien sûr, tonton.

Avec un élan de tendresse , elle encercla le cou de Javi pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue alors que Beckett sifflait à Ryan :

-La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer au Capitaine….  
-Je sais, je sais…chez moi  
-Exactement.

Sans un autre mot, les bros sortirent du bureau pour laisser Kate et Lily rentrer tranquillement chez elles.

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée**_

Ils avaient passé la soirée à rire devant un jeu de société : le lynx. Lily adorait ce jeu qui consistait à retrouver, sur un plateau, les images qu'on piochait. Le premier qui trouvait avait gagné. Kate était très forte à ce jeu, car c'était, selon elle , une chasse à l'indice. Son côté de lieutenant se réveillait à chaque fois que le plateau de jeu apparaissait sur le sol du salon. Face aux deux Beckett, David usait de stratagèmes pour gagner du temps : il posait sa main sur le plateau, ou il mentait sur une image déjà trouvée. Tout le monde appellerait ça tricher, mais pour lui , c'était simplement une question de survie.  
Beckett était impressionnante face à ce jeu, et Lily n'était pas tombé loin du pommier. Son esprit de déduction et de rapidité était très vif malgré son jeune âge.

Après plus de deux heures de jeu, Lily était partie se coucher sous les caresses et baisers de sa mère. David avait, entre-temps, rangé le salon, et était parti leur servir deux verres de vin rouge. La télé allumée , il s'était installé sur le sofa en attendant Kate.  
Après quelques minutes, elle était réapparue en legging et tee-shirt, et avait souri devant son fiancé assoupi sur le canapé.  
Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait enchaîné une journée de travail, David était exténué ce soir.

Souriant devant sa mine endormie, elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres en lui murmurant:

-Va te coucher  
-Je suis bien, ici, avec toi, gémit-il, les yeux clos  
-Tu serais mieux dans le lit  
-Tu viens ?  
-Dans quelques minutes….  
-Ok, bailla-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux ensommeillés pour la découvrir encore plus belle qu'au premier jour.

La vue de Beckett juste au-dessus de lui, lui coupa le souffle. Elle était selon lui, la plus belle femme au monde. Son coeur se gonflait d'amour à chaque inspiration près d'elle.

-Quoi ? demanda Kate devant son regard émerveillé  
-Tu es magnifique….ma future femme est à couper le souffle….  
-T'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle  
-Je t'aime, Kate….plus que tout.

Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes. Doucement, les lèvres de Kate caressèrent les siennes, ses mains partirent dans sa chevelure et ses jambes encerclèrent les jambes de David. A califourchon sur lui, elle gémit devant sa langue coquine , ses mains baladeuses et son murmure à peine audible:

-J'ai envie de toi  
-Emmène-moi au lit…

Elle s'était laissée emporter sous les caresses, les baisers et les gémissements de son amant. Amoureusement, il lui avait fait l'amour puis s'était endormi du sommeil du juste.

Kate avait tenté de trouver Morphée, mais après plus de deux heures à tourner en rond dans son lit, elle s'était levée et avait enfilé à la va-vite la chemise de son fiancé. Humant son odeur, elle avait souri puis était sortie de la chambre pour s'installer sur le sofa. Les deux verres de vin rouge trônaient encore sur la table basse. Levant les yeux sur l'horloge, elle se leva pour aller chercher le calepin de Castle.

Elle hésita pendant plus de trente minutes, puis elle prit une gorgé de vin et ouvrit la première page du cahier, la boule au ventre et les mains tremblantes.

 _"Je sais que six ans de silence ne peuvent s'expliquer en quelques minutes,_ _mais j'espère qu'à travers ces écrits tu comprendras…..Ces six dernières années sans toi._

 _L'écriture a toujours été un lien entre nous…..une sorte de passerelle invisible pour nous aider à communiquer._  
 _Je n'espère pas un pardon à la fin de cette lecture, mais simplement ….un coup de fil. Kate, tu sais ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, tu l'as toujours su._

 _Always."_

Les yeux rougis, le corps recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin , s'emmitoufla un peu mieux sous son plaid, et continua sa lecture :

 _25 AVRIL 2011. ….._

* * *

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Un chapitre plus léger pour laisser retomber un peu le soufflé. Il temps de mettre un peu de sourire dans cette Fic, non ?_**

 ** _julie91: Je suis heureuse de savoir que le dernier chapitre est été à la hauteur de vos attentes à tous. C'est difficile d'expliquer les ressentis de chacun en étant jute alors plus il_ _y'ade mouchoirs mieux c'est, non ^^?_**

 ** _emiliepousse45: Si tu adores le caractère de Lily, ce chapitre est pour toi !_**

 ** _Pau974: Whaou, merci pour le compliment. C'est difficile de parler de la mort d'un enfant, de son enterrement sans trop en faire ou pas assez. C'était un passage obligé de l'histoire. La fanfic va nous faire voyager dans le présent , le passé et...le futur ^^._**

 ** _Rhane: Je t'ai fait pleurer ? Eh bien après 11 histoires, j'y arrive ! En tout cas , merci de continuer à me lire et de me commenter_**

 ** _Guest1: La suite arrive maintenant et te réclamera beaucoup de moins de mouchoirs_**

 ** _Laetitialfw: Martha et son don de tout interrompre lol_**

 ** _Guest2: Kate envisage encore un avenir avec David car elle s'est engagée. elle s'est fiancée, elle est amoureuse. Même si ses sentiments pour Rick ne sont pas éteints, il la blessée. Elle a reconstruit ce mur entre lui et elle._**

 ** _Castlefan: Les yeux du chat botté ont bien fonctionné, voici ta suite ^^_**

 ** _Melbea: J'ai revu , la nuit de noces au ranch avec les chevaux "Espo et Ryan"...et je me suis dit "tiens, pourquoi pas des doudous". le fait que Rick le traine avec lui depuis toute la semaine m'a fait sourire._**

 ** _Caskett71:Il fallait bien faire le parallèle entre la soif de vengeance de Kate pour Braken diminuer par l'amour de Rick et la fuite de Castle sans prendre en compte Kate. Finalement, il a fait ce qu'il lui a toujours refusé de faire ^^_**

 ** _rescator: très heureuse que le chapitre est été ressentie comme je l'espérait . Quand tes chapitres "fard" sortes avec autant d'attente, le stress est de mise. On relit chaque ligne pour tenter de ne pas se planter dans les émotions ou dans la justesse. On n'est jamais réellement satisfait du résultat alors je suis contente que le dernier chapitre est été bien appréciée. Merci._**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: Pauvre David qui est tombée de notre jolie Beckett._**

 ** _Capucine396: Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Les 14 chapitres d'affilés ? eh ben...je suis flattée. Je ne vais pas de dire comment va se dérouler la fin de l'histoire , mais je peux te dire que la fanfic va avancer tranquillement pour nous faire découvrir cette seconde chance^^_**

 ** _Chris65: le fil est très costaud...pour le moment. Castle a su mettre les bons mots pour faire entendre sa tristesse à Kate, mais la route va être longue pour regagner son au carnet...elle a attendu la nuit suivante lol_**

 ** _MB: voci la suite...Bonne lecture._**

 ** _Blodi52: Bienvenue à toi sur le site. Contente que l'histoire te plaise, mais je suis désolée pour toi, tu vas devoir sauter beaucoup de passage dans ce chapitre ^^David est un peu_** ** _partout..._**

 ** _Sandye59: Kate va devoir lire le calepin, prendre une décision mais surtout parler à Lily...et ça ne risque de ne pas être très simple._**

 ** _Torontosun:_ Kate may let Lily meet Castle but it might not be very easy. I would have liked to know if you agree to translate the story in English so that I can publish it ...?**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Beckett,**_

Les mots de Rick tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas pu décrocher les yeux de ce calepin de la nuit.

Son désarroi, sa solitude, ses cauchemars…..tout…..tout y était. C'était l'un de ces journaux intimes qui vous bouleversaient les sens. Le fait qu'il soit écrivain et qu'il sache poser les mots sur ses sentiments n'y était pas non plus étranger.

Elle se sentait dorénavant coupable de l'avoir rejeté à Charleston sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Toutes ces émotions lui transperçaient l'âme, et tous ses doutes refirent surface.  
Il avait raison, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et elle savait pertinemment, au plus profond de son coeur, que Castle serait un père exemplaire pour Lily.  
Finalement , elle se sentait égoïste d'éloigner la petite de Rick simplement parce qu'elle avait de la rancoeur envers lui, et une peur bleue de devoir, dorénavant, partager la vie et l'éducation de sa fille avec Castle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, ce furent les premiers pas de Lily dans le salon, à sept heures du matin, qui la sortirent de sa lecture.

Elle avait réussi à mettre des blancs sur ces six dernières années. Tout y était. Son départ, sa traque, ses mois de solitude, ses doutes, ses peurs….., son père, l'assassin d'Alexis.  
Les pièces du puzzle qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa fuite s'imbriquaient si facilement, mais également avec une extrême douleur qui lui retournait le coeur.  
Tout au long de son récit, Castle n'avait eu de cesse de clamer son amour pour elle, pour sa citrouille et pour sa mère. C'était un homme blessé, écorché vif, et détruit, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après une tragédie sans nom.

Kate avait lu, avec beaucoup de difficulté, le passage où il expliquait s'être rendu sur la tombe d'Alexis . Il avait narré les pensées et les déductions qui en avait découlé quand il avait entendu les mots de Beckett.

Elle avait enfin pris conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas sa paternité, qu'il avait simplement fui de ce cimetière pour lui donner une chance d'être heureuse. Ces mots sur ce calepin, après sa fuite au cimetière, lui retournaient le ventre :

 _« Et si on avait eu droit à une autre vie…..à un autre destin. M'aurait-elle épousé ? M'aurait-elle donné un enfant ? …et si je l'avais simplement choisie, elle….. »_

Tout au long de cette lecture, elle ne pouvait penser qu'au gâchis de leurs vies. Pendant plus de six ans , leurs vies avaient été un enfer, chacun de leur côté. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'attendre l'autre pour se reconstruire, et avaient finalement cessé de croire en l'autre.

Soupirant, le coeur meurtri, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux rougis, elle vit sa fille qui l'observait à l'entrée du salon. Les pieds nus, en pyjama avec Monkey Bonkey serré dans ses bras, Lily observait sa mère sur le sofa, recroquevillée sur elle-même :

-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète  
-Non,non…..je suis juste fatiguée. Viens par ici, chérie, répondit Kate tristement.

Sceptique, Lily la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller à un câlin du matin. Baillant , elle traina des pieds jusqu'à Kate, et se blottit contre le corps chaud et tendre de sa mère. L'enveloppant avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Kate déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux sans lâcher son étreinte. Son odeur de vanille emplissait ses narines, et les mots de Rick lui revinrent en mémoire:

 _« J'ai une fille….et je ne connais rien d'elle…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une fille de six ans avec toi, et qu'elle sent la vanille. »_

La boule au ventre, elle se dit que tout ceci , toute cette souffrance, devait s'arrêter. Rick avait assez souffert, Lily aussi. Il était temps de se reconstruire et de leur laisser une seconde chance. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser à Castle la garde de sa fille simplement parce qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Sa fille méritait d'avoir ses deux parents auprès d'elle.

-Maman, chuchota Lily, toujours peu rassurée de voir sa mère dans cet état. Tu t'es disputée avec David ?  
-Non, non…tout va…  
-C'est à cause de Simon et du gouter ? Parce que tu sais, on peut aller lui rendre aujourd'hui, son beignet, la coupa-t-elle, en levant les yeux sur sa mère, pour la voir au bord des larmes . Maman, pleure pas….Je vais aller m'excuser et…  
-Chut, chut….trésor, murmura Beckett en lui caressant le visage . Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Alors pourquoi tu es triste ?

Caressant tendrement le visage de sa fille, Kate se perdit dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux. Elle ressemblait tant à Castle par moments que son souffle se bloquait rien qu'en l'admirant.  
Lily était sa merveille, son trésor….Et il était temps, aujourd'hui, qu'elle devienne leur merveille à Rick et elle.

Déglutissant , elle lui avoua fébrilement :

\- Lily, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ton père.

 _ **Loft de Castle**_

Après le départ de Kate, il avait erré comme une âme en peine dans le loft. Il comprenait sa réticence à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, il comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir des doutes sur ses intentions. Elle était Kate Beckett. Il l'avait blessée et elle avait dû remonter ce satané mur contre lui. Aujourd'hui, elle était mère…elle était la mère de leur fille, et elle la protégerait comme une lionne s'il le fallait.

Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire entendre raison, mais il espérait que leur discussion et sa confession l'auraient aiguillée dans le bon sens.

Après une fin de soirée et un samedi à ruminer, il se leva d'un nouveau pied. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et arrêter de se lamenter sur ses erreurs. Après une bonne douche, un déjeuner en bonne compagnie, il avait surpris sa mère en prenant son manteau pour une ballade dans Central Park.

-Tu veux te promener ? demanda, Martha, surprise par ce changement d'attitude  
-Oui. Il fait beau, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une si belle journée?

Souriante, Martha enfila une parka et partit rejoindre son fils. Les seules fois où il avait quitté le loft, depuis son retour, étaient pour rendre visite à Alexis. Elle le voyait partir les yeux rougis et revenir en larmes. Alors cette ballade, en plein coeur de New-York, lui donna un peu d'espoir.

 _ **Appartement de Beckett**_

-Lily….que sais-tu de ton père? demanda doucement Kate en la berçant dans ses bras  
-Maman ,ronchonna la petite qui ne souhaitait pas discuter de ça  
-S'il-te-plaît, chérie…..j'aimerais qu'on parle de lui. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses…..alors dis-moi…..dis-moi ce que tu sais ou ce que tu penses de ton père ?

Soupirant, la petite fronçant les sourcils en tentant de comprendre le comportement de sa mère. Depuis quelques jours , elle lui semblait plus perdue et plus sur la réserve. Malgré ses sourires et ses câlins, elle comprenait bien que Kate était triste, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre une raison sur sa peine.

-Tu pleures à cause de lui? murmura-t-elle, en levant ses grand yeux bleus sur elle

Commençant à comprendre le fil de ses réflexions, Beckett tenta un sourire pour la réconforter, et lui affirma, avec toute la douceur d'une mère:

-Non….je ne pleure pas. Je suis juste fatiguée et…  
-Tu pleures toujours quand il s'agit de lui  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, je….  
-Maman, bougonna-t-elle devant sa mauvaise foi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille et dans pas longtemps je vais avoir sept ans…..alors arrête de mentir.  
-Lily, je….  
-Tu pleurais toutes les nuits avant David, et même encore certains soirs. Je …..je t'ai entendue…..alors…. pourquoi tu pleures à cause de lui?

Le fait que sa fille lui avoue connaître sa mélancolie attrista Kate. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de parent protecteur. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir su mieux cacher sa tristesse. Baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Lily devait détester son père à cause d'elle…..et sa culpabilité grandit un peu plus.

-Tu sais , on est bien maintenant. Toi, moi et David….on est une famille, tenta Lily pour apaiser la peine dans les yeux de sa mère. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

Complètement bouleversée par les propos de sa fille, Kate déglutit et leva ses yeux vers les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient la fenêtre du salon. Fermant les yeux, en inspirant, elle fut prise d'un souvenir.

 _flashback._

- _Comment le prend-elle ?_  
 _-Quoi donc ? demanda Rick, en s'affairant à préparer un petit déjeuner_  
 _-L'absence de sa mère ? osa-t-elle demander._

 _Meredith était venue rendre visite à Alexis le temps de sa mononucléose, et avait passé son temps à faire une ou deux auditions. Les moments passés au chevet de sa fille auraient pu être comptés sur les doigts d'une main, et Beckett ne comprenait pas l'affection qu'Alexis pouvait encore lui porter._

 _Relevant les yeux de sa crêpe, Rick éteignit le feu et soupira :_

 _-Je pense qu'elle s'est fait une idée_  
 _-Une idée ?_  
 _-Meredith n'a jamais été une mère conforme. Une de celle qui vous consolent après un chagrin d'amour ou qui vous conseillent dans un dilemme. Elle n'est même pas capable de prendre soin d'elle quand elle est malade._

 _Mettant les mains dans ses poches, Kate attendit timidement le reste de ses explications._

 _-Quand elle était petite, je cherchais toujours une excuse pour son comportement. Je pensais pouvoir apaiser sa peine ou sa déception. Je ne compte pas le nombre d'anniversaires avortés ou de visites annulées. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'aider. Je veux dire…..elle était intelligente et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un parent de plus pour lui mentir._  
 _-Que lui as-tu dit ?_  
 _-La vérité…..je pense que dire la vérité est la seule explication acceptable pour un enfant, affirma-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._  
 _-Tu penses que dire la vérité allège sa peine ?_  
 _-Non….mais pourquoi lui mentir ? Finalement, je me suis rendu compte que je mentais simplement pour ne pas culpabiliser derrière. La vérité ou le mensonge ….ne changeait pas le fait pour elle que Meredith n'était pas là._  
 _-Tu culpabilisais pour ses erreurs ? fit Beckett, surprise par ses aveux_  
 _-Kate…..j'ai fait un enfant avec elle….alors oui, je culpabilise._

 _Le regard au sol, il fut surpris par les bras de Beckett qui l'enlaçait tendrement derrière son dos. La tête entre ses omoplates, elle lui murmura:_

 _-Tu es père extraordinaire Richard Castle_  
 _-Tu crois ?_  
 _-J'en suis certaine._  
 _-Et…..ça te donne envie de moi ? sourit Rick pour la taquiner un peu_  
 _-Pousse pas trop ta chance non plus, rit-elle devant sa mine enjouée ._

 _Fin du Flashback._

La vérité. Tout ici était au sujet de la vérité. La peine que ressentait Lily ne s'apaiserait pas mais elle pourrait peut-être comprendre la raison des pleurs de sa mère ou de l'absence de son père.

-Maman ?  
-J'ai rencontré ton père lors d'une enquête de police, sourit-elle nostalgique. Et il était…..beau, souriant et tellement énervant….  
-Je le sais, ronchonna-t-elle  
-Laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire, une jolie histoire qui a fini avec la plus adorable des princesses….chuchota-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Doucement, elle retraça son histoire avec Rick. Toute son histoire. Elle la lui l'avait déjà relatée un nombre de fois incalculable, mais des pans de son passé avec lui n'avaient encore jamais été évoqués.  
Le fait que Castle n'avait jamais connu son père et la souffrance qui l'habitait à cause de ça, le rôle qu'il avait joué pour elle quant au décès de sa mère, ou simplement la douleur que Rick avait ressentie lors de la mort d'Alexis.

Kate avait pris le temps de ne rien oublier, et de raconter cette histoire fabuleuse qu'elle avait pu partager avec Richard Castle. Lily écoutait patiemment sa mère, tantôt en ronchonnant , tantôt en étant surprise par les pans de ce passé qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se retenait de sourire devant les facéties et les bêtises de son père. Kate lui contait une magnifique histoire pleine d'espoir, d'amour et de tristesse.

David, quant à lui, s'était levé, mais fut stoppé dans son élan quand il entendit Kate murmurer dans le salon. Son coeur se serra, son ventre se noua face à l'évidence de ce qui se passait sur ce sofa. Elle lui disait la vérité , elle allait lui dire que son père était en vie et qu'il désirait la connaître. Fatigué et le coeur meurtri, il était parti se doucher et était retourné s'allonger dans ce lit qu'ils avaient froissé pendant la nuit. Un livre à la main, les doigts tremblants et les yeux peu captivés par sa lecture, il attendit patiemment que Kate termine avec Lily.

La discussion fut longue et difficile par moments. Lily n'était pas très réceptive à certains pans de l'histoire. Elle rechignait à réentendre certains instants, mais au final, c'est le silence assourdissant de l'appartement qui les enveloppa.

Toujours nichée dans les bras de sa mère, comme pour se protéger de la vie extérieure, elle tentait de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Elle savait pertinemment que son père était un homme bon et gentil, sa mère, sa grand-mère , son grand-père et même ses oncles n'avaient eu de cesse de le lui le scander depuis son enfance. Elle savait que son père était aimé et apprécié par tout son entourage. Pendant plusieurs années, elle l'avait idolâtré, elle ne pouvait pas passer une nuit sans embrasser la photo de lui qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

Seulement la solitude, dans laquelle elle se trouvait plongée parfois lors des fêtes de Noël, des anniversaires, des fêtes des pères ou des courses père-filles organisées à l'école, avait changé son jugement. Les pleurs de sa mère et la tristesse dans son coeur avaient été aussi un grand facteur . Elle le détestait pour son absence. Elle aurait aimé avoir un père, un de ceux qui nous bercent la nuit en cas de cauchemar ,qui nous montrent comment appréhender la vie, un de ceux qui seraient toujours là en cas de besoin. Elle aurait simplement aimé être aimée. Elle aurait aimé être aimée autant qu'il avait aimé Alexis…..il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle.  
Lily se sentait rejetée et blessée….

Soupirant, comme une tête de mule elle ronchonna en tentant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été touchée par cette histoire:

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Les mains autour de son corps frêle, les yeux brillants de larmes, elle observa sa mère qui déglutit péniblement. Kate savait que Lily avait monté une sorte de mur autour de son père.

-Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour t'expliquer que cette colère que tu ressens n'a pas lieu d'être. Ton papa est parti sans savoir pour toi. S'il avait su, Lily, tout aurait été différent.  
-Il est quand même parti en te laissant derrière, rétorqua-t-elle la boule au ventre. Tu dis que vous avez vécu une belle histoire, et qu'il t'aimait mais il est parti quand même.  
-Chérie…. Ce sont des histoires de grands. Cela ne concerne que moi et ton père. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'il t'aime et….  
-C'est bon, j'ai David…..et je t'ai, toi ….  
-Lily, soupira Kate qui ne savait pas comment lâcher la bombe. Tu m'auras toujours auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive….tu m'entends … toujours. Et David …..David, sera là aussi pour toi, mais ….ton père, il est…  
-Il est pas là. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle, se buta-t-elle, se sortant brusquement de l'étreinte de sa mère pour se lever. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle encore de lui !  
-Il est là…..ton père est là, contra Kate en lui tenant gentiment le poignet droit comme pour la retenir de fuir.

-Ton père est revenu. Il est revenu pour toi. Il est chez grand-mère et…  
-Non! hurla-t-elle en poussant de toutes ses forces la main de Kate qui la retenait  
-Calme-toi, attends, cria Beckett en se levant pour la rejoindre

Dans son élan à fuir cette conversation, Lily était partie en larmes se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle tentait de comprendre ce que son retour signifiait. Pourquoi était-il chez sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi sa mère était aussi triste ? Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais et qu'il les laisse tranquilles.

La réaction si vive et virulente de sa fille pris Kate par surprise . Entrant dans sa chambre, elle la découvrit en boule sous sa couette. Son coeur se serra en voyant les soubresauts de Lily.

\- Mon coeur, je…  
-Je ne veux pas partir avec lui, je ne veux pas vous quitter, sanglotait-elle, morte d'angoisse, alors que Kate enlevait la couverture qu'elle avait mise au-dessus de sa tête  
-Chérie, tu ne vas pas partir, tu….

\- Quand le papa de Théo est partit pour son boulot, il l'a emmené loin de sa maman. Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi !

\- Tu n'as pas compris, je...  
-Tu as dit qu'il était revenu pour moi. Maman, je suis désolée pour Simon et pour le gouter, j'irai m'excuser, je le ferai, promis, je serais sage ….., pleurait-elle  
-Quoi ? Non, non, non, se précipita Kate en la serrant dans ses bras alors que les sanglots de sa fille lui déchiraient le coeur et lui retournaient le ventre. Chérie, tu n'iras nulle part, jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une bêtise que tu vas partir loin de moi, tu m'entends? ….. Tu es bloquée avec moi pour le restant de tes jours, Lily Beckett….  
-Maman, pleurait la petite  
-Chérie…., il s'agit juste du retour de ton père. C'est une bonne nouvelle, je t'assure, ajouta Kate en tentant d'apaiser ses peurs  
-Et si je ne veux pas. Si je ne veux pas le voir ? Et si on continuait comme ça ? on est bien ensemble , non ?

Inspirant fortement comme pour se donner du courage, Kate relâcha son étreinte pour venir sécher ses larmes sur son visage et lui murmura:

\- On est merveilleusement bien tous les trois...Mais…tu pourrais avoir, toi, moi, David et ton père. Chérie, je ne t'oblige en rien, mais c'est ton père. Si je pouvais passer du temps avec ma mère, avoir cette chance qui t'est donnée…..je donnerais tout. Ton père veut simplement te connaître et te parler, il ne veut pas t'éloigner de moi. Il veut juste ….te voir. Tu pourrais peut-être envisager cette opportunité ? …Lily, ton papa t'aime …..il t'a toujours aimée et il t'aimera toujours. Tu es sa fille.

Pleurant silencieusement , la tête basse, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de sa mère. Levant le visage pour rencontrer ses yeux, elle lui demanda :

-Et s'il ne m'aimait pas en me rencontrant ?  
-Ne pas t'aimer ? sourit Kate comme si c'était impossible. Chérie, tu es sa fille et au-delà de ça….ce n'est pas possible de ne pas t'aimer. Il va t'adorer….  
\- Et si je ne voulais plus le voir ? Et si je l'aimais pas, ou…  
-Je ne te pousse pas …mais je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer aussi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas…si après l'avoir rencontré , tu ne veux pas le revoir, je ….respecterai ton choix, déglutit-elle, anxieusement

Son père…son père était revenu. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Etait-elle heureuse ? Malheureuse ? Elle se sentait totalement perdue. C'était un inconnu pour elle…un étranger. Lily sentait bien que sa mère tenait à ce qu'elle le rencontre, mais … Elle était apeurée à l'idée de se retrouver en face de lui. Levant les yeux sur sa mère, elle chuchota:

-Et si je ne veux pas le rencontrer ?  
-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je serai là…..à ce moment-là, je serai là, tenta Kate devant ses yeux craintifs  
-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…., murmura la petite  
-Eh bien…..tu le laisseras parler…donne-lui juste une chance…..une chance de t'expliquer à quel point il regrette.

La petite se sentait tiraillée dans tous les sens. Son coeur lui disait d'y aller, mais sa raison lui rappelait ces six dernières années.

-Et….pour David ? chuchota-t-elle, embêtée  
-Je….  
-Rien ne changera pour nous, Cacahuète, assura ce dernier devant sa porte. Tu seras toujours ma cacahuète…. La seule chose qui va changer , c'est que maintenant tu vas avoir une personne de plus qui va t'aimer.

Touchée par l'effort que son fiancé faisait , Kate se leva pour venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser chastement alors que Lily déclara fébrilement derrière elle:

-D'accord…..je veux bien le rencontrer.  
-Merci, murmura Kate soulager contre les lèvres de David  
-Ne me fais pas mentir, soupira-t-il, les yeux au sol et la boule au ventre.

 _ **Central Park**_

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Les mains dans ses poches, il écoutait sa mère s'enthousiasmer devant l'été qui arrivait . Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau. Il se sentait un peu mieux ce matin. il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main mais il cherchait encore comment arriver à cet exploit quand sa mère lui déclara :

-L'écriture  
-Pardon ?  
-Si tu te demandes par où commencer pour te retrouver…..l'écriture est une bonne idée.  
-Co…comment as-tu fait pour…  
-Richard, dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon fils ?  
-Non , mais…..  
-Oui ?  
-Rien, mentit Rick, en pensant que Kate aussi avait ce pouvoir-là sur lui.

Kate…. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue à Charleston , il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de ses pensées. Elle l'obnubilait.

-Alors…..l'écriture ? reprit Martha en voyant à nouveau cet air morose sur son visage.  
-L'écriture…, sur quoi veux-tu que j'écrive? Je n'ai aucune inspiration et …..

Alors qu'il allait terminer sa phrase, il fut stoppé par le bruit des gyrophares de voitures de police qui retentissaient aux alentours du parc.  
Nostalgique, il tourna le visage pour voir plusieurs patrouilles s'arrêter à quelques mètres de là.

-Tu pourrais écrire des romans policiers. Tu as suivi Katherine pendant des années et…..  
-J'écrivais sur Beckett, contra-t-il sans lâcher des yeux l'interpellation qui se déroulait devant lui  
-Eh bien…..continue, suggéra Martha en grimaçant aussitôt à son idée  
-Ecrire sur …..Kate ? Tu veux que je reprenne les Nikki Heat ?  
-Je veux simplement que tu te retrouves. Je veux que tu sois à nouveau cet écrivain heureux de vivre de sa passion, ce père tendre et aimant. Tu peux le faire. Il faut juste prendre une étape à la fois. Et l'écriture est un bon début, non ?  
-Lily serait un bon début, soupira-t-il  
-Richard….  
-Et écrire sur Nikki sans Beckett…..c'est comme Turner sans Hootch  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec Katherine pour écrire. Tu étais écrivain avant de la connaître. Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire de Turner et Hootch ?

-...

-Richard, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te relever désormais ? soupira-t-elle, soucieuse qu'il puisse reprendre la fuite si jamais Lily ou Kate refusait cette rencontre.

Lâchant du regard les voitures de police, il se tourna vers sa mère et lui avoua :

-Tu sais que je l'aime

-...

-Je….ma respiration se bloque, mes poumons me brûlent et mon coeur se serre quand je pense à Alexis…..et il en est de même quand il s'agit de Lily…ou de Kate. Je…..J'avais tout , il y six ans et maintenant , je n'ai plus rien.  
-Tu as une fille ! Et tu m'as, moi !  
-Je le sais et je te suis reconnaissant pour tout. Je t'assure. J'ai…je…..  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai besoin de rencontrer ma fille. J'ai besoin de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire, de la serrer dans mes bras. J'ai un enfant avec l'amour de ma vie et je ne la connais même pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, il baissa son regard au sol et inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de se lamenter, et aujourd'hui, dans ce parc, il recommençait à se plaindre de son sort. Se frottant la nuque , il murmura des excuses à sa mère, et lui déclara ensuite:

-Ecrire serait peut-être une solution  
-Chéri….je pourrais parler une nouvelle fois à Katherine et…  
-Non, la coupa Rick, en voyant bien que sa mère était touchée par sa peine. Non….Kate et toi avez tissé des liens. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tout en tentant de lui parler. Je la connais, si elle se sent bousculée, elle va fuir…..et je ne veux pas que tu la perdes comme je ne veux pas qu'elle te perde.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, chuchota Martha, attristée  
-Tu ne me perdras pas, assura Castle en la prenant dans sa bras pour humer son parfum. Je te promets que je vais relever la tête et que tu pourras être fière de ton fils.  
-Je le suis, chéri…..je suis tellement fière de toi, murmura-t-elle, alors que le son du cellulaire de Castle se faisait entendre dans sa poche.

Doucement, il relâcha son étreinte pour attraper son téléphone. Personne ne connaissait son nouveau numéro. Personne à part sa mère. Un petite voix dans sa tête lui donna l'espoir que Beckett avait fini le calepin, et avait trouvé ce fameux numéro à la fin .  
Les yeux pleins d'espoir , il prit en main son cellulaire, et pria pour une lueur au bout du tunnel.

\- Castle

* * *

 ** _Guest: Kate ne va pas quitter David perce que Rick revient. Elle est fiancée, elle s'est engagée auprès de lui..._**

 ** _Guest2: On verra si l'histoire sera parfaite pour toi !_**

 ** _rescator: Kate voulait lire le calepin quand David est venu sur sa voie lol. Elle est amoureuse de cet homme et souffre aussi de ses indécisions envers Castle. Elle les a simplement fait passer avant Rick. ...à voir si elle continue sur cette voie dans les prochains chapitres._**

 ** _Capucine396: Jeter ton portable à la fenêtre, non ? Je ne prend pas en compte les réclamations de remboursements mdr...Tu risques fort de détester la fin de ce chapitre mais ça doit bien se terminer à un moment ou à un autre, non ?_**

 ** _Julie91: Le Calepin sera découvert tout au long de la Fic, je pense. Par brides. Les retrouvailles père-fille avancent sur la bonne voie lol_**

 ** _Torontosun: Lily said yes...and now ?_**

 ** _Pau974: Lily veut bien rencontrer Castle mais son tempérament risque de ne pas être au gout de tout le monde mdr_**

 ** _Melbea: On verra un peu plus les bros par la suite. il faudra bien arrivé à revenir au schéma habituel...à un moment donné._**

 ** _Castlefan: ben...david en dehors du tableau...je ne suis pas sure de devoir te répondre mdr_**

 ** _Sandye59: Je te remercie de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira_**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Tu as raison, ça va prendre du temps; Les blessures ont besoin d'être guérit et cicatriser, pour mieux avancer_**

 ** _Guest3: Alors pour Braken, ne t'inquiète il va revenir sur le devant dans la scène, je mets juste tout en place pour son arrivée ...Les bros seront vite au courant du retour de Rick...Tu le découvriras surement à ton prochain passage..._**

 ** _blodi52: je te remercie. Contente que cette histoire plaise autant_**

 ** _Rhane: Oui! Je fais énormément d'effort pour que vous l'appréciez mon dentiste ! Je sais ce n'est pas Castle, ce n'est pas le Caskett mais il n'est pas méchant ^^;_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

* * *

-Arrête donc de t'agiter ainsi, le supplia Martha, en l'observant faire les cent pas devant sa penderie.

Une serviette autour de la taille, le torse encore humide après la sortie de sa douche, il retirait un à un chaque vêtement, qui était sous ses yeux, pour les lancer à la va-vite sur son lit. Son angoisse culminait de minutes en minutes.

-Je veux faire bonne impression, et tous mes habits un peu classe ne me vont plus, soupira-t-il anxieusement  
-Richard, il s'agit d'aller voir ta fille, pas d'un défilé de mode. Et pour cette histoire de poids, il faudrait davantage te nourrir mon chéri.  
-Kate a été claire au téléphone, hier. C'est Lily qui a le choix final…..alors je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Elle me laisse déjà rencontrer la petite alors...je veux que tout se passe bien.  
-La petite ne va pas te juger sur ton code vestimentaire, sourit-elle, attendrie devant son anxiété  
-Je veux juste faire bonne impression. Que penses-tu de ça ? demanda Rick en lui montrant un costume-cravate noir avec une chemise rouge.  
-C'est un peu….  
-Quoi ?  
-Formel. Tu ne vas pas à un entretien d'embauche. Tu vas aller les rejoindre au parc.  
-Et alors? Je mets simplement un jean et un tee-shirt ? ironisa-t-il  
-Oui  
-Oui ? soupira-t-il, la boule au ventre  
-Richard, tu vas discuter avec la petite, et avec un peu de chance faire de la balançoire et du toboggan. Ce n'est pas avec une tenue de directeur que tu vas la mettre en confiance.  
-Ok,ok, bafouilla-t-il en partant à la recherche d'un jean bleu et d'un polo. Tu la connais mieux que moi.  
-Tout va bien se passer.

Inspirant fortement pour calmer le stress qui l'envahissait, il tomba sur un tee-shirt qu'il brandit victorieusement.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut !  
-Quoi? Tu veux mettre un polo jaune ? Chéri, tes goûts vestimentaires laissent à désirer  
-Kate m'a dit que c'est la couleur préférée de Lily, gémit-il

S'apercevant de sa détresse, Martha lui sourit gentiment et vint lui embrasser la joue en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

-Mets ce que tu souhaites. Toutes les couleurs vont aux Rodgers.

Sans un autre mot, elle le laissa devant sa penderie en croisant les doigts que tout fonctionne comme il le souhaitait .

 _ **Sortie de l'école,**_

A l'écart de toutes les mères de familles qui se réunissaient devant les grilles de l'école primaire, comme si leur seule distraction de la journée était ce point de rendez-vous, Kate patientait au téléphone avec David.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas venir ? s'assura-t-elle une dernière fois  
-Sûr. Je ne veux pas que Lily se sente tiraillée entre …lui et moi. Et puis j'aurai pas mal d'occasion pour le rencontrer plus tard.  
-Tu sais que je suis réellement désolée pour toute cette situation  
-Kate, ce n'est pas ta faute  
-Je le sais…. Mais il y a quelques semaines, on parlait adoption et …..enfin…je, bafouilla-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient plus abordé la question depuis le retour de Rick  
-Je sais….ça n'a plus lieu d'être désormais. Mais…ça n'enlève rien à l'amour que je lui porte ou que je te porte. On va réussir à trouver notre équilibre.  
-Oui, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre.  
-Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une cliente dans la salle d'attente. On se voit ce soir ?  
-Oui, on se voit ce soir. A tout à l'heure .

Raccrochant en même temps que la sonnerie de l'école , elle observa les différents élèves sortir de l'école sous l'oeil attentif de chaque maitresse.  
Les mains dans ses poches, la tête basse, Lily arriva prudemment jusqu'à Kate.

-Eh bien , pour une petite fille qui va au parc, je t'ai connue un peu plus enjouée, tenta Beckett pour alléger un peu son stress  
-Je crois que j'ai mal au ventre  
-Chérie, tout va bien se passer. On va aller comme d'habitude au parc, on discutera un peu avec ton père, et si tu veux aller jouer avant de rentrer, tu le pourras.

Toujours tête basse, Lily se sentait inquiète et angoissée face à cette rencontre. Elle avait peur …..peur d'être de nouveau rejetée, peur de ne pas l'aimer, peur de décevoir sa mère….peur de l'inconnu, finalement.

 _ **Parc, 16h50**_

Le stress l'envahissait à chaque pas, chaque foulée sur la terre battue. Les yeux errant de droite à gauche; à la recherche de Kate et Lily, il stoppa net devant l'image qu'il avait en face de lui.

Vêtue d'un jean slim noir et d'une chemise cintrée blanche, Kate était agenouillée devant une enfant brune qui semblait hésitante.  
Habillée d'une jolie robe rose pâle et de sandales , sa fille était à couper le souffle.

Quand Lily releva le regard et tomba sur l'azur de son père, Castle cessa de respirer. Il était subjuguée par sa beauté. Elle était un si joli mélange d'eux deux que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'é avait une fille...elle était sa fille.

Le pas un peu lent, il ne lâchait pas du regard la petite qui, elle, le baissa.  
Sentant le changement de comportement de Lily, Kate se tourna pour découvrir Castle derrière elle.

-Hey, sourit-elle pour mettre en confiance sa fille qui se cachait derrière sa jambe, désormais  
-Hey…., fit, stressé, Rick en lui tendant, à sa grande surprise un gobelet de café.

Prise au dépourvu, elle le dévisagea quelques secondes comme s'il lui offrait une bombe. Du café, il lui avait apporté son café…..son « je t'aime ». Elle n'avait plus bu une seule goutte de ce nectar depuis son départ, tout dans ce liquide noir lui rappelait l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécue…tout dans ce café , lui rappelait combien elle avait pu l'aimer.

-C'est juste un café….avec deux doses de vanille, fit, mal à l'aise, Rick devant son regard et son hésitation

-...

-Tu as peut-être changé…..heu….sans vanille ou…..  
-Non, c'est bon. Merci, l'interrompit Beckett en prenant le gobelet dans sa main et en caressant de l'autre la chevelure de sa fille. Castle … voici Lily. Lily , c'est ton papa, déglutit-elle, angoissée .

S'agenouillant à hauteur de sa fille, Rick lui sourit et lui déclara hésitante, et la voix chargée d'émotion:

-Bonjour, Lily.  
-Salut, murmura la petite, toujours cachée derrière sa mère  
-Tu es encore plus jolie que ce que disaient ta mère et ta grand-mère, tenta Castle.

-...

-Heu….je sais que tu ne me connais pas, que tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir…..je serais vraiment énervé à ta place….mais j'aimerais t'expliquer mon absence et...  
-Maman m'a expliqué , chuchota Lily  
Très bien, soupira Rick en se grattant la nuque. Tu as peut-être des questions ?  
-Non…..je peux aller jouer maman ? demanda Lily, larmoyante, alors que Castle baissait la tête, peiné.

Il avait été sans doute trop rapide…..il l'avait sans doute poussée trop vite, pensait-il. Son angoisse et son stress ne l'aidaient pas à faire face à l'un des moments le plus important de sa vie.  
Soupirant devant cette scène, Kate pris la main de Lily et lui répondit gentiment :

-On va aller s'installer sur notre banc et on va gouter. Tu iras jouer après.  
-Mais j'ai pas…..  
-Lily, grinça Beckett, alors que Castle se levait en tentant de cacher sa déception  
-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle, en partant devant pour s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin.  
-Elle est un peu angoissée, assura Kate en le voyant la contempler  
-Je sais  
-Et …..elle ne sait pas comment faire. Elle n'a que six ans et….  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant et je suis un étranger, soupira-t-il. On a une fille ensemble et je suis un étranger  
-Castle, tu n'es pas un étranger, elle sait qui tu es. Elle a juste besoin de temps  
-Hum, gémit-il, en marchant à ses côtés pour rejoindre la petite.

Assise sous le saule pleureur, une bouteille d'eau à la main , Lily attendait que Kate lui donne son beignet quand elle lui demanda:

-Faut que je le donne à Simon ?  
-Simon est là ?  
-Heu….oui, je pense, fit Lily en cherchant du regard vers les balançoires un petit garçon brun  
-Qui est Simon? demanda, perdu, Rick qui ne savait pas comment se positionner envers elle  
-Un gamin à qui ta fille a escroqué son goûter contre des informations sur les martiens  
-Tu as fait ça ? s'esclaffa Castle  
-Tonton Javi aussi ! se défendit Lily, en le fusillant du regard  
-Javi ? ça m'étonne de lui. J'aurai plutôt parié sur Ryan  
-Mais non, il est trop près de la loi…..c'est ce que dit tonton Javi, ajouta la petite précipitamment, alors que sa mère la dévisageait  
-Tu as intérêt d'être aussi très près de la loi, jeune fille, dois-je te répéter que ta mère est ….  
-Capitaine de police, je sais.

Souriant devant les répliques de la petite, Castle fut stoppé dans sa contemplation par les mots de Lily à sa mère, c'était comme s'il se trouvait pendu à ses lèvres, sa voix avait un son si mélodieux, si...enfantin qu'il lui remplissait le coeur de bonheur:

-Simon est pas là, je peux le manger, mon goûter ?  
-Oui, vas-y ,soupira Kate qui n'avait guère envie de lui faite une scène lors de sa première rencontre avec son père.

Sentant que la petite allait goûter au plus vite et partir sans un autre mot à son égard, Castle toussota en se grattant la nuque et lui proposa :

-Tu veux faire un jeu?  
-Quel jeu ?  
-Le jeu des cinq questions, fit Rick en se levant pour s'installer sur l'herbe en face d'elle.  
-C'est quoi ce jeu ?  
-Tu ne connais pas le jeu des cinq questions ? fit-il en feignant l'indignation. C'est pourtant un jeu hyper connu.  
-Connais pas, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est simple…..je te pose une question et tu dois me répondre franchement, et ensuite c'est ton tour.

L'observant quelques secondes devant lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il triturait ses doigts comme elle le faisait quand elle était stressée. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être aussi angoissé qu'elle.

-Alors ?

Levant la tête vers sa mère, elle attendait comme une sorte d'approbation. Lily se sentait dépassée et ne savait pas où était ses limites. Elle était ici pour rencontrer son père et lui parler, mais elle avait peur de faire ou dire la mauvaise chose.

-Tu devrais y jouer. Je vais aller nous chercher un peu plus d'eau  
-Tu pars? demanda, aussitôt inquiète, la petite  
-Non, je vais voir Tony là-bas, répondit Beckett en montrant un vendeur ambulant à quelques mètres. Je vais chercher de l'eau et je reviens. Promis  
-Ok, soupira Lily, qui n'était pas dupe

Castle et Lily suivirent du regard Kate qui se dirigeait un peu plus loin pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Alors que Rick allait retourner à son jeu, il surprit Beckett qui huma longuement son café avant de le jeter, sans même y avoir trempé les lèvres.  
La voir jeter son café ainsi, le bouleversa. Jamais encore elle n'avait balancé son nectar à la poubelle. C'était comme si, par ce geste, elle lui signifiait qu'elle avait tourné la page.

Kate, quant elle, avait simplement jeté son gobelet avec les larmes aux yeux. Ce café représentait un pan de sa vie …un merveilleux pan. Elle avait été tenté de goûter à cette offrande, mais lorsque ses narines sentirent cette délicieux odeur de vanille et de café…. tout leur histoire, leur Always était revenu comme un boomerang. Les yeux rougis , elle avait jeté le nectar pour ne pas se donner en spectacle, et avait continué, le coeur lourd,les mains tremblantes, jusqu'au vendeur de boisson.

-Elle ne boit pas de café, fit timidement Lily en voyant la mine de son père  
-Pardon ?  
-Maman…..elle ne boit pas de café. Elle boit du thé, répéta-t-elle en le scrutant avec un tel regard qu'il avait l'impression de voir Beckett lors d'un interrogatoire de suspect.  
-Ah….eh bien avant, ta maman buvait des tonnes et des tonnes de café  
-Hum  
-Alors tu veux jouer ? demanda Rick qui était déstabilisé par son regard

Attendant quelques minutes, Lily le vit déglutir. Elle jouait régulièrement avec Javier et Kévin au méchant en salle d'interrogatoire. Les garçons lui avaient appris à ne pas lâcher le tuyau trop vite et à déstabiliser le suspect avec de simples moments de silence. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus être intimidée. Elle avait six ans et était une grande maintenant.

L'observant tirailler à nouveau ses doigts, elle lui demanda sans détour :

-Alors, une question… et tu dois répondre honnêtement  
-Heu…techniquement c'est cinq questions, fit Rick en la contemplant sur son banc  
-Pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
-Eh bien …  
-Parce que maman va bien et je vais bien. Alors si tu veux repartir, tu le peux, assura cette dernière sans se démonter

Baissant la tête, il comprit que sa fille avait autant de rancoeur, si ce n'est plus, que sa mère. Frustré de les avoir blessées, il attrapa une brindille dans l'herbe et avoua le coeur lourd:

-Quand j'étais petit, je n'ai pas connu mon père. Il est parti bien avant ma naissance et ….  
-Comme toi  
-Lily, soupira Rick. J'ai grandi sans le connaitre. Et je me suis promis de ne jamais faire endurer cette souffrance à mon enfant. Je suis tellement désolée chérie. Tu sais…avant que tu naisses, avant qu'Alexis…ta grande soeur ne soit tuée, murmura-t-il la voix chargée. Tu étais mon rêve…tu l'es toujours.  
-Je ne comprends pas  
-Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme j'ai pu aimer ta maman. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de l'épouser et d'avoir tes enfants avec elle. J'ai toujours rêvé…..de toi. Je nous imaginais souvent, toi, ta mère et moi ….c'était un doux rêve….mon plus joli souhait. Alors je suis désolé pour mon départ. Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi…..la mort de ta soeur m'a changé et j'avais besoin de temps…..beaucoup de temps pour guérir. Et quand j'ai croisé ta maman la dernière fois…..et que j'ai appris ton existence, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en suis voulu…..comme je m'en veux pour t'avoir laissée derrière moi…pour avoir laissé mon merveilleux rêve derrière moi.

Relevant le regard, il vit dans les yeux de sa fille de la tendresse mais aussi de la méfiance. Elle écoutait attentivement comme si elle était en attente de son jugement. Tournant le regard pour voir Kate bientôt revenir, il ajouta :

-Tu sais, j'aurai aimé être là à ta naissance, pour tes premiers pas , tes premiers mots, tes anniversaires…mais aussi pour toutes les histoires du soirs , les câlins et les rires que j'ai loupés. Tu es ma fille, Lily….et je t'aime….je t'aime plus que tout. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de me rencontrer et de m'accorder ta confiance….. mais j'espère juste que tu me donneras…..tu nous donneras une seconde chance à tous les deux.

Plongés les yeux dans les yeux, ils furent interrompus par Kate qui demanda doucement, en voyant sa fille au bord des larmes :

-Chérie , tu veux un peu d'eau?  
-Je….non. Je peux aller jouer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, en lâchant du regard son père pour supplier sa mère  
-Je…..oui, vas-y , soupira Kate, qui ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Se levant du banc, elle vit la mine attristée de son père. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire un premier pas, pouvoir l'enlacer et lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, mais elle était encore sur la défensive. C'était son père, oui…..mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un inconnu qui lui demandait une « seconde chance ». Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ses paroles et pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait réellement.

Tout de même émue par ses mots, par sa déclaration et par son intention de réparer ses erreurs , elle murmura, hésitante, pour faire un premier pas dans sa direction :

-Tu seras encore là quand je reviendrai ?

Au son de la voix de sa fille, Rick reprit espoir. Elle était tellement attendrissante dans sa robe rose et avec cette mine d'insouciance dans ses yeux, que le coeur de Rick fondit une nouvelle fois. Toussotant pour reprendre contenance dans sa voix, il lui déclara :

-Toujours.

Elle lui sourit timidement et partit rejoindre ses amis aux balançoires, alors que Kate s'installa sur le banc, ébranlée par les dernières paroles de Rick. « Toujours ».

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans le parc . Seuls les cris des enfants, leurs rires et les réprimandes d'autres parents perturbaient cet instant figé dans le temps.  
Toujours sur le sol, Castle observait sans détour Kate. Elle était toujours aussi sublime. Elle avait toujours les mêmes expressions, les mêmes mimiques. La lèvre inférieure maintenue entre ses dents, sa ride sur son front qui démontrait sa réflexion, tout en elle lui rappelait à quel point il l'avait aimée. A quel point il l'aimait. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler, de l'observer…de l'aimer tout simplement.

-Arrête de me fixer , c'est toujours aussi flippant, déclara-t-elle sans lâcher du regard sa fille  
-Désolé…l'habitude, sourit-il en haussant les épaules pour tourner la tête vers Lily.  
\- Castle, je voulais te demander….Tu….heu, balbutia Kate, nerveuse d'entamer la conversation  
-Oui?  
-Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer à l'avenir…je pense qu'on devrait la laisser aller à son rythme sans la brusquer….., alors….je…., déglutit-elle, en cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le blesser une nouvelle fois.

Tous ces mots qu'elle avait lus dans ce calepin lui retournaient le ventre. Elle souffrait, culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui comme il avait été là pour elle. Elle voulait l'épargner désormais. Sa rancoeur était toujours là… Mais elle savait par expérience que la douleur que ressentait Rick, à cet instant, était bien plus importante que ses vieilles blessures .

Ces derniers jours, elle avait pris le temps de d'analyser la situation et de décider de ce qu'elle désirait faire. Ce calepin, leur discussion et toute leur histoire….leur passé…..lui disaient qu'ils méritaient autre chose que des cris et de la rancoeur. Ils avaient assez souffert tous les deux.

Elle souhaitait l'aider à se reconstruire, l'aider à être de nouveau cet homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle voulait être une amie…finalement ,ils allaient devoir élever et éduquer ensemble leur fille, la seule chose raisonnable était de le faire dans de bonnes conditions.

Seulement le bonheur de Lily primait sur les sentiments de Rick. Alors elle était nerveuse à l'idée de devoir encore l'attrister.

-Oui, tu as raison. Elle a six ans….et elle est aussi futée que sa mère, sourit-il pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.  
-Hum….je ….pour vendredi soir. Elle adore passer ses vendredi soirs au ….  
-Loft avec ma mère, la coupa-t-il, comprenant enfin où elle désirait en venir. J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel , je partirai vers 16 heures et ne reviendrai que lorsque mère m'aura donné le feu vert.

Quand il avait vu sa mère quitter le loft vendredi dernier pour tenir sa promesse à sa petite-fille, il avait décidé que c'était à lui de faire ce geste. Il n'était pas là pour bouleverser les habitudes de Lily, il était là…..pour la connaître , pour être son père…..et c'était à lui de montrer qu'il pouvait être patient .

-Je….merci, soupira Kate, soulagée à l'idée de ne pas avoir à faire renoncer à Lily leur soirée hebdomadaire. Et je suis désolée de te mettre dehors ou…..  
-Kate, tout va bien, sourit Castle. J'aime l'idée que Lily aime passer du temps avec ma mère au loft. Vraiment. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'accepter ma présence pour continuer son rituel des vendredi soirs. Je te l'ai dit , j'irai à son rythme .  
-Merci

Souriant , il se leva et dépoussiéra un peu son jean tout en lui demandant innocemment :

-Tu veux un autre café ?  
-Non merci  
-Tu fais attention à ta consommation? rit doucement Rick, en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire de thé.  
-On peut dire ça, sourit Kate en donnant le change. Et toi, depuis quand tu portes un tee-shirt jaune ? ajouta-t-elle, dans l'espoir de faire avorter cette conversation.  
-Quoi? Il ne te plait pas ? fit-il, faisant mine de s'offusquer  
-Si, si…..ce ne sont pas tes couleurs, c'est tout.  
-eh ben…..En fait, tu m'as dit que la couleur préférée de Lily était le….  
-Jaune, le coupa-t-elle, émue par sa délicatesse.

Les mains dans les poches, il se sentait hésitant et nerveux à ses côtés. Jamais encore, il n'était resté aussi longtemps près d'elle, la bouche fermée et aussi anxieux. Ils avaient l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs tous les deux. Tout ceci était maladroit, mais en même temps empli de tendresse. Se retournant pour observer sa fille qui s'amusait sur le toboggan, il lui déclara :

-Tu as vraiment fait un boulot extraordinaire avec elle. J'ai toujours su que tu ferais une maman exceptionnelle, mais là….wahou….elle est vraiment géniale, Kate.  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle, gênée et à court de mots  
-Je…tu, balbutia-t-il sans lâcher Lily du regard. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais….j'ai besoin de savoir…je…  
-Quoi ?

Lentement il se retourna en lui souriant, elle avait l'impression de revivre un de leurs nombreux moments partagés dans le parc. Lui, en tee-shirt et jean , lui souriant en lui racontant un de ces nombreux rêves ou une de ses nouvelles théories farfelues. Ils étaient si heureux à l'époque. Elle avait l'impression que cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui avait disparue après la mort d'Alexis, renaissait peu à peu de ses cendres.

-Je me demandais simplement si tu étais heureuse…? demanda-t-il un brin hésitant  
-Je….oui, répondit-elle, un peu prise au dépourvu.

Etait-elle heureuse ? A l'heure actuelle ? Oui, elle avait tout dans sa vie, une fille merveilleuse , un fiancé adorable, un père fantastique et….il était vivant…..oui, il était vivant. Alors oui, elle était heureuse.

-Je suis content pour toi, réellement, lui assura-t-il en cachant son trouble derrière un de ses nombreux sourires. J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur…..je suis heureux que tu l'aies trouvé auprès de David, termina-t-il, alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire « je suis désolée ». Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle devait s'excuser d'avoir refait sa vie. Elle avait l'impression, en quelque sorte, d'avoir donné un coup de canif dans leur relation. Inspirant fortement pour cacher ses émotions, elle sentit son odeur boisée lui chatouiller les narines. Un flot d'émotions la submergea, et doucement elle ferma les yeux comme pour se bercer dans un fabuleux rêve.

 _Flashback_ .

 _-Tu sens la cerise….j'adore cette odeur, elle a comme un goût d'interdit, sourit-il alors qu'il l'étreignait tendrement dans leur lit._

 _Leurs corps nus, recouverts de sueur, leurs respirations saccadées berçaient le silence après un round des plus torrides. Kate sourit à sa révélation, et releva le visage pour le poser sur son torse :_

 _-Un goût d'interdit ?_  
 _-Ouais…tu sais, murmura-t-il en lui caressant amoureusement la joue. Pendant pas mal d'années, cette odeur de cerise a bercé pas mal de fantasmes. Je ne pouvais pas te prendre dans les bras, t'embrasser mais je pouvais sentir cette délicieuse odeur …..alors pouvoir l'humer jour et nuit dorénavant, c'est excitant….c'est comme braver un interdit._  
 _-Ah oui, susurra-t-elle en picorant ses lèvres . Excitant, hein ?_  
 _-Très…_  
 _-Tu sais, ton odeur boisée mentholée m'a pas mal émoustillée aussi, avoua-t-elle en lui caressant le torse sensuellement._

 _Son envie de lui refaisait surface. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais être rassasiée de lui. Elle avait toujours un besoin urgent de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau contre la sienne…Elle avait besoin de lui en permanence._

 _-Lieutenant Beckett ! Vous fantasmiez sur votre partenaire, répondit Castle, en faisant mine de s'offusquer alors que les mains de Kate descendaient dangereusement vers le sud_  
 _-J'ai dit émoustillée, pas fantasmer…..nuances….prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, writer-boy_  
 _-C'est la même chose, gémit Rick_

 _Tendrement , elle enlaça son érection, tout en lui picorant le cou de baisers. Son odeur, son souffle sur sa peau, ses gémissements à chaque va et vient de sa main, commençaient à lui faire perdre la raison. Son envie de lui devenait douloureuse…._

 _-Pour un écrivain, tu devrais savoir que chaque mot a une signification particulière et surtout un sens différent, ajouta-t-elle difficilement en sentant ses mains sur ses fesses._

 _Son toucher l'électrisa, il avait une façon si tendre et si virile de la caresser qu'à chaque fois, Kate en avait la chair la poule._

 _-Ah oui? Donne moi un autre exemple, sourit-il, en stoppant sa torture pour la basculer sur le dos._

 _Tendrement au-dessus d'elle, il lui passa certaines mèches rebelles derrière les oreilles. Son autre main descendit dangereusement sur sa poitrine qu'il s'amusa à taquiner du bout des doigts. Sentant venir un gémissement, Kate arqua le dos en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, alors que Rick lui susurrait, en se plaçant entre ses jambes:_

 _-J'attends ton exemple….détective._

 _De ses lèvres, il s'appliqua à la marquer langoureusement, alors que Kate lui empoignait les fesses pour pousser au plus près son érection de son entrée._

 _-Kate, gémit-il en lui mordillant le cou_  
 _-Eh bien, si je te dis….Je t'adore, râla-t-elle en sentant tous ses sens défaillir…..ça n'a pas la même signification que: je t'aime._

 _Troublé par sa déclaration, il releva le visage pour rencontrer son doux sourire et ses yeux pétillants d'amour. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, Kate lui sourit amoureusement et chuchota, tout en bloquant ses jambes sur son bassin et facilitant son entrée en elle_

 _-Je t'aime Richard Alexander Castle….Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._  
 _-Je t'aime aussi , répondit-il, ému en l'embrassant._

 _C'était la première fois qu'elle avait réussi à dire ces mots depuis le décès de sa mère, et à cet instant, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu le faire. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle l'aimait. A ce moment précis…elle savait qu'il était son avenir…..qu'il était son tout. Tendrement, ce matin-là, il lui avait fait l'amour…doucement, ils avaient créé Lily sans même le savoir…._

 _Une semaine plus tard, Richard Castle l'avait abandonnée sans regarder derrière lui._

 _Fin du Flashback._

En repensant à ce matin là, Kate s'en voulut d'avoir menti à David , il y a quelques jours. Elle lui avait certifié n'avoir jamais redit ces mots depuis le décès de sa mère . Mais le retour de Rick avait tout bouleversé. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas expliquer à David pourquoi finalement , elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à redire ces mots . Castle l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle pensait ne jamais être capable de dire à nouveau « je t'aime ».

-Kate?  
-Heu, pardon ?  
-Je te demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que je contacte Javi et Kévin  
-Je….oui, bien sûr ,tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour voir tes amis  
-Tu es certaine ?  
-Castle, quel est le problème ? soupira-t-elle, encore ébranlée par son souvenir, et en le sentant sur la réserve  
-Ben…..comme tu le sais, j'ai divorcé deux fois déjà alors…..je commence à comprendre comment ça marche. Les amis choisissent un camp, et ton ex-femme redéfinit clairement son territoire. Alors….je veux juste être sûr que je ne franchis pas la ligne, murmura-t-i,l gêné et hésitant, en se frottant la nuque.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait eu envie d'appeler les gars, mais à chaque fois, il avait déposé son cellulaire en soupirant. Et si Kate était contre ? Et s'il empiétait un peu trop dans sa vie ? Et s'il l'effrayait ? Toutes ces questions avaient eu raison de son désir de contacter les gars, et il avait préféré attendre de voir avec elle avant de renouer avec ses amis.

-Castle, je ne suis pas ton ex-femme, on n'a jamais été mariés alors tout ceci n'a pas lieu d'être.  
-Non, c'est vrai mais…..  
-Les gars ne sont pas au courant de ton retour, je pensais leur dire dans la semaine, mais si tu veux…ils seront au Old Haunt ce soir, ajouta-t-elle, pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas contre.

Elle en était même soulagée…..enfin deux personnes à qui elle n'aurait pas à expliquer le retour de Rick. Elle savait au fond d'elle que les gars lui en voudraient d'avoir gardé cette information pour elle , mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait. Il y avait eu trop de bouleversements dans sa vie actuellement pour prendre en compte les états d'âme de ses amis. Cela était sans doute égoïste, mais elle n'arrivait plus à jongler entre la peine de David, la sienne et … l'angoisse de Lily.

-Je…..super, merci.

Souriant à l'idée de revoir les gars, Rick posa ses yeux sur sa fille qui s'amusait avec d'autres enfants. Ses cheveux bruns , ses yeux bleus et ses traits de visage typiquement de Beckett le firent sourire encore plus largement. Il repensa à leur discussion et à la façon que la petite avait de répliquer et de se tenir en face de lui, c'était comme si elle avait tenté de le déstabiliser. Souriant en pensant à une explication, il demanda, sans lâcher des yeux Lily…..et sans réfléchir:

-Tu t'amuses toujours aux gendarmes et aux voleurs ?

Attendant une réponse qui venait pas, il se tourna pour tomber sur les joues rosies de Kate qui le regardait, complètement interdite:

\- Heu…..je veux dire avec Lily, pas avec…..enfin…..je ne veux pas savoir…..je….., bafouilla-t-il, rouge de honte, en se rendant compte du sens de ses propos .

Beckett, quant à elle, tentait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle avait été abasourdie par son audace. Souriant ensuite au quiproquo, elle lui répondit, pour le sortir de sa misère :

-Elle y joue régulièrement avec les gars. Pourquoi ?  
-Elle a tes mimiques. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a fait passer comme une sorte d'interrogatoire…j'avais l'impression de te voir …..on aurait dit toi devant un suspect. Cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder…..elle m'a fait penser à toi quand je fais une bêtise.  
-Elle te ressemble aussi , tu sais…beaucoup...quand elle fait une bêtise, le taquina Beckett  
-Dis….tu …..

Alors qu'il allait demander autre chose, Lily s'avança vers eux et les interrompit:

-Je peux avoir de l'eau s'il te plait ?  
-Bien sûr , mon coeur, sourit Kate en lui tendant sa bouteille . Et….on ne va pas tarder, ajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant de l'heure qui défilait.  
-D'accord.

Sentant le moment de la séparation arriver, Castle se leva et tenta de garder le sourire malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il venait de passer un super moment…..un instant hors du temps, et il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour apprivoiser sa fille.…avoir plus de temps pour discuter avec elle.

Kate, elle, sentait bien le malaise de Rick. Malgré ses années d'absence, elle avait encore cette facilité, cette faculté à lire à lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Souhaitant la séparation aussi douce que possible, elle prit le cartable de sa fille, lui tendit sa main et déclara à Castle:

-Tu nous raccompagnes jusqu'à la sortie du parc?  
-Je ….oui, assura-t-il, soulagé en se positionnant près de Lily.

Entre ses deux parents, la petite marchait en réfléchissant à cette fin d'après-midi. Avoir discuté avec son père n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'elle le pensait, il semblait sincère et gentil. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec lui et quoi lui dire. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle les releva quand Rick lui demanda:

-Maman m'a dit que tu adorais le Base-Ball  
-Oui….papi m'y emmène souvent….et toi, tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir à l'idée d'avoir des points communs avec cet étranger qui était son père  
-Ben…..je ne sais pas. On ne m'a jamais appris les règles  
-Tu ne les écoutais pas, rétorqua Kate en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de l'initier au Base-Ball  
-Mais j'aimerais apprendre…..maintenant, ajouta Rick en regardant Lily alors que leur sortie du parc était imminente.  
-Si tu n'aimes pas le Base-Ball, tu aimes quoi ? fit la petite en l'observant quelques secondes.  
-Ben, je ne suis pas bien calé en sport …..je suis écrivain alors….  
-Je sais, tes livres sont à la maison  
-Ah oui ? se réjouit Castle en s'agenouillant près de sa fille pour la contempler encore quelques secondes  
-Oui. J'ai pas droit de les lire, je suis trop petite.  
-J'ai un exemplaire de « Vague de Chaleur » à la maison , si tu veux  
-Castle, elle est trop petite pour lire ….  
-C'est une version adaptée pour les enfants. Je l'avais fait faire pour Alexis…..quand il est sorti, déglutit Rick en repensant à sa citrouille. Il y a des images et le contenu est adapté.  
-Je peux le lire , maman ? demanda la petite  
-Si tu préfères, je peux te le faire passer…..et tu jugeras par toi-même, tenta Castle, qui espérait créer un lien avec Lily grâce à ce livre.  
-Ok, abdiqua Beckett. On le lira toutes les deux…..ça marche ?  
-Super.

Levant ses jolis yeux bleus vers son père, Lily lui tendit la main et lui déclara timidement:

-A bientôt ?  
-A bientôt, sourit Rick, à l'idée que sa fille n'excluait pas une nouvelle rencontre

Doucement, il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et la lui serra. Sa peau douce et soyeuse contre sa paume l'électrisa. Pour la première fois, en six années, il touchait enfin son enfant.

-Je t'appelle….on se tient au courant, murmura Beckett , elle aussi émue par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux  
-Oui, oui….J'attends ton coup de fil…..et je donnerai le livre à mère.  
-Bien….à bientôt Castle, chuchota-t-elle en prenant la main de sa fille pour partir  
-A très bientôt….j'espère.

Les mains tremblantes dans ses poches, les yeux rougis mais le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait les deux amours de sa vie partir au loin. Quelque part dans son coeur, il savait que Lily avait rallumé cette flamme qui s'était éteinte en lui….il voyait enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel.

* * *

 _ **La rencontre tant attendu est enfin arrivé...alors ? Déçu ou content ? j'attends vos commentaires ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sortie du Parc...**_

-Alors ? demanda gentiment Kate, marchant, main dans la main avec sa fille, en sortant du parc.

A l'accoutumée, dès qu'elles avaient franchi les grilles de l'aire de jeux, Beckett hélait un taxi afin de rejoindre au plus vite leur appartement. Elle avait un programme chargé qui l'attendait avant le rituel du coucher du soir, et le repas et le bain de Lily y tenaient sans nul doute la plus grande place.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lily avait rencontré son père. Elle avait enfin fait sa connaissance après plus de six années de silence….Une ballade en plein New-York s'imposait. Kate souhaitait prendre son temps avec elle et pouvoir discuter librement avec sa fille seule à seule.

Levant les yeux timidement vers sa mère, elle haussa des épaules avec désinvolture, et lui répliqua perplexe:

-Il était nerveux.

A cette réplique tellement franche et inattendue , Kate se mit à rire. Nerveux? C'est tout ce que sa fille avait à dire de lui après tout ce temps?

-Ne te moque pas !  
-Je me moque pas, riait-elle encore  
-Si ! Et c'est pas drôle.  
-Lily , bien sûr qu'il était nerveux…On ne rencontre pas tous les jours sa fille, tenta d'expliquer Beckett, en souriant. Toi aussi, tu étais nerveuse.  
-Hum.

Sans un autre mot de sa fille, Kate l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle sentait bien que Lily était chamboulée, et que cette rencontre était tout sauf anodine, mais elle souhaitait que sa fille lui parle de ses tracas par elle-même. Quand elle y serait prête. Kate n'aimait pas qu'on la pousse dans ses retranchements, alors elle faisait de même avec les autres.

Seulement après dix minutes de marche silencieuse, Kate ne tenait plus. Soupirant, elle lui murmura :

-Tu as droit de l'aimer….c'est ton papa  
-Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, la boule au ventre  
-Et tu as le droit d'être en colère aussi. Tu sais, quoi que tu ressentes, c'est normal...et on peut en parler. On peut parler de tout , tu le sais ?

Baissant la tête au sol, Lily repensait à tous les mots que son père lui avait avoués. Son amour infini pour sa mère, son rêve d'avoir une famille avec elle et son désir de la connaître. Elle s'était sentie tellement aimée dans son regard qu'elle avait fui dès qu'elle l'avait pu.  
Les yeux de son père l'avaient contemplée avec le même amour infini que sa mère et bizarrement elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'amour de la part d'un homme qui ne la connaissait même pas.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais son rêve, confia la petite  
-Son rêve ?  
-Oui….Il m'a dit que quand vous étiez amoureux , il avait beaucoup espéré avoir un enfant avec toi...et que j'étais son rêve.  
-Oh, fit Kate, troublée par les mots de sa fille.

Un enfant….il avait espéré un enfant avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette confession la troubla…..et la rendait nostalgique. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ensemble , non pas que l'envie lui manquait à l'époque , mais ils étaient au début de leur relation quand tout avait basculé. Parler enfant n'était pas dans leur préoccupation à ce moment-là...Quelque part, Kate était touchée et émue qui l'ai ressentit le même désir qu'elle...ils avaient le même rêve inavoué.

-Tu crois qu'il sera encore nerveux la prochaine fois ?  
-Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle en s'apercevant que Lily envisageait une nouvelle rencontre. Vous pourriez discuter un peu plus ou jouer ensemble….ça pourrait l'aider.  
-Jouer ?  
-Oh oui ! Jouer. Ton père adore jouer ! Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait faire de la balançoire ou du toboggan avec toi.  
-Les grandes personnes ne font pas ça, ricana Lily à l'idée farfelue de sa mère  
-Les grandes personnes, non…..mais Rick Castle, oui...tu as vraiment un papa étonnant.

Souriant à sa mère, Lily lui serra un peu plus la main et songeait à toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec lui. Elle avait envie de le connaître, envie de discuter avec lui…., elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à le laisser entrer entièrement dans sa vie, mais cette après-midi, dans ce parc, il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et elle.

-Maman ? chuchota Lily, pensivement  
-Oui mon coeur?  
-On pourra lire son livre ?  
-Dès que ta grand-mère me le donnera , oui, sourit Kate devant la timidité de sa fille.

 _ **OLD HAUNT, 21 heures**_

-Arrête donc de ricaner, il n'y a rien de drôle ! s'exclama, outré, Ryan dans un coin du bar.  
-Mec ! Tu as tué par étouffement le poisson rouge de Sarah Grace!  
-Elle ne le sait pas, j'ai couvert mes traces, soupira Kévin, en repensant à son dégoût du matin quand il avait senti Alfred sous son pied  
-Kév, elle va découvrir que son poisson n'est plus dans son bocal !

Les rires de Javier emplissaient la salle du Old Haunt, quasiment désert en ce lundi soir. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre un verre ensemble dans la semaine . C'était leur moment de détente et de répit.  
Les soirées au Old Haunt avaient perdu de leur charme depuis le départ de Rick, et à cause de l'absence de Kate , mais Kévin et Espo voulaient faire perdurer la tradition.

Après chaque enquête difficile, ou tous les lundis soirs, ils trinquaient au bar, en levant en fin de soirée un verre à leur ami disparu.

Le bar appartenait dorénavant à Kate, en plus des droits d'auteur sur les Nikki Heat et la maison des Hamptons, Rick lui avait légué ce lieu si mythique à son coeur.  
Beckett n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs semaines.

Avec la naissance de Lily, son emploi du temps s'était plus qu'alourdi, et le peu de soirées de libre qu'elle avait désormais, elle les passait avec David.

Les rituels n'avaient cependant pas été chassés. Chaque officier présent dans ce bar se voyait offrir le premier verre en compagnie d'Eddy au piano. Quelques photos du douzième ornaient le haut du bar, où Bryan s'appliquait consciencieusement à réaliser différents cocktails.

-Je le sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je l'avais emmené chez le docteur. Je lui ai dit qu'il était malade ce matin, et que le médecin s'occupait de lui  
-Bro! Tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité, ce n'est qu'un poisson! riait à pleins poumons Javier, face à l'incongru de la situation  
-C'est son animal de compagnie, alors non, ce n'est pas qu'un poisson !

Tôt ce matin, Kévin s'était levé pour donner le premier biberon de la journée à Nathaniel. Les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, il avait déambulé dans l'appartement à la recherche du lait en poudre de son fils, quand son pied avait senti brusquement, sous la voûte plantaire, quelque chose de mouillé et de visqueux. Il avait eu l'impression d'écraser un mollusque, et avec dégoût, il avait relevé le pied pour découvrir le corps sans vie de leur poisson rouge : Alfred.

-Ouais, et faire souffrir mon bébé ? …..C'est pas ma faute si Alfred a décidé de faire le grand saut ! gémit-il, en prenant une grande gorgée de sa bière  
-Et Jenny te suit dans tes mensonges ? fit, estomaqué, Javier qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à mentir à sa fille  
-Ben…..c'est une bonne complice …..Quand Sarah Grace lui a demandé le nom du médecin qui prenait Alfred en charge, Jenny lui a déclaré Dr Gamm Vert.  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-Non ! riait Ryan, avec Espo, en pensant à la réponse de sa femme  
-Dr Gamm Vert!  
-Oui!

Souriant aux rires emplis de joie des lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, Bryan exécutait consciencieusement sa dernière commande quand il releva la tête brusquement, face au silence soudain qui avait empli la salle en quelques secondes. Les rires s'étaient arrêtés, la mélodie au piano d'Eddy avait cessé, et tous les regards étaient pointés sur l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée dans le bar.

-Je…..je….., bégaya Kévin alors qu'Espo riait toujours, dos à la porte  
-Quoi ? Tu as avalé Alfred ?  
-Non….je…..Ca….Castle

La visage blême de son coéquipier, ajouté au nom de Rick, arrêta brusquement Javier. Posant sa bière, il se retourna pour observer ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Debout, dans son costume noir et sa chemise bleue, quelques kilos en moins , les traits appuyés par le poids des années et par le chagrin qui l'avait envahi, se tenait, droit comme un « i », Richard Castle.

-Oh, Dios mio, déglutit Esposito, qui en avait perdu son latin.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, et un brin nerveux, Rick se frotta la nuque et avança lentement vers la table des officiers. Il les avait repérés dès son entrée dans le bar. Ils se trouvaient à la même place , à la même table que des années auparavant.

Leurs traits avaient vieilli mais malgré quelques cheveux blancs et une ride supplémentaire ou deux, les gars étaient exactement les mêmes qu'il y a six ans. Souriant timidement, Rick murmura:

-Salut

Dans un élan d'affection qui le surprit , Esposito et Ryan s'étaient levés dans un même bond pour venir enlacer leur ami.  
Six années….six années où ils l'avaient cru mort. Leurs larmes de joie, ou de soulagement, se mêlèrent à leurs étreintes.

\- Tu es vivant...

Six années étaient passées, et pourtant les mêmes liens les unissaient encore…..

 _ **Appartement de Kate.**_

Elle venait tout juste de coucher sa fille. Le repas s'était passé dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Lily n'avait pas souhaité s'éterniser sur son après-midi au parc. Encore sur la réserve par rapport aux sentiments multiples qui l'habitaient , elle avait préféré éviter le sujet.

Désormais couchée dans le noir, elle pouvait entendre les murmures de sa mère dans le salon. David ne semblait ni remonté ni énervé par la situation, et cela apaisa un peu les peurs de la petite fille. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir cet homme qui avait joué les pères de substitution. Elle l'aimait, et ne voulait pas que les liens qui les unissaient changent.  
C'est pourquoi elle s'était montrée silencieuse au sujet de sa rencontre avec son père pendant le repas, elle ne souhaitait pas attrister David.

Rallumant sans faire de bruit sa lampe, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour attraper la photo de son père qu'elle y avait cachée , il y a quelques mois.

Sur le cliché que Kate lui avait laissé, Rick souriait de toutes ses dents avec son gilet writer et son ordi portable à la main. Il semblait tellement heureux et insouciant sur cette photo, que la petite caressa du bout des doigts les traits de son père, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il était revenu ….. Et ses mots, ses paroles au parc, cette après-midi, avaient touché la petite. Seulement sa raison lui rappelait tous les anniversaires qu'il avait manqués, tous les pleurs que sa mère avait versés par sa faute, et toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait vécue au quotidien de par son absence .

Son amour pour David la freinait aussi. Que devait-elle faire ? Tourner le dos au fiancé de sa mère qui avait toujours été là depuis le début ?  
Elle lui avait offert sa première carte des pères…C'était censé vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Soupirant, les yeux rougis, elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment qui la poussait à connaître son père. C'était comme si cet inconnu avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes en quelques minutes, en quelques phrases. Quelque chose l'attirait vers lui envers et contre tout.

Déglutissant, elle murmura, le coeur lourd, en observant la photo avant de s'endormir:

-J'ai un papa….

 _ **OLD HAUNT, plus tard dans la soirée.**_

Il avait passé son début de soirée à expliquer son calvaire, ses six années d'absences. En bons auditeurs, les gars l'avaient écouté attentivement sans le couper une seule fois. Ils étaient tellement heureux de revoir leur ami vivant qu'ils buvaient chacune de ses paroles.

Quand Rick eut terminé son histoire, il avait baissé la tête honteusement. Il attendait des reproches ou des cris des gars à son encontre…..mais seul le silence l'enveloppa.

La musique de Piano Man démarra lentement, et Rick ferma les yeux en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui : sa vie, sa mère, ses amis , l'amour de sa vie et sa fille. Les paroles de la chanson lui retournaient le coeur de souvenirs, et il se demandait comment il arriverait à reprendre le fil de sa vie d'antan. Comment arriverait-il à retrouver le "Richard Castle" qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ? Serait-il capable d'être à nouveau heureux sans Alexis et Kate ? …..Tout se bousculait dans sa tête…. Il revoyait ces cinq années de partenariat avec Beckett et les gars, les soirées de poker avec ses amis auteurs, et Montgomery, les soirées thaï avec Kate, ou simplement les discussions avec sa mère…..

Sentant le chagrin de son ami, Ryan se frotta la nuque alors qu'Espo n'avait pas lâché sa bière des yeux . Tout le discours de Rick les avait énormément émus. Ils ressentaient tout comme lui beaucoup de tristesse face à la situation . La vie était tellement injuste parfois …

-Je….heu….Que comptes-tu faire ? bafouilla l'irlandais, après plusieurs minutes de silence  
-Reprendre le cours de ma vie, répondit sans conviction Castle, en soupirant. Ecrire, sortir, apprendre à connaître ma fille…  
-Tu écris toujours ?  
-Non….je…je n'ai pas écrit depuis mon départ….. Et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai à nouveau. C'est ironique, non ? Un auteur qui ne sait pas écrire...en manque d'inspiration ? soupira-t-il, dépité.

Cet aveu fit relever les yeux du latino. Son ami si enjoué et si heureux n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui -même. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir pris la fuite…..il le comprenait. Quand ils avaient découvert le corps inerte et ensanglanté d'Alexis dans cette camionnette, ses entrailles s'étaient retournées. Il avait assisté à des centaines de scènes de crimes, mais celle-là resterait gravée à jamais dans sa tête. On avait touché, on avait tué l'une des leurs.

Ryan aussi partageait le point de vue de son coéquipier, son coté paternel se demandait souvent comment on pouvait survivre à une telle perte. A chaque fois qu'il contemplait ses enfants , il avait en mémoire le cri et les pleurs de désespoir de son ami.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était de retour . Il était vivant et il était prêt à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Les gars étaient heureux pour Lily et pour Beckett…

Kate, pensa soudainement Javier . Comment avait-elle pris la nouvelle ?  
Elle avait tant espéré le retour de son écrivain, tant cherché , que son retour devait être tout sauf anodin pour elle.  
Elle avait repris le cours de sa vie avec énormément de difficulté, laisser Castle derrière elle avait été plus que difficile. Javier se souvenait de toutes les fois ou il l'avait trouvée en pleurs au poste, face au fauteuil de Rick. Il se souvenait de sa tristesse à chaque anniversaire de la petite. Quelque chose s'était éteint en elle quand Castle était parti….. C'était comme s'il avait emmené avec lui la part joyeuse de Kate Beckett.

Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir dorénavant. Poursuivrait-elle ses projets de mariage avec David ? Ou laisserait-elle une seconde chance à l'amour de sa vie ?  
Espo s'était beaucoup rapproché de Beckett au départ de Rick, il l'avait énormément aidée dans son boulot, mais aussi avec la petite, c'est pourquoi il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle avait enfin laissé sa chance à David…..mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent…. Castle était de retour.

David ne ferait certainement pas le poids face aux sentiments que pouvaient ressentir Beckett et Castle.  
Levant le regard sur son ami, Javier y vit un homme en perdition, en homme qui cherchait à retrouver le chemin du bonheur.

Décidé à aider Castle à reprendre le cours de sa vie , Javier lui sourit et lui proposa gentiment, pour pallier à son manque d'inspiration:

-Si tu as besoin de traîner avec nous de nouveau, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de demander au maire, cette fois-ci  
-Oh, eh bien….  
-On n'a peut-être pas les même jambes que Beckett, mais on serait très heureux de reformer la famille. Tu nous a manqué, Bro.

Touché par son geste, Rick sourit en hochant de la tête, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de whisky. Retourner au poste et enquêter sur des scènes de crimes n'avait pas été dans ses projets. Tout d'abord , il ne souhaitait pas imposer sa présence à Beckett, et ensuite, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de remettre les pieds sur une scène de crime.

-Je vous remercie…..tous les deux. Mais je pense que je vais me focaliser sur ma fille dans un premier temps. Lily est ma priorité.  
-ça se comprend, bro, acquiesça Ryan  
-Oui c'est vrai…et elle est géniale, ta gamine.  
-Beckett a fait un travail extraordinaire, reconnut Castle. Elle est aussi maligne que sa mère…..et aussi belle.  
-En parlant de Beckett, toussota, mal à l'aise, Javier. Comment prend-elle ton retour ?  
-Heu….je ne sais pas, soupira Rick. On ne s'est vus que deux fois depuis mon retour et….. C'est difficile de communiquer, on marche sur des oeufs, on est mal à l'aise….  
-Tu comptes la charmer à nouveau ? demanda timidement Ryan, qui espérait secrètement que Kate lâche son dentiste pour Castle.

Il appréciait beaucoup David, mais même si le dentiste était d'une extrême gentillesse avec Kate et Lily , il n'arrivait pas à la faire rire, à la faire sourire comme Rick le faisait à l'époque. Ryan espérait donc le meilleur pour son amie…..et le seul, selon lui, à la rendre pleinement heureuse, était Rick Castle.

-La charmer ? ricana Espo pour dédramatiser la situation. Mon dieu, Bro, grandis un peu.  
-Quoi ?  
-Charmer ? Non …flirter, draguer, emballer , oui !  
-Heu….les gars, elle est fiancée  
-Et alors ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux coéquipiers, pleins d'espoir  
-Et alors ? Ben ..elle est heureuse et elle a trouvé chaussure à son pied  
-Non , elle a trouvé des pantoufles…..Elle a laissé dans une boîte ses hauts talons….il faut juste lui rappeler où ils se trouvent , déclara Espo, tout sourire

Mal à l'aise devant l'insistance des gars, Rick prit son verre de whisky dans la main, et le fit tournoyer quelques secondes avant que Ryan enchaîne:

-Détrompe-toi, on apprécie David. Il est sympa et gentil avec elle et Lily, il a redonné le sourire et l'espoir à Beckett quand elle était au plus bas….

La douleur qu'il ressentit face aux mots de Kévin brisa un peu plus le coeur de Castle. « il lui a redonné le sourire et l'espoir »….elle n'aurait jamais du perdre à nouveau ce sentiment de bonheur…. Rick se détestait d'avoir infligé autant de peine à Kate.

-Mais malgré tout, il n'est pas toi, termina l'irlandais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Il a raison bro,vous êtes le ying et le yang  
-Je suis surtout l'homme qui lui a brisé le coeur, murmura Rick  
-Tu….  
-Je ne vais pas revenir dans la vie de Beckett et tout chambouler. Je veux simplement connaître mon enfant…..et réapprendre à vivre. Kate a droit au bonheur, et ce David…..semble être un gars sympa. Elle va l'épouser, alors croyez-moi, elle l'aime sincèrement.  
-Tu abandonnes ? demanda Ryan, déçu  
-Non, je grandis. Beckett est assez grande pour prendre la bonne décision. Je suis content que vous ne me teniez pas rigueur pour toutes ces années…vraiment…..mais je ne veux pas bouleverser le quotidien que Kate a réussi à créer. Elle mérite d'être heureuse …. Vraiment.

 _ **Appartement de Kate**_

Elle venait de coucher sa fille et avait ensuite exposé son après-midi à son fiancé. David avait été à l'écoute de Beckett depuis son retour, il avait espéré pouvoir discuter avec Lily de sa rencontre, mais la petite fille semblait rester sur la réserve pour le moment.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, il écoutait avec intérêt le récit de Kate. Toute cette situation commençait l'effrayer. Il prenait conscience de ce qu'il risquait de perdre, et avait la désagréable sensation que Kate se sentait perdue dans leur relation. Après plus d'une demi-heure à écouter Beckett, il décida de jouer cartes sur table avec elle. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Castle, et il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur les sentiments de Beckett…..alors il lui demanda, sans détour, et anxieusement :

-Et pour toi ?  
-Pour moi ? fit-elle surprise, en le regardant baisser les yeux  
-Tu as sans doute rêvé de cette rencontre depuis la naissance de Lily. Rencontrer ton ex avec la petite a dû te bouleverser.  
-Je reconnais que ça n'a pas été bien simple , avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise  
-Tu as des doutes ?  
-Des doutes ? Sur Rick et Lily? demanda Kate, perdue  
-Non, sur nous. je veux dire, il est revenu et …..  
-Il est revenu pour sa fille, pour la connaître  
-Et si son retour était aussi lié à toi?  
-Tu es ridicule!  
-Tu l'as vu vendredi et aujourd'hui , c'est-à-dire deux fois en quatre jours  
-Tu suis mes mouvements ?  
-Non, je m'interroge simplement sur la suite. Comment ça va se passer ?  
-David, soupira-t-elle fatiguée. Castle est de retour, que veux-tu que je fasse? Que je l'éloigne de sa fille ? Il est son père, je sais que tu dois être blessé, surtout avec la procédure d'adoption qui va être abandonnée, mais il est son père…..tu le savais, je ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet…tu savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'il revienne dans nos vies.  
-Kate...  
-Le père de ma fille est revenu après six années d'absence, crois-moi, je ne lui pardonne pas aussi facilement son silence, mais il a perdu sa fille, il a énormément souffert. Il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de Lily…Il a le droit de connaitre son enfant , tout comme Lily a le droit de connaître son père. Alors oui, je l'ai rencontré deux fois en quatre jours, oui ça va certainement bousculer notre quotidien, mais que veux-tu que je fasse?  
-Je ne sais pas….j'ai juste peur que, quelque part, tu doutes de tes sentiments  
-Alors c'est ce qui va se passer à chacune de mes rencontres avec Castle? Tu vas avoir des doutes ? siffla-t-elle, excédée.

Elle savait très bien que toute cette situation devait peser sur David, ils en parlaient régulièrement, mais elle commençait à être fatiguée par tous ses questionnements à son sujet.

-Tu es injuste  
-Je suis surtout fatiguée de devoir expliquer à chaque fois ce que je ressens, grommela Beckett, en se levant pour partir se chercher un verre de vin. Je ne suis pas un robot !

Posant la tête sur l'appui-tête du canapé, David ferma les yeux, et inspira lentement afin de garder son calme. Il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec elle, il voulait simplement avoir une discussion franche et sincère. Il espérait pouvoir peut-être lui faire avouer ses sentiments à son égard…il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sortit quand Kate s'installa près de lui et lui déclara:

-Si je n'avais aucun sentiment pour toi, je ne porterais pas cette bague. Je ne coucherais pas dans le même lit que toi, et …. Je n'exposerais pas ma fille à tout ça.  
-Tu ne dis pas non plus que tu n'as pas de doutes  
-Oh je t'en prie , soupira-t-elle, lasse  
-Ok, ok…alors j'aurai simplement une question, une seule…..et j'aimerais que tu sois franche.

Le dévisageant quelques secondes, Kate se demandait comment leurs futures soirées allaient se passer. Allait-il douter de ses sentiments à chaque fois que Lily rencontrerait son père ?  
Elle comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir menacé, ou douter, mais elle commençait à être fatiguée par tout ça. Elle lui avait montré son amour, elle lui avait dit « oui », cela devrait être suffisant , non ?

Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi loin dans une relation...elle avait dit "oui" bon sang! et pour elle s'était un pas énorme...un pas qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé avec Rick.

-Vas-y, demande, inspira-t-elle, en posant son verre de vin rouge sur la table  
-Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?  
-David, c'est le père de ma fille ! Et il a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, alors oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui.  
-Non, ce que je te demande, c'est….. Es-tu encore amoureuse de lui? Parce que j'ai l'impression que, peut-être, tu as idéalisé ta relation avec lui, je veux dire…..on idéalise souvent une personne disparue ou décédée…..et enfin….., bafouilla-t-il en voyant l'incrédulité dans son regard. Kate…. Je veux être certain que tu sois sûre de tes sentiments, je ne veux pas être le choix de la facilité.  
-Le choix de la facilité ? siffla-t-elle, estomaquée. Comment peux-tu même penser que je t'épouserais sans être certaine de mes sentiments? Tu veux savoir quel serait le choix de la facilité ?! Ma vie serait plus facile, à l'heure actuelle, si j'étais célibataire ! Je n'aurais pas à jongler entre les sentiments de ma fille et les tiens !  
-Je…..  
-Pourtant je suis là, avec toi. Alors oui, je suis bouleversée par le retour de Rick, oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais ce n'est pas à lui que je vais épouser !  
-Tu ne veux pas stopper ou repousser le mariage alors ? demanda timidement David  
-Non…. Mais je commence à me poser des questions sur tes intentions !  
-Ok, donc on peut commencer à organiser la noce?  
-Pourquoi te précipites-tu? soupira-t-elle, en se triturant les cheveux de frustration  
-Je ne précipite rien, on est fiancés depuis quelques mois, organiser le mariage est logique…. On doit définir la date, le lieu, les fleurs, la musique… J'ai envie de m'investir là-dedans, pas toi ?  
-J'ai surtout l'impression que tu veux te précipiter dans ce mariage pour être certain que je ne changerai pas d'avis. D'abord tu me fais une scène sur mes sentiments, et ensuite tu veux organiser la noce ?

Se levant du canapé, les mains sur ses hanches, elle lui déclara :

-J'ai juste rencontré le père de ma fille cette après-midi, je n'ai rien fait de mal  
-Je le sais  
-David, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on sera mariés et que tu auras encore des doutes ? Le mariage n'atténuera pas ton sentiment de «menace » … tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, à nous faire confiance.  
-Kate, j'ai peur.  
-De quoi ?  
-De ça, murmura-t-il, peiné, en se levant pour déposer sa main sur son coeur. J'ai peur de cette infime part de toi qui a toujours des sentiments pour lui. Je sais combien tu l'as aimé….. J'ai été ton ami pendant un an…. J'ai ramé pendant un an, sourit-il en repensant à leur histoire. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je t'avais rencontrée pendant votre partenariat, tu ne m'aurais accordé aucune chance.

Atterrée par ses propos, elle recula d'un pas et le dévisagea du regard. Déglutissant, David ajouta :

-Il ne s'agit pas du mariage ou….de mon manque de confiance, il s'agit simplement de tes sentiments. Si tu m'assures maintenant que tu es prête pour construire un avenir avec moi…..avoir une maison…..des enfants…..alors je te promets de ne plus jamais douter.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça…..je ne peux pas croire que tu penses réellement ce que tu dis. Je comprends que tu aies peur, que tu doutes, mais je pensais que tout ceci était lié à Lily et à votre relation. Comment peux-tu même douter de nous deux ? fit-elle, blessée. Je t'ai dit « oui », bon sang!  
-Je suis terrifié. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et tu m'as dit « oui » avant son retour.  
-J'y crois pas, répondit-elle, en reculant d'un pas .

Comment pouvait-il douter à ce point de leur relation ? Comment pouvait-il remettre en cause sa demande en mariage ? Elle se sentait blessée et trahie.

\- Ok, alors marions-nous !  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas me précipiter dans un mariage avec un homme qui doute de mes sentiments.  
-Alors dis-le-moi…. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi ces mots, rassure-moi, Kate...

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer , la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Soupirant, elle partit à la recherche de son cellulaire alors que David ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Ne réponds pas...  
-C'est sûrement le travail  
-Kate….on doit mettre les choses à plat

\- En mendiant des mots d'amours ?

Le scrutant du regard, elle prit son iphone en main, et décrocha sans même regarder l'interlocuteur. Elle se sentait blessée par son manque de confiance. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul , besoin de retrouver son espace.

-Beckett ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors que David se laissait choir sur le canapé, complètement frustré par la tournure de leur soirée.

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de chapitre, la fatigue, les nausées et la course à l'hôpital m'ont beaucoup accaparé. Le manque d'inspiration n'a pas aidé. Mais je suis super heureuse aujourd'hui ! Après plus de 10 mois à me battre contre un cancer , les résultas sont tombés ce matin : Rémission !**_

 _ **Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir commenter la Fic, quelque part savoir qu'on est lue m'a rebooster et m'a aidé à penser à autre chose. Merci à tous...et à très vite!**_

 _ **Julie91: Et voilà la réaction des gars ! Les gars s'allient à Rick , et le couple David - Kate a sa première friction.**_

 _ **Rhane: La soirée du vendredi soir avec Martha sera dans le prochain chapitre , tout comme la suite David-Kate**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012; Et maintenant toujours aussi triste ?**_

 _ **Castle 2012: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.**_

 _ **Melbea: David prend peur, Kate se sent blessée et Rick ne veut pas pousser...ça annonce de bons moments encore ^^. Mais au milieu , il y a la petite Lily...et Kate fera passer sa fille avant tout**_

 _ **Sandye59: La soirée du vendredi sera surment celle de Rick et Lily dans le futur...ils vont se rapprocher.**_

 _ **Isabelle: En livre de poche ? Sérieux ? merci, je suis touchée et heureuse de te voir rejoindre l'aventure une nouvelle fois**_

 _ **Rescator: Kate et le café ...eh oui, Rick va devoir la réconcilier avec son café vanille**_

 _ **Pau974: Rick ne va pas lâcher Kate avec le café, il est de nature curieuse et il va vouloir connaitre le fin mots de l'histoire , mais pas sur qu'il sera heureux de connaitre la vérité.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Désolée pour le retard, j'ai couru les hôpitaux et la cuvette des toilettes étaient ma meilleure amie. Mais je suis heureux que le précédent chapitre t'es plus, c'est toujours difficile d'écrire tes chapitres "fars"**_

 _ **chris65: David commence à manquer de confiance et il a peur, Castle ne veut pas pousser et juste connaitre sa fille, Kate ne sait plus ou elle en et moi...je me régale ^^**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: whaou quelle remontée de chapitre ! tu as lu à toute allure ! Contente que la suite de l'histoire t'es plue.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

La semaine s'était déroulée sous haute tension entre David et Kate. Elle s'était complètement rabattue sur son travail et sur son devoir de mère. Les soirées étaient tout sauf chaleureuses quand ils avaient couché Lily et qu'ils se retrouvaient seule à seul.

Elle était fâchée envers lui de douter à ce point sur leur relation. Comment pouvait-il lui quémander des « je t'aime » ou précipiter le mariage simplement par peur?  
Toute cette semaine avait été longue et fatigante pour Kate. Elle avait jonglé entre le travail, les questions des gars sur le retour de Rick, et la lecture de « vague de chaleur » version enfant.

Mercredi, Martha avait apporté le livre de Castle pour Lily, et en avait profité pour passer un peu de temps avec Kate pendant sa pause déjeuner.

-Bonjour, chérie, fit Martha, en entrant, tout sourire, dans le bureau de sa belle-fille  
-Bonjour, fit surprise le capitaine du douzième.

Souriante, Kate l'accueillit en se levant pour l'enlacer tendrement. Les bras et le réconfort de Martha lui avaient énormément manqué durant ces quelques jours. Leur relation s'était tellement resserrée que Beckett se surprenait elle-même par ce sentiment de manque qu'elle ressentait.  
Depuis le départ de Rick ,Martha avait régulièrement vu sa belle-fille et sa petite-fille. C'est elle qui l'avait accompagnée pendant sa grossesse, elle qui avait été présente en salle d'accouchement et….. c'est elle qui l'avait conseillée pendant les premiers mois de Lily. Elle était devenue une seconde mère et une amie.

Mais depuis le retour de Castle, Kate ne savait plus comment aborder leur relation. Son fils était revenu….elle ne voulait pas s'imposer avec ses questions, ses hésitations …..qui, pour la plupart, le concernaient. Elle ne souhaitait pas mettre Martha en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Rick.

Seulement ces derniers jours, elle lui avait manqué cruellement. Leurs derniers échanges avaient été quelque peu virulents, et Beckett avait peur d'avoir blessé Martha sans le vouloir.

Alors la voir dans son bureau , toute souriante en ce mercredi midi, réjouissait le capitaine du douzième.

Enlacée tendrement dans les bras de la matriarche, Kate s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage . Elle avait l'impression que sa vie implosait de l'intérieur. Le retour de Rick avait fait ressurgir ses plus grandes peurs vis-à-vis de sa relation avec David. Et les questions que son fiancé se posait étaient sans doute les mêmes que celles qui la tourmentaient. Seulement elle était bornée et têtue, et refusait qu'on remette en question ses sentiments.

Durant ces six dernières années, Martha et Jim avaient été les soutiens de Beckett. Ils l'avaient relevée, conseillée, aidé et aimée malgré toutes les décisions qu'elle avait pu prendre.

-Comment vas-tu, chérie? demanda Martha, en sentant Kate s'accrocher plus que de mesure à son étreinte.  
-Bien, et vous ?  
-Très bien. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire , il ne faut pas que tu penses que …..  
-Je ne pense rien, sourit Kate, qui sentait bien que Martha ne souhaitait pas l'embêter. Et je suis heureuse de vous voir.  
-Bien.

Doucement, Beckett s'éloigna de la matriarche et partit rejoindre son siège derrière son bureau. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, Martha déclara, en sortant un livre de son sac à main :

-Tout d'abord, voici ce que Richard a promis à Lily, fit-elle en lui tendant « Vague de chaleur ».  
-Merci, elle sera très heureuse. Elle me parle énormément de ce livre depuis lundi.  
-Tu m'en vois ravie, chérie. Je tenais à te remercier pour laisser Richard rencontrer Lily, je sais que compte-tenu de son départ et de ta vie actuelle , tout ceci ne doit pas être bien simple .  
-C'est son père, il a le droit de voir son enfant  
-Hum…et enfin…je…enfin…, bafouilla la matriarche.

Elle, si sûre d'elle , hésitait devant sa belle-fille. Elle savait très bien, pour l'avoir côtoyée durant ces six dernières années, que Kate Beckett était quelqu'un de têtu et d'intransigeant. Leur dernière entrevue n'avait pas été simple pour Martha, et elle avait peur que Katherine lui en tienne rigueur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa belle-fille pense que le bien-être de son fils passait avant le sien. Elle les aimait tellement tous les deux, que devoir être entre ces deux bourriques lui tourmentait le coeur.

-Martha, il y a un souci ? demanda Kate, inquiète, devant ses hésitations.  
-Non….je….en fait, si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour te proposer un déjeuner. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vues ces derniers temps, et tu me manques, Katherine…Tout comme Lily.

Souriant devant l'honnêteté de sa belle-mère, Kate se leva, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, pour prendre son manteau et son sac à main, sous l'étonnement non feint de Martha.

-Alors, on y va ?

\- Tout de suite ? et ton travail ? Tes dossiers ?

\- Quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément me dit très souvent que l'on a qu'une jeunesse et qu'une seule vie et qu'elle mérite d'être célébrer pleinement. Je pense qu'un déjeuner en terrasse avec vous plutôt que cette paperasse est un bon exemple, non ? assura-t-elle rayonnante à l'idée de sortir de son quotidien.  
-Je…..oui ! s'exclama, heureuse, la matriarche. Cette personne que tu cites est doit être quelqu'un de très sage !

\- Très oui ! sourit Kate.

Sans aucune gêne ou hésitation, elles avaient repris leur relation là où elles l'avaient laissée , il y a quelques jours.  
C'est dans une petite brasserie, dans un coin au soleil, qu'elles avaient dégusté leur repas dans une ambiance amicale et emplie de tendresse.

-Tu as l'air épuisée , constata Martha en s'apercevant, aux premiers rayons de soleil, que Kate avait de nombreuses cernes sous les yeux.  
-J'ai pas mal de boulot, mentit-elle.  
-Du boulot ? hein? sourit Martha, qui comprenait que Beckett ne souhaitait pas la mêler dorénavant à sa vie de couple.  
-Oui, pas mal de paperasse et…..  
-Mettons-nous d'accord sur une chose, la coupa Martha, alors que Beckett l'observait nerveusement. Soyons franches…je veux dire…..depuis le départ de Richard, j'ose espérer que nous avons crée un lien ….dirons-nous spécial…..je sais que je suis la mère de cet homme qui est en train de bouleverser ton quotidien, mais…..  
-Martha…  
-Mais je suis aussi la femme qui, quoi que tu penses, sera toujours là pour toi, assura cette dernière en lui serrant la main. Katherine, chérie…tu es la fille qui j'ai toujours espérée ….tu es celle qui m'a relevée au décès d'Alexis, tu es celle qui m'a bercée pendant des heures quand mon chagrin me transcendait …tu ….., déglutit Martha, en repensant douloureusement à ce pan de sa vie….., tu es celle…..celle qui m'a redonné l'espoir…celle qui m'a faite grand-mère une seconde fois. Le retour de Richard ne doit pas être une barrière à notre relation.

-...

-Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour toi, pour Lily , pour David …je ne prends partie pour personne. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que mes deux enfants soient heureux ainsi que ma petite-fille. Alors je peux t'assurer que je n'ai choisi aucun camp, ceci n'est pas une bataille de toute manière…et tout ce qui se dit entre nous, reste entre nous, Richard ne sera au courant de rien, promis, termina-t-elle, en serrant un peu plus sa main comme pour lui montrer sa détermination.

Emue par la déclaration tellement franche et honnête de Martha, Kate, déglutit les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors, …tu as l'air épuisée ? répéta Martha, en espérant que Beckett ne lui mente pas une seconde fois.

Soupirant, en prenant une grande inspiration, Kate avoua timidement :

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup…Avec David c'est compliqué, ces temps-ci.  
-Katherine, discutez tous les deux …..et rassure-le.  
-Il remet en cause mes sentiments…..il n'arrête pas de dire que s'il m'avait connue quand Rick était encore là, je ne lui aurai donné aucune chance.  
-Il a raison, assura Martha, alors que Kate la dévisageait. Chérie, arrêtons de nous mentir, tu as porté l'enfant d'un homme qui s'est enfui en pleine nuit, tu as cherché pendant plusieurs mois le-dit homme, et tu n'as jamais caché ses liens de paternité à Lily. Tu l'as aimé…énormément aimé…et il n'y aucune honte à l'avouer. ….Tu sais , j'ai toujours dit qu'un enfant te lie à vie à quelqu'un, alors qu'une bague…., ajouta-t-elle en caressant la bague de fiançailles de Kate, se défait facilement. Les deux divorces de Richard en sont la preuve. Tu as eu un enfant avec un homme que tu as aimé…je ne pense pas que David aurait capturé ton coeur à ce moment-là. Il a raison ….Mais, ajouta-t-elle en sentant que Kate se retranchait sur elle-même …, Mais tu as changé…tu as évolué….et tu es retombée amoureuse. Le retour de Richard ne changera pas tes sentiments vis à vis de David. C'est avec lui que tu t'es engagée, c'est avec lui que tu vas faire ta vie…avec lui que tu souhaites avoir d'autres c'est avec lui que tu vas recréée ces liens indestructibles...et tu dois le rassurer à ce sujet.

Bouleversée par les mots de Martha, par cette intimité propice aux confidences qu'elles s'étaient créée, Kate demanda honteusement, dans un murmure à peine audible:

\- Et si je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants?  
-Chérie…  
-Avec lui.  
-Je…je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Martha, surprise.  
-Moi non plus, gémit Beckett en mettant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en les triturant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Toutes ses certitudes, toutes ses convictions avaient volé en éclats dès le retour de Rick. Le calepin qu'il lui avait laissé était pour beaucoup dans sa part d'hésitation. Elle l'avait aimé tellement fort…que toute son histoire avec lui et ses sentiments revenaient comme un boomerang.

Elle aimait David…..mais était-ce suffisant pour s'engager pour la vie ? Elle avait tous ces doutes car, inconsciemment, son coeur comparait Rick et David…  
Elle ne retournerait pas dans les bras de Castle….., non, pas avec ces six années d'attente, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer ces deux , elle espérait secrètement que Martha l'aide à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Elle était tellement fatiguée de tous ces conflits, tous ces doutes qui l'entouraient , elle et son fiancé.

-Avoir des doutes avant le mariage est normal, temporisa la matriarche, qui la sentait totalement perdue  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui…..c'est normal de se poser des questions sur sa relation, du fondement même de celle-ci. Les préparatifs du mariage en sont souvent une grande cause, entre la recherche de la salle, de la robe...mais, chérie... tu dois prendre conscience que ce jeune homme voudra une famille. C'est une sorte de rite de passage quand on se marie, sourit -Martha en la taquinant.

\- Je pensais pas à tout ça quand j'ai dit oui, avoua franchement Beckett. Enfin, si ...je veux dire, je pensais bien qu'il souhaiterait une famille mais...tout v trop vite, Martha.

-Qu'est-ce qui te freine ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas…..et si…..et si je me retrouvais à élever un autre enfant seule ?  
-Et si tout se passait bien ? On ne vit pas sa vie avec des « si » , ni avec des certitudes , c'est ce qui en fait le charme et la surprise.

Acquiesçant de la tête, Kate observait le serveur retirer son plat chaud pour déposer le dessert qu'elles avaient commandé plus tôt.  
Triturant sa salade de fruit à l'aide de sa cuillère à café, elle déclara, en désirant changer de sujet de conversation:

-Je ne savais pas que Rick avait créé un livre « Vague de chaleur » pour enfant, il ne me l'avait jamais mentionné  
-Moi non plus, très chère. Je me demande même à quel moment il faisait la lecture à Alexis  
-Alexis était en âge de lire seule, lui fit remarquer, nostalgique, Beckett  
-Vrai, soupira Martha, qui avait toujours le coeur serré dès que sa première petite-fille venait dans la conversation. En tout cas, cette après-midi au parc a donné un coup de fouet à Richard. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de la petite et de ce roman qu'il fallait absolument que je te donne. Il était ravi.  
-Lily aussi. Elle cherche encore la place qu'elle pourrait lui donner dans sa vie, mais…..elle est heureuse d'avoir rencontré son père.

Avalant les quelques fruits de sa salade , Kate releva le regard sur Martha quand cette dernière lui confia :

-Il m'a demandé pour le café  
-Le café ?  
-Pourquoi tu n'en prenais plus. Il a cru que tu étais enceinte  
-Enceinte ? déglutit Beckett  
-Oui, Richard et son imagination débordante…  
-Je n'ai pas avoué ne plus en boire  
-Lily, si, sourit Martha, alors que Kate avait les yeux ronds.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une partie d'elle…la plus grande, refusait de l'avouer à Rick. Elle ne souhaitait pas paraître faible. Elle ne buvait plus de café à cause de lui…..à cause de tous ces « je t'aime » du quotidien qui lui avaient manqué.

-Je ne le lui ai pas dit, assura Martha, en voyant Kate effarée. Je lui ai dit qu'avec la grossesse de Lily, le thé était devenue ta nouvelle drogue.  
-Merci, souffla Beckett soulagée  
-Ne me remercie pas, je ne sais pas s'il s'est laissé berner aussi facilement, rit Martha, en montrant au serveur son intention de régler la note.

Souriant toutes les deux, elles sortirent du restaurant en se faisant la promesse de continuer ces rendez-vous dans la semaine. Martha avait aussi fait promettre à Kate de l'appeler si elle souhaitait simplement discuter, « une lady aussi belle que toi ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir d'aussi vilaines cernes » avait souri la matriarche, en l'enlaçant avant de la quitter.

Le soir même, Kate avait donné son livre à Lily, et lui avait lu dans la foulée les premiers chapitres devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille.  
Lily avait adoré entrer dans l'univers de Nikki Heat. Connaître, dans la vie réelle , toutes les personnes qui avaient inspiré les personnages fictifs l'aidait aussi à plonger tête baissée dans l'imagination débordante de son père.  
Elle avait, en quelques sorte, appris à mieux connaître son père au travers des frasques et des aventures de Jameson Rook. Plusieurs fois, durant sa lecture, elle avait demandé à sa mère si l'histoire était vraie, Kate avait souri en se remémorant toutes les péripéties qui leur étaient arrivé durant leur partenariat.

La lecture de « Vague de chaleur » chaque soir, depuis mercredi, n'avait pas allégé l'ambiance entre David et Beckett. Il se sentait de plus en plus mis à l'écart, et commençait à perdre patience avec sa fiancée. Le fait qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle refuse de discuter avec lui, l'irritait au plus haut point.

Résolu à désamorcer la situation avant qu'elle n'explose, il avait attendu que Kate dépose Lily chez Martha pour son rendez-vous « filles » du vendredi soir, pour partir se vêtir à la hâte. Une chemise bleue , un jean habillé ainsi que des tennis blanches furent sa tenue quand Beckett le découvrit dans le hall d'entrée.

Surprise de le voir prêt à sortir , elle déposa sa veste et son sac et lui demanda :

-Tu sors ?  
-Non, on sort. Cette semaine , on a pas eu une minute pour discuter, et j'en ai marre de cette guerre froide entre nous. Alors on va aller dîner et discuter comme des gens civilisés, assura-t-il, les mains dans les poches.  
-David, on est le 1 juin  
-Et alors ?  
-C'est l'anniversaire de Lanie, je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière, soupira-t-elle, en se grattant la nuque , ennuyée par la situation.

Discuter avec lui, sans Lily dans les parages, aurait été la meilleure des solutions. Elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce point, et surtout prête à lui faire face. . Seulement aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie fêtait ses 34 ans, et Kate lui avait promis de réserver sa soirée pour une virée des bars.

-Oh…..tu ne peux pas annuler ?  
-C'est ma meilleure amie

\- Et moi ton fiancé!

\- David, soupira-t-elle fatiguée de tous ces conflits  
-Ok, abdiqua-t-il, en allant chercher son cellulaire.

Il voulait bien être patient et compréhensif, mais sa résolution commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait l'impression de toujours passer derrière tout le monde, et de ne pas figurer dans les priorités de Katherine Beckett. Enervé, il composa le numéro d'un ami et lui proposa de le retrouver dans un bar de New-York .

Sentant bien qu'elle l'avait irrité, Kate attendit que son appel soit terminé, et le rejoignit à la cuisine en murmurant :

-Tu sais que si j'avais le choix, je….  
-On a toujours le choix. Et ton premier choix , n'est pas moi...encore.  
-David, elle n'a personne à part moi. Je ne peux pas la planter à la dernière minute parce qu'on n'arrive pas à communiquer. Tu sais que tu es ma priorité avec Lily. Nos problèmes seront toujours là demain matin, on pourra en discuter à ce moment-là, proposa Kate alors qu'il prenait ses clés, et lui déclarait sans un regard  
-Ne m'attends pas.

Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient fâchés à ce point-là tous les deux. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'impression que toute cette crise était partie d'une futilité. Comment avaient-ils pu imploser en aussi peu de temps ?

Inspirant fortement, elle sortit de la cuisine pour lui parler avant sa sortie, mais c'est un hall vide qu'elle découvrit. Il était parti sans un mot et sans un baiser.

 _ **Loft des Castle**_

Entièrement couvertes de boas et de paillettes, Lily et Martha prenaient leur dîner en tête à tête. La petite écoutait attentivement toute la folle jeunesse de sa grand-mère, et les nombreuses péripéties qui en avaient découlées.

Après un repas bien copieux, Martha emmena la petite fille dans sa chambre à coucher pour la mettre en pyjama avant leur habituelle soirée « Disney ». Enfilant son haut de pyjama, Lily lui déclara en y tenant plus:

-Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?  
-Qui ça, chérie?  
-…Papa ? …..Maman a dit qu'il vivait au loft

La tête basse, timidement elle triturait ses doigts en attendant que sa grand-mère lui réponde. Elle n'avait pas été pressée de le voir lundi, mais son entretien avec lui , en plus de sa lecture des Nikki Heat avec sa mère, avaient attisé sa curiosité. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle souhaitait savoir s'ils avaient des points communs: aimait-il le sport comme elle ? Ou les cheesburgers ? Ou les manèges ? Quel était son dessin animé préféré ? Sa couleur préférée ?  
Quelle odeur avait son père quand il la bercerait les soirs ?  
Son coeur commençait tout doucement à se gonfler d'amour pour ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle avait très envie de découvrir.

Elle n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère une seconde rencontre dans la semaine. Les tensions à la maison ne lui avait pas échappé .. Elle avait même pensé faire marche arrière, elle ne souhaitait pas causer du tort à sa mère ou à David, mais…..sa curiosité la poussait vers Rick.

-Il vit ici, oui, répondit Martha en lui caressant la joue.  
-Oh…..il ne voulait pas être ici ?  
-Non, chérie, au contraire….il a adoré te rencontrer…..et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ce soir. Il veut te laisser du temps, et surtout te laisser choisir du moment de votre prochaine rencontre.

Perplexe devant la réponse de sa grand-mère, elle fronça des sourcils tout en réfléchissant aux mots de Martha. En culotte et haut de pyjama, les mains sur ses hanches , elle demanda pour le connaitre un peu plus:

-Maman dit qu'il joue aux balançoires  
-Oh oui…, soupira Martha. Et aux trottinettes…..et aux batailles de polochon….aux constructions de châteaux-forts…ou même aux laser games.  
-Aux laser games ? répéta Lily qui ne connaissait pas ce jeu  
-Oh…..tu devrais lui demander de jouer avec toi…..Je pense que tu vas aimer, assura Martha, en lui tendant son bas de pyjama.

 _ **Bar de New York, 1 heure du matin**_

Attablée à une bar après une énième tournée de vin blanc, Kate reprenait son souffle. Elles avaient dansé comme des folles depuis plus d'une heure. Le corps en sueur, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration en sirotant un peu de raisin blanc. L'alcool avait coulé à flots….trop certainement…..mais quand elle avait rejoint Lanie avec sa mine abattue, sa meilleure amie lui avait déclaré:

« - C'est moi la célibataire sans enfant, sans mec ultra canon qui a eu 34 ans. Alors ôte-moi cette tête de Cosette et viens fêter avec moi la vie ! »

La vie, elles n'avaient pas arrêté de la célébrer, auprès du vin blanc de plusieurs même. Beckett avait accompagné Lanie sur la piste de danse sans rechigner et avait décidé de laisser ses problèmes derrière elle , le temps d'une soiré cette semaine avait été un désastre sentimentale pour elle et elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie avec ses problèmes.

Le verre à la main, elle souriait en apercevant Lanie la rejoindre à leur table :

-Il y a un mec super sympa qui m'a promis une nuit de rêve ! s'exclama, essoufflée, la métisse  
-Et ce mec sympa , il est mignon au moins ? la taquina Beckett  
-Si tu me demandes, si je me vois lui faire de multiples gâteries dans la nuit , la réponse est…..  
-Non, stop ! l'arrêta Kate en riant.  
-Tu es si prude ! se moqua Lanie en prenant, chancelante, une nouvelle gorgée.  
-Je ne suis pas prude !  
-Oh si que tu l'es….tu l'as toujours été !  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, mais il y a des choses qui sont privées, marmonna Beckett  
-Oh arrête, on n'a plus dix ans ! J'en ai 34 et toi…  
-Je sais quel âge j'ai .  
-Ok miss pas prude, sourit Lanie. Jouons à un jeu.  
-Je n'embrasse personne! la dernière fois qu'on a joué à ce jeu, j'ai fini coincé dans un coin avec ce gars bizarre...et en plus, je suis avec David alors les...  
-Mais non, "Melle Prude , je n'embrasse personne" …..jouons au jeu des cinq questions .  
-Oh pas toi aussi ! soupira Kate, qui avait réussi à passer une soirée sans penser à David ou Castle  
-Comment ça, pas moi aussi ?  
-Castle y a joué avec Lily, lundi après-midi  
-Oh mais je ne pensais pas élever mes questions au niveau de la primaire, ricana Lanie, complètement bourrée. Allez, jouons ensemble ! Je te pose une question , tu dois répondre rapidement par un nom et vice-versa.

Voyant que Kate baissait les yeux sur sa boisson et se tortillait, mal à l'aise, sur son tabouret, Lanie la taquina un peu plus en lui suggérant:

-A moins que tu aies peur, Miss Beckett !ou devrais-je dire Miss chochotte !  
-Je n'ai pas peur ! se défendit Kate en buvant, cul sec, son verre de -y pose ta question!  
-Ok, alors je veux un nom à chaque réponse, meilleur sexe insolite , ou et avec qui ?

Déglutissant , Kate se sentait chanceler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'énoncé plus qu'intime de sa question, ou au taux d'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac..  
-Ok , ok, Castle et un vestiaire chez « victoria secret ».  
-Petite…cochonne ! riait Lanie, alors que Beckett se laissait choir contre le mur du bar en souriant, emportée par des souvenirs plus que torrides.

Elle se souvenait de sa surprise quand il l'avait rejointe pendant l'essayage de ses sous-vêtements, de ses mains sur son corps quand elle l'avait chevauché, de ses murmures contre son oreille , de ses gémissements quand Rick l'avait touchée intimement, et de sa difficulté à garder son cri pendant l'extase.

-Une nouvelle question, fit Lanie en la sortant de sa rêverie  
-Et pourquoi c'est pas mon tour ?!  
-Javier dans la salle d'interrogation , lui répondit, du tac au tac, Lanie, sans broncher  
-Oh mon dieu ! Après Ryan dans mon bureau , c'est Espo dans la salle d'interrogation! Mais vous avez quoi avec mon commissariat ?  
-C'est excitant, c'est comme braver un interdit. Tu devrais essayer avec David….Attends, attends, Ryan et Jenny ?! s'écria Lanie, en prenant conscience de la confession de Beckett  
-Oui, apparemment Ryan aime jouer au capitaine, se moqua Kate  
-Ou c'est peut-être Jenny…..des talons hauts, une jupe longue, des lunettes et une posture sévère…..  
-Oh mon Dieu ! stop ! Arrête ! riait aux éclats Beckett

Cette soirée avec Lanie était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait . Une soirée loin de tous ses tracas et tous ses doutes quotidiens. Elle savait pertinemment que, dès le lendemain , elle devrait faire face à David, mais ce soir…ce soir, elle était seulement Kate…pas de Beckett , de Capitaine ou de maman…ce soir, elle pouvait être elle-même avec sa meilleure amie. Leurs rires emplissaient le bar, et tous les regards étaient portés sur ces deux jolies femmes.

-Mon Dieu…..que ça fait du bien ! s'exclamait Kate, en séchant une larme de joie sur son visage  
-A qui le dis-tu !  
-J'avais oublié comme ça faisait du bien de rire !  
-Tu sais…je pense que tu te prends trop la tête.  
-Ah bon ? sourit Beckett, qui adorait les théories de Lanie quand elle était ivre.  
-Oui ! Si on prend la chose différemment… Ta vie est géniale ! Tu as deux mecs super canons qui te courent après.  
-Castle ne me court pas après  
-Ah non ? On est de nouveau retourner à cette époque-là ?  
-Quelle époque ?  
-Cette époque où tu niais avoir des sentiments pour Castle et vice versa.  
-Lanie, soupira Beckett. Il est revenu pour Lily.  
-Et s'il était revenu pour vous deux ? la contra la légiste  
-Ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Mais…..imaginons, qu'il soit revenu pour toi. Qu'il soit toujours amoureux, et qu'il souhaite une seconde chance…allez Sweety, on est toutes les deux…..  
-Lanie…  
-Ok, deuxième question, un seul nom. David et Castle sont sur une bombe, tu ne peux en sauver qu'un seul . David ou Castle ?

Ok , pensa Kate, les théories de Lanie en mode ivrogne n'étaient plus si drôles que ça.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac…..sans jeu de mot. Quelle est ta réponse, qui sauves-tu?

 _ **Washington, bureau du sénat.**_

Assis derrière son bureau de luxe, William Braken était en grande conversation avec un homme.

-Des nouvelles ?  
-Oui. Richard Castle est revenu à New-York.  
-Vous plaisantez ? s'énerva Braken  
-Non. Il ne posera pas de soucis. Il est ici simplement pour la gamine, assura l'homme derrière le combiné.  
-Pour la gamine? Mais vous me prenez pour un idiot ! cracha, excédé, le sénateur. Cet homme remuerait ciel et terre pour cette fliquette ! C'est à cause de lui que le dossier Johanna Beckett a été réouvert !  
-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous assure que Richard Castle ne posera pas de souci.  
-Ah oui ? Mon annonce officielle pour le mandat à la présidence va se faire dans les semaines qui arrivent, vous pensez sérieusement que je vais prendre le risque ?  
-Je…..non.  
-Occupez-vous de la gamine.  
-Je…pardon?  
-Vous avez un problème d'audition? s'impatientait Braken.  
-Elle n'a que six ans.  
-Avertissez sa mère ! Et si elle bouge ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt , balancez la gamine près de la tombe de sa soeur! hurla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Richard Castle ou Kate Beckett ne l'empêcheraient pas d'atteindre ses rêves. Il souhaitait être président des Etats-Unis et ce n'est certainement pas un auteur dépressif ou une mère de famille qui lui feraient barrage. Si la jeune Lily Beckett devait être un exemple , Braken n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui ôter la vie.

* * *

 _ **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour tous vos messages ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux; Chaque chapitre est suivi et commenté alors un grand merci à VOUS !**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kate Beckett, 7 heures du matin**_

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un bateau en plein océan atlantique. Le plafond et le lustre tournoyaient au-dessus de sa tête, alors que son matelas s'amusait à faire des vagues en-dessous d'elle. Elle se revoyait aux côtés de sa mère et de son père, dans ce bateau, en train d'admirer les chutes du Niagara, elle se souvenait de son émerveillement, puis du mal des transports qui l'avait clouée au-dessus du pont supérieur. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi malade, et c'est exactement ce sentiment qui la réveilla à l'aube le lendemain. Gémissant en se tenant la tête, Kate se mettait en position semi assise quand un verre d'aspirine apparut devant ses yeux :

-Tiens, prend ça.  
-Je…..merci, déglutit, nauséeuse, Beckett en prenant son médicament.

Sa soirée avait été arrosée , bien trop arrosée à son goût ce matin . Quand elle était rentrée, ou plutôt était tombée, morte de rire, sur le seuil de son hall d'entrée , elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec son fiancé. Le bruit qu'elle avait engendré, en tentant de rentrer dans l'appartement à 5 heures du matin, avait réveillé, et surtout inquiété David. Sortant du lit, il avait trouvé Kate au sol, pouffant de rire, sa robe remontée jusqu'au-dessus des cuisses.

-Hey, bel étranger ! avait-elle souri en le voyant  
-Ma parole, tu en tiens une bonne. Tu ne t'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Où est Lanie ? fit-il, en regardant à l'extérieur de l'appartement, pour tenter d'y apercevoir la métisse  
-Dans le taxi qui m'a déposée, elle est encore moins fraîche que moi, avoua-t-elle fièrement. Quoi ? C'est un exploit ! rit-elle devant son regard .  
-Elle aurait dû rentrer avec toi…..si elle est dans le même état que toi , elle ne devrait pas être seule…  
-Oh mais elle ne l'est pas! rigola-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures sur le sol  
-Quoi? Je croyais que vous n'étiez que toutes les deux ?  
-On a démarré à deux, mais fini à trois, sourit Beckett en tentant de se lever  
-Heu…..à trois ? s'agenouilla David, pour la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle vacillait tout sourire  
-Quoi ?  
-A trois ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas fait un gang bang ! rit-elle en comprenant son inquiétude. C'est juste un type qu'elle a rencontré dans ce bar, et avec qui elle va fêter dignement son trente quatrième anniversaire  
-Kate, c'est pas sérieux, soupira-t-il, inquiet. Il pourrait être dangereux ou….  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis peut-être ivre morte, mais pas idiote, assura-t-elle en enlaçant ses mains autour de son cou. J'ai fait une recherche sur lui avec le logiciel du poste sur mon portable quand j'étais dans les toilettes  
-Tu as fait quoi ?  
-Je n'allais pas la laisser rentrer avec un psychopathe, sourit-elle .  
-Ok…. Alors elle ne craint rien ?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas…..Je ne le connais pas intimement, le garçon, le taquina-t-elle, ivre morte . Mais elle devrait s'en sortir !  
-Tu n'es pas possible, sourit-il, attendri par sa mine réjouie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des jours…..Allez viens, on va aller te coucher avec une aspirine, madame la marrante.

Tendrement, il l'avait relevée, puis, s'apercevant de son manque d'équilibre, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras pour l'emmener au lit. Lui souriant de toutes ses dents, Beckett lui demanda, en caressant ses cheveux derrière sa nuque :

-Tu t'entraînes pour la nuit de noces ?  
-J'espère bien que tu seras pas aussi pompette le jour du mariage, avoua-t-il en la déposant sur le lit. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une aspirine.

Quand il était revenu, il l'avait trouvée endormie au milieu du lit . Malgré tous ses efforts pour lui faire avaler son médicament, il avait abandonné devant son entêtement à dormir.

La bonne humeur et le sourire de Kate avaient laissé place, ce matin , à des gémissements de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire autant, soupira-t-elle en sentant son estomac faire des vagues  
-Si ça peut d'aider, Lanie doit être dans un pire état, apparemment , murmura David en la contemplant.  
-Lanie ! Oh mon Dieu, elle est partie avec ce gars, fit-elle, soudainement inquiète  
-Elle va bien  
-Quoi ? Non, je…..  
-Tu as fait une recherche sur le bonhomme qu'elle a ramené, tu te souviens ?

Fronçant les sourcils, en réfléchissant aux propos de David, elle fit soudainement les yeux ronds en s'exclamant :

-Oh mon Dieu! J'ai utilisé les ressources de la police à des fins personnelles  
-Dans les toilettes , en plus ! rit-il devant son effarement

Malgré sa cuite de la veille, ses cheveux en bataille , son eye-liner qui avait coulé sous ses yeux et sa mine blanchâtre, Kate était encore à couper le souffle. Le coeur de David se serra en repensant à toute cette semaine, à leur bataille et à son départ de la veille. Il se sentait dépassé par les événements, mais aussi mis à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kate, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûr de ces sentiments.

-Kate, il faudrait qu'on parle et je...  
-Attends, le coupa-t-elle, en sortant en trombe de son lit pour partir vider son estomac dans les toilettes.

 _ **Loft des Castle, 9h du matin**_

Riant aux éclats, Lily regardait sa grand-mère tenter une figure de style très à la mode à l'école. Sur un air de « Gangnam style » de Psy, Martha s'agitait au milieu du salon en sautillant sous les rires de sa petite fille :

-C'est pas comme ça !  
-Mais si, regarde ! souriait Martha devant le clip à la télé.

Dès le début de la chanson, Lily s'était levée de son tabouret de cuisine pour partir danser en criant qu'elle adorait cette musique. Tout d'abord souriante devant l'entrain de sa petite fille , Martha l'avait ensuite rejointe quand la petite lui avait affirmé que seuls les jeunes pouvaient danser là-dessus. Piquée au vif, la matriarche tentait par tous les moyens, en esquissant tous les mouvements de danse, de lui démontrer le contraire.

-Gram's ! riait toujours Lily . Lève plus les mains pour faire le lasso !  
-Allez, viens danser avec ta grand-mère , jeune fille !

\- T'es trop drôle !

 _ **Appartement de Beckett, 10h**_

Après plusieurs rejets dans les toilettes, un grog et une douche, Kate se sentait un mieux. Son mal de tête avait légèrement diminué et ses nausées s'étaient calmées. Seule une extrême fatigue l'enveloppait dorénavant. Réfléchissant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller affronter David. Ce matin , il avait tenté un début de conversation qui avait été avorté par l'estomac plus que précaire de Kate. Il avait alors décidé de la laisser se reposer un moment. Installé sur le canapé, il se levait régulièrement pour lui remonter les cheveux au-dessus de la cuvette, ou pour lui concocter un grog fait maison.

Beckett se sentait tellement misérable à cet instant. Toute la semaine elle l'avait évité, et malgré une dispute la veille, il était encore là ce matin pour l'aider et la soutenir. Soupirant, elle baissa la tête au-dessus de l'évier, en repensant aux paroles qu'elle avait avouées à Lanie dans la soirée.

Toute la nuit lui revenait d'un seul coup….

 _Flashback._

- _Ok, deuxième question, un seul nom. David et Castle sont sur une bombe, tu ne peux en sauver qu'un . David ou Castle ?_

 _Ok , pensa Kate, les théories de Lanie en mode ivrogne n'étaient pas si drôles que ça._

 _-Tic, tac, tic, tac…..sans jeu de mot. Quelle est ta réponse, qui sauves-tu?_  
 _-Castle, soupira Beckett alors que Lanie s'extasiait. C'est le père de mon enfant, si on est en présence d'une bombe, je ne veux pas faire de Lily une orpheline, ajouta Kate, comme pour alléger son aveu._  
 _-Tu plaisantes, là ? fit Lanie en la voyant nier encore ses sentiments_  
 _-Non. Je ne vais pas tuer son père !_  
 _-Ok…..reformulons la question, alors…._  
 _-Lanie, soupira Kate. Je vais épouser David…..Je vais faire ma vie avec lui, je croyais que tu en étais heureuse d'ailleurs._  
 _-Je le suis. Que tu épouses David ou que tu épouses Castle, je serai heureuse…..à une seule condition , que tu épouses le bon. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour David mais…..Sweety, on parle de Rick Castle. On parle du type qui a repoussé toutes tes limites depuis que tu le connais! Celui qui t'a sauvé la vie, ou qui t'a rendu le sourire, ou …._  
 _\- C'est bon, je sais qui est Castle._

 _Baissant le regard sur sa boisson, Kate sentit son coeur se serrer. Tous les mots employés par sa meilleure amie étaient les bons. C'était Rick Castle…..son partenaire, son meilleur ami…..l'homme pour qui elle aurait tout abandonné…..l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que sa propre vie…l'homme qui l'avait détruite à son départ._

 _-Dernière question ….En fait, elle est en deux parties, ajouta Lanie, pensivement._  
 _-Lanie, arrêtons ce jeu._  
 _-Dernière question, insista-t-elle en chancelant pour prendre la bouteille au milieu de la table. Quand tu étais avec Rick, il y a six ans, si je t'avais demandé où tu te voyais dans dix ans, et surtout comment …. qu'aurais-tu répondu ?_  
 _-Je n'en sais rien. On n'était ensemble que depuis six mois alors…._  
 _-Tu as gardé son enfant. Tu l'as pleuré comme jamais. Tu l'as traqué dans tous les recoins. Alors s'il te plaît, réponds juste à cette question. Où te voyais-tu à l'époque ? insista-t-elle alors que Kate buvait un nouveau verre._  
 _-Mariée…je me voyais mariée._  
 _-Et ?_  
 _-Et avec des enfants. Je me voyais aussi certainement Capitaine, ajouta-t-elle pour minimiser ses aveux._

 _Elle n'avait plus repensé à ses rêves ou ses espoirs avec Rick depuis des années. Elle les avait comme rangés secrètement dans un tiroir au fond de son coeur….,elle avait ensuite ouvert un nouveau tiroir avec David, en s'efforçant à ne pas penser à celui juste en-dessous. Alors se retrouver dans ce bar, totalement ivre, avec Lanie, en révélant tous ces secrets la déstabilisait. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de trouver quelque chose qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier…_

 _-Très bien, donc tu te voyais mariée, avec des enfants, et Capitaine._  
 _-J'en ai deux sur trois, soupira mélancoliquement Kate._  
 _-Un et demi sur trois, Lily est la seule enfant…..tu as dit « des » enfants._  
 _-Tu joues sur les mots_  
 _-C' est important pour la suite. Maintenant, à l'heure actuelle, où te vois-tu dans dix ans, et comment ?_

 _Soupirant fortement , Kate se laissa choir contre le mur derrière elle en fermant les yeux. Elle voyait très bien où Lanie souhaitait l'emmener, mais pour une raison qui la terrifiait, elle avait peur de l'avouer à voix haute. Comme si le dire…trahirait toutes ses paroles des dernières semaines ou ses gestes envers David. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à le nier désormais, et encore moins à sa meilleure amie. Revoir Rick avait fait ressurgir toutes ses insécurités et ses peurs, et finalement c'est sa relation avec son fiancé qui en pâtissait._

 _-Allez, Honey….., c'est juste moi. Aucun jugement ou jubilation…..dis-moi, où te vois-tu ?_  
 _-Je ne sais pas si je serai encore Capitaine. Je veux dire, j'aime mon travail de flic, mais toute cette paperasse me gonfle. Si j'ai choisi d'être flic, c'est pour les victimes, pour leur rendre justice, et ce n'est pas en choisissant les couleurs de la salle de pause que j'y arrive. Le travail de terrain me manque énormément….. Mais il y a Lily, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas rentrer un soir…..je ne veux pas lui faire vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Mais je ne sais pas, Lanie…je ne m'épanouis pas dans ce que je fais…..alors j'espère ne pas choisir la couleur de la salle de pause encore pendant les dix prochaines années._  
 _-Tu veux faire quoi, alors ? sourit-elle, enfin heureuse que Beckett prenne conscience de sa lassitude au boulot._

 _Auparavant elle s'épanouissait dans son boulot en rendant justice, mais à présent, c'était terrée derrière un bureau empli de dossiers qu'elle survivait depuis la naissance de Lily. Elle en avait oublié, à force, qui avait pu être le lieutenant Katherine Beckett. Et c'est cette remise en question professionnelle que Lanie tentait de lui faire entendre depuis des années._

 _-Je ne sais pas…j'y réfléchis…..beaucoup en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie professionnelle, mais… Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi._  
 _-Tu vas trouver, Sweety…. Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver une solution._  
 _-Et pour ce qui est de ma vie personnelle…. Je me vois avec Lily, continua-t-elle en tournant sa paille dans son verre, le regard dans le vague et mélancolique_

 _Attendant la suite, Lanie l'observait. Kate avait baissé de nouveau la tête, et murmurait :_

 _-J'aime David…énormément. Mais je ne sais pas si cet amour est suffisant pour construire une vie…et je me déteste pour ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je remets tout en question._  
 _-Chérie_  
 _-Pourquoi je doute autant ? Je veux dire, j'étais sûre de moi il y a quelques semaines, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais certaine de vouloir l'épouser, et peut-être de fonder une famille avec lui…..j'avais encore besoin de temps…..mais maintenant…je ne sais pas…. Quand j'ai vu Rick… Quand je parle à Rick, bafouilla-t-elle, le coeur en berne._  
 _-Tu l'aimes encore ?_  
 _-Bien sûr…..mais c'est pas ça, gémit-elle. Je ne fais pas une crise avant mariage, pour revenir avec mon ex. Je ne veux pas retourner avec Castle…..ça fait trop mal….. L'aimer, ça fait trop mal. Il m'a blessée Lanie, je sais que c'est petit ou mesquin par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu…..mais…..il m'a détruite, pleurait-elle désormais._  
 _-Chérie, soupira Lanie, en la prenant dans ses bras._  
 _-Je crois que je ne pourrai pas aimer David comme j'ai aimé Rick….., et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me rassure…..David ne pourra pas me blesser comme Castle l'a fait…Je l'aime, mais pas comme j'ai pu aimer Rick._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Les yeux rougis devant son miroir, elle se détestait pour les mots qu'elle avait eus la veille. Elle ne savait pas si l'alcool l'avait aidée, ou si c'était simplement la présence de sa meilleure amie, mais …..les paroles qu'elles avaient échangées, ainsi que leurs confidences, changeaient dorénavant toute la donne.  
Elle avait pris conscience du problème de son couple: c'était elle…..elle et sa fichue peur de l'engagement.

Tout ceci n'était pas lié à ses sentiments envers David…. Tout était à cause de la blessure que Rick avait faite à son coeur. Jamais plus, elle ne pourrait laisser toutes ses barrières tomber à nouveau…..jamais plus, elle ne voulait aimer quelqu'un à ce point…Non…..elle ne pouvait pas , c'était trop dur…..la chute avait été trop dure. Si Lily n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez dans les mois qui suivirent le départ de Rick, Kate ne serait plus là aujourd'hui, elle le savait…..elle n'aurait jamais pu se relever de la perte de Castle.

Elle qui se croyait guérie aujourd'hui…elle, qui se sentait prête pour un avenir à deux, avait pris conscience que jamais plus elle ne pourrait avoir tout ça…..Jamais elle ne pourrait faire tomber ce mur qui barricadait son coeur à nouveau . Elle pensait l'avoir fait…mais elle se bernait elle-même.

Essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore le long de sa joue, elle inspira fortement. Elle devait lui parler, elle devait s'expliquer…..et elle était terrifiée, elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal…..elle l'aimait…. Mais certainement pas assez pour l'épouser. Elle avait besoin de temps ? D'espace ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre , elle avait pris conscience que son coeur ne s'était pas relevé de la perte de Castle.

 _ **Loft des Castle**_

Assise sur le sol du salon, un crayon à la main et son livre de coloriage ouvert sur la table basse, Lily réfléchissait à toute cette dernière semaine, pendant que sa grand-mère se débattait avec ses cheveux.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ta mère arrive à te natter les couettes aussi facilement, marmonna la matriarche, en prenant un élastique près d'elle.  
-Elle fait ça depuis que je suis toute petite  
-Moi aussi, et regarde…..je n'y arrive toujours pas, soupira-t-elle  
-Mais si, Grand-mère…. C'est juste que tu es plus lente, argumenta innocemment la petite, en haussant les épaules, alors que Martha la dévisageait derrière son dos  
-Dis aussi que je suis vieille, fit-elle, outrée  
-Mais non  
-Ah quand même!  
-Tu es plus mature, comme dirait Grand-père  
-Dois-je me sentir flattée ou offensée? rétorqua Martha, en terminant enfin la coiffure de Lily  
-Flattée. Etre mature, c'est une chose rare  
-Ah bon ? sourit-elle devant l'argumentation de sa petite fille  
-Oui , c'est maman qui le dit sans arrêt à oncle Javier et oncle Kévin« Quand vous serez matures tous les deux, j'aurai enfin fini votre éducation! La maturité est une chose rare pour vous deux ! », imita Lily, tout sourire  
-Elle le disait aussi beaucoup à ton père, sourit Martha, nostalgique.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, il était toujours prompt à faire des pitreries ou des bêtises, et ta mère lui demandait fréquemment quand il finirait par grandir  
-Elle dit ça quand je l'exaspère  
-Ton père avait ce don-là aussi…

Souriante, la petite déposa ses feutres sur la table basse pour se retourner en face de sa grand-mère. De ses grand yeux bleus, elle l'observait en silence, en cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur depuis quelques jours. Elle aimait ces moments avec sa grand-mère…ces moments secrets de pure complicité où toutes les confidences pouvaient être dites, toutes les bêtises avouées…et aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'un de ces moments. Sentant la mine soucieuse de sa petite-fille, Martha lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui murmura :

-Quel est le souci, jeune fille ?  
-Tout va bien, chuchota timidement la petite  
-Lily? Allez, dis-moi…..tu le sais, chérie, tout ce qui se dit en ces lieux sacrés sont….  
-Sacrés, termina la petite, qui savait que sa grand-mère ne trahirait pas sa confiance.  
-Exactement. Alors quel est le problème ? fit soucieuse Martha, en la voyant si hésitante alors qu'elle était si enjouée quelques minutes auparavant.  
-Je ne sais pas…..je me demande juste …. Maman et David se disputent  
-Ce sont des grandes personnes, et même les grandes personnes peuvent avoir des désaccords  
-Je crois que c'est à cause de papa  
-Chérie...  
-Je ne veux pas que maman ait des soucis avec David à cause de papa ou de moi, soupira-t-elle, le coeur lourd  
-De toi ?  
-David….. Il voulait m'adopter, il voulait être mon papa….. Il peut toujours ?  
-Je….C'est ce que tu veux ? fit Martha, troublée par la tournure et la tension soudaine de cette conversation  
-Je ne veux pas causer de souci  
-Tu ne causes aucun souci, mon trésor…..au contraire, tu es notre rayon de soleil à tous. Et seul ton bonheur compte.  
-Je veux que maman soit heureuse aussi. Son bonheur compte aussi.

Lily se sentait tiraillée entre son désir de connaître son père et son amour pour sa mère et David. Elle ne souhaitait porter préjudice à aucun d'entre eux. Elle aimait David…..énormément, mais elle ressentait comme un besoin viscéral de connaître ses origines, et elle avait l'impression de faire du mal à son entourage en tentant cette découverte.

-Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que maman et David ont des désaccords qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle va se marier, elle l'aime, et ce n'est pas quelques disputes qui vont changer ça.  
-Je le sais  
-Et tu vas avoir la chance d'avoir deux papas. Tu n'as pas à choisir, mon coeur, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours David et ton père près de toi.  
-Je ne sais pas encore si je le veux près de moi, avoua la petite, en faisant référence à son père.  
-Je le sais, sourit la matriarche, en la voyant se débattre avec toutes ses émotions. Tout va bien se passer.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis, assura Martha en l'enlaçant tendrement.

 _ **Appartement de Beckett.**_

Le coeur lourd, la tête dans un étau , elle déambula jusqu'à l'ilot central où se trouvait son fiancé. Affublée d'un simple jogging et d'un débardeur blanc, elle attrapa au vol un élastique pour attacher négligemment ses cheveux, alors que David lui demandait, inquiet:

-Tu te sens mieux ?  
-Un peu mieux  
-Jamais encore, je ne t'avais vue dans un état pareil  
-Je…..oui…..merci pour m'avoir couchée et le reste, avoua-t-elle timidement, en repensant à tous ses gestes tendres quand il l'avait accompagnée aux toilettes  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier…..je suis juste inquiet, soupira-t-il, éreinté par cette nuit et par toute cette semaine  
-David, je…..  
-Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît…Je…..Je ne comprends pas , Kate. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se bat. Avant ton départ à Charleston, on construisait un avenir ensemble…., je veux dire, tu commençais même à regarder de nouveaux appartements, et maintenant…. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout est remis en question. Comment peut-on se déchirer en si peu de temps ?….. Je sais que Lily a le droit de connaitre son père, et je sais qu'il va devoir faire partie de cet avenir que nous construisons ensemble, mais…..mais j'ai l'impression que tu doutes…..et c'est ça qui me terrifie.

Relevant le regard sur elle et la voyant au bord des larmes, il fit le tour de l'ilôt central et vint l'enlacer tendrement. D'une main, il caressa ses cheveux, alors que sa bouche murmurait sur son front :

-Je t'aime tellement…..plus que tout au monde…..toi et Lily. Vous êtes ma vie. Ne me repousse pas….. On peut y arriver, Kate  
-David, sanglota-t-elle, en s'accrochant aux pans de sa chemise  
-Si c'est du temps que tu demandes, je veux bien attendre…..je ne veux pas te pousser…je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer…..on peut y arriver , tu sais. Mais il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux…pour qu'on y arrive , il va falloir discuter.

La serrant un peu plus contre son torse, il huma son odeur de cerise alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. La tête nichée entre ses pectoraux, elle était bouleversée par tous ces derniers jours, par le retour de Rick , par les doutes qu'il avait semés dans son coeur, par ses disputes avec David, par les mots de ce dernier, et par la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Comment pouvait-elle se marier avec un homme sans se donner entièrement à lui ? Comment pouvait-elle mériter autant d'amour et de compassion de sa part, après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer ? Elle n'avait fait que le repousser, et nier tous les faits qu'il soulignait.

Elle l'aimait….oui, elle le savait, et elle avait peur de le perdre…seulement elle lui devait la vérité.

\- Kate, chérie…..dis quelque chose.

* * *

 _ **Allez un nouveau chapitre...je suis un peu à la bourre mais je lis avec beaucoup d'attention toutes vos reviews. Promis la prochaine fois , je commente...je vous remercie pour votre assiduité , c'est un réel de plaisir de converser avec vous tous et de savoir qu'on ai lu.**_

 _ **Allez, avant de vous laisser avant la baignade ^^, je vous promets un nouveau chapitre rapidement ^^. A plus tout le monde et merci par avance pour vos commentaires!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 20**

Comme tous les lundis matins depuis six ans, Martha se levait à l'aube pour pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur matinale et du lever de soleil avec Alexis. C'était un rituel ô combien important pour la matriarche. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ne rater aucun lundi matin en compagnie de sa petite-fille.

Quand elle était toute petite , Alexis était très angoissée par la ponctualité à l'école. Elle avait toujours peur d'être en retard ou d'oublier quelque chose. Alors régulièrement, elle se levait à l'aube afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer et de petit-déjeuner. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres du loft, et c'est avec un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange à la main que Martha la découvrait les lundis matins à son retour de soirée.

-Alexis, chérie, il n'est que six heures du matin, soupirait sa grand-mère en déposant veste et chaussures à l'entrée du Loft

-Hum….il n'est que six heures et tu ne rentres que maintenant ? souriait la petite de toutes ses dents

-Sache qu'il n'y pas meilleur remède pour la bonne humeur et l'entrain, à mon âge, qu'une très bonne soirée .

Tendrement, Martha se rapprochait de sa petite-fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, alors que le soleil faisait une belle apparition à l'horizon.

-Tu devrais encore être au lit. Tu n'as que douze ans et….

-Et toi, tu devrais être couchée depuis 20 heures, tu as …

-Attention, on ne donne pas l'âge de ses aînées, l'interrompit Martha gentiment.

-J'aime bien prendre mon temps , gram's…..et c'est beau , non ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le lever de soleil

-Oui…..c'est beau.

\- J'aime regarder le soleil s'éveiller en même temps que moi le matin…. C'est rassurant.

Au fil des années, elles avaient pris l'habitude de regarder l'horizon et ses merveilles, ensemble, chaque lundi matin. Ces souvenirs si précieux à son coeur rendaient très souvent la matriarche nostalgique. Sa petite-fille lui manquait atrocement…..à chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque lundi matin….

Déambulant dans le loft pour prendre son sac et ses chaussures, afin de rejoindre le cimetière avant les premières lueurs du soleil, elle s'interrompit en entendant le son du clavier. Comme un vieux souvenir , le bruit très distinct de chaque touche lui renvoyait du baume au coeur.

Tout d'abord, stupéfaite , elle s'avança à pas feutrés vers le bureau de son fils pour le découvrir, assis derrière son ordinateur, le regard concentré, la mine fatiguée mais réjouie, et les mains glissant sur le clavier comme une vieille mais ô combien délicieuse habitude.

Il écrivait….encore et encore…..sans relâche depuis hier soir. Ses premiers pas furent plus que laborieux quand l'ordinateur s'était allumé devant lui en dévoilant son écran de veille « tu devrais écrire ».

-Oh sans blague, avait-il marmonné dans sa barbe.

Le regard fixé sur cet ordinateur, il était tétanisé à l'idée de ne plus savoir faire…..de ne plus pouvoir écrire une nouvelle ligne. Ses yeux s'étaient ensuite posés sur le cadre-photo à sa droite. Une très vieille photo de lui et de sa fille , main dans la main , dans les rues de New-York. Les yeux emplis de larmes et la culpabilité l'étreignant , il avait reculé ses mains du clavier comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Pouvait-il écrire ? Et reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans Alexis ? Avait-il encore le droit au bonheur sans elle ?

Il se sentait misérable rien qu'en respirant sans elle….en souriant…..alors écrire…..c'était un pas énorme pour lui. Un pas vers son ancienne vie…..Un pas vers Rick Castle, auteur à succès et père modèle. Un pas vers un avenir sans Alexis.

Déglutissant, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour inspirer fortement. Sa respiration s'accélérait et son coeur se serrait rien qu'à la réalité d'un avenir sans elle .

Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il dévia son regard vers la photo de Kate et lui. Une jolie photo de couple qu'ils avaient prise lors d'un de leurs nombreux pique-niques à Central Park sous leur saule-pleureur. Il la tenait fermement dans les bras tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il se souvenait de ce moment où ils avaient pris ce selfie . Il n'avait pas arrêté de geindre qu'il n'avait aucune photo d'eux deux et Kate avait rétorqué :

-Tu as un album entier de photos de nous

-Non, j'ai un album entier de nous et des gars…. Un album entier de notre partenariat…..et j'aimerais bien pouvoir ouvrir un nouvel album aujourd'hui...Tu sais un album sans Javier et Ryan.

Emue par ses mots, Kate lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé tendrement alors que les bras de Castle l'avait enveloppée dans une délicieuse étreinte. Quand le baiser s'était achevé, Beckett lui avait tendu son téléphone pour laisser apparaître une joli photo d'eux deux enlacés.

-Tu nous as pris en photo ? s'était-il étonné

-Hum….peut-être que c'est moi qui ai envie d'ouvrir un nouvel album, Mr Castle, avait-elle gémi en reprenant ses lèvres en otage.

Avec une infinie tendresse, il caressa le cliché en soupirant…elle lui manquait terriblement….sa voix, son sourire, son rire, ses bras, ses baisers, tout d'elle lui manquait .

Secrètement, et sûrement très égoïstement, il avait espéré qu'elle l'attende. Qu'elle soit là lors de son retour et qu'elle lui tende les bras sans aucune rancune. Rick savait que c'était impossible, il l'avait quittée sans un regard , sans une parole…..elle n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie un fantôme.

Perdu devant son bureau , il avait ensuite pris dans les mains la photo de Lily qu'il avait récemment déposée.

Cette après-midi, Kate lui avait envoyé un texto…un SMS qui avait agi comme un catalyseur en lui.

« On vient de terminer Vague de Chaleur. Lily a adoré…..vraiment. Elle a appris à nous connaître un peu mieux grâce à tes écrits. Si tu es disponible demain après-midi après l'école, comme la semaine dernière, elle serait heureuse de jouer avec toi au parc. KB»

Ce simple message de quelques lignes avaient en un instant rallumé une lueur dans le regard de Castle. Sa fille aimait son livre, et elle voulait jouer avec lui. Jamais encore, il n'aurait cru possible de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau un tel moment de joie.

Il n'avait pas tardé pour donner une réponse à Beckett et il était parti dans son bureau pour réfléchir. Lily aimait Vague de chaleur…..et grâce à ce roman pour enfant, il avait l'occasion de créer un lien avec elle.

Il détenait les autres romans en format enfant, car malgré le fait qu'Alexis lui répétait qu'elle était assez grande pour lire ses écrits, Rick avait continué à publier un exemplaire de roman pour enfant à chaque sortie officielle. Tous les Nikki Heat «version kids » ornaient son étagère du haut, dans sa bibliothèque et il sourit en prenant le prochain sur la liste de lecture de Lily « Nikki Heat, mise à nue ».

Il allait lui emmener la suite demain après-midi, et il espérait pouvoir parler ou jouer un peu plus avec sa fille.

Tournant sur lui-même , il observa pendant plusieurs minutes son ordinateur, puis , avec un brin d'hésitation, il s'était installé sur sa chaise et avait remis les mains sur le clavier. Il se devait de se faire violence et d'avancer sans Alexis. Il avait Lily aujourd'hui, et tout comme sa citrouille , elle méritait d'avoir un père digne de ce nom à ces côtés…..et Castle savait que la seule manière d'y arriver était en retrouvant ses racines lui-même.

C'est donc en pleine inspiration que Martha le découvrit le lendemain. Il avait passé la nuit à écrire…..une prouesse qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis six ans. Il s'était délecté du flux de son imagination, du bruit du clavier , de l'odeur des nombreux cafés qui avaient parfumé son bureau cette nuit…..

-Tu écris ? demanda, stupéfaite et heureuse, Martha devant la porte.

Au son de la voix de sa mère, il s'arrêta brusquement, comme pris en faute, et releva un visage fatigué mais ô combien rayonnant :

-Oui….l'inspiration revient…

-Tu…. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie

-Attends, je n'ai écrit qu'un seul chapitre, alors ne crie pas victoire tout de suite

-Un chapitre entier !

-Mère, sourit Rick devant son enthousiasme

-Alors c'est un nouveau roman ? Quel est le héros ? L'histoire ?

-Doucement, rit-il tout en s'étirant, éreinté. Quelle heure est-il ?

-5H30 du matin, allez, dis-moi tout Richard

-5h30! Mais que fais-tu levée si tôt ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu ne rentres que maintenant?

-Non, j'ai dormi toute la nuit…je me suis levée pour faire un tour

-Un tour ? répéta Castle, intrigué

-Alors, ce nouveau roman ? éluda Martha

-Mère, où vas-tu à 5h30 du matin ?

-Je vais au cimetière…..j'y vais tous les lundis matins pour regarder le soleil avec elle, murmura-t-elle, peinée

-Oh…..le lever du soleil, chuchota Castle, en repensant à tous les matins où il avait surpris Alexis en admiration devant les fenêtres du Loft.

 ** _Commissariat de police , bureau du Capitaine du douzième_**

Assise depuis des heures dans la même position, Kate commençait à fatiguer. Son week-end n'avait pas été de tout repos, et ce lundi au travail était rempli de paperasse administrative. Les heures défilaient mais la pile de dossiers devant ses yeux ne diminuait pas. Elle se demandait comment Montgomery ou Gates arrivaient à relever la tête de tous ces papiers.

Soupirant pour la vingtième fois en une heure, elle releva les yeux sur la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrait.

-Bonjour Sweety, déclara, éreintée, Lanie

-Hey, toi. Bien rentrée?

-Hum, Hum.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée…..boire n'est plus de mon âge

-Attends, tu peux répéter, que j'enregistre ta déposition avant le prochain week-end, la taquina-t-elle

-Très drôle, marmonna Lanie en se laissant choir sur le sofa du bureau de Kate. Alors…..de quelle couleur sera la salle de pause ? fit son amie, en apercevant tous ces dossiers devant elle

-Tu te souviens de la conversation, gémit Beckett

Elle avait secrètement espéré que sa meilleure amie oublie cette partie de la soirée. Elle culpabilisait énormément pour tous les mots qu'elle avait pu confesser. Non pas qu'elle ne les pensait pas…non…..mais elle se sentait misérable de n'avoir pris conscience de tout ça que maintenant. Si elle avait agi avec son coeur…..elle n'aurait certainement pas fait souffrir David samedi matin.

-J'ai peut-être 34 ans mais je ne suis pas sénile, rétorqua Lanie, amusée par sa mine déçue

-J'avais espéré que le vin serait de mon côté, avoua Kate

-Oh arrête, tu n'as rien fait ou dit de catastrophique …et puis si mes souvenirs sont bons , c'est moi qui ai ramené un inconnu chez moi…très bel inconnu au passage. Alors niveau agissement , je suis la gagnante.

-Tu vas le revoir ? demanda Beckett, avec l'espoir de détourner la conversation

-Non

-Pourquoi ? il avait l'air sympa et il était mignon

-Et endurant…très endurant, sourit-elle, en repensant à leurs exploits du week-end

-Encore mieux ! Laisse-lui une chance

-Kate, c'était simplement un coup d'un soir…je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec ce type ou le laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas

-Hum…..pas comme moi, soupira tristement Kate, en repensant aux espoirs déçus de David

-Toi ? Oh arrête donc de dramatiser, tu doutes…..il n'y a rien de mal à ça . Je dirais même que c'est humain.

-Lanie….Je ne peux pas continuer à le laisser espérer un mariage ou une famille. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, je le serai certainement jamais.

-Tu as simplement besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans toutes tes émotions. En l'espace de quelques jours, toute ta vie a été chamboulée …..tu as le droit d'être bouleversée et de réclamer un peu d'espace.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Kate fut interrompue par deux coups à la porte. Levant le regard , elle aperçut le sergent Findson lui déposer un nouveau dossier.

-ll ne manque que votre signature, Capitaine

-Merci Findson, déclara Beckett avec lassitude.

La pile ne faisait qu'augmenter malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle engageait à la faire diminuer.

-Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à ta vie professionnelle aussi , suggéra Lanie en voyant son air morose

-Hum…du temps , je vais en avoir maintenant….David est parti, avoua Kate, la boule au ventre

-David…..quoi ? balbutia la métisse, alors que Beckett révélait ses yeux rougis

-Oh Sweety…..Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je lui ai dit la vérité, Lanie…je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir lui offrir l'avenir qu'il désirait…..Je lui ai tout dit

-Et il est parti?

-Chez un ami…. Quelque temps…..il me laisse un peu d'espace pour faire le tri dans mes idées. Tu aurais dû voir son regard…..on aurait dit un petit garçon effrayé et blessé. Je l'aime…..et je lui fais du mal.

-Honey, tu te cherches simplement

-Et si ….et si je n'étais pas capable d'aimer ? Je veux dire, ma vie personnelle a toujours été un désastre…..Je …..je pensais que David était vraiment le bon …..et puis….

-Oui ?

-Castle est revenu, avoua-t-elle, la voix emplie de trémolos, en séchant ses larmes

-Je pense que tu devrais passer du temps avec lui

-Avec qui ?

-Castle

-Non!

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que…..parce que je n'éloigne pas mon fiancé pour flirter avec mon ex…je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Qui te parle de flirter, sourit Lanie sans la lâcher du regard . Je te conseille simplement de prendre un peu de temps pour toi…..de faire le point. C'est tout l'enjeu de l'éloignement de David, non ? Que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu veux ?

-Et ce que je veux n'est pas Castle, soupira Kate, qui sentait bien que Lanie, Martha, et même son père prenaient le parti de Rick.

-Chérie….Castle a toujours su révéler la meilleure part de toi-même, à te pousser dans de nouvelles aventures, à te montrer un nouveau chemin. Il a révélé la flic qui était en toi…..la femme aussi.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Passe du temps en famille. Lily en a besoin aussi. Elle a besoin de vous voir évoluer tous les deux. Passez du temps tous les trois. Discutez, apprenez à vous pardonner pour construire une famille digne de ma filleule. Si tu veux savoir qui tu es…retrouve-toi en tant que femme. S'isoler pour réfléchir à soi-même est pas mal en soi, alors trouve-toi un nouveau but professionnel, vis un peu pour toi…et quand tout roulera comme sur des roulettes…..je suis certaine que tu sauras avec qui tu voudras faire ta vie.

-Comme sur des roulettes, hein ?

-Oui…et puis prendre de la distance avec David n'exclut pas quelques galipettes de temps en temps, la taquina-t-elle

-Lanie !

 ** _New-York, dans un immeuble insalubre._**

Avançant lentement, il regardait, observait chaque recoin de cet immeuble. Arme au poing, il scrutait tous les détails quand un homme d'origine africaine apparut devant lui.

-Je vous attendais.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ? assura l'homme, en rangeant son arme dans son étui

-Notre patron n'est pas satisfait de votre travail de terrain. Je suis ici pour oeuvrer à sa quête.

-Tout est sous contrôle. Je l'ai dit au sénateur, Kate Beckett ne posera pas de problèmes

-Il vous a aussi donné un ordre direct

-Comment voulez-vous que je menace la petite sans faire voler ma couverture ! s'indigna l'indic. Je vous assure qu'elle ne reprendra pas l'affaire Johanna Beckett , elle a trop à perdre, elle a une gamine.

-Le sénateur Braken m'a envoyé ici pour deux choses, affirma le métis d'une centaine de kilos en costume-cravate. La première, annoncer à mademoiselle Beckett que les termes de l'accord qu'elle avait avec le sénateur sont caducs. A la moindre enquête, au moindre faux pas, contrairement à vous, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre la vie de cette gamine. Le capitaine Beckett doit savoir qui a le pouvoir désormais.

-Vous êtes ici pour menacer Beckett ? Alors pourquoi suis-je encore là ! s'indigna l'agent en sentant que son temps à espionner Katherine Beckett venait à son terme

-On en vient à la deuxième chose que le sénateur m'a demandée.

-Laquelle ?

-Il vous remercie pour vos services, affirma l'homme de main, avant de pointer sans sourciller son arme sur l'homme devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une détonation retentit et l'indic s'écroula sur le sol. Le métis prit son cellulaire et composa un numéro :

-Allo

-La cible a été atteinte. Je m'occupe de passer le message à Katherine Beckett, et à la moindre altercation j'exécute vos ordres, Monsieur.

-Bien, Johns. Vous avez une semaine pour arranger les termes de l'accord avec cette fliquette.

-Oui, Monsieur.

 ** _Central Parc, 16h45._**

Un peu moins stressé mais tout aussi impatient , Rick attendait patiemment Kate à l'endroit convenu : près de l'aire de jeu. Deux gobelets à la main, une mine reposée et souriante, il attendait depuis dix minutes quand il les aperçut au loin. La petite portait un short en jean avec un maillot jaune, ses cheveux étaient tressés en deux nattes, et elle avait l'air en grande conversation avec Kate.

Beckett….. Quand il la vit, son souffle se coupa. Elle portait un tailleur gris avec une jupe longue et une chemise blanche. Il l'avait rarement vue en vêtements de travail, aussi ….sensuelle, et cette image le fascina un peu plus.

Kate, quant à elle , levait peu à peu le regard sur Castle. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un tee-shirt blanc et un jean délavé lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon .

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à venir, elle avait pensé déléguer son rôle à son père, mais les paroles de Lanie lui trottaient en tête, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lily affronter ça toute seule.

Le départ de David avait remué sa fille, et elle ne souhaitait pas que Lily culpabilise de passer du temps avec son père.

Kate devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, et le début commençait par eux trois….

Baissant le regard devant les yeux insistants de Rick , Beckett murmura un bonjour en arrivant devant lui, alors que Lily restait de nouveau sur la réserve, derrière sa mère. Sentant que c'était à lui d'alléger quelque peu l'ambiance, Castle sourit et s'agenouilla devant la petite :

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour...

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Hum

\- Maman m'a dit que vous aviez terminé "Vague de Chaleur"...alors si tu es intéressée, ceci est pour toi, sourit-il en lui tendant un sachet.

Doucement Lily se positionna devant sa mère sans lâcher du regard son père. Quelque peu craintive, elle lui prit le sac plastique pour y découvrir la suite des aventures de Nikki Heat. Souriante devant son intention, elle demanda :

\- Rook va revenir ?

\- Tu sais ...c'est exactement la question que ta mère m'a posée à sa publication, rit Castle devant la mine souriante de Kate.

Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Quand elle avait terminé "Vague de Chaleur", elle avait attendu nerveusement le deuxième opus. Rook serait-il encore dans les pattes de Nikki ? Lui laisserait-elle une chance ? Y aurait-il une nouvelle page 105 ? Finalement, elle se souvenait que l'enquête dans le roman avait jamais été sa première intention de lecture.

\- Alors ? insista Lily qui était impatiente d'entendre les nouvelles aventures de cette héroïne

\- Sache une chose...Rook revient ...toujours auprès de Nikki, assura Castle en se relevant pour contempler Kate.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient comme si c'était la première fois. Beckett était nerveuse mais aussi impatiente de savoir comment cette après-midi au parc se déroulerait. Les mots de Lanie l'avait quelque peu ébranlés. Son amie avait raison, elle se devait d'aider Lily à connaitre son père sans culpabilité ou peur...et la seule manière de construire une sorte de famille ensemble était de passer des moments ensemble en tentant de définir les limites et les règles.

Elles avaient décidé d'un comme un accord sur le chemin du parc d'inviter Castle demain soir à un repas à la maison. Lily n'avait pas école le mercredi matin et elle pourrait comme ceci veiller un peu plus tard pour profiter de son père. Kate savait que c'était la meilleure manière à adopter vis à vis de Rick mais elle n'arrivait pas à retirer se sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de David. Elle ne voulait pas que son fiancé ne se fasse de mauvaises idées. Elle ne cherchait pas une relation avec Rick , elle tentait juste de faire les choses bien pour Lily...et un repas à trois était sans doute le commencement.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu…..j'ai emmené des trottinettes, déclara nerveusement Rick, en sortant Kate de ses pensées.

-Des trottinettes ? sourit Lily en regardant derrière son père, pour apercevoir trois engins à roulettes

-Oui….on pourrait faire la course ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Toi, maman et moi ?

-Heu…. Je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour, rétorqua Kate en baissant le regard sur son tailleur

-Je vois ça, sourit Rick. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir le lieutenant Beckett en jupe un lundi après-midi….C'est très sex…

\- Castle, le coupa Kate, avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase

-C'est Capitaine Beckett, rectifia Lily innocemment

-Tu as raison, c'est Capitaine Beckett, acquiesça son père avec des yeux admiratifs. Et ta mère doit être époustouflante dans ce rôle, se reprit Rick, en voyant la gêne de Kate.

Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec elles. Le fait que Lily veuille passer du temps avec lui, et qu'il ait pu enfin remettre les doigts sur son clavier, rendait à Rick un peu plus de confiance en lui. Charmeur et souriant, il observa quelques secondes sa fille et lui demanda :

\- Alors, faire une course de trottinette vous plairait-il jeune fille ?

-Je veux bien, chuchota-t-elle, timidement

-Tu te joins à nous ?

-Pas dans cette tenue….mais allez-y , je vais m'installer sur ce banc et vous attendre

-Tu es sûre, parce que…..

-Vas-y Rick , amusez-vous tous les deux, sourit Kate en caressant affectueusement la joue de sa fille avant de s'éloigner

-Beckett ! l'interpella aussitôt Castle, alors qu'elle était seulement à un mètre ou deux de lui

Mon dieu, la façon qu'il avait de dire , de crier son nom avec cette intonation... à chaque fois le coeur de Kate ratait quelques battements. En un seul mot, elle pouvait voir toutes les fois où il avait crié son nom dans le passé. Déglutissant, elle se retourna pour le voir s'approcher tout sourire et lui tendre deux gobelets :

-Je t'ai pris ton café….., je sais que tu n'en bois plus, mais…

-Castle, soupira-t-elle

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une histoire derrière ta désintox de café…parce que Beckett sans son café, c'est comme la Terre sans soleil

-Castle

-Quoi, tu es toujours ronchon sans ton café...

Le fusillant du regard , elle ne savait pas si elle était en colère à cause de son insistance, ou parce qu'il la connaissait toujours aussi bien malgré tout ce temps. Ne prêtant pas attention à ses yeux noirs, Rick ajouta :

-Alors quand tu seras prête, tu me le raconteras…..en attendant, voici un thé aux agrumes avec deux doses de sucre, ajouta-t-il, en montrant le second gobelet. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes préférences dans ce genre de tisane, alors….j'ai commandé au hasard.

Sa déclaration l'ébranla et l'émut sur place. Il avait compris que cette histoire de thé post-accouchement n'était qu'un leurre, et pourtant il lui accordait le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin sans qu'elle ne le lui réclame. Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt, et elle prit en main les deux gobelets de chez Starbuck qu'il lui tendait.

-Je vais te laisser déguster ce pisse-mémé, et je vais aller jouer avec notre fille

-Ce pisse-mémé ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil alors que son coeur manquait un battement sur le « notre fille »

-Hum..hum…..mais t'inquiète pas Beckett…..je saurai le fin mot de cette histoire de café…..comme toujours, murmura Rick timidement, avant de rejoindre Lily qui admirait sa trottinette

Kate le regarda, bouche bée, repartir en direction de sa fille. Son attitude avec elle avait changé, et elle se sentait quelque peu soulagée. Il y avait moins de tension ou de malaise entre eux. Elle recommençait à voir un peu plus du Rick Castle qu'elle connaissait, et cette constatation la troublait un peu plus.

Leurs joutes verbales, si innocentes soient-elles, ne l'étaient pas vraiment et elle le savait. Il la taquinait , flirtait avec elle comme à leurs débuts. Elle aimait cette partie de lui, cette partie d'eux, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé…..elle était fiancée et devait apprendre à construire une famille avec Castle, avec des règles et des limites. Ils devraient certainement avoir une conversation à ce sujet.

Assise, les yeux rivés sur les deux gobelets, elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se leva et jeta le gobelet de café pour partir déguster son thé. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais elle n'était pas prête à tout concéder non plus.

Leur tour en trottinette avaient duré plus de quarante minutes. Rick avait suivi Lily dans tous les recoins de Central Park. Entendre sa fille rire aux éclats quand il avait chuté pour tomber près d'une mare aux canards, où il se fit attaquer par une oie peu contente qu'on empiète sur son territoire, lui gonfla le coeur d'amour. Elle avait le rire d'Alexis….

-Elle aurait pu te blesser, fit Lily, toute souriante, en voyant son père observer l'étendue des dégâts

-Elle m'a blessé…..regarde je saigne, gémit Castle en lui montrant une petite entaille sur l'avant-bras

-C'est un petit bobo

-Un petit bobo ? Non, non…..je pourrais avoir une septicémie ou me vider de mon sang, ou pire me changer en oie géante !

-En oie géante ? N'importe quoi, pouffa de rire Lily alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux à pied vers Kate

-Non , c'est vrai, râla Rick pour faire sourire sa fille. On peut se transformer après une morsure

-Tu as trop d'imagination

-Trop d'imagination ? répéta-t-il en faisant mine d'être choqué. Rappelle-moi comment on devient un loup-garou, ou un vampire…ou comment Spiderman a obtenu ses pouvoirs ?

-Ce sont des films…. Les gens racontent des histoires, tu le sais bien, c'est ton boulot, répliqua-t-elle, avec le même esprit rationnel que sa mère

-Tu as raison, c'est mon boulot, rit-il en étant troublé par la ressemblance entre Lily et sa mère.

Elles avaient les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes gestes ou postures, le même esprit de déduction. Ses traits de visage étaient tout aussi troublants, mais malgré toutes ces concordances, il apercevait beaucoup de lui en sa fille : ses yeux bleus, son regard espiègle ou joueur….

Marchant côte à côte avec leurs trottinettes dans les mains, père et fille profitaient de ce moment à deux.

Levant le regard pour observer la distance qui la séparait de sa mère, Lily s'arrêta pour observer son père. Il lui souriait, et avait l'air tellement prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir, que la petite sentit un élan d'amour la transpercer rien que dans le regard azur de son père. Elle avait passé la semaine…. A attendre un nouveau rendez-vous avec lui. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère , mais les récents évènements à la maison lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle avait raison de douter. David était parti….et elle se sentait tellement triste à ce sujet. Elle avait l'impression que tout était de la faute de son père .

-Il y a un souci ? murmura Castle, en la voyant l'observer nerveusement

-Non

-ok…..alors on peut continuer ? ajouta-t-il, en montrant de la tête la direction à prendre

-Je…oui….

Doucement, ils reprenaient leur marche quand la petite s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Lily ?

-Je veux bien te connaître…., je veux bien passer du temps avec toi

-Mais ? déclara Rick nerveusement, en la voyant aux prises avec ses sentiments

-Mais…j'ai déjà un papa…. J'ai déjà un papa et je ne veux pas le perdre. David , il s'est occupé de moi….et de maman

-Je sais, déglutit douloureusement Castle

-Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux

-Tu n'as pas à choisir

-Parce que…. Je ne te connais pas, et lui…..lui il a toujours été là.

La confession si naturelle et si franche de sa fille lui retournait le coeur. Lui, il a été là…..et pas toi, ajouta Rick dans sa tête. Le coeur serré, il caressa la joue de Lily. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait sa fille….sa main s'électrisa sous l'effet de cette simple caresse. Les yeux rougis, la petite ajouta douloureusement :

-Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, à maman, quand tu es parti

-Lily...

-Elle a pleuré…..souvent, tous les soirs…..et elle s'était arrêtée avec David

-Je suis désolé, chérie, pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé. Vous êtes tout pour moi et je suis désolé pour toute la peine que je vous ai infligée.

\- Et maintenant, elle se remet à pleurer. Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux, mais….j'aime David.

-Lily ? je…..que veux-tu que je fasse? fit, désemparé, Castle devant les propos si attristés de sa fille

-Ne nous fais plus de mal, s'il-te-plaît , quémanda-t-elle, les yeux rougis. Ne fais plus pleurer maman, et s'il te plait, ne me fais pas choisir…..gram's a dit que je pouvais avoir deux papas…..alors s'il te plait, ne me fais pas choisir.

Parler comme ceci avec son père était extrêmement difficile, mais elle avait envie d'exprimer ses peurs et ses désirs. Elle voulait connaître son père, mais pas au détriment de sa mère et David.

A son retour de week-end, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et malgré toutes ses questions, elle sentait qu'on lui mentait. David lui avait déclaré qu'il allait dormir chez un ami pour quelques jours, Il avait fait ses bagages et l'avait enlacée tellement fort en lui murmurant « je t'aime cacahuète » que Lily avait compris….. ….il partait.

Le coeur lourd, elle avait demandé des explications à sa mère, qui lui avait promis que tout irait bien.

-Chérie, maman a juste besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair

-Y voir plus clair, je ne comprends pas ?

-je….je veux juste être sûre de ma décision….je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, fit tristement Kate, qui ne souhaitait pas mentir à sa fille.

Depuis sa naissance, elle lui avait toujours dit la vérité….C'était une obligation qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, mais aujourd'hui, elle pensait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû mentir. Comment expliquer à une enfant de six ans qu'on n'est pas sûre d'aimer suffisamment son fiancé pour l'épouser ?

-Maman, gémit Lily, terrifiée

-Tout va bien se passer…..On est toutes les deux…..alors tout va bien se passer, déglutit Kate en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lily avait ensuite refusé de voir son père le lendemain. Elle le tenait pour responsable pour tout ce désastre dans sa vie familiale. Elle avait peur de perdre David.

Kate l'avait bercée pendant plusieurs minutes, en lui murmurant qu'elle ne devait pas faire d'amalgame, et que son père n'avait aucun lien avec le départ de David. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elles pourraient ainsi profiter de moments entre filles et que ces semaines sans lui passeraient à une allure folle. Kate lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien.

-Mais il va revenir ?

-Bien sûr….chérie, quoi qu'il se passe avec David , tu seras toujours sa cacahuète

-Mais…..il va revenir vivre avec nous ? insista la petite

-Je…..je ne sais pas…..écoute, soupira Beckett, en lui caressant les joues pour sécher ses larmes. Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la princesse et du brigand ?

-Hum…..elle devait épouser le prince, mais elle était pas sûre alors elle était partie du royaume pour passer du temps seule

-Oui….c'est ça…..j'ai juste besoin de temps, moi aussi.

-La princesse est tombée amoureuse du brigand et n'est pas revenue vers le prince, rétorqua la petite

-Oublie ce passage…..ok ? Je veux dire….

-Papa est le brigand ?

-Je….non….écoute, tout ce qu'il faut retenir de cette histoire, c'est le début et la fin…..parce qu'à la fin, elle est heureuse, non ? tenta Kate en voyant la mine sceptique de sa fille

-Une histoire sans milieu, c'est pas une histoire.

-Lily...

-David est fâché ?

-Non….il me laisse juste du temps, mais si tu souhaites le voir, il n'y a pas de souci, il peut te récupérer à l'école .

Baissant les yeux au sol, Lily réfléchit à toutes les explications que sa mère tentaient de lui donner , elle essayait aussi de se souvenir de ces dernières semaines. Elle sentait bien que sa mère était tracassée, et elle n'aimait pas ça….

-Chérie, écoute, tu….

-Tu as raison, murmura la petite, en l'enlaçant très fort et en humant son odeur dans son cou

-A quel sujet ?

-L'important c'est qu'on est toutes les deux…..et qu'à la fin, on soit heureuses.

Les yeux au bord des larmes, Kate avait serré sa fille dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, en remerciant le ciel pour lui avoir donné une enfant aussi adorable.

\- Et puis à la fin, la princesse et le prince étaient amis, assura la petite en pensant à David

Tout au fond de son coeur, Lily savait que l'essentiel était devant elle. Elle avait sa maman….et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était le bonheur de sa mère….mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer à David aussi facilement.

C'est donc un peu réticente qu'elle s'était présentée au parc aujourd'hui. Tout l'intérêt de la lecture des Nikki Heat avait fondu comme neige au soleil avec le départ de David.

-Ne nous fais plus de mal, s'il-te-plaît , quémanda-t-elle, les yeux rougis

Elle l'aimait…..elle le savait mais une partie d'elle refusait encore à lui faire confiance.

Le coeur meurtri par la demande de sa fille, Castle se rapprocha pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Son odeur de vanille emplit ses narines alors que ses petites mains attrapaient son cou.

-Promis, déglutit Rick, la respiration bloquée par le chagrin qu'il avait engendré derrière lui. Promis, chérie…..c'est promis…..tout va bien se passer.

Sa fille blottie dans ses bras, Castle savait qu'il avait chamboulé sa vie et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il devait parler à Kate…..trouver une solution pour que le sourire réapparaisse sur le joli visage de Lily.

\- D'accord, murmura Lily en se dégageant de son étreinte

\- D'accord, répéta Rick chamboulé

\- Une dernière chose

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi le laser-game ?

* * *

 _ **Allez cette fois-ci, j'ai tenue promesse, j'ai pris le temps de vous écrire à chacun. Un peu normal, vous prenez le temps de m'écrire et je vous remercie grandement. Dès le prochain chapitre , on va avoir droit à la soirée de Rick chez Kate, à le début d'une enquête qui va tout bouleverser ( qui est l'indic ?) et au menace de Braken à Beckett...Normalement tout y sera...on passe à une vitesse supérieure...Merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité...et aux nouveaux lecteurs.**_

 _ **Capucine396: J'ai écouté tes revendications et voici la seconde rencontre Lily Castle...le cap ne va pas changer ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Allez après un chapitre en début de semaine , voici un peu de lecture pour le week-end.**_

 _ **blackwidow90legolas88: Elle ne reste pas avec David...elle prend du recul pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais avec une enfant dans l'histoire c'est pas simple, elle n'est pas seule.**_

 _ **Bruna9562: Tu as raison Castle c'est Castle !**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate will decide to go a long way alone**_

 _ **Julie91: kate prend conscience du désastre de sa vie amoureuse. Elle aime David mais...ce n'est pas toujours suffisant, si ?**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Tu penses que Kate va craquer la première ? interressant...**_

 _ **Castle2012: Thank you for reading me**_

 _ **Pau974: La discussion entre David et Kate apparaitra plus tard...on va passer quelque moment avec la famille Castle-Beckett et une enquête approche dès le prochain chapitre...qui est mort ?**_

 _ **chris65: Elle l'a quittée...ou il l'a quittée ...ça sa pique, non ?**_

 _ **emiliepousse45: Tu as raison, Kate bourrée c'est sympa lol**_

 _ **Sandye59: Elle aime David mais a besoin de temps et d'espace pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est a un passage de sa vie ou elle remet tout en question: sa vie perso et professionnelle.**_

 _ **Rhane: On va avancée ne t'inquiète pas...dès le prochain chapitre l'enquête arrive...on va découvrir qui est mort, on va aussi voir le repas de Rick chez Kate et finalement peut-être ...la menace de Braken à Beckett...on enclenche la sixième vitesse...**_

 _ **Caskett71: Et non pas de discussion Kate-David, on va découvrir plus de discussion Castle-Beckett ou Castle-Lily...**_

 _ **Melbea: Jim va revenir sur le devant de la scène mais tout de suite. L'histoire va prendre de la vitesse dès le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **Guest1: At be end, Kate, Rick, Lily will be happy...finally i hope lol**_

 _ **Rescator : Je sais les apparitions Caskett manque cruellement mais je promets de les augmenter dès le chapitre suivant. On va voir évoluer cette petite famille**_

 _ **Guest2: Alors je ne peux pas tout dire sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais je pense sincèrement que pas mal de tes questions vont arriver dès le chapitre suivant...**_

 _ **Sophiane: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me blesses pas. Cette histoire est plus sur les sentiments de chacun si je vais plus vite je risque de bâcler. Kate ne peut pas pardonner si vite et renoncer à David comme ça...ce n'est pas la Beckett qu'on connait...mais a contrario , le meurtre de notre indic va tout faire bouger.**_

 _ **Guest3: Je vais te faire une confidence, c'est aussi une l'histoire que j'ai écrite que je préfère lol**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

Stressée, angoissée et terrifiée étaient les trois sentiments qui définissaient le plus Kate à l'heure actuelle. Elle était rentrée du travail un peu plus tôt pour ranger l'appartement avant l'arrivée de Castle.

Elle avait eu la boule au ventre toute la journée, rien qu'en imaginant les premiers pas de Rick chez elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu chez elle, ils étaient encore ensemble et heureux. Aujourd'hui, après six années d'absence, il allait revenir …..chez elle et chez David.

Son coeur se serrait à chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son fiancé à travers ce simple repas. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter pour alléger sa conscience. Devait-elle prévenir David que Castle allait passer la soirée avec elle et Lily ? Non , soupira-t-elle, elle allait le blesser inutilement, simplement pour soulager son sentiment de culpabilité. Seulement….si elle ne disait rien….elle lui mentait , non ? ….Comment avait-elle pu inviter Castle chez elle sans David ? Elle aurait dû proposer un repas à l'extérieur, non ?

Elle se sentait perdue et tiraillée entre ses sentiments, sa culpabilité, et Lily.

Toute sa journée lui avait paru affreuse à cause de ces pensées envahissant son esprit, et c'est complètement paniquée qu'elle rangeait l'appartement sous les yeux attendris de son père.

Il avait récupéré Lily cette après-midi, après l'école, et sa petite-fille était aussi bavarde que son père. Elle lui avait confié tous les changements qui se déroulaient dans sa vie depuis quelques jours. Jim était au courant….Kate l'avait informé chaque soir depuis la semaine précédente. Sa fille si secrète et discrète sur sa vie privée l'avait appelé au secours. Il était ravi que Beckett se tourne vers lui et lui avoue ces tracas…., Ces six dernières années auront au moins eu ce bénéfice, selon lui.

Souriant devant sa mine défaite, il lui déclara pour tenter d'apaiser quelque peu son stress, alors que Lily jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre:

-Ce n'est juste qu'un dîner Kathie

-J'aurai dû lui proposer un restaurant…..un endroit neutre….

-Chérie, aucun endroit ne pourra effacer votre passé…..rien ne sera neutre.

-Non, soupira-t-elle en prenant en main une photo sur sa table basse. Mais…..j'ai invité un homme chez moi quand David ….

-Tu as invité le père de ta fille, pas un homme, rectifia Jim, en s'apercevant des tourments de sa fille .

-Papa, quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression de blesser quelqu'un, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, devant le cliché d'elle et son fiancé. Quoi que je décides, j'ai l'impression que je fais du mal au personnes qui m'entourent.

-Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de penser aux autres, et penser un peu à toi

-C'est pas si simple

-Kathie, depuis que Lily est née , tout tourne autour d'elle…. Tu as quitté ton emploi pour elle, tu as mis tes désirs et tes aspirations de côté pour elle…..et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour David ou Richard. Chérie, murmura Jim, en lui relevant le menton d'un doigt pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ecoute les conseils d'un vieil homme….

-T'es pas si vieux, chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

-Tu n'as que trente-quatre ans, toute ta vie est encore devant toi, ne laisse pas les sentiments des autres la régir. Parce que quand tu auras mon âge, que ta fille aura trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un homme, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. La vie passe tellement vite, on pense pouvoir avoir le temps de tout faire mais ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne vaut le moment présent. Ce n'est pas à mon âge que tu pourras refaire ta vie professionnelle ou trouver l'amour.

-Tu dis toujours que l'amour n'a pas d'âge

-C'est vrai….ça n'a pas d'âge, sourit Jim en séchant les larmes de sa fille. Mais, je vais te dire quelque chose, si tu continues à vouloir penser aux autres uniquement, tu vas t'oublier, et finalement il n'y a rien de pire, si ?

-Je veux simplement que ma fille ne souffre pas

-Oui…..et moi aussi, assura Jim en l'embrassant sur son front. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse…..alors je me contrefiche si c'est avec David ou Castle, ou quelqu'un d'autre…Si tu n'es pas épanouie et heureuse , penses-tu que Lily peut l'être ? Chérie, il suffit juste d'arrêter de penser aux autres et penser un peu à soi. C'est ta vie...la tienne, alors célèbre-là comme il se doit.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Martha, murmura Kate touchée par ses mots

\- C'est vrai , et toi certainement pas assez, sourit-il tendrement. Rien n'est pire que de regarder derrière soi et d'avoir des regrets.

Déglutissant devant les confidences si justes et si tendres de son père, Kate enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre fermement. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'amour , et à cet instant, blottie contre Jim , Beckett se laissait aller.

Les mains dans les cheveux de sa fille, son menton contre sa tête, il l'entendit soupirer d'aise comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle cherchait du réconfort dans ses bras.

-Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu aimerais faire de ta vie , Katiebug ?

-Je voudrais la fuir, rit Beckett pour alléger l'ambiance

-Fuir, c'est pas mal aussi, rit Jim en embrassant sa fille.

 ** _Loft des Castle._**

-Et c'est reparti, tu t'agites, sourit Martha en observant son fils devant sa penderie

-Je vais manger avec Kate et Lily…..chez elle….

-Manger avec Katherine n'est pas ce qui t'angoissait avant

-Détrompe-toi, j'ai toujours été intimidé par Beckett…..mais c'est pas le souci ce soir

-Richard, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, murmura, embêtée, Martha.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que son fils se fasse de fausses illusions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu ou qu'il retombe dans le mutisme ensuite.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. On va parler ? J'ai peur de dire ou faire la mauvaise chose, et en plus pour couronner le tout, son fiancé sera là, soupira-t-il, angoissé à l'idée de voir Beckett évoluer dans les bras d'un autre.

-David ne sera pas là, chuchota Martha, qui avait déjeuné avec Beckett à midi.

-Pardon ?

-Ne te méprends pas sur les sentiments de Katherine, elle aime son fiancé….mais elle se pose quelques questions. Elle veut être certaine qu'elle fait le bon choix pour elle et Lily.

-Ils font un break ? fit-il étonné

-Enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage, as-tu entendu mes paroles ?

-Oui. Rien de tout ça ne me concerne…..elle ne l'a pas quitté pour moi.

-Elle ne l'a pas quitté, rétorqua sa mère

-Oh si, crois-moi…..si elle a besoin de temps et d'espace pour faire le point sur ses sentiments , c'est qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez.

-Ou... qu'elle a juste besoin de temps et d'espace. Tout se chamboule actuellement dans sa vie, mais ne prends pas cette rupture pour acquise, l'informa Martha, qui avait peur que son fils se fasse de faux espoirs.

Lorsqu'elle avait discuté ce midi , Kate lui avait avoué avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments à long terme. Elle lui avait dit vouloir faire un break simplement pour se donner le temps de penser à eux. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine…..rien qu'à voir sa mine attristée à la situation , Martha savait que ce break n'était pas chose facile pour Beckett.

 _-Je ne peux pas me planter…il y a Lily_

 _-Tu te mets trop de pression. Je pense que tes idées se bousculent du fait du retour de Richard._

- _Martha, soupira Kate_

 _-Laisse-moi finir, Kiddo. Ton coeur les compare et c'est normal, vous n'avez pas réellement mis un terme à votre relation ._

 _-Mon coeur s'est surtout brisé à cause de Castle, rétorqua Beckett, sans penser à qui elle s'adressait. Désolée, Martha, reprit-elle, mortifiée_

 _-Ne sois pas désolée. Tu as raison , mon fils s'est comporté comme un malotru avec toi et avec moi, en partant sans se retourner. Mais je suis certaine qu'au fond de ton coeur…..que tu le sais, non?_

 _-Savoir quoi ?_

 _-Qu'il est parti le coeur tout aussi brisé. Il t'aimait profondément Katherine…plus que quiconque, il t'a aimée dès le premier jour, et certainement encore…._

 _-Martha…_

 _-Mais je pense que tu le sais. Je pense que tu te demandes ce qui se serait passé si Richard n'était pas parti. Je pense que tu te demandes si cette bague serait autour de ton doigt._

 _-Elle ne le serait pas…..enfin je ne sais pas, chuchota Kate en observant sa bague de fiançailles. Mais là n'est pas la question, parce que quoi que vous pensiez tous, quoi qu'il se passe avec David, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je ne retournerai pas auprès de Rick._

 _-Chérie, je veux juste que tu ailles là où ton coeur te guide_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

-Mère ? répéta Castle, en lui montrant un tee-shirt noir et un jean

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est parfait, répondit-elle, en faisant demi-tour

-Mère ?

-Oui, Richard ?

-Je connais Kate…si elle fait un break, c'est qu'elle n'est pas certaine de ses sentiments

-Richard, soupira Martha

-Mais je sais aussi que, quoi qu'il advienne , Kate ne reviendra pas vers moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je…..comment le sais-tu ?

-Quoi ? Qu'elle ne reviendra pas ou que je sais que tu te fais un sang d'encre pour moi, la taquina Rick

-Richard…

-Je lui ai brisé le coeur….elle s'est ouverte à moi quelques jours avant…..avant la mort d'Alexis, déglutit Castle. Mais…..je lui ai brisé le coeur, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

-Alors pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage au sujet de ta garde-robe ?

-Un homme peut être sexy, non ? fit-il, en tentant de dissimuler sa tristesse.

 ** _Appartement de Kate Beckett_**

Ses premiers pas dans l'appartement avaient été maladroits et timides. Il ne savait pas comment agir sans envahir son espace. Cet endroit avait été un sanctuaire sacré, peuplé de mystérieux fantasmes ou de secrets lorsqu'il était seulement son partenaire, il était ensuite devenu leur cocon à eux. Un lieu où ils pouvaient s'aimer à l'abri de leurs familles et amis. Un lieu qui avait eu son lot de premières fois….., leur premier bain ensemble, leur premier petit-déjeuner mais aussi leur première dispute.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce lieu si cher à son coeur était redevenu le sanctuaire de Kate. Elle y avait élevé sa fille, mais aussi aimé un autre homme. Un autre homme qui vivait avec elle. Castle se sentait étranger et gêné dorénavant.

Ses yeux étaient partis sans le vouloir dans la contemplation de l'appartement. Rien n'avait changé. Tout y était comme dans ses souvenirs. L'odeur de cerise de Kate emplissait chaque recoin , son salon était toujours dans la même disposition, seuls les jouets de Lily éparpillés un peu partout démontraient que six années avaient passé.

Plusieurs photos de la petite étaient présents sur les murs, et quelques clichés de Kate et David apparaissaient également. A la vue de son fiancé, tout sourire, enlacé dans les bras de Beckett, Rick détourna le visage. C'était trop douloureux…ça faisait trop mal .

Sentant le malaise de Castle, Kate avait suggéré de prendre un verre d'apéritif à la cuisine, le temps qu'elle se mette aux fourneaux.

Elle aussi était très stressée par cette rencontre. Elle avait l'impression de voir dans son regard tellement de chagrin et de peine qu'elle se sentait misérable. Quand il avait aperçu les photos d'elle et David, un sentiment de culpabilité et de trahison l'avait envahie. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de l'avoir trompé ? Son mal-être s'accentua quand elle vit le visage dévasté de Rick, qui tentait de faire bonne figure en souriant à Lily.

Il faisait tellement d'efforts que son coeur se serra. Ne souhaitant pas que la soirée débute par des larmes, elle avait proposé de se rendre à la cuisine pour éviter toutes photos ou tout autre objet significatif pour lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily. Debout au milieu de salon , elle avança timidement et demanda :

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Je…..oui, fit, troublé, Rick qui était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Cette après-midi, elle avait eu une grande discussion avec son grand-père. A son retour de l'école , Jim l'avait sentit tracassée et triste, alors souhaitant en apprendre plus sur les tracas de sa petite-fille , il lui avait demandé:

- _Tu es anxieuse pour ce soir ?_

 _-Je….non, mentit Lily, qui voulait cacher à quel point toute cette histoire la touchait_

 _N'en croyant pas un mot , Jim avait souri et l'avait portée sur ses jambes. Assis sur le canapé, il caressait les cheveux de sa petite-fille et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :_

 _-Vouloir passer du temps avec ton père est normal. Tu ne fais rien de mal._

 _-Je le sais, chuchota-t-elle, la tête basse_

 _-Ce qui se passe entre David et maman, ce sont des histoires de grands. David n'est pas parti parce que ton père est ici_

 _-Alors pourquoi ? fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

 _La détresse de sa petite-fille lui déchira le coeur. Elle, si enjouée et souriante, était désormais gênée, triste et méfiante. Il n'aimait pas voir autant de tristesse dans ses jolies yeux bleus. L'embrassant sur le front, humant son odeur de vanille, il murmura :_

 _-Quand j'étais petit, mes parents ont divorcé_

 _-Les parents de Kylian aussi_

 _-Hum…mon papa est parti et j'ai vécu avec ma maman ensuite. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon alors ….pas plus grand que toi, à l'époque._

 _-Pourquoi ils ont divorcé ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus…..parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à s'aimer._

 _-C'est triste, soupira la petite_

 _-Hum…..mais finalement, c'était mieux pour eux. Ils ont rencontré d'autres personnes, et ont été heureux ensuite._

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-Moi ? Eh bien , j'avais toujours mon papa et ma maman. Mon papa est parti, mais il est resté mon papa._

 _-David n'est pas mon père…..il risque de ne pas vouloir…._

 _-David t'aime comme si tu étais sa propre fille, la coupa Jim. Quoi qu'il se passe …..quoi qu'ils décident tous les deux….ça ne changera pas l'amour qu'ils te portent, assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue._

 _Levant son visage au bord des larmes sur son grand-père, Lily demanda :_

 _-Pourquoi les grands se marient pour divorcer ensuite ?_

 _-Ils se trompent….c'est tout. C'est humain de se tromper._

 _-Hum_

 _-Maman veut juste être certaine de sa décision pour ne pas se tromper._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Mais…. ça ne change rien. Regarde, David vient te récupérer à l'école jeudi soir, non ?_

 _-Oui….il m'a appelée…..il me manque_

 _-Tu lui manques aussi._

 _Hochant la tête en inspirant fortement pour retenir ses larmes, elle ajouta timidement :_

 _-Alors, c'est pas grave si je veux connaître mon père ?_

 _-Non….au contraire, sourit Jim. Ton père est revenu pour toi, chérie. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir le connaître, à discuter et à jouer avec lui. C'est ton papa._

 _-Ok, soupira-t-elle._

 _Fin du flashback_

C'est donc grâce à cette conversation que, debout au milieu du salon de Kate, Castle et Lily avaient démarré une partie de Twister. Sur un tapis décoré de plusieurs point de couleurs , Rick s'acharnait à garder l'équilibre face à une adversaire redoutable. Ce jeu de société était assez simple : le dernier à rester sur le tapis était le gagnant.

A l'aide d'un tapis à pastilles de couleur ( bleu, jaune, rouge, vert) et d'une girouette présentant main/pied, gauche/droite ainsi que les couleurs du plateau de jeu, Castle et Lily devaient faire tourner l'aiguille chacun à son tour et effectuer les manipulations demandées par la girouette.

Le jeu de société avait chassé tous leurs tourments pour laisser place à un joli moment père-fille. Le fait que Lily lui propose spontanément de jouer avec elle avait rassuré et mis à l'aise Castle. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle. La peur de la brusquer, de la faire fuir, le terrorisait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre en poussant un peu trop fort.

Se retrouver au milieu du salon, en gesticulant dans tous les sens avec sa fille, qui riait à pleins poumons, gonflait le coeur de Castle.

Les deux pieds en avant, Rick effectuait un pont alors que Lily se trouvait juste en-dessous de lui. La position, plus qu'inconfortable, de son corps le fit râler. Lily rit et lui dit

-Ne lâche pas, ou tu m'écrases

-Pourquoi as-tu passé ton buste d'abord, gémit-il, alors que Kate les regardait, de loin à la cuisine

-C'est toi qui as fait ça…et puis c'est quoi, un buste ? sourit la petite, en tentant de faire tourner la girouette

-Le haut de ton corps….

Le voyant chanceler quelque peu, la petite se hâta de tourner le plateau de jeu pour pouvoir esquiver le corps de son père.

Ne les lâchant pas des yeux, Kate sourit devant la posture de Rick. Les bras en extension, la tête tournée vers le plafond , il arrivait encore à taquiner sa fille, alors que son faciès lui indiquait qu'il forçait .

-Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir gagner, pour une fois ! s'exclama Lily, en passant son bras au-dessus de la tête de Rick.

Le visage de Lily juste au-dessus de lui, Castle la contemplait tendrement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues rosies par l'effort, et son regard….son regard était à couper le souffle.

-Pour une fois ? répliqua-t-il, en tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre pour faire tourner cette fichue girouette

-Maman gagne toujours

-Tu m'étonnes, il n'y a pas plus flexible que ta mère, s'exclama, tout sourire, Castle pour taquiner Kate à la cuisine. C'est un jeu parfait pour elle.

-Flexible ?

-Eh bien , ça veut dire…

-Sportive, intervient Beckett, légèrement gênée par sa réplique. Maman est ...sportive.

-Oh oui….très sportive !

-Castle! le réprimanda Kate, alors que Rick perdait l'équilibre et tombait sur le tapis sous le ton de la voix de Beckett

-Oui ! j'ai gagné ! s'écria, tout sourire, Lily en sautillant près du corps de son père

-Tu as eu de la chance, bougonna-t-il en se levant. Si ta mère ne m'avait pas fait peur en criant; j'aurai gagné haut la main.

-Hum..hum….c'est ce que disent les mauvais joueurs

-Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur

-Ah oui? fit-elle en lui souriant fièrement et en le scrutant du regard.

Devant la joie de sa fille, Castle rit et lui tendit la main tout en déclarant :

-Bien joué !

-Merci.

Main dans la main, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Ils avaient eu très peu d'échanges physiques tous les deux, et à chaque fois, la même électricité les envahissait.

Attendrie par cette image qu'elle avait devant elle, Beckett se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de refouler ses émotions.

Que c'était bon de passer une soirée en famille. Six ans…..il aura fallu attendre six ans pour ça, pensa-t-elle . Finalement Lanie et son père avaient raison, prendre un peu de temps à trois avaient du bon.

 ** _Près d'un immeuble de New-York._**

Marchant aux côtés de son coéquipier en direction des patrouilles de police, Kévin demandait sur un ton soucieux à Javier :

-Tu ne penses pas qu'à ton âge , il serait temps de te caser ?

-Pour avoir la même tête épuisée que toi? Répliqua, tout sourire le latino devant la mine éreintée de son ami

-Nathaniel ne fait pas encore ses nuits, mais dans quelques temps, cette fatigue laissera la place à un visage épanoui

-Mon dieu, Jenny te fait avaler de ces couleuvres par moments, ricana-t-il . Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi après ? …..les enfants vont grandir et vont coûter encore plus de fric, tu vas devoir trouver un autre emploi pour arrondir les fins de mois…peut-être videur dans un club de striptease…

-N'importe quoi, sourit Ryan

-Si, si, je t'assure, rit Espo. D'ailleurs quand le moment sera venu, je te promet de t'offrir un joli string bleu au couleur du NYPD.

-N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation

\- Quoi ? tu ne veux pas être assorti aux danseuses ?

\- C'est dingue...tu ne prends rien au sérieux, se renfrogna son partenaire.

-Ryan, soupira-t-il, en se stoppant devant le cordon jaune

-quoi?

-Il y a des personnes qui n'arriveront certainement jamais à atteindre la même mine épanouie que toi.

-Tu ne cherches pas assez, c'est tout

-Pas assez ? Je me suis servi de ta fille et de celle de Beckett pour attirer les mamans du parc!

-Tu…..c'est vrai, ricana son co-équipier. Mais….pour être sérieux, Jenny a une amie et…..

-Oh non, non , et non !

-Allez, c'est mieux que les mamans du parc!

S'arrêtant net pour le dévisager quelques secondes, il lui rétorqua, en se dirigeant ensuite vers la scène de crime.

-Ta phrase était ….perverse

-Oui…..je sais, sourit l'irlandais, avant de s'arrêter devant un flot d'uniformes en deuil.

Se regardant avec un air grave et perplexe, les gars s'approchèrent de la foule pour trouver Lanie au-dessus d'un corps qu'ils n'apercevaient pas.

-Pourquoi autant d'uniformes ? ..Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Javier…..je…..on a un 10-01, bafouilla, aux bords des larmes, la légiste, en se décalant pour que les gars puissent voir la victime.

-Non ! s'écria, touché, le latino en accourant près du corps

-Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été prévenus qu'un officier était mort ?! répliqua Kévin, scandalisé

-Je….c'est le protocole…..discrétion maximum.

-Le protocole ? Quel protocole ? siffla Espo, en voyant le corps sans vie de son ami

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une exécution…..il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête

-Et alors ? cracha-t-il, blessé

-Javier, murmura Lanie, qui sentait bien qu'il était à fleur de peau. On est dans un immeuble désaffecté, un quartier mal-famé, et son arme de service est bien rangée dans son étui. Il n'y pas de signes de lutte. Si je n'ai rien dit et suivi le protocole, c'est pour éviter les médias….et les mauvaises interprétations de ces derniers. Je voulais simplement préserver sa mémoire.

\- Tu aurais du m'appeler sur mon portable !

-Tu as une heure pour la….

-Je dirais hier, en fin d'après-midi, répondit-elle, la boule au ventre, en coupant Ryan

-Il est resté comme ça toute une journée, fit, écoeuré, Espo

-Javier….je suis désolée…..je sais que…

Se relevant sans écouter les paroles de Lanie, Espo s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux et le coeur meurtri. La tête basse, Lanie entendit Kévin lui dire :

-Je vais lui parler…..tu as eu raison, il le sait...il est simplement bouleversé, ok ? ...tu m'appelles pour le rapport d'autopsie ?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle mal à l'aise.

 ** _Appartement de Beckett_**

Assis près de Lily à côté de l'îlot central , Rick discutait avec elle tout en admirant Kate faire la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur commençait à envahir l'appartement, et le tableau d'eux trois installés tranquillement dans la cuisine réchauffait le coeur de Castle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien, murmura pensivement l'écrivain

-C'est juste un poulet basquaise, sourit gentiment Kate, en éteignant le feu pour vérifier la cuisson des pâtes

-Tu veux un coup de main?

-Tu cuisines aussi? demanda Lily, en observant son père

-Si je cuisine? fit-il sur un ton outré, en se touchant le buste comme s'il était blessé. Je fais les meilleures pâtes à la carbonara au monde…..et aussi , les lasagnes, les boeufs bourguignons….et même la guimauvelette.

-C'est quoi, ce truc ? fit-elle, étonnée

-oh….c'est de l'omelette avec de la guimauve et du chocolat, sourit Rick, alors que Kate repensait à la première fois qu'elle avait goûté à son invention culinaire.

 _C'était le petit-déjeuner que Castle lui avait concocté lors de leur première grasse matinée ensemble. Elle se souvenait de son regard intrigué et de son dégoût quand elle avait vu le chocolat avec la guimauve._

 _-Tu veux me tuer ? avait-elle rétorqué, alors qu'il déposait son mets dans une assiette_

 _-C'est un régal, tu vas voir…et crois-moi, après cette nuit, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de te tuer, assura-t-il en lui volant un baiser_

 _-Castle, ne te vexe pas, mais je pense qu'un café me suffira_

 _-Rhô allez….je t'ai connue beaucoup plus courageuse que ça. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas, je te promets de trouver autre chose à faire avec tout ce chocolat, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave, en venant l'enlacer pour tirer doucement sur la lanière de sa robe de chambre_

 _-On pourrait s'amuser avant, plutôt? tenta-t-elle, en lui caressant le torse_

 _-Hum…..on pourrait, gémit-il en s'apercevant qu'elle était totalement nue sous sa tunique. Mais….la guimauvelette froide , c'est pas bon, sourit-il en prenant une fourchette pleine pour la lui tendre. Allez , un peu de courage lieutenant Beckett, goûtez…._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-De l'oeuf et du chocolat, grimaça Lily

-Fais pas cette tête, on dirait ta mère

-Hey!

-Quoi ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons , tu as aimé la guimauvelette

-J'ai surtout été polie, à l'époque, assura-t-elle en leur servant un verre de vin

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit! s'exclama-t-il, surpris et déçu

-Parce que tu me l'as fait goûter quand on a commencé à …enfin tous les deux, se reprit Kate, en voyant Lily pendue à ses lèvres. Et comme c'était important pour toi…j'ai menti.

Castle sourit à son aveu. La façon et la douceur qu'elle avait mises dans chacun de ses mots adoucirent les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de ce matin-là. Elle se souciait de lui et ne voulait pas le blesser.

-Tu as tout mangé pourtant, assura Rick, tout fier

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on ment, rétorqua, amusée, Lily. Maman a menti…..tu ne mens jamais d'habitude.

-Hum….cette guimauvelette m'a appris à ne plus mentir par la suite, ricana Kate pour taquiner un peu Castle.

Souriant devant leurs joutes verbales familiales, Castle se leva et se positionna à côté de Kate.

-Je peux ? murmura-t-il alors qu'elle allait goûter à une pâte pour voir si la cuisson était bonne.

-Je…oui, fit-elle, soudain gênée par leur proximité.

S'éloignant de lui comme si elle avait été brûlée, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Les effluves de son parfum lui avaient fait perdre la tête pendant quelques secondes, son corps si puissant et si chaud à ses côtés avait bouleversé ses sens, et c'est donc en déglutissant qu'elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui.

Ne s'apercevant pas du trouble de Beckett, Castle regarda la casserole de pâtes, puis sa fille, et déclara tout sourire:

-Tu sais comment on peut savoir que les pâtes sont al-dente ?

-Tu les goûtes, sourit, amusée, Lily devant la mine théâtrale de son père

-Oh non….ça c'est la façon Beckett…..tu veux connaître la façon Castle ?

-Rick , gémit Kate qui sentait un drame arriver

-Oui! s'exclama, intriguée, Lily

Tournant la tête vers Beckett, Castle haussa des épaules, et murmura « désolé » avant de déclarer tout en effectuant la manoeuvre qu'il décrivait:

-Tu la jettes au plafond, si elle ne colle pas c'est qu'elle est cuite !

-Castle!

-ça, c'est trop drôle, rit aux éclats Lily, alors que la pâte retombait sur le front de son père.

-Je….je n'y crois pas, soupira, amusée, Beckett en contemplant son plafond

-Ne t'inquiète pas Beckett, on ne les avait pas beurrées , assura Rick en avalant la pâte, tout sourire

Le fusillant du regard pour se jouer un peu de lui, elle le vit déglutir alors que sa fille n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle était amusée de pouvoir encore le terrifier avec un seul regard.

-Je…j'ai dit désolé avant, assura anxieusement Castle, alors qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et mettait ses mains sur ses hanches. Beckett…..tu es toujours armée ?

-Je….

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle s'interrompit devant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tournant le regard sur son cellulaire, elle déclara, sans prêter attention à la manière domestique dont elle lui parlait:

-Egoutte les pâtes , c'est le poste…..et ne jette rien au plafond !

-Oui, chef! sourit Castle, heureux de ne pas avoir fini avec une balle entre les deux yeux sous le regard amusé de Lily.

Lui souriant, Kate partit répondre à son téléphone en chuchotant à sa fille :

-Fais attention à lui, c'est toi l'adulte ici

-Compris

-Hey! s'indigna tout sourire Castle

-Beckett, déclara-t-elle, en s'éloignant de la cuisine pour s'isoler un peu

-Hey, c'est Ryan

-Oui, dis-moi, un souci ?

-On vient d'arriver sur un 10-01

-Un 10-01, déglutit en blêmissant Kate. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas informée ?

-Lanie a lancé le protocole d'urgence

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me trouve dans un entrepôt désaffecté, l'officier à terre a son arme de service dans son étui et une balle dans la tête. Elle voulait t'appeler mais ….elle a oublié son téléphone, et ne sachant pas si l'officier qui était près d'elle était habilité à t'informer , elle a préféré nous attendre.

-Le dispatch était au courant ? grinça-t-elle

-Non. Lanie est venue suite à un appel anonyme. Il n'est pas en uniforme, rien ne pouvait présager que c'était un flic.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle, alors que Castle entrait dans le salon, inquiété par le ton de sa voix. On le connaît? ajouta-t-elle anxieusement en prenant conscience que Lanie l'avait peut-être identifier sans ses papiers.

-Beckett…..c'est l'officier Bells. ...c'est Arthur.

Au nom de son ami, elle recula d'un pas comme si elle avait été frappée.

-Je …..non, gémit-elle

-Javier est en train de chercher des témoins. L'entrepôt est isolé au milieu de nulle part, il n'y a aucune caméra de surveillance.

\- Augmenter la zone à 5 km

\- Très bien.

-Je dois trouver quelqu'un pour garder Lily…..et j'arrive, déclara-t-elle, aux bords des larmes, en raccrochant .

Faisant quelques pas dans le salon , elle sentit la nausée la prendre. Arthur...non...elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était son ami...à elle et à Lily.

-Un souci ? demanda, inquiet, Castle en s'avançant près d'elle.

-Je dois aller sur une scène de crime…c'est un 10-01, ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant pour lui faire comprendre sa préoccupation

-Oh….tu le connaissais ?

-Il est du quartier Castle, fit douloureusement Beckett.

La peine qu'il vit dans ses yeux , dans sa posture, lui brisa le coeur. Pendant une seconde, il se demandait s' il connaissait cet officier. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle pour la soutenir moralement, comme une vieille habitude, il voulait chasser au loin ses tourments en l'enveloppant dans ses bras, mais elle l'arrêta dans son élan en tendant une main en avant.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, le coeur brisé

-Kate…je…

-Je suis désolée mais on va devoir remettre le repas de ce soir. Je dois aller sur place, le coupa-t-elle, en inspirant fortement pour faire bonne figure devant Lily.

Lily…..Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? L'officier Arthur était un ami pour elle…..elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance….elle allait avoir le coeur brisé.

-Je peux la garder, tu sais, proposa Castle, qui ne savait comment l'aider

-Pardon?

-Lily…je peux rester ici avec elle , le temps que tu travailles.

-Je….je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il reste chez elle sans elle. Cela devait se faire doucement….Il ne pouvait pas garder Lily comme ça. Et il était hors de question qu'il reste seul pendant des heures ici.

-Ok, je comprends, fit Rick, déçu

-Je suis….

-Désolée, je sais, sourit-il pour lui cacher sa tristesse. Je vais aller l'embrasser et….peut-être que je pourrai la voir une autre fois ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je te tiens au courant

-Ok, très bien. Au revoir, Beckett….et merci pour ce soir.

-Au revoir Castle, soupira-t-elle en le voyant partir, tête basse . Et je suis...

\- Désolée, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

 ** _Plus tard , dans la soirée._**

Kate avait laissé Lily chez son père pour pouvoir rejoindre la scène de crime. Même si Ryan l'avait informée qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sur place, elle avait tenue à être présente au moment où la morgue mobile déplacerait le corps.

Le corps sans vie de son ami lui brisa le coeur. Le visage fermé, les larmes aux yeux , elle tentait de contenir ses émotions alors qu'Esposito lui donnait les dernières info :

-Pas de témoins, pas de caméras.

-Et l'appel ?

-On tente de trouver qui l'a passé. Tory est sur le coup, fit-il, fatigué et la gorge nouée

-On va le trouver, Javier…..on va trouver qui a fait ça, lui assura Kate.

-Il est ici depuis hier soir, soupira-t-il, la boule au ventre et culpabilisant de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence au poste aujourd'hui.

Comme si elle comprenait le fond de ses pensées, Kate lui déclara :

-Il avait pris deux jours de congés. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Deux jours ? Pourquoi ? fit-il, étonné

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a parlé de problèmes personnels ….

-Problèmes personnels ? il n'a pas de famille, pas d'enfants…

-Il n'a pas de femme, mais ça ne veut pas dire pas de famille, rétorqua Kate alors que Ryan revenait vers eux

-On doit commencer par ça…. Je ne comprends pas comment personne n'a pu s'apercevoir de son absence…..il s'est passé...24 heures ….

Esposito était touché….Réellement. Il était en train de transposer sa vie à celle de son ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas de femmes ni d'enfants….lui aussi était seul…..était-ce sa destinée à lui aussi ? Mort, étendu à terre, et personne à sa recherche ? La nausée le prenait rien qu'en pensant à ces dernières 24 heures. Arthur méritait plus que ça…..tellement plus.

Sentant la détresse de son ami, Beckett posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle savait que son ami était très lié avec l'officier Arthur. Ils sortaient régulièrement boire quelques bières avec Ryan au Old Haunt. Du temps de Montgomery , il n'était pas rare de voir Arthur avec la bande. Il avait fait ses classes en même temps que leur ancien Capitaine, il était comme un mentor aux yeux d'Espo.

Avançant de quelques pas, Ryan murmura à son meilleur ami :

-Je le remarquerais…..

-Quoi donc ? fit, surpris, Javier

-Si tu disparaissais…..je le remarquerais.

Emu par les mots de son partenaire, Espo hocha simplement la tête alors que Lanie les rejoignait .

-Je vais commencer l'examen préliminaire, j'en saurai un peu plus dans quelques heures.

-Ok, tiens-nous au courant , sourit, les larmes aux yeux, Kate.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Javier

-Je….

-S'il te plaît , Lanie, la coupa-t-il en observant sa réticence. J'ai besoin d'être là...et je te dois des excuses pour tout à l'heure...alors...laisse-moi venir, s'il-te-plaît.

Le toisant du regard, elle soupira devant sa mine abattue et abdiqua finalement :

-Ok….très bien...par devant...j'aimerais discuter avec Beckett

\- Très bien, à tout de suite, déclara-t-il alors que Kévin le suivait pour laisser les filles discuter entre elles.

S'éloignant quelque peu des uniformes qui les entouraient, Lanie murmura :

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- A Castle...tu lui as dit pour Arthur ? Ils étaient amis...je pense qu'il aimerait savoir, répondit-elle en sachant que Kate passait la soirée avec Rick ce soir.

\- Lanie, soupira Beckett, fatiguée. Je suis partie à la hâte alors non, je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Il faisait partie du groupe...tu sais...on était une famille du temps de Montgomery...tu dois lui...

\- Je vais lui dire, la coupa-t-elle en la voyant touchée. Je vais lui dire, Lanie...mais pour le moment , je dois me concentrer sur l'enquête.

\- Je sais, honey.

\- J'aimerais que tu jettes un oeil sur Javier, quémanda ensuite Kate en chuchotant. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais ...

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais attention.

Après un dernier regard, elle s'éloigna de Kate pour rejoindre la morgue mobile. Les yeux fixé sur le camion mortuaire, elle prit son cellulaire en main et se demanda si elle devait l'appeler pour lui le dire. Se ravisant , elle se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées que de joindre Castle à plus de minuit pour lui annoncer la mort d'un ami...tout d'abord parce qu'elle était au courant avant de le quitter et qu'elle n'en avait rien dit...et ensuite, parce qu'elle redoutait qu'il ne la rejoigne au poste pour l'aider en enquêter.

Le voir à son appartement était une chose...enquêter avec lui en était une autre.

Rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche arrière , elle attendit que Ryan arrive près d'elle et elle lui déclara tristement :

\- Allez, on rentre au poste.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 22**

 ** _Commissariat de police, Une heure et demi du matin._**

Debout devant le tableau blanc, Kate écrivait au fur et à mesure chaque petit indice que lui indiquait Ryan.

Durant plus de trois heures, ils avaient épluché tous les comptes , tous les relevés d'Arthur, en vain. Rien dans la vie de cet officier de police ne méritait qu'on lui mette une balle dans la tête. Epuisée, Kate soupira en s'apercevant des heures qui défilaient et du piétinement de l'enquête.

-Je n'ai plus rien, murmura, Kévin, éreinté, alors que Beckett fixait le tableau à la recherche d'un miracle.

-On n'a rien…..pas un élément, pas une piste

-L'autopsie nous en dira peut-être plus

-J'en doute. Rien dans ce meurtre n'est laissé au hasard

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-L'endroit était isolé, il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance….et cet appel anonyme est intraçable ….je suis même certaine que c'était du pipeau

-L'appel ? Tu penses que le tueur a appelé pour nous indiquer où trouver le corps ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux rien laisser au hasard, et puis je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi son arme de service était ranger dans son étui alors qu'on le menaçait ? Je veux dire...c'est comme s'il attendait son exécution , soupira-t-elle exaspérée, en mettant un gros point d'interrogation devant l'appel anonyme sur le tableau blanc

-Il l'a peut-être dégainé mais le tueur la remis en place ?

\- Dans quel but ? fit perplexe Kate qui ne croyait pas à cette théorie

\- Je...je n'en sais rien, répondit fatigué , Je vais descendre en bas, à l'accueil…..je vais fouiller son bureau…avec un peu de chance, je trouverai peut-être un indice..quelque chose pour avancer.

-Ok….je vais attendre des nouvelles de Lanie, elle ne doit plus en avoir pour très longtemps. Et après ça , on rentre chez nous pour quelques heures, on n'arrivera à rien en étant épuisés.

-Très bien…..à tout de suite, bailla Ryan, en descendant vers les escaliers.

Ereintée et frustrée par toute cette affaire, elle observa, les yeux dans le vague, le tableau blanc. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait remettre son joli costume de Capitaine et aller au-devant des ennuis. Elle allait certainement devoir assister à une conférence de presse et également à une réunion au One Police Plazza…elle allait devoir rendre des comptes. Un tueur de flic…..la hantise de tous les officiers et des Capitaines de Police…..du véritable pain béni pour les médias. Kate comprenait désormais pourquoi Lanie avait été aussi discrète au sujet du 10-01…, dans quelques heures, l'enfer allait se déchaîner sur elle, et avec tout ça , elle allait devoir prendre le temps de faire son deuil.

S'avançant vers ce qui fut, auparavant, son outil de travail de prédilection, elle l'étudia une centième fois : l'entrepôt , l'heure présumée de la mort, les clichés d'Arthur….à ces images, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et d'une main tremblante, elle caressa la photo de son ami étendu au sol, une balle dans la tête.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où cet officier lui avait souri, lui avait parlé ou l'avait simplement aidée. Arthur Bells avait fait ses classes avec le Capitaine Montgomery, et pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais sue, il était resté simple officier à l'accueil, et avait tenu ce rôle durant toute sa carrière.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Arthur se joigne aux gars, Castle et Beckett , certains soirs pour fêter la fin d'une enquête difficile. Il était un ami de sage conseil.

Quand Rick était parti, Kate se souvint de la tristesse dans le regard de Bells et de toutes les fois où il lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide.C'était un homme toujours présent pour elle ou pour Lily, c'était un officier exemplaire, alors pourquoi cette mort si injuste ?

Soupirant de fatigue, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux quand son coeur s'arrêta devant la tasse fumante qui était apparue devant ses yeux. Se retournant brusquement, elle découvrit Rick avec deux gobelets à la main.

Le souffle coupé devant cette image qu'elle avait espérée pendant des mois, des années , elle se figea. Que faisait-il ici ?

-Avant que tu te mettes à crier….Espo m'a appelé en me demandant de venir au poste au plus vite, grimaça-t-il devant son regard noir

-Espo a fait quoi ? fit-elle, stupéfaite, alors qu'il tendait toujours son gobelet dans sa direction

-Il m'a appelé….il m'a dit que je devais le rejoindre ici….il a dit que c'était important et que je devais être là…..je n'en sais pas plus, argumenta-t-il tristement

-Tu n'en sais pas plus ? On t'appelle à une heure et demi du matin et…., fit Beckett sur la défensive qui avait toujours l'impression qu'on envahissait son espace dans les pires moments

-Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire « tu aurais dû me prévenir», mais Kate…..c'était mon ami à moi aussi, la coupa-t-il en posant la tasse fumante sur son ancien bureau. C'est du thé…., assura-t-il en la voyant déglutir.

Il savait par expérience qu'elle était aux prises avec ses sentiments, et que cette colère qui émanait d'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Elle était dévastée , elle allait devoir enterrer à nouveau un ami cher…..alors doucement , il lui rappela pourquoi lui aussi avait le droit d'être attristé.

Quand Javier l'avait réveillé tout à l'heure, son angoisse était au summum . Il avait craint que quelque chose ne soit arriver à Lily ou à Kate...mais quand Espo lui avait annoncé la mort de son ami, la peur avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Arthur était un homme bon...un homme sur lequel Rick avait pu compter un bon nombre de fois pour des conseils...ou simplement pour une discussion entre hommes. Il avait été un ami...comme l'avait été Montgomery...alors apprendre son décès avait réveillé de vieilles blessures pour Castle.

Mal à l'aise de ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt, Beckett se radoucit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir apparaître au poste à plus de deux heures du matin…..elle n'aurait su dire quel sentiment l'habitait , mais elle soupira en murmurant.

-Je suis désolée….j'aurais dû te le dire, mais….j'étais sous le choc et je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi sur le moment

-Je comprends….tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, en s'approchant lentement près du tableau blanc.

-Non….on n'a rien. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi Javier t'a fait venir à une heure pareille, mais tu n'as pas être ici. On est sur une enquête et….

Elle se figea en voyant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière Rick. A l'intérieur, se tenaient Javier et Lanie avec une mine dévastée. S'avançant vers Beckett, Espo lui déclara, mal à l'aise:

-On a quelque chose…..et je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de lui. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe.

-Je….mais de quoi parles-tu ? fit Kate en voyant apparaître Ryan soudainement, à bout de souffle après avoir couru depuis le rez-de-chaussée

-Je suis là, je suis là, s'essouffla-t-il

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant tout ses secrets,...….Lanie ?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose pendant l'autopsie …quelque chose qui…. Sweety , je suis désolée.

Sentant l'angoisse augmenter au fur et à mesure des secondes, Kate recula de quelques pas alors que Castle s'avançait et demandait :

-Espo ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quand Lanie a ouvert le corps d'Arthur... déglutit-il en repensant à la scène. Elle a trouvé une lettre.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui

-Comment peut-on trouver une lettre dans le corps d'un homme ? s'indigna Beckett, de plus en plus inquiète

-La lettre était soigneusement pliée dans une sorte de plastique étanche qui l'a gardée intacte…

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a ingéré ce truc ? grimaça Rick.

-Je l'ai trouvée à l'intérieur de son estomac. Pas mal de trafiquants de drogue utilisent cette technique avec des mules. Les femmes ingurgitent de la cocaïne dans des petits ballons pour passer les frontières sans souci.

-Pourquoi un homme avalerait-il une lettre ? fit, suspicieuse, Beckett.

-Elle t'est adressée…..enfin elle est adressée à tous les deux. Et je pense qu'Arthur savait qu'il risquait de mourir….alors il vous a laissé un message.

-A tous les deux ? s'étonna Castle

-Qu'y a-t-il sur cette lettre de si grave pour réveiller Castle à deux heures du matin, et pour avoir ce regard de chien battu ? cracha nerveusement Beckett, qui sentait sa patience l'abandonner au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait

-Arthur fait référence à un certain Smith qui l'aurait contacté, après le départ de Castle, pour veiller sur toi et sur Lily.

\- Je...quoi ?

-Smith ? Michael Smith ? déglutit Rick, alors que Kate sentait la nausée la prendre

-Oui

-C'est pas possible, Smith était mort bien avant la fuite de Castle ! paniqua Beckett sans faire attention à la portée de ses mots sur Rick.

Touché, il recula pour tenter de s'asseoir, mais son regard se posa sur la place vide qui siégeait près de l'ancien bureau de Beckett.

Quand il était arrivé, il avait observé lentement les lieux. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Les bureaux, la couleur des murs, rien n'avait changé…..à part deux choses…..le nouveau nom du Capitaine et ….sa chaise….sa chaise n'était plus là.

Comme un rappel de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Son partenariat …, il déglutit…..Kate avait raison, il avait fui. Baissant le regard honteusement, il entendit Esposito rétorquer :

-Je pense que tout ceci est lié au meurtre de ta mère. Je pense qu'Arthur veillait sur tes intérêts, tout comme Montgomery ou Castle avant ça et….

-Non. J'ai passé un accord avec Bracken, il y a plus de six ans. Personne ne veillait sur moi. Où est cette lettre ?

Soupirant , Lanie la sortit de son sac avec une paire de gants en latex, elle tendit le tout à Beckett. Observant tout le monde, Kate sentit l'étau se resserrer. Comme si elle se sentait prise au piège de ses propres murs. Attrapant ce que Lanie lui tendait, elle partit dans son bureau pour y trouver un peu d'intimité.

-Tu devrais y aller, bro, suggéra Javier à Castle, qui avait toujours la tête baissée

-Non….elle a besoin de temps…..,tu es sûr qu'Arthur veillait sur Kate et Lily ?

\- C'est ce qu'il dit. Il affirme que ce ...Smith , lui aurait demandé d'assurer les intérêts de Beckett.

je….enfin…., bafouilla-t-il en se rendant compte de tous les sacrifices que Kate avait faits pour Lily...sacrifices qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…. J'ai toujours pensé que Kate aurait ouvert une nouvelle fois l'enquête de sa mère pour faire tomber ce pensais que sa soif de vengeance aurait pris le dessus.

-Avec une enfant dans les bras ? s'indigna Lanie. Non, elle a tout abandonné pour Lily: l'enquête de sa mère et son poste de lieutenant. Et maintenant, cette affaire revient sur le devant de la scène et les expose au danger à nouveau.

Déglutissant, il observa Kate quelques secondes dans son bureau. Elle était assise, avec la lettre entre ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle se battait pour contenir ses émotions, ses mains tremblaient, et Rick n'avait qu'une seule envie….la prendre dans ses bras.

-Beckett dit que Smith est mort avant ton départ, comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ryan, nerveux à l'idée de déterrer ce vieux dossier.

-Oui, Smith est mort, il est mort à l'hôpital, murmura Rick en repensant à son décès.

-Peut-être que c'est juste ce qu'il voulait faire croire ? ajouta Javier. J'ai lu la lettre….Arthur affirme que Smith l'a contacté et lui a remis un dossier. Apparemment , il lui faisait confiance, du fait qu'il avait fait ses classes avec Montgomery. Arthur affirme dans sa lettre que quelques temps plus tard, il a été contacté par Bracken pour espionner Kate et Lily. Bracken le pensait aussi pourri que Pulgatti et les autres, il lui a offert de coquettes sommes pour son silence.

-Alors quoi, il bossait pour Smith ou pour Bracken ? s'inquiéta l'irlandais

-Pour Smith apparemment. Il avait accepté l'accord de Bracken simplement pour avoir une longueur d'avance.

-Smtih est vivant, murmura, atterré, Castle

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Smith avait les moyens nécessaire pour mettre en scène sa mort, c'était la solution idéale pour que Bracken arrête de le pourchasser...alors, oui c'est possible.

-Ok…..mais pourquoi tuer Arthur ? Bracken l'aurait démasqué ? demanda Ryan

-Apparemment, il dit dans sa lettre avoir des doutes à ce sujet , c'est pour cela qu'il a pris autant de précautions avec cette fichue lettre. Il dit avoir reçu des ordres pour tuer la petite, si Kate ouvrait à nouveau le dossier.

-Lily, gémit difficilement Castle, en levant les yeux sur Beckett qui était en larmes , la lettre à la main et prête à les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi Bracken pensait-il que Beckett allait rouvrir à nouveau l'affaire? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? renchérit Ryan

-Parce que Castle est revenu, répondit Kate.

Se tournant tous vers Beckett, sous le choc, ils se figèrent net face à sa dernière révélation.

Inquiet, Rick tenta de s'approcher vers elle, mais elle lui tendit simplement une nouvelle paire de gants et la lettre qui avait remué tout le monde.

-Tu devrais la lire.

Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, en quelques secondes, sa vie avait fait un virage à 180 degrés. Bracken avait tué Arthur…..et menaçait Lily désormais. Tentant de trouver des réponses à ses questions, elle déclara, le coeur lourd, en se frottant l'arête du nez :

-Selon la lettre d'Arthur, Bracken convoite le poste pour les présidentielles. Les futures candidatures seront connues du public dans une semaine ou deux. Je pense que le sénateur veut s'assurer que rien ne viendra troubler sa route vers la Maison Blanche.

-Ok, donc il suffit de laisser tomber l'affaire de ta mère, fit, terrorisée, Lanie. Tu l'as fait pendant six ans…..alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi le retour de Castle changerait la donne.

-Bracken doit savoir que je n'ai pas le dossier.

-Le dossier ? Celui qu'Arthur avait apparemment en sa possession ?

-Oui….on a toujours cru, avec Rick, que la copie de Smtih était la seule. Apparemment, non.

-On doit trouver ce dossier, alors ? fit, plein d'espoir, Ryan

-On ne sait même pas si ce dossier pourrait faire plonger Bracken…..parce que si c'était possible, pourquoi Montgomery ne l'aurait pas utilisé contre lui ?

-Ok, alors on fait quoi ? demanda, inquiet, Javier

\- Je ne sais pas…..je ne sais pas, répondit Kate, morte de fatigue et d'angoisse, tout en cherchant une solution. Il faudrait qu'on sache ou se trouve Smith.

\- C'est homme a réussi à simuler sa propre mort...on ne le trouvera pas comme ça, rétorqua Ryan

-Et l'enregistrement ? demanda Rick qui terminait la lecture de la lettre

-On ne sait pas où est cet enregistrement.

-Ok, alors on le cherche, on le trouve et on fait tomber Bracken pour le meurtre de ta mère et celui d'Arthur, argumenta Javier

-Non, déclara froidement Rick sans détour, en relevant le regard sur chacun d'eux

-Non ? fit Ryan étonné

-Il menace Lily. Alors on ne va prendre aucun risque. On ne cherche rien.

-Castle, tu…..

-J'ai déjà perdu une fille , je ne perdrai pas la seconde, Beckett.

Son ton était sans appel, sans chaleur et surtout très autoritaire . Sans les lâcher du regard , il déplia la lettre qu'il avait eue sous les yeux, et leur lut un passage.

« Si jamais William Bracken a le moindre doute que l'affaire Johanna Beckett s'ouvre à nouveau, il n'hésitera pas à faire de Lily un exemple. »

-Il te faut une raison pour abandonner cette affaire ? La voici. On ne cherche plus cet enregistrement ou ce dossier ! Lily passe avant le meurtre de ta mère, fit-il, angoissé

-Comment peux-tu venir ici après six années et me donner une leçon sur le bien-être de ma fille ! Ma Fille ! siffla-t-elle, folle de rage. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas conscience du danger ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est parti comme un lâche en abandonnant ta famille pour suivre ta vendetta ! Moi, …..moi , je suis restée et j'ai élevé Lily. Je suis restée près d'elle et j'ai abandonné ma mère pour elle. Alors ne viens pas ici pour me faire des leçons de morale que tu n'es même pas capable de suivre !

La fatigue, la peur et la frustration animaient chaque mot, chaque parole de Kate. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage, sa posture était tellement statique qu'elle semblait faite de marbre. Elle était bouleversée, mais surtout terrorisée par tout ce qu'impliquait cette enquête désormais. Si elle abandonnait, Arthur serait mort en vain, comme sa mère, et une épée de Damoclès pourrait frapper à n'importe quel moment. Kate n'était même pas sûre que Bracken tiendrait sa part du marché, mais si elle tentait quelque chose….elle risquait de perdre sa fille….quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait les mains liées. Bracken avait le contrôle de la situation, le pouvoir.

« Ce n'est pas la personne qui détient l'arme qui décide, c'est celle qui détient le pouvoir. »

C'est lui qui avait le pouvoir….. C'est lui qui était désormais maître du jeu…lui qui pouvait en un claquement de doigt tuer sa petite fille.

Alors désormais, elle était terrorisée…..et tellement énervée contre elle-même. Elle aurait dû appuyer sur la détente quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle aurait dû tuer ce pourri .

Paniquée, elle laissait toute son amertume se déverser sur Rick. Comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle ne prenait pas la vie de sa fille en compte ?

Atterrés par la dispute de leurs amis, Javier se racla la gorge et tenta de dire quelque chose, avant que Kate ne le coupe et déclare sans lâcher Castle du regard :

-Alors vas-y, dis-moi ? Dis-moi comment prendre soin de ma fille ? Je suis tout ouïe . Tu penses peut-être que quelques promenades dans le parc et un jeu de société peuvent te donner le droit de…

-Sweety ,tenta, mal à l'aise, Lanie qui avait peur que les mots de Kate ne dépassent ses pensées.

-Non. Je veux l'entendre. Je veux entendre comment le grand Rick Castle pense pouvoir mettre ma fille en sécurité. Parce qu'apparemment , je n'en suis pas capable.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas….

-Comment ! Donne-moi cette fichue solution! cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Parce que finalement c'est ce qu'elle était. Désespérée. Ce n'était plus Kate, ou Beckett ou le Capitaine Beckett qu'ils avaient sous les yeux…..c'était simplement une mère terrorisée à l 'idée de perdre sa fille.

-Dans la lettre, Arthur souligne le fait qu'un homme de main viendra te menacer

-Et alors ?

-ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous retourner, fit-il tout aussi perdu. On doit mettre Lily en sécurité. Quand ça sera fait , on cherchera cet enregistrement…..c'est la clé.

-Le temps qu'on fasse tout ça, Bracken sera déjà sur la liste des présidentielles, rétorqua Beckett.

-Et alors? Une campagne dure 496 jours….. Soit plus d'une année…. On peut y arriver.

Baissant le regard pour tenter de se calmer quelques secondes, Beckett entendit Lanie demander à Castle :

-Comment veux-tu mettre Lily en sécurité... Cet homme a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, et avec l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il a , on ne fera pas le poids.

-J'ai passé six années sous son radar, on peut très bien lui échapper à nouveau, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui, alors que Beckett relevait les yeux, stupéfaite. Quoi ?

-Alors c'est ça, ton plan ? Fuir ? Encore ? fit-elle, sidérée.

Marchant quelque pas vers elle, avec le même le regard déterminé, il lui murmura:

-C'est la seule solution pour protéger Lily.

-La seule solution, hein ? répéta-t-elle, en sentant la nausée la prendre

-Bro, fit mal à l'aise Ryan. Comment penses-tu enquêter sur cet enregistrement, ou même trouver le dossier, si vous partez?

-Comme je l'ai fait avec le tueur d'Alexis. Beckett, on peut y arriver…on peut faire tomber Bracken comme j'ai fait tomber Volkof. On peut le faire ensemble….mais on doit mettre notre fille en sécurité avant.

Tous les yeux étaient dorénavant portés sur Kate. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougis, elle lui siffla avec beaucoup de colère :

-Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas une lâche qui quitte tout au milieu de la nuit. J'ai un fiancé , Castle ! Une personne qui m'aime et que j'aime, et je ne pourrai pas le laisser derrière moi, comme toi tu l'as fait! Je ne partirai pas comme ça…..et je trouve ce plan complètement grotesque .

-Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi ? Dis-moi comment tu comptes régler le problème , tout en protégeant notre fille ?! fit-il, fatigué et blessé par tous leurs mots. Tu veux rester ici ? Bien ! Et après ?

Le silence s'installa au milieu du commissariat. Les gars et Lanie avaient la tête baissée, et ne savaient plus comment agir pour calmer Castle et Beckett. Toute cette histoire était montée d'un cran tellement vite qu'eux aussi se sentaient dépassés par les événements. Réfléchissant à chacun des arguments énoncés plus tôt, Javier proposa:

-Arthur affirme avoir reçu de l'argent. On pourrait remonter la piste, non?

-Il n'y a rien sur ses comptes, déclara Ryan, éreinté, qui avait passé les deux dernières heures à tout éplucher

-Un compte offshore. Je veux dire…..Bracken va se présenter aux présidentielles, une telle campagne nécessite des fonds….alors si on ne peut pas trouver notre bonheur dans les comptes d'Arthur , on devrait éplucher ceux du sénateur.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama ironiquement Rick . Et tu prévois d'enterrer ma fille près de sa soeur à quel moment ?

-Castle, Javi voulait juste..., tenta Ryan qui fut coupé par ce dernier

-Trouver une solution pour faire tomber Bracken, je sais. Mais avec Lily à New-York , il est hors de question de prendre un tel risque.

Se tournant vers Kate, pour la voir froncer les sourcils à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse, Castle lui déclara:

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été son père pendant ses six dernières années, mais ça n'empêche pas que je l'aime. C'est ma fille, Kate….Ma fille , et tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution. On doit la mettre en sécurité. Bracken va faire le grand ménage avant son ascension .

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, il se gratta la nuque et ajouta :

-Si tu ne veux pas quitter David, je comprends . Mais Lily ne doit pas subir tout ça. Si tu préfères que je la mette à l'abri et que tu restes ici pour …..

-Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser disparaître avec mon enfant ? fit-elle, outrée

-Je dis juste…je dis juste que le plus important c'est Lily. Arthur s'est changé en mule pour nous faire passer ce message….il est mort pour la protéger….je ne vais pas te dire dans quelle bataille tu t'engages, parce que tu le sais très bien….et tu sais ce que tu risques de perdre …..Ecoute…. Pense à ce moment-là ou tu étais suspendue à cet immeuble , après que Maddox t'aie abandonnée... Pense à tous les regrets qui t'avaient assaillie, tenta-t-il désespéré et apeuré de perdre sa fille

-Arrête ! fit-elle, la boule au ventre, alors que ses paroles touchaient une nouvelle corde sensible

-Pense à Alexis….pense , déglutit Rick, en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Pense à tous nos regrets pour ne pas avoir été assez rapides. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière quand on prend la mauvaise décision .

-Je….

-Je ne te dis pas de fuir pour toujours….je veux juste que Lily soit en sécurité avant de plonger dans cette affaire.

Inspirant fortement, alors que leurs amis les observaient, la boule au ventre, Rick prit son manteau et murmura :

-Je vais rentrer et te laisser réfléchir à tout ça…. Mais ne sois pas trop longue. On a simplement une toute petite longueur d'avance sur lui.

-Et après quoi , Rick ? Tu imagines la peine que ta mère aura en te voyant repartir comme un fantôme avec sa petite-fille ? Parce que tu n'étais pas la première fois, j'y étais et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à briser le coeur des autres en fuyant ainsi !

Castle inspira douloureusement en pensant à sa mère, et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour s'y engouffrer quelques secondes après. Le regard verrouillé à celui de Kate , il lui chuchota :

-Je pense que ma mère préférera dire "au revoir à Lily" pour un moment qu'un "adieu" définitif. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution…..tu le sais.

* * *

Allez on prend un virage à 180 degrés dans la Fic. Certains demande plus d'enquête , d'autres plus de Caskett...alors vous serrez tous servis. La famille Castle va partir ensemble...et ça va amener plein de situations cocasse.

C'est un chapitre très tendu mais le ton va s'adoucir entre nos héros quand leur fille sera en sécurité. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Quelle situation voudriez-vous voir apparaitre entre nos héros ? ...

A très vite et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 23**

Assis dans la voiture depuis des heures, Rick observait de temps en temps sa fille endormie sur la banquette arrière , ses doudous à la main.

Kate, qui se trouvait du côté passager , regardait sans bouger les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. L'angoisse, la peine et le regret de laisser derrière eux leur famille, leurs amis, tourmentaient leurs coeurs à tous les deux.

Inspirant fortement , les mains bien ancrées sur le volant , Castle repensait à son retour au loft après avoir quitté le commissariat , il y avait plus de vingt heures déjà….

 _Flashback._

 _Les mots qu'il avait eus avec Beckett l'avaient énormément touché. Il comprenait sa rancoeur et sa peur, mais ses paroles avaient été d'une telle virulence qu'il se demandait si un jour elle lui pardonnerait de les avoir laissées derrière lui._

 _La lettre qu'Arthur leur avait adressée l'angoissait aussi….elle le ramenait six années plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre sa fille en danger, il ne voulait pas et ne supporterait pas de revivre un tel calvaire._

 _La mine fatiguée, le corps épuisé, il avait repris son sac de voyage pour y rentrer le strict minimum. il devait fuir à nouveau…..il le savait, même si Kate était contre cette idée._

 _Le coeur lourd, il emplissait une nouvelle fois sa valise au beau milieu de la nuit, tout en cherchant les mots , les paroles qu'il adresserait à sa mère à son ré allait l'anéantir, il le savait...mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait son choix...qu'elle ne lui en tirerait pas rigueur._

 _Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour emballer et préparer tout le nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour quitter New-York : une voiture, des vêtements, son ordinateur, une arme à feu et quelques bricoles pour Lily._

 _Levant les yeux sur les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient dans le salon, il s'arrêta et avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour toucher du bout des doigts les rayons de lumière qui entraient dans la pièce. Les yeux en larmes, il contemplait New York s'éveiller en murmurant « Alexis » quand deux coups à la porte le firent sursauter._

 _Levant le regard sur le premier étage pour s'assurer que sa mère dormait encore, Castle avançât prudemment jusqu'au judas de sa porte pour y découvrir Beckett._

 _Inspirant, il espérait qu'elle avait entendu ses arguments et qu'elle comprenait que le seul moyen de protéger Lily était de espérait qu'elle ne se déplace pas jusqu'ici pour affirmer encore sa position...il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois._

 _Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte pour la découvrir , la tête basse, sur le seuil de la porte._

 _-Hey, déclara-t-il doucement alors qu'elle levait les yeux dans sa direction_

 _-Hey…..je….je peux entrer ?_

 _Son ton était plus doux, sa posture mal assurée et sa voix plus qu'hésitante. Il savait par expérience qu'elle devait se sentir très mal pour venir frapper à sa porte avec une telle fragilité et surtout à une heure pareille. Ne souhaitant pas entrer dans un nouveau combat avec elle, il se décala pour la laisser entrer et lui proposa un café._

 _-Non, merci_

 _-Tu veux peut-être un thé ? ajouta-t-il en se rappelant que la caféine était bannie_

 _-Non…..je...Castle, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, murmura-t-elle le coeur lourd_

 _-Je…..des excuses ? fit Rick, étonné_

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger sur ta qualité de père…parce que …..tu es un père formidable Castle, et je l'ai toujours n'avais pas le droit de référencer tes sorties au parc avec Lily. Je suis désolée d'avoir crié….c'est juste que…..j'ai peur, avoua Kate, la voix chargée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais…..tout va trop vite…..et je suis terrifiée._

 _-Je le suis aussi_

 _-Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille…notre fille, rectifia-t-elle._

 _Déglutissant devant son amende honorable , Rick se frotta la nuque, alors que Kate baissait le regard, pour ajouter :_

 _-Où veux-tu aller ?_

- _Pardon ?_

 _-On part….Tu as raison, c'est la seule solution...alors on va mettre Lily à l'abri et…et je ne sais pas._

 _-Kate, fit-il en s'avançant près d'elle pour lui relever le visage du bout des doigts_

 _-J'ai peur…j'ai perdu ma mère…je t'ai perdu…je ne peux pas perdre Lily, je ne le supporterais pas..., je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé, avoua-t-elle en inspirant fortement devant la caresse de sa main sous son menton_

 _-Tu ne m'as pas perdu et tu ne perdras pas Lily, chuchota-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, en séchant quelques larmes sur la joue de Beckett_

 _-Je ne sais pas comment procéder…..où aller….alors je te fais confiance._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Assise dans la voiture , elle observait le paysage qui défilait et qui l'emmenait loin de chez elle. Elle était terrifiée et triste…tellement triste. Elle avait dû faire ses adieux à ses amis…..à son père aussi. Elle ne savait pas quand elle serait de retour…si elle le serait même un jour.

-On va revenir, chuchota Castle, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle tous ses tourments

-Tu ne le sais pas…..si on n'arrive pas à le faire tomber….s'il devient le nouveau président des états-unis…on ne sera plus jamais à l'abri, déglutit-elle sans lâcher le paysage du regard

-On va réussir…comme toujours.

Fermant les yeux, elle inspirait fortement pour tenter de faire barrière aux larmes qui semblaient vouloir arriver. Cette journée avait été horrible.

 _Flash-back_

 _Après avoir quitté Rick avec toutes les recommandations de ce dernier, elle était retournée à son appartement pour plier bagages. Elle avait dû faire un tri entre les vêtements, les jouets de Lily et les dossiers qu'elle souhaitait emporter avec elle._

 _Castle lui avait demandé de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec sa mère, et lui avait aussi suggéré d'assurer sa journée de travail comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peur qu'ils ne soient surveillés. Il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer une voiture et du liquide sur lui._

 _-Tu vas devoir laisser ta carte de crédit ici et ton téléphone. On doit être injoignables._

 _-Je peux très bien éteindre mon téléphone. On ne me tracera pas._

 _-Crois-moi…..tu vas être tentée d'appeler…..tu vas vouloir entendre sa voix._

 _Déglutissant en pensant à son père, elle releva la tête devant son murmure :_

 _-J'ai dû prendre ce téléphone un million de fois. J'avais tellement envie de t'entendre…même si c'était juste pour entendre ton souffle à l'autre bout du combiné…alors je suis désolé…..mais laisse ce téléphone derrière toi….tu vas vouloir appeler David, tu vas vouloir le faire même si ta raison te dit que c'est une très mauvaise idée._

 _David ? Elle ne pensait pas réellement à David. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui avouer son départ…..et qu'elle devrait mettre fin à cette relation. Parce que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait , elle ne pouvait pas gérer une relation avec lui et sa fuite…. Seule la sécurité de Lily comptait dorénavant. Elle allait donc devoir avoir une discussion avec son fiancé, qui s'achèverait certainement par une rupture. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'attendre alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était avec lui…..et puis attendre…..pour combien de temps ? Un mois ? Six mois ? Une année? toujours ? ….Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et enduré._

 _-Kate ? fit Castle, inquiet en pensant qu'elle risquait de faire marche arrière_

 _-Tu as besoin de combien en liquide ? soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre, en changeant de conversation pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait faire à David_

 _-Heu….je ne sais pas…..mais je vais devoir voir tout ceci avec ma mère…..Je n'ai plus rien._

 _-Comment ça, plus rien ?_

 _Au moment où elle le lui demanda , elle comprit. Il lui avait tout légué….à elle et à Martha. En partant, il avait tout laissé derrière lui , sa fortune et ses biens immobiliers, et depuis son retour, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'avait plus aucune liquidité._

 _-Je…._

 _-Tout est sur le compte de Lily. Je vais tout débloquer_

 _-Je, non, attends, cet argent est….._

 _-C'est le tien , Castle. Je n'y ai pas touché…..je l'ai juste transféré sur le compte bancaire de notre fille. C'est le tien , alors tu…._

 _-Tu n'y as pas touché ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment as-tu fait pour élever la petite ou …._

 _-Je me suis débrouillée, le coupa-t-elle en le voyant stupéfait devant elle. Je vais rentrer et faire mes bagages…..je m'occupe de l'argent, et toi de la voiture et de la destination, ok? murmura-t-elle en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas sur les premières années de Lily ._

 _Elle avait beaucoup galéré….Plusieurs fois ,elle avait été tentée de toucher à cet argent qui dormait à la banque, mais sa fierté l'en avait empêchée. Il était parti…..il l'avait laissée…..alors elle ne toucherait pas un sou de lui…..elle se débrouillerait seule, même si cela voulait dire manger des pâtes et du riz, ou sauter plusieurs repas._

 _-Je…..oui, fit-il, toujours autant abasourdi par sa révélation._

 _Il savait très bien que Kate n'était pas comme ses ex-femmes, qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa fortune ou de ses actifs, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait pas touché un centime de l'argent des Nikki Heat le stupéfiait complètement. Il se demandait comme elle avait pu se débrouiller avec son salaire de flic pour élever et assumer un enfant toute seule._

 _Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était à l'abri du besoin…..et aujourd'hui, un nouveau secret se dévoilait sous ses yeux…..elle s'était débrouillée seule._

 _-On se retrouve à quelle heure ?_

 _-Je passe vous chercher à 20 heures._

 _-Ok…..à plus tard, soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du loft. Dis à Martha…..dis-lui que j'aimerais déjeuner avec elle ce midi, demanda-t-elle le coeur lourd, en pensant à ses au-revoirs_

 _-Je le lui dirai. Et Kate ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Je suis désolé…_

 _-Tu n'y es pour rien Castle._

 _Et sans un autre mot, elle était sortie pour préparer sa fuite._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Tournant la tête pour veiller sur le sommeil de sa fille, Beckett sourit en la voyant profondément endormie avec ses doudous Ryan et Esposito dans les bras. Une couverture sur elle , elle semblait apaisée.

-Elle dort ? chuchota Rick, concentré sur la route

-Hum….Castle ?

-Oui ?

-Où va-t-on ? soupira Kate qui venait tout juste de penser qu'elle ne savait même pas où Rick les emmenait.

Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures dans un silence complet. Seuls quelques mots par ci par là avaient été échangés. Castle lui avait laissé le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Il savait par expérience que ce que vivait Beckett était atroce. Elle avait dû dire au revoir à Lanie, aux gars…..son fiancé et son père…..elle avait dû quitter son boulot…..pour se retrouver en fuite avec une enfant et lui. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter la situation.

-J'ai contacté mon père, avoua-t-il, en posant son regard quelques secondes sur elle pour entrevoir sa réaction

-Ton père ? fit-elle surprise

-Kate…..je….tu as eu lu le calepin que je t'ai donné ? fit-il inquiet en pensant qu'il devrait lui raconté ses six dernières années par lui-même

-Oui…..je l'ai lu…..je l'ai emmené aussi.

-Tu l'as emmené ?

-Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le lise…..en plus, je ne savais pas si l'endroit où nous partions y était mentionné.

-Je….non. Donc….comme tu le sais, j'ai rencontré mon père…..il m'a parlé d'une maison que la CIA utilise pour les témoins protégés.

-Oh, fit-elle, surprise et soulagée.

Elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans un des nombreux taudis que Castle relatait dans son journal intime. Alors l'entendre dire, « maison » et « témoins protégés » allégeait quelque peu ses appréhensions.

-La maison se situe en Floride….dans une petite ville nommée Venice.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien en Floride ? Tu ne te trompes pas avec l'Italie ? sourit-elle, en tentant d'alléger l'ambiance avec une boutade

-Affirmatif Capitaine. J'ai bien demandé deux fois, avoua-t-il ensuite, penaud, ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle

-Venice…alors ?

-Hum…. C'est une ville de 20 mille habitants en bord de mer.

-Petite ville , hein ?

-ça va nous changer des 8,5 millions d'habitants de la grande Pomme

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle, en observant le paysage à nouveau.

Venice….elle ne savait pas comment la vie là-bas allait se passer. Elle redoutait beaucoup le fait de devoir vivre sous le même toit que Castle…de devoir vivre comme une famille avec Rick. Déglutissant, elle repensa aux mots de Lanie avant son départ.

« _-C'est juste Castle…..l'homme qui serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, Kate…..alors arrête donc de paniquer, je suis certaine qu'il ne fera rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise._

 _-Je ne veux pas partir…._

 _-Je le sais…..mais tu dois mettre Lily en sécurité_

 _-Lanie, j'ai tellement peur_

 _-Tout se passera bien….tu n'es pas toute seule…..tu seras avec Castle, fit la légiste, en larmes, en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Promets-moi de veiller sur ma filleule_

 _-Promis_

 _-Et de revenir aussi vite que possible_

 _-Je….promis, Lanie._

 _\- Et de coucher avec Castle_

 _\- Lanie! fit-elle outrée en la dévisageant_

 _\- Quoi ? je peux espéré avec tous les "promis Lanie" que tu viens de me faire, j'ai tenté le coup_

 _\- Mon Dieu, tu vas me manquer, soupira Beckett en la serrant un peu plus dans ces bras_

 _-Tu vas me manquer aussi Honey_ »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était endormie. Rick qui la contemplait à ses côtés, sourit en observant l'amour de sa vie et sa fille dans cette voiture. Elles étaient magnifiques toutes les deux….Son coeur se gonfla d'amour devant ce tableau.

Esquissant un dernier sourire, il regarda son GPS qui lui indiquait encore 17 heures de conduite. Le voyage allait être long. Il avait prévu quelques arrêts avant la fin de leur destination. Voyager en voiture était plus sûr que l'avion. Ils devaient garder profil bas et ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux.

 ** _Un jour plus tard….._**

C'est complètement épuisés que Castle, Beckett et Lily arrivèrent devant leur habitation présumée. Le voyage avait été long… très long. La petite ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient dû partir, et pourquoi son grand-père était en larmes quand elle lui avait dire au-revoir.

Castle et Beckett avait tenté de lui expliquer avec des mots simples qu'ils devaient s'éloigner de New-York quelques temps, mais la petite continuait à se buter.

- _Pourquoi ? On revient quand ?_

 _-On ne sait pas , chérie, soupira pour la centième fois Kate_

 _-Pourquoi gram's , grand-père et David ne viennent pas ?_

 _-Chérie…, à cause du travail de maman, on doit partir quelques temps, le temps qu'oncle Kévin et oncle Javier mettent un méchant en prison._

 _-Mais pourquoi gram's et …._

 _-Lily, on va juste passer quelques jours , voire quelques semaines ensemble, tenta Beckett, désemparée_

 _-Pourquoi ce n'est pas David avec nous ? finit-elle par demander, en regardant Castle d'un air suspicieux._

 _Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Quand sa mère l'avait récupérée à l'école , elle avait découvert plusieurs valises dans le hall d'entrée et ses deux grand-parents . Martha, si enjouée d'habitude, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait serré Lily comme si elle lui disait adieu…..Jim n'avait fait guère mieux . La petite ne comprenant pas leur réaction, Kate lui avait annoncé leur départ dès le soir-même._

 _Elle se sentait donc perdue . Pourquoi partir comme ça ? Pourquoi son père était avec eux et pas David ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si inquiets tous les deux? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête ._

 _-David doit travailler…chérie, on va devoir rester tous les trois pour quelques temps. Ecoute, déglutit Kate qui ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à sa fille sans l'effrayer. On va tous les trois aller dans une maison près de la mer…..comme des vacances…. Le temps que tes oncles règlent un petit problème._

 _-La mer ? Mais tu n'aimes pas la mer ._

 _-Tu plaisantes ? sourit Rick pour alléger l'ambiance. Ta mère adore la plage, le sable et les coquillages. D'ailleurs ce sera comme dans les Hamptons, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui, en pensant que la petite avait été dans la maison qu'il avait léguée à Kate._

 _-Les Hamptons ? fit-elle, perdue_

 _-Heu….Castle, Lily n'a jamais été dans les Hamptons_

 _-Je ….Quoi ? …..tu l'as vendue ? fit-il comme un pincement au coeur_

 _-Non….elle est au nom de Lily mais….disons pour faire court qu'on n'y a jamais mis les pieds._

 _-C'est quoi, les Hamptons ?_

 _-C'est la maison que tata Lanie ou oncle Javi et Kévin te montrent quand ils sont en vacances, ajouta doucement Kate, qui sentait qu'elle blessait à nouveau Rick avec cette révélation._

 _-Oh….alors on va voir la mer ?_

 _-Oui_

 _-J'ai jamais vu la mer, sourit la petite alors que Rick déviait son regard sur la route pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments._

 _Lily n'avait jamais vu la mer…..elle n'avait jamais été dans les Hamptons alors que les gars et Lanie y allaient …..il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kate avait décidé de repousser de façon aussi virulente tout ce qui venait de lui…..la maison, l'argent …_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

C'est donc épuisés mentalement et physiquement qu'ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par le père de Castle. Sortant de la voiture, ils s'étiraient tous les trois sous le soleil de la Floride. Au loin , ils pouvaient entendre les vagues et sentir l'air marin leur chatouiller les narines.

Souriant et soulagé d'être arrivé à bon port, Castle avança devant la maison pour vérifier l'adresse, et tenta d'ouvrir le portail qui se trouvait devant lui. Après quelques secondes, la maison se révéla devant eux.

Une petite bâtisse blanche au 192 The Esplanade, Venice Beach. La maison était de type colonial située au fond d'une rue sans issue. Elle donnait droit sur l'océan. Les voisins se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la bâtisse.

A la vue de la mer devant elle, Lily s'extasia et hurla :

-C'est la mer ! Regarde maman, c'est la mer !

A son cri de joie, Rick et Kate éclatèrent de rire. Toute la tension de ces dernières heures s'était envolée face à la mine réjouie de leur fille.

-Oh mince alors ! Regarde comme c'est grand !

-Oui , mon coeur

-On peut y aller ? Hein ? fit-elle en sautillant tout en tirant la main de Beckett.

Heureuse devant le sourire de sa fille; Kate en oublia ses tracas et son appréhension de devoir retourner en bord de mer. La vue de cette plage lui rappelait son bonheur envolé quand Rick et elle se trouvaient aux Hamptons. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à se retrouver près de l'océan ensuite. Mais aujourd'hui, devant le regard émerveillé de Lily, Kate ne put qu'abdiquer.

-Oui, allons-y.

Doucement , elle se laissa guider par sa fille alors que Rick les contemplait amoureusement.

-Tu viens, Castle ? demanda Kate en ne le voyant pas bouger d'un pouce.

Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer…..il ne savait pas encore où était sa place …..alors il avait préféré rester en retrait . Baissant la tête, un peu gêné, il avoua :

-C'est votre moment de détente…..je vais rentrer les valises et….

-Castle ?

-Oui ? murmura-t-il, penaud, en levant les yeux pour découvrir Kate lui sourire

-Ta fille va voir l'océan pour la première fois…..elle va même certainement se baigner…..tu veux louper ça ?

-Non

-Eh ben alors…. les valises attendront.

-Super ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux, en les rejoignant au pas de course.

 ** _Quelques minutes plus tard…._**

Debout face à l'immensité de la mer, Lily restait perplexe face à l'océan. Cela semblait si vaste et si énigmatique qu'elle resta à quelques mètres de la houle des vagues avec un peu d'appréhension. Kate, qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle avec Castle, lui laissait le temps de s'acclimater à cette nouvelle énigme.

-Pourquoi elle n'y va pas ? chuchota Rick, qui ne comprenait pas sa subite réserve

-Elle est peut-être effrayée ou….elle admire le paysage, répondit Kate, les mains dans les poches ,en haussant les épaules

-Effrayée par de l'eau ? rit Castle qui n'adhérait pas à l'explication de Beckett

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la petite, si téméraire et pleine d'enthousiasme, était dorénavant figée au bord de cette plage, il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Doucement, il se positionna devant elle et lui murmura :

-On va mettre les pieds dans l'eau ?

-Heu…non

-Non ? ….oh allez, ça va être marrant !

Levant le regard sur son père puis se tournant vers sa mère pour y rechercher du réconfort, Lily vit Kate s'approcher d'elle et lui chuchoter :

-C'est comme un grand bain

-Un grand bain avec des vagues, fit-elle, soucieuse

-Oui…..Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Heu…. Je ne sais pas

-Lily, c'est juste de l'eau un peu fraîche, assura Rick

-Fraîche ? Elle est froide ? répondit-elle en faisant la moue

-Heu…un peu. Enfin on ne le saura que lorsqu'on aura mis les pieds dedans

Baissant la tête pour réfléchir , Lily était prise entre sa peur et sa curiosité. Elle pourrait simplement y mettre les pieds et voir, non ? Après tout , pas mal d'enfants jouaient plus loin sur la plage alors pourquoi pas elle ?

-On peut faire un pari, si tu veux ? sourit Rick, en espérant la décider à s'avancer vers l'eau

-Un pari ?

-Oui. Le dernier à mettre les pieds dans l'eau défait les valises !

-Les valises ? Non mais je suis trop petite ! ricana-t-elle devant son idée farfelue

-Comment ça, trop petite ? …il suffit juste de ranger nos vêtements , on ne te demande pas de les laver, sourit Castle

-Ok….Mais on joue tout les trois alors ? fit-elle, en relevant le regard vers sa mère qui semblait perplexe

-Oh allez, Beckett, c'est juste de l'eau, gémit Rick, en voyant que même la mère rechignait à patauger dans la mer

-Oh je sais…. Mais il est hors de question que tu ranges mes valises

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as des secrets dans tes….

-Castle, il est hors de question que tu touches à mes choses ! le coupa-t-elle, gênée, en l'imaginant la tête dans ses sous-vêtements

-Oh mais…..j'ai déjà touché à tes choses Beckett, rit Rick devant sa pudeur

-Castle!

-Quoi ? Et puis qui te dit que je vais perdre ? C'est peut-être toi qui devras toucher à mes choses, assura ce dernier en faisant tressauter ses sourcils

-N'importe quoi…

-Quoi ? je t'assure que j'ai toutes mes chances, assura Castle, en bombant le torse. J'ai fait pas mal d'exercices depuis toutes ces années…..et toi, derrière ton bureau…..tu as dû t'empâter , la nargua-t-il tout fier, pour la pousser à accepter le défi.

-Je me suis empâtée ? fit-elle, outrée

-Hum ..hum….la preuve …..la mer est à quoi ? vingt mètres ? Et tu as peur que je te batte ! Il fut un temps ou tu courais des kilomètres en talons !

-Je suis sûre que je vais y arriver, mais au cas ou... je ne veux pas que tu touches à mes….

-Choses, je sais, sourit-il, en la déshabillant du regard alors qu'elle rougissait sous son regard plus que charmeur

-Castle! Plus hauts les yeux !

-Ok…alors Capitaine Beckett, on relève le défi ou pas ? et si jamais…..je dis bien, si..si jamais je perds…je ne toucherai pas à ta valise…..seulement la mienne et celle de Lily.

-Je joue pourquoi, alors ? fit-elle, tout sourire, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

-Pour l'honneur ….Ou les vêtements, ajouta-t-il, en se pinçant les lèvres alors que Lily riait devant leur joute verbale

-Je prend l'honneur Castle…..Je relève le défi, assura Kate sans le lâcher du regard

-Aucune pitié? ricana-t-il avec sa fille, devant son air déterminé

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé dire que je m'étais empâtée ! …Tu vas pleurer comme une fillette, Rick

-Oh non, c'est toi qui vas pleurer, assura Castle en s'avançant près d'elle

-Ah oui ? Eh ben nous allons voir…..tu es prête, Lily ? sourit Beckett en se mettant en position

-Heu…..ok…mais je suis plus petite alors je vais moins vite

-Toi... tu as pris ton intelligence de moi ! Tu pars à trois et nous partons vingt secondes après toi, fit Castle en se mettant prêt à partir aux côtés de Beckett

-Je….ok….., répondit avec témérité la jeune Beckett

-Allez, 1….2….et ..3 ! hurla Rick alors que Lily partait droit devant

Souriante, Kate se délectait de voir sa fille repousser sa peur et partir droit vers l'océan.

-Regarde! ça a marché , sourit-elle . C'était vraiment une bonne…..

-20, Beckett ! cria Rick en s'élança droit vers sa fille

-20 ? Quoi, comment ça, 20 ? fit-elle surprise, pensant que tout ce sketch était simplement destiné à pousser Lily à aller au-delà de ses peurs. Castle ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Prise dans sa course, Lily s'arrêta net devant l'océan alors que Rick arrivait juste derrière elle pour la soulever dans les airs.

Le rire de la petite fille s'intensifia quand son père lui fit faire l'avion avant de la poser soudainement les pieds dans l'eau

-Ah ! mais c'est froid ! rit-elle devant le choc thermique, alors que Kate arrivait juste à ce moment là. Ne me lâche pas !

-Jamais, sourit Rick en apercevant Kate près de lui. Eh bien Beckett , tu t'es vraiment empâtée !

-Tu as triché ! fit-elle, outrée, en découvrant sa fille tout sourire dans l'eau

-Triché ? j'ai dit vingt!

-Mais je croyais que…..

-Non, non….tu es de corvée de valises, la coupa-t-il en lui jetant de l'eau avec son pied

-Castle! Elle est gelée !

-T'inquiète pas Beckett, tu pourras toucher à mes choses sans restriction…..aucune, la taquina-t-il, fier comme un coq

-Je crois très franchement que tu n'as pas envie que je touche à tes choses tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

-Tout de suite ?

\- Rick , grinça-t-elle

-….. Ok, non, mauvaise idée, bafouilla-t-il devant ses yeux noirs

-Mon dieu, tu es si facile, rit-elle alors qu'il blêmissait d'angoisse face aux images que Beckett lui avait mises dans la tête.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle prit la main de sa fille, et sans le prévenir elle se mit à l'éclabousser comme elle le pouvait avec ses pieds. S'apercevant du jeu de sa mère, Lily se joignit à elle alors que Rick criait à pleins poumons.

Complètement trempé, il entendit Beckett lui rétorquer :

-Je te l'avais dit Castle…..tu as pleuré comme une fillette!

-Tu parles, vous êtes deux contre moi ! gémit-il, tout sourire, avant de s'élancer derrière elle pour avoir sa revanche

-Cours Lily ! hurla Kate en riant, tout en partant en direction de la maison.

* * *

 _ **Rhane : Bon ben Kate a peut-être dit au revoir à David...on le sera dans un flash back...**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: TU as raison, Kate n'a plus rien à perdre...à part ses amis et David peut-être. Pour sa vie professionnelle, c'est escapade avec Rick va peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux.**_

 _ **chris65/ Ok alors, j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir.**_

 _ **Torontosun: Thank you very much**_

 _ **Melbea: Il y aura beaucoup de Caskett dorénavant qu'ils sont seuls ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: virage à 180 degrés qui va les mener à devoir discuter, à se pardonner , tout en évoluant à trois**_

 _ **Castlefan: on y arrive tout doucement**_

 _ **julie91: Lily se pose beaucoup de question mais pour le moment, elle ne va voir que le bon côté des choses : la mer, le soleil, les vacances mais comme toute personne après quelques jours on a envie de rentrer, non ?**_

 _ **Guest: Kate est terrifiée. Elle comprend que le jeu n'est plus entre ses mains et que la mise est sa fille. Elle perd pied et hurle...je trouve que c'est exactement la Kate Beckett qu'on connaissait dans les saison 1_2_3_et 4.**_

 _ **blodi52: Elle sait...elle avait juste besoin d'hurler ^^**_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda, hésitant, Rick devant la chambre de Kate.

Ils étaient rentrés dans la maison depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Chacun s'était lancé dans le rangement de sa valise. Même si Kate avait perdu son pari, Rick avait tenu à ranger lui même ses vêtements.

La maison comportait trois chambres , une salle de bain, un salon-cuisine ouvert ainsi qu'une terrasse donnant sur la plage. Elle faisait environ 90 m2, ce qui était bien loin du luxe auquel Castle était habitué au loft.  
Mais ils s'y sentaient bien …tous les trois. C'était un petit cocon loin de tous leurs tracas.

A l'étage se trouvaient les trois chambres et la salle de bain. Deux des chambres étaient situées sur la droite, alors que la salle d'eau et la dernière chambre à coucher se situaient sur la gauche.  
Lily avait préféré prendre la chambre à l'écart car elle était rose. Elle n'avait pas demandé l'avis de ses parents avant de se jeter sur le lit et de jouer en déballant son sac à jouets.

Tout d'abord embêtée à l'idée de devoir partager une chambre aussi proche de celle de Rick , Kate avait lâché prise sur ses appréhensions, en arrivant à la conclusion que quelques mètres de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien au malaise quelle ressentait.

Devoir partager son quotidien avec lui l'effrayait. Elle savait que c'était stupide et digne d'un caprice de petite fille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Son coeur tentait de se protéger alors que sa raison lui disait qu'elle venait de tout quitter pour habiter dans une maison en bord de plage avec Castle et Lily….et c'était bizarre…Ce qui aurait dû être naturel se révélait, en réalité, compliqué.

Comment vivre ensemble après plus de sept années sans se voir ? Comment retrouver ses marques aussi vite ?

Fatiguée par le voyage et par ses tergiversations, elle ouvrait enfin sa valise après avoir rangé la chambre de Lily en premier. Se retournant, elle découvrit Castle sur le pas de sa porte :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-Je….non ,merci, je m'en sors, fit-elle en ouvrant sa valise  
-Heu…. Je pensais aller faire quelques courses….On a besoin de nourriture  
-Je….Donne-moi une minute, soupira-t-elle, éreintée par le voyage et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir aller faire les courses.  
-Je peux y aller seul…. ça ne me dérange pas  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Kate , je vais simplement aller chercher quelques légumes et de la viande , je pense pouvoir m'en sortir très bien.  
-Ok…. ça me va alors, répondit-elle, soulagée de pouvoir terminer de ranger sa valise de vêtements

Hochant la tête, il commençait à descendre les escaliers quand une petite voix, derrière lui, demanda:

-Je peux venir avec toi?

Se retournant , il découvrit sa fille qui sortait de sa chambre avec son doudou à la main.

-Tu veux aller faire des courses ?  
-Oui  
-Heu….si maman est d'accord alors….  
-Vas-y chérie, les interrompit Beckett, en venant rejoindre Lily pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux tendrement  
-Je peux y aller ?  
-Oui….il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille ton père, sourit-elle  
-Hey…..Heu…., gémit Rick, alors que la petite s'élançait dans sa direction, toute heureuse de découvrir les alentours  
-Castle ?  
-Oui ?  
-N'achète pas toute l'épicerie  
-Oui Maman ! affirma-t-il en prenant la main de Lily pour descendre les escaliers, alors que Kate levait les yeux au ciel devant sa réflexion.

 _ **Plusieurs minutes plus tard…,**_

Elle venait tout juste de terminer, rangeant son dernier chemisier dans son placard. Tournant sur elle-même, elle observait la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pour quelques jours…..voire quelques mois. Son coeur se serra en pensant à son père, à ses amis… et à David. Inspirant fortement en se frottant la nuque, elle tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle en contemplant la vue de l'océan par la fenêtre.

Ils étaient bien ici, et Lily était en sécurité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses inquiétudes et à panser ses blessures. Son père, Martha, ses amis et …..David lui manquaient déjà. Leur départ avait été tellement précipité qu'elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision au sujet de son fiancé.

Baissant le regard sur sa main où trônait avant sa bague de fiançailles, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait eus avec David avant son départ.

 _Flashback_

 _-Tu pars ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? fit-il, abasourdi, au milieu de son cabinet._

 _Quand il avait vu Kate près de la standardiste, ce mercredi après-midi , il avait eu l'espoir que le break qu'ils avaient entrepris durant le week-end l'avait fait réfléchir, et qu'elle regrettait déjà, tout comme lui, leur éloignement. Seulement après seulement quelques minutes de conversation, il blêmissait à chaque parole prononcée par sa fiancée._

 _-Je vais prendre quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, avec Lily, déglutit Beckett, qui ne savait pas comment amener le sujet_  
 _\- Kate, je sais que tout se chamboule actuellement dans nos vies mais Lily est en plein milieu de son année scolaire. Elle ne peut pas louper quelques semaines comme ça..._  
 _-David, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, et je vais trouver une solution pour Lily_  
 _-Donc tu pars ? Comme ça ? Sans même me demander mon avis ?_  
 _-David..._  
 _-Tu comptes faire comment avec ton poste ? On avait calé tous les congés pour le mariage l'année prochaine, alors…_  
 _-Je…..j'ai démissionné, avoua-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard._  
 _-Tu…..tu as démissionné, répéta-t-il, complètement pris au dépourvu, en la dévisageant._

 _Que se passait-il avec elle ! Il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle démissionner et quitter la ville pour quelques semaines! Lui aussi avait besoin de vacances, mais il ne lâchait pas tout du jour au lendemain!_  
 _Comment une femme, aussi réfléchie que Kate, pouvait tout abandonner comme ceci, sans penser aux conséquences?_

 _\- Comment vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, en la voyant baisser le regard honteusement. Kate, comment vas-tu faire sans boulot ? Je veux dire, on peut s'en sortir sans ton travail, je suis là , mais comment as-tu pu prendre une décision aussi radicale sans en discuter avec moi auparavant?_  
 _-David, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances….. Je ne me reconnais plus._  
 _-C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus, soupira-t-il. Depuis qu'il est revenu , j'ai l'impression que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions . Kate, tu adorais ton boulot ..._  
 _-Non, je le détestais. Je m'ennuyais chaque jour au milieu de toute cette paperasse. Il n'y a rien de louable ou de motivant là-dedans. Je me suis perdue depuis des années derrière ce bureau…..cette femme qui gère le douzième n'est pas la Kate Beckett que je voulais être._  
 _-Attends, si tu n'aimais pas être Capitaine , pourquoi avoir passé les concours, ou même, pourquoi être restée à ce poste pendant plus de six ans! claqua-t-il, excédé_  
 _-Pour Lily! J'ai une fille. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la ligne de mire, je ne pouvais pas avoir des horaires de flic et je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose pour nourrir ma fille._  
 _-Alors quoi ? Tu démissionnes sans me prévenir, et maintenant tu prends des vacances!_

 _Le regardant quelques secondes, Kate comprenait la réaction de son fiancé. En quelques jours , elle avait bousculé leur train-train, leur relation, et maintenant elle lui portait le coup de grâce. Elle n'avait pas souhaité partir sans lui dire « au revoir », il méritait tellement plus qu'une simple note sur un oreiller. Elle l'aimait …..sincèrement, et c'est pour cette raison que les prochains mots qu'elle lui avoua lui transpercèrent le coeur à elle aussi :_

 _-Je voulais juste te dire « au revoir »_  
 _-Tu….quoi! fit-il, en faisant quelques pas en arrière comme si elle l'avait blessé physiquement_  
 _-David…..je suis désolée….mais tu avais raison, avoua Kate les larmes aux yeux. Tu avais raison en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme je l'ai aimé. Et tu mérites tellement plus que ça…tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime sans restrictions, quelqu'un qui saura te donner une famille, un avenir…et je ne pourrai jamais être cette personne-là. Je ne veux plus d'enfants, je…._  
 _-Kate, ne fais pas ça, gémit-il en venant sécher ses larmes. Ne fais pas ça…..s'il te plaît….je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes…tu es simplement perdue et fatiguée, et….._  
 _-Je suis désolée…..tellement désolée, le coupa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue en pleurs. Je t'aime…._  
 _-Tu m'aimes, mais tu me quittes ? murmura-t-il, la tête basse_  
 _-David, je…._  
 _-J'ai attendu plus de deux ans pour te l'entendre dire…..je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me briser le coeur avec ces trois mots. Comment peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes et me quitter ?_  
 _-Parce que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne t'aime pas …._  
 _-Autant que lui, l'interrompit-il la gorge nouée_  
 _-Je suis désolée…_  
 _-Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader en quelques jours! Tu…_

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui murmurant ensuite : Je t'aime. Et sans un autre mot de sa part, elle lui ouvrit sa main droite pour y déposer sa bague de fiançailles._

 _-Non, ne fais pas ça, je…._  
 _-Tu peux venir récupérer tes affaires quand tu le souhaites….._

 _Baissant la tête, elle avait fait demi-tour, le coeur brisé, le visage ravagé par les larmes et les mains tremblantes. Elle venait de quitter l'homme qu'elle l'aimait…..et elle se demandait si, finalement, une note sur son oreiller n'aurait pas été une meilleure solution._

 _-Kate ! fit la voix brisée de David derrière elle._

 _Fin du Flash-back_.

Levant le regard, elle soupira fortement en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle: un fiancé, son travail, sa famille et ses amis.  
Elle se sentait terriblement seule à cet instant…..elle avait qu'une seule envie: se blottir contre le corps fort et robuste de son père…ou simplement discuter avec sa meilleure amie…..au lieu de ça, elle s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de garder ses larmes pour elle.

Elle devait être forte pour Lily…. Le plus important, c'était elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait laisser derrière elle.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

C'est le rire de Lily et de Rick qui la réveilla . S'étirant dans le lit, elle ne s'était pas aperçue s'être endormie avant d'entendre la joie de sa fille s'exprimer à l'étage en-dessous. Se levant , elle partit les rejoindre pour les trouver sous une cabane de couvertures.

Rick avait récupéré tous les édredons et plaids de la maison pour créer une cabane au milieu de la pièce. Souriant devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle, Kate s'avança lentement vers eux pour les découvrir allongés, un livre à la main et une lampe-torche allumée.

-C'est à ce moment-là que le prince embrassa la princesse, lisait Castle, sous les yeux attentifs de sa fille.  
-C'est nul  
-Pourquoi ça ? sourit Castle en la contemplant, tendrement allongée près de lui sur un tas d'oreillers  
-Il a pas trop attendu  
-Pas trop attendu ? Aurore était endormie depuis près de 100 ans!  
-Ouais, mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, il dormait lui aussi!  
-Lily, je t'assure que le gars a assez attendu, rit Rick devant les explications de sa fille

Toujours debout devant la cabane, les contemplant en souriant, Kate se raidit devant l'affirmation de Lily :

-Oui mais il dormait…il aurait pu attendre plus longtemps ! Un peu comme toi  
-Un peu comme moi ?  
-Hum….gram's m'a expliqué que tu avais attendu maman pendant plus de quatre ans, et ça, sans dormir !

A l'affirmation de sa fille, Castle rit aux éclats en fermant le livre, alors que la petite bougonnait en pensant que son père se moquait d'elle:

-C'est pas drôle  
-C'est vrai, c'est pas drôle ! Tu as raison , j'ai beaucoup plus de mérite que ce prince qui dort! Ta mère était beaucoup plus coriace qu'Aurore !

Gênée par la tournure de la conversation, Beckett décida d'intervenir en toussotant

-Hey…la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, sourit amoureusement Castle, en la voyant vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga vert et d'un débardeur blanc  
-Coucou maman!  
-Salut toi…..quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une cabane au milieu du salon ? fit Kate en observant de plus près l'intérieur de la construction  
-Lily m'a affirmé que je n'étais pas capable de construire un château-fort dans une maison, je lui ai prouvé le contraire  
-En retournant ladite maison ? sourit-elle  
-Allez viens, maman …..c'est trop cool dedans  
-Heu…non merci….je vais aller préparer de quoi manger  
-C'est déjà fait! s'exclama Lily . On a mangé et on t'a laissé des restes dans le frigo  
-Vous avez déjà mangé ? Mais quelle heure est-il? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain  
-Il est plus de trois heures…et je crois qu'une petite fille m'a promis d'aller faire une sieste après mon histoire, sourit Castle, en observant sa fille faire la moue  
-Tu n'as pas oublié, ronchonna la petite en croisant les bras  
-Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas sénile! rit Rick. Allez jeune fille, on a roulé pendant des heures, tu devrais te reposer une heure ou deux.  
-Mais….  
-Lily, ton père a raison, intervint Beckett, en la voyant faire la moue  
-Ok….mais je peux dormir ici ?  
-Dans la cabane ?  
-Oui!  
-D'accord, mais après la sieste, vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger tout ce désordre, tous les deux!  
-A vos ordres Capitaine, sourit Rick en bordant Lily . A tout à l'heure, mini belle au bois dormant , murmura-t-il en se retenant pour lui déposer un baiser

Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer, ils avaient déjà passé un agréable moment ensemble au marché, puis en rentrant, il ne voulait pas pousser trop vite et trop fort. Alors, le coeur un peu lourd, il lui sourit et se leva pour sortir de la cabane.

-A tout à l'heure, soupira, de bien-être, la petite en fermant les yeux.

Se frottant la nuque et s'étirant, il partit ensuite à la cuisine pour sortir les restes de nourriture pour Beckett. Un verre d'eau , une assiette, quelques couverts et le tour était joué. La tête dans frigo, il l'entendit bougonner dans son dos:

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as fais une guimauvelette ?  
-Non, sourit-il en déposant sur la table une salade composée  
-Non? J'aurais parié que tu aurais profité de mon absence pour refaire toute l'éducation alimentaire de Lily  
-En parlant de ça…..depuis quand le lieutenant de police Katherine Beckett a une éducation alimentaire ? la taquina Rick, en la voyant, tout sourire, devant l'ilot central  
-Très drôle, gémit-elle en s'installant à table. Tu sais…..tu devrais aller te coucher aussi  
-C'est une invitation Beckett? susurra-t-il en tressautant des sourcils pour l'embêter un peu  
-Castle!  
-Tu es tellement facile, rit-il devant son air outré.

Baissant le regard pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, Kate commença à manger en silence alors que Rick ne la lâchait pas du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda :

-Alors…..tu veux procéder comment ?

Le ton sérieux et hésitant qu'il avait pris fit lever les yeux de Beckett. Déglutissant en s'apercevant qu'il parlait de l'enquête, elle lui répondit en soupirant :

-Je ne sais pas….C'est toi l'habitué aux cavales, dis-moi comment faire .

Baissant lui aussi le regard, prenant sa réponse pour une attaque, il murmura, peiné :

-Tu sais….je suis vraiment désolé  
-Désolé ? répéta-t-elle, en ne s'apercevant pas de son trouble  
-D'avoir fui ainsi…..je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti, Kate…..désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi et Lily  
-Castle, je le sais…..je…je ne dirais pas que je ne t'en veux pas parce que ça serait mentir…..tu m'as terriblement blessée, mais…mais je comprends…. je comprends ton geste, avoua-t-elle. Je suis passée par là il y a des années, et je comprends ce sentiment de perte…et de vengeance. Mais….s'il te plait, ne parlons pas de ça.  
-Je ….., déglutit Rick, en regardant en direction de la cabane pour y apercevoir, au loin, sa fille endormie au milieu des coussins.  
-Oui?  
-Lily méritait tellement plus que ça….nous méritions tellement plus que ça.  
-Castle, Lily va bien…..et je sais très bien que si tu avais su pour ma grossesse avant ton départ, tu ne serais pas parti. Tu serais resté pour elle.

Sa déclaration était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Kate s'était toujours demandé si Rick serait resté, malgré tout, pour elle et Lily . Cette question l'avait hantée pendant des années, parce que quelle que soit la réponse, cela la blesserait. S'il disait oui…..il avouerait être resté pour sa fille et non pour elle ….et s'il disait non…..mon dieu….cela signifierait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cet enfant…..et cette réponse serait certainement la pire, selon elle.

Baissant les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine, elle se remit à picorer en silence sous le regard attentif de Rick. Il savait que, quelque part , elle attendait une réponse, mais il avait peur de la blesser…peur de l'éloigner un peu plus. Mais en même temps , tant qu'ils ne joueraient pas cartes sur table , ce sentiment de malaise entre eux ne ferait que grandir. Déglutissant en se frottant la nuque, il fut interrompu dans son élan d'honnêteté par Kate qui lui demanda :

-Alors tu veux procéder comment pour l'enquête ? ….. On commence par quoi, et quand ?

Sentant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour une conversation à coeur ouvert, il soupira et répliqua, embêté :

-J'ai rangé mes affaires dans ma commode  
-Bon à savoir, marmonna-t-elle, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Mais, je ne t'ai pas demandé où étaient rangés tes caleçons.  
-Ma penderie étant libre, j'ai créé un tableau blanc avec une toile magnétique et des marqueurs. On pourrait commencer par reprendre toute l'affaire depuis le début…..quand Lily dort, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il en la voyant le dévisager  
-Un tableau blanc ? Tu as fait un tableau blanc dans ta penderie?  
-Oui…..on bosse toujours mieux avec ce truc. Il n'est pas aussi bien que celui du poste, mais il sera certainement mieux que celui que tu possèdes derrière les volets de ton appartement.  
-Le tableau est dans ta chambre ? Chambre à laquelle on accédera lorsque Lily dormira ? expliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive  
-Kate…ce n'est pas une invitation dans mon lit…..je ne savais pas où mettre ce fichu tableau pour qu'il ne soit pas sous le regard de notre fille. Si tu as un meilleur endroit à proposer , je suis preneur mais…..enfin….  
-Quoi?  
-On va passer quelques jours , voire quelques semaines ici ensemble…..on pourrait peut-être se faire confiance, non ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça, gémit-elle, en pensant qu'après seulement quelques heures à Venice, elle allait devoir passer du temps dans la chambre de Rick, avec lui.

Levant le regard une nouvelle fois sur sa fille, Castle lui avoua :

-Elle m'a demandé pour combien de temps on était ici …..elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle devait s'éloigner de tout le monde…  
-Oh, soupira Kate en suivant son regard sur la forme endormie de Lily. Je vais lui parler…..mais…Martha et mon père vont lui manquer…..alors ça ne va pas être facile pour elle.  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on avance dans cette enquête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je vous éloigne de tout le monde pour le plaisir. Et je t'assure que mes intentions sont louables pour ce qui est du tableau et de ma chambre.  
-Castle, ce n'est pas….  
-David lui manque, l'interrompit Rick, la boule au ventre à l'idée d'avouer à Kate que son fiancé manque à sa fille. Elle me l'a dit…..elle m'a demandé pourquoi je l'éloignais de lui…  
-Elle a dit quoi ? fit, nauséeuse, Beckett, en cachant, sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains sous la table et avec elle son annulaire sans sa bague  
-Je crois qu'elle a voulu aller au marché pour avoir des réponses. Kate, on est partis sans un mot , elle est perdue et…  
-Que lui as-tu dit ?  
-Je…..la vérité, je lui ai dit la vérité, avoua-t-il en redoutant la suite.

Grimaçant d'appréhension devant l'ouragan Katherine Beckett , Rick fut étonné de la voir se décomposer et murmurer :

-Quelle vérité ?  
-Je lui ai dit que pour le besoin d'une enquête…..celle de ta mère , on devait rester ici quelques temps. Je lui ai dit que les gars et Lanie travaillaient avec nous pour pouvoir attraper les méchants. Et qu'on était ici pour rendre justice à sa grand-mère.

-...

-Je lui ai aussi dit que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à New-York auprès de ses grand-parents et de David…..que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de choisir entre nous deux. Et que deux papas, c'était bien, termina-t-il, en cachant sa peine devant cette révélation.  
-Rick, gémit-elle, en pensant à son ex-fiancé  
-Je sais…mais elle était perdue, elle a droit à la vérité. Alors…..je lui ai promis qu'on arriverait à trouver une solution pour qu'elle retrouve sa vie comme elle la connaissait. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?  
-Et si on échoue ? Si on n'y arrive pas ?  
-Alors on trouvera une solution….je veux dire….écoute, tu n'es pas obligée de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi….j'y ai pensé depuis notre altercation au poste, et tu avais raison…..tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu ne peux pas fuir comme moi je l'ai fait, je…  
-Castle  
-La réponse est: je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, penaud, sous ses yeux complètement perdus. Alors ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, parce que tu es l'un de mes plus grand regrets,Katherine Beckett.  
-Quelle réponse …..c'est quoi ce « je ne sais pas »? demanda-t-elle, sans tenir compte de la dernière partie de son aveu.  
-Si j'avais su pour Lily, est-ce que je serais parti…la réponse est …  
-je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle, interdite. Tu ne sais pas ? fit-elle, cette fois-ci blessée, en reculant de quelques pas. Tu serais parti ? Tu l'aurais abandonnée!  
-Non, oui…..enfin je ne sais pas…..parce que la vérité Kate, c'est que quelques jours avant la mort d'Alexis, si on m'avait posé la question: si je pouvais un jour t'abandonner et te laisser derrière moi sans un regard, j'aurais ri au nez du bonhomme qui me l'aurait dit.

-...

-Beckett…tu étais mon rêve éveillé….tu étais la femme de ma vie , celle avec qui je voulais avoir des enfants….celle avec qui je voulais vieillir….celle avec qui je voulais avoir une vie..…tu étais….tu étais tout pour moi…..et je t'ai malgré tout laissée. La mort d'Alexis m'a détruit, Kate….à cette époque-là, j'étais bien loin de l'homme que tu as pu aimer…..je me suis perdu…cette peine qui m'a envahi m'a poussé dans une solitude sans nom…..une rage sans nom…alors ma réponse est « je ne sais pas ». Parce que si j'ai pu laisser la femme de ma vie derrière moi , je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu me retenir à l'époque…  
-Castle...  
-Je pense sincèrement que tu étais …..tu es et tu resteras….la seule personne dans ce monde qui peut me retenir…..mais j'étais trop égoïste et énervé contre toi, contre nous…. contre le monde entier pour te demander de l'aide à l'époque . J'ai perdu mon bébé…. et avec elle , je me suis perdu, je nous ai perdus...

Emue, troublée, et au bord des larmes par sa déclaration, Kate l'observa quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses mots avaient touché une corde sensible, avaient éveillé des sentiments bien enfouis au fond d'elle….

Avec ses paroles et son regard sur elle , Beckett revoyait le Rick Castle dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle pouvait apercevoir cet homme en qui elle avait toute confiance, il y a des années : son partenaire, son ami…..Son meilleur ami et son amant.

Avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction , elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses mains, son odeur près d'elle…elle avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se stoppa devant ses nouveaux mots:

-Je suis bien conscient d'avoir fait basculer ta vie , il y a sept ans. Je t'ai mise enceinte et j'ai fui comme un lâche. Je n'ose même pas imaginer par quoi tu as dû passer, soupira-t-il tristement  
-Tu y es passé aussi, répondit-elle, troublée par sa détresse  
-Oui….mais ce que j'ai vécu avec Meredith n'avait rien de comparable à nous. Quand j'ai divorcé , j'étais soulagé…..et j'avais les moyens de subvenir aux besoins d'Alexis. Alors que toi…..Mon dieu, Kate, je suis désolé pour les mots que je t'ai dits à la mort de ma fille…..pour tous ces reproches…..je suis parti et je t'ai laissée gérer Lily et ma mère toute seule  
-Castle...tu le savais pas.  
-J'ai fait basculer ta vie, il y a sept ans, et il est hors de question que je recommence aujourd'hui…..pour toi ou pour as réussi à te reconstruire, à aimer à nouveau. Alors on va élucider cette enquête, et tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie…. tu pourras retrouver David…. Parce que tu as le droit d'être heureuse Kate…..

Figée devant lui, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. David….elle ne lui avait pas dit pour lui. Certainement pour garder une certaine distance entre eux…distance qui la réconfortait. Faisant un pas ou deux en arrière, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop émotive…..qu'elle s'était laissée bercer par ses mots et qu'elle n'avait pas tout pris en compte.

Elle lui en voulait toujours, même si sa rancoeur diminuait au fil des heures, des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments pour lui était toujours aussi forts, et surtout…..elle ne savait pas comment y faire face.  
Elle se sentait tiraillée par son envie de vouloir ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de sécurité dans ses bras, et par la peur de vouloir le faire simplement parce qu'elle se sentait seule et en danger.

Ses sentiments pour David la freinaient aussi. Que se passerait-il s'il élucidait l'affaire en quelques jours ? Sa rupture avec son fiancé serait-elle toujours d'actualité ?

Et Lily….il y avait sa fille au milieu de tout ça…sa fille qui réclamait David. Kate souhaitait faire le tri dans ses sentiments avant de dire la vérité à sa fille. Ces quelques jours, quelques semaines loin de New-York auraient au moins le mérite de l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Castle, quant à lui, était …..anéanti après cette tirade . Il lui avait avoué son amour et, en même temps, son intention de l'aider à rentrer au plus vite auprès de son fiancé. Il avait beaucoup hésité avec cette dernière partie, mais avait finalement opté pour la sincérité . Son bonheur était le plus important, même si cela devait inclure David. Il avait eu sa chance et il l'avait laissée filer…..il n'avait pas le droit de réclamer quelques attentions ou sentiments quels qu'ils soient.

Se frottant doucement le visage comme pour reprendre ses esprits , elle entendit Rick lui dire :

-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui….oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Ecoute, on pourrait se reposer cette après-midi, et simplement profiter de la plage. Si ça te va , on commencera ce soir ?

La contemplant quelque secondes, il la vit commencer à nettoyer la table. Il avait espéré qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à lui. Castle avait remarqué que sa bague de fiançailles, qui trônait habituellement à son doigt, n'y était plus. Il avait espéré que le mariage ne soit plus d'actualité, mais après les nombreuses perches qu'il lui avaient lancées, il commençait à penser qu'elle l'avait simplement rangée quelque part. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il décida d'aller dans son sens. Il devait reconquérir sa confiance…et ces quelques jours ensemble seraient peut-être l'occasion de renouer avec leur amitié.

\- ce soir….ça me va.

* * *

 _ **Allez avec beaucoup de retard voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration ^^...le chapitre est lancée et va aboutir sur l'enquête au suivant. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Bonne soirée et à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Assise sur une chaise dans la chambre de Rick, Beckett scrutait sans relâche le tableau blanc qu'il avait installé dans sa penderie.

Ils avaient passé une agréable fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Lily. Après un moment baignade, qui s'était achevé par une bataille d'eau et un château-fort sur la plage, ils étaient rentrés dîner sur la terrasse de la maison.

Vers 21 heures, après plusieurs bâillements de leur fille, Kate était partie la coucher avec une histoire du soir.

Dorénavant, ils se trouvaient tous les deux , en face de toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pu recueillir sur Bracken et faisaient le bilan de tout ça.

-Ryan avait raison , il doit sûrement avoir un compte offshore pour financer toute sa campagne, réfléchissait Castle, les bras croisés, debout au milieu de la pièce

-Hum…..seulement pour retrouver un tel compte, il nous faudrait un génie en informatique, ou les ressources de la police

-Ok…..et si on bossait sur cet enregistrement dont Smith parlait ?

-Et si on trouvait Smith ? demanda Kate, sans le lâcher du regard

-Trouver Smith? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cet homme a réussi à simuler sa propre mort

-Oui, mais personne n'est infaillible

-Kate, crois-moi , s'il ne souhaite pas être trouvé, alors on ne le trouvera pas.

Se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher un peu plus près du tableau, Kate lui montra le certificat de décès de Smith, que Lanie avait réussi à imprimer avant son départ , sans tenir compte de sa remarque:

-Le docteur Oliver Pressing

-Quoi ?

-Ce médecin a déclaré Smith décédé, pourtant il ne l'est pas…..selon Arthur. On devrait commencer par lui, non ? Savoir qui est ce cher médecin et pourquoi il a menti sur la mort de son patient ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que le certificat lui-même est falsifié ? Je veux dire...Oliver Pressing ? ...ce nom est un peu bizarre ,c'est comme s'il avait oublié de passer récupérer ses vêtements.

\- Je te rappel que Simth est tout aussi bizarre et pourtant , il existe bien, contra-t-elle ,pas prête à lâcher son idée.

Comprenant qu'elle était déterminée à traquer sans relâche ce médecin, Rick l'observa quelques secondes avant de poser les yeux sur le certificat de décès et demanda sur un air septique et fatigué :

-Tu penses que trouver le médecin nous permettra de trouver le patient ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu de meurtrier sans cadavre, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. Et de toutes manières , c'est la seule piste que nous avons.

-ça….et l'enregistrement.

-Castle, on ne sait même pas ce qu'est cet enregistrement…seul Smith peut nous éclairer sur cette cassette audio.

-Ok, ok….alors le docteur Oliver Pressing, abdiqua-t-il, en prenant un ordinateur portable dans un carton pour venir s'installer sur son lit, en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

-Que fais-tu? Pas de connexion internet ou de téléphone!

-Du calme….c'est l'ordinateur de mon père avec l'accès de la CIA, il est entièrement sécurisé pour les recherches

-Tu utilises les ressources de notre gouvernement à son insu ? fit-elle, sidérée, et en même temps enchantée

-Heu…..oui ? grimaça Castle

-C'est….génial, avoua Kate tout en pesant le pour et le contre.

-Génial ?

-Oui, avec cet ordi, on va pouvoir avancer bien plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Hum, gémit Rick, en pensant qu'elle était pressée de rentrer auprès de son dentiste.

S'installant près de lui sur son lit , elle le vit faire le mot de passe et rentrer dans le serveur de la CIA. Se penchant un peu plus pour avoir accès aux infos de plus près, elle vit Rick inspirer fortement et se figer sur place. Levant le regard sur lui, elle lui demanda :

-Un souci, Castle?

Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, son odeur de cerise qui enivrait tous ses sens, et il perdit vite pied sous l'effet que lui faisait frissons le parcouraient de l'échine des pieds jusqu'à sa clavicule. Comment une seule femme pouvait éveiller un tel désir avec sa simple présence?

-Je….non, aucun, déglutit-il, en ne souhaitant pas perdre cette proximité.

Inspirant une nouvelle fois pour reprendre ces esprits , il pianota sur son PC à la recherche de ce médecin. Quelques secondes suffirent pour trouver Oliver Pressing.

-Alors il bosse toujours à l'hôpital Side Simons, à New-York, et c'est un légiste de renom, soupira Beckett, en pensant qu'ils devraient aller enquêter sur la grande Pomme

-Quelqu'un au-dessus de tous soupçons, l'homme idéal pour aider à simuler sa mort.

-Hum…mais pourquoi aider Smith ?

-Ils doivent avoir un lien ensemble, quelque chose…..Il va nous falloir creuser la question, fit-il en se levant, tout en déposant l'ordinateur sur les genoux de Kate

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je vais nous chercher du café, la nuit ne fait que commencer

-Castle ?

-Hum

-Du thé sera très bien pour moi, assura Kate, sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Elle espérait qu'il s'en tienne là, et qu'il ne la pousse pas à lui parler de son addiction à la tisane. Toujours le regard vers le bas, elle faisait mine de s'occuper quand elle l'entendit lui demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi arrêter le café ?

C'était sans compter sur son obstination et sa curiosité légendaires.

-Pourquoi ça t'embête autant ? rétorqua-t-elle, en espérant dévier la conversation sans lever les yeux

-Je…..ben en fait, je le prends un peu personnellement, avoua-t-il, penaud.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure , elle releva le visage pour le voir se balancer sur ses pieds. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans la boîte de cookies. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, ses yeux étaient tristes, et il avait cette ride sur le front qui indiquait qu'il était tracassé.

Hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle cherchait ses mots quand les cris de Lily, au fond du couloir, les firent sursauter tous les deux.

Lâchant tout sur son passage , Beckett partit rejoindre sa fille qui hurlait dans sa chambre. Eclairant le couloir pour ne pas l'éblouir, elle la trouva assise en haut de son lit, serrant très fort ses doudous.

-Maman ! pleurait la petite, paniquée

-Hey, chérie….ce n'est rien…tu as fait un mauvais rêve, chuchota tendrement Kate, en venant l'enlacer sous les yeux de Rick.

-Il y avait un monstre et il voulait me manger…

-Chérie….les monstres n'existent pas

-Je le sais, mais j'ai peur quand même, bougonna-t-elle, toujours en pleurs.

Souriant à son affirmation, Kate lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter d'apaiser les maux de sa fille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la petite avait des cauchemars maintenant. Le médecin avait déclaré à Beckett que c'était un cap que chaque enfant devait passer avant l'adolescence. Mais les semaines étaient devenues des mois, et Kate ne savait plus comment rassurer sa petite brunette.

-Il était sous mon lit, murmura la petite, en serrant sa mère tellement fort que Kate en avait le souffle coupé

-Chérie, les …

-Monstres n'existent pas, je le sais, répéta-t-elle, en pleurs devant l'esprit rationnel de sa mère.

La berçant quelques secondes en espérant pouvoir l'aider un peu, Kate releva le regard sur Castle. Il était devant sur le seuil de la porte et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait ne pas savoir où était sa place.

Embêtée de le voir aussi hésitant, mais en même temps peu désireuse de partager son câlin avec sa fille avec lui, Kate ne savait pas comment agir.

Pendant plus de six ans , c'était elle qui avait été auprès de Lily, elle qui l'avait soignée quand elle était malade, elle qui l'avait réconfortée lors d'un gros chagrin, et encore elle qui avait veillé sur elle….mais aujourd'hui, Castle était là….et elle devait à apprendre à partager sa place avec lui.

Perdue dans son dilemme , elle en fut sortie par la voix de sa fille, paniquée, qui lui demandait:

-Maman, il est encore là ?

-Qui ça ? chuchota Kate, en regardant Rick qui ne bougeait toujours pas

-Le monstre.

Soupirant devant son entêtement à visualiser cette bestiole, Beckett observa quelques secondes Castle, et répondit à Lily :

-Tu sais , je suis sûre que ton papa a un truc pour faire disparaître les monstres.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, n'est-ce pas, Castle ?

Pris au dépourvu, mais enchanté de pouvoir, à sa manière, rassurer sa fille, Rick s'avança près d'elles et s'installa au pied du lit pour caresser tendrement les jambes de Lily.

-Oui…..quand Alexis avait ton âge, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars aussi

-Ah oui? Fit la petite, surprise et en même temps enchantée d'avoir un point commun avec sa soeur

-Hum..Hum….alors pour chasser tous ses vilains monstres , on avait une tactique secrète….Et je ne pense pas qu'elle se vexerait si je le révélais à sa petite soeur.

-Non, je ne crois pas, assura Lily, sous les yeux attendris de Kate.

Entendre Castle parler d'Alexis laissait toujours un goût amer en bouche à Kate. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, mais surtout là où elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger la fille de Rick, et elle s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui. Chaque mois, quand elle lui rendait visite au cimetière, Beckett s'excusait encore et encore….elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de cette perte. Le pourrait-elle vraiment, un jour?

-Alors…..voilà notre secret, chuchota Castle sur le ton de la confidence. Je vais vérifier chaque recoin de cette chambre

-C'est tout? fit Lily, un peu sceptique

-Hum..hum, sourit-il, devant l'esprit Beckettien de sa fille. Mais si je trouve ce monstre qui t'effraie, je te promets de me battre vaillamment.

Se levant du lit, avec une mine très sérieuse qui fit sourire mère et fille, Rick commença par traquer le monstre imaginaire de Lily dans sa penderie, après avoir ouvert cette dernière pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien, il s'attela à surveiller chaque recoin de la chambre, pour finir par s'agenouiller sous le lit de sa fille et relever la tête, en souriant, lui murmurant:

-Pas de monstre

-Pas de monstre ? fit-elle soulagée.

La façon dont elle le lui demandait avec ce timbre de voix incertain et cette moue apaisée lui rappelaient les moments qu'il avait pu partager avec Alexis. Souriant, en la voyant toujours blotti contre Kate, il lui murmura tendrement :

-Parole de scout

-Maman m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais été scout

-Heu….c'est vrai, grimaça-t-il devant le rire de Lily. Mais …..c'est la vérité….alors..parole de « papa ».

Le regardant quelques secondes, Lily semblait examiner ses affirmations. Kate, qui n'avait pas cessé de caresser les cheveux de sa fille, commençait à se dire que, finalement, partager l'affection de Lily serait certainement plus simple qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

-Parole de papa, répéta Lily en réfléchissant

-Hum….parole de « papa », mais si tu préfères, parole de « Rick Castle », ça me va aussi , rétorqua-t-il, quelque peu ennuyé à l'idée que l'étiquette « papa » puisse la déranger.

Il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement avec elle. Qu'en peu de temps il avait bousculé tout l'univers de sa fille, mais se savoir si proche d'elle et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser , la câliner comme il le souhaitait le tuait à petit feu. Et puis….elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce mot pour le désigner personnellement: papa…..et il l'attendait comme le messie.

-Parole de papa , ça me va, acquiesça la petite, en découvrant son père tout sourire devant elle

-Bien

-Bien, répéta-t-elle en lâchant l'étreinte de sa mère . Je crois que je peux dormir maintenant.

-Ok, sourirent en même temps Castle et Beckett .

Doucement, elle se leva du lit pour embrasser sa fille et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Toujours en retrait , Rick les contempla puis murmura à Lily :

-Bonne nuit, chérie

-Bonne nuit, chuchota la petite en s'installant confortablement . Maman, tu peux me donner Espo , il a dû tomber.

-Oui, sourit Kate, en se penchant pour prendre la peluche et la lui rendre.

A pas de loup, ils sortirent de la chambre de leur fille pour retourner dans la chambre de Castle. Soupirant devant la liasse de documents devant eux, Kate chuchota à Castle :

-Merci pour les monstres

-De rien…on est une équipe…..et puis ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs, avoua-t-il, nostalgique.

-Hum….j'imagine, déglutit –elle, toujours peu à l'aise avec l'idée de parler d'Alexis.

Elle avait toujours peur de dire ou de faire la mauvaise chose. Les dernières paroles de Castle à son encontre, au sujet d'Alexis, avait été plus que virulentes.

« _Tout ceci est ta faute ! On sauve des vies tous les jours, pourquoi n'as tu pas pu sauver la vie de ma fille ! Ma fille! …..je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner »_

Même s'il s'était excusé depuis pour ces mots, le mal était fait. Kate avait du mal avec le sujet « Alexis » en présence de Castle. Et puis, quelque part, elle culpabilisait de pouvoir vivre auprès de Lily tout ce qu'on avait retiré à Rick.

-Je vais aller nous chercher du café, déclara-t-il, en la voyant quelque peu sur la réserve

Sans un autre mot de sa part, elle le vit s'éloigner. Fatiguée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à faire le tri dans tous les dossiers devant elle. Il commençait à se faire tard, et elle se fit la réflexion que s'ils ne couchaient pas , elle allait avoir du mal à suivre sa fille le lendemain. Le manque de sommeil, l'anxiété et le stress commençaient à se faire ressentir au fil des jours qui passaient.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en sortit quand deux tasses fumantes firent leurs apparitions devant elle. Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir Rick avec deux gobelets à la main, et le troisième posé sur sa table de chevet :

-Un pisse-mémé et un café au lait avec deux doses de vanille, fais ton choix.

Levant les yeux, plus qu'amusée par son insistance au sujet du café qu'agacée , elle prit les deux tasses pour déposer, près de celle de Rick, le gobelet de café. Attendant une explication , Castle s'installa sur son lit et la contempla quelques secondes, avant qu'elle lui déclare sur un ton concerné :

-Tu sais, si ce médecin est à New-York, je me demande comment on va pouvoir l'interroger. Il va falloir revenir sur la Grande Pomme ?

Soupirant devant son entêtement à fuir le sujet « café », Castle se frotta la nuque et lui répondit :

-Non…on va devoir demander aux gars de le faire pour nous

-Au gars ? Mais comment ?

-Heu….je ne sais pas…mais je vais trouver un moyen de le faire, sinon je demanderai à mon père.

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle, en rangeant tous les papiers sous les yeux étonnés de Rick

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je range

-ça, je le vois mais …..pourquoi ?

-Castle, il est plus de deux heures du matin. On n'avance pas et on ne pourra pas le faire sans Oliver Pressing, alors autant en profiter pour dormir un peu, non ? On trouvera le lien entre Smith et Pressing demain soir.

A son affirmation pleine de bon sens, mais tellement loin de la Kate Beckett qu'il avait connue, il sourit et demanda les coudes sur ses genoux, avec un air amusé:

-Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett ?

-Pardon?

-La Beckett que je connaissais ne rechignait pas sur les heures et ne regardait pas l'horloge pour se coucher.

-La Beckett que tu connaissais n'avait pas d'enfant, contra-t-elle en souriant, tout en déposant les derniers papiers dans sa penderie.

Se retournant, elle le contempla quelques secondes sur le lit. Il semblait plus apaisé et moins triste ces derniers jours….plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Rick Castle qu'elle connaissait. Il avait ce petit air enfantin et le même regard dans les yeux quand il s'apprêtait à repousser ses frontières. S'attendant au pire, elle buvait une gorgée de sa tasse de thé quand elle l'entendit lui demander :

-Alors…..Capitaine, hein? …je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'aspiration de carrière

-Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de connaître son avis, et surprise qu'il entame ce sujet de conversation.

-Je ne sais pas…..passer des journées derrière un bureau à faire de la paperasse et des ronds de jambes aux supérieurs n'était pas l'idée que je m'étais faite de toi…..mais c'est bien, ajouta-t-il, de peur de la blesser.

-La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard sur son gobelet. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut….tout le monde ne peut pas vivre en jouant à Candy crush, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Touché.

Emu par sa déclaration, Castle se remémora ses paroles « la vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix », et déglutit en pensant qu'elle faisait sûrement référence à Lily et à ces années sans lui:

-Ok…mais maintenant je suis là…..alors….

-Castle , tu es peut-être là mais ça ne change rien…..si j'avais voulu changer de boulot, je l'aurais fait

-Ah oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? sourit-elle devant son obstination à vouloir tout connaître

-Parce que je te connais…..malgré toute la force que tu mets à le nier, tu sais que je suis la personne qui te connaît le plus

-Les gens changent….en sept ans, et je ne suis plus la Beckett que tu connaissais.

\- Détrompe-toi...tu es toujours la même. Tu as toujours ce même sourire, ce même esprit de contradiction...tu es toujours ce même mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre...alors même après sept années...je suis toujours impressionné par ta force de caractère, ton courage et ton sex-appeal, sourit-il en repensant à la même déclaration qu'il lui avait fait bien des années avant à Los Angeles. Tu es toujours Katherine Beckett, femme flic et un peu garce,rit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère un peu lourde après sa déclaration.

Souriant, elle aussi face à ses mots, elle garda les yeux sur sa tasse de thé pour ne pas lui montrer à quel points ses paroles la touchèrent. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils revenaient des années en arrière dans cette suite à L.A. Elle ressentait la même intimité du moment , le même désir de vouloir plus...et finalement, elle s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi faible face au déclaration de Castle.

-Tu sais, reprit Rick un peu plus sérieusement pour ne pas la brusquer , …..l'essence même de qui tu es, ne peut pas changer comme ça…..pas avec la blessure avec laquelle tu vis. Il s'est peut-être passer 7 années mais tu es toujours la même Beckett.

-Depuis quand dois-je t'appeler Freud? fit-elle avec désinvolture, pour terminer sa tasse de thé sous ses yeux, commençant à se sentir émotive par sa perspicacité.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment après tant d'années à ne pas se voir, ils arrivaient encore à lire aussi facilement en eux. Rien qu'en l'observant, elle pouvait voir toute sa tristesse et sa retenue quand il s'approchait de Lily, elle pouvait aussi voir le même élan d'amour et de tendresse quand il s'adressait à elle et elle se sentait perdue par tout ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle...ce qu'il voulait d'elle...mais malgré toute la volonté que mettait son coeur à la pousser dans ses bras, Beckett le repoussait pour écouter sa raison. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans ces bras après quelques excuses et de belles déclarations...le mal qu'il lui avait fait ne pouvait pas s'effacer en un claquement de doigt. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance avec son coeur...

La voyant aux prises avec ses sentiments, Rick avait peur de pousser trop fort mais cette intimité qu'ils avaient réussi à créer ce soir était une opportunité pour lui. Il espérait en savoir d'avantage sur ses sept années d'absence, il espérait pouvoir discuter librement avec elle, savoir pourquoi elle avait choisi ce choix de carrière. Alors doucement, comme pour garder cette bulle dans laquelle , ils se trouvaient, il lui murmura:

-Tu as certainement choisi le poste de Capitaine pour t'éloigner du danger, et sûrement aussi pour les horaires. Tu ne voulais pas que Lily vive ce que tu as vécu….et c'est louable. Seulement…..cette étincelle qu'il y avait dans tes yeux s'est éteinte en faisant ce job. Tu t'ennuies et tu ne t'épanouis pas….et ça se voit…je le vois dans ton regard, dans ton sourire.

-Plein de personnes travaillent pour subvenir à leurs besoins, tout le monde ne s'épanouit pas au boulot, Rick, ajouta-t-elle, sur la défensive, effrayée qu'il l'ait cernée aussi vite

-C'est vrai….mais toi …toi, tu es extraordinaire, avoua-t-il en la contemplant avec les mêmes yeux amoureux qu'à l'époque.

Figée devant sa déclaration, elle baissa le regard et remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue. Ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, elle s'apprêtait à battre en retraite quand il ajouta:

-Tout ça pour dire….que tu peux être qui tu souhaites Kate. Tu peux être lieutenant de police, capitaine, mais tu peux être tellement plus...Tu es destinée à plus..

-Tu m'idéalises Castle, je suis simplement une mère célibataire qui bosse pour nourrir sa fille.

-Non, tu….

-Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée et je suis certaine que demain vous allez me faire tourner en bourrique tous les deux, le coupa-t-elle, en déposant la tasse de thé sur sa table de chevet. Merci pour le thé.

Elle ne voulait pas s'épancher sur ses choix de vie ce soir. Elle se sentait vulnérable et fatiguée et tous les mots de Rick la touchaient personnellement. Elle avait l'impression qu'après seulement quelques jours, il avait cerné toutes ses appréhensions, ses craintes alors que David...ne les avaient jamais vu. Déstabiliser par ce constat, elle voulait se protéger et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Castle quand ce dernier répliqua:

-Kate ?

-Hum?

-Tu me le diras un jour ? Tu me diras pourquoi tu ne bois plus de café ?

Sa voix était empli de tristesse et de désarroi. Elle savait très bien qu'il comprenait son arrêt de caféine mais quelque part pour une raison tordue qui lui échappait, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

Inspirant fortement, elle sécha une larme, sur sa joue, qui s'y était faufilée à son insu, et lui ajouta fébrilement en se retournant:

-Toi qui me connais si bien, tu dois le savoir, non ?

Déglutissant devant son air si triste, sa posture si fatiguée, Rick murmura honteusement :

-A cause de moi…..à cause de ce qu'implique le café. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as passée toute ces années à fuir ce que je représentais.

\- Je ne comprend pas

\- Tu refuses le café, tu refuses d'aller dans les Hamptons avec Lily alors que les gars et Lanie y vont apparemment. Je sais que tu me détestes certainement pour ce que j'ai fait mais pourquoi ...pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené Lily dans cette maison ? Je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait aimé, je suis...

\- Parce que ça fait trop mal, le coupa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux sous son regard étonné et sidéré.

\- Mal?

\- La dernière fois qu'on a été dans les Hamptons, on a passé notre temps dans un lit ou à ramasser ces fichus coquillage. A cause de toi, je ne pouvais plus m'approcher d'une plage...et à cause de toi, de ce foutu "je t'aime" du matin, je ne peux plus boire de café.

\- Kate, déglutit Rick les bras ballants

-Bonne nuit Castle, termina-t-elle, pour lui signifier que la conversation était close.

Levant le regard honteux sur Beckett, il la vit partir dans sa chambre. L'odeur de son café au lait emplissait toute la pièce, et avec elle un sentiment de regret énorme. Ils avaient pu avoir tellement…et il avait tout abandonné. Il lui avait brisé le coeur. Depuis ces derniers jours, il avait pensé que tout ce qu'elle rejetait de lui venait de son animosité envers lui et ce soir...il comprenait qu'elle n'arrivait simplement pas à faire face à leurs souvenirs...c'était trop douloureux.

Il se détestait pour la peine qu'il lui avait faite, pour le choix de vie qu'elle avait dû faire par sa faute, pour ses rêves et ses espoirs qu'elle avait abandonnés pour lui…et quelque part, il se promit de rendre le sourire à Beckett,de réparer les blessures qu'il avait engendré mais surtout de l'aider à retrouver l'étincelle qui s'était éteinte à son départ.

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard…._**

- _Oh non pas ça….c'est le sang de qui ? fit-il, terrorisé. Est-ce que c'est ma fille ? Ma fille, est-ce qu'elle est morte ? hurla-t-il, dans un cri déchirant, à l'intention de Lanie_

 _-Rick, viens avec moi, murmura Kate, dépassée par les évènements_

 _-Réponds-moi !_

 _-Castle !_

 _-Où est ma fille !_

 _Une force surhumaine l'habitat, il repoussa les gars pour venir rejoindre le corps inerte de sa fille._

 _-Alexis…., fit-il, brisé, en l'attrapant délicatement dans ses bras_

 _-Castle, ne…_

 _-Vous touchez à une scène de crime, s'indigna un agent du FBI qui fut repoussé par Kévin_

Ses yeux révulsés lui donnèrent la nausée, la main tremblante, il referma ses paupières en lui murmurant sa comptine d'enfant , la voix brisée :

-Dors, papillon…..tout ira bien….papa est là…

-Castle, réveille-toi…..Rick, fit, désemparée, Beckett qui l'avait entendu gémir dans sa chambre.

Après quelques secondes à le secouer, Castle ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdu et paniqué. Le corps en sueur, les yeux larmoyants, il murmura, la voix cassée:

-Alexis…

-Chut….c'est juste un mauvais rêve, chuchota, les larmes aux yeux, Kate devant sa détresse

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il y a quelques secondes, il serrait dans ses bras, le corps ensanglanté de sa citrouille, et maintenant c'était, les yeux brillants de Beckett qui l'étudiait.

Observant quelques secondes la pièce où il se trouvait, Rick reprit peu à peu ses esprit et se redressa, les mains tremblantes, pour tenter de garder ses larmes pour lui. La tête basse, il murmura honteusement, en se levant du lit, sous le regard étonné de Beckett:

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée….tu devrais retourner te coucher

Il avait espéré que se retrouver dans cette maison, avec Kate et sa fille, calme quelque peu ses cauchemars, mais dès la première nuit , ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée.

-Toi aussi…tu n'as dormi que deux heures depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je vais aller te préparer un verre d'eau et….

-C'est bon, j'ai bien assez dormi, assura ce dernier en enfilant un short et un tee-shirt.

Elle était tellement inquiète pour lui qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu avant de sa tenue plus que légère. Déglutissant devant ses abdominaux en sueur, ses cuisses fermes , elle chuchota :

-Castle, il faut que tu dormes

-Je vais faire un tour, fit-il en mettant ses chaussures pour accomplir à nouveau son rituel.

Marcher ou courir sur la plage était un bon moyen d'exorciser son passé. Il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis ces dernières années, en général c'est le lever du soleil qui le faisait revenir à sa chambre. Connaissant cette partie de l'histoire grâce au calepin qu'il lui avait donné, Kate lui attrapa le bras et lui déclara tristement :

-On n'est pas à Charleston et tu n'es pas seul…tu n'as pas besoin de faire face à cela tout seul.

-C'est là que tu as tort, Beckett, soupira-t-il en se tournant pour lui caresser le visage.

Cette intimité qu'ils venaient de créer, ils ne l'avaient pas vécue depuis des années. Sans retenue, il chassait les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur le visage de Beckett.

Son toucher, son odeur, gonflèrent le coeur de Kate qui ne le quittait pas des yeux . C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux….Déglutissant devant ses yeux larmoyants, elle l'entendit lui dire :

-Tu as tort. Je suis tout seul….

Et sans un autre mot, il partit de sa chambre en la laissant complètement abasourdie par ses mots.

-Rick, chuchota-t-elle, désemparée.

Comment arrivait-il à faire face à la journée avec si peu de sommeil ? Comment arrivait-il même à sourire, à lui parler avec autant de poids sur ses épaules ?

Le coeur très lourd, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour voir le réveil afficher trois heures du matin. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était seul et il flânait dans les rues. Ses gémissements et son murmure, quand il avait appelé sa fille, l'avait terrassée de douleur.

Elle aussi , se retrouvait fréquemment devant cette camionnette…..elle connaissait la nature de son cauchemar, elle avait entendu la phrase qui l'avait hantée et qui la hantait encore aujourd'hui:

« _-Est-ce que c'est ma fille ? Ma fille, est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »_

Sanglotant, elle serra son coussin comme pour se protéger et trouver du réconfort, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait ouvert les volets qui donnaient sur la plage, et espérait secrètement pouvoir l'apercevoir.

Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit lui aussi au bonheur? Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si misérable à cet instant ?

Elle se demandait si toutes ses nuits étaient similaires ? D'après le calepin, oui…..et finalement , elle cherchait un moyen pour l'aider à chasser ses monstres,à lui aussi…L'aider à trouver le repos , l'apaisement dont il avait été dépourvu depuis la mort d'Alexis.

Et elle se fit la promesse de l'aider à retrouver la joie dans son coeur.

* * *

 ** _Bruna9562: Le caskett s'ouvre tout doucement. Kate va devoir apprendre à lui faire confiance à nouveau et Rick à se confier un peu plus_**

 ** _Laetitialfw: Kate va certainement attendre avant d'avouer avoir démissionné et rompu ses fiançailles. Elle doit tout d'abord traiter tous ses changements._**

 ** _Torontosun: Rick and Kate Talk but the patch is long_**

 ** _julie91: Lily donne de la joie dans la Fic qui se veut dramatique. Ils doivent apprendre à se reconstruire et à pardonner leur blessure_**

 ** _caskett71: L'honnêteté de Rick finira peut-être payer mais pour le moment Kate est trop tirailler pour se laisser totalement aller sans aucun regret_**

 ** _Pau974: Quand Kate va prendre dans ses bras Rick, je pense que je vais faire exploser le score des reviews mdr_**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: Je te remercie, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant_**

 ** _Castlefan: On avance tout doucement mais surement comme tout le dit. Le cheminent pour le pardon est long...mais c'est ce qui le rend stressant et magique, non ?_**

 ** _emma1102: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au coeur. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite , on verra ^^_**

 ** _Chris65: Je pense aussi que quand Lily s'ouvrira un peu plus avec Castle, Kate lâchera plus vite prise._**

 ** _Rhane: Tu me hais ? mdr. Kate est fiancée à David, alors bien sûr qu'elle l'aime...elle aura mis du temps à le lui le dire même si c'est pour une rupture à la fin...enfin pour le moment. Elle l'aime , oui...mais elle est consciente de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme elle a aimé Rick et finalement c'est pour ça qu'elle doute._**

 ** _Sandye59: Kate va s'ouvrir tout doucement mais il faudra du temps...sinon ce ne serait pas la Beckett qu'on connait_**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Kate se bat contre ses sentiments et même si elle rechigne à s'avouer une vérité que tout le monde connait , elle n'hésite pas à aider Rick quand il en a besoin._**

 _ **Voilà bonne lecture à tout le monde, et bon fin de week-end !**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 26.**

* * *

-Alors….. Si je te donne six bonbons et que ton père en mange deux, combien t'en reste-t-il ? demanda doucement Kate à Lily, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Quatre !  
-Bien…..compliquons un peu la donne, sourit-elle devant l'entrain de sa fille à vouloir absolument compter  
-Alors , cette fois-ci je t'en donne onze, et ton père en mange trois.  
-Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui lui vole ses bonbons ? ronchonna au loin Rick.

Installé près d'elles sur un fauteuil , son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il tentait d'écrire quelques lignes, tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive Kate et Lily.

-C'est toi le plus gourmand, entre nous deux, rétorqua Beckett, en le voyant relever le regard sur elle  
-Gourmand ne signifie pas voleur...encore moins s'il s'agit des bonbons de ma fille  
-Huit ! s'exclama la petite toute fière d'elle  
-Super…  
-A mon tour de te poser une soustraction Lily, fit Castle, bien décidé à ne pas être l'unique voleur de bonbons dans cette histoire.

Le regard bleuté de sa fille se posa sur lui avec une attention si particulière que Rick se mit à sourire . Depuis quelques jours, Beckett jouait avec elle afin de la faire travailler un peu tout en s'amusant. Son entrée au CP devait se faire deux mois plus tard, et pour ne pas lui faire perdre ses acquis, Kate s'activait à la faire réviser. Elle ne savait pas encore où la petite serait scolarisée, et s'inquiétait quelque peu à ce sujet. Rick l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant commencer à regarder les écoles primaires dans la région.

Trois semaines… Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois à Venice. Ils commençaient à prendre leurs marques tout doucement dans cette petite ville de Floride. Castle et Beckett avaient quelque peu avancé dans l'enquête en découvrant que Smith et Pressing étaient inscrits dans le même Yachtclub de la marina. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le conseil d'administration, siégeant côte à côte durant des années.  
Après avoir cherché comment impliquer les gars dans l'affaire, afin qu'ils puissent interroger sur New-York ce bon vieux légiste, ils avaient abdiqué, de peur de trahir leur lieu d'exil. Rick avait donc réussi à joindre son père qui avait accepté d'aller rendre visite à Pressing sous quelques jours.

C'est donc anxieux et impatients qu'ils avaient passé le reste de ces jours à attendre.  
Leur relation était de plus en plus amicale. Ils évoluaient dans une parfaite symbiose au sein de la maison, afin de faciliter à tous la transition difficile de ces quelques semaines.

Les cauchemars de Castle n'avait pas cessé, et Kate ne savait pas comment y faire face ou agir pour l'aider. Il refusait toujours d'en parler, malgré plusieurs incitations de sa part.

Quant à Lily….elle s'était bien habituée à la vie en Floride. L'océan si vaste et si énigmatique du début était devenu une véritable aire de jeu pour elle. Elle adorait ces instants baignade , construction de châteaux-forts et collection de coquillages. Elle se rapprochait tout doucement de Rick, tout en gardant un pied en dehors de la relation. Elle ne savait pas où se situer avec lui, mais ressentait de plus en plus d'affection pour ce père qu'elle apprenait à connaître.

-Alors…..si je te donne huit bonbons parce que je n'ai pas de souci à te donner des confiseries malgré ma gourmandise, sourit, taquin, Rick en observant mère et fille amusées sur le canapé. Combien t'en reste-t-il , si ta mère t'en confisque six parce que c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et qu'elle est plutôt rigide sur les règles?  
-Alors c'est ça, ton cheval de bataille ? rit Beckett, amusée . Mon éducation alimentaire ?  
-Quoi ? A chacun ses défauts….Moi c'est la gourmandise , toi…C'est ton esprit autoritaire et réglementaire.  
-Mon côté autoritaire ? Oh , je t'en prie, tu…..  
-Chut! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos chamailleries, souffla Lily en pleine réflexion, tout en tapotant son index sur son menton.

Alors qu'il allait répondre par une boutade à l'intention de Kate, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et les surprit tous les trois. Déposant son ordinateur portable sur la table, Castle partit vérifier au judas l'identité de leur visiteur.

Une petite frimousse blonde de sept ans attendait patiemment à l'extérieur. Souriant, Rick s'exclama à l'attention de sa fille, tout en ouvrant la porte:

-Lily, c'est Samantha !

Ces trois dernières semaines avaient permis à la petite Beckett de tisser des liens d'amitié avec la fille cadette de leur voisin. Samantha Robbins était une petite fille du même âge que Lily. Elle était un peu plus enrobée que la moyenne des petites filles, et avait toujours, dans ses yeux, cet air malicieux qui indiquait une grande dose de ressources de bêtises à faire.

-J'arrive ! fit Lily , toute heureuse de pouvoir partir jouer avec son amie.  
-Monsieur, bonjour…..je voulais savoir si Lily pouvait venir jouer à la maison avec moi ?  
-On va lui demander, Samantha , sourit Castle, en voyant sa fille accourir du salon .

Dans sa petite robe bleue qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, Lily semblait toute frêle à côté de sa nouvelle amie. Levant les yeux sur son père, elle le sonda quelques secondes du regard et lui demanda :

-Je peux y aller ?  
-Bien sûr, sourit-il tout heureux qu'elle lui demande directement la permission sans passer par l'approbation de Kate  
-Super !  
-Tu reviens pour quatre heures…..Je vous ferai des cookies pour le goûter  
-Ok…..à tout à l'heure, fit, heureuse, la petite en se décalant pour sortir de la maison.

Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient à mis-dos et elle avait exactement la même démarche que Kate. Contemplant du regard sa fille, Castle sortie de ses rêveries pare la voix de son amie :

-Ton père est trop génial, murmura Samantha, qui avait déjà faim rien qu'en pensant à tous ces cookies qu'elle pourrait déguster plus tard.  
-Oui…..il l'est, sourit la petite, en se tournant pour le voir, ému, sur le seuil de la porte.

La respiration bloquée, les mains dans les poches et les yeux brillants d'amour, il ne lâchait pas des yeux Lily. La réponse de sa fille lui avait fait manquer quelques battements de coeur. Il était génial….Elle le pensait génial….Tout sourire devant la porte de la villa, avec Kate qui arrivait derrière lui, il entendit Lily lui dire :

-Deux  
-Deux ? s'étonna-t-il, sans retirer son sourire niais sur son visage  
-Si maman me vole mes sucreries, il ne m'en restera que deux.  
-Bonne réponse, acquiesça-t-il, fier d'elle  
-Même si on sait tous les deux que j'aurai les huit à la fin, chuchota-t-elle malicieusement, tout sourire, avant de partir rejoindre son amie quelques mètres plus loin.

Surveillant des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, sa fille au loin, Castle se retourna devant la question de Kate :

-Est-ce qu'elle vient de suggérer que tu lui rendras les bonbons que j'aurai interdit ?  
-Heu…il faut bien qu'elle nourrisse Samantha, tenta-t-il, alors que Kate lui frappait le bras, complètement outrée  
-Tu es méchant !  
-Non….je suis réaliste, cette petite ne doit pas avoir une maman Beckett pour veiller à son alimentation. Les soustractions sont beaucoup plus simple pour elle étant donné qu'on ne lui confisque pas ses bonbons avant le repas.  
-Rick !  
-Quoi ? rit-il devant son air choqué. C'est bon, je plaisante.

Doucement il s'écarta de son chemin et partit leur faire un café et un thé. Depuis ce fameux soir où Kate avait avoué la raison de son arrêt de caféine, Castle ne l'avait plus poussée en lui proposant son café avec deux doses de vanille. Il avait respecté son choix, même si, quelque part, il culpabilisait pour le mal qu'il lui avait infligé.

Il était aussi beaucoup plus attentif à ses besoins sans toutefois l'étouffer. Vivre à trois dans cette maison, après des années d'absences, n'était pas simple pour tout le monde, alors il tentait à sa manière de faciliter la vie des filles.

Perdu dans ses pensées en infusant le thé de Kate , il en sortit en sentant les effluves de cerise lui chatouiller les narines. Relevant le regard, il la contempla en train de s'installer près de lui, tout en prenant deux doses de sucre vanillé pour sa nouvelle boisson.

-Elle grandit trop vite… Elle part déjà les après-midis, bougonna Kate, tristement  
-Attends un peu qu'elle nous ramène son premier copain, ricana Rick devant son air misérable  
-Son premier copain ?  
-Hum….Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de cet Owen et de ce bal de promo  
-Je m'en souviens, sourit Beckett. Tu faisais un tel cinéma de pas grand choses, on aurait dit qu'avec une simple soirée , il allait te voler ton bébé.  
-Les garçons commencent toujours comme ça. Une sortie, un ou deux sourires et les filles oublient même qu'elles avaient un père.  
-Pauvre chou, le taquina-t-elle  
-Tu sais , je me souviens de cette soirée-là….Je m'étais déguisé en boucher sanguinolent pour tenter de faire fuir ce petit ado boutonneux  
-Je sais, Alexis était dans tous ses états  
-Tu sais ? fit-il, étonné  
-Hum….On en avait discuté, elle m'avait relaté ton déguisement et cette fausse tête que tu brandissais…..Je me souviens de cet air outré qu'elle avait quand elle me l'expliquait , déglutit-elle, en repensant à leurs divers échanges avant son décès.  
-oh, murmura-t-il, étonné que sa fille se soit confiée à Beckett.

Baissant le regard sur sa tasse de thé , Castle la lui tendit sans oser relever les yeux. Parler si librement d'Alexis l'ébranlait quelque peu . Il se demandait comment il avait réussit à relater un souvenir sans avoir cette boule d'angoisse dans son estomac.

Kate, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter avec lui. A chaque fois que le sujet "Alexis" arrivait sur le tapis, Castle l'évitait soigneusement , seulement aujourd'hui, il semblait plus enclin , plus ouvert avec elle. Sentant que c'était le moment de se lancer et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces cauchemars récurrents, elle chercha ses mots pour débuter la conversation. Seulement l'exercice n'était pas simple pour elle non plus. La mort de la jeune fille avait touchée , ébranlée Beckett. Elle aussi revivait encore inlassablement son décès, sa mise en terre...Alexis lui manquait...énormé voulait faire un premier pas vers lui sans trop le pousser . Elle savait par expérience que si elle allait trop vite avec lui, il se refermerait certainement comme une huître.

Grattant sa nuque, Rick entendit Kate lui avouer, la gorge nouée :

-Elle me manque aussi…..je….ce n'était pas ma fille, mais….  
-Je sais, tu l'aimais et elle t'aimait aussi énormément, la coupa-t-il en la voyant les yeux emplis de larmes.  
-Je suis désolée Castle…..tellement désolée, je n'arrête pas de me passer cette semaine-là en boucle et je….  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tout ceci n'était pas de ta faute et….  
-Ce n'était pas non plus la tienne, pourtant…..on continue à culpabiliser? J'aimerais te dire que cette souffrance que tu portes en toi va s'atténuer, que tu vas recommencer à vivre sereinement mais…..tu le sais, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, souffla-t-elle, le coeur lourd en pensant à sa mère  
-Non, c'est vrai, soupira Rick, ému qu'ils discutent à coeur ouvert si facilement. Mais grâce à toi….grâce au cadeau que tu m'as donné, tu m'as redonné espoir…..Lily est ma seconde chance, Kate, et je te promets de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs, je te promets d'être un père….  
-Tu n'as fait aucune erreur et je ne peux pas imaginer un meilleur père pour notre fille.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutaient du regard. Comment la conversation avait-elle pu atteindre un aussi haut niveau d'intimité? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour cacher sa gêne, Kate baissa le regard la première pour boire une gorgée de sa tisane.  
Rick toujours abasourdi par ses mots restait planté là…..au milieu de la cuisine , complètement dépourvu de paroles.

Terminant sa tasse de thé, elle se leva et lui déclara :

-Je vais lire dans ma chambre en attendant que notre pré-ado rentre  
-Ok  
-A tout à l'heure.

Doucement , il la vit s'éloigner avec cette grâce, cette aisance qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque minutes. Déglutissant devant ses mots, sa silhouette , Castle sourit béatement en s'apercevant qu'au fil des jours, Kate se rapprochait doucement de lui. Elle était moins sur la défensive et moins craintive, il commençait à espérer pouvoir retrouver l'amie qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, il y a sept ans, à défaut de retrouver l'amante.

Kate, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit confié et qu'il ne l'ai pas rejeté. Elle espérait pouvoir peu à peu gratter sa carapace et discuter de ces cauchemars. Fermant la porte de sa chambre, elle s'installa sur son lit et prit le calepin qu'il lui avait donné à son retour. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était remise à le lire en espérant comprendre un peu mieux le calvaire qu'il endurait.

Comme pour mieux s'imprégner de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer la nature de sa lecture, de peur de devoir en expliquer la raison…car elle ne se l'expliquait pas elle-même….. pourquoi avait-elle besoin de savoir, de comprendre le mal qui l'avait envahi ?

Grâce à ce calepin…..à son récit, elle recommençait à lui sourire sans aucune culpabilité, sans rancoeur.

 _11 Juin , 2012 ._

 _Elle me manque...terriblement. Comment une personne peut elle me bloquer une simple respiration ? Je l'aie vu aujourd'hui...à la télé. Mes mains tremblaient, mon coeur se serrait._

 _J'ai pendu littéralement à ses lèvres. Elle est toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs._

 _Capitaine...elle est devenue Capitaine du douzième. Un sentiment de grande fierté m'envahit et en même temps de grand désarroi. Aurait-elle réussit sa carrière avec moi derrière elle ? Ai-je été un frein dans sa vie ? ..._

\- Castle, soupira Kate , les larmes aux yeux en relisant ce passage pour la quatrième fois.

Comment avait-il pu penser être un frein dans sa vie alors qu'il en était le moteur même ?

 ** _Dans la soirée….,_**

-Alors, vous êtes prêtes ? sourit, tout heureux, Rick .

Ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée cinéma-pyjama. Mais comme rien n'était jamais bien simple avec Castle, il avait aménagé le salon de façon spectaculaire avec l'aide de Lily.

Draps et couverture recouvraient une bonne partie de la pièce pour reconstituer le château-fort de leur arrivée. Amusée par les idées farfelues de son père, Lily l'avait aidé à aménager au maximum l'espace de vie pour qu'ils soient à l'aise lors de la séance vidéo.  
Un drap blanc était suspendu en face de l'entrée du château, et n'attendait que le projecteur pour commencer la soirée-cinéma.

Alongée au milieu de la cabane avec Lily dans ses bras, sur une dizaine de coussins , Kate contemplait Castle qui se débattait avec quelques couvertures :

-Une petite soirée-cinéma , hein ? fit-elle en levant le regard sur la structure, complètement émerveillée par son esprit créatif

Dès que Lily était revenue de son après-midi avec Samantha, l'ambiance a la maison était revenue joviale. Kate avait put admirer encore et encore la joie de Castle rien qu'en apercevant sa fille.

-Quoi? sourit Castle, fier de lui, en bombant le torse, sous sa cabane de couvertures  
-Rien ne peut être simple avec toi?  
-Ben….on s'ennuierait sinon, et le but d'une soirée-cinéma en famille, c'est de s'amuser, non ?fit-il tout heureux  
-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Lily, une boite de popcorn à la main.  
-Alors….Prêtes, les Miss Beckett?  
-Toujours, répondit Kate sans faire attention, avant de réaliser et relever le visage, fautive et gênée .

Passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, pour chercher comment réparer ce lapsus révélateur, elle leva le regard sur Rick qui la contemplait tendrement.

-Tu viens ? fit Lily, impatiente, entre les jambes de sa mère  
-Toujours, répéta Castle, tout heureux, en venant s'installer près de sa fille, la télécommande à la main.

S'allongeant délicatement près d'elle, il mit le film que Lily avait choisi et se positionna, les deux mains sous la tête, observant Kate et sa fille devant l'écran.  
Il était heureux…..depuis trois semaines, les moments familiaux s'accentuaient et le rendaient extatique. Il profitait de chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier. Lily semblait plus à l'aise avec lui, et commençait tout doucement à lui montrer des signes d'affection.

Castle redoutait quelque peu le retour sur New-York. Il avait ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient réussit à créer tous les trois : une famille.

Souriant devant la mine des filles qui étaient concentrées sur le dessin animé, Castle ferma doucement les yeux. Beckett fixait toujours l'écran, encore gênée par ses avait-elle pu dire "toujours" ? C'était leurs mots...son "je t'aime"...pourquoi sa bouche n'avait pas de filtre devant le sourire de Rick Castle!

Embêtée, elle se tourna pour lui dire...pardon? ou autre chose...mais elle le découvrit les yeux clos et fut horriblement soulager.

Castle dormait très peu, et ses cauchemars ne tarissaient pas au grand dam de Kate qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui.  
Alors quand elle se tourna enfin pour observer Rick , elle sourit en le voyant paisiblement endormi.

Sa fille dans les bras, Beckett lui caressait tendrement les cheveux sans lâcher Castle du regard .  
Ces dernières semaines avec lui avaient été….inattendues. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être aussi à l'aise en sa compagnie. Sa rancoeur s'amoindrissait à chaque regard, chaque mots affectueux de l'auteur.

Ces derniers jours lui avait aussi permis de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Finalement, prendre un peu de recul par rapport à sa vie l'avait aidée à y voir plus clair.

Et malgré qu'ils soient bloqués dans cette maison, que l'enquête de sa mère piétinait, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité auprès de lui et de sa fille…c'était comme si, tout doucement, elle retrouvait ce sentiment d'appartenance qui lui avait atrocement manqué ces dernières années.

Elle se retrouvait en tant que femme…..et cette idée lui plaisait énormément. Lanie avait raison…..Castle faisait toujours ressortir le meilleur d'elle.

Une petite voix la sortit de sa contemplation :

-Il dort ?  
-Hum…on va le laisser se reposer, chuchota Kate, en caressant affectueusement le bras de sa fille  
-Maman ?  
-Oui?  
-On va revenir un jour à la maison ?  
-On va tout faire pour, chérie  
-Gram's et papi me manquent  
-Moi aussi  
-Mais….je…..  
-Oui? murmura Kate, en lui embrassant le haut de la tête  
-J'aime bien qu'on soit tous les trois…..j'aime être avec lui…..Quand on reviendra à la maison, on continuera comme ça ?  
-Lily...  
-Ou on va vivre avec David ? continua la petite, en posant le popcorn pour se tourner et observer la réaction de sa mère  
-Je…Et si on continuait toutes les deux, mais que tu continues à voir ton père ou David quand tu le souhaites ?

L'observant quelques secondes, Lily tentait de comprendre les mots de sa mère, quand cette dernière lui caressa le visage et lui chuchota le coeur lourd :

-Avec David….. On a décidé d'annuler le mariage

Elle ne savait pas comment sa fille allait prendre la nouvelle...elle l'avait beaucoup redouté. C'est certainement pour cette raison, que Kate ne lui avait pas expliqué toute la vérité. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la petite tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

-Oh…. Alors tu vas te marier avec papa ? continua la petite, un pincement au coeur, en pensant à l'ex-fiancé de sa mère  
-Non. Ton père et moi ont est juste amis.

Baissant le regard, Lily essayait de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Ces dernières semaines avaient ressemblé à des montagnes russes pour la petite, et elle se sentait un peu submergée par tout ça. Ne souhaitant pas que sa fille s'inquiète inutilement, Beckett lui releva le visage pour lui embrasser le front, et lui murmura :

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Lily Beckett  
-Je sais  
-Et quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'on est toutes les deux ….  
-Tout ira bien…mais…..je….., fit-elle hésitante, en regardant son père endormi à quelques centimètres d'elle  
-Oui?  
-J'aime vivre avec papa et toi….la vie est plus drôle, et tu es plus souriante quand il est là…..je veux continuer comme ça . Est-ce que c'est mal ?  
-Non, sourit Kate . C'est normal de vouloir son papa et sa maman sous le même toit.  
-Non….est-ce que c'est mal si je préfère être avec papa plutôt que David?  
-Non…. Personne ne peut remplacer un papa, confia Kate à sa fille, en observant les yeux de sa fille.

On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde venait de s'envoler de ses épaules avec cette simple confession. Souriante , elle enlaça sa mère et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime maman  
-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Lâchant l'étreinte de sa mère, Lily contempla quelques instants son père qui commençait tout doucement à s'agiter. Sa tête bougeait dans tous les sens, et des murmures à peine audibles le tiraillaient.  
Sentant un nouveau cauchemar arriver, Kate embrassa la tempe de Lily et lui chuchota :

-Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un câlin  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Lily prit le popcorn installé entre elle et son père, et le confia à Kate. Délicatement, elle releva le bras de Castle, sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère, et se blottit contre le torse fort et musclé de son père. Une main posée sur sa poitrine, le nez humant son odeur, Lily sourit et chuchota:

-Il sent la menthe  
-Hum…..une odeur de menthe poivrée, acquiesça Kate, avec un pincement au coeur devant à ce premier câlin père-fille.

Dès la venue de Lily dans ses bras, Castle arrêta de s'agiter, et enlaça inconsciemment un peu plus fort sa fille. Inspirant fortement de bien-être, il huma le parfum de cerise de Lily, et susurra, amoureusement et apaisé:

-Kate...  
-Il croit que c'est toi, rit Lily, en se calant confortablement dans les bras de son père  
-C'est normal , tu m'as piqué mon shampooing ce matin, sourit-elle, touchée par la scène qu'elle voyait.

Sans aucun geste, sans aucune parole, Beckett s'aperçut que le sommeil de Castle s'était apaisé rien qu'en humant son odeur. Il avait cessé de bouger simplement en croyant être près d'elle…cette constatation la troubla quelque peu.

Le coeur gonflé de tendresse , elle caressa les cheveux de Lily et se retint de faire la même chose avec Rick. Une part d'elle voulait partir se blottir de l'autre côté de Castle et de simplement humer son parfum.

Elle avait envie de sentir son corps contre elle, d'entendre son coeur battre, et respirer cette odeur mentholée. Mais avec Lily dans la pièce et tout ce qu'impliquait cet acte , elle s'était retenue.

-Le film est terminé…..tu veux dormir ici? finit-elle par dire, ne souhaitant pas laisser Castle seul.

Le voir aussi heureux et endormi la rassura quelque peu…..elle était contente d'avoir peut-être trouvé une solution à ses problèmes de cauchemars.

-Je peux ? fit, tout sourire, Lily qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux, blottie contre le corps de son père  
-Oui….Garde un oeil sur lui, acquiesça Kate en embrassant la joue de sa fille . Je t'aime, chérie  
-Tu ne dors pas avec nous ?  
-Non…..On se voit demain matin  
-Bonne nuit maman  
-Bonne nuit mon coeur.

* * *

 _ **Voici le chapitre 26, désolée pour l'attente, je promets de ne pas vous faire patienter aussi longtemps pour le suivant. ^^**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

 _ **Washington DC, bureau du sénateur Bracken, 23 heures,**_

Arpentant son bureau de long en large, William Bracken, un téléphone à la main , sentait sa patience s'amoindrir à chaque nouvelle que Johns lui annonçait :

-Comment ça, disparus!  
-Ils ont fui, Monsieur. Beckett a démissionné de son poste et Richard Castle est introuvable. Je les traque depuis trois semaines  
-Comment tout ceci a-t'il pu se produire! Vous étiez censé régler le problème, pas l'envenimer ! Qu'en est-il de l'officier Arthur ?  
-Il est mort selon vos recommandations, mais je commence à croire qu'il se doutait de ma venue et qu'il les avait prévenus.  
-Ils doivent avoir des contacts avec leurs proches ou leurs amis du douzième, s'écria Bracken, excédé, en se pinçant l'arête du nez  
-Non, j'ai filtré chacun des appels, des e-mails mais rien. Elle a rompu ses fiançailles , c'est comme s'ils avaient fait leurs bagages pour ne plus revenir. Plus rien ne la relie à New-York.  
-Son père! Beckett est peut-être intelligente, mais elle est complètement idiote quand il s'agit de ses proches. Elle doit être en contact avec son père  
-Non, je vous assure que je veille personnellement sur son père et sa belle-mère, et pour le moment elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie.  
-Eh bien , il faut simplement la faire sortir de son terrier, pour cela il faut l'appâter  
-L'appâter ?  
-Je donne une conférence de presse demain…. Tenez-vous prêt, ensuite, je vais faire sortir cette garce de son trou! cria-t-il, fatigué, avant de raccrocher.

Où pouvaient-ils être, bon dieu! Depuis l'arrivée de cet écrivain de malheur, il savait que rien ne serait simple, mais de là à ce qu'ils plient bagages !  
Il était sur la dernière ligne droite, et il était hors de question que cette flic et cet auteur se mettent sur son chemin. Il allait faire le ménage vite fait, bien fait.

 _ **Venice, 8 heures du matin**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à l'intérieur de la cabane de couvertures. Toujours blottie contre le corps fort et robuste de son père, Lily dormait à poing fermés. La bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, elle s'était laissée bercer par la respiration de son père.

Le bras droit autour de sa fille , Rick s'éveillait tout doucement. Une douce odeur de cerise lui titillait les narines, se croyant encore dans un rêve, il tourna la tête pour humer à grande respiration les cheveux de Lily. Il adorait ce genre de rêve…pas assez fréquent à son goût, le genre de rêve où il se trouvait de nouveau blotti contre le corps chaud et sexy de sa petite-amie.

Apaisé, serein, en sécurité…..amoureux, étaient les adjectifs qui le définissaient à ce moment-là. Souriant comme un bienheureux , il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de retomber dans la dure réalité. Il profitait de chaque seconde, et chaque inspiration de ce parfum lui donnait des ailes.

Inspirant calmement , il se laissait bercer par la respiration de la personne qui était à côté de lui, quand une petite main agrippa son tee-shirt sur le torse.  
Ouvrant les yeux, étonné que son rêve ne s'achève pas , il tomba sur les deux plus beaux iris au monde, ceux de sa fille.

-Hey, chuchota-t-il , tout heureux, en découvrant, surpris, sa fille dans ses bras  
-Hey, murmura Lily en baillant, sans lâcher l'étreinte de son père.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Castle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dormi près de sa fille toute la nuit…..et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras au petit matin. Complètement ébahi par ce cadeau du ciel, il sourit quand Lily lui susurra :

-Tu sens la menthe poivrée…..j'adore cette odeur  
-Hum…..et toi la cerise…..  
-J'ai piqué le shampooing de maman, avoua la petite, tout sourire, en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Il était aux anges…..à cet instant présent, Rick se sentait revivre pour la première fois. La respiration de sa fille dans son cou, sa petite main calée sur son torse et ses jambes entortillées entre les siennes étaient le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Il ne pensait plus connaître un aussi grand bonheur un jour, mais Lily lui démontra que le contraire était possible en lui chuchotant :

-Papa, tu crois qu'on peut manger des pancakes ?

Papa ? Elle avait bien dit papa ?  
Tournant le regard vers elle, il la vit tout sourire, les yeux emplis de sommeil et les cheveux en vrac. Il avait l'impression de rêver…..un merveilleux rêve, où il était le père de la plus belle des petites filles.

-Papa ? répéta-t-elle, en le voyant complètement souriant devant elle

Sans rien ajouter, Castle se pinça le bras et se mit à crier :

-Aïe!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? pouffa la petite  
-Je vérifiais que je ne rêvais pas  
-Tu ne rêves pas, on est dans la cabane…et j'ai faim  
-Tu as faim ? Qui suis-je pour laisser ma fille s'affamer, sourit-il, tout heureux, en lui embrassant la joue.

Son baiser l'électrisa…le premier…..son premier baiser depuis sa naissance. Sa peau était aussi douce que celle de sa mère. Le coeur gonflé d'amour et les yeux en larmes, il la serra un peu plus contre son corps, comme pour garder cet instant gravé dans son esprit.

Heureuse que son père la câline de bon matin, Lily se cala contre sa forte poitrine et inspirant doucement. Qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son père...

-C'est la minute-câlin ? demanda Kate, attendrie, en les découvrant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour Rick. Elle avait craint un nouveau cauchemar qui causerait certainement une peur bleue à sa fille. Alors sans faire de bruit, elle s'était levée plusieurs fois pour veiller sur leur sommeil tous les deux.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle les avait étudiés pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait tellement espéré voir un jour cette image, que de les voir aussi bien tous les deux lui gonfla le coeur d'amour.

Tournant en rond dans son lit, elle était partie dans la chambre de Rick pour tenter de bosser un peu sur l'enquête, mais les heures de travail avaient eu raison d'elle, et elle s'était assoupie dans la chambre de Castle . Le coussin entre ses bras, elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste, bercée par cette odeur de menthe poivrée qui lui avait tant manqué pendant des années.

Au petit matin, elle s'était étonnée à chuchoter, à moitié éveillée:

-Rick...

Mais la réalité avait repris le pas sur son délicieux sentiment d'amour…..elle était seule dans son lit. Castle était en bas avec sa fille, ils avaient fui pour sauver Lily et …et elle avait rompu ses fiançailles avec David. Levant son annulaire gauche vide de bague, elle tenta de garder ses larmes. Comment pouvait-elle tourner la page ? Elle aimait David….elle l'aimait réellement, mais la venue de Rick avait tout chamboulé, et son coeur….son coeur la poussait là où sa raison l'arrêtait. Que devait-elle faire ? Parler à Rick de sa rupture ? Non…..il se ferait des idées…..elle ne voulait pas le laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas, car autant ses rêves , sa présence à ses côtés la comblaient de joie, autant elle le savait…..elle ne lui permettrait pas de la détruire une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'abandonner dans ses bras…pas après avoir mis si longtemps à se remettre de son absence la première fois. Jamais encore , elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir à nouveau autant de douleur . La mort de sa mère avait toujours été la plus grande cicatrice de sa vie, mais perdre Rick…..avait été la deuxième balafre…..celle de trop. Soupirant , elle avait refait le lit , humé une dernière fois l'oreiller de Castle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

 _Flashback._

 _-Je rêve, ou tu me renifles ? sourit amoureusement Kate, en s'éveillant dans les bras de Castle_  
 _-Ton odeur me calme et me sécurise, avoua Rick, en humant fortement son cou. Et m'émoustille,_  
 _-Castle, gémit-elle, alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses flancs pour remonter sur sa poitrine_  
 _-Tu sais, il parait que chaque humain a une odeur distinctive , toi c'est cette délicieuse odeur de cerise….tu ne peux pas savoir comment mon coeur se gonfle rien qu'en inspirant ton cou..._  
 _-Il n'y a pas que ton coeur qui se gonfle, râla-t-elle de plaisir, en sentant son érection sur son bas ventre_  
 _-Oh….on taquine dès le matin, Lieutenant Beckett ?_

 _Fin du Flashbac_ k

Le visage en larmes , elle huma une dernière fois son oreiller avant de le déposer sur le lit. Elle aussi, son odeur la sécurisait. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces nuits où elle avait dormi avec ses chemises après son départ. Elle avait même volé ses oreillers quand elle était revenue dans son appartement.  
Un jour, Lanie était venue lui donner un coup de main pour faire la chambre de Lily, elle avait par mégarde fait tourner une machine avec les taies, et avait effacé les dernières traces du parfum de Castle.  
Quand Kate les avait sorties de son lave-linge, elle s'était effondrée en pleurs dans sa buanderie .

Se sentant pathétique de ressentir encore ce besoin après plus de six ans, elle sortit de sa chambre pour les rejoindre au salon. Quand elle les aperçus, tendrement enlacés, elle sourit et chuchota:

\- C'est la minute-câlin ?  
-Oui, tu te joins à nous ? Sourit Castle, en lui tendant les bras, innocemment  
-Non merci….je vous laisse en profiter  
-ça ne nous dérange pas, pas vrai, Lily ?  
-Non…..viens maman, plaida la petite, toujours blottie contre son père

Les regardant quelques secondes, elle tentait de réfréner l'envie d'aller se blottir contre son corps quand le bruit de la bouilloire résonna dans la cuisine. Sans perdre son sourire, et cachant sa déception, elle leur déclara :

-Le thé m'appelle….et je vais préparer les pancakes  
-Chouette, des pancakes ! s'écria la petite  
-A tout de suite  
-hey ! l'interpella Rick pour qu'elle se retourne  
-Oui ?  
-Je veux juste te signaler que je hais le thé à partir de maintenant, assura-t-il en bougonnant, ce qui lui valut le plus beau des sourires de Kate.

 _ **Petit déjeuner.**_

Affairés devant leurs petits-déjeuners, Rick ne décrochait pas son sourire depuis ce matin. Se lever dans les bras de sa fille après une nuit sans cauchemars était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée depuis des lustres.

Assis sur son tabouret de bar, il regardait tendrement Lily déguster les pancakes que Kate avait faits. Une ambiance joviale et familiale envahissait la cuisine, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'écrivain.

Installée non loin de lui, une tasse de thé à la main, Kate observait Castle depuis son réveil. Il semblait plus détendu , plus heureux. La présence de Lily à son réveil en était sûrement la cause, même si elle se doutait que, quelque part, lui aussi avait besoin d'une certaine odeur pour dormir paisiblement. Soulagée qu'il ait pu avoir un peu de réconfort cette nuit , elle dégustait sa tisane, tout en regardant au loin les informations à la télévision en fond sonore.

Depuis leur arrivée à Venice, Rick et Kate guettaient la moindre information qui pouvait leur parvenir, soit par les réseaux sociaux, internet, ou simplement les informations télévisuelles.

Souriant à la vue de Lily barbouillée de nutella, Beckett lui tendit une serviette, et répliqua, amusée:

-Tu manges aussi proprement que ton père!  
-Hey! ronchonna Rick, peu fier d'avoir ce nouveau point commun avec sa fille  
-ça pourrait être pire , je pourrais manger comme tonton Javi, affirma tout sourire la petite, en croquant une nouvelle fois dans son pancake  
-Espo ? rit Rick…tu as raison, il n'a jamais su se tenir à table  
-Tu le connais bien, tonton Javi ?  
-Oh oui, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, ainsi qu'avec oncle Kévin….en fait, plus avec oncle Kévin, sourit-il, nostalgique, en pensant à toutes les fois où Ryan l'avait suivi les yeux fermés dans ses délires  
-Et marraine aussi ?  
-Marraine ? répéta Castle, en observant Kate, cette fois-ci  
-Oui, marraine

Baissant la tête, un peu honteux, en s'apercevant qu'il ne connaissait pas le parrain et la marraine de sa fille, Castle se grattait la nuque alors que Kate comblait gentiment ses lacunes :

-Papa a fait tourner en bourrique ta marraine  
-C'est vrai ? fit-elle, intriguée  
-Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des blagues, même quand elle travaillait.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, et puis Lanie s'énervait souvent parce que papa faisait l'idiot, ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il relevait le regard sur elles.

Lanie…sa marraine était Lanie….quel imbécile, il aurait pu y penser, c'était logique. Buvant une autre gorgée de son café, une question l'interpela: « qui était le parrain? ». Déglutissant, il regarda quelques secondes Kate qui lui répondit sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui poser la question. Comme si elle avait pu lire sa détresse .

-Elle n'est pas baptisée….je ne savais pas quel était ton avis à ce sujet, Martha m'avait confié qu'Alexis n'avait pas été baptisée car Meredith était contre, mais elle ne connaissait pas ton idée sur le sujet .  
-Quel est ton avis ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque d'émotion.  
-Oh….ben , on ne peut pas dire que je crois à grand chose, fit-elle timidement, alors que Lily se débarbouillait  
-Eh bien, crois-tu au moins en quelque chose ? sourit-il, heureux de ce petit brin de causette matinal  
-J'ai fini ! Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre ?  
-Lave-toi les dents avant, répondirent, dans une synchronisation parfaite, Rick et Kate alors que Lily les dévisageait  
-Ok..ok….pas la peine de le dire deux fois, ronchonna-t-elle en s'élançant au premier étage, sous les yeux contemplatifs de ses deux parents.

Baissant le regard une nouvelle fois, Kate se sentait dépassée par toutes les émotions qui la tiraillaient ces derniers temps. Ses conversations avec Rick l'ébranlaient de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression de revenir en arrière…à cette époque où la vie était tellement plus simple pour tous les deux…..où, d'un seul coup d'oeil, ils se comprenaient. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle l'entendit murmurer :

-Alors à quoi crois-tu, Beckett ?

Beckett...pourquoi qu'à chaque fois qu'il disait son nom , son coeur sautait un battement ?

-je….simplement à ce qui fait la magie de l'existence, avoua-t-elle franchement . Aux petites choses que je peux voir et toucher, comme…..les jeunes plantes qui poussent à travers la neige en février, ou le Big bend , ce que je peux ressentir lorsque j'écoute Coltrane ou simplement quand je te vois évoluer auprès de Lily, sourit-elle tendrement.

Heureux de sa franchise, Rick lui rendit son sourire et picora dans son assiette avant de lui rétorquer:

-Je peux apprécier toutes ces choses….vraiment, surtout quand il s'agit de me réveiller avec ma fille comme ce matin ….. mais pourquoi ne pas vivre au-delà du possible ? Le monde n'a plus vraiment de mystères, il n'y a plus de nouveaux continents à explorer , ni d'endroits sauvages à découvrir en Afrique, tout est répertorié par des satellites et des sonars…pourtant, certaines personnes cherchent à atteindre l'inconnu, ça nous fait grandir. Coltrane n'aurait jamais joué de saxophone si Antoine Saxe ne l'avait pas créé  
-Ok…..donc tu crois en Dieu ?

Comment une conversation matinale pouvait devenir aussi fluide et normale ? pensa-t-elle. Elle ne fuyait plus les conversations, au contraire, et ça la perturbait un peu. Parce que même si sa tête lui disait de fuir , une part plus forte en elle aimait tous ces moments passés ensemble.

-Je crois au père-noël, Beckett ! fit-il, comme si c'était évident  
-C'est vrai, c'est vrai, rit-elle en se sentant idiote. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'un homme croyant encore aux ovnis, aux monstres marins, ou simplement au père-noël, ne puisse pas croire en Dieu.

Souriant, il picora un pancake dans son assiette, et lui murmura, embêté :

-Merci pour cette nuit  
-Tu me dis ça parce que je t'ai fait des pancakes ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, en arquant un sourcil  
-Non….mais merci aussi pour ça. Je te remercie pour avoir laissé Lily près de moi. ça m'a fait du bien.  
-Elle le voulait, je n'ai rien fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas  
-Hum…..merci quand même, assura-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Beckett avait certainement dû inciter sa fille à cette étreinte nocturne. Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai dormi aussi bien…je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar….c'est comme si sa présence me calmait.  
-On t'a trouvé un nouveau doudou, sourit-elle, en commençant à débarrasser la table  
-Oui…..son changement d'odeur y est sûrement aussi pour quelque chose, murmura-t-il timidement, en se levant sans oser la regarder.

Il savait que la petite avait certainement dû apaiser son sommeil mais …cette odeur de cerise avait su à elle seule calmer toutes ses angoisses. La cerise, c'était Beckett…. c'était la sécurité, l'amour…..Il ne savait pas comment lui avouer tout ça sans la faire fuir. Plus les jours avançaient , plus ses sentiments à son égard devenaient difficiles à contenir. Il tentait de protéger son coeur, mais en vain…..Kate avait toujours ce don-là sur lui.

Embarrassée par son aveu, Kate restait le dos tourné en s'affairant avec la vaisselle. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux hier soir…..il s'était agité, puis calmé en quelques secondes rien qu'en humant son parfum….L'idée qu'elle puisse encore l'apaiser après toutes ces années la touchaient énormément, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment faire face à tout ça.

Sentant le malaise qu'il venait d'engendrer , Castle déglutit et cherchait un subterfuge qui pourrait dédramatiser la situation quand une image sur l'écran de télévision attira son attention. Doucement, il partit à la recherche de la télécommande pour monter le son, tout en appelant Beckett:

-Kate  
-Pas maintenant, Castle, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre  
-Les infos, Beckett, répondit-il, en haussant le son du téléviseur.

Se retournant , elle se figea devant la vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Sur une estrade, au milieu du Lower West Side , près d'une ruelle qu'elle connaissait trop bien , se tenait droit comme un « i », un sourire aux lèvres , William Bracken. La bande qui défilait en-dessous du sénateur indiquait qu'il se présentait aux élections présidentielles.

Déglutissant, les yeux aux bords des larmes, elle entendit le discours du meurtrier de sa mère :

-Mes chers concitoyens, comme vous le savez, les élections présidentielles arrivent à grands pas dans notre pays. J'en ai assez des accords en coulisse, de la corruption , du gaspillage, j'en ai plus qu'assez, à vrai dire…..et je sais que le peuple américain aussi. Si je me tiens aujourd'hui, ici, devant vous…..à cet endroit….c'est pour vous montrer où tout a commencé…  
\- Connard, siffla Kate, les mains tremblantes  
-Je ne suis qu'un homme comme vous. Un homme qui a une famille à qui il tient, un homme qui paie dûment ses impôts et qui travaille honnêtement tous les jours. Je pense très sérieusement que notre pays a besoin d'un dirigeant comme moi, un dirigeant qui les mènera vers le haut. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me présenter aux élections présidentielles ! lança Bracken, tout sourire, devant une foule en délire.  
-Dites-moi que je rêve, murmura Kate, blessée qu'il ose faire son intervention à deux pas du lieu du meurtre de sa mère  
-Aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui , je voudrais dire à tout ceux qui ne pensent pas que ce soit possible , je voudrais leur dire…..que, où que vous soyez, je vous prouverai le contraire, ajouta-t-il en regardant quelques secondes la ruelle  
-Il nous menace, grinça Rick  
-Sénateur ! Sénateur ! s'exclamèrent les journalistes, pour l'interpeller  
-Oui ?  
-Quelle est votre prochaine étape ?  
-Je vais dès à présent constituer une équipe pour cette campagne présidentielle. Mes plus proches collaborateurs en feront partie, d'ailleurs je voudrais personnellement remercier deux d'entre eux. Richard, Katherine, affirma-t-il sans lâcher les caméras des yeux , je voudrais vous dire que je vous remercie et que je suis prêt.

Dès la fin de son discours, de nouvelles news apparurent à l'écran, et c'est le bruit sourd d'une tasse de thé qui s'éclatait sur le sol qui fit sortir Rick de sa torpeur.

Derrière lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes, se tenait Beckett au milieu d'éclats de verre. Inquiet , il se déplaça vers elle et lui murmura :

-Ne bouge pas, tu es pieds nus  
-Castle , je….  
-Bouge pas , tu saignes, soupira Rick, alors que la son du téléviseur indiquait une nouvelle actualité qui le figea à nouveau.  
-D'après certaines sources, le sénateur Bracken disposerait déjà de fonds substantiels de la part d'important donateurs . Le sénateur William Bracken est en tête de liste dans les sondages, suivi de loin par Hillary Clinton et le milliardaire farfelu Donald Trump.  
-C'est bon , j'en ai assez entendu, maugréa Rick en éteignant la télé, excédé et à bout de nerfs  
-il utilise les fonds de sa campagne …ces fonds sont forcement de l'argent sale…..on devrait suivre cette piste, indiqua Kate, toujours sous le choc  
-Ne bouge pas, tu es blessée  
-C'est bon, soupira-t-elle en bougeant ses orteils ensanglantés  
-Laisse-moi te sortir de là , fit Rick en s'approchant d'elle  
-Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais te porter et retirer tous ces bouts de verre  
-Non!  
-Quoi ? non ?  
-Castle ,siffla-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher pour l'attraper  
-Détends-toi, je vais juste te porter!

Et sans la laisser argumenter davantage , il la souleva dans ses bras. Les mains sous ses cuisses, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne , leurs souffles se bloquèrent.  
L'odeur de menthe poivrée envahit les narines de Kate, qui sentait les larmes venir. Le corps si chaud et si puissant de Rick contre elle, son souffle dans son cou et ses mains…. ses mains sur elle la firent paniquer. C'en était trop…elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça…. c'était trop douloureux.

Sans se soucier de son regard complètement perdu, Castle l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il la déposa à contre-coeur. Il aurait aimé la garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Ses doigts autour de son cou, sa respiration sur sa clavicule le rendaient complètement heureux.

-Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie, murmura-t-il en la voyant baisser le regard dès qu'il l'avait déposée sur le sofa.

La respiration bloquée, les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux , elle tentait de garder le contrôle. Dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle, un sentiment de familiarité, de douceur et de sécurité l'avait envahie. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis plus de six et demi. Comment pouvait-il bouleverser tous ses sens simplement en l'approchant?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle inspirait fortement en séchant ses larmes, quand elle l'entendit revenir près d'elle avec la trousse de premiers soins.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la voyant en pleurs  
-Oui  
-Kate ? Montre tes pieds, je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais fait mal à ce point et….  
-Je vais bien Castle, soupira-t-elle en prenant les compresses de ses mains. C'est bon , je vais désinfecter moi-même  
-Laisse-moi faire, tu sais je peux être un très bon….  
-Non, le coupa-t-elle, en frissonnant rien qu'en sentant ses doigts sur ses mollets découverts.  
-Kate, je t'assure que….  
-Je peux me débrouiller seule, claqua-t-elle, en lui ôtant la bouteille de biseptine et en commençant les premiers soins.

Surpris par sa réaction, il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. Retournant à la cuisine, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il souhaitait simplement l'aider, alors pourquoi le repoussait-elle encore ?  
Perdu, il nettoyait les débris au sol afin d'éviter un nouvel incident et fut surpris de l'entendre derrière lui quelques minutes après :

-Il essaie de nous menacer pour qu'on fasse un faux-pas  
-Hum  
-Il doit être au courant de notre fuite. Je pense qu'on devrait travailler sur l'argent de sa campagne. Avec les accès de la CIA , on pourrait peut-être trouver un compte offshore  
-On a déjà essayé, murmura-t-il sans se tourner, blessé qu'elle l'ait rejeté sans aucune explication  
-Eh ben…..on va essayer à nouveau. Il va commencer à nous traquer et…  
-Tu as les affaires de ta mère ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-On devrait y jeter un oeil  
-Castle, j'ai tout fouillé, et….  
-Mais tu ne savais pas ce que tu cherchais à l'époque, tu n'avais pas tous nos éléments en main, assura-t-il, en se tournant pour la voir à cloche-pied devant lui. Un souci ?  
-Quoi ? Oh non…j'attends juste que le produit sèche

Baissant le regard honteusement pour l'avoir repoussé si brutalement , elle cherchait comment expliquer son acte, sans pour autant lui dévoiler ses sentiments, quand il lui déclara :

-Lily va chez Samantha cette après-midi, on pourra travailler sur l'argent à ce moment-là, et si on fait chou blanc, et bien cette nuit j'examinerai les effets de ta mère  
-Cette nuit ? fit-elle, surprise  
-Hum…..Lily ne va pas être mon doudou pour le restant de mes jours  
-Rick, je…  
-Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai promis à ma fille un tour en trottinette ce matin.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il monta les escaliers.

* * *

 _ **Rhane: Le matin avait bien commencé mais le rapprochement physique entre Rick et Kate est difficile...il va falloir s'expliquer, non ?**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Merci!**_

 _ **Pau974: Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre te rendra heureuse mais tout ne peux pas rouler comme sur des roulettes , non ? il va falloir un petit coup de pouce^^**_

 _ **julie91: Et voilà , un gros câlin pour Castle et une Kate encore sur la défensive -) mais pas pour longtemps**_

 _ **Guest1: Merci beaucoup**_

 _ **Torontosun: Yes ! Il like Rick and Lily ^^**_

 _ **Castle2012: Thank you very much^^**_

 _ **Guest2: je suis heureuse que les émotions se transmettent au fil des chapitres**_

 _ **Isabelle: j'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi**_

 _ **Mb: Du caskett ? ...dans le prochain chapitre surement ^^**_

 _ **sandie59: Kate va trouver la solution pour les cauchemars de Castle et elle risque de vous etonner**_

 _ **Castlefan : Deal! Voici mercredi, j'ai tenu le délais^^**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Kate va trouver la paix , promis...**_

 _ **Chris65: C'est vrai plus qu'une ou deux étapes et le caskett est réuni...mais quel étape ?**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Castle et Lily vont tisser de jolis liens avant le retour sur la grande Pomme**_

 _ **Melbea: L'enquête va avancer un peu dans le prochain chapitre, ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment à Venice. Le retour à la réalité risque d'être difficile, non ?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 28**

* * *

La matinée trottinette s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rick avait emmené Lily sur la piste cyclable près de la maison pour une ballade entre père et fille. L'air marin et le bruit des vagues à proximité ne faisaient qu'embellir cette sortie père-fille.

Après s'être lavé, il avait emmené sa fille et était parti sans proposer à Kate de les rejoindre. Son refus d'être aidée dans le matin l'avait blessé. Il avait pensé qu'ils redevenaient amis peu à peu, mais à présent il commençait à penser qu'elle n'était agréable avec lui uniquement pour Lily. Il ne savait pas pourquoi , il espérait toujours un geste ou un mot de sa part alors qu'elle ne ressentait apparemment pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Elle était fiancée et heureuse…..alors que lui…lui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte de Kate Beckett.

Touché, il avait tout de même souri et s'était amusé avec la prunelle de ses yeux. Un casque sur la tête, des genouillères et des coudières , Lily riait à pleins poumons durant une course effrénée avec son père. Tel un enfant de quatre ans, Castle s'était pris au jeu de la course en trottinette et n'hésitait pas à tricher si besoin pour gagner. Seulement Lily était une adversaire très redoutable, et après seulement quelques mètres, elle l'avait déjà distancé.

S'arrêtant quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'attendit patiemment avec un magnifique sourire. Essoufflé , il était arrivé en déclarant:

-Ok, tu as clairement pris du côté sportif de ta mère  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sûr, répondit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle , les mains sur ses genoux et la tête basse

Souriant devant la mine déconfite de son père, Lily détacha son casque et murmura, quelque peu gênée:

-Papa ?  
-Oui  
-Je…on prend une glace ?demanda-t-elle, en évitant sa question première.

Elle souhaitait lui demander quels étaient leurs points communs ? Et si elle en avait avec Alexis? Mais l'idée de demander la fit reculer. Elle avait peur d'être trop différente. Depuis qu'elle était petite , on lui disait qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Ses oncles la surnommaient même « mini-Beckett ». Tout ce qu'elle savait de ces trois dernières semaines était qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que lui, et qu'il pouvait avoir les mêmes idées lumineuses qu'elle, mais à part ça…elle n'arrivait pas à trouver leurs points communs…et le côté sportif n'était pas à mettre dans les gênes Castle apparemment.

La voyant fuir son regard subitement, Castle s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant:

-Allons manger cette glace

Il voyait bien que quelque chose la perturbait, mais il ne voulait pas la pousser trop vite , trop fort. En l'espace de quelques heures , ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, et il ne voulait pas nuire à leur relation en la brusquant.

C'est donc sans un autre mot qu'ils se déplacèrent vers le marchand de glaces . Les mains dans les poches, Lily contemplait les différents parfums quand le commerçant lui demanda :

-Quel parfum, mademoiselle?  
-oh…..eh ben….je…  
-Trop de choix ? sourit Rick en la voyant hésiter devant l'abondance de parfums proposés.  
-Non….c'est que je ne sais pas lire, alors je ne sais pas si ils ont mon parfum préféré, répondit-elle, embêtée.

Souriant devant sa mine d'enfant, Rick s'agenouilla et lui chuchota :

-Laisse-moi deviner quel est ton parfum préféré  
-Tu ne trouveras pas , fit-elle, contente qu'il tente de la connaître un peu plus  
-Oh….ne sous-estime mes dons d'enquêteur, après tout j'ai appris à la bonne école avec ta mère et tes oncles…..Alors, tu as six ans….  
-Bientôt sept! Dans….cinq jours  
-Oh oui…..dans cinq jours, la plus belle des petites filles fêtera ses sept ans, acquiesça Rick, qui avait déjà tout prévu pour que cet anniversaire soit à la hauteur des attentes de sa fille.

Ils en avaient discuté pendant plusieurs minutes avec Kate. Rick tenait à faire les choses en grand pour son premier anniversaire avec sa fille, alors que Beckett lui rétorquait sans cesse de ne pas trop en faire. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en faire une enfant pourrie gâtée…..elle préférait que Lily s'émerveille de chaque chose plutôt que tout avoir sur un plateau d' argent. Castle, lui , ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de Kate. Il avait déjà élevé une enfant et il n'avait pas eu l'impression que sa fille avait été une petite-bourgeoise capricieuse. En désaccord sur la manière de faire, Rick l'avait suppliée de le laisser organiser le premier anniversaire de Lily. Hésitante au début, à la pensée de son imagination débordante, Beckett avait abdiqué à la seule condition qu'ils restent à la maison .

-Oui, dans cinq jours….mais… gram's et papi ne seront pas là ? demanda-t-elle, peinée  
-Non…..je ne pense pas  
-Je n'ai jamais fait mon anniversaire sans eux…  
-Je sais  
-Papi m'emmenait toujours l'après-midi au parc avec Gram's, maman , tonton Javi , tonton Ryan et tatie Jenny, marraine et Sarah Grace…..on jouait au baseball...c'est la tradition.  
-On pourrait y jouer tous les trois, suggéra Castle, en la voyant au bord des larmes à l'idée d'être loin des siens pour son anniversaire  
-C'est pas pareil…et tu ne sais pas jouer  
-Tu m'apprendras

Baissant la tête pour tenter de contenir son chagrin, Lily sentait son coeur se serrer en pensant à ses grand parents. Le manque de Martha et de Jim commençait à se faire ressentir pour la petite; Les facéties de sa grand-mère ou le côté paternel de son grand-père laissaient un grand manque dans le coeur de Lily.  
Attristé par sa mine abattue, Rick lui caressa le visage et lui confia en espérant atténuer ses maux:

-Je sais que cette journée doit être spéciale et que tout ceci doit être dur pour toi, mais…..chérie, je te promets que ce sera le seul anniversaire que tu fêteras loin de tes grand-parents  
-Promis ? murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée et pleine de trémolos  
-Promis

Relevant son visage pour tomber sur les yeux de son père, Lily approcha doucement sa main de la joue de Rick, et caressa de façon hésitante sa barbe de deux jours. Sentir la peau de son père, pouvoir lui parler ou le câliner quand elle le désirait semblait être un tel cadeau du ciel que la petite le contemplait toujours comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
Heureuse de pouvoir enfin fêter un anniversaire avec lui , elle chuchota en déglutissant :

-Ce sera le premier anniversaire où tu seras là  
-Oui, déglutit-il devant son regard si contemplatif et si tendre à son égard  
-Je suis contente…même si toute la famille ne sera pas là….si David ne sera pas là, toi et maman vous serez là.

Emu, Castle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Humant son parfum , il avait l'impression que sa poitrine l'oppressait tant ses émotions culminaient. Les bras frêles de sa fille s'accrochaient à son cou et son souffle lui chatouillait la clavicule . Enlacés tendrement pendant quelques secondes, il l'entendit lui chuchoter :

-Je t'aime papa…tu m'as manqué  
-Oh chérie…..je t'aime aussi, renifla Rick, en tentant de garder ses larmes de joie pour lui.

Fatigué d'attendre devant son stand de glaces, le marchant toussota et leur déclara :

-Alors, ce parfum ?

Souriant tous les deux, ils desserrèrent leurs étreintes pour déclarer dans une parfaite synchronisation :

-Caramel et Chips

Etonné, Castle dévisagea sa fille alors qu'elle en faisait de même avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu aimes le parfum caramel et chips?  
-Oui …..toi aussi ?  
-Finalement tu as plus de Castle que de Beckett en toi, jeune Padawan !

Fronçant les sourcils sur le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, Lily attrapa la glace que le vendeur lui tendait et demanda innocemment à son père:

-C'est quoi, un Padawan ?  
-Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en se décrochant la mâchoire. Tu n'as jamais vu Star Wars ?  
-Heu…..non ? C'est un dessin animé ?  
-Lily Beckett , on va devoir se faire une nouvelle soirée-ciné ! proclama-t-il en payant le commerçant sous le sourire heureux de sa fille.

Ils avaient le même parfum préféré, les mêmes yeux et les mêmes blagues, pensa-t-elle, soulagée en admirant son père.

 _ **Après-midi, Venice, 15h**_

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs investigations. Kate était assise sur une chaise dans la chambre de Rick , l'ordinateur portable à la main, et étudiait tous les comptes bancaires répertoriés du sénateur Bracken depuis plus d'une heure.

Rick , lui, avait retranscrit tous les intervenants de l'affaire Johanna Beckett sur son tableau blanc, en espérant pouvoir trouver un lien entre Bracken et ses soi-disant bienfaiteurs.

Les cheveux en bataille à force de se les gratter d'énervement , il soupira fortement avant de poser le stylo et de s'installer sur son lit , les yeux rivés sur le murder Board.

Sentant sa fatigue et son irritation, Kate leva les yeux de son écran pour l'observer quelques secondes. Depuis l'incident de ce matin , ils n'étaient plus revenus dessus. Elle sentait qu'il avait été blessé par son refus de soins, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que sa présence, son toucher la déstabilisaient complètement…

Cherchant à faire amende honorable, elle ferma l'ordinateur et lui demanda :

-Un café ?  
-Non merci, déclina Rick, toujours obnubilé par ses écrits.

Soupirant, elle le laissa quelques minutes et partit chercher quelques ravitaillements à la cuisine. Lily ne devait revenir que vers 17 heures, et il ne leurs restait que deux heures pour trouver une piste avant de fouiller les affaires de sa mère.

La main sur l'ilôt central, elle tapait nerveusement le plan de travail en attendant que l'eau ne bout. Les yeux rivés sur son annulaire gauche, elle sentit les larmes revenir.  
Depuis son altercation avec Castle ce matin, Beckett s'était beaucoup remise en question.

 _Allongée dans son lit, le regard au plafond, elle avait pu entendre les réprimandes de sa meilleure amie dans sa tête comme si Lanie était près d'elle._  
 _« Girl ! Tu es pathétique…il voulait simplement t'aider! Arrête de le repousser avec autant de forces! »_

Son esprit était ensuite parti vers son dernier tête à tête avec Martha avant son départ…

 _Flashback._

 _Assises l'une en face de l'autre, leur assiette toujours remplie de nourriture, les deux femmes s'observaient tristement._  
 _Plus tôt dans la matinée , Richard avait annoncé à Martha leur départ. Tout d'abord surprise puis furieuse, la matriarche s'était ensuite sentie terriblement peinée. Elle allait devoir encore le voir partir, et cette fois-ci , il l'emmenait avec lui Katherine et Lily._

 _Tout d'abord sous le choc, elle lui avait demandé par la suite de pouvoir les suivre dans leur périple, seulement son fils avait refusé._  
 _« -C'est trop dangereux et Kate serait rassurée si tu veillais sur Jim le temps de notre départ._  
 _-Combien de temps ? avait-elle demandé, les larmes aux yeux_  
 _-Je ne sais pas_  
 _-Pourrais-je au moins vous joindre?_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Richard, gémit-elle, le coeur serré_  
 _-Désolé, mère…je suis vraiment désolé. »_

 _Le déjeuner avec Beckett se déroulait dans un silence de mort. Chacune redoutait le moment des adieux. Le coeur lourd et la gorge nouée, Martha sentit une vague de tristesse l'abattre quand elle vit sa belle-fille les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes devant son assiette._  
 _Elle si forte et si combattive semblait complètement abattue et terrorisée._

 _Doucement , Martha avait posé une main sur celles de Kate, comme pour lui montrer son soutien et sa présence. D'une voix chargée , elle avait murmuré:_

 _-Tout va bien se passer_  
 _-Rien ne peut nous le garantir, avoua, tête basse Kate_  
 _-Lily t'aura, ainsi que Richard…..rien ne peut lui arriver._

 _La lèvre tremblante, Kate tentait de garder ses pleurs pour elle. En quelques heures, elle avait démissionné, fait ses adieux à son père et maintenant à Martha…..dans peu de temps elle ferait de même avec son fiancé._  
 _Son départ avec Rick l'angoissait énormément, car même s'il elle savait pertinemment qu'il les protégerait envers et contre tout, elle ne pouvait pas calmer l'anxiété qui la parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui._

 _Comme si elle pouvait lire en elle, Martha lui caressa tendrement la main , dans un geste maternel, et lui déclara :_

 _-Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère mais…..tu es comme une fille pour moi_  
 _-Martha_  
- _Laisse moi terminer, kiddo. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été un enfer pour toi. Devoir faire face à Richard et gérer les émotions des uns et des autres a dû être épuisant. Mais…..j'aimerais que tu écoutes une femme dont le compteur de kilomètres commence à dater._

 _Levant les yeux sur sa belle-mère, Kate vit qu'elle lui souriait malgré ses larmes, et elle lui confia tendrement :_

 _-Pense un peu à toi. Arrête de te battre contre les sentiments que tu peux avoir_  
 _-Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Castle, mentit Beckett_  
 _-Pas de sentiments ? La colère est un sentiment, sourit sagement la matriarche. Ecoute, vous allez devoir vivre ensemble sous le même toit pendant quelques semaines…..alors tentez au moins de vivre comme des personnes civilisées…..Lily sera en première ligne de vos éclats_  
 _-Je ne compte pas me battre_  
 _-Katherine…..je crois que ces prochains jours seront bénéfiques pour dialoguer. Et vous n'allez pas vous battre ? Même quand tout allait bien, à l'époque , vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chamailler._  
 _-Martha..._  
 _-Tu devrais t'épancher un peu plus sur ton vécu pendant son absence. Tentez au moins d'être amis. Lui aussi à besoin de savoir par où tu es passée._

 _Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le téléphone de Kate sonna et les sortit de leur bulle à toutes les deux. Soupirant, la gorge nouée, Beckett s'était levée et avait dit à Martha :_

 _-Je dois y aller_  
 _-Oh…..très bien._

 _Les mains tremblantes, la matriarche l'avait enlacée tendrement de toutes ses forces. D'un geste très maternel, elle lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille:_

 _-Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur mes deux amours_  
 _-Promis, avait dégluti Kate_  
 _-Et veille sur toi , Kiddo. Je sais que Richard sera là…..mais fais attention à toi. Je…..je t'aime Katherine._  
 _-Moi aussi Martha…moi aussi, avait avoué, les larmes aux yeux, Beckett sans lâcher son étreinte._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Inspirant fortement devant sa tasse de thé, Kate avait regardé une dernière fois son annulaire vierge de toute bague, et était remontée retrouver Castle dans sa chambre.

Assis sur son lit, il l'attendait les mains sur les genoux quand il la vit arriver avec deux tasses et un visage larmoyant.

-Un souci?  
-Non…je …je repensais à mes au-revoir avec Martha, avoua fébrilement Kate  
-Oh

Tête basse, il se frotta la nuque en tentant de ne pas trop repenser aux larmes de sa mère à son départ. Le coeur serré, il tenta de ramener la conversation sur un sujet neutre :

-Je me suis un peu penché sur les liens de Bracken et….  
-Rick, le coupa Kate, qui sentait bien que depuis le matin, il mettait un point d'honneur à mettre de la distance entre eux  
-Oui?  
-Je…..j'aimerais qu'on parle, fit-elle, en lui offrant une tasse de café  
-Qu'on parle à quel propos ? Parce que c'est la phrase que tout le monde dit avant d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Souriant faiblement à sa remarque , elle vint s'installer près de lui sur le lit . Les paroles de Martha toujours en tête , elle tentait de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer son refus. Un peu hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle souffla un bon coup et se lança anxieusement:

-Heu…..à propos de ce matin…..j'aimerais t'expliquer mon refus de….  
-C'est bon , la stoppa-t-il peu enclin à parler du fait qu'il n'était plus celui qui pouvait panser ses blessures.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de se refaire la scène en boucle, et à chaque fois, il en revenait à la même conclusion: Kate Beckett avait tourné la page et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

-Non….j'aimerais vraiment t'en parler et…  
-Kate, je comprends  
-Tu comprends ? fit-elle, étonnée, alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à s'expliquer ses gestes  
-Oui….tu es fiancée…..tu as refait ta vie, et devoir vivre ici avec moi doit être compliqué pour toi…..alors garder une certaine distance entre nous est un bon moyen pour …..  
-Je ne suis plus fiancée, avoua-t-elle, la boule au ventre et les larmes aux yeux  
-et puis tu …attends, quoi ? la dévisagea-t-il en entendant enfin les aveux qu'elle venait de lui faire  
-Je ne suis plus fiancée…j'ai rompu avant notre départ…..David ne méritait pas d'attendre….on ne sait pas si on rentrera un jour, ou…..  
-Kate, tu n'avais pas à renoncer à lui…..j'aurais trouvé une solution pour que tu puisses retourner sur New-York ou pour qu'il puisse venir vous rejoindre!

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle cherchait ses mots. Les paroles de Rick la troublaient énormément, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, ni quoi dire.

-Ecoute, si tu as besoin de retourner sur New-York pour le ….  
-Non  
-Beckett, tu….  
-Ecoute, je voudrais juste t'expliquer mon refus de ce matin.

Le voyant tout d'abord surpris…..elle le vit ensuite hocher de la tête sans la lâcher du regard. Prenant une grande inspiration , elle tenta avec de simples mots d'expliquer ses actes :

-Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes personnellement …..mais…..être ici avec toi….c'est difficile pour moi . Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant…vraiment….mais….tu es dangereux pour moi, Castle  
-Dangereux ? murmura-t-il, en tentant de comprendre ses paroles  
-Je ne veux pas que tu détruises à nouveau ce mur que j'ai reconstruit à ton départ...tu as été le seul à arriver à cet exploit et je ne veux pas que tu réitères l'expérience.  
-Oh….Kate, soupira-t-il tristement, en la voyant retenir ses larmes  
-Après ton départ….je me suis laissée aller, avoua-t-elle péniblement. Je passais mes journées dans ton lit au loft à pleurer, recroqueviller sur moi-même avec tes oreillers pour me bercer...…Lanie venait régulièrement pour m'obliger à manger ou me laver…..Je n'ai pas été non plus d'un grand soutien pour Martha qui agissait de la même manière. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où nous avons partagé le même lit en pleurs, déglutit-elle honteusement, en se levant pour poser sa tasse de thé et pour cacher son désarroi.

Lui avouer ses faiblesses était extrêmement douloureux et pénible pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à ce pan de sa vie…..mais Martha avait raison, il avait le droit de savoir.  
Rick, lui, l'observait le coeur lourd, la respiration en berne et la poitrine serrée rien qu'en pensant au mal qu'il lui avait causé.

-Un matin , Martha m'a retrouvée évanouie sur le sol de ta salle de bain. Environ un peu plus d'un mois après ton départ. J'ai fini à l'hôpital avec les remontrances de mon père et des gars, mais aussi l'inquiétude de Lanie et Martha. Après une batterie d'examens, le verdict était tombé: malnutrition, déshydratation et….Lily.

Séchant ses larmes sur son visage , elle sentait sa respiration se bloquer et son coeur se serrer. Doucement, elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait silencieusement , sa tasse de café dans la main.  
Inspirant, elle déglutit une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter:

-Je me suis relevée pour elle, Castle…pour ce mini-toi que tu m'avais laissé…ce cadeau. A partir de là, je suis sortie de mon lit et j'ai veillé sur Martha….J'ai dû dormir avec tes chemises pendant les deux années suivantes, fit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. J'étais vraiment pathétique.  
-Kate...  
-Perdre ma mère a été horrible, mais te perdre, Castle…te perdre m'a anéantie. Alors oui, je vais mieux désormais, oui je me suis fiancée…..mais ce que David et moi partagions n'avait rien de comparable à nous deux, rien ne sera jamais comparable à nous deux. …J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer désormais, mais je pense que je me suis fiancée à David pour ne pas exposer mon coeur une nouvelle fois, tout comme je l'avais fait à l'époque avec Josh. ...Ne te méprends pas, j'aime David...vraiment...mais pas suffisant. Et ..., renifla-t-elle, en s'essuyant quelques larmes. Et...je ne veux plus revivre ce que nous avons vécu. Je ne veux plus laisser à quelqu'un le pouvoir de me détruire.

-...

-Alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai éloigné ce matin. Ces trois dernières semaines , on s'est beaucoup rapprochés…..je ne suis pas dupe. On commence à agir comme une véritable famille, et même si je suis heureuse de tous ces moments familiaux ….je veux juste qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je n'attends rien d'autre de notre relation qu'une simple amitié. Je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé croire que…  
-Tu ne m'as rien laissé croire…..c'est juste que…., murmura-t-il, tête basse  
-Oui ?

Elle avait à coeur de crever tous les abcès, d'assainir l'air pour mieux avancer . Martha avait eu raison lors de sa conversation, ils devaient dialoguer tous les deux, ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils avaient une fille et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se battre sur des non-dits. Lily méritait des parents qui agissaient en adultes.

Mais comme toutes les conversations à coeur ouvert, Kate avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Son dos contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, elle l'observait tristement sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle souhaitait juste que tout soit clair entre eux. Elle l'aimait oui…..plus que tout, mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre un seul faux-pas.

-Rien….tu as raison, déglutit Rick, en relevant le visage avec un faux sourire.

Le récit de Kate l'avait achevé. Il ne pensait pas lui avoir fait autant de mal. A son retour, quand il avait découvert qu'elle était fiancée, il avait pensé à tort que son départ ne l'avait pas affectée autant que lui.  
Alors se retrouver ici, et découvrir qu'il s'était trompé, l'anéantit d'un seul coup. Comment pouvait-il se comporter égoïstement avec elle , avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait?... Comment pouvait-il prétendre retourner à leur relation d'antan en un claquement de doigts... Il se sentait stupide…stupide de l'aimer à en perdre la raison.

-Castle…je….j'aimerais qu'on se parle franchement….même si c'est douloureux, avoua-t-elle, en sentant bien qu'il ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité  
-Kate….j'ai compris….ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il, en se levant sans la lâcher du regard. Pas de pression, promis…..pas de toucher….  
-Je veux juste qu'on soit amis  
-Oui….amis, sourit-il, le coeur brisé.  
-Bien.

 _ **deux heures du matin, Venice.**_

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée avec Lily. Après leur discussion, Kate et Rick avait rangé les affaires de l'enquête pour y revenir plus tard dans la soirée.  
Etant dans une impasse, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de fouiller dans les affaires de la mère de Beckett le lendemain.  
Epuisés, ils s'étaient souhaité bonne nuit avant de partir se coucher.

Allongée dans son lit, Kate repensait à leur conversation. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir blessé, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'espoir. Car malgré les sentiments qu'elle lui portait , elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire confiance avec son coeur , une nouvelle fois.  
Et puis, elle venait tout juste de rompre avec David, elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir. Rick ne pouvait pas être une solution de secours.

Les yeux clos, le coeur tambourinant, elle tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir .  
Il descendait sans faire de bruit . La porte d'entrée entrouverte lui confirma son départ.

Soupirant, elle avait ouvert les volets silencieusement pour le voir déambuler, quelques secondes après, sur la plage. La tête basse, les mains dans ses poches, il semblait si triste…..que son coeur se serra en pensant qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar.

\- Et merde, pesta-t-elle en se trouvant impuissante devant sa détresse.

S'installant dans son lit, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les cauchemars de Castle lui fendaient le coeur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire . L'entendre gémir le nom d'Alexis, encore et encore , l'anéantissait à chaque fois.

Perdue, les yeux dans le vague, elle tentait de chercher une solution pour l'apaiser . Lily l'avait beaucoup aidé la nuit dernière…..mais c'est son parfum à elle qui avait calmé ses tourments.

Se frottant le cheveux, se sentant prise dans un dilemme, elle déglutit et ravala sa conscience qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, surtout après son hiatus plus tôt dans la journée. Se levant dans le noir, elle partit dans la salle de bain chercher son parfum, et revint dans la chambre de Rick pour en asperger ses coussins . Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver la paix avec son odeur ? Peut-être qu'elle pouvait l'aider ainsi ?

Retournant dans sa chambre, elle avait attendu son retour pendant plus de deux heures…puis avait guetté un nouveau cauchemar pendant une heure. Voyant que rien n'arrivait, elle s'était levée pour veiller sur son sommeil.  
Ouvrant sa porte silencieusement, elle l'avait découvert emmitouflé sous sa couverture , son coussin serré contre son coeur et un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Satisfaite et soulagée, elle était partie se recoucher le coeur plus léger avec l'image de Castle en tête.

Rick, quant à lui, était exténué quand il était revenu dans sa chambre. S'affalant dans son lit, il avait fermé les yeux en inspirant fortement pour tenter de calmer sa respiration erratique, quand l'odeur de Kate enivra tous ses sens. Perdu, il s'était levé en la cherchant dans la pièce du regard.  
Après quelques secondes, il s'était recouché pour s'apercevoir que c'était de ses coussins qu'émanait cette délicieuse odeur de cerise. Etonné dans un premier temps, il se mit ensuite à sourire en pensant à la bienveillance de Beckett avec ce simple geste. Elle s'était levée et avait aspergé ses oreillers...elle se souciait de lui...et cette idée le réconforta quelque peu. L'oreiller entre ses bras, il l'avait humé calmement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tout en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime Kate

* * *

 _ **Allez dans le prochain chapitre , on fouille dans les affaires de Johanna Beckett...et on avance un peu plus dans le Caskett. ça vous plait toujours ?**_


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 29.**

* * *

C'est l'odeur du bacon et des oeufs brouillés qui réveilla Kate à six heures du matin. Le regard encore ensommeillé après cette courte nuit, elle soupira en pensant que Rick était déjà debout. Son odeur de cerise avait réussi à chasser au loin ses cauchemars, mais n'avait pas été suffisante pour le laisser faire la grasse matinée, apparemment.

Tournant et se retournant dans son lit , elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le rejoindre et voir si tout allait bien pour lui? Ou rester au lit et récupérer encore quelques heures de sommeil?

S'étirant tout en baillant, elle se leva pour enfiler son peignoir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir tout en ayant le doute que Rick s'était levé à cause d'un nouveau cauchemar à propos d'Alexis.  
Décidée à être là pour lui, elle descendit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lily . Elle se déplaçait dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier, quand le ronflement au loin de Castle la figea.

Une main sur la rambarde, ses doigts devenus blancs de la serrer de toutes ses forces, elle s'arrêta net, complètement réveillée désormais. Si Rick dormait toujours, qui était dans la cuisine ? L'odeur du bacon lui donnait dorénavant la nausée.  
Hésitant sur la marche à suivre , elle décida de terminer sa descente dans un silence de mort pour aller récupérer son arme dans le tiroir de l'entrée.

Déverrouillant le cran de sécurité, le glock en position de tir, elle s'avança lentement près de l'îlot central, avec un tas de questions en tête. Bracken l'avait-il trouvée ? Etait-ce un cambrioleur ? ….. Pourquoi un homme de main du sénateur ou un cambrioleur ferait cuire du bacon? A moins de vouloir faire passer leurs meurtres pour un accident ?

Le coeur tambourinant, mais les mains figées sur son arme dirigée vers sa cible, elle découvrit, dos à elle, un homme d'un certain âge qui s'aventurait à faire la cuisine tranquillement. L'observant quelques instants, Beckett déclara fermement, sur un ton froid et autoritaire, à son intention :

-Les mains en l'air et on se retourne doucement!

Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé que l'un des hommes de mains de Bracken les avait retrouvés, mais quand elle vit cet inconnu tranquillement en train de cuisiner , elle élimina rapidement cette idée.

S'exécutant, le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna avec une spatule dans la main droite et un torchon dans celle de gauche , puis la salua calmement :

-Bonjour Katherine.

Les traits de son visage ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à situer cet homme dans sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si à l'aise et confiant dans la maison ? Et pourquoi était-il là ?

Baissant les mains pour éteindre le feu, il entendit Beckett siffler:

-Les mains en vue ou je tire!  
-Doucement, doucement, est-ce des manières de traiter son beau-père ?  
-Mon…..mon beau-père ? hoqueta-t-elle de surprise, sans le lâcher de sa ligne de mire  
-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kate. Je suis Jackson Hunt. Richard vous a parlé de moi ?

Jackson Hunt ? Le père de Rick ? Elle était stupéfaite de le trouver tranquillement dans sa cuisine après plus de trois semaines d'attentes à son égard. Toujours méfiante et sur la défensive, elle lui demanda:

-Qui me prouve que vous êtes bien le père de Castle et pas un des hommes de mains de Bracken ?  
-Pour un capitaine de police, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, sourit-il en la contemplant. Je fais du bacon , non ?  
-Les mains en l'air, répéta Kate en le voyant retourner à ses occupations  
-Il faut que je sorte les oeufs de la poêle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Kate se demanda si l'homme en face d'elle était bien l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Ses yeux et ses traits de visage lui rappelaient Rick, mais elle avait du mal à être totalement convaincue. Si elle se trompait , elle risquait de mettre les vies de Lily et Castle en danger. Toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, et son arme pointée dans sa direction, elle le vit se retourner et lui déclarer, tout en s'essuyant les mains.

-Cela fait des années que je souhaite vous remercier d'avoir veillé sur Lily et Martha pendant notre absence  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour veiller sur les miens  
-Hou…. mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser amadouer, ricana-t-il . Je suis heureux qu'on soit dans le même camp, avoua Hunt en lui déposant tranquillement une tasse de thé sur le comptoir  
-Qui vous dit que nous sommes dans le même camp ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes le père de Rick ? s'agaça Kate devant ses airs confiants.

Avec un sourire arrogant, il la contempla quelques secondes et lui déclara :

-Alexis est née le 8 novembre 1993, Lily le 6 juillet ….  
-Vous avez bien appris vos devoirs, le coupa-t-elle, toujours sur la réserve. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé une leçon d'histoire !  
-Très bien , concéda Jackson. Si vous insistez, je suis la personne qui a récupéré les deux lettres que vous aviez laissées à Richard sur la tombe de ma petite-fille. La première relatait l'annonce de votre grossesse et du manque infini de lui dans votre vie, la seconde…..elle annonçait la venue au monde de Lily.  
-Vous avez lu mes lettres ! fit-elle, meurtrie et choquée dorénavant  
-Oui , je devais rester en contact avec vous par tous les moyens afin d'assurer votre protection  
-Notre protection ! Alexis est morte par votre faute ! Comment avez-vous pu lire ces lettres sans en avertir Castle!  
-Mon fils n'était pas à même de gérer tout ça. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même .  
-Votre fils ? Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez perdu ce titre au moment de votre abandon , cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observaient. Kate n'arrivait pas à croire que le père de Rick avait omis de lui dire la vérité au sujet de sa grossesse. A cause de lui , sa fille n'avait pas eu de père, à cause de lui , Rick aurait pu retrouver la paix plus rapidement, et à cause de lui….à cause de lui , elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Castle son absence.

Ecoeurée et en colère, elle l'entendit lui déclarer , les mains dans les poches :

-J'ai beaucoup de torts, mais tout ce que j'ai fait , je l'ai fait pour ma famille. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est encore pour la même raison. Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide et….  
-Trois semaines ! Il vous faut trois semaines pour interroger un légiste ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être de la CIA ? Ou ça aussi c'est un leurre ? cracha-t-elle, toujours sous le choc de ses révélations précédentes.  
-Excusez-moi d'avoir pris du temps mais j'étais occupé à garder votre nid douillet à l'abri d'un certain sénateur. Et comme j'étais sur la Grande Pomme, j'ai laissé une note à Martha et à votre père pour leur signaler que vous alliez bien.  
-Vous….vous avez fait quoi ? fit-elle abasourdie  
-Oh…..et j'ai aussi mis la main sur ce Michael Smith, termina-t-il, en picorant dans l'assiette de bacon avec désinvolture  
-Vous avez parlé à Smith ?  
-Non….j'ai fait mieux  
-Quoi !  
-Je l'ai amené ici

Surprise et intriguée, elle le lâcha quelques secondes du regard pour étudier les lieux aux alentours. Tout semblait en ordre et …..il n'y avait aucune trace de Smith dans la maison. Relevant un sourcil , toujours le Glock à la main, elle l'entendit lui dire :

-Vous devriez poser votre arme et aller réveiller Richard  
-Où est Smith ?  
-Dans le garage , tranquillement endormi avec une bonne dose de sédatif. On a le temps pour un petit-déjeuner, assura ce dernier, en déposant quatre assiettes devant lui, sous les yeux de Kate, scotchée.

Pour prendre ses aises , il ne se faisait pas prier, pensa-t-elle, totalement figée devant son audace.  
Tout en remettant le cran de sécurité sur son arme, elle lui siffla :

-Je vais réveiller Castle et nous irons réveiller Smith, il est hors de question que je déjeune avec vous.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait osé mettre à l'écart ses lettres, il les avaient tenues à l'écart…..elle et Lily pendant toutes ces années . Kate était hors d'elle, elle tentait de garder son calme afin de pouvoir en connaître un peu plus sur Pressing ou sur Smith, mais dès cette enquête close, elle dirait au père de Castle ce qu'elle pensait exactement de lui et de ses agissements.

 _ **Chambre de Castle , quelques minutes plus tard.**_

Assise au bord de son lit, elle tentait de réveiller Rick en douceur. Pour la seconde fois depuis leur arrivée, il avait dormi calmement. Il semblait si apaisé que ça lui broyait le coeur d'écourter son sommeil.

Après plusieurs appels en vain, elle s'était installée sur son lit et lui caressait le bras tout en murmurant son nom.  
La mine totalement endormie, les cheveux en bataille et le torse découvert, elle le contemplait en déglutissant d'envie … Son corps, son odeur étaient un appel au crime, ou plutôt aux fantasmes selon elle.

Son énervement contre Hunt était parti en fumée devant la douceur des traits de Rick endormis. Au fur et à mesure des jours qu'ils pensaient ensemble, elle avait plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sentiments à son égard mais sa peur de l'abandon l'effrayait à un tel point qu'elle refrénait au maximum ses ardeurs.

Quelque peu gênée de le contempler aussi envieusement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées, mais aussi sur son corps. A chaque caresse de ses doigts sur le bras musclé de Castle, une décharge électrique la parcourait . Elle se demandait si faire l'amour avec lui était toujours aussi intense et incroyable qu'à l'époque.

Des frissons apparaissaient aussi sur la peau de Rick, et après un nouvel appel de la part de Beckett , elle l'entendit enfin ronchonner entre le rêve et l'éveil:

-Rendors-toi, amour

Inspirant en fermant les yeux, elle essayait en vain de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques en entendant ce surnom qu'il ne lui octroyait que dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Toutes ses émotions frappaient encore et encore contre son coeur, lui rappelant à quel point elle pouvait aimer cet homme. Il était ancré en elle comme un chromosome lié à son ADN. Son corps, son coeur tentaient de faire comprendre à Kate ses sentiments à son égard.

L'estomac noué, elle caressa à nouveau le bras de Rick en se maudissant de le réveiller d'un aussi beau rêve.  
Elle aussi avait rêvé très fréquemment de lui après son départ…..en fait pratiquement tous les soirs. Les rêves où il l'enlaçait , où il la nommait avec amour, étaient sans nul doute son havre de paix dans la journée.  
Des rêves comme celui-ci avaient peuplé son sommeil pendant des années avant sa relation avec David. Ensuite, ils s'étaient estompés, pour revenir encore plus en force depuis son retour.

Ils lui rappelaient combien il était bon d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour….ils lui remémoraient ce sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance qui l'habitait près de Rick. Comme si elle avait trouvé son chez elle près de son coeur.

Caressant tendrement son visage, elle lui chuchota :

-Castle…..hey…..il faut te lever….allez Rick.

Doucement , au son de la voix de Beckett, Castle ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés pour tomber sur elle. La main de Kate toujours sur sa joue, lui donna un frisson . Perdus les yeux dans les yeux, l'azur rencontra le jade.

Comme dans une bulle, ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser cet instant hors du temps qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Castle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate le contemplait avec autant de tendresse et de douceur. Etait-il encore en train de rêver ? Non, impossible, Kate était bien trop vêtue pour un rêve. Quand sa caresse sur sa joue s'estompa doucement , le manque de sa peau lui laissa un vide sans nom et lui rappela la dure réalité.

Prenant enfin conscience du moment qu'ils partageaient, Beckett se racla la gorge, de peur d'avoir une voix peu sûre, et retira sa main de son visage pour lui murmurer :

-Ton père est ici  
-Je…..attends, quoi ? chuchota-t-il, encore un peu endormi  
-Ton père est en bas et fait du bacon  
-Mon père ne cuisine pas, ricana Rick  
-Et il a ramené Smith, il est drogué dans le garage, ajouta-t-elle, pour lui donner toutes les informations  
-Ok…là, c'est mon père, soupira-t-il en se frottant virilement le visage pour se réveiller.

Ses muscles, en action dans ce geste, firent déglutir Kate, qui laissa son regard descendre sur son torse musclé. Sentant son désir s'emballer de nouveau, elle se leva du lit, et lui déclara en tentant de cacher son trouble:

-Allez lève-toi, on va le rejoindre  
-Oui, oui, ronchonna Rick, qui avait adoré cet instant de douceur avec elle.

Suivant ses directives, il repoussa le drap du dessus dont il était recouvert pour se lever d'un bond devant elle.  
Mais au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'aperçut que le visage de Kate était passé par toutes les couleurs, dont la plus dominante était le rouge.

Ne comprenant pas sa soudaine gêne, il la regarda, les yeux rivés sur son aine , et l'entendit s'écrier, paniquée:

-Castle ! Tu es nu !  
-Quoi? Oh…..je …..oui, sourit-il, penaud, en mettant ses mains sur son sexe qu'il avait désormais du mal à cacher devant elle. Désolé…..j'avais chaud hier et…..enfin..tu connais la suite, mais bon….je ne te montre rien que tu n'aies jamais vu non plus ?  
-Castle!  
-Quoi ? On a eu un enfant ensemble….tu me connais, Kate, et tu sais que « Ricky » est réveillé le matin, et encore plus quand tu es dans la pièce

Il était mal à l'aise, et quand il était mal à l'aise, Castle parlait sans filtre , sans tenir compte de ses propos, elle le savait, mais de là à lui rappeler son érection matinale, il y avait des limites !

-Castle! déglutit-elle, sans lâcher son regard horrifié, mais envieux, de son aine. Habille -toi!  
-Et toi, ferme les yeux! Tu violes mon intimité, la taquina Rick, en la voyant rouge pivoine et en reprenant confiance  
-Je…..quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours stupéfaite, sans comprendre sa requête  
-Plus hauts, les yeux, Beckett, sourit-il fièrement, en lâchant ses mains pour dévoiler son corps  
-Castle!

Rouge de honte en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de le mater depuis son lever du lit, elle se tourna rapidement en fermant les yeux .  
Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas aperçue qu'il était nu dans le lit ! Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de lui ! Pourquoi Rick Castle se devait d'être aussi sexy au réveil ! Et pourquoi ça l'amusait autant ! ….Crétin!

Se frottant l'arête du nez, en inspirant calmement pour garder ses ardeurs au repos, elle l'entendit s'habiller derrière elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant elle, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé, et la contempla, amusé. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu Kate dans cet état. Quoi ? Elle l'avait déjà vu nu, pas besoin d'en faire une telle affaire, si ? Devant lui, Kate gardait les yeux clos et les joues rosies. Rick sourit et la taquina un peu:

-Je ne te savais pas aussi timide , Beckett.  
-Je ne suis pas timide! siffla-t-elle, le coeur tambourinant, en ouvrant les yeux sur un Rick Castle plus beau que jamais  
-Oh si, un peu….mais tu m'en dois une  
-Quoi, comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle, relevant le regard vers ses yeux  
-Tu m'as vu nu…..j'ai un léger désavantage, sourit-il en la lorgnant sans vergogne.

Toujours dans sa robe de chambre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, Kate ne portait qu'un débardeur et un mini short en dessous. Gênée devant le regard envieux de Rick , elle resserra les pans de sa tunique, et tenta de garder pour elle les frissons d'envie qui la parcouraient devant son regard de prédateur. Ne sachant pas comment reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle lança :

-Ce n'est pas pour le peu que j'ai vu que je vais me mettre à poil !  
-Le peu ? tu as vu « Ricky » dans toute sa gloire, s'esclaffa-t-il devant leur joute verbale  
-Oui….et je réitère mon affirmation sur le peu, assura-t-elle en partant ouvrir la porte.

La main sur la poignée, elle se figea en sentant le corps chaud de Rick derrière elle . Mais à quoi jouait-il ce matin ? Doucement, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-A une époque, tu n'insultais pas mon soldat , au contraire….tu le vénérais, tu...….  
-Castle! claqua-t-elle, rouge de honte, en se remémorant tous ces instants intimes avec lui.

Oh oui, il avait raison. Son soldat était tout, sauf petit et innocent …il était …impressionnant, viril , tantôt doux, tantôt passionné…..lui et son soldat lui avaient donné les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de sa vie. Mais jamais….au grand jamais, elle ne lui avouerait ceci alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de s'empêcher de lui retirer ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

-Oui ? fit-il, tout heureux, en la voyant frissonner  
-Ton père, dans la cuisine !

Et sans un autre mot, elle était sortie en le laissant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il en était sûr désormais, Kate Beckett avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Son intention avec ses oreillers hier en était une preuve, mais son désir si évident aujourd'hui…..ne remettait pas du tout ses doutes en cause.

Souriant comme un bienheureux, il sortit lui aussi de la chambre pour partir rejoindre l'amour de sa vie et son père.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard…**_

Ils tentaient depuis plusieurs minutes de réveiller Mickael Smith dans le garage. Les mains déliées à présent, son corps gisait sur le sol sous le regard choqué et frustré de Beckett.

Après avoir quitté Rick , elle était partie se changer à la hâte et avait rejoint père et fils dans la cuisine.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Rick manger du bacon  
-On t'attendait, répondit gentiment l'écrivain  
-Eh bien je suis prête, alors, où est Smith ?  
-Katherine, je vous ai dit qu'il était quelque peu drogué pour le moment  
-Comment avez-vous pu emmener cet homme contre son gré ! grogna-t-elle, en pensant à toutes les règles d'éthique qu'ils avaient enfreintes en prenant en otage un homme.

Toute la douceur de ce matin avec Castle venait de s'envoler en revoyant son père. Sa rancoeur et sa colère à son égard ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire.

-Il n'était guère heureux de me voir et de s'expliquer, j'ai dû recourir à la manière forte, assura Hunt sans tenir compte de son énervement  
-Vous deviez juste discuter avec Pressing , pas enlever un homme !

Son énervement contre cet homme ne diminuait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage. Elle qui le pensait à l'écoute et inquiet pour Rick selon son calepin , le découvrait égoïste et sans scrupules. Comment Castle avait-il pu se faire berner à ce point ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il avait pris ses lettres sans son accord ?  
Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est la voix rassurante et inquiète de Castle qui l'en sortit :

-Kate, au moins on a Smith avec nous. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des manières, je te l'accorde, mais on pourra avancer désormais.  
-Ok, ok, concéda-t-elle, frustrée . Allons le voir  
-Il est drogué, se répéta Hunt, qui ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de sa belle-fille  
-Eh bien on va le réveiller! grogna Beckett en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Dans moins de deux heures, ma fille va se réveiller, et il est hors de question qu'elle tombe sur vous ou sur Smith.

Etonné par les propos véhéments de Kate, Castle la dévisagea quelques secondes. Pourquoi était-elle aussi hargneuse ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si son père l'avait blessée ?

-Très bien , acquiesça Hunt, en posant le torchon qu'il avait à la main, pour partir au garage.

Inspirant fortement pour calmer son irritation, Beckett s'apprêtait à le suivre quand elle fut stoppée par la main chaude et tendre de Rick sur son avant-bras. Le souffle coupé , elle baissa doucement la tête sur son accolade et l'entendit lui demander, d'un ton inquiet:

-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui. Je veux juste qu'il sorte d'ici  
-Kate, il souhaite juste nous aider. Je suis d'accord que sa manière de faire laisse à désirer, mais il n'est pas l'ennemi ici  
-Tu te trompes, soupira-t-elle le coeur lourd  
-De quoi parles-tu ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
-Tout ceci est à cause de lui ….tout…  
-Quoi ? Bracken ? Le meurtre de ta mère ? s'étonna Castle, en regardant vers le garage comme pour y voir plus clair  
-Non….Alexis, murmura-t-elle, le coeur brisé  
-Kate, je sais que….  
-Et Lily et cette rancoeur que j'ai en moi…..contre toi, avoua-t-elle péniblement, en levant les yeux sur lui. A cause de lui, on n'a pas eu droit à une seconde chance.  
\- Une seconde chance ?

Fronçant les sourcils , il tentait d'assimiler tous ses propos . Mais de quoi parlait-elle, bon sang ? Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître, elle semblait plus douce et moins effrayée à son égard comme si ….sa colère contre lui s'était retournée contre son père.

-J'ai écrit des lettres pour toi…deux…..que j'ai déposées près d'Alexis , se confia Kate, la gorge nouée.

A son aveu, elle le vit baisser le regard honteusement.ça y est…tout s'assemblait pour lui. Elle savait pour les lettres…..  
Sentant une nouvelle gifle arriver, elle se recula de quelques pas pour l'observer quelques secondes. Il avait l'air penaud et très mal à l'aise. Sentant la colère reprendre le dessus, elle lui demanda en sifflant rageusement :

-Tu étais au courant!  
-Non….oui…..enfin, je….  
-Oui ou non? La réponse est simple, Castle!  
-Je ne l'étais pas. Mais…..quelques jours avant ta rencontre à Charleston, mon père m'avait donné une enveloppe. Il pensait qu'il était temps pour moi de rebondir et de reprendre le cours de ma vie. J'étais tellement misérable et terrorisé…que je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Déglutissant devant le reste à avouer, Rick releva le visage pour tomber sur les yeux de Kate. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, mais sa posture si rigide et si lointaine ne lui laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments qui l'animaient à cet instant. Décidant qu'il était temps de se dire la vérité et toute la vérité, il lui déclara :

-Quand je t'ai vue à Charleston et que tu m'as accusé de vous avoir abandonnées, toi et Lily…..j'ai pris conscience que cet enfant que je croyais d'un autre…..était peut-être le mien. J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, Beckett…..et j'ai lu les lettres…je suis désolé, j'aurai dû le faire plus tôt et…..  
-Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira-t-elle devant sa détresse. Cinq jours avant ou après n'auraient rien changé. J'aurais juste aimé que tu aies ces lettres au moment ou je les ai écrites. J'aurais aimé que ton père nous laisse notre chance.  
-Moi aussi,mais rien nous empêche d'avoir cette seconde ...

Alors qu'il allait lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour tout le mal qu'il leur avait infligé, à elle et Lily, qu'il souhaitait aussi avoir la chance , le bonheur de connaitre une seconde chance avec elle, il se figea devant le regard de son père :

-Alors, vous venez ?  
-Oui, sifflèrent dans une même synchronisation Kate et Rick excéder de ne pas pouvoir terminer cette conversation.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, tous les trois, dans le garage avec un homme au sol , lié et bâillonné.  
Choquée devant la scène qu'elle avait en face d'elle , Kate s'affairait à défaire les liens de Smith, tout en écoutant Castle reprocher à son père la dose de sédatifs administrés

-C'est bon, je lui ai donné un peu de flumazénil quand vous discutiez plus haut, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore?  
-C'est un médicament qui lutte contre les effets du sédatifs. Dans quelques minutes, ce bon vieux bonhomme vous dira tous ce que vous vouliez savoir, assura Jackson, les mains dans les poches .  
-Je crois que tu devrais partir, déclara Rick en voyant Kate fulminer près de lui  
-Non  
-Jackson….s'il te plaît.

Devant les yeux de son fils, il tourna le regard vers l'homme à terre. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire connaissance avec Lily, avait espéré pouvoir discuter avec son fils, mais il comprenait aussi la rancoeur qui habitait sa belle-fille . Déçu, il soupira avant de hocher la tête et de partir, la tête basse.

S'apercevant de la peine de Rick, Kate s'était levée pour le rejoindre, mais Castle lui avait murmuré :

-Pas maintenant

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leur conversation de la veille lui revenait « je veux juste être amis », mais ses agissements depuis ce matin étaient complètement à l'inverse de ses paroles.

Pendant dix minutes, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement du corps de Smith furent étudiés et observés. Le silence qui régnait entre eux devenait de plus en plus suffocant , alors n'y tenant plus, Rick osa demander :

-Pourquoi avoir aspergé mes oreillers avec ton parfum ?

Cette question si banale était selon lui, un énorme tremplin pour la discussion à venir.

Surprise et gênée par sa question, Kate ouvrit et referma la bouche deux fois de suite, avant d'entendre murmurer Smith derrière elle. Soulagée, elle se retourna pour prendre soin de lui, alors que Rick fulmina dans son coin pour ce timing plus que douteux.

Quelque peu groggy au départ, Smith se sentit pleinement éveillé après plus d'une demi -heure. Furieux devant la manière dont Beckett et Caste avait usée pour dialoguer avec lui, il se leva en sifflant:

-Pour qui vous prenez vous !  
-On doit vous poser des questions au sujet de Bracken, affirma Rick, sans tenir compte de son énervement  
-Et c'est une manière de procéder, peut-être? !  
-Nous sommes désolés…vraiment…..mais on a besoin de votre aide, plaida-t-il  
-J'ai pris mes distances pour rester en vie et j'aimerais que ça continue  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher toute votre vie. Aidez-nous à le faire tomber, et on pourra tous retrouver nos vies et nos familles  
-C'est impossible!  
-Il y a sûrement un moyen, déglutit Kate anxieusement, n'osant toujours pas regarder Castle  
-Oui…..je croyais l'avoir trouvée. Mais maintenant, je n'y crois plus.  
-Quel moyen ?  
-Un des hommes de Bracken m'a parlé, il m'a dit que le sénateur avait peur de quelque chose. Un enregistrement fait par un ancien associé pour assurer sa protection  
-La cassette, souffla Rick  
-Un enregistrement dans lequel Bracken avoue des meurtres , concéda Smith, sur un ton résolu  
-Vous savez où il est ? demanda aussitôt Kate, le coeur serré  
\- Non ….pas plus que Bracken. Bien qu'il ait utilisé tous les moyens à sa disposition, donc considérables, pour le retrouver, tout comme moi, pendant toutes ces années sans succès. Il n'existe peut-être même pas. Mais…..au cours de mes recherches, je me suis fait un contact, un consultant travaillant pour l'équipe de Bracken. Il a dit qu'il pouvait prouver que le sénateur Bracken finançait sa campagne présidentielle grâce à des malfrats, mais il a été tué.  
-L'officier Arthur, déclara Rick, dont les idées sur cette affaire partaient dans tous les sens  
-Oui. J'étais sur le point de l'amener à tout dévoiler, mais ils ont dû le découvrir, ce qui a fait de lui une menace.  
-Il y a sûrement un autre moyen d'avoir Bracken, murmura fébrilement Beckett  
-Il n'y en a aucun. Je recommence tout à zéro dans une autre ville avec une autre identité. Vous devez en faire autant, Capitaine.  
-Je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie  
-Beckett, vous êtes une pestiférée, assura Smith en massant ses poignets rougis par ces liens. Vous ne pouvez pas vous aider vous-même .La seule solution pour que votre vie et celle de votre entourage restent sauves est encore la fuite.  
-Smith, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, tenta Rick  
-Fuyez. Disparaissez. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, il va vous tuer. Vous, elle et votre fille.

Soupirant devant l'entêtement qu'il apercevait dans le regard de Beckett, Smith lui demanda:

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement renoncer? Pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre vos vies, la vôtre, celle de monsieur Castle et celle de votre fille en danger ?  
-Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Pour fuir. J'ai laissé Bracken devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais … maintenant, il fait le grand ménage derrière lui avant les élections. Je ne peux pas rester impuissante devant ce monstre.  
-Votre fille et votre petit-ami sont en vie, assura Smith. Il suffit simplement de refaire vos vies tous les trois. Le risque de perdre l'un deux est trop grand, Beckett. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais vous pourriez être heureux tous les trois  
-Jamais je n'y arriverais, avoua Kate en pensant à son père, Martha et ses amis

Castle prit sa remarque personnellement, et baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse. « jamais je n'y arriverais »…..ok, là c'était clair…...sombre idiot, pensât-il, elle a été très clair hier soir.

-Votre seule chance est de trouver cet enregistrement. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, déclara Smith en faisant demi-tour pour partir  
-Merci, soupira, soulagée, Kate en pensant que cet enregistrement serait la clé pour qu'ils puissent retourner tous les trois sur New-York  
-Ne me remerciez pas, vous allez vous faire tuer, ou les faire tuer .

Et sans un autre mot, il sortit par la porte du garage.

* * *

 _ **Guest 1: Merci !**_

 _ **Caskett71: Contente que toutes les émotions se ressentent. Je suis un peu à la bourre pour la lecture mais je vais lire avec soins ce week-end ton nouveau chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Rhane: L'anniversaire de Lily sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre. kate s'ouvre finalement et transmet toute sa rancoeur à Jackson.**_

 _ **Julie91: Bien sûr qu'elle se souci de lui et le rapprochement va se faire encore et encore**_

 _ **Sandie59: J'aime bien les falshback , cela donne une nouvelle dimension à l'histoire.**_

 _ **Chris65: j'espère que tu n'es pas trop frustré ^^**_

 _ **nounouk: merci**_

 _ **mariaulemen84: Fan de mon histoire ? Whaou Merci!**_

 _ **Guest2: Rick et Kate se cherchent...doucement ils s'apprivoisent...pour mieux s'aimer**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: peut-être qu'il aura Kate en chair et en os...pour veiller dans son sommeil**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Elle aime Castle...mais lui faire confiance à nouveau est ...très difficile pour elle.**_

 _ **endeavour252: Elle va lâcher prise, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin que l'affaire de Braken soit terminé pour ça**_

 _ **Torontosun: thank you ^^**_

 _ **Castlefan: allez un nouveau chapitre, avant que tu apprennes par coeur le dernier mdr.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 30**

* * *

 _ **J-1 de l'anniversaire de Lily.**_

Installés sur le sol de la chambre de Castle, Kate et Rick examinaient encore et encore chaque objet, dossiers appartenant à Johanna, depuis le départ de Smith.

Castle était persuadé que la clé de cet enregistrement se trouvait ici, alors que Kate commençait à perdre tout espoir.

-ça fait la centième fois qu'on fouille là-dedans, la cassette ou l'indice nous y amenant n'est pas là, grommela-t-elle, fatiguée  
-Ta mère l'avait forcément en sa possession , rétorqua Castle, en posant le dossier qu'il examinait pour prendre une série de photos.  
-On ne le sait pas. Elle a peut-être entendu parler de cet enregistrement, mais ne l'a jamais eu en sa possession.  
-Hum...ou on est passé à côté de quelque chose.

S'étirant de tout son corps, elle se leva pour prendre un nouveau carton et elle sourit en observant Castle près d'elle:

-Dis-moi... regarder des photos de moi bébé va nous aider en quoi ?  
-Oh ….à rien….je me demandais juste à qui Lily ressemblait, petite, répondit, penaud, Rick des clichés plein les mains, en levant le regard sur Kate  
-A toi, assura-t-elle attendrie par son questionnement  
-A moi ? Tu es sûre ? fit-il, surpris, en observant à nouveau de plus près des clichés de Beckett enfant  
-Hum…., acquiesça cette dernière en venant s'installer près de lui. Après mon accouchement, j'ai retourné le loft pour trouver des clichés de toi enfant, sourit-elle, nostalgique. Et je peux t'assurer que ta fille était ton portrait craché.  
-Une vraie Castle, hein ? chuchota-t-il fièrement, en sortant de son portefeuille une photo de Lily, bébé, dans les bras de Kate à la maternité.  
-Oui, heureusement pour elle , en grandissant, elle a pris du côté Beckett.  
-Méchante, rit Rick  
-Où as-tu eu cette photo ? fit Kate, surprise en traçant doucement chaque contour de la tête de sa fille sur le cliché qu'il tenait.

Ils avaient discuté sans se rendre compte de leur proximité. Mais quand Beckett s'était approchée un peu plus près pour contempler la photo de Lily à la maternité, Rick en eut le souffle coupé. Des frissons sur les bras, une déglutition difficile et une respiration saccadée étaient les maîtres mots quand Kate Beckett s'approchait trop près de lui.

Déglutissant en inspirant calmement, il lui répondit, en tentant de cacher son trouble:

-Ma mère…elle me l'a donnée. Certainement pour m'empêcher de rester devant tous les albums photos de Lily que j'ai pu trouver au loft.  
-Je ne savais pas que Martha avait ces photos….C'est sympa

Relevant le regard dans une même synchronisation , ils se contemplèrent timidement. Rick se retenait de l'embrasser. Ses yeux allaient de son regard de jade à ses lèvres si désirables. Assise en face de lui, dans son débardeur blanc et son short en jeans, les cheveux lâchés, Kate était à couper le souffle. Il se demandait si ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, si le goût de ses baisers n'avaient pas changé. Si par un simple baiser, elle pouvait encore apaiser toutes ses craintes.

Beckett n'était pas en reste non plus, en face de lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle, sa barbe de deux jours qui lui donnait cet air si sexy et son regard azur dans lequel elle pourrait passer une vie à s'y perdre, la déstabilisaient complètement. Depuis ce matin-là où elle l'avait découvert nu, Rick avait gardé ses distances physiques avec elle, mais ce soir, dans cette chambre, elle était réellement tentée de l'embrasser.

Baissant le regard sur ses lèvres, elle se mordilla les siennes pour les humecter un peu, et avant qu'elle puisse goûter au plaisir d'un baiser avec lui, elle l'entendit lui demander d'une voix rauque :

-Raconte-moi …  
-Je….quoi ? fit-elle, surprise et déçue de ne pas aller au bout de son initiative .  
-Raconte-moi comment s'est passer l'accouchement . Je veux tout savoir, déglutit Rick, en tentant de garder ses ardeurs pour lui. Demain c'est l'anniversaire de notre fille, et j'aimerais que tu me contes sa naissance.  
-Ici ?Maintenant à …une heure du matin ?  
-Oui…..s'il-te-plaît. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller te coucher.

Sentant que leur bulle venait d'exploser, Kate soupira en tentant de cacher sa déception. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi affectée par ce non-baiser. Se levant, elle se frotta la nuque sous les yeux envieux de Castle et lui déclara :

-Je vais nous préparer du café et du thé…..on se retrouve au salon ?  
-Au salon ?  
-Hum…je vais te raconter une histoire pour t'endormir, sourit-elle pour le taquiner, avant de quitter sa chambre.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard.**_

Après avoir rangé toutes les affaires de Johanna dans des cartons, il était parti rejoindre Kate au salon.  
Il aimait ces instants passés avec elle , plus les jours passaient , plus leur complicité augmentait et ce constat lui brisait le coeur.  
Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait son besoin de distance, qu'il pouvait être seulement son ami, mais plus les jours passaient , plus ses sentiments pour elle culminaient.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir encore plus l'aimer, mais il avait tort, parce que lorsqu'il la voyait évoluer auprès de Lily, son coeur se gonflait encore un peu plus. Kate était une mère exceptionnelle…..il n'en avait jamais douté, mais la voir avec sa fille, lui procurait un tel sentiment de fierté que parfois cela lui bloquait la respiration.

Il se demandait comment le retour sur New-York allait se passer? Pourrait-il continuer à voir sa fille comme bon lui semble ?

Pouvoir partager son quotidien, lui faire ses petits-déjeuners, lui lire ses histoires du soir étaient un réel plaisir pour lui, et il redoutait le moment où tout ceci s'arrê moment ou la réalité le frapperait de pleine face...le moment ou Kate retournerait peut-être vers son dentiste ou vers un autre type qui pourrait bercer et conter des histoires à sa fille. Plus les jours passaient, plus la séparation serait difficile.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Kate lui tendre sa tasse de café sur le canapé:

-Tu rêvasses ?  
-Je….oui, avoua-t-il en la voyant si belle entre les coussins  
-Ne me dis pas que tu cherches encore des idées farfelues pour son anniversaire demain ?  
-Mais non…..arrête de t'inquiéter. Je t'ai promis de faire ça sans trop d'excès  
-Hum..hum, gémit-elle sur un ton sceptique, en soufflant sur son thé  
-Quoi? tu ne me fais pas confiance ? ricana Rick devant cet air qu'il connaissait par coeur  
-Castle, tu es l'homme qui a loué, pour toute une après-midi, Coney Island pour l'anniversaire d'Alexis  
-Oui et alors ? C'était trop cool ! On n'était que tous les deux, et on a pu faire tous les manèges qu'on voulait  
-Tu aurais pu le faire avec la populace  
-Et faire la queue ? demanda-t-il en ronchonnant  
-Oui  
-Tu n'es pas drôle par moment , heureusement que Lily peut compter sur moi pour égayer ses activités  
-Heureusement, sourit-elle, attendrie, en le voyant boire son café en grimaçant. Quoi ? il est mauvais ?  
-Non  
-Oh aller, j'ai vu ta tête. Dis-moi ?  
-Tu veux goûter ? la taquina-t-il, en lui tendant son nectar.

Il s'était trop vite aventuré sur sa tasse de café et il s'était brûlé par mégarde, mais, il ne souhaitait pas le lui l'avouer car il avait une opportunité de revenir sur ce sujet de discorde.

-Non merci  
-Tu sais….un jour il faudra que tu retournes à ta drogue, parce qu'une Kate Beckett sans café, c'est comme un Rick Castle sans imagination.  
-Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu ? rit-elle  
-Non…..et puis ce café pourrait avoir une autre signification que mes « je t'aime »  
-Castle, gémit-elle, peu encline à discuter de ça  
-ça pourrait être mes « désolé ». Tu vois chaque fois que tu boiras une tasse, tu m'en voudras un peu moins.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. Je t'ai pardonné et je n'ai pas besoin de café.  
-Tu es sûre ?soupira-t-il, en culpabilisant d'être la source à son arrêt de caféine.  
-Certaine…Alors…..et si on parlait du jour ou ta fille est née, suggéra Kate pour lui redonner le sourire  
-Oui, je suis tout ouïe.

 _Flashback._

 _Elle était essoufflée et morte de peur quand elle s'était présentée aux urgences avec Martha. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu une aussi grande douleur. A chaque contraction, elle serrait les dents et grimaçait de souffrance. Martha qui lui tenait le bras pour la soutenir comme elle le pouvait , lui déclarait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital:_

 _-Plus que quelques mètres, on y est Darling_  
 _-Je ne peux pas , Martha….je ne peux pas._

 _Elle était terrifiée. Comment pouvait-elle mettre un enfant au monde sans sa mère à ses côtés, et sans lui ? Elle avait toujours imaginé cette scène lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son mari l'emmènerait tout souriant et l'accompagnerait tout au long de l'accouchement, pendant que ses parents se rongeraient le sang dans la salle d'attente._  
 _C'était prévu ainsi. Sa mère devait être là et devait répondre à toutes ses questions et toutes ses angoisses, et Castle….Rick devait être celui qui la traînerait dans cet hôpital. Il devait être celui qui la rassurerait et l'aiderait à passer ce nouveau cap dans sa vie._

 _-Katherine, veux-tu que je trouve un infirmier ? Tu peux t'arrêter, ici, chérie, je vais…._  
 _-Non, grimaça Kate, en lui empoignant le bras face à une nouvelle contraction._  
 _-Respire….souffle…fais le petit chien, comme on nous a appris au cours, suggéra, inquiète, la matriarche._  
 _-Je peux pas, Martha….je ne peux pas être mère…_  
 _-Chérie , crois-moi, tout va bien se passer_  
 _-Non, pas sans lui….pas sans elle, pleurait apeurée Beckett_

 _Comprenant enfin où elle désirait en venir, Martha sentit sa gorge se nouer. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle avait surveillé Kate de près. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler de Richard et de l'accouchement, ou d'éventuelles craintes qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais à chaque fois, la détective se murait dans son silence, ou déclarait que tout allait bien._

 _Ne sachant pas comment aborder ce sujet avec elle, Martha avait décidé de lui donner le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Alors la voir si terrorisée à l'idée de donner la vie sans son fils, la peina extrêmement. Au fil des mois, elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées, une réelle relation de complicité s'était installée entre les deux femmes. Malgré ses difficultés à faire face à la mort de sa petite-fille, ou à la disparition de son fils, Martha avait veillé à ce que Katherine ne manque de rien. Elle la considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue._

 _Se postant devant elle, Martha lui caressa tendrement le visage et lui murmura :_

 _-Tu peux le faire…..Tu vas être une maman exceptionnelle, chérie._  
 _-Pas sans Rick….je ne vais pas y arriver, Martha, je ne ….._  
 _-Oh si, tu vas y arriver. Et tu sais comment je peux l'affirmer ? Parce que tu es une battante, Darling. Tu vas apprendre, trébucher, rire, évoluer grâce à notre merveille. Et tu ne seras pas seule. Ton père sera là, Lanie sera là et je serai là._  
 _-Mais si…_  
 _-Pas de mais. Richard avait pour habitude de dire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec autant de douceur, de force et de volonté que toi. Je suis certaine que, de là-haut, ta maman est fière de toi, et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis fière de toi._  
 _-Martha, grimaça à nouveau Kate en s'agrippant à ses avant-bras_  
 _-Souffle…respire…._

 _Elles étaient arrivées ensemble jusqu'au bureau des admissions, puis une sage-femme les avaient accompagnées pour un premier examen. Allongée sur la table de gynécologie, Kate serrait la main de Martha comme si sa vie en dépendait, pendant que cette dernière lui assurait que son père était en chemin._  
 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim entra lui aussi dans la chambre, alors que le médecin de garde lui déclarait:_

 _-L'accouchement ne sera sans doute pas long, vous êtes dilatée à 7._  
 _-7 ? demanda le père de Beckett alors que cette dernière gémissait._  
 _-Oui. Je vais devoir vous faire sortir. Le père de l'enfant est-il présent ?_

 _A sa question , les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kate, sa poitrine se serra et sa respiration se bloqua. Castle….il lui avait manqué toutes les heures depuis son départ , il y a déjà 7 mois, mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui s'était insupportable pour Beckett. Sentant le trouble de sa fille, Jim lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et répondit:_

 _-Il ne sera pas présent_  
 _-Très bien….mais je vais devoir insister sur le fait qu'un seul de vos parents peut rester près de vous._  
 _-Oh, non….je ne suis pas…, commença à démentir la matriarche._  
 _-Martha, restez avec moi, murmura la voix tremblante de Beckett, totalement paniquée_  
 _-Moi ? fit-elle étonné_  
 _-Oui, s'il vous plait . Papa , je suis désolée mais…_  
 _-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Kathiebug, je vais laisser les filles gérer la naissance de ma petite fille._  
 _-Merci papa._  
 _-A tout à l'heure mon ange…. Martha ?_  
 _-Oui ? fit, complètement surprise et prise au dépourvu, la matriarche par la décision de sa belle-fille_  
 _-Prenez soin de notre fille , sourit Jim, en embrassant une dernière fois le front de Kate avant de les laisser._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-C'est ma mère qui t'a accompagnée ? fit, abasourdi, Rick en buvant sa tasse de café  
-Oui , pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ?  
-Ben….je ne sais pas….j'aurai plus pensé à Jim ou Lanie

Castle savait que la relation entre sa mère et Kate avait énormément évolué depuis son départ, mais il était loin d'imaginer que Beckett accordait autant de confiance à Martha.  
Son récit l'avait bouleversé, elle ne lui avait pas caché sa détresse de devoir mettre au monde leur enfant sans lui, ou sans les conseils bienveillants de sa mère. Peu à peu , Beckett lui contait ces six années d'absence sans lui, et peu à peu , son coeur gonflait un peu plus d'amour devant cette femme forte qu'était Katherine Beckett.

-Avec Martha, on s'est beaucoup rapprochées, confia Kate dans la pénombre du salon.

Seule une lampe de chevet éclairait la grande pièce à vivre. Assis tous les deux sur les extrémités du canapé, une tasse à la main , ils discutaient naturellement dans une ambiance quasi hors du temps. Souriant désormais sur ce pan là de sa vie, Kate ajouta tendrement, en murmurant, sans le lâcher du regard :

-Et puis Martha avait quelque chose dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là….quelque chose que Lanie ou mon père ne pouvait pas me donner.  
-Quoi donc ? fit Castle , intrigué  
-Son côté maternel…..j'avais besoin d'une maman en quelque sorte…et d'un Castle aussi près de moi.

Attendri par ses mots , sa confession, il la contempla quelques secondes. Kate n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments, mais quand elle le faisait avec de simples mots , elle avait le don de le rendre sans voix.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là…..j'aurai tout donné pour être avec toi, mais je suis content de savoir que ma mère était là pour toi.  
-Je sais, chuchota Beckett, en buvant une dernière gorgée de thé sous les yeux attendris de Castle.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se délectèrent de ce moment de silence où chacun s'imprégnait des mots de l'autre. Kate était heureuse d'avoir pu partager cet instant là de sa vie avec Rick. La soirée n'avait pas bien démarré avec cette enquête qui piétinait, mais se terminait de façon très agréable.

Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé vide, elle l'entendit lui demander sur un ton doux :

-Alors la naissance s'est bien passée ? tu n'as pas trop souffert ? Lily pesait combien ? et….  
-Doucement, sourit Kate devant son entrain à vouloir tout connaître  
-Désolé  
-J'ai eu une césarienne en urgence  
-Tu….quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? fit-il soudainement inquiet, en l'observant de plus près comme s'il pouvait trouver des réponses à ses questions  
-Disons que rien n'est bien simple avec moi…..Lily avait du mal à descendre, et après plus de cinq heures de travail , ils ont fait une échographie révélant qu'elle avait le cordon ombilical autour du cou . A partir de là , tout s'est enchaîné ….mais elle est née trente minutes plus tard à 21h59.  
-Oh, gémit Castle, toujours inquiet  
-Tout s'est bien passé, Rick. Mon père et ta mère ont été formidables. Martha a même emménagé avec nous les premiers mois pour m'aider.  
-D'accord, déglutit-il, en culpabilisant de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider .  
-Quand on rentrera sur New-York , je te montrerai des vidéos. Mon père en a fait pas mal à la maternité, il était complètement gaga de sa petite fille.  
-Tu m'étonnes, sourit-il. Qui peut ne pas être amoureux d'une Beckett, lâcha Rick, sans prendre conscience de ses mots.

Quelque peu gênée par ce demi-aveu, Kate baissa le regard sur sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Se levant , elle lui murmura :

-Je vais aller me coucher. Dans peu de temps, notre tornade va se lever pour son premier anniversaire avec son père.  
-Tu as raison, je devrais prendre des forces aussi

Hochant simplement de la tête, elle partit déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier, et commença à monter les escaliers quand elle l'entendit l'interpeller. Se retournant, elle le découvrit à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches et le regard bienveillant :

-Merci…..merci d'avoir partagé sa naissance avec moi…..de me laisser la connaître, et merci d'être une mère aussi exceptionnelle, Kate.

Touchée par sa déclaration , elle descendit les marches pour le retrouver. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, quand Kate se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. L'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de sa barbe sous ses lèvres l'électrisèrent.

Totalement pris au dépourvu par son geste, Caste ne bougea pas d' un iota. Son coeur tambourinait , il pensait même pouvoir faire une crise cardiaque. Lentement, ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de sa joue, et il l'entendit lui chuchoter avant de remonter dans sa chambre :

-T'es pas mal non plus, Castle.

Mon dieu ! Elle l'avait embrassé ? Kate Beckett l'avait embrassé ? Ok, sur la joue, mais un baiser est un baiser, non ? Pensa, aux anges, Castle sans la lâcher du regard.  
Ses cheveux à mi-dos, la courbe de ses fesses sous son short et ses longues jambes le firent déglutir . Maintenant , il en était sûr …il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

 _ **Jour de l'anniversaire de Lily.**_

C'est le cri enjoué de sa fille qui la réveilla à sept heures du matin. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir après le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Rick . Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi un tel geste, si amical soit-il, la perturbait à ce point.

L'odeur de menthe poivrée l'avait poursuivie pendant des heures cette nuit. Elle avait rêvé de son corps, de ses mains sur elle , de la douceur de ses gestes….elle avait rêvé d'eux avec une telle réalité que lorsque les cris de sa fille la réveillèrent le matin, Kate sentit une tristesse immense l'envahir en découvrant que son rêve n'avait été …..qu'un simple rêve.

Elle se trouvait stupide de le tenir à l'égard ainsi. Plus les jours passaient , et plus elle découvrait que lui aussi souffrait autant qu'elle. …Elle pouvait le voir dans ses regards , dans ses mots, dans ses gestes….alors pourquoi hésitait-elle encore ? Il ne partirait plus….il avait Lily….

S'étirant de tout son long dans son lit, elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes, si elle ne devait pas laisser parler son coeur. Elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années….elle l'avait pleuré….et il était là, près d'elle, alors pourquoi attendre encore ?

Plus les jours passaient et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bénie. Elle avait une seconde chance de faire ça bien avec lui….  
Et le baiser d'hier soir l'avait tellement retournée qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: recommencer.

Se levant de son lit, elle tomba aussitôt face à la tornade brune qui entra dans sa chambre et qui l'enlaça :

-C'est mon anniversaire !  
-Ah bon ? rit Kate devant son entrain  
-Oui ! oui ! Papa a dit sept dodos et on y est !  
-Ah bah …..si papa l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai ! …..Bon anniversaire mon ange  
-Merci maman

Tendrement enlacées dans son lit, la tête dans le cou de sa mère, Lily humait son odeur tout en se délectant des caresses et des baisers de Kate.  
Lily était heureuse aujourd'hui, elle avait six ans ! Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, elle avait ses deux parents près d'elle.

Se souvenant de ce détail, elle sortit des bras de sa mère comme une furie pour s'élancer vers la chambre de son père :

-Où vas-tu ? fit Kate , prise au dépourvu  
-Voir papa !

Emue par ce premier matin d'anniversaire familial, Kate prit rapidement son peignoir et partit rejoindre sa fille et Rick . Sept années..., elle avait dû attendre sept années pour pouvoir enfin cette image devant ses yeux. Heureuse et tout sourire, Beckett resserra les pans de son peignoir, quand elle entendit Lily à quelques mètres d'elle , lui demander:

-Maman ?  
-Oui?  
-Papa n'est pas là  
-Il doit être en bas  
-Tu es sûre ? fit, inquiète, la petite en pensant que son père avait peut-être oublié son anniversaire  
-Certaine, assura Kate en lui prenant la main pour l'accompagner en bas .

Dès la fin des escaliers, toutes les deux furent surprises par l'énorme décoration qui se trouvait en bas. Des banderoles et des ballons jonchaient toute la pièce à vivre sous les yeux ébahis de Lily. Rick avait dû passer le reste de la nuit à décorer le salon.

-Whaou  
-là, c'est clair, il n'a pas oublié, marmonna Kate, en souriant  
-Non….allez viens ! rit la petite, en la tirant dans la cuisine pour y découvrir son père aux fourneaux .

L'îlot central était empli de pancakes, de gaufres, de bacon et d'oeufs brouillés. Une banderole énorme s'étirait de tout son long dans la cuisine avec un « Joyeux anniversaire Lily ».

Tout sourire, la petite contemplait avec des yeux grands ouverts le spectacle que son père lui avait offert, quand elle entendit Kate lui demander, amusée:

-Tu comptes nourrir un régiment, Castle ?  
-Eh bien…en fait….., sourit Rick  
-Surprise ! hurlèrent dans une même synchronisation Martha et Jim, qui se trouvaient cachés sous l'ilôt central.

Au cri de ses grand-parents, Lily sursauta de deux bonds en arrière tout comme sa mère. Son grand-père et sa grand-mère étaient là ? Ils étaient vraiment là ! …..En une fraction de seconde, elle partit en pleurs dans les bras de Martha et Jim qui l'enlacèrent, les larmes yeux.

-Gram's , papi !  
-Et papillon , tu nous as manqué, avoua, la voix chargée, Jim en la serrant de toutes ses forces, alors que Martha pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
\- Bon anniversaire, Kiddo

Figée devant cette image , Kate ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait, avant que son père vienne la rejoindre pour l'enlacer tendrement quelques minutes plus tard :

-Comment ça va, Kathie ?  
-Co…comment? déglutit-elle, en serrant tellement fort son père qu'elle lui coupa la respiration  
-J'ai un gendre exceptionnel , chuchota Jim en humant l'odeur de sa fille

Levant le regard sur Rick qui la contemplait derrière l'îlot central, Kate lui murmura un « merci » en pleurs, avant de murmurer à son père :

-Tu as raison, il est exceptionnel.

Heureux et soulagé que sa surprise ait fait son effet, Castle déposait ses ustensiles dans l'évier quand Lily partit le rejoindre pour lui enlacer la jambe. Se tournant en souriant, il découvrit sa petite fille, les cheveux emmêlés, dans son pyjama et avec ses grand yeux bleus et la souleva dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement :

-Bon anniversaire mon coeur  
-Merci papa…..c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde que tu m'as offert, susurra-t-elle,émue, en lui serrant le cou sous les yeux attendris de Martha, Jim et Kate.  
-ça, un cadeau ? Mais je n'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau ! sourit Rick en lui embrassant la joue  
-Non ?  
-Non….ça, jeune fille, c'est juste une mise en bouche….on a sept années à rattraper !

* * *

 _ **Allez dans le prochain chapitre, l'anniversaire de Lily. Trouverez vous les cadeaux de Rick et Kate ? ou Jim et Martha ?**_

 _ **Rescator: Kate a fait un bon en avant. Elle a envie d"une relation avec Rick...elle a juste besoin de temps**_

 _ **Torontosun: I am agree**_

 _ **Castlefan: Non, je ne te prend pas pour une folle accro. Moi aussi, j'attend certaine fics.**_

 _ **Julie91: Les joutes verbales ne vont pas s'arrêter. Tout doucement, notre Caskett se construit**_

 _ **Pau971: Lily ne te manquera pas dans les prochains chapitres, à près tout c'est son anniversaire !**_

 _ **Rhane: C'est vrai que les publications sont plus fréquentes...mais le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant mercredi. Sinon l'anniversaire de Lily sera conté dans le suivant. Des idées de cadeaux ?**_

 _ **nounouk: je te remercie , c'est toujours encourageant de savoir qu'on est lu**_

 _ **chris65: on a eu un baiser sur la joue dans ce chapitre...tout document, Kate ouvre son coeur.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Contente que l'histoire te plait. On en est déjà à 31 chapitres...whaou, ça fait une sacré histoire, un vrai challenge pour moi**_

 _ **laetitalfw: S'ils n'étaient pas interrompus se serait pas drôle ^^. L'histoire avance doucement mais le retour à la réalité va vite arriver.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je pense que ce chapitre sera plus à ton goût.**_

 _ **sandie59: L'enregistrement ! Mais ou sont les éléphants ! mdr.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 31.**

* * *

Avec tout le naturel du monde, Jim, Martha, Kate , Rick et Lily prenaient le petit-déjeuner en famille comme si c'était une habitude de longue date. Chacun évoluait naturellement dans l'espace de vie de la cuisine, et Lily animait joyeusement cette belle tablée avec le récit de son dernier mois à Venice :

-Et papa a construit une cabane avec toutes les couvertures de la maison, et on s'est fait une soirée cinéma….plusieurs, même

-Un tas de couvertures ?

-Oui! Toutes celles de la maison!

-Eh bien, maman devait être heureuse avec tout ce fouillis, sourit gentiment Jim, en admirant sa petite-fille toute souriante

-Oh elle a rien dit…..de toute manière, elle ne refuse rien à papa

-Ah bon ? s'esclaffa son grand-père avec Martha

-N'importe quoi , se défendit Kate, rouge de honte devant les insinuations de sa fille

-Si, c'est papa qui l'a dit

-Castle! s'exclama-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard, pour dire de telle chose devant Lily, alors que tout le monde riait aux éclats

-Quoi ? ricana Rick . J'ai aussi dit que je ne pouvais rien refuser à sa mère

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, sourit Jim, heureux de cet intermède familial

Ce dernier mois sans sa fille et sa petite-fille avait été un calvaire pour Jim. Il passait toutes ses journées à travailler, et quand le soir venait, il s'installait sur son fauteuil , le coeur lourd et les larmes aux yeux devant la photo de Kate et Lily. Après plus de deux semaines d'absence, l'appel de la bouteille s'était fait ressentir...il avait lutté énormément pour ne pas retomber dans l'alcool. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, et quand la motivation de lutter avait cédé, il avait enfin eu des nouvelles de ses filles...posant la bouteille qu'il allait avaler, il lut le mot déposé par Jackson...et la bouteille termina dans l'évier.

C'est pourquoi cette journée lui tenait à coeur. Il profitait de chaque seconde auprès d'elles, en espérant pouvoir être assez fort jusqu'à leur retour.

Le petit-déjeuner s'était fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand Castle et Kate s'étaient mis à ranger la table, Lily était partie avec ses grand-parents pour une visite de la maison.

Heureuse de pouvoir être seule quelques minutes avec Rick , Kate s'arrêta dans sa vaisselle et lui demanda, quelque peu soucieuse:

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Oh….Lily m'a parlé de son rituel familial pour son anniversaire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir amener les gars, Lanie ou David mais….

-C'était trop risqué, le coupa-t-elle, en ne voulant pas s'épancher sur son ex.

-Oui. J'ai demandé à mon père d'interroger Pressing et de mettre la main sur le type qui nous suivait à Manhattan , celui qui a certainement fait tuer Arthur.

-Tu as fais quoi ?

-Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque avec nos parents. Je pense qu'il a réussi à le neutraliser, car ce matin, j'ai reçu un message de mon père m'indiquant que ton père et ma mère seraient à la maison dans quelques heures.

-Eh bien….c'est impressionnant, concéda Kate, qui s'en voulait désormais de son attitude envers Jackson

-Hum….mais, ils ne pourront pas rester, Beckett. Bracken risque de se rendre compte que son homme de main a disparu et….

-Je sais…..quand doivent-ils repartir ?

-Ce soir….un vol est déjà réservé

-Déjà, soupira-t-elle, déçue de devoir dire à nouveau au revoir à son père et Martha

-Oui….je suis désolé. Je les emmènerai à Jersey ce soir.

-Jersey est à deux heures et demi en voiture

-Un vol est traçable, et tant qu'on a pas mis la main sur cet enregistrement, on ne peut pas prendre de risque.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre

-Oh, oh !

-Quoi ?

-ça a dû te faire mal , non ? sourit-il, taquin, pour alléger ses maux

-Quoi donc ?

-D'avouer que j'avais raison, rit Rick, alors qu'elle lui jetait son torchon en pleine figure

-idiot !

Tout souriant, Castle prit le linge que Kate venait de lui lancer, et commença à essuyer la vaisselle sous ses yeux attendris.

Elle était toujours sous le choc de sa surprise de ce matin. Voir son père et Martha avaient été un pur bonheur pour Beckett. Leur absence commençait à se faire ressentir pour elle. Elle n'était plus habituée à ne pas les voir…alors ce petit intermède pendant leur cavale était vraiment réconfortant.

Terminant la vaisselle , Rick déposait la dernière assiette dans le placard quand Lily arriva comme une furie dans la cuisine et s'exclama :

-Maman ! Papi a apporté ses battes de baseball et ses gants !

-Oh c'est super , sourit-elle devant l'entrain de Lily. Tu devrais prendre quelques minutes et apprendre à ton père à jouer dans le jardin avant le grand match

-Le grand match ? demanda Castle, surpris sous les regards de toute la famille

-Dieu merci, Richard, cette année je ne serai pas la seule à perdre, soupira dramatiquement Martha, sous les éclats de rire de Jim et Kate

Le rituel des anniversaires de Lily était toujours une énorme concession pour Marttha, qui détestait jouer au baseball en plein Central Park. Pas sportive , elle se retrouvait fréquemment à la base, derrière le batteur, pour recevoir les balles. Savoir que Richard pourrait atténuer ses exploits cette année était un vrai soulagement pour la matriarche.

Heureux de voir tout le monde sourire, Rick avança vers Lily pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et déclara, sûr de lui en bombant le torse fièrement:

-Qui a dit que j'allais perdre ?

-Papa, papi et maman sont vraiment très forts, chuchota la petite pour ne pas amoindrir les espoirs de son père devant tout le monde

-Ton grand-père a quelques années de plus que moi, je peux facilement gagner, murmura, tout sourire, Rick

-Castle!

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? fit-il, penaud, devant l'air outré de Kate

Heureux de les voir aussi unis, Jim éclata de rire en rétorquant à Castle:

-Les jeunes sont tellement pleins d'espoir !

-Plein d'espoir, moi ?

-Richard, je jouais au baseball alors que vous n'étiez qu'en couche-culotte, l'expérience joue en ma faveur

-Et l'endurance ? soupira Rick, qui n'aimait pas perdre

-L'endurance ? Rick, je t'en prie ! rit Kate devant ses répliques

-Il y a une époque tu ne te moquais pas de mon endurance, au contraire tu la vénérais !

-Castle! siffla-t-elle, rouge de honte, en lui pinçant le nez

\- Pomme! Pomme! Pomme!

\- Tu ne sais pas quand te taire, Richard, le réprimanda Martha, alors que Lily riait devant les chamailleries de ses parents

\- Mais eh ! C'est vrai! ronchonna Rick, en se frottant le nez

-Rien ne sert de courir , il faut savoir courir à point, fils, sourit le patriarche en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Allez viens Lily, on va apprendre quelques bases à ton père, dont celle de garder ses exploits personnels pour lui

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie, en tirant son père vers l'extérieur.

-Heu…..oui, fit Rick, penaud devant le sourire de Kate et Martha

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard,**_

Allongées l'une à côté de l'autre sur des bains de soleil , Kate et Martha discutaient tranquillement tout en admirant Castle, Lily et Jim au loin.

Martha contait à Beckett les dernières nouvelles sur New-York, en lui avouant avoir plusieurs fois dîné avec son père lors de leur absence.

-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, murmura Kate, en buvant son thé

-Ton père m'a sortie tous les vendredis soirs, cela m'a aidée à ne pas penser à Lily, avoua péniblement Martha

-Vous manquez aussi à Lily …..à nous tous d'ailleurs, confia Beckett, devant la tristesse de la matriarche. Et je suis contente que mon père égaye un peu vos soirées.

Souriant à sa fille de coeur, Martha lui prit la main pour la serrer quelques secondes. Les yeux rivés sur elle puis sur son fils et Lily, elle demanda sans préambules, sur le ton de la confidence:

\- Lily appelle Richard, papa

\- Oui...depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-Et comment se passe la cohabitation entre vous deux?

-A vrai dire, plutôt bien, sourit-elle devant l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Martha. Les premiers pas ont été …..difficiles, mais désormais….on est bien. Castle se comporte presque comme un adulte.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre

-J'aimerais juste que tout cette histoire se termine pour qu'on puisse revenir auprès des nôtres...Même si notre retour sur la Grande Pomme m'angoisse un peu, confia Kate

\- Pourquoi ça Kiddo ?

\- On vit ensemble...et c'est bien...mais que se passera-t-il à notre retour ? Comment va-t-on faire pour Lily ? argumenta-t-elle , la boule au ventre

\- Richard ne réclamera pas sa garde exclusive

\- Je le sais, sourira-t-elle , en se sentant égoïste . C'est juste que...enfin...

\- Dis-moi, Katherine ?

\- On va sûrement avoir recours à la garde partagée...enfin je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas discuté...Mais...je ne sais pas; l'idée de devoir me coucher sans ma fille dans sa chambre me serre le coeur. C'est puéril, non? déglutit-elle les larmes aux yeux en regardant Martha lui sourire

\- Non...c'est humain, Kiddo.

Perdue dans ses pensées , Kate en sortit devant la respiration difficile de Rick . Levant les yeux, elle le vit devant ses yeux, complètement épuisé et la respiration en berne.

-Un souci , Castle ? sourit-elle devant son souffle étatique et ses cheveux en bataille

-Ton père fait exprès de lancer la balle loin

-ça s'appelle un Home Run

-ça s'appelle un meurtre ! Je suis sûr qu'il veut me faire la peau en commençant par l'éradication de mes poumons, grommela-t-il en s'affalant sur un bain de soleil

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Non, fit-il de mauvaise foi en souriant

L'observant quelques secondes, Beckett se leva pour donner quelques minutes d'intimité à Martha et Rick. Les heures étaient comptées, et elle savait qu'elle devait permettre à tout le monde d'avoir « son moment ». La voyant prête à partir, Rick s'inquiéta qu'elle ait pris ses boutades aux sérieux, et demanda en déglutissant :

-Dis, tu ne vas pas le réprimander ?

-Qui ça , sourit-elle en balayant quelques mèches rebelles, et en mettant ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux rouges

-Ton père, déclara-t-il en la lorgnant sans vergogne dans son short en jeans et son débardeur blanc

-Le réprimander ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Ben….j'ai cru que…enfin…

-Castle, si mon père voulait vraiment te faire la peau , ne t'inquiète pas, il aurait déjà caché ton corps à cet instant…et ce n'est pas en te faisant courir un peu qu'il y arrivera ….chaton!

\- Eh ! on avait un accord , tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi ! ronchonna-t-il en faisant la moue

\- Notre accord est caduc! ricana Kate.

Et sans un autre mot de sa part, elle les laissa pour aller rejoindre Jim et Lily qui riaient sur le sable un peu plus loin. Souriant devant sa réplique, Castle se redressa sur son bain de soleil sans la lâcher du regard.

-Elle semble plus sereine et toi aussi, confia Martha en le contemplant

-Disons qu'on a trouvé notre rythme…..mais je pense qu'elle est pressée de rentrer sur New-York

-Hum….on en a discuté

-Oh, soupira-t-il quelque peu déçu, en pensant que Kate avait hâte de rejoindre son dentiste pour se faire pardonner

-Et je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas la seule…vous me manquez atrocement, murmura Martha en lui serrant la main

-Tu nous manques aussi….énormément. Lily n'arrête pas de vous réclamer toi et Jim…..j'ai même dû faire une soirée SPA avec du gommage sur la tête et des concombres pour pallier au manque Martha Rodgers, sourit-il en repensant à la tête de Kate, quand elle les avait vu affublés de leurs légumes sur les yeux , allongés au milieu du salon

-Tu as une fille extraordinaire….

-Vous l'avez bien élevée…..Kate, toi et Jim…..vous avez fait un boulot fantastique et j'aimerais te remercier pour avoir été là pour elles quand je ne le pouvais pas.

-Richard, il s'agissait de ma petite-fille, je n'allais pas lui tourner le dos

-Non…..mais tu as su épauler Kate aussi…..et ….je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier

-Katherine est exceptionnelle et j'espère que tu la traiteras comme il se doit cette fois-ci, car je ne supporterais pas de devoir avoir à faire un choix entre vous deux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas blesser Kate, sourit Rick en lui embrassant la tempe. Tu m'a manqué, mère.

Le coeur lourd de l'entendre exprimer ainsi ses sentiments, Martha releva les yeux emplis de larmes vers le regard azur de son fils et tout en lui caressant la joue , elle lui chuchota :

-Je suis contente de revoir mon fils sourire. Et ….tu m'as manqué aussi, Kiddo.

En lui avouant ceci, Martha ne pensait pas à ce dernier mois….non , elle pensait à ses sept dernières années…..Son fils était revenu, elle pouvait le voir dans ses gestes, ses sourires et …..dans ses yeux.

Bord de plage

Marchant lentement à leur rencontre, Kate observait de loin Lily et son père assis sur la plage , les pantalons retroussés pour mieux apprécier l'eau qui se déversait peu à peu sur leurs pieds au fils des vagues.

D'où elle était , elle ne pouvait pas voir dans quelles activités il s'étaient lancés. Jim semblait concentré et Lily très à l'écoute de son grand-père. S'approchant doucement, Beckett sourit en voyant leur chef d'oeuvre, tout en écoutant les explications de son père:

-Tu noues cette ficelle ainsi , tu la serres de toutes tes forces et le bonhomme tient tout seul

-Whaou….juste avec des bouts de ficelles et des cailloux ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents

-Hum….la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ta mère et moi …..étions sur une plage semblable, avoua, la gorge nouée, Jim en serrant tendrement la cuisse de Kate à ses côtés.

-C'est super…dis, tu crois que je peux essayer d'en faire un ?

-Oui….va donc chercher tout ce qu'il te faut et on recommencera, mais…..

-Interdiction de s'approcher de l'eau, termina Lily, en courant au milieu de la plage à la recherche de ficelles et de cailloux .

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Kate repensait à cet instant que Jim relatait à sa fille. Leur bonhomme de bois…..fait après l'enterrement de sa mère. Repliant ses genoux près de son buste pour encercler ses pieds avec ses bras, Kate déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et huma son odeur.

Les vagues, l'odeur de la mer et les respirations des un et des autres bercèrent pendant plusieurs minutes Jim et Kate, qui se prélassaient dans ce moment hors du temps.

Le nez niché dans les cheveux de sa fille, Jim chuchota tranquillement :

-Comment vas-tu, Kathie?

-Je vais bien papa, sourit-elle sans bouger d'un iota. Et toi ? comment se passe la vie à New-York ? Martha m'a dit que vous dîniez les vendredi soirs ensemble ?

-Oui….je voulais un peu égayer ses soirées, même si je ne suis pas un boute en train

-Martha apprécie vraiment tes efforts…..et moi aussi.

Tendrement, il lui embrassa le haut de la tête puis lui caressa les cheveux :

-David est venu me voir

-Oh, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre , en desserrant son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'abstenir ou pas de cette information, mais plus la journée passait , plus Jim pensait c'était légitime que sa fille le sache.

-Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ce pauvre garçon….il semble perdu et ne comprend pas….il est resté à ton appartement pour ne pas louper ton retour

-David est chez moi?

-Il est chez vous, rectifia Jim, pour lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'elle était engagée envers cet homme.

Déglutissant devant son information, Beckett se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir lui faire face à nouveau. Elle avait espéré qu'il avait tourné la page, ou simplement abandonné, mais les aveux de son père lui donnèrent la nausée. Elle se sentait coupable de vivre sa vie ici, avec Lily et Rick, alors qu'il l'attendait chez elle.

Cachant sa tête dans ses mains, elle soupira quand elle entendit son père lui murmurer :

-Tu ne portes plus ta bague de fiançailles

-J'ai rompu avec lui avant de partir

-Il me l'a dit, confia Jim, heureux que sa fille lui dise la vérité ...Mais il pense que tu es juste perdue. Il va falloir lui parler, Kathie.

-…..

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand tu rentreras. Ni comment tu penses gérer la situation. Mais quoi que tu décides, tu sais que je suis derrière toi….quoi qu'il arrive.

-Hum, gémit-elle, honteusement

-David est un homme bien….il est génial avec Lily et avec toi, je ne pourrais pas mieux espérer pour vous deux

-Papa

-Mais….il y a mieux selon moi, confia-t-il, en espérant avoir son attention

-Mieux ?

Doucement, il caressa la joue de sa fille avant de lui embrasser le front. Prenant une grande respiration, les larmes aux yeux , il susurra au creux de son oreille, comme s'il lui révélait un secret :

-Cette lueur que je vois dans tes yeux, est la même qui t'animait avant le décès de ta mère…..c'est la même que tu avais quand Richard te suivait dans tes enquêtes, et c'est la même que je vois aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment Richard te redonne le sourire mais …je suis heureux. Je suis heureux que ma fille trouve le bonheur.

-Papa, déglutit-elle, devant la voix chargée de son père

-Laisse-moi finir, Kathie. Je ne sais pas si tu retourneras à New-York…..Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, si jamais tu devais rester ici …ou ailleurs avec Richard et Lily …..j'aurais moins peur parce que je sais qu'il te rendra heureuse quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Papa, on n'est pas ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton coeur….

L'embrassant tendrement une dernière fois, il relâcha son étreinte en entendant, derrière lui, Lily qui arrivait les bras chargés.

-On va faire deux autres bonhommes de bois, comme ça il y aura maman , papa et moi , s'exclama-t-elle , les cheveux au vent, tout sourire

-Quelle bonne idée, acquiesça Jim, alors que Kate séchait ses larmes

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée.**_

-Le joueur en première en base ! s'écria, toute heureuse, Kate la batte à la main, alors que Castle se trouvait accroupi derrière elle, près à récupérer la frappe de Lily.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Jim prêt à lancer la balle, et Lily derrière lui pour la récupérer au cas où sa mère ferait un sans faute.

Assise sur un banc, un verre de limonade fraîche à la main , Martha les regardait tendrement s'amuser. La journée était passée à toute vitesse. Après le déjeuner, Jim et Martha avaient joué avec Lily comme si chaque moment passé avec elle était le dernier.

Après plusieurs thés avec ses poupées, Lily avait suggéré de faire un baseball dans le jardin avant de souffler ses bougies.

L'équipement enfilé, elle s'amusait, en riant à pleins poumons à chaque fois que son père loupait la balle.

Accroupi derrière Kate, désomais, le visage en sueur devant la chaleur de l'après-midi, Castle demanda en grommelant :

-C'est le dernier tir ?

-Il y en a trois…..sauf si je frappe la balle, répondit Kate concentrée sur son père

-Donc c'est le dernier tir…..Dieu soit loué, j'en peux plus

-Castle, tu es accroupi, tu ne cours pas , alors quel est le souci?

-J'ai mal aux cuisses ! Et j'aime pas le baseball, avoua-t-il en s'essuyant le front de sueur. Le seul plaisir d'être à ce poste actuellement , c'est….

-De ne pas bouger ? ricana Kate en le regardant tout sourire à ses pieds

-Non…pouvoir contempler ton postérieur

-Castle ! siffla-t-elle rouge de honte

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui dis que, dans les pires moments , il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir ? Eh ben ma lueur d'espoir c'est ….

-Mes fesses, c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Riant devant son regard mi-outré, mi amusé, Rick ne vit pas le tir de Jim et se prit la balle en pleine tête.

Tombant en arrière, il se tint le front tout en gémissant de douleur alors que Kate s'agenouillait devant lui, inquiète :

-Castle, ça va ?

-Je t'avais dit qu'il voulait me tuer, grinça-t-il, les yeux clos

-N'importe quoi, c'est ta faute, tu m'as distrait et je n'ai pas vu la balle arriver

-ça va Richard ? demanda, sur un ton soucieux, Jim qui arrivait avec Lily

-Oui…..je l'ai juste pris la balle dans l'oeil, grommela-t-il

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on se rince l'oeil, claqua Kate, en souriant.

Grimaçant, Rick se releva en lâchant ses mains de son visage et déclara :

-ça valait la peine d'avoir un oeil au beurre noir, crois-moi

-Je vais aller vous chercher un pain de glace pour atténuer le gonflement, proposa le patriarche, en culpabilisant quelque peu

-Merci Jim

Baissant le regard sur Lily qui le regardait , il lui demanda :

-ça ne va pas ?

-Ton oeil est….noir. Il faut aller à l'hôpital ?

-L'hôpital ? Pour avoir regarder les fess…

-Castle ! Si tu continues cette phrase , tu auras une raison d'aller à l'hôpital

-Heu…..oui…..non, chérie, sourit-il en s'agenouillant vers sa fille. Je pense qu'un bisou magique de ma petite fille guérira tous mes maux

Rassurée, Lily s'approcha doucement et embrassa son oeil avant de lui murmurer :

-ça va mieux ?

-Je me sens en pleine forme, assura Castle, pour rassurer Lily. Je pense même qu'il est temps pour le gâteau , non ?

-Tu crois ? sourit-elle, toute heureuse

-Oui! Allez, on rentre !Ton père risque de finir borgne avec tout ce sport !

 _ **Goûter d'anniversaire, Venice, 16 heures.**_

Affublés de chapeaux d'anniversaire, Kate, Rick , Martha et Jim contemplaient, avec beaucoup d'émotion, Lily devant ses six bougies.

Ce matin, avec l'aide de sa mère , elles avaient concoctés leur rituel comme chaque année: un gâteau au chocolat. Mais pour cette première année ensemble, Lily avait pu compter sur l'aspect créatif de son père.

Le gâteau de trois étages étaient décoré de figurines de princesses Disney, et était doté d'un petit château sur le haut. Avoir son petit « Castle » sur son gâteau d'anniversaire était une obligation selon Rick.

Heureux en contemplant sa fille devant ses six bougies, Rick sourit en repensant avec nostalgie aux six ans d'Alexis. Cette journée avec Lily remuait pas mal de ses souvenirs. Malgré la tendresse qu'il éprouvait en ce moment , son coeur était comme amarrée près de sa citrouille.

-Prête ! s'extasia Lily de toute ses dents avec son chapeau sur sa tête

-Prêt !

Inspirant de toutes ses forces, la petite souffla les six bougies qui se trouvaient en face d'elle sous les yeux attendris de sa mère.

-Eh ben, quel souffle ! s'exclama Martha qui partit l'embrasser tendrement sur le front en lui murmurant « bon anniversaire Kiddo »

-Merci gram's.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Lily regardait, en se triturant les doigts, ses cadeaux. Toute la journée, ils l'avaient narguée, et désormais, elle se languissait de découvrir ses nouveaux jouets.

Sentant la patience de sa fille s'amoindrir, Kate lui caressa la joue et lui chuchota :

-On commence à manger ?

-Heu…..oui

-Ou tu préfères ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

Au sourire que sa fille lui lança, Beckett se mit à rire, sous le regard amusé de Rick .

S'installant au milieu du salon, Lily étudiait de près chacun de ses présents. Jim, qui la regardait, avec le coeur lourd à l'idée de lui faire ses adieux une nouvelle fois, lui déclara :

-Tu peux ouvrir le mien si tu le souhaites

-Oh…oui ! sourit la petite, qui n'osait pas démarrer l'ouverture des cadeaux

-Eh bien….elle tient de sa mère pour ça, moi j'aurais déjà tout ouvert dès ce matin, ricana Castle

-C'est pas très poli, rétorqua Lily, en dévisageant son père pour savoir si ses dires étaient vrai

-Eh…..oh, ronchonna-t-il, alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire.

Sous le regard attendri de tout le monde, Lily commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux, un par un. Sur le sofa du salon , Kate la contemplait avec le sourire aux lèvres, au milieu de tous les ballons que Rick avait gonflés dans la nuit.

Du premier présent au dernier, elle s'extasia de bonheur. Lily avait reçu de son grand-père , un gant et une balle de baseball à ses initiales. Martha lui avait acheté de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de fée, et un collier dont le pendentif en coeur s'ouvrait sur les photos de ses parents et de ses grand-parents.

Toute contente, Lily contempla le reste de ses cadeaux à ses pieds. Hésitant sur le prochain à ouvrir, Kate fit un signe à Castle pour le pousser à lui donner ses présents.

Quelque peu nerveux, Rick s'installa près d'elle et lui tendit fébrilement plusieurs cadeaux en lui murmurant :

-on va commencer par celui-là

Acquiesçant timidement devant le premier cadeau de son père, Lily attrapa le paquet pour y découvrir toute une série de livres.

-C'est la suite des aventures de maman, en version enfants.

-Oh chouette ! chouette ! chouette ! s'exclama Lily en lui sautant au cou. Tu pourras me faire la lecture ?

-Bien sûr mon coeur

Elle avait beaucoup aimé le premier opus de Nikki Heat que sa mère lui avait offert, alors avoir toute la collection était un pur bonheur pour la petite.

Tendrement enlacée avec son père, Lily s'installa entre ses cuisses pour continuer à ouvrir le déballage de cadeau.

Le second présent de Rick était un gilet jaune de Laser Game, il lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement et lui avait promis de faire une partie avec elle très prochainement.

Son dernier cadeau était le plus délicat pour lui. Nerveusement, il le lui tendit, en regardant Kate fébrilement, et lui déclara :

-Si tu n'aimes pas, il ne faut pas hésiter à le dire. Je ne me fâcherais pas.

-Mais non, je suis sûre que ça sera génial, le rassura la petite, en ouvrant rapidement pour tomber sur un tee-shirt de baseball des Yankees

-Oh c'est super! J'ai tout l'équipement ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie, en se levant pour montrer à tout le monde son polo.

Martha et Jim riaient devant l'entrain de Lily alors que Kate s'installait près de Rick à terre, et déclarait à sa fille:

-Tu as vu, papa l'a même mis à ton nom

-C'est vrai ! sourit la petite, touchée, en retournant son tee-shirt pour ne plus bouger par la suite. Heu…..mais c'est pas nom, ça.

Déglutissant en se frottant la nuque, de peur qu'elle refuse la nature de son présent, Castle répondit fébrilement:

-C'est noté…..Lily Castle.

-Lily…Castle ? fit, surprise, la petite alors que ses grand-parents avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Elle savait très bien ce que ce nom signifiait à côté de son prénom. Avoir le nom de sa mère avait été très compliqué pour elle à l'école, les enfants n'étaient pas tendres entre eux. Elle avait appris très vite que tous les enfants avaient le nom de leur père, sauf si elle n'était pas aimée…..ou désirée. C'est avec ce sentiment qu'elle avait grandi…..alors voir le nom de son père près de son prénom la figea sur place .

Se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime ? Qu'il l'aime vraiment comme il avait aimé Alexis ? LA voyait-il vraiment comme sa fille ?

-Eh ben…, déglutit Rick, devant la réaction de Lily. Tu es ma fille…et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu portes mon nom…..si tu le veux bien…

-Lily Castle, répéta-t-elle, toute heureuse, en observant sa mère lui sourire.

 _Flashback_

 _Un soir, au milieu de tous leurs dossiers, Castle avait osé aborder le sujet qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps :_

 _-Kate?_

 _-Hum ? gémit-elle les yeux rivés sur son papier_

 _-Je…..je voudrais…..te demander quelque chose….._

 _-Crache le morceau, Castle, fit-elle en levant le regard sur lui._

 _-J'aimerais que Lily porte mon nom_

 _A sa déclaration, elle fit tomber le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains et ne le lâcha pas du regard Avait-elle bien entendu ?_

 _Sentant qu'il devait s'expliquer, il lui avoua :_

 _-ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais…..plus les jours passent , plus cette idée me turlupine. C'est ma fille…..et je veux qu'elle sache que je ne prends pas à la légère mon rôle de père ou que je la considère comme un petite fille cachée….un petit secret…..je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne la désire pas. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime autant que sa grande soeur Alexis._

 _-Castle…_

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient avec moi…..j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche sa place …..je veux qu'elle sache où se trouve sa place dans mon coeur. ….Je veux qu'elle porte mon nom…je veux que tout le monde sache que la jolie petite fille à mes côtés est ma fille, et que j'en suis fier…..extrêmement fier._

 _-….._

 _-Mais, si ça t'embête, je le comprends, je veux dire, elle a porté ton nom depuis sa naissance, et.._

 _-Non, fit-elle, les yeux aux larmes. Non, je suis contente que tu en ressentes le besoin._

 _-Ok, déglutit-il en attendant la suite._

 _Séchant une larme sur sa joue, Kate lui déclara :_

 _-Lily porte mon nom parce que je ne pouvais pas apposer le tien à la maternité. J'ai essayé, avec Martha, mais sans ton accord c'était impossible, déglutit-elle, en soupirant. Tu veux réellement qu'elle porte ton nom ?_

 _\- Oui….vraiment_

 _-Ok….alors.. Si Lily est d'accord, je t'aiderai dans les démarches_

 _-C'est vrai ? sourit Rick, comme un bienheureux_

 _-Oui, acquiesça Beckett, en lui rendant son sourire._

 _Fin du flashback. _

-Alors ?

-Je vais vraiment m'appeler Lily Castle ? fit-elle timidement

-Si tu le souhaites, chuchota Castle

Levant le regard sur son père, Lily sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour. Castle…elle allait enfin s'appeler Castle! Toute heureuse , elle sauta dans les bras de Rick, en murmurant dans son cou, sous les yeux attendris de sa mère à côtés :

-Oui, oui , je veux être une Castle .

* * *

 _ **Allez voici la première partie de l'anniversaire de Lily...La seconde arrivera que la semaine prochaine, je pars sur la côte dès vendredi pour un week-end à la mer en famille. J'espère que la lecture vous aura plus et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages ! Vous êtes exceptionnels !**_


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 32.**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire de Lily. Le départ de Jim et Martha avait été une rude épreuve pour la petite Castle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre loin des siens.

Après plusieurs pleurs, Kate avait réussi à la calmer en la berçant tendrement contre son corps dans sa chambre. Rick était parti comme prévu à Jersey déposé sa mère et Jim à l'aéroport.

Au moment, de l'embarquement, l'écrivain avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes devant les yeux larmoyants de sa mère. Serrer dans ses bras, il humait son odeur en se promettant de tout faire pour revenir auprès d'elle. Il sentait bien que sa mère était à fleur de peau et il avait peur de lui briser le coeur à nouveau.

Les mains tremblantes, Martha avait relâché son étreinte en lui chuchotant la voix chargée :

-Fais attention à toi, Kido

-Promis…..fais en de même aussi

-Et fais attention à Katherine et Lily

-Toujours, sourit attendri Rick devant la requête de sa mère.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, Martha laissa Jim avec Castle pour ses « au revoir ». Le coeur lourd , il lui serra la main et lui déclara :

-Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir récupéré à Charleston

-Non, Jim . Je veillerais sur Kate, je vous le promets

-Ne lui briser pas le coeur parce que cette fois-ci je ne serais pas aussi tendre

Déglutissant , Rick hocha de la tête avant d'entendre Jim lui confesser :

-Kathie et Lily sont tout ce qu'il me reste…..alors veillez sur mes filles Richard

-Je vous les ramènerais ….je vous le promets.

Devant cette promesse qui lui semblait si peu optimiste, Jim soupira avant de se mettre en retrait pour une dernière accolade mère-fils.

Le coeur lourd, le visage meurtri et les larmes aux yeux, Martha et Jim avaient décollé tard dans la nuit.

Depuis cette soirée, il y a une semaine, Rick se démenait pour trouver une piste qui les ramènerait sur la grande pomme. Il avait épluché un par un les dossiers de Johanna devant le regard fatigué de Kate.

Elle avait l'impression que tout ceci était inutile. Qu'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Comment trouver un enregistrement datant de vingt ans ?

La semaine s'était donc écoulée avec une tension palpable entre tous les trois. Chacun dans son coin tentaient de cacher leur chagrin.

Assise dans la chambre de Rick, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et un crayon à papier dans les mains, Kate cherchait en vain une piste quand Castle arriva pour se jeter sur son lit complètement épuiser.

Il avait travaillé sans relâche pendant plus d'une semaine sans prendre le temps de dormir correctement. Ses journées avaient été bien rempli avec Lily et c'est donc complètement éreinté qu'il se laissa choir sur son matelas.

Sa fille venait de partir pour une soirée pyjama chez Samantha et il avait espéré pouvoir travailler un peu avec Beckett mais sa fatigue le rattrapa.

Soupirant en se prenant la tête dans les mains, il murmura les yeux clos :

-Tu avances ?

-Non, râla Kate les yeux sur son écran

-Je ne comprends pas….j'ai tout fouillé, je te jure…..je connais par coeur chaque ligne de ces dossiers

-La cassette n'est pas là….ma mère ne la jamais eut

-Hum, gémit-il peu convaincu en prenant l'oreiller pour le mettre sur son visage afin d'humer cette délicieuse odeur de cerise qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure des jours.

-Que fais-tu ? fit Beckett en se levant pour aller chercher une tasse de thé

-Je te sens, avoua-t-il sans lâcher son coussin de plume

-Ok, là tu es flippant, assura-t-elle en souriant tout en s'installant près de lui sur son lit, sa tasse vide dans les mains.

Assise à quelques centimètres de Rick , Kate le contemplait près d'elle. Allongé , l'oreiller sur sa tête et les jambes fléchies sur le lit, elle pouvait sentir sa fatigue. Toute la semaine, elle avait tenté de le faire lâcher prise pour qu'il puisse dormir quelques heures, alors le voir si faible à ses côtés , l'accabla de culpabilité. Tout ceci était de sa faute…..à cause de l'affaire de sa mère.

-Tu devrais dormir, je vais travailler dans ma chambre

-Non

-Castle

-S'il te plaît…..ne pars pas, soupira-t-il en retirant son coussin pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air tellement épuisé. Des cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ses magnifiques iris bleues, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis trois jours et ses traits de visage lui rappelaient tristement leur rencontre à Charleston.

Se passant les mains dans les cheveux, Kate murmura :

-Tu es fatigué, tu as besoin de dormir….et on n'est pas à une soirée près, après vingt ans d'investigations

-Je le sais…..mais….ne part pas….s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-il penaud.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il n'osait pas lui avouer la vérité. Depuis quelques jours, il se forçait à ne pas dormir afin de ne pas se réveiller en nage dans son lit. Le parfum de cerise sur son oreiller s'était amoindri depuis quelques jours et ses cauchemars revenaient avec plus de force.

Souhaitant simplement quelques heures de répit , il espérait que la simple présence de Kate à ses côtés l'aide à passer au travers de ses mauvais rêves .

Le sentant sur la réserve , elle tenta de l'observer quelques secondes pour trouver le problème qui semblait le tracasser quand il lui déclara :

-Tu as raison, je devrais probablement dormir

-Castle, soupira-t-elle en voyant qu'il bottait en touche, une nouvelle fois

-Tout va bien…et puis c'est ta première soirée tranquille sans Lily depuis notre départ, tu devrais en profiter .

Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour elle. Elle avait aussi le droit de se reposer et de se détendre.

L'observant encore quelques secondes, elle se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant de commencer à ranger les dossiers qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre.

La contemplant tristement, Rick ferma les yeux au bout d'un instant en tentant de calmer la peur qui l'envahissait de part en part.

Plus les jours passaient , plus ses cauchemars étaient virulents et réalistes…il revivait inlassablement la mort d'Alexis.

La vision de sa fille dans la camionnette , puis de son enterrement l'envahissait à un point tel qu'il se réveillait avec une envie de dormir. Les cris qui l'avaient adressé aux pompes funèbres lorsqu'ils l'avaient mis en terre, resteront à jamais graver dans sa mémoire :

 _-Arrêtez! Elle a peur du noir ! …..Elle a peur du noir !_

 _-Rick…elle dort…..elle n'a pas peur, pleurait Kate derrière lui en lui caressant le bras_

 _-Elle a peur du noir! hurlait Castle en sanglotant_

 _-Elle dort…..Alexis dort…..elle n'a pas peur…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il soupira d'angoisse.

Beckett était partie…..elle avait fini de ranger et….elle l'avait laissé….sans un mot.

Déglutissant en sentant son coeur s'emballer, il tenta de respirer calmement pour éviter une attaque de panique. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et il allait devoir faire face à une nouvelle insomnie. La respiration en ruine, il se demandait pourquoi elle était partie sans un mot à son égard. Pensait-elle qu'il dormait ?Non….c'était absurde…elle était simplement partie sans un regard pour lui.

Cette dernière semaine, Castle avait trouvé Beckett sur la réserve avec lui. Elle était toujours aussi cordiale et souriante avec lui mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle mettait comme une barrière entre eux deux. Comme si elle montait un nouveau mur à côté de celui qu'il commençait à fissurer .

Il pouvait aisément comprendre sa réticence à ne pas être trop proche l'un de l'autre , mais toutes ces journées passées près d'elle , sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser ou simplement la prendre dans ses bras étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Il l'aimait tellement …..Finalement, il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire….rentrer sur New-York et reprendre leur vie ou vivre ensemble avec toutes ses barrières ?

Sentant une larme arrivée, il renifla pour garder ses émotions pour lui , quand un mouvement sur son lit lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement.

Allongée à côté de lui, dans son pyjama shorty rose, se trouvait Beckett un livre à la main. Les cheveux détachés, une paire de lunettes sur les yeux et ses jambes interminables sur son matelas le firent déglutir d'envie .

Elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise et le contemplait avec un sourire rassurant.

-Que fais-tu ? chuchota-t-il en l'admirant près d'elle

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, c'est ma première soirée tranquille sans Lily, et on sait tous les deux ce que j'aime faire de ces soirées-là, non ? sourit-elle en lui montrant le nouveau bouquin d'Alex Conrad , ainsi que son verre de vin rouge sur la table de chevet

-Il manque le bain moussant, rétorqua-t-il sans la lâcher du regard en déglutissant

-Hum….tu as raison, il nous manque une baignoire dans cette maison, acquiesça-t-elle gentiment en ouvrant son livre.

Il l'observait sans un mot. Le livre dans ses mains, elle commençait à se perdre dans sa lecture. Ses lunettes sur le nez lui donnait un air autoritaire qu'il trouvait sexy à souhait. Baissant ses yeux, sur son corps, il sentait son envie d'elle s'emballer à la vue de ses jambes si fines et si bronzées. Fermant les yeux pour contrôler son enfant terrible, Castle inspira plusieurs fois avant de demander timidement:

-Kate ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi lis-tu dans ma chambre ?

-Parce que je veux que tu dormes

-Je…

-Et , l'interrompit-elle pour tenter de diminuer sa culpabilité qu'elle apercevait dans son regard.

Elle savait très bien que sa fatigue était surement due à ses insomnies. Le regard qui lui avait lancé plus tard sur son lit lui avait brisé le coeur. Il avait besoin d'elle mais n'osait pas demander. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir , cette dernière semaine , elle avait été distante avec lui…..elle tentait simplement de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Depuis les révélations de son père au sujet de David, elle ne savait plus comment agir avec Rick. Elle culpabilisait de passer du temps avec lui, d'avoir des sentiments pour lui , alors que son fiancé attendait patiemment son retour chez elle.

Elle avait rompu….elle le savait….mais elle ne pouvait pas chasser cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en pensant à David. Alors….elle avait gardé ces distances avec Castle…..elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le genre de relation qu'elle désirait avec lui tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait la paix avec elle-même…et tant qu'il serait aussi brisé.

Seulement ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'éloigner. Il semblait apeuré rien qu'à l'idée de dormir. Il avait besoin d'elle…..de sa présence et elle allait rester.

Ne souhaitant pas le brusquer en lui parlant de ces cauchemars, elle préféra lui sourire et lui avouer :

-Et, il me manque mon bain moussant et le dernier livre de mon auteur préféré…..alors à défaut de l'avoir sur papier …

-Tu la dans ton lit, termina-t-il en souriant à sa réplique

-Exactement

-Tu sais…..en me révélant de telles choses , je n'ai pas très envie de dormir, ajouta-t-il en étant pas dupe sur ses réelles intentions.

Ouvrant son livre, elle sourit à sa remarque tout en prenant son verre de vin. Cette dernière semaine avec lui avait été difficile pour elle. Son coeur la poussait à se rapprocher de Rick, de profiter de cet intermède à Venice pour commencer leurs vies à trois….mais elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à ressentir de tels sentiments pour un autre homme…quand son fiancé l'attendait.

Elle s'était donc plongée dans l'enquête tête baissée en priorisant les activités avec Lily afin d'éviter au maximum les moments seul à seul avec Rick. Mais ce soir….ce soir, elle se sentait coupable de pousser loin en le voyant aussi troubler et triste dans son lit.

Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas ses cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir mais à son regard, son hésitation , elle comprit qu'elle avait tort.

Sentant que Rick ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle lui murmura :

-Castle, c'est toujours aussi flippant

-J'y peux rien….c'est comme instinctif …

-Hum

-Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes ? sourit-il en se positionnant sur le flanc afin de l'admirer sans retenue

-Depuis deux ou trois ans…..que veux-tu je vieillis

-j'aime…..beaucoup, avoua-t-il en la voyant reporter ses yeux sur lui

-Merci

-Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu les porter avant ?

-Ce sont des lunettes pour la lecture…..et la nuit. Je ne les porte que très rarement.

-C'est dommage….ça te donne un côté très sexy, sourit-il en la contemplant amoureusement.

Fermant son livre, elle le déposa près de son verre de vin, et s'allongea de la même manière que lui. Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ose lui demander :

-Tu veux me raconter tes cauchemars ?

-Non

-Ok, soupira-t-elle en ne sachant pas comment régler le problème s'ils n'en discutaient pas

-Tu veux me parler de David ?

-David ? pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas…..j'ai l'impression qu'il te manque….cette semaine a été …..bizarre.

-Castle

-Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on peut en discuter.

Soupirant, elle se plaça sur son dos en se frottant le visage. Elle s'apercevait bien de son manège ,il tentait de l'aiguiller dans une autre conversation afin de ne pas s'épancher sur ses problèmes. Seulement parler de David était dangereux pour elle…car elle devrait révéler la nature exacte de ses questionnements sur eux.

-Mais je peux aussi te laisser lire ton bouquin et….

-David n'est pas le seul problème que je devrais résoudre à mon retour sur New-York, avoua-t-elle en espérant elle aussi aiguiller la conversation dans un autre sens.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh ben….en premier lieu, j'ai démissionné…..il va falloir que je trouve un emploi

-Je suis sûr que tu peux revenir en tant que Capitaine au douzième

-Non. Mon départ a été plus qu'expéditif et sans préavis…..je peux faire une croix sur une carrière de flic désormais

-Oh, soupira-t-il embêté

-Hum….

Fermant les yeux, elle passa son bras sur son visage pour tenter de cacher les émotions qui l'envahissaient. A plat dos sur le lit, elle gémit en avouant :

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie…..la dernière fois que j'ai été au chômage , j'avais quinze ans…et maintenant je suis mère célibataire, sans emploi et une carrière en ruine…..je ne peux même pas postuler pour un poste de vigile dans un centre commercial.

-C'est dommage , tu serais super sur un gyropode

Retirant sa main de son visage, elle le dévisagea en le fusillant du regard

-Euh…..j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabondée, avoua-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre

-Tu n'es pas croyable

-Beckett…..écoute…..tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite. Tu peux aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir…ou reprendre tes études…..ou….

-Castle, tu l'as peut-être oublié mais j'ai une fille à élever et à nourrir

-Non, mais…..

-Et puis qu'est-ce que je faire si je n'ai pas de boulot ? Trainer au lit tous les matins en attendant que le téléphone veuille bien sonner ? Quel genre de vie se serait ?

-La mienne, répondit-il en baissant les yeux honteusement

-Désolée, chuchota-t-elle en souriant face à sa mine défaite

Toujours tête basse, il tentait de trouver les mots pour expliquer ses intentions. Alors fébrilement, il murmura :

-Je suis là maintenant…je vais t'aider…..vous aider.

-Castle, râla-t-elle devant l'implication de ses mots

-Ce que je veux dire…..c'est que tu t'ai battu seule pendant sept ans pour élever notre fille au détriment de ta propre vie…..laisse-moi prendre en charge les sept prochaines années. Je veux être là pour vous deux…disons que c'est simplement un juste retour des choses.

\- Si je te parle de mes problèmes , ce n'est pas pour faire la manche

\- Je le sais...je sais que tu es le genre de femmes à manger des coquillettes plutôt que de demander de l'aide...mais...Kate, on a une fille ensemble et...

\- Lily est ta fille , moi , je suis...

\- La mère de mon enfant...ma meilleure amie.

La femme que j'aime, pensa-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Soupirant fortement, Beckett se laissa choir sur son côté du lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ses mots la touchaient profondément …réellement mais elle était une femme indépendante…..elle l'avait toujours été alors devoir demander de l'aide était très difficile pour elle.

Sentant ses hésitations, Castle chuchota :

-Tu as le temps de penser à tout ça…..après tout on est ici encore pour un moment….alors juste…..penses-y.

-Hum, acquiesça-t-elle en grimaçant les yeux clos.

La voyant perdue dans ses pensées, il se tourna lui aussi sur le dos et observa pendant quelques minutes le plafond. Les interrogations, les craintes de Kate le tourmentaient. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il la laisserait elle ou Lily dans le besoin ?

Cherchant une solution pour l'aider sans qu'elle ne le sache, il sortit de ses rêveries par la voix de Kate:

-Rick

-Hum

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars

Toujours les yeux clos, il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était trop dur…mais elle venait de lui ouvrir une partie de son coeur et il se devait de faire de même. Parler avec Kate avait toujours été simple…..mais…le sujet Alexis…était difficile pour Castle.

Sentant ses hésitations , Beckett lui confiée :

-Moi c'est ma mère…..dans cette ruelle

-Kate

-Je vois aussi très clairement Raglan anéantir mon père avec ses mots…je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier son cri devant la maison…j'avais l'impression qu'on le démembrait de part en part. Je…., fit-elle la voix chargée d'émotions en le voyant ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Je…..

-Oui?

-J'arrive aussi à voir ce mot que tu m'avais laissé

-Kate, je….

-Je sais que ce n'est pas comparable avec la mort d'Alexis…de son enfant…mais….cette douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai vu ta penderie vide…..fut la même que celle que j'ai ressenti au décès de ma mère.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il les yeux en larmes en prenant en compte l'ampleur de dégâts qu'il avait fait subir à son coeur.

-Je le sais….je le sais, Rick .

Déglutissant, elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller pour reprendre contenance . Avouer sa douleur n'était pas chose facile pour elle. Elle ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de le culpabiliser encore un peu plus mais simplement pour lui montrer la voie ….fatiguée, elle aussi, Kate ferma les yeux quand elle l'entendit chuchoter :

-Alexis….quand je ferme les yeux…je vois Alexis..…je la vois dans la camionnette…..je vois les gars, Lanie…..et toi…..et j'entends encore tes mots….

-Rick, déglutit-elle douloureusement

-Depuis quelques jours, mes cauchemars reviennent avec plus de force, avoua-t-il le coeur lourd

-Je croyais que tes cauchemars s'étaient estompés ?

-Hum…..mais depuis une semaine, ils sont revenus…et…et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux en imaginant encore et encore le corps inerte de ma citrouille dans cette camionnette, chuchota Rick, la gorge noué en se frottant le visage.

Fermant les yeux une demi-seconde, Kate pouvait encore l'entendre lui demander : « Est-ce que c'est ma fille ? …est-ce que c'est ma petite fille dans cette camionnette? ». Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna sur le flanc et lui suggéra :

-Je…..tu devrais peut-être dormir avec Lily, la dernière fois , ça a fonctionné.

-C'est ton parfum sur notre fille qui a atténué mes rêves, rectifia-t-il avec la voix d'un petit enfant apeuré…Et ….je ne sais pas pourquoi cette odeur de cerise m'apaise autant….mais ça a fonctionné.

-On devrait asperger un peu plus ton oreiller dans ce cas, proposa Beckett légèrement gênée par tout ce qu'impliquait cette phrase.

Ou tu pourrais rester pour toujours prêt de moi, pensa Rick le coeur en berne. Sentant ses émotions arrivées avec plus de virulence, il respira à plein poumons pour garder ses peurs pour lui.

\- Castle ? murmura Kate qui se sentait démuni devant sa tristesse.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer ….tu as raison..…

-Je vais aller le chercher, proposa-t-elle en commençant à se lever

-Kate ?

-Oui ?

-je…tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverais à ne plus avoir mal quand je respire ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Que ce trou noir qui m'aspire à chaque respiration s'arrêtera ?

-...

-J'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrache à chaque nouveau cauchemar…que je n'arriverais pas à survivre à un nouveau rêve…..elle me manque tellement…..ma petite fille me manque tellement, avoua-t-il désormais en pleurs.

Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, Kate s'approcha de lui le coeur lourd et le prit dans ses bras. Rick semblait si faible et démuni , qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'enlacer tendrement contre elle. La tête sur sa poitrine, ses jambes enlacées aux siennes, Castle pleurait à la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin de laisser aller son chagrin…..il avait besoin de pleurer sa fille.

Sa poitrine le brûlait, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse, ses pleurs redoublaient et finalement on aurait dit un petit enfant qui pleurait …l'homme si fort et confiant qu'elle connaissait sombrait peu à peu dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, il murmurait avec désespoir :

-Elle avait tellement à vivre….ce n'est pas juste, Kate…..ce n'était qu'une enfant….ce n'est pas juste...

-Je sais, déglutit-elle en pleurs elle aussi, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux .

-Je veux mon bébé….je veux mon bébé…..je veux qu'on me rende ma citrouille …

Pendant plus d'une heure, Rick laissa ses émotions le submerger. Blottis contre le corps de Kate, il ne prenait même pas conscience de la posture qu'ils avaient adoptée…..Kate non plus d'ailleurs. Simplement enlacer l'un contre l'autre, ils pleuraient la perte d'Alexis comme ils auraient dû le faire des années auparavant….: Ensemble.

Quand ses sanglots s'estompèrent, Beckett lui embrassa le cuir chevelu avant de soupirer et de positionner sa tête sur son oreiller. Il s'était endormi…..sur son buste, les mains ancrées à ses hanches. Ses mots, ses craintes…..ses pleurs, résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses larmes et fixa le plafond sans lâcher son étreinte sur son dos.

Comment pouvait-elle l'aider à faire son deuil ? Comment pouvait-elle atténuer sa souffrance ?

Fermant les yeux en réprimant un sanglot, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle comme pour le protéger. Ses doigts caressaient de hauts en bas son dos et de sa main gauche, elle captura le drap dessus pour les couvrir tous les deux. Eteignant la lampe de chevet, elle se laissait bercer par la respiration de Rick sur sa poitrine.

Son odeur l'enivrait et lui serrait le coeur en même temps. Il était brisé et elle ne savait pas comment le réparer. L'embrassant tendrement sur le front, elle huma ses cheveux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration avant de s'endormir contre lui.

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard,_**

Elle s'était levée aux aurores ce matin. Encore blottie contre le corps de Rick , elle avait migré sur son buste. Pendant la nuit, ils avaient inconsciemment changé de position. La tête sur sa poitrine, sa main contre sa hanche opposée et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, Kate humait avec beaucoup de tendresse l'odeur de menthe poivrée de Rick.

Caressant inconsciemment le haut de son buste, elle se laissa bercer pendant quelques minutes dans cette étreinte qui lui bouleversait les sens et le coeur. La nuit dernière avait été rude pour tous les deux mais ils avaient réussi à passer ces dernières heures sans cauchemar.

Inspirant calmement plusieurs fois, Kate déposa un léger baiser sur la poitrine de Castle avant de se lever sans faire de bruit. Etre si prêt de lui sans pouvoir le caresser , l'embrasser étaient au dessus de ces forces ce matin.

Un peignoir dans la main , elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble…toute la nuit…..et elle se sentait nerveuse sur les répercussions que cela induiraient….ou plutôt les non-répercussions….que se passerait-il si Rick n'en parlait pas ? ….

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait autant troubler , mais retrouver ses bras, son odeur, ses étreintes avaient été un havre de paix pour elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réitérer cette nuit encore et encore…..mais comment demander à son ex petit-ami , vouloir encore des nuits amicales simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour une relation ?

Tout ceci était absurde, pensa-t-elle en se servant son thé dans sa tasse. Elle était une grande fille….elle pourrait très bien remonter en haut et leur donner un coup de feu….elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais que se passerait-il ensuite ? comment Lily le prendrait-elle ? Castle serait-il prêt pour une nouvelle relation ? D'ailleurs , elle ne savait même pas quelle vie amoureuse il avait eu depuis. Avait-il rencontrer d'autres personnes ? Une jalousie sans non l'envahit à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse alors qu'elle s'était fiancée ?

Tapant nerveusement avec ses doigts sur l'ilot central, elle pouvait entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie à cet instant "Girl ! Monte ses fichus escaliers et saute sur writer-boy!"

Du sexe...elle en avait réellement envie...mais pas seulement une seule nuit...un seul matin...non , elle voulait plus...elle voulait tout. Des images de leurs anciennes étreintes lui revenaient en tête, et elle rougit en repensant à l'intensité de leurs ébats. Seulement le sexe aussi génial qu'il pouvait l'être avec Castle ne résoudrait pas tous les problèmes.

Soupirant, elle s'énervait contre elle-même quand elle aperçut la silhouette de Rick arriver dans la cuisine. Vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux en bataille et pied nus, il était tout simplement à croquer. Se mordant la lèvre , elle lui tendit en souriant son café tout en le saluant :

-Hey

-Hey….je…merci

-de rien….j'allais faire du bacon et des oeufs brouillés

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda-t-il timidement

-Non….installes-toi et laisse-moi faire, répondit-elle en posant sa tasse de thé avant de commencer à faire cuire le lard et les oeufs.

Remuant doucement son café, Castle cherchait les mots pour s'excuser de sa conduite de la veille. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à ce point-là. A cause de lui , il avait gâché sa soirée et l'avait obligé à le consoler.

Il ne se souvenait pas quand Kate avait quitté sa chambre…..il avait dû s'endormir contre elle hier soir…..et là aussi, il allait devoir s'excuser pour l'avoir prise pour un matelas.

Honteusement, la tête basse, il déclara en se raclant la gorge :

-A propos de la nuit dernière , …..je suis désolé.

A ses mots , elle se figea sur place. Le regard sur lui , elle tentait de comprendre ses excuses quand il lui murmura :

-Désolé aussi de m'être endormi

-Tu as dormi toute la nuit…ça ta fait du bien.

-Je…..comment le sais-tu ? chuchota-t-il en relevant le regard pour tomber sur ses yeux de jade

-Je sais que la nuit n'était pas de plus mémorables mais tu pourrais au moins te rappeler avec qui tu dors Castle.

Avec cette boutade , elle espérait alléger quelque peu l'ambiance. Elle comprenait son malaise de ce matin mais ses excuses étaient injustifiées. Elle avait aimé être là pour lui….et elle en avait assez de s'être barrière qu'elle avait créé entre eux. Ils méritaient de pouvoir avancer...

-Je…..on n'a dormi ensemble ? répéta-t-il stupéfait.

Elle ne s'était pas envolée dès qu'il s'était endormi ? Elle était restée près de lui ? toute la nuit ?

-Hum…..et je dois dire que tu ronfles toujours autant

-Je ne ronfle pas

-Si….mais je suis contente….car ce bruit d'ours des cavernes m'avait manqué, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette pleine. Tu devrais manger.

-Je….oui….merci, balbutia-t-il toujours étonné par ses mots.

Dans le silence du matin , ils déjeunaient tranquillement en se regardant avec une intensité telle qu'ils auraient pu éclairer toute la ville de Venice. Ni tenant plus, Rick se leva pour débarrasser la table et déclara en souriant :

-Je suis déçu….je viens de passer la nuit avec toi et je ne m'en souviens pas

-Tu n'as rien loupé , rit-elle devant sa déception. On a simplement dormi.

-Heureusement ! Il manquerait plus que j'oublie une nuit de sexe !

\- ça c'est impossible

\- C'est vrai...tu es une véritable tigresse...je ne peux pas l'oublier

-Idiot! répliqua-t-elle tout sourire en lui lançant le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Rick évita la serviette de justesse en rigolant.

-Tu visais mieux à une époque

\- Je suis plus douée avec Glock!

Se retournant pour prendre la serviette et la ranger, Castle découvrit les éléphants que Kate avait sur son bureau au poste. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna et lui déclara :

-J'adore ces éléphants

-Ah bon ? sourit-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé à la main

-Hum….ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, quand on pourchassait les méchants

-Oh, je pensais que ça te rappelait la paperasse, le taquina Kate

-Non, ça tu vois c'est comme cette nuit, je l'ai oublié.

Se mordant à la lèvre à sa boutade, Kate le contempla admirer les éléphants pendant plusieurs secondes avant de l'entendre lui dire:

-Ils ont une valeur sentimentale pour toi, enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

-Ils en ont une, acquiesça-t-elle

-Alors pourquoi les avoir posés à la cuisine ? fit-il intriguer

-Eh bien, je rangeais mes affaires quand Lily est tombée dessus. Je lui ai expliqué l'histoire de ces éléphants et je ne sais pas…..elle les a pris avec elle…..elle a dû les déposer ici. Je vais les ranger, assura-t-elle en tendant la main alors qu'il observait toujours les mammifères.

-C'est quoi l'histoire?

-Quoi ?

-L'histoire de ces éléphants ?

-Oh…..ils appartenaient à ma mère. Ils étaient sur son bureau et quand elle est morte, avoua-t-elle péniblement. Je les ai récupéré et j'ai fait comme elle, je les ai installé sur mon bureau.

-….

-Elle disait toujours qu'ils étaient comme une famille….tout comme nous. Moi, ma mère, mon père, ils étaient une famille.

Le voyant observer de plus près ces éléphants , Kate sourit en pensant que l'histoire lui plaisait. Déposant sa tasse de thé, elle ajouta :

-Tu vas rire, mais Lily pense qu'on est comme eux. Le premier de la bande c'est toi.

Le voyant dorénavant froncer les sourcils en forçant sur les éléphants, Kate prit peur de l'avoir effrayé avec ces révélations. Ils ne souhaitaient peut-être pas être une famille…..Elle avait tenté une approche pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments mais à sa réaction , elle se sentit stupide. S'apercevant qu'il forçait encore plus dessus, elle murmura :

-Castle, je….

-Une famille, Kate ! la coupa-t-il en s'acharnant dessus avec force

-Quoi ?

-Dans l'agenda de ta mère, elle a noté au jour de sa mort « D..Me…..avec famille »

-Diné, moi, avec la famille, elle annotait tout ces papiers. Elle allait nous rejoindre au restaurant pour diner avec arrête tu vas les casser

-Oui mais, les lettres étaient proches, se souvient Rick en se stoppant pour la regarder intensément. Et si le « Me » signifiait autre chose ?

Fronçant les sourcils quelques secondes pour tenter de comprendre le fil de ses pensées, Kate chuchota estomaquer:

-Lieutenant Montgomery

-Oui et « E » enregistrement. L'enregistrement de Montgomery

-Tu crois que c'est Montgomery qui a fait la cassette ?

-Oui, je le crois. Et je crois aussi que l'enregistrement se trouve avec la famille. « D…Me..avec famille », répéta-t-il en levant les éléphants en l'air. Et ces éléphants étaient une famille selon ta mère.

-Castle, s'écria-t-elle en comprenant son intention.

-Désolé.

Et sans un autre mot, il lança à terre les éléphants qui s'éparpillèrent au sol en laissant juste derrière eux…une cassette audio.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous intriguer. ça y est , on a avancé ! ils on trouvé l'enregistrement...le retour sur NY va arriver.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

Assise dans leur voiture de location qui les ramenait vers New-York, Kate se laissait bercer au fil des kilomètres. Les deux derniers jours avaient été une course folle contre le temps. Depuis la découverte de la cassette audio , tout s'était accéléré pour eux.

Jackson Hunt avait fait jouer de ses relations au sein de la CIA pour leur apporter leur aide. Une équipe était venue pour récupérer la bande audio qui incriminait le sénateur Bracken, et avait par la même occasion, organisé le départ de toute la famille Castle-Beckett vers Washington DC dès le soir même.

Après l'authentification de la preuve, Beckett avait tenter de négocier l'arrestation du sénateur qui se trouvait actuellement en meeting à DC. Mais le fait qu'elle soit sans emploi actuellement ne jouait pas en sa faveur. On lui avait expliqué que pour des raisons de légalité , son arrestation ne pourrait pas être prise en compte sans accréditation de service de police, et par conséquent, risquerait de jouer en leur défaveur pour non-conformité . Démunie et abattue de devoir laisser une autre personne terminer l'enquête de sa vie, elle avait acquiescé, et attendait dorénavant des nouvelles du FBI pour finir toute cette affaire.

Arpentant de long en large sa chambre d'hôtel à DC, sous les yeux inquiets de Lily, Kate tentait de contenir ses émotions.

Une main sur son front, l'autre sur son ventre, elle sentait la nausée la parcourir de part en part. Elle allait d'ici quelques heures assister à l'arrestation du meurtrier de sa mère…..toute cette histoire était terminée…..Elle et Castle lui avaient rendu justice..après plus de dix neuf ans.

L'enregistrement de la cassette tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle pouvait encore se revoir, debout dans le salon de leur maison à Venice, avec Castle à ses côtés.

 _Flashback_

- _« Raglan , fermez la porte, avait ordonné un homme_  
 _-Vous avez du culot de venir ici »_

 _-C'est.._  
 _-Le sénateur Bracken, quand il était encore assistant du procureur, assura Rick, en la voyant trembler près de lui._

 _-« Nous voulons simplement nous assurer que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes", déclara ensuite leur ancien capitaine_

 _-ça, c'est Montgomery, déglutit Kate fébrilement_

 _-« Vous nous demandez beaucoup de fric , Bracken. On veut des garanties_  
 _-Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous aie pas coffrés tous les trois pour votre histoire d'extorsion à la mafia !_  
 _-Oh, du calme, tenta de temporiser Montgomery_  
 _-Vous voulez des garanties ? les voilà ! Je vous garantis que je pourrais très facilement faire plonger les flics qui ont tué Bob Armen, comme je l'ai fait en épinglant Pulgatti pour ce meurtre ! »_

 _-Castle….on y est_  
 _-Oui, Bracken vient d'admettre de les avoir fait chanter._

 _-Pulgatti sait qu'il a été piégé, si jamais quelqu'un creuse la question.._  
 _-Je me chargerai de lui, l'interrompit Bracken._  
 _-Vous ? Comment ?_  
 _-je connais des gens, Roy…des gens dangereux …si quelqu'un s'y intéresse de trop près, comme cette garce d'avocate, Johanna Beckett , je la ferai tuer…J'ai déjà fait tuer des gens, avoua-t-il sans remord »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

A partir de cet instant tout s'était enchaîné…et désormais, Beckett arpentait cette chambre d'hôtel en attendant les ordres du FBI, qui avait pris le relais de la CIA.

-Maman, tu vas bien ? demanda Lily inquiète par tout ce remue-ménage depuis sa soirée pyjama  
-Oui, oui , mon coeur…..j'attends simplement papa.  
-Maman ?  
-Hum, gémit-elle, toujours en traversant la chambre, totalement paniquée.  
-Papa m'a dit qu'on allait rentrer à la maison. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle soucieusement

S'arrêtant dans ses enjambées, Kate déglutit de culpabilité. Avec tout ceci , elle n'avait eu guère le temps de tout expliquer à sa fille.  
Quand Lily était revenue, elle avait trouvé sa mère en pleurs en train de faire leurs valises, et quelques heures plus tard, une équipe de la CIA les avaient emmenés tous les trois à bord d'un avion .

Comment avait-elle pu négliger sa fille à ce point-là ? Soupirant, la gorge nouée, elle se retourna pour trouver la prunelle de ses yeux, assise gentiment sur son lit, un livre à la main et le regard inquiet.

-Hey….je suis désolée, chérie, murmura Kate qui grimpa sur le matelas pour enlacer sa fille contre elle.

Humant l'odeur réconfortante de sa mère, Lily enfouit son visage dans son cou, et lui chuchota :

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je n'ai pas été là pour toi ces deux derniers jours  
-C'est pas grave….Papa m'a expliqué…..tu ne peux pas être de partout…il m'a dit que ça ne voulait pas dire que tu ne pensais pas à moi  
-C'est vrai ? sourit Kate devant la prévenance de Rick envers elle et Lily  
-Hum…..il m'a dit que tu avais attrapé le méchant qui avait fait du mal à mamie  
-Oh  
-Et qu'on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison maintenant….alors c'est vrai ?  
-Oui, chérie…Marraine va arriver dans quelques minutes et elle te ramènera avec oncle Javier à New-York chez papi.

Dès que le FBI avait donné son feu vert pour l'arrestation du sénateur , Kate et Castle avait convenu d'éloigner Lily de Washington DC. Beckett avait donc joint Lanie, et après plus d'une heure de conversation téléphonique, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que la petite voyage avec elle et Javier le jour J.

-Et toi ? s'inquiéta soudain la petite  
-Moi? Je vais devoir rester encore une journée ici, mais dès demain matin, je serai avec toi chez papi. Tu te souviens, marraine et oncle Javi t'emmènent chez lui cette après-midi?  
\- Oui….alors demain matin, tu seras là. Promis ?  
-Promis….tout est fini, Lily…..on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison, mon coeur.

Blotties l'une contre l'autre, Kate caressait les cheveux de sa fille alors que cette dernière s'amusait avec le bracelet que sa mère avait au poignet.  
Plus tôt dans la matinée, Rick avait expliqué à sa fille qu'il devait rester avec sa maman encore une journée de plus, mais que Lanie et Javier s'occuperaient d'elle aujourd'hui.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver sa marraine, ses oncles et ses grand-parents, Lily commençait désormais à appréhender son retour à la maison. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu désormais. Ces deux derniers mois loin de tout avaient été très durs, mais en même temps extraordinaires…elle avait eu ses deux parents avec elle…..tous les jours ….et maintenant elle craignait de perdre les liens qu'elle avait réussi à construire avec son père.

Elle avait peur que cet petit intermède à Venice ne soit qu'une parenthèse dans leur vie familiale...et que son père ne l'abandonne ensuite.

Toujours soucieuse dans les bras de sa mère, elle se laissait bercer par la douce respiration de Kate, quand elle entendit sa mère lui chuchoter:

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, chérie ?

Quand Lily restait comme ceci, câline sans dire un mot….Kate savait par expérience que quelque chose clochait.

-Rien, mentit sa fille, le coeur lourd, en tentant de calmer ses peurs  
-Lily…..une maman sait quand ça ne va pas , assura Kate qui sentait bien que sa fille était sur la réserve.  
-Une maman peut avoir tort aussi , grogna la petite, qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Kate.

Et si son père s'éloignait d'elle parce que sa mère ne le voulait pas à leurs côtés ? Ou parce que sa mère décide de finalement d'épouser David à leur retour ?

-Hum….mais c'est tellement rare, que personne ne pense que ça puisse arriver. Une maman a toujours raison...toujours, sourit tendrement Kate.  
-N'importe quoi, bougonna Lily, alors que Beckett lui relevait doucement le menton pour ancrer son regard sur elle.

Ses immenses yeux bleus, lui coupaient le souffle à chaque fois. Sa fille était magnifique…..Souriant à son petit trésor, Beckett lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui murmura :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'embête mais je te promets que je serai présente pour le petit-déjeuner chez papi demain matin.  
-C'est pas ça, soupira la petite  
-C'est quoi alors ?  
-Papa…papa sera là demain matin, pour le petit déjeuner chez papi ? demanda-t-elle enfin craintivement en espérant de toutes ces forces une réponse positive.

Et voilà, on y était , pensa Kate. Toutes ses craintes sur son retour refaisaient surface comme un boomerang. Comment allaient-ils gérer la garde de la petite ? Pourrait-elle trouver un emploi rapidement ? Comment allait-elle faire face à David ? Lily préférerait-elle vivre avec Rick plutôt qu'avec elle ?

Kate était heureuse et soulagée que cette épée de Damoclès soit enfin levée et qu'elle puisse rendre justice à sa mère. Mais l'arrestation de Bracken rimait avec le retour à New-York et le début des interrogations. Elle allait devoir faire face à toutes ses craintes…et la première d'entre elle était : Lily.

Embrassant tendrement le front de sa fille, elle lui confia en espérant que ça suffise pour le moment :

-Non. Papa va rentrer chez lui…..avec ta grand-mère  
-Je ne le verrai plus alors ? fit Lily, aux bords des larmes, qui était certaine que dès leur retour sur New-York son père s'éloignerait…il pourrait même s'évanouir dans la nature encore une fois? A cette idée son coeur se serra un peu plus .  
-Bien sûr que si….c'est ton papa….tu le verras quand bon te semble.  
-Pour David c'était pareil et je le vois plus, rétorqua Lily, énervée en pensant que sa mère lui mentait  
-Chérie, ton père restera toujours ton père. David était simplement...simplement mon amoureux. Ecoute,soupira-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, je sais que c'est compliqué. Mais cette histoire avec ton père n'a rien avoir avec celle avec David. Tu pourras voir ton père quand bon te semblera, tu pourras même dormir au loft quand tu le souhaiteras et je suis sûre que ton père viendra régulièrement à la maison . Il adore s'imposer, tu le sais bien ? sourit-elle pour alléger l'ambiance  
-Mais on vivra pas ensemble , siffla-t-elle, énervée contre sa mère, en ayant l'impression qu'elle l'éloignait de Castle intentionnellement  
-Non, je….  
-Pourquoi ? On était bien à Venice, non ? Toi, moi et Papa...Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas vivre tous les trois ensemble ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir mon papa et ma maman ensemble ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait l'aimer si ce n'est pas pour le revoir!  
-Lily, soupira Kate, embêtée, en voyant sa fille désormais contrariée et en pleurs devant elle.

Alors qu'elle allait tenter de s'expliquer une nouvelle fois, sa fille sortit de son étreinte en la fusillant du regard. Jamais encore, elle n'avait porté un tel regard à son encontre.  
Quand à Lily, elle ne voulait pas vivre loin de son père. Elle l'aimait …et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ce qu'ils avaient démarré à s'était bien passé, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Pourquoi sa mère ou son père refusait ce qui lui semblait évident ?

Séchant ses larmes pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse à sa mère, elle lui marmonna avec rancoeur :

-Quand tu dis que tout ira bien tant qu'on sera toutes les deux, tu as tort  
-Je…., fit, sous le choc, Kate qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel combat avec sa fille.  
-Je ne veux pas être que toutes les deux ! On sera bien tant qu'on sera tous les trois !  
-Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois blessée ou énervée, mais tu n'as pas à …..

Avant que Kate n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser Rick arriver auprès de Lanie et de Javier.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une tornade brune envahit la pièce et souleva Kate en une fraction seconde. L'ambiance si tendue fut changée par un élan de surprise et de joie surprenant Kate et Lily par la même occasion.

-Sweety !  
-Hey! Lanie, la salua, toujours contrariée, Beckett sans lâcher des yeux sa fille qui séchait ses larmes.  
-Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Rick qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

Debout face à la porte, il observait sa fille puis Kate tour à tour, alors que Javier s'approchait de la petite pour la serrer dans ses bras:

-Hey, princesse! Tu nous a manqué  
-Tu m'a manqué aussi, tonton, chuchota la petite, en prenant dans ses bras son oncle.

Faisant signe de la tête à Castle de laisser tomber ses interrogations pour le moment, Kate lâcha l'étreinte de Lanie, qui la contemplait tout sourire:

-Regarde-toi…..tu es magnifique….et quel bronzage!  
-T'es mal non plus, Lanie, sourit Beckett, devant les yeux rougis de sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se contemplaient tendrement, en sentant un lot d'émotion les envahir. Son départ avait tellement été précipité et ces deux derniers mois tellement chargés, que Kate ne s'était pas aperçue à quelle point son amie lui avait manqué. Totalement émue, elle la prit une nouvelle fois dans ces bras , en lui murmurant :

-Tu m'as manquée  
-Toi aussi, Honey…..toi aussi.

Avoir le réconfort de son amie consola quelque peu Beckett. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu une telle altercation avec sa fille. Elle comprenait tout à fait sa tristesse, mais la colère qui animait sa fille la surprenait énormément.

Enlacées l'une contre l'autre, c'est le raclement de gorge d'Esposito derrière elles qui les fit lâcher leur étreinte. Arquant un sourcil vers son amie, le latino lui sourit et lui déclara :

-Je ne pensais pas te le demander un jour, mais je voudrais bien un câlin moi aussi!

A la remarque de Javier, tout le monde se mit à rire joyeusement, et Kate vint enlacer son ami sans rechigner alors que Lanie se précipitait pour prendre dans les bras sa filleule.

-Comme tu as grandi!  
-J'ai eu sept ans , il y a plus d'une semaine, assura Lily, toujours le coeur lourd, en observant son père du coin de l'oeil  
-Je le sais, jeune fille…..et j'ai prévu une séance shopping avec ma filleule préféré dès notre retour.  
-Je suis ta seule filleule, rétorqua la petite en fronçant les sourcils devant l'enthousiasme de sa marraine  
-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Lanie ce qui lui valut tous les regards dans sa direction  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as atteint l'âge de raison! Tu vas être aussi intelligente et aussi…ennuyeuse que ta mère désormais.  
-Hey ! s'écrièrent outrées, les deux Beckett sous les yeux attendris de Javier et de Rick.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué ça aussi ! rit Lanie en voyant Kate et Lily faire exactement la même la moue.

Les retrouvailles s'étaient donc faites dans la joie et la bonne humeur pendant plus d'une heure. Seulement, quand l'agent James était venu les informer que l'avion pour Lanie, Javier et Lily décollait dans moins de deux heures et qu'ils devaient se diriger vers l'aéroport, le visage de la petite Castle blêmit.

Sentant son changement soudain de comportement, Rick proposa à Lanie et Javier de les attendre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Après une dernière accolade, Kate, Castle et Lily se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la suite.

Prenant son doudou, son sac à dos , la petite entendit son père demander :

-Pourquoi une aussi belle jeune fille fait une moue pareille?  
-Je ne fais pas la moue, se défendit Lily, alors que sa mère se passait les mains dans les cheveux de frustration face à son entêtement.  
-Non ? Parce que là tu vois…tu as exactement la même tête que ta mère quand elle n'a pas son thé le matin.  
-N'importe quoi

\- N'importe quoi ? s'exclama Rick en prenant un ton outré . Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire n'importe quoi?

\- Oui, tout le temps, soupira tristement Lily en lui tournant le dos pour prendre ses dernières affaires.

S'apercevant que la petite se tenait sur la défensive, Castle regarda Kate quelques secondes et lui chuchota :

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Hésitant à avouer la nature de leur affrontement, Kate se massa la nuque de fatigue et décida d'aborder le problème franchement. Ils étaient deux désormais à l'élever…donc deux à devoir trouver une solution aux problèmes, elle allait simplement devoir s'y habituer

-Non….Lily est contrariée car elle ne veut pas être séparée de toi à notre retour. Elle veut qu'on continue à vivre sous le même toit, avoua Beckett alors que sa fille lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Oh, soupira Rick, en s'approchant de Lily pour lui caresser le bras. Hey….écoute-moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pleurnicha la petite ce qui brisa le coeur de Kate et Rick.  
-Je ne vais pas partir…Jamais. Tu m'entends ?….chérie, chuchota Castle en lui caressant la joue tout en la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Je ne vais pas partir. Je vais simplement retourner près de ta grand-mère, et on pourra se voir quand on le voudra.  
-Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux que tu sois là pour mon petit-déjeuner ou pour faire des cabanes le soir ou pour mon histoire de nuit…..Je veux que tu sois mon papa...alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?demanda-t-elle en espérant avoir une réponse franche et sincère  
-Lily, c'est compliqué, répondit, embêté et peiné Castle alors qu'elle sanglotait doré , viens par là..., tenta-t-il en souhaitant la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle le repoussait.

\- Non

Sentant des larmes arriver, Kate leur tourna le dos quelques secondes en inspirant fortement. Voir la tristesse de sa fille lui brisait le coeur. Elle savait que le retour sur la grande pomme allait être difficile mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déchirure.

-Je suis ta fille…..tu l'as dit…..tu l'as dit devant maman , papi et même gram's et…  
-Et c'est vrai. Tu es ma fille. Ma plus grande fierté…..tu es mon rayon de soleil , Lily Castle…et rien ne changera ça. Tu sais…..tous les papas et les mamans ne vivent pas ensemble…ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas leur enfant…..au contraire.  
-Mais Alexis vivait avec toi. Elle vivait avec toi...pourquoi pas moi ?

A sa remarque, Rick déglutit en sentant la nausée le prendre. Lily pensait qu'il ne la désirait pas près de lui….elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il avait aimé sa citrouille. Le coeur brisé, il déglutit en tentant de garder ses larmes et lui chuchota :

-Chérie, ta soeur vivait avec moi parce que sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle  
-Hum…..et là c'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi.  
-Non….non. Mon Dieu, chérie. Tu es le plus cadeau que la vie m'ait donné après ta soeur. Vous êtes mes deux rayons de soleil…..et je t'aime….tu m'entends ? Je t'aime… Et il est hors de question que je passe une journée sans te voir ou t'appeler. On va trouver un moyen avec maman pour faire ça bien, je te le promets…il faut simplement nous laisser du temps pour trouver le rythme qui conviendra à tout le monde. Je ne partirai pas, Lily…. m'entends? Tu es ma fille...la mienne, assura-t-il la gorge noué en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Baissant le regard au sol, la petite tentait de comprendre les mots de son père. Elle avait tellement aimé avoir son papa et sa maman près d'elle , qu'elle n'envisageait pas le retour à New-York sans eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas choisir, elle les voulait tous les deux ensemble. Soupirant pour réprimer un sanglot, elle vit sa mère s'agenouiller près de son père et lui remonter le visage pour lui murmurer :

-Ecoute-moi. Maman et papa vont devoir rester une journée de plus ici. Mais dès demain, on discutera ensemble de tout ça. On va trouver une solution, assura, les yeux rougis, Kate. …Mais Lily…..on ne peut pas….  
-Vivre ensemble, termina la petite tristement  
-Non…..mais papa pourra toujours te faire le petit déjeuner quand tu dormiras au loft ou t'appeler pour te lire ton histoire de nuit. Papa a raison, on va trouver un moyen de faire ça bien, je te le promets.

Hochant de la tête sans un mot, Lily s'accrocha de Rick et de Kate. Au milieu de ses deux parents, ses mains autour de leur cou, elle ferma les yeux pour humer le doux parfum de sa mère et de son père. Qu'elle se sentait bien entre eux deux….en sécurité et aimée.

\- J'aimais bien vous avoir tout les deux, confia-t-elle la boule au ventre

\- Tu nous aura toujours tout les deux...mais différemment...On est une famille maintenant…..quoi qu'il arrive…..on est une famille comme ces satanés éléphants, murmura Rick en lui caressant les cheveux fébrilement.

XXXXXXX

C'est donc , tous les deux, qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un 4*4 du FBI en écoutant toutes les recommandations de l'agent James. Depuis le départ de Lily, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter et de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. Directement embarqués dans un range rover, ils écoutaient avec attention le superviseur de mission :

-Le sénateur Bracken donne actuellement une conférence de presse auprès d'un journal télévisé. On fera interruption en plein direct.  
-Très bien, concéda Kate  
-Vous serez la personne qui l'arrêtera, sourit l'agent sous ses yeux étonnés.  
-Je peux ? Parce que j'ai démissionné et je n'ai plus vraiment l'autorité pour….  
-Disons que vous êtes un agent assermenté pour l'occasion, la coupa James. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire va vous mettre sous les yeux des projecteurs. Votre carrière est loin d'être fini Capitaine Beckett.

Étonnée et sous le choc de ces révélations, Kate hocha simplement de la tête en tentant de comprendre la portée des mots de son interlocuteur. Assis à ses côtés, Castle souriait fièrement mais le coeur encore lourd en pensant à sa fille.

XXXXXXXX

Les jambes tremblantes, le regard déterminé et le coeur tambourinant à vive allure, Kate faisait ses premiers pas dans le hall de l'hôtel pris en otage pour la déclaration de presse du sénateur.  
Entourée de plusieurs agents et de Rick juste derrière elle, elle faisait ses premiers pas dans le salon privé quand elle entendit les premiers mots de la journaliste :

-Sénateur pourquoi voulez-vous être président?  
-Oh, c'est simple Linda…..j'en ai assez de tous ces accords, de la corruption en coulisses, et j'aspire à rétablir un peu d'autorité dans ce beau pays . Les états-Unis méritent un dirigeant qui ne va pas…..qui ne va pas….., balbutia le sénateur à s'apercevant les premiers de Beckett dans le salon.

Comment pouvait-elle être ici? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas entrain de pourrir dans le caniveau? La gorge noué, il tenta de reprendre contenance avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas venue seule.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, Kate s'avança sans ciller, malgré la horde de journalistes qui photographiaient chacun de ses pas.

-Sénateur? demanda la journaliste, qui ne s'était pas aperçue de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.  
-Je….dois interrompre cette interview, déglutit-il, en se levant pour tomber sur les yeux hargneux de Kate. Vous…..vous ne pouvez pas être là.Vous ne pouvez pas...  
-J'ai trouvé l'enregistrement, siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en regardant l'homme qui avait hanté sa vie pendant plus de dix neuf ans et cinq mois.

A son regard blême , elle comprit que ses mots avaient eu leur effet. Toute la peur qui l'avait envahie avant de rentrer dans cet hôtel s'était évaporée pour laisser place à un sentiment de fierté énorme. Elle avait réussit...ils avaient réussit.

Toujours, sans le lâcher du regard, elle lui déclara alors que toutes les caméras étaient désormais centrées sur elle :

-J'ai trouvé la cassette…c'est terminé.  
-Non  
-Sénateur Bracken , vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour conspiration, fraude….et …..pour le meurtre de ma mère Johanna Beckett, déclara, la voix chargée d'émotions, Kate.

La fusillant du regard, il observa les objectifs qui flashaient dans tous les sens avant de lui murmurer:

-Ce n'est pas fini.  
-Tournez-vous s'il-vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle en prenant les menottes en mains.

Après un dernier regard, il se retourna et Kate put relâcher la respiration qu'elle avait bloquée depuis qu'elle lui avait lu ses droits. Inspirant calmement pour reprendre contenance, elle lui passa les menottes aux poignets alors que l'équipe du FBI arrivait pour terminer l'arrestation.

XXXXXX

Après l'arrestation, Kate avait dû signer quelques papiers. Fatiguée par cette journée haute en émotions, elle n'avait pas rechigné quand Rick lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre le volant.  
Ils étaient à trois heures de voiture de New-York. Castle lui avait suggéré de prendre l'avion pour le retour, mais Beckett avait préféré la voiture.

En vérité, elle avait juste besoin de temps. De temps pour faire face à sa famille, à David…..à Lily…de temps pour faire face à la réalité.  
En trois jours, sa vie avait pris un virage à 180 degrés, et elle avait juste besoin de calme avant la prochaine tempête.

C'est donc assise, sur le siège passager de la voiture de location, la tête sur la vitre qu'elle se laissait bercer par les kilomètres. Ils avaient convenu d'un comme un accord de ne pas mettre l'autoradio qui ressassait sans cesse l'arrestation de l'ex candidat à la présidence.

Ereintée mais soulagée , elle soupira en retirant son blouson au bout d'une heure de route, et murmura sur un ton lasse à Rick:

-Ces derniers jours ont été….  
-Je sais, la coupa-t-il en la voyant en proie avec ses émotions.

Il se doutait bien de la bataille qui devait faire rage dan son coeur en cet instant. Entre les mots de Lily, l'arrestation de Bracken et leur retour sur New-York, elle n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit….et il envisageait bien de lui laisser les deux dernières heures avant leur retour pour décompresser.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. il souhaitait simplement lui laisser le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin…mais les paroles de sa fille hantaient sa mémoire, et Castle se doutait bien que tôt ou tard ils devraient discuter de Lily.

-Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit….mais merci , Rick…..vraiment, merci...,murmura Kate sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Elle est fière de toi….Où qu'elle soit…..elle est fière, assura-t-il en la regardant quelques secondes  
-Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi, avoua Beckett tendrement  
-Si…..tu aurais juste pris plus de temps avant d'éclater les éléphants, la taquina-t-il, ému par ses mots et par la tendresse avec laquelle elle le contemplait actuellement.  
-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu les ai cassés  
-J'ai dit "désolé" avant  
-C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Heureux de la voir sourire malgré la journée éprouvante qu'ils avaient passée, Rick se concentrait sur la route quand il l'entendit lui déclarer :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu vois …..la chose avec Lily  
-La chose ? répéta-t-il, en arquant un sourcil  
-La garde…..je veux dire la garde, se reprit-elle, en déglutissant.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler…..elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui réclamer la garde partagée de leur fille…..elle sentait déjà son coeur se briser, mais elle devait lui en parler…..pour Lily..  
Baissant son regard sur ses doigts qui trituraient nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt pourpre, elle se stoppa devant la main chaude et douce de Rick sur elle. Ses doigts enlacés aux siens l'électrifia et lui coupa la respiration.

Levant le regard sur lui, en tentant de réfréner son rythme cardiaque qui ne faisait qu'augmenter face à la douceur de son geste, Kate tomba sur ses yeux hésitants.

-Je ferai comme tu le souhaites.  
-Castle, gémit-elle, ne voulant pas prendre une décision unilatérale.

Il était son père, il avait le droit de donner son avis, et même de l'affirmer. Elle ne pouvait plus décider seul.

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas prendre de décisions pour le moment, déglutit -t-il, en se garant sur le bas côté pour leur donner un moment pour discuter. Je pense qu'on est fatigués et que cette conversation peut attendre quelques jours  
-Oui….mais…., soupira-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.  
-On va rentrer, et on va reprendre nos marques. Moi avec ma mère, je sais c'est pathétique, sourit-il ...et toi….avec David, ajouta-t-il douloureusement . Je pense que tu auras bien assez à gérer en plus de ta recherche d'emploi. Alors pour Lily ça peut attendre. Je peux attendre , Kate.  
-Rick, je….  
-Je voudrais simplement pouvoir venir voir ma fille quand elle me réclame ou….  
-Tu peux venir voir Lily tous les jours , l'arrêta Kate, en comprenant qu'il se mettait en retrait pour son bien être.  
-Je ne veux pas interférer dans ta vie  
-Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission ? le taquina Beckett, le coeur prêt à exploser.

Baissant le regard à sa question, Rick soupira en se grattant la nuque . Il ne savait plus où se situait sa place. Il était le père de Lily , oui….mais….quelle place pouvait-il avoir auprès d'elle désormais?

-Castle, tu es son père. Son père et je pense qu'il serait bien qu'elle te voie régulièrement dans la semaine. Tu as vécu avec elle pendant deux mois…vous avez partagé des moments ensemble….si tu recules, elle va penser que tu ne souhaites pas être près d'elle  
-Non, soupira Rick. Si je pouvais …..je resterais auprès d'elle pour toujours.  
-Je le sais, déglutit-elle. Alors…..comment fait-on ?  
-Je ne sais pas….dis-moi…..je ferai tout ce que tu souhaites, assura-t-il en levant le regard sur elle, pour la trouver tout aussi embêtée que lui.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots, elle l'entendit lui demander

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Beckett?

Toi, pensa-t-elle, en repensant à la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée huit ans plus tôt. Huit ans…et elle pouvait encore lui répondre la même chose."Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi"

-Kate, si tu préfères qu'on garde nos distances ou…  
-Non, le coupa-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'il avait prit son silence pour un refus. Non…..je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne.  
-Je…..Ok…..alors on fait quoi ? déglutit Rick en la contemplant nerveusement.

Il avait espéré qu'elle lui dise « toi »….il lui avait posé la même question qu'il y a huit ans et il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour entendre « toi »…mais l'entendre lui avouer son souhait de ne pas s'éloigner de lui , allégea quelque peu sa déception. Il sentait bien qu'elle se rapprochait de lui….il espérait simplement que ce rapprochement ne s'arrêterait pas quand elle serait revenue sur New-York.

-Je….on pourrait aller la chercher chez mon père demain matin ensemble, suggéra-t-elle, en n'osant pas lui demander directement de rester près d'elles demain  
-Oui?  
-Oui, sourit-elle, soulagée, en voyant son expression enchantée. On pourrait passer la journée ensemble tous les trois et trouver un terrain d'entente.  
-ça me semble, bien, acquiesça-t-il sous le charme. Et….pourrais-je pousser ma chance en suggérant une invitation à manger au loft demain soir ?  
\- Je... ça pourrait se faire mais…..A une seule condition  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu nous fais tes fameuses pâtes à la carbonara

Souriant à cette facilité avec laquelle ils arrivaient à tomber d'accord, Rick hocha la tête et lui murmura sur un ton taquin :

-A une seule condition  
-Laquelle ? rit-elle, en sentant venir une idiotie  
-On pourra lancer les pâtes au plafond pour savoir si elles sont « Al Dente »? demanda-t-il en tressautant des sourcils  
-C'est ton plafond, Castle, rit-elle de plus belle

Le trajet en voiture s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble, Castle sortit les deux valises à roulettes de son coffre, et lui demanda, le coeur lourd à l'idée de la laisser aller:

-Tu veux que je te les monte?  
-Non….je te remercie

-Ok…..très bien , acquiesça-t-il déçu.

Elle voulait lui dire « oui »…..elle voulait prolonger leur temps à deux mais elle redoutait que le temps à deux ne se transforment en temps à trois. David se trouvait-il encore dans son appartement ? A cette idée, elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas envie de faire face à son ex-fiancé.

Mais elle pensait aussi que plus vite elle aurait une discussion avec David plus vite, elle pourrait discuter avec Castle.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle vit Rick hocher simplement de la tête et lui demander sur un ton déçu :

-Je passe te chercher à quelle heure demain matin ?  
-J'ai promis à Lily d'être là pour le petit-déjeuner …..alors 8 heures, ça te va ? fit-elle hésitante à devoir se séparer de lui.  
-8 heures c'est parfait, murmura-t-il en lui souriant tristement .  
-Oui...Bonne nuit Castle.  
-Jusqu'à demain Beckett , lança-t-il en montant dans la voiture .

Au moment ou la mercedes s'élança dans les rues de New-York, Kate chuchota :

\- Jusqu'à demain, Castle. Always.

* * *

 _ **Whaou ! Plus de 500 reviews! Merci , et Merci ! Pour me suivre tout au long de cette histoire en me laissant à chaque fois un petit mot, vous êtes extraordinaires !**_

 _ **Torontosun: I love the season 3,4 and 5 !**_

 _ **Chris65: Braken est arrêté mais ils vont devoir trouver un nouvel équilibre familiale. Lily a besoin d'être rassuré . Le retour sur N-Y rime aussi avec une discussion fille, non ?**_

 _ **Melbea: Je vous promets qu'il y aura de plus en plus de Caskett...c'est partit !**_

 _ **Rescator: Merci ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire plaise toujours autant**_

 _ **Isabelle: Heu...désolée pour le rire ce n'est pas pour cette fois peut-être dans le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Emma1102:J'aime beaucoup Lily , elle apporte pas mal à l'histoire et pousse le Caskett ensemble**_

 _ **Julie91: Castle a cassé les éléphants ! Oui...j'ai changé un peu l'histoire pour le suspens ^^mdr**_

 _ **Caskett71: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que la lecture continue à te plaire. Je pense que la discussion Lily-Beckett-Castle a dût te plaire, alors.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Moi aussi , j'adore les Flashbacks^^**_

 _ **blodi52: Oui on avance et on continue !**_

 _ **Capucine 396: Oh non, le retour à NY va surtout montrer à Kate a quel point Rick lui manque**_

 _ **Sandie59: Oh t'inquiètes, cette histoire est classée "M", il y a une raison ^^**_

 _ **Caloub38: L'air marin m'a bien inspirée la preuve le nouveau chapitre est déjà là !**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Super ! Alors je pense que le reste te plaira**_

 _ **Guest1: Merci!**_

 _ **Emiliepousse: C'est vrai que les moments avec Alexis sont intenses.**_

 _ **Guest2: Mer...ci!**_

 _ **Mb: il arrive très vite**_

Pau974: Eh oui...Kate va devoir parler au dentiste...il y en a qui vont être anxieuses mdr.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 34**

* * *

Ereinté par la route , Rick se faufila dans la pénombre du loft en soupirant. Il avait la désagréable sensation de revivre sa fuite huit ans plus tôt, mais à l'inverse cette fois-ci. Seul, au milieu du salon, il alluma la pièce à vivre, et déposa ses quelques bagages à terre avant de regarder l'heure: 21 heures.

Il était encore tôt alors il n'y avait aucune raison que l'appartement soit plonger dans la pénombre.

S'inquiétant de ne pas apercevoir Martha déjà au milieu du salon en train de l'étreindre, Rick l'appela dans tout l'appartement, en faisant pièce par pièce :

-Mère ? …..Mère ? Je suis rrentré.

Après plus de cinq minutes à la chercher en criant à perdre haleine, Castle se résigna en constatant qu'il était seul. Le silence l'enveloppa, et étrangement le dérangea.

Lui, qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre comme un ermite depuis des années, semblait s'être très vite habitué à la vie familiale,et les rires de Kate et Lily lui manquaient atrocement.

Soupirant, il déposa ses valises au centre de sa chambre, avant de prendre la photo de Lily à la maternité avec Kate dans son portefeuille.  
Doucement, il retraçait les visages de ses deux femmes en constatant que leur absence pesait lourd sur son coeur. Comment deux êtres que vous avez quittés i peine quelques minutes…..quelques heures, pouvaient vous manquer à ce point-là?….

 **Appartement de Beckett.**

Ses deux valises à la main , elle attendit quelques minutes devant son palier. La tête sur sa porte, elle tentait de calmer le stress qui l'envahissait.  
Une lumière assez intense provenant de l'intérieur ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas seule ce soir. Elle pouvait aisément entendre le bruit de la télévision en arrière fond.  
Soupirant à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait dû tomber sur les informations au journal télévisé désormais…

Super, pensa-t-elle amèrement, en redoutant encore plus les explications, repensant aux mots des journalistes qu'elle avait entendus dans la voiture.

« _Le sénateur William Bracken, candidat à la présidentielle, vient d'être arrêté en plein direct audiovisuel par le capitaine de police Katherine Beckett. Cette jeune femme est aussi connue pour avoir été longtemps la muse du célèbre auteur Richard Castle. »_  
 _« Fait troublant , aujourd'hui, le capitaine Beckett qu'on n'avait plus revue en compagnie de son auteur depuis des années, sont arrivés ensemble pour l'arrestation du sénateur, qu'elle a accusé par la même occasion d'être le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère. »_  
 _« L'ancien auteur, Richard Castle , maître du macabre, reviendra-t-il sur le devant de la scène et sous le feu des projecteurs, maintenant que sa muse et lui refont, de toute évidence, à nouveau équipe ? »._

Alors désormais, debout devant sa porte, elle se demandait si David était au courant de tout ça.

Fébrilement, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et déposa ses valises à l'entrée. Les mains dans ses poches, elle commençait en faire quelques pas quand elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.  
Vêtu d'un pull-over gris, d'un jean délavé, une bière à la main , il l'observait de la tête aux pieds sans un mot. Son sourire angélique avait laissé place à de grandes marques de fatigue. Il avait une mine affreuse, son regard sur elle n'avait rien d'amical, et le bruit provenant du téléviseur lndiquait qu'il était au courant…  
Sentant son estomac se nouer à ce constat, elle le scruta encore quelques secondes, comme figée dans son entrée, avant de murmurer honteusement :

-Hey  
-Hey,siffla-t-il en buvant d'un coup sec sa bière, avant de retourner s'affaler sur la canapé du salon.

Deux mois…pratiquement deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ, et après des semaines à la chercher, elle refaisait surface avec un simple « Hey » ?  
Jusqu'à cette après-midi, il aurait pu se contenter d'un « hey »…mais il avait vu les infos , et tout s'était mis en place dans sa tête.  
Elle était partie pour l'affaire de sa mère, elle l'avait laissé pour rendre justice…et elle était partie avec lui. Pendant qu'il la cherchait dans tous les recoins de cette foutue planète, elle passait du bon temps avec son ex…..cette idée l'avait écoeuré à un tel point, qu'il avait passé son après-midi à boire en ruminant.

Déglutissant en prenant une nouvelle bière sur la table basse, il pouvait encore entendre ses mots, les jours avant son départ :

«- _Le retour de Castle , ça veut dire quoi pour nous ?_  
 _-Pour nous ? …..ça ne veut rien dire pour ne va changer »_  
 _« - Tu es injuste,tu sais très bien ce que tu représentes pour moi »_  
 _« - David, à quoi penses-tu ?_  
 _-Je pensais à la fille qui choisissait…..le gars à la place de la bombe._  
 _-La fille est toujours là…elle sera toujours là »_

Ricanant aimèrent à ce souvenir, il engloutit la seconde bouteille à la même vitesse que la première, avant de se servir une troisième bière. Tout ceci était une énorme farce, il allait se réveiller et se retrouver enlacé dans les bras de sa fiancée…

Soupirant devant le désastre qu'elle entrevoyait, Kate avança doucement près du canapé, et s'installa sur le fauteuil près du sofa.

-Je ne vais te mordre, grinça-t-il, en l'observant s'installer loin de lui.

Après les informations relatant l'arrestation du sénateur Braken, David s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait certainement rentrer. Sa venue dans l'appartement n'était donc pas une surprise pour lui…..mais la voir si près et si loin de lui en même temps, raviva sa colère. Ils étaient censés se marier ! Ils étaient censés construire une famille !

-David, je suis…..  
-Ne me dis pas désolée, parce que tu ne l'es pas, la coupa-t-il sur un ton froid. Alors ? …..ce qu'ils disent est vrai ? enchaina David, en lui montrant la télévision qui relatait encore et toujours son arrestation. Le grand capitaine Beckett a arrêté ce sénateur ?  
-Je…..oui. J'ai arrêté l'assassin de ma mère  
-Et…avec lui ?  
-Je….  
-Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'être franche et honnête , tu es une sacrée arnaqueuse. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule  
-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je…  
-Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il dû « j'ai besoin d'espace » parce que, apparemment, tu n'en as pas besoin avec ton ex, cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Tu avais juste besoin de m'éloigner pour ta petite aventure !

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou comment s'expliquer avec lui . Il semblait si peiné et énervé qu'elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Cherchant ses mots, elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit lui crier :

-Deux mois ! Tu es partie pendant deux mois !  
-Je n'avais pas le choix et je t'ai …..  
-Tu m'as quoi ? informé de ton départ ? C'est ça qui te faisait dormir mieux ? ricana David, en se levant pour déposer sa bière rageusement. Eh bien, si ta bonté d'âme d'avoir prévenu avant de fuir allège ta conscience , tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'oeil. Je vous ai cherchées pendant deux mois ! Je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai dû supplier Espo et Ryan mais je pense qu'ils étaient au courant, eux -aussi, non ?  
-Je…..oui, abdiqua-t-elle, honteusement  
-J'ai vraiment été un pauvre crétin . Je pensais qu'avec ton passé , tu aurais pu m'épargner ces deux mois d'angoisse, asséna-t-il, en allant chercher un alcool plus fort dans le bar, à quelques pieds de là.

Déglutissant à sa phrase, elle tenta de retenir le flot d'émotions qui commençaient à la submerger. La journée avait été …longue…..trop longue….et cette dispute était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase . Elle comprenait très bien sa souffrance ou sa rancoeur, mais elle était épuisée.

Levant le regard pour le voir se servir un verre de whisky, elle lui déclara :

-L'alcool n'allègera pas ta colère  
-Ah oui ? As-tu un conseil à me donner pour passer à travers ça ? …c'est vrai , j'ai oublié que tu étais passée par là….alors quoi? Je devrais faire quoi ? Pleurer ? Ça c'est déjà fait. M'écrouler ? oh, ça aussi c'est….  
-Arrête!  
-Arrêter ? soupira-t-il, énervé, en faisant claquer son verre sur la table. Tu vois, j'aimerais bien arrêter de t'aimer! Mais je ne peux pas ! On était censés se marier, avoir un avenir ensemble et construire une famille…..et tu as tout laissé derrière toi sans une hésitation pour…..  
-David, je n'avais pas le choix  
-On a toujours le choix  
-Les hommes du sénateur Bracken menaçait Lily! Je devais la mettre en sécurité.  
-Avec lui? reprit-il, toujours sur la défensive.  
-Castle…..Castle a passé sept ans à vivre comme un fantôme….on avait besoin de disparaitre  
-Comme c'est pratique.

L'observant sans un autre mot, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était censée être sa femme…..la future mère de ses enfants…..il l'aimait…..à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Tout chez elle l'enivrait, ses mots, sa posture, son odeur…..Bon dieu, qu'elle était belle.  
Sentant les larmes arriver, il baissa la tête et murmura, blessé:

-Où est Lily?

Il avait cette question sur le bout de la langue depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue dans le hall de l'entrée, mais la perspective qu'elle lui réponde « avec son père » refrénait son questionnement.

A son changement de ton, Kate comprit que la colère avait laissé place à une grande tristesse. Les yeux rougis, elle chuchota en se levant :

-Chez mon père. Elle dort chez mon père ce soir.

Faisant quelques pas de plus dans sa direction, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui prit les mains.  
A son toucher, il frissonna et sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotions le transpercer.

-Je suis désolée….vraiment désolée…..je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, avoua-t-elle en pleurs  
-Tu…Tu couches avec lui? demanda-t-il, en relevant son visage vers le sien pour lui montrer à quel point il était anéanti.  
-Non.

-Tu n'as pas cou….  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec Castle  
-Oh… alors tu…., reprit-il avec un peu d'espoir  
-Mais….je l'aime….je n'ai pas couché avec lui…..mais je l'aime David. Et….je suis désolée….je ne peux pas mettre un bouton stop sur mes sentiments..

 **Loft des Castle, 22h30.**

Après avoir arpenté de long en large son appartement, Castle avait décidé de ranger ses valises.  
Les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, il tentait de faire passer son ennui. Ouvrant sa penderie, il commença par ranger ses tee-shirts pour passer ensuite à ses shorts.  
Les épaules affaissées, il regardait les minutes passer et sentait l'angoisse de la nuit arriver.

Levant les yeux sur son bureau qui trônait dans sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion qu'écrire serait une bonne idée. Depuis environ un mois, il s'était remis à l'écriture. Avec l'ordinateur que lui avait confié son père , il avait commencé de relater les nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat. Ecrire retarderait un peu ses cauchemars, pensa-t-il.

Déposant son dernier pantalon dans son armoire, il s'apprêtait à refermer sa valise pour rejoindre son clavier, quand il aperçut un petit sachet au fond de son sac. Intrigué, il se pencha pour le récupérer et tomba sur une note et le parfum de cerise de Kate.

Etonné , il lut le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé :

« _On va trouver une solution à tes cauchemars…..mais en attendant voici un peu de_ _moi_ »

Un peu d'elle? Elle lui avait laissé un peu d'elle? Souriant comme un bienheureux à son intention, et à ce que les mots de sa note impliquaienit , Rick déboucha la bouteille de parfum pour se laisser enivrer par cette douce odeur de cerise.

 **Appartement de Kate Beckett.**

Allongée dans son lit, elle se tournait et se retournait. Le sommeil ne venait pas malgré sa fatigue. Tous ses soucis tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : sa dispute avec Lily…..Castle et ses envies de relation et ….David…  
Lui avouer vouloir arrêter sa relation avec lui parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre avait été très dur pour elle. La tristesse qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux , lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser , cela n'avait jamais été son intention. Si Rick n'était pas réapparu , elle l'aurait épousé et elle aurait été heureuse avec lui parce qu'elle l'aimait…enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait…..parce que quand Castle lui avait souri, son coeur s'était remis à battre comme s'il avait été éteint depuis son départ. En deux mois, il avait à nouveau démoli son mur, pour lui montrer ce que signifiait le mot "aimer". Et désormais , elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même….parce que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait , c'était « lui ».

Soupirant en se tournant une énième fois, elle pouvait entendre David dans le salon. Après leur explication…..ses aveux…..il allait partir. Mais les nombreuses bières, qui jonchaient la table basse de son salon , firent revoir son jugement à Kate. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors en état d'ébriété….Elle lui avait donc soumis l'idée de dormir dans la chambre de Lily. Le visage creusé et le coeur en miettes , il avait simplement hoché de la tête avant de s'assoir sur le canapé , la tête entre ses mains.

Seulement voilà, elle redoutait désormais le moment où Rick viendrait la chercher demain matin. Comment David le prendrait-il ? Elle allait encore plus le blesser. Soupirant devant le désastre de sa vie amoureuse, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui lui indiquait un message.

« _Merci pour le parfum …et merci de m'avoir donné une raison de vivre. Merci pour Lily . RC_ »

Emue par ses mots, elle observa pendant plusieurs minutes son cellulaire, hésitant sur sa réponse, mais après moult hésitations, elle se lança, le coeur tambourinant :

 _" Always. KB_ "

Voilà…..c'était fait…..elle le lui avait dit…..elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses mains tremblaient , ou pourquoi elle affichait désormais un sourire niais sur son visage, mais quand elle lut la réponse de Rick , elle sut…elle sut qu'elle l'aimerait quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise….

 _« Always Kate. RC »_

Il était celui qu'elle aimait….

Sa nuit avait été longue et laborieuse. Les souvenirs de l'arrestation de Bracken l'avait hantée ainsi que les pleurs de sa fille à son départ. Elle avait hâte de la prendre dans ses bras, d'humer son odeur et de commencer cette journée à New-York en famille .

Se levant d'un bond , elle s'aperçut qu'il était six heures trente du matin. Elle avait largement le temps de prendre une douche, déjeuner avec David, et de s'éclipser de l'appartement avant la venue de Rick. Elle l'attendrait en bas de son immeuble et éviterait par la même occasion les présentations plus que gênantes.

Ouvrant sa valise, elle en retira une paire de jean slim noir, un chemisier blanc et des sous-vêtements. Tout en se faufilant dans la douche, elle s'aperçut que David commençait tout doucement à s'éveiller.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa conversation avec Kate avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête :

« _-Je suis désolée, je pensais avoir fait un trait sur mes sentiments, mais j'avais tort_  
 _-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais à mon départ, tu mentais ?_  
 _-Non…..je t'aime vraiment….mais…._  
 _-Pas comme lui ?_  
 _-David, je suis …_  
 _-Désolée…..arrête d'être désolée", grinça-t-il, le coeur brisé_

Il avait envie de hurler, de vomir et …..de se laisser errer au fil des jours dans un coin perdu de l'univers. Elle l'avait quitté …la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'avait quitté. Il venait de tout perdre.

Le coeur en miettes, les yeux rougis et une nausée persistante le firent se lever aux aurores. Quand il entendit le son de l'eau dans la douche , il sut qu'elle était levée. Comment leur vie avait pu éclater en si peu de temps ? Comment …comment avait-il pu perdre la femme de sa vie?

Réprimant un sanglot, il se leva pour jeter les cadavres de bières qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle lui avait permis de rester cette nuit, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus camper dans son appartement. Il allait devoir faire ses valises et demander un hébergement à un ami.

Fatigué, il traînait des pieds vers la cuisine pour aller ranger son désordre, mais quand il releva les yeux il tomba sur le sourire hésitant de Kate:

-Hey

Elle était magnifique…absolument magnifique. Déglutissant en sentant son coeur se briser un peu plus, il tenta de garder les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La voix rauque, il murmura :

-Hey….je finis de ranger tout ça….et je fais mes valises  
-On pourrait peut-être déjeuner ensemble? demanda-t-elle tristement, en voyant sa mine abattue et en espérant aplanir les choses avec lui  
-Je n'ai pas faim  
-David. ..  
-Je peux pas….s'il te plaît, soupira-t-il en réprimant un sanglot  
-je…..que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
-Je….j'aimerais être seul pour …faire mes valises.

Il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle. C'était trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans sentir son coeur se briser en mille morceaux

Soupirant devant son désarroi, elle hocha simplement de la tête, et se recula de quelques pas pour prendre son sac à main.

L'ambiance était tendue…..et tellement …..triste qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui apporter du réconfort sans lui donner d'espoir.

-Je…..vais aller chez mon père…  
-Très bien…..je serais parti quand tu reviendras, déglutit-il en serrant un torchon de toutes ses forces  
-Je…David…..si tu veux voir Lily, je…..  
-Je sais. Mais…pas maintenant.  
-Très bien. Je lui dirai que tu l'appelleras ?  
-Oui, sanglota-t-il en repensant à sa cacahuète .  
-Je….ok…..je suis désolée, murmura Kate en se sentant horrible pour la peine qu'elle lui infligeait.

Ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, elle l'entendit l'appeler derrière elle :

-Oui ?  
-Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Lily est sur son lit…tu pourras le lui donner ?

Son visage était désormais baigné de larmes, et ses mains se tenaient autour de son buste comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Sentant ses pleurs arriver, elle lui répondit rapidement « oui….je suis désolée » avant de partir à la hâte pour cacher le chagrin qui venait de l'envahir.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle avançait en réprimant en sanglot quand elle entendit quelque chose se briser dans son appartement. Un éclat de verre…..il avait dû jeter quelque chose….le visage en pleurs, le coeur serré, elle se faufila dans l'ascenseur, en se maudissant pour le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire.

 **Loft des Castle.**

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après son échange téléphonique avec Kate, il avait gardé un sourire aux lèvres pendant un bon nombre d'heures. Il avait l'agréable sensation que par ses mots , elle tentait un rapprochement avec lui…et il était heureux…réellement .

Il avait beaucoup redouté que leur retour sur la Grande Pomme rime avec l'éloignement de Beckett, mais apparemment, il avait tort….enfin il l'espérait.

Observant son cellulaire comme un ado prépubaire depuis plusieurs minutes, il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Sa mère était enfin rentrée. Et leurs retrouvailles avaient laissé place à une grande discussion. Elle lui avait confié avoir passé la soirée avec Jim et Lily, et sa joie à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé sa petite-fille, son fils et sa belle-fille.  
Martha l'avait énormément enlacé avant de partir se coucher . De nouveau seul dans le loft, il était partit dans son bureau et avait regardé son clavier.

Ses mains hésitaient…il ne savait pas pourquoi . Etait-ce le fait d'être sur son ordinateur , dans son bureau à côté de la photo d'Alexis qui le faisait hésiter ? Il n'avait pas su le dire . Mais après une nouvelle hésitation, il soupira en pensant aux mots de Lily.

 _« Je suis ta fille…ta fille….._ »

Elle avait raison, elle était sa fille et elle méritait un père à la hauteur…..elle méritait autre chose que ce fantôme qui se nommait Rick Castle….elle méritait « tout ».  
Doucement , ses doigts s'étaient posés sur le clavier et ne l'avaient pas quitté de la nuit.

C'est le bruit de la sonnette, à sept heures et demi du matin, qui lui fit relever les yeux de l'écran.  
Complètement perdu et affolé à l'idée d'être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Kate, Castle se leva d'un bon avant de se précipiter à sa porte d'entrée.  
Les cheveux en bataille, son tee-shirt blanc froissé et son jogging gris furent les premières choses que Beckett aperçut quand il ouvrit la porte.

-Beckett ?

Ensuite, elle remarqua son ton mal assuré, ses cernes sous ses yeux et …..ses pieds nus.

-Hey…..je te dérange ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, en prenant conscience de son accoutrement

Après avoir quitté David, elle avait marché pendant quelques minutes pour réfléchir et se redonner figure humaine. Elle ne voulait pas arriver au loft en pleurs et les jambes tremblantes.

-Non….au contraire. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié l'heure . Entre donc, assura-t-il, penaud  
-Tu as oublié ? A la vue de tes cernes sous tes yeux, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et….  
-J'ai écrit…..toute la nuit, avoua-t-il, en s'apercevant qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter  
-Tu as écrit? C'est….super, sourit-elle, soulagée et enthousiaste à cette idée.  
-Eh bien , il y en une qui est heureuse de savoir que Nikki reprend du service, rétorqua Rick, heureux, en se déplaçant vers la cuisine pour se faire un café.

\- Tu écris sur Nikki ?

\- Oui...Quoi? Tu as l'air étonné? demanda surpris Castle en la voyant complètement estomaquer devant lui

\- Je...oui...je pensais que tu avais mis Nikki au placard , avoua-t-elle penaude

\- Nikki au placard ? Oh je t'en prie...Nikki Heat mérite beaucoup plus que ça

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

Il allait écrire sur Nikki Heat...il allait continué la saga...sa saga...

\- Bien sûr...Nikki Heat mérite le monde...elle mérité "tout", avoua-t-il avant de se racler la gorge face à son regard. Alors, ...j'ai une chance de pouvoir boire un café avant de partir ?

-Bien sûr. ...Je...J'ai envoyé un message à mon père pour l'avertir qu'on aurait sûrement quelques minutes de retard.

Hochant de la tête , il se concentrait sur la machine à café, en tentant de ne pas montrer la jalousie qui le consumait à cet instant. Au moment où il avait découvert Beckett sur son palier , il avait remarqué son état de fatigue et ses cernes sous ses yeux. Il espérait secrètement que son insomnie était dûe à la journée qu'elle avait eue hier, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de l'imaginer dans les bras de son fiancé , heureuse et repue.

Il se maudissait de s'être laisser emporter par ses messages, hier soir. Il s'en voulait pour tout cet espoir qui l'avait envahit cette nuit...parce que à la mine qu'elle arborait...sa nuit avait été tout sauf calme...

Tristement, il fit couler son café avant de se retourner avec un sourire commercial sur le visage, et lui demander :

-Tu sais, si tu préfères passer la soirée tranquille chez toi , je comprends ….même la journée d'ailleurs.  
-Pardon?  
-Oui. On peut très bien aller chercher Lily ensemble, déjeuner , même se balader dans central Park ce matin…..mais si tu as d'autres obligations ensuite, je suis assez grand pour le comprendre.  
-Castle. ..  
-De toutes manières , je suis claqué alors….  
-Tu veux qu'on annule? fit-elle, désormais déçue et étonnée par le revirement de situation.

Elle était passée au travers de cette nuit simplement grâce à l'idée de pouvoir passer la journée avec lui et Lily. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait désormais en retrait.  
L'étudiant quelques secondes, elle s'aperçut qu'il évitait son regard et que ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, comme sil était résigné.  
Trouvant son attitude bizarre, elle s'installa sur le tabouret en face de lui, et lui murmura:

-Rick, tu veux qu'on annule?  
-Je …non….mais si tu préfères passer du temps avec David , je comprends. Ce serait normal et….  
-David et moi avons rompu, lui rappela-t-elle, en commençant à comprendre ses hésitations.  
-Oui, mais tu as rompu par nécessité.  
-Tu as raison, sourit-elle devant son air penaud. Mais hier soir…..  
-S'il te plaît , je ne veux pas savoir ce que lui et toi avez fait hier soir, la coupa-t-il, en lui tournant le dos pour jeter son café dans l'évier.  
-Hier soir, j'ai rompu par choix, termina-t-elle, alors qu'il se figeait sous ses yeux.

Inspirant fortement à son aveu, il se tourna doucement pour rencontrer son regard de jade, et lui demanda :

-Tu as rompu ?  
-Oui  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ….

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui avouer la raison de sa rupture, elle se stoppa en entendant, derrière elle, Martha arriver en trombe

-Katherine , chérie…..je suis heureuse de te voir, Kiddo.  
-Bonjour, Martha, répondit Beckett, légèrement agacée d'être sans cesse interrompue, en enlaçant sa belle-mère sous les yeux intrigués de Rick, qui la dévisageait.

 **Maison de Jim Beckett.**

-Alors, tu rajoutes le chocolat et les marshmallow  
-Lily, tu m'as fait faire une omelette, chérie, sourit Jim devant l'idée culinaire de sa petite fille.

Ils étaient levés depuis environ vingt minutes, debout l'un à côté de l'autre devant la plaque de cuisson, Jim écoutait avec attention les ingrédients à ajouter au petit-déjeuner de sa petite-fille quand il s'arrêta en entendant la recette de la guimauvelette.

-Je le sais, c'est comme ça que papa fait  
-Je crois que tu te trompes, il devait rajouter le chocolat sur tes pancakes  
-Mais non, objecta la petite, en pyjama à pois bleus et blancs, tout en prenant le coulis de chocolat pour saupoudrer son omelette. Voilà ! Maintenant on rajoute la guimauve.  
-C'est…dégoûtant, grimaça Jim  
-Non , c'est fabuleux ! Tu vas voir…..c'est drôlement bon, assura la petite, en se léchant les babines d'anticipation.  
-et …..ta mère te laisse manger ceci ? demanda Jim, tout en grimaçant  
-ben…..oui.  
-Lily?  
-Oui, oui, elle me laisse faire, mais à chaque fois elle fait la même tête que toi, sourit-elle en dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux  
-Tu m'étonnes, ricana Jim en prenant l'omelette pour la mettre dans l'assiette de sa petite-fille. Viens par là, princesse, je vais t'attacher les cheveux pour ta…..dégustation.

Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Avoir sa petite-fille près de lui avait allégé tous les maux de ces deux derniers mois. Ne plus entendre son rire, ses mot, avaient été un calvaire pour Jim. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait entrepris pour occuper son esprit , il n'avait jamais réussi à combler le vide qu'avait laissé Kate et Lily derrière elles

Le coeur gonflé d'amour pour la deuxième prunelle de ses yeux, il s'amusait à lui attacher les cheveux quand trois coups à la porte lui firent relever le visage.

-C'est maman ? demanda la petite  
-Oui…..va donc ouvrir, je finis le petit-déjeuner  
-Ok…..mais tu manges pas mon omelette  
-tu peux être tranquille à ce niveau-là, ricana Jim, en observant du coin de l'oeil le chocolat couler sur les oeufs.

Toute contente, la petite sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit, en s'arrêtant net :

\- Hey, Ma…..man.

* * *

 _ **Castle 2012: Thank you very much**_

 _ **nounours7715: Je suis heureuse de t'avoir embarquée dans l'aventure. Au début de l'histoire, j'ai fait un sacré pari en commençant l'histoire avec Kate fiancé à un autre homme mais...je voulais une Fic différente des autres ...je crois que le pari est gagné , non ?**_

 _ **Gwenyfar Maat: La cavale est terminée mais le rapprochement va avoir lieu .**_

 _ **Pau974: Tu vois je t'ai écoutée. Kate a avoué ces sentiments à David...maintenant, il ne manque plus que le Caskett, non ?**_

 _ **Melbea: Oui, les discussions Jim-Kate ou Rick-Marha mais encore Lanie-Kate vont se succéder. La famille va se construire ...**_

 _ **julie91: Et oui, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...ou...ils se parlèrent et eurent...beaucoup...de tendresse.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Kate a mis les choses à plats avec David, elle va devoir construire sa vie désormais. Nouveau job, nouvelle vie et nouveau petit-ami ?**_

 _ **Rhane: Acrro ? Tant que ça ? Eh bien...le reste va te plaire alors**_

 _ **caloub38: je n'ai pas un nombre défini de chapitre. J'écrit au fur et à mesure alors savoir combien il reste de chapitre est compliqué. Je sais comment ça va se terminer, c'est déjà ça, non ?**_

 _ **sandie59: A quand le vrai Caskett...peut-être au diner...ou...ah, ah, ah, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **capucine396: Chapitre obligé . Peu de Caskett et de Lily mais on est obligé de passer par là, non?**_

 _ **Torontosun: Lily is my favorite caracter**_

 _ **chris65: Lily a de qui tenir. Et ce n'est pas fini lol**_

 _ **Rescator: je te remercie!**_

 _ **Mb: le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire**_

 _ **Emiliepousse: je te remercie, c'est vrai que Lily apporte pas mal de possibilité**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: La voilà !**_

 _ **blodi52: Alors c'est partit pour la construction !**_

 _ **Emma11O2: Du charnel...il va y en avoir, après tout, ils ont sept années à rattraper, non ?**_

 _ **Castlefan: Je te remercie grandement mais tu sais que tôt ou tard, il te faudra une nouvelle drogue ? On se rapproche plus de la fin que du début...snif**_

 _ **Guest: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: J'aurai parié que c'était ton moment préféré! On commence à se connaitre lol**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: En fait tu vois beaucoup de chapitres à venir mdr...ben...on verra lol. En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque lecture;**_


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 35**

* * *

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Kate et Rick regardaient au loin Lily faire de la trottinette en plein Central Park. Quand ils l'avaient récupérée quelques heures plutôt, la petite avait été agréablement surprise de voir sa mère en compagnie de son père.

-Papa !….. Papi !…..Maman a emmené Papa ! s'écria, folle de joie, Lily en sautant au cou de son père, sous les yeux attendris de Kate.

Lovée contre Castle, Lily respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur de son père sans desserrer d'un pouce son câlin. Elle avait eu peur qu'avec le retour sur New-York , Rick ne s'éloigne d'elle ,alors le voir devant elle ce matin chassa toutes ses craintes. Ses parents allaient tenir leur promesse, ils allaient faire ça allait avoir son papa et sa maman...et elle n'aurait pas à choisir.

Surpris par les cris de sa petite-fille, Jim était venu les rejoindre, un torchon à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. La vieille au soir, Lily lui avait avoué sa peur de devoir faire une croix sur son père. Malgré les efforts de Rick pour chasser toutes ces tourments, la petite gardait encore au fond d'elle la peur de le voir à nouveau partir...Alors voir Richard et sa fille ensemble ce matin, rassura aussi quelque peu le patriarche. S'essuyant les mains sur sa serviette, il contempla Kate et Lily . Jamais encore, il n'avait vu ses deux filles aussi heureuses . Content et attendri par l'image de ces trois-là ensemble, Jim sourit et déclara à Castle sur un ton un peu taquin:

-Ah Richard, vous tombez bien , il va falloir qu'on parle

-Je….qu'on parle? déglutit Rick, en levant le regard pour voir le père de Beckett le regarder très sérieusement

-Oui. Vous allez devoir m'expliquer pourquoi vous tentez d'empoisonner ma seule petite-fille

-Pardon?

-Rhô n'importe quoi, rit Lily, qui comprenait la boutade de son grand-père. Papi ne veut même pas goûter à notre guimauvelette

-Tu faisais une guimauvelette avec papi ? demanda Kate, en souriant en la voyant humer l'odeur de son père dans son cou

-Oui ….et il ne voulait même pas rajouter le chocolat et la guimauve

-Une guimauvelette sans chocolat et sans guimauve est un sacrilège, ajouta Rick, en faisant mine d'être outré

-Exactement ! s'exclama Lily en observant son grand-père. Tu vois ! J'avais raison.

Souriant devant leur joute verbale, Jim s'approcha de sa fille pour l'enlacer tendrement et lui murmurer :

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez là , Kathie

-Nous aussi , papa

-Et ….je suis très fier de toi…..Ta mère le serait aussi.

Fermant les yeux sous les mots de son père, Kate l'enlaça un peu plus alors que Jim posait ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à cet instant…..sa fille avait résolu l'affaire de sa mère, et elle était vivante…..Souriant contre sa peau, il lui chuchota un dernier mot, avant de desserrer son étreinte et tendre sa main à Rick, qui bascula Lily sur sa hanche droite:

-Alors, du chocolat sur des oeufs , hein ? sourit Jim, devant ce beau tableau familial

-Je vous assure que c'est très bon, assura Castle, en lui serrant la main

-Hum, laissez-moi en douter….j'espère simplement que mon second petit-enfant n'aura pas les mêmes goûts douteux que son père, déclara Jim, alors que la mâchoire de Rick se décrochait

-Le….second?

-Papa! s'écria, rouge de honte, Beckett alors que son père riait à pleins poumons.

-Quoi ? Un homme de mon âge peut espérer, non ?et vous avez un don pour faire de magnifiques enfants ! reprit-il tout sourire

\- Papa !

\- C'est très drôle, rit Lily en observant son père toujours figer par les remarques de son grand-père.

Le petit-déjeuner chez son papi s'était donc déroulé comme dans un rêve éveillé pour la petite Castle, qui mangeait, tout sourire, son omelette sous les yeux attendris de ses parents et de son grand-père.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ses parents lui avaient promis une ballade au parc, et c'est tout sourire qu'elle s'était élancée dans les escaliers pour se laver et s'habiller. Souhaitant laisser un peu d'intimité à Beckett et son père, Rick s'excusa en prétextant devoir passer un appel. S'éloignant d'eux pour rejoindre la terrasse à l'extérieur, il sourit en observant du coin de l'oeil, Jim enlacé une nouvelle fois sa fille.

\- Alors, ton retour s'est bien passé? s'enquit le patriarche en lui embrassant le front

\- Oui, soupira Kate ,en desserrant son étreinte pour commencer la vaisselle,pour ne pas penser à David.

\- C'est un petit oui. Tu as un souci ?

\- Non , pas vraiment

\- Kathie...dois-je vraiment te tirer les vers du nez ? demanda-t-il en séchant la première assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Je ne sais pas...tu es plutôt fort à ce jeu-là.

\- Hum...alors ?

\- Je...j'ai rompu avec David hier soir, avoua-t-elle , le coeur lourd.

Levant le regard sur elle, il tentait de comprendre si sa fille était heureuse ou attristée par la situation. A la mine qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la seconde supposition. Soupirant, il lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté ...alors pourquoi avoir rompu ?

\- Je ne suis pas enchantée parce que je lui ai fait du mal...beaucoup...et je m'en veux pour tout ça.

\- Je comprend, acquiesça-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Mais...il fallait bien en passer par là...

\- Je le sais...Je le sais très bien...je ne pouvais pas le laisser espérer plus longtemps .

Baissant la tête sur sa vaisselle, elle repensa à la mine abattue de David ce matin et son coeur se serra un peu plus. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire du mal...ou pire le blesser...pourtant avec toutes ses hésitations, elle y était arrivée. Sentant sa gorge se nouée, elle se sécha les mains avant d'entendre son père lui déclarer :

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu...plutôt

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle en tentant de faire bonne figure malgré sa peine

\- Hum...alors pourquoi avoir rompu ?

\- Tu le sais pourquoi

\- Non

\- Papa, râla-t-elle en s'apercevant de son manège

Doucement, il passa une main sur sa joue et lui chuchota :

\- Je ne suis pas ...aussi douée que ta mère pour effacer tes chagrins d'amours...mais...je me souviens qu'elle disait toujours "que le coeur d'une femme est un océan de secrets"...mais qu'il faut savoir le partager avec l'être aimer.

\- Hum...dois-je te rappeler que j'ai rompu avec l'être aimer ?

\- Tu as rompu avec Richard ? demanda-t-il , un brin taquin alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'oeil. Bien...c'est ce que je pensais...Alors maintenant , tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Beckett timidement

\- Partager ton océan de secrets.

 **XXXXXXX**

C'est donc dans une ambiance détendue que Rick et Kate observaient, de loin, Lily sur sa trottinette.

Castle la contemplait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sa fille semblait si joyeuse et heureuse à cet instant qu'il ne regrettait en rien sa décision de venir la chercher ce matin.

Lentement, il déambulait auprès de Kate qui n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les paroles de son père.

Leur échange avait été assez succinct depuis que Martha les avait interrompus dans la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce choix, que Beckett lui avait confié avoir fait, et plus les heures avançaient, plus sa curiosité augmentait.

Il tentait de deviner quel genre de choix elle évoquait, mais à chaque fois qu'une idée germait dans sa tête , il la réprimait de peur de se faire une fausse joie.

Soupirant, en ne sachant pas comment ré-aborder le sujet, il mit les mains dans ses poches et lui déclara :

-Je pensais appeler Gina en fin de matinée

-Gina ? fit-elle, surprise et un brin jalouse

-Oui…maintenant que j'écris, il serait peut-être temps de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Je ne sais pas si je vais devoir renégocier mon contrat avec Black Pawn ou si je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle maison d'édition.

-Tu penses être prêt pour ça ? fit-elle, un brin inquiète

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je….les conférences de presse, les galas, les tournées…..les médias.

-Oui…je pense que ça me ferait du bien. Il va bien falloir tôt ou tard que je sorte de ma bulle. Je crois que je suis prêt…..prêt à devenir le père qu'elle aurait dû avoir dès le départ, assura Rick en regardant au loin Lily discuter avec une amie. Je suis prêt à être de nouveau beau et riche, la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu es toujours riche..

-Et beau? la coupa-t-il en tressautant des sourcils

-Avec quelques heures de sommeil, je pense que tu serais….potable, susurra-t-elle en l'observant de la tête aux pieds

-Potable, s'estomaqua Rick

-Hum….

-Tu es dure, là, Beckett, gémit Castle

Souriant en le voyant peu sûr de lui, Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. C'était tellement facile de le taquiner qu'elle y mettait un malin plaisir.

-Potable, râla-t-il en tapant dans un caillou avec son pied.

-Hum…..potable et riche….et en ce qui concerne tes avoirs et tes biens immobiliers…..maintenant qu'on est rentrés , je vais faire le nécessaire pour te rendre l'argent que….

-Non

-Castle, râla-t-elle, mécontente qu'il ne récupère pas son argent et la maison des Hamptons.

-Non. Cet argent est pour toi et Lily….

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, et de toute manière, il va bien falloir que tu récupères la maison des….

-Kate, soupira Rick en la regardant d'un air fatigué.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas son obstination à ne pas récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Plusieurs fois, il avait émis le souhait dans le passé qu'elle garde tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé, mais …..désormais, elle ne comprenait pas la nécessité de tout ça. Elle ne souhaitait pas être comme toutes ces femmes entretenues qui ont besoin de l'argent de leur mari pour vivre. Le dévisageant , elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lui assura :

-Je peux subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de Lily alors…..

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais très bien que tu peux parfaitement gérer l'éducation de notre fille. C'est juste que….l'argent des Nikki Heat lui revient. C'est ma fille.

-Et la maison des Hamptons ? Elle n'a pas besoin de….

-Vends-la…..ou garde-la, peu m'importe, la coupa-t-il en continuant sa marche, alors qu'elle restait bouche bée à sa demande.

Comment pouvait-il lui demander ceci ? Vendre la maison des Hamptons ? Non...elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à le faire. C'était le lieu de leur première vacance, l'endroit ou il aimait se recueillir...et elle avait espéré pouvoir y retourner avec lui et Lily.

Levant le regard au loin, elle l'aperçut , les mains dans les poches en train de contempler Lily qui s'amusait avec des amis au parc. Hésitante...elle l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre et murmurer :

-Castle ?

-Oui?

-La maison des Hamptons ….c'est….elle représente tellement pour toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu….

-Elle est ce qui me relie à Alexis.

S'arrêtant, il l'observa quelques secondes, puis soupira pour lui expliquer :

-Quand j'ai commencé à écrire et à vivre de ma passion, j'ai acheté la maison des Hamptons pour avoir un havre de paix avec Alexis. On y a passé toutes nos vacances, elle a grandi entre ces murs…c'est déjà bien assez difficile de respirer dans ce loft, de vivre au milieu de tous ses souvenirs...alors…..mettre les pieds là-bas est inenvisageable. Cette maison fait partie de mon passé…..si je veux me reconstruire , il va falloir que je laisse certaines choses derrière moi….et cette maison en fait partie. Alors tu peux la garder, la vendre , je m'en moque.

-Je….

-J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ , Beckett, assura-t-il en voyant encore ses hésitations. Alors accepte , s'il-te-plaît. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai acheté une nouvelle maison en bord de mer, alors deux ? Ce serait être vraiment être un peu exagéré, non ?

-Tu….tu as acheté une maison ? fit-elle, à nouveau surprise et un brin agacée, en le voyant prendre ceci à la légère

-Eh ben….Presque…..je dois encore appeler l'agent immobilier, sourit-il, tout heureux, alors qu'elle blêmissait devant lui.

Baissant la tête, elle se sentait aux prises avec toutes ses questions et ses émotions. Elle se repassait en tête tous ses mots depuis le début de leur conversation et elle redoutait la suite de son monologue. Tentant de reprendre contenance et de ne pas exploser de colère avant d'avoir une explication , elle lui demanda:

-Tu vas partir ?

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu …..

-Tu ne peux pas respirer au loft, et tu as acheté une nouvelle maison en bord de mer pour un nouveau départ…

-Kate

-Si tu veux partir, autant le dire tout de suite ...Mon dieu, quelle idiote , je suis...

\- Kate, ..

\- Partager son océan de secrets, tu parles, grinça-t-elle , le coeur lourd.

-Je ...quoi ?

\- Comment peux-tu la laisser en...

\- Beckett, la coupa-t-il en haussant le ton de la voix. Je ne pars pas…..je ne partirai c'est quoi cet océan de secrets ?

-Je...tu ne pars pas ? Mais...enfin...Castle, je ne comprends pas.

-J'aimerais acheter la maison à Venice pour nos futures vacances avec Lily. J'aimerais ….de nouveaux souvenirs , un nouveau départ….mais je n'envisage pas tout ça sans ma fille ….ou toi.

-Tu vas acheté la maison de Venice ? fit-elle, stupéfaite

-Heu…oui….On y a passé de bons moments…..on est devenu une famille là-bas…alors….oui, j'aimerais l'acheter, lui avoua-t-il en la trouvant de plus en plus étrange

Souriant comme une bienheureuse à son idée, et au fait qu'il lui évoque son désir de rester sur New-York, Kate se sentit beaucoup plus légè avait l'impression qu'un poids immense venait de s'ôter. Son début de journée avait été catastrophique, mais grâce à Castle …..tout allait pour le mieux dorénavant. Soulagée, elle allait répliquer quand il la coupa avec une nouvelle question :

-Donc...…l'idée que je publie de nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat ne te rebute pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non , soupira-t-elle, en sentant un nouvel obstacle s'immiscer.

-Mais ?

Il avait à coeur de percer tous les abcès. Il ne souhaitait plus de confusions ou de non-dits . Sa relation avec Lily était bien trop importante pour laisser le place au doute entre Kate et lui. Et il sentait que cette histoire d'écriture la dérangeait quelque peu. L'observant quelques secondes, il pouvait voir que ses émotions faisaient le yoyo, qu'elle était fatiguée et que sa rupture avec son fiancé avait laissé des traces….mais ils étaient seuls…..Lily jouait tranquillement, et pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours , ils pouvaient librement échanger sans avoir peur d'être interrompus.

-Je suis contente que tu écrives à nouveau….ne te méprends pas, commença-t-elle timidement .

-Mais ?

-Mais…que va-t-il se passer quand les médias te parleront de ton exil?

Elle avait peur que la presse fasse la une avec le décès d'Alexis et de la dépression de Rick. Elle se souvenait, comme si c'était hier, des multitudes d'articles qui avaient été publiés après le départ de Castle. Ils étaient tous aussi sordide les uns que les autres…..et elle était inquiète …..inquiète qu'il ne soit pas assez rétabli et fort pour retourner dans ce monde de requins .

-Je leur dirai la vérité. J'ai perdu ma fille, et il m'a fallu du temps pour…me relever.

-Ok.

Tête basse, les mains aussi dans ses poches, elle tentait de réfréner la peur qui l'assaillait . Il allait revenir sur le devant de la scène….elle savait que tôt ou tard cela arriverait mais…..cette idée ne l'enchantait pas. Elle avait peur pour lui et…pour Lily…..et de ce que les médias écriraient sur sa fille….de la vie qu'elle aurait dès que Castle retournerait sur le devant de la scène et le feu des projecteurs. Elle ne voulait pas exposer Lily à tout ça. Elle souhaitait simplement préserver son petit trésor.

Sentant son hésitation et son manque d'enthousiasme à son idée, Rick l'observa quelques secondes, et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence:

-Hey…..dis-moi ce qui te tracasse

-Rien….tout va bien.

Elle ne voulait pas réfréner son envie. Il tentait de se reconstruire et de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant….l'homme qu'elle avait aimé…..mais toute cette histoire de presse l'inquiétait .

-Je sais ce qu'est un « rien ». Je suis le spécialiste des « rien » et ça…..c'est tout sauf un « rien », assura -t-il doucement, en déposant une main sur son avant-bras.

Levant les yeux sur lui, elle sourit à la tendresse qu'elle perçut dans son regard. Il semblait si inquiet,, et si….à l'écoute de ces craintes que son coeur fondit un peu plus pour lui. Déglutissant , elle lui avoua :

-Que va dire la presse sur Lily?

-Je….quoi ? fit-il surpris

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sous les feux des projecteurs. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour elle….entre ton apparition, notre cavale et ma rupture avec David…..je ne parle même pas de cette histoire de garde partagée…..je ne veux pas lui infliger un autre tourment.

-Moi non plus, assura-t-il sur la défensive, en croyant qu'elle pensait qu'il ne prenait pas en compte la vie de sa fille .

-Rick….

-Je protégerai Lily comme je l'ai fait avec Alexis. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit à l'affiche des magazines, ou qu'ils en fasse même leurs choux gras. C'est ma fille….je la protégerai.

-Je le sais, chuchota-t-elle, en sentant qu'elle l'avait blessé. Je le sais…c'est juste que ça m'effraie.

Détournant les yeux pour observer Lily près des balançoires, elle ajouta :

-Je suis heureuse que tu écrives à nouveau…..je t'assure….j'ai hâte de retrouver Nikki Heat dans peu de temps…et je suis encore plus contente de te savoir assez bien pour revenir sur le devant de la scène…

-Mais tout ceci d'effraie, termina-t-il, en comprenant ses réticences.

-Hum…..tout ceci ne fait pas partie du monde dans lequel je vis….dans lequel Lily vit….

-Alexis n'a jamais été exposée

-Je le sais.

-Si tu préfères que je n'appelle pas Gina, ou….

-Non. Bien sûr que non….Rick , j'essaie juste de discuter, pas de te poser un ultimatum.

Hochant de la tête à sa déclaration, il la vit maltraiter une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure. Souriant à sa nervosité, il lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

-Tout se passera bien…..on va y arriver.

-Oui, je le sais…..je te fais confiance.

-Bien.

S'observant quelques minutes encore, Castle se retenait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était tellement belle à cet instant que son envie d'elle augmentait de secondes en secondes. Mais il se trouvait encore sur la réserve...il repensait à ce choix qu'elle avait dû faire , de sa demande d'être simplement des amis quelques semaines plutôt et...de sa rupture avec David. Il ne voulait pas outrepasser ses droits et risquer de la faire fuir.

Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais pour avouer ses sentiments, Kate chuchota timidement et les mains tremblantes :

-Toi

-Moi ? fit-il, étonné par sa réplique, en la dévisageant. Moi….quoi ?

Les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir la couleur bleue de ses yeux. Malgré sa fatigue et ses cernes, Kate ne cessait de le contempler. Il avait un tel regard sur elle qu'elle se sentait stupide pour toutes ses hésitations des dernières semaines. Son père avait raison...elle n'avait juste qu'à partager son océan de secrets...

Souriant, elle lui prit les mains et lui murmura, le coeur tambourinant:

-Hier, quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais …..je voulais dire « toi ».

-Je..

-Et mon choix, hier soir…..c'est toi….ça a toujours été « toi », Castle. Je n'ai pas rompu par nécessité, j'ai rompu par choix…pour toi….enfin, pour nous, balbutia-t-elle, en cherchant ses mots.

Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait imploser à sa déclaration . Complètement sous le choc de sa révélation , il resta comme un idiot devant elle , la bouche ouverte et les iris figés.

« toi »….elle l'avait choisi, lui ? …..il n'en revenait pas….

-Rick….dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît, chuchota, mal à l'aise, Kate qui avait l'impression que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés

-Je…tu…..attends, attends, déglutit-il. Est-ce que tu dis ce que je crois que tu dis ?

-Je ne sais pas, Castle , que penses-tu que je dise?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou agacée par sa réaction. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, et lui restait comme un idiot à la contempler. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas elle , la spécialiste des mots dans leur relation, mais tout de même, elle avait été plutôt clair!

Elle avait espéré une autre réaction de sa part. : un cri joie ou un baiser ou….oh, elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne pensait pas, vraiment pas à ce genre de réaction. Le dévisageant, elle s'écarta de lui et lui lâcha les mains , ce qui eut le don de le sortir de sa transe.

-Tout ce que tu veux, c'est…. « moi »?

-Ok, oublie, c'était une mauvaise idée, et de toute manière, je viens de…

-Moi aussi , Kate, la coupa-t-il, aux anges en se rapprochant tellement d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son peau. Je suis désolé pour …..mais moi aussi, Kate.

-Toi aussi, …quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, à leur proximité en sentant son corps se presser aux siens

-Tout ce que je veux …c'est « toi »….tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je t'ai….

-Non, le dis pas, la coupa-t-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes, en mettant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Elle était touchée par ses mots, par son regard, dieu même ses lèvres sur ses doigts l'émoustillaient, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre dire « je t'aime ». Elle n'était pas prête à une telle déclaration.

Amusé par sa réaction, il souleva un sourcil et marmonna par-dessus sa main :

-Tu sais que je le dirai

-Rick…non…..je ne veux pas l'entendre, fit-elle, désormais paniquée, en retirant ses doigts de sa bouche et en s'éloignant de lui

-Je…pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas prête à le dire en retour….et que je ne serai certainement pas prête tout de suite, voire même jamais

-Kate, je n'attends pas que tu me le dises en …

-Et je veux y aller doucement, ajouta-t-elle, timidement . Vraiment doucement.

Heureux de l'entendre lui avouer souhaiter une relation avec lui, Castle fit un pas de plus en avant sans la lâcher des yeux. Le tentait de comprendre ses mots, ses craintes ...et de ne pas se focaliser sur son "voire même jamais". Du temps...elle lui réclamait du temps...et il était prêt à le lui le donner.

Désormais , les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient amoureusement. Avec une infinie tendresse, il déposa sa main sur la joue de Kate qu'il effleura du bout de doigts.

Son toucher électrisa les deux protagonistes qui n'arrêtaient pas de sourire comme deux idiots.

Posant son front contre celui de Kate, il lui chuchota, en humant son odeur de cerise:

-On ira au rythme que tu souhaiteras

-Merci, répondit-elle, enivrée par les effluves de son parfum

-Mais pour être certain de tout comprendre…il faudrait que tu définisses les limites.

-Les limites ?

-Hum…..puis-je te prendre dans les bras ?

-Oui

-T'embrasser ? demanda Rick, en déglutissant, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Kate

-Je…oui….mais pas en public, ajouta-t-elle, en le voyant lorgner sur sa bouche

Au regard qu'il lui lança , elle ajouta :

-J'aimerais garder ce que nous vivons ensemble ….pour nous deux.

-ça me rappelle quelques souvenirs, sourit Rick en repensant à leurs débuts.

-Je ne veux pas que mon père, ta mère ou Lily…..nous mettent la pression. Je ne veux pas que notre fille soit déçue si ça ne marche pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que ça ne marche pas ? ….Kate, susurra Rick en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. On est extraordinaires….ensemble.

-Je….on était extraordinaires, et…..

-Je suis parti, s'accusa Castle, en comprenant ses craintes

-Rick…..je veux juste y aller doucement et faire ça bien. Parce que si jamais ça implose une seconde fois, Lily sera la première dans la ligne de mire.

Levant le regard pour voir sa fille revenir avec sa trottinette dans leur direction, Castle desserra l'étreinte de Kate, et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de lui chuchoter sur le ton de l'espièglerie :

-D'accord…..Et puis une liaison secrète avec toi, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps

-Oui…

-Comme le placard de ma chambre, la taquina Rick

\- C'était…..très gênant, sourit Kate, en repensant à leur premier matin

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle l'entendit lui susurrer :

-Un dîner…..pourrais-je avoir un dîner ?

-On va manger ensemble ce soir, je te rappelle, sourit-elle comme une adolescente

-Je pensais plus à une soirée en tête à tête…..tu sais, une soirée où tu porterais une robe à me faire faire une crise cardiaque, où je pourrais t'emmener dîner et te faire la cour…..et où je pourrais même espérer un baiser à la fin.

-Pour faire court , tu veux un rendez-vous? s'amusa Kate, en espérant que le baiser qu'il évoquait arriverait avant ce fameux dîner

-Oui…on va y aller doucement….alors autant faire les choses bien. Et je crois que les vendredis soirs….notre fille a une baby-sitter attitrée...Alors accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi vendredi soir, Melle Beckett ?

-Je…..

-Maman ! Tu crois qu'on peut manger une glace ? l'interrompit Lily, tout sourire, avec son casque sur la tête

-Non

-Oui, répondirent Rick et Kate en même temps, tout en sursautant par l'arrivée de leur fille.

-Heu…je crois que je vais écouter papa, sourit la petite devant le désaccord de ses parents.

Souriant au quiproquo de la situation, Beckett se tourna vers sa fille et lui déclara :

-Tu as mangé une omelette avec du chocolat et de la guimauve , il y a deux heures à peine. Pas de glace.

\- Mais...

\- Lily, siffla Kate en la voyant lui tenir tête.

-D'accord, grogna cette dernière devant le regard de sa mère.

-Mais ….. on pourrait peut-être en manger une après le pique-nique ? proposa Castle pour faire plaisir à sa fille, sans contredire Kate.

-Le pique-nique ? s'étonnèrent Kate et Lily en même temps.

-Oui…..il y a un arbre dans ce parc où je rêvais de t'emmener bien avant ta naissance , jeune fille. Et comme aujourd'hui , tous mes rêves deviennent réalité, il est temps qu'on y aille.

-N'importe quoi, rit Lily alors que le coeur de Kate se serrait à son évocation.

Leur arbre….il lui parlait de ce saule pleureur sur lequel il avait écrit leurs initiales, plusieurs années auparavant.

 **« KB+RC=Always »**

….cet arbre où il avait émis le souhait de revenir pique-niquer avec leurs enfants. Emue , Kate tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle quand elle l'entendit confier à leur fille :

-On va prendre de quoi manger…..et je vais te montrer là où tout a commencé…

-Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? demanda innocemment Lily, alors que Rick regardait Kate dans les yeux

-Ma plus belle aventure.

Déglutissant devant cette déclaration à demi-mot, Beckett le vit commencer à marcher tout en suivant Lily sur sa trottinette. La vue de Rick avec sa fille dans ce parc lui gonfla le coeur d'amour. Jamais encore, elle n'aurait cru ressentir autant de joie. Une famille…ils commençaient à être une famille.

Toute heureuse, elle s'élança derrière eux, et murmura à l'oreille de Rick :

-Rouge

-Quoi , rouge ? sourit-il en la contemplant

-La robe pour vendredi…..elle sera rouge, annonça-t-elle malicieusement, en le voyant déglutir difficilement

-Tu... es une allumeuse.

* * *

 _ **Allez voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus centré sur le Caskett. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous vos messages.**_

 _ **Lors du dernier chapitre, il y a eu un bug que j'ai rectifié mais pour ceux qui attendait la réponse SMS de Kate à Rick...elle se trouve dans le chapitre précédent.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster d'ici samedi. Je travail en 12 heures, demain et vendredi...**_

 _ **Si ce n'est pas le cas, je tenais à vous notifier mon absence. Eh oui, je pars en vacances pour deux semaines, alors pas de nouveaux chapitres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 36.**

* * *

-Alors que se passe-t-il entre Katherine et toi ? demanda Martha, tout en buvant sa tasse de thé  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Vous avez passé la semaine ensemble, argumenta la matriarche, en cherchant à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Toute cette semaine avait passé à vive allure. Castle et Kate avaient dû jongler entre Lily et leurs obligations professionnelles.

Son retour avait été une bénédiction pour Rick, qui avait retrouvé avec joie son clavier et son imagination. Son changement de statut dans sa relation avec Kate y était pour beaucoup, et il se délectait de pouvoir se retrouver un peu. Il n'était plus cet homme lugubre, abîmé par la vie, non , il était un père, un petit-ami, et sûrement, dans quelques temps, à nouveau un auteur à succès. Sa situation familiale et le sourire de Lily avaient ravivé une flamme que Rick pensait avoir perdue: l'inspiration.  
C'est donc heureux et soulagé qu'il retrouvait, avec joie, les nuits, son clavier pour redonner vie à Nikki Heat.

Sa période « page blanche » était dorénavant bien derrière lui, et seul le bruit constant des touches, de ses doigts qui tapaient sans cesse sur le clavier jusqu'aux premières aurores du matin, envahissait son bureau.

Les aventures de Nikki Heat commençaient à prendre forme, plus de deux cents pages étaient écrites et Castle avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Nikki était de retour…..Il était de retour. Depuis sa journée au parc de mardi , Castle avait jonglé entre les petits-déjeuners, activités et histoires du soir avec Lily.  
Avec Kate , ils avaient réussi à installer pour le moment une certaine routine. En une semaine, la petite famille reprenait peu à peu ses habitudes en jonglant entre la distance, la relation secrète de Rick et Kate, et les obligations de ces derniers.

Beckett avait été énormément sollicitée pour des rapports et interrogatoires, afin d'étoffer l'arrestation de Bracken. Elle avait passé des heures avec une multitude de cravatés et juges, et n'avait guère eu de temps à consacrer à Rick. Toute son attention, en dehors de l'affaire de sa mère, avait été dédiée à Lily et à sa recherche d'emploi.  
Malgré les protestations de Castle, Kate avait été claire sur sa façon de vivre : elle ne vivrait pas à ses crochets. Elle allait trouver un emploi, quel qu'il soit, et subvenir aux besoins de sa fille. Elle souhaitait y aller doucement avec Castle, et pouvoir former une famille avec lui sur des bases solides.

Alors avec toutes ces activités, ils n'avaient eu que très peu de moments d'intimité, seul à seule. Le retour à la réalité était plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé tous les deux. Leur bulle avait éclaté ,et , ils se devaient d'apprendre à gérer leur entourage en plus de leur relation dorénavant.

Rick en avait profité pour écrire et informer Paula de son grand retour. Il était prêt, il le savait…Très bientôt, la machine publicitaire allait déferlé dans sa vie : interview, gala, tournée. Alors il profitait de tous les moments qu'il pouvait avec Lily avant que ses obligations ne soient trop contraignantes.

-On n'a pas passé la semaine ensemble, on a une fille et….  
-Balivernes, soupira Martha, qui était certaine que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.

Elle était peut-être âgée, mais pas sénile. Cette dernière semaine, Martha avait bien remarqué que le comportement de son fils avait changé. Il semblait plus enjoué, plus souriant et tellement plus heureux. Elle avait tout d'abord mis cet élan d'enthousiasme sur le compte de son retour à New-York et son nouveau rôle de père, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle faisait attention à tous les gestes ou regards de son fils envers Katherine.

Cette flamme qui s'était éteinte à la mort d'Alexis se ravivait de plus en plus au plus grand bonheur de la matriarche.  
Martha espérait que leur relation avait évolué, que sa belle-fille lui avait pardonné sa fuite, et qu'ils arriveraient enfin à être heureux. Seulement, après une semaine à attendre un mot ou un geste de leur part, elle décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Tu passes énormément de temps avec Katherine, et….  
-Je ne l'ai vue que pour le petit-déjeuner de Lily ou son histoire du soir. Kate a été pas mal prise avec ses recherches d'emplois et l'affaire de sa mère. Je n'ai pas passé plus de temps avec elle qu'à Venice.  
-Mais….  
-Et Lily a passé tous les après-midis avec moi au loft, rétorqua Rick, qui espérait mettre les suspicions de sa mère au placard.

Toute la semaine, ils avaient veillé à mettre de la distance entre eux quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Kate souhaitait y aller doucement et ne pas exposer leur relation aux autres avant qu'ils soient certains que ça fonctionnerait. Elle avait peur de blesser Lily, ou de lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais à vouloir jouer à rester hors du radar des autres, ils n'avaient pas réussi à passer un seul moment tous les deux .

On était vendredi…..et Rick avait désormais hâte de se retrouver avec Kate pour son rendez-vous. Depuis mardi , au parc, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul baiser…..et les lèvres de Beckett lui manquaient.

Anxieux à l'idée que sa mère ait grillé leur couverture, il enchaîna en lui déclarant :

-De plus, ce soir je vais voir Gina.

Au nom de son ex belle-fille, Martha se figea et l'observa sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'amurait simplement à la taquiner.  
Elle savait très bien que Rick avait eu l'occasion de revoir Gina cette semaine pour le lancement de son nouveau livre, mais elle avait espéré que ces entretiens ne soient que professionnels. Devant son regard, elle déposa sa tisane sur le bureau de son fils, et le réprimanda:

\- Tu penses sérieusement que ce tête-à-tête avec Gina est une bonne idée ?

Content que son subterfuge marche aussi bien, Rick releva ses yeux et lui répondit, tout sourire devant sa mine soucieuse :

-Oui, mère.  
-Mais….mardi soir, avec Katherine, j'avais espéré que….enfin….  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Oh tu le sais bien. Vous aviez l'air tellement complices pendant ce repas que j'avais bon espoir que tu arrêtes de courir vers des femmes vides et perfides.  
-Vides et perfides ? Oh, tu vas loin, là, ricana-t-il en éteignant son ordinateur, pour avoir le temps de se préparer.

Il allait enfin pouvoir passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Kate. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter et trouver un moyen pour se dégager plus de temps. Rick n'en pouvait plus de l'admirer sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Toute cette semaine avait été une torture pour tous les deux, à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient enfin être seuls, Lily ou Martha les avaient interrompus.

Avec Kate , ils avaient convenu qu'elle déposerait Lily pour sa soirée-pyjama avec sa grand-mère, et que Castle en profiterait pour partir à ce moment-là. Ils espéraient ainsi que Martha ne ferait pas le rapprochement, Beckett resterait quelques minutes de plus avec elle et partirait ensuite pour se changer. Castle avait un peu rechigné à l'idée, râlant qu'il devrait attendre sûrement plus d'une heure tout seul, le temps qu'elle se change. Souriant devant sa mine abattue, elle lui avait suggéré de discuter avec Gina de son nouveau contrat , le temps qu'elle enfile sa robe. Alors le mensonge que Castle avait servi à sa mère était à demi-faux.  
Heureux de pouvoir se jouer d'elle encore quelques secondes, il la contemplait continuer sa plaidoirie :

-Oh non, je ne vais pas trop loin. Cette vipère va te mettre à nouveau le grappin dessus, et Katherine …..  
-Kate m'a très clairement dit ne pas vouloir de relation avec moi…..et Gina ne me mettra pas le grappin dessus, la coupa, amusé, Rick . De plus, ma priorité est Lily.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement pour lui murmurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi .  
-Richard, si jamais cette pseudo-éditrice arrive à ses fins, …encore…je vais vivre chez Katherine, marmonna -Martha, déçue que son fils ne soit pas avec sa belle-fille ce soir.  
-Oh mère, tu aurais dû m'avertir depuis des années, pouffa-t-il, tout heureux.  
-Ah, ah, très drôle, Kiddo.

Levant le regard sur les yeux amusés, mais heureux, de son fils, Martha sourit et lui caressa la joue. Rick avait changé…. depuis son retour de Venice, quelque chose s'était métamorphosé chez lui. Elle ne savait pas comment ce retournement de situation avait eu lieu, mais la matriarche était soulagée et heureuse de voir son fils aussi enjoué.

Hochant de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait sa décision, elle lui marmonna, avant de partir pour lui laisser de l'intimité :

-Ne fais surtout pas ce que je pourrais faire  
-Ce n'est pas plutôt "fais surtout ce que je pourrais faire" normalement ? répliqua-t-il, amusé  
-Pas pour ce soir, Kiddo,..pas avec cette vipère, déclara Martha, avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

Souriant, il partit s'installer devant sa penderie pour chercher la tenue adaptée pour sa soirée, tout en se remémorant leur soirée Carbonara au loft.

 _Flashback, mardi soir._

- _Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à lancer les pâtes au plafond, Castle ? siffla, stupéfaite , Kate , un verre de vin à la main à côté de Martha et Lily ._  
 _-Tu as dit que je pouvais, chez moi, rétorqua-t-il, tout sourire devant son assistance_  
 _-Vas-y papa ! Lance-les !_  
 _-Lily !_  
 _-Quoi ? J'aime les choses drôles, assura la petite en haussant les épaules_  
 _-Tu vois Beckett…..notre fille est beaucoup plus drôle que toi_  
 _-Tu….._  
 _-Laisse faire, Kiddo, l'interrompit gentiment Martha d'une caresse sur l'avant bras. Au même âge, Alexis en raffolait. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre fois que le peintre a dû venir pour refaire le plafond._  
 _-Je pensais que le peintre venait pour autre chose que le plafond? taquina Rick, alors que Kate le fusillait du regard devant son sous-entendu_  
 _-Castle!_  
 _-Laisse Katherine, il n'a pas vraiment tort, assura Martha, alors que Rick relâchait sa cuillère en bois, complètement dégoûté devant son aveu_  
 _-Mère!_  
 _-Quoi ? ça t'apprendra à vouloir tout savoir_  
 _-ça c'est vrai, tu es trop curieux papa! rit Lily, alors que Kate souriait devant l'effarement de Castle._

 _Dire que Martha était aux anges aurait été un euphémisme . Quand son fils l'avait quittée pour Venice deux mois plutôt, il était tellement abîmé par la vie qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître son propre enfant. Alors le voir aussi enjoué et heureux ce soir lui remplissait le coeur d'amour._

 _La soirée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur entre les pitreries de Rick , les anecdotes de Lily sur Venice à sa grand-mère, et le rire de Kate. Après avoir dîné, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon pour une soirée DVD. Plongée dans le noir, Lily découvrait la première trilogie des Star Wars, sous le regard enchanté de Castle._

 _Il se délectait de ces moments en famille. Blotti contre l'accoudoir du sofa et le corps frêle de sa fille , il nageait en plein bonheur. Les premières images du film défilèrent, et Rick passa ensuite son temps à contempler, du coin de l'oeil, Beckett._

 _Elle était magnifique. Les mains autour de ses jambes qui étaient fléchies contre sa poitrine, Kate regardait avec attention le film, la tête posée sur ses genoux._  
 _Son après-midi avait défilé à toute allure, entre l'ouverture des valises, les appels téléphoniques du FBI et les questions de Lily. A leur retour du parc, Rick les avait laissées pour leur donner le temps de se reposer , mais dès qu'elles étaient rentrées, Lily s'était aperçu que les affaires de David se trouvaient toujours dans l'appartement. Ce dernier avait laissé un mot à Kate, lui déclarant qu'il n'avait pas la place de tout récupérer, et qu'il repasserait._  
 _Elle avait soupiré en pensant qu'elle devrait lui refaire face dans les prochains jours, et se haïssait, en même temps, d'espérer tourner la page aussi vite._

 _En une soirée, elle avait fait exploser sa relation de deux ans avec David, et elle avait espéré pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie sans bagages. Mais la vie n 'était pas aussi simple, elle allait devoir jongler entre David et Castle encore quelques temps, et devrait certainement s'activer à trouver un emploi avant que les factures ne s'accumulent._  
 _Son père était aussi passé pour s'assurer que sa fille et sa petite-fille étaient bien installées, et avait par la même occasion tenté d'y voir plus clair dans la vie amoureuse de Kate...mais en vain._  
 _Après un interrogatoire en règle de son père, Beckett s'était aperçue qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller chez Castle._

 _Alors, ce soir, installée sur le canapé , elle relâchait enfin la pression de ces derniers jours. Elle n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille le film, et fut même surprise de se retrouver simplement en compagnie de Rick à la moitié de Star Wars._

 _Martha les avait abandonnés pour se reposer, et Lily s'était endormie sur le torse de son père. Perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu de tout ça. Souriant devant l'image de sa fille blottie contre Rick , elle releva le regard pour tomber sur ses yeux azur qui la contemplaient ardemment ._

 _L'étincelle qu'elle vit apparaître, la fit frissonner. Ils étaient seuls…complètement seuls….et cette constatation la troubla quelque peu. Elle était anxieuse….elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui…et en même temps, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser encore et encore._

 _Heureux d'avoir enfin un instant en tête à tête avec Beckett , Rick aperçut enfin l'opportunité de pouvoir continuer leur discussion du parc. Doucement, il se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras avec l'intention de l'allonger dans sa chambre, pour gagner en intimité._

 _-Que fais-tu ? demanda Kate , en le voyant s'éloigner avec sa fille dans les bras_  
 _-Je vais l'allonger dans mon lit , elle sera plus à l'aise_  
 _-Rick, on va partir, je vais aller la coucher à la ….._  
 _-Tu ne peux pas partir, soupira-t-il, déçu, sa fille toujours dans les bras. Pas tout de suite..._  
 _-Je ne peux pas partir? sourit Kate devant sa mine de chien battu. Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà vu Star Wars IV, alors…._  
 _-Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de regarder le film,Beckett, assura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard._

 _Déglutissant devant son sous-entendu, elle sentit son désir s'emballer. Seuls…..ils étaient seuls….Et elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots ses sentiments….Tout d'un coup, elle se rendit compte que rien ne l'empêchait d'être avec Rick , à part elle-mê_ _devait arrêter de fuir et commencer à avancer avec lui. Seulement mettre toutes ses craintes de côté n'était pas choses faciles. Alors pour ne pas paraitre comme une adolescente terrifiée devant son premier amour, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en lui rétorquant :_

 _-Ah,oui ? Et quelles sont tes intentions , Castle?_  
 _-Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je vais te les montrer, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa chambre et déposer sa fille sur son lit._

 _Un baiser sur la tempe, une caresse sur le visage, il prit le temps de la border et de respirer son parfum. La venue de Lily dans sa vie avait tout changé pour lui. Grace à elle, il sortait enfin la tête de l'eau . Tendrement, il lui chuchota tout en s'émerveillant de sa beauté:_

 _-Bonne nuit, trésor._

 _Quelque peu anxieux, il se frotta la nuque avec une main et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait autant. C'était Beckett…..Kate….sa Kate….l'amour de sa vie. Il savait à quel point ils étaient extraordinaires …..Mais il avait peur. Peur d'aller trop vite et de la faire fuir…..Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il n'avait pas eu d'autres relations depuis son départ du loft , il y a huit ans, et il avait peur de ne pas assouvir tous les besoins de sa partenaire._

 _Il ne voulait pas la décevoir…..il voulait prendre le temps avec elle comme pour leur première fois mais….huit ans…..c'était long et il n'était qu'un être humain. Rien que sentir ses effluves de parfum ravivait son désir d'elle. Il avait envie de se blottir contre elle, de respirer son odeur, de caresser son corps et de l'aimer comme elle le méritait ._

 _Une boule au ventre, il inspira fortement et sortit de son bureau pour tomber sur son regard bienveillant._

 _Toujours assise sur le sofa, elle le contemplait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La tête contre le chambranle, il l'observait avec un tel regard, qu'elle baissa les yeux._  
 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi , elle se trouvait autant intimidée par cette soudaine promiscuité. Ils avaient été ensemble avant…ils avaient été en couple…et comme lui avait dit Rick….ils avaient été extraordinaires….mais elle avait l'impression que tout ceci était comme une première fois._  
 _Huit années s'étaient écoulées et ils étaient différents, ils avaient évolués, grandi ….alors finalement elle avait l'impression que c'était leur seconde « première » fois…..et ça la rendait nerveuse de devoir revivre toutes ces premières fois: leur premier baiser, leur premier matin, leur première nuit…_

 _-Tu es tellement belle, chuchota Rick, pour la sortir de ses pensées._

 _Depuis son arrivée ce soir, il s'était retenu de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras , de lui avouer à quel point elle était belle dans son jean noir et sa chemise blanche. Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir l'occasion de lui dire plus tôt, mais les moments seul à seule étaient limités._

 _-T'es pas mal non plus, murmura-t-elle anxieusement, en relevant les yeux pour le voir toujours contre la porte à l'observer._

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient avec une telle intensité que le coeur de Castle fit quelques loupés dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de s'approcher….de l'embrasser….de l'aimer….mais il était nerveux. Elle souhaitait y aller doucement…..et lui aussi….mais la peur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui bloquait toutes ses idées._  
 _Perdu dans ses songes, il en sortit quand Kate lui demanda nerveusement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :_

 _-Tu comptes passer ta nuit à m'observer ? Ou tu vas venir me rejoindre sur ce canapé ?_  
 _-J'hésite, déglutit-il, la voix rauque. Les deux propositions sont tentantes._  
 _-Laisse-moi t'aider à faire ton choix dans ce cas, chuchota-t-elle, en se levant pour le rejoindre doucement._

 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait si intimidé tout un coup. Elle l'était aussi, mais de là à agir comme deux adolescents, ils devaient arrêter avec toute cette pression et simplement se laisser porter par le moment._

 _Souriant, il la contempla se déhancher sensuellement jusqu'à lui . D'une main , il lui caressa tendrement la joue alors que de l'autre, il lui encerclait la taille. Déposant son front contre le sien, il ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons cette odeur si chère à son coeur._

 _Jamais ils n'auraient pensé en être ici avant leur départ à Venice. Chaque seconde passée ensemble avec elle , était comme une bénédiction du ciel. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissaient bercer par leurs respirations respectives._

 _-Tu sens la cerise, chuchota Rick, tout sourire, sans la lâcher du regard_  
 _-Tu sens la menthe poivrée, renchérit Beckett en murmurant_  
 _-Finalement, rien n'a vraiment changé_  
 _-Non..._  
 _-On est toujours Castle et Beckett, sourit-il comme un bienheureux_  
 _-Oui….toujours les mêmes...espérons qu'on ne mettra pas quatre ans pour assouvir nos désirs , cette fois-ci, le taquina Kate en se mordant la lèvre_ _timidement_  
 _-Oui, espérons._

 _Heureux d'arriver à apaiser leurs craintes sans les exprimer, ils se souriaient tendrement. Les bras autour du cou de Castle, Kate baissa ses yeux pour tomber sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Son corps fermement coincé contre celui de Rick , elle se laissa bercer par ses mains qui descendaient sur sa taille, et par sa respiration. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle se délectait de ce moment où tous les deux jouaient avec leur désir._

 _-Tu veux danser ? murmura Rick, en lui souriant amoureusement_  
 _-Danser ?_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Castle, il n'y a pas de musique et…._

 _Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, il déposa ses doigts sur sa bouche et susurra tout près de ses lèvres :_

 _-Laissez moi t'offrir une danse, Beckett._

 _A son intonation de voix, ses yeux noirs de désir, ses lèvres si près des siennes, son souffle sur sa peau et son corps tellement pressé contre le sien, Kate sentit un frisson d'envie la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. La gorge sèche, le coeur tambourinant , elle sentait son désir s'emballer._

 _-Rick , je…._  
 _-Chut, on a le temps, assura ce dernier, tout aussi désireux de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Doucement, il sortit son téléphone portable et choisit une chanson. Dès les premières notes de musique, Castle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate en resserrant sa prise sur son corps, tout en se balançant sur « In my veins »_  
 _Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils dansaient au milieu du salon comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde._

 _-Quand j'avais un cauchemar, et que je n'arrivais pas à calmer cette peur qui m'assaillait certains soirs, je mettais cette musique et je pensais à toi…..à nous. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Kate. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…..pour vous, confia Castle en posant un baiser dans le creux de son oreille._  
 _-Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, la voix chargée._

 _Tendrement, ils se laissèrent bercer par les notes de musique. D'une main, Rick caressait le dos de Kate, alors que de l'autre, il la tenait fermement contre lui. Perdu dans son havre de paix, il l'entendit lui avouer:_

 _-J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson_  
 _-Ah oui ?_  
 _-Oui, j'ai toujours voulu…_  
 _-Maman ? Papa ? les interrompit Lily, qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut dans la chambre de Rick._  
 _-Je crois que notre chanson l'a réveillée, assura Castle, en relâchant son étreinte pour partir rassurer sa fille._  
 _-Notre….chanson ? fit, surprise mais enchantée, Kate_  
 _-Hum….il nous faut bien une chanson, Beckett, rétorqua, un peu taquin, Rick._

 _La soirée s'était achevée ainsi pour les deux tourtereaux. Lily s'était réveillée, et Kate l'avait ramenée chez elle, malgré les efforts de Rick pour les garder près de lui pour le reste de la nuit. Et depuis cette soirée, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se dégager du temps à deux._

 _Fin du Flashback._

La semaine s'était ensuite déroulée à vive allure. Rick avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec Paula et Gina pour « son grand retour», et Kate avait passé son temps entre les tracas de la vie quotidienne, ses amis, sa fille et sa recherche d'emploi.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser pendant des lustres. Elle avait une fille à élever, et même si Castle lui avait assuré vouloir aider pour lui laisser le temps de se retourner , elle avait décliné son offre. Elle se voulait indépendante, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas commencer une relation avec des dettes.

Le mercredi soir, le lendemain de la soirée Carbonara chez Rick, Kate avait déposé Lily chez lui pour passer la soirée entre filles avec Lanie.  
Rick et Lily avait terminé l'épisode IV de Star Wars, et avait ensuite débuté une bataille de laser-game dans le salon, sous les soupirs de Martha qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture avec tout leur raffut.

-Je vais vous abattre, Skylwalker , déclara, les épaules en arrière et la tête droite Castle, tout fier  
-Je ne suis pas Luke, râla la petite, qui descendit son sabre laser pour lui montrer son mécontentement  
-Comment ça, tu n'es pas Luke ? Fit,étonné, Rick en faisant la moue. Mais….Je voulais être Dark Vador.  
-Richard, ne fais pas l'enfant et laisse ta fille être qui bon lui semble, soupira Martha, fatiguée par ses pitreries  
-Mais je ne veux pas être Dark Vador, non plus.  
-Non ? Mais alors tu veux être qui ? Han Solo ?  
-Non, râla la petite, en fronçant les sourcils devant son idée  
-Non ? tu veux être Tarkin ? ….le grand Moff Tarkin ? ajouta-t-il devant sa moue  
-Non  
-Heu…..Chewbacca ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va falloir te mettre des poils et….  
-Mais, non , sourit-elle, en se retenant de rire .

Passer du temps avec son père était tout sauf ennuyeux pour la jeune Castle. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de trouver des idées loufoques pour la faire rire, et Lily se délectait de tous ces moments père-fille qu'ils partageaient.

-Ben….alors qui ? Oh….je sais ! Tu veux être….Obi-Wan Kenobi!  
-Papa, se renfrogna Lily, en fronçant des sourcils  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis une fille !  
-Heu…..je le sais  
-Je ne veux pas être un garçon ou un singe géant  
-Chewbi n'est pas un singe, c'est un wookie de grande taille, et il habite…  
-Richard, tu nous fatigues, assura Martha en se levant pour embrasser sa petite-file sur le front. Veux-tu me rejoindre pour une séance de soins du visage ?  
-Quoi ? Mais non , on va jouer, bouda Rick, en regardant sa fille avec de tels yeux de chien battu que Lily sourit.  
-Je vais jouer avec Papa, gram's  
-Très bien , mon ange, concéda sa grand-mère. S'il t'exaspère , tu me trouveras dans ma chambre, et s'il prend l'idée de te coller des poils , tu…  
-Je crie!  
-Bonne fille.

Après un dernier baiser, Martha sourit à Rick, puis monta dans ses pénates pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Alors…..tu veux être qui ? demanda Castle, tout penaud  
-Leïa….je suis la princesse Leïa , assura Lily, en levant son sabre pour qu'il s'allume en jaune  
-Oh ! La chef de l'alliance rebelle! Bon choix ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe . On ne se demande pas qui est ta mère, toi.  
-Hey!

La soirée père-fille avait donc laissé le temps à Kate de décompresser avec sa meilleure amie, chez elle.  
En ce mercredi soir, elle avait choisi de se faire un livrer un repas chinois, tout en dégustant un bon verre de vin blanc.  
Kate avait passé toute la journée à écrire ses lettres de motivations et ses CV, c'est donc soulagée de pouvoir faire une pause, qu'elle répondit à Lanie :

-Heureuse…..Je suis heureuse. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré pour ma mère  
-Hum….et en plus , tu y as gagné un beau ténébreux, assura sa meilleure amie, qui était venue à cette soirée pour glaner toutes les informations.  
-Un beau ténébreux ? Heu….l'agent qui nous a permis à appréhender Bracken était …  
-Ne fais pas l'idiote, car on sait toutes les deux que tu es loin de l'être, l'interrompit gentiment Lanie, en sirotant son verre. Alors ?  
-Alors ?

Beckett était amusée par l'attitude de son amie. Elle s'était attendue à passer au détecteur de vérité spécial Parish, mais elle n'attendait pas ses questions aussi rapidement. D'habitude, elle était fatiguée de devoir répondre à ses interrogatoires, mais aujourd'hui, après deux mois de cavale loin d'elle, elle appréciait les efforts de son amie pour en savoir plus sur sa vie.

Et puis, Kate ne pensait pas pouvoir commencer une histoire avec Rick sans en parler avec une tierce personne. Elle était excitée, heureuse, mais aussi anxieuse, et elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et d'un conseil rassurant pour éloigner toutes ses craintes.

-Alors, toi et Castle avez suivi mon conseil?  
-Un conseil? Tu ne m'as pas donné de….  
-Avant de partir , je t'ai clairement dit de lui sauter dessus  
-Oh….ce conseil-là, sourit Kate, en buvant sa dernière goutte dans son verre avant de les resservir.  
-Oui, ce conseil-là ! Alors, as-tu couché avec Castle ?

A sa question aussi intime mais si brusque, Kate recracha le peu de vin blanc qu'elle avait en bouche, et la dévisagea , alors que Lanie attendait patiemment une réponse.

-Je ne vais pas te dire si….  
-Alors c'est un oui! s'exclama, folle de joie, la métisse en frappant des deux mains d'excitation.  
-Tout doux…je n'ai pas couché avec Rick.  
-Tu …..non….oh allez ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?  
-Je…..  
-Tu as trente-huit ans, tu es une grande fille, tu devrais pouvoir savoir que tu peux coucher avec un homme, et en plus je t'ai mis plein de préservatifs dans ta valise avant ton départ, et…  
-Lanie!  
-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie parce que tu me mentirais.

Soupirant, Kate déposa son verre de blanc sur sa table et repensa à sa soirée de la veille….à leur danse…..à cette envie presque viscérale d'être dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus ressenti autant de désir depuis son départ, et elle se trouvait troublée par tout ce flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Elle avait l'impression d'agir comme une adolescente devant son premier amour.

-Alors, il ne s'est rien passé à Venice ? Et par rien passé , je veux dire…..  
-Je l'ai vu nu, l'interrompit Kate pour lui clouer le bec, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux  
-Tu …..quoi….Nu ? Et tu n'as pas couché avec lui ?  
-Eh ben, je….  
-Là, ma vieille, je ne te comprends plus. Rick Castle met son soldat en tenue d'Adam, et….  
-Il n'a rien mis du tout! Tu vas me laisser parler, ou dois-je me taire pour te laisser te faire tes films? ronchonna Kate  
-Ok….je t'écoute, explique-moi comment tu as dit « non » au mec qui t'a donné sept orgasmes en une nuit.  
-Oh mon dieu….tu te souviens de ça ? rougit-elle, en se souvenant lui avoir conté une nuit avec Castle quand elle était complètement saoule.  
-Oh oui, des nuits comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas  
-Quand on les vit ! Pas quand on te les …..  
-Je vis par procuration …et c'est très dur quand tu agis comme une nonne!  
-Ok…là…..stop, soupira Beckett en s'arrachant les cheveux. Tout d'abord…..je l'ai trouvé nu quand il sortait du lit….et, se reprit-elle en voyant Lanie prête en surenchérir. Et il dormait seul, je venais simplement le réveiller. ….A l'époque , je ne voulais pas entamer une relation avec lui….alors c'était gênant et c'est tout.

Terminant sa réplique, elle s'attendait à ce que Lanie la sermonne sur la façon dont elle aurait dû prendre la situation en main, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva, c'est sa meilleure amie avec un sourire condescendant et une mine qui disait « j'en étais sûre ». Fronçant les sourcils à ce changement soudain de réaction , Beckett lui demanda :

-Quoi ? Quel est le problème maintenant ?  
-A l'époque , tu ne voulais pas une relation…..J'aime le mot « A l'époque »…vas-y, girl, je suis plus que tout ouïe.

Rouge de honte à l'idée de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, Kate baissa la tête sur son verre de vin blanc, et se resservait pour en boire une gorgée quand elle entendit Lanie lui dire :

-Juste avant que tu racontes l'histoire de « il était une fois, Beckett et Castle à Venice » peux-tu me dire , si à la fin, vous avez fini nus dans un lit ?  
-Non  
-Non? Tu ne veux pas me le dire, ou…..  
-Non, on n'a pas fini nus dans un lit.  
-Pff….  
-Mais, on a fini dans un même lit….on s'est même embrassés…et pratiquement avoué nos sentiments, argumenta Kate, à la mine déçue de Lanie.  
-Et tout ça avec vos vêtements ? la taquina son amie  
-Lanie !

Sa soirée s'était donc passée agréablement bien avec Lanie. Kate lui avait confié ses craintes à démarrer une nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Castle. Elle craignait d'aller droit dans le mur encore une fois, et d'embarquer cette fois-ci Lily avec elle. Elle lui avait aussi exprimé ses hésitations face à ses huit années d'absence.

Quel passé sentimental avait-il eu ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait blessée, voire même trahie en pensant à ces femmes qui étaient surement passées dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas vécu comme une nonne non plus, alors elle n'arrivait pas expliquer ce sentiment de jalousie.  
Lanie avait été à l'écoute, et avait tenté d'apaiser toutes ses craintes en lui suggérant un bon nombre de fois de discuter avec Castle de tout ça.

Seulement la semaine avait filé à vive allure, et elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moment pour parler avec Rick en tête à tête.  
Ce soir elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir passer sa soirée avec lui. Contemplant encore la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir, elle entendit le bip de sa sonnerie de téléphone l'avertir d'un nouvel SMS.

« _Mets des dessous sexy, il est hors de question que la prochaine soirée fille se termine par « on a dormi ensemble mais pas tout nus »._

Au commentaire de sa meilleure amie, Kate leva les yeux en l'air et sourit quand son cellulaire sonna une seconde fois.

« _Oh, j'oubliais, j'ai bien fourni ta table de chevet, alors n'hésite surtout pas »._

Fronçant les sourcils, Beckett se retournait pour étudier de près son tiroir, quand elle se figea devant les deux paquets plein de préservatifs. Refermant le tiroir comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit, elle prit son téléphone pour lui donner une réponse, quand elle découvrit son dernier SMS

« _Pas besoin de dire merci. Il y en a certains avec des senteurs de café….j'ai trouvé ça marrant »._

-Je…., déglutit-elle devant la réplique de son amie.  
-Maman...

-Maman ?  
-Oui, mon coeur ? répondit Kate, rouge comme une pivoine, mais excitée par les prémices de la soirée  
-Je me sens pas bien...  
-Tu…..quoi ? s'inquiéta soudain Beckett, en se tournant pour voir sa fille grelotter dans ses vêtements.

 **Loft de Castle**

Désormais habillé pour sa soirée, Rick vérifia qu'il avait bien son portefeuille et son cellulaire avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Martha s'affairait pour sa soirée avec Lily.

-Que fais-tu ? sourit Rick, en la voyant se débattre avec du poulet  
-Je…..  
-Parce qu'on dirait que tu tentes d'assassiner une nouvelle fois cette pauvre poule  
-J'essaie simplement de la fourrer avec quelques épices, mais….j'ai du mal, ronchonna Martha en levant enfin les yeux sur son fils.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'une cravate assortie à son pantalon, il avait l'air aussi charmeur et attendrissant qu'avant. Souriant devant sa mine joyeuse, elle lui déclara :

-Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 pour un rendez-vous avec Gina ?  
-Je vais devoir faire des ronds de jambes à certains assistants de Black Pawn, alors rien n'empêche d'être sexy, non ?  
-Hum, fit-elle, tout de même sceptique  
-Alors, un peu d'aide pour farcir cette pauvre pintade ? sourit-il pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons  
-Non. Tu devrais y aller, ton rendez-vous est dans trente minutes .

S'étonnant que Beckett ne soit toujours pas là, il allait répliquer quand son téléphone sonna. Le prenant en main, il s'annonça :

-Castle  
-Hey…c'est moi, répondit timidement et hésitante Beckett  
-Hey  
-Castle, je suis désolée mais pour ce soir, je vais devoir annuler  
-Oh.

Déçu…..il était déçu…..il avait espéré pouvoir enfin passer une soirée en tête à tête avec elle . Il s'était habitué à vivre avec elle pendant deux mois, et désormais , il ne la voyait plus qu'en coup de vent. Soupirant, il se gratta la nuque quand elle ajouta :

-Je suis vraiment désolée…..mais Lily est malade et…..  
-Malade ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'affola-t-il tout de suite, en oubliant sa déception  
-Elle a de la fièvre, elle est courbaturée, je pense que c'est la grippe. Rien que Martha ne puisse gérer, mais….  
-Je comprends, Kate.

Levant les yeux sur sa mère, il la regarda s'arrêter dans sa tentative d'assassinat, et lui déclara :

-Lily est malade, elle ne viendra pas  
-Oh, de quoi donc souffre mon trésor ?  
-Une bonne grippe  
-Fais mes excuses à Martha, ajouta Kate, mal à l'aise de devoir annuler au dernier moment.

Debout dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle rangeait avec déception sa robe, pendant que Lily dormait sur le canapé avec une couverture sur le dos. Elle était réellement déçue de devoir annuler leur soirée…..leur seule soirée en tête à tête de la semaine. Elle avait tellement mis d'espoir sur cette nuit pour apaiser toutes ses craintes que de devoir annuler et repousser leur discussion à plus tard l'ennuyait énormément .

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?  
-Je….pardon? fit-elle, surprise  
-Bouillon ? DVD ?  
-Rick , j'ai tout à la maison , ne t'inquiète pas , je vais veiller sur….  
-J'arrive, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes et je suis là  
-Castle, c'est juste une grippe, lui assura Beckett pour ne pas lui gâcher le reste de sa soirée.  
-Je sais…..mais de la même manière que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'elle , je ne le peux pas non plus . Laisse-moi veiller sur ma fille avec toi.

Un silence de quelques secondes retentit dans son téléphone. Rick avait même cru qu'elle avait raccroché quand il l'entendit lui murmurer :

-On t'attend, et si tu pouvais prendre un truc à manger sur la route.  
-Super, je serai là dans quelque minutes, soupira-t-il, soulagé, avant de raccrocher pour prendre sa veste, sous les yeux étonnées de sa mère.  
-Et… Gina ? sourit malicieusement Martha, toute heureuse que son fils laisse son ex-belle fille pour la soirée  
-Oh…..eh bien, je lui enverrai ton poulet ! la taquina-t-il, avant de partir pour rejoindre Kate et Lily.  
-Richard!

 **Appartement de Kate.**

Blottie contre le corps de sa mère, Lily semblait à bout de forces. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal et elle était très fatiguée. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran devant elle, elle commençait à somnoler quand elle entendit trois coups à la porte.

-C'est papa ?  
-Oui, trésor. Reste ici… .Je reviens avec lui.

L'embrassant sur le front, elle la recouvrit d'une petite couverture avant d'aller ouvrir, pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus, un sourire beau et radieux, et une tonne de plats à emporter.

-Je ne savais pas ce qui vous ferait plaisir, alors j'ai pris du bouillon, de l'italien, du thaï et même des hot-dogs.  
-Tu…  
-Et comme je pense que la semaine qui vient de passer sera à l'image de toute cette soirée, laisse-moi être plus intelligent cette fois-ci, sourit-il alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils  
-Quoi? Tu…..

Avant même qu'elle ait pu répliquer , Kate se retrouva blottie contre son corps, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. D'une main, il lui caressa la joue alors que sa langue quémandait l'entrée de sa bouche . Sans se faire prier, elle céda à sa requête, en gémissant de bonheur et d'envie face à ce baiser. Ses bras entourèrent son cou pendant que sa poitrine se bloquait contre son torse.

Beckett tenta de réprimer un râle quand Rick s'amusa à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure tout en passant ses mains sous son pull over. Sentir ses doigts caressés tendrement les flancs de ses hanches, l'électrisa .  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent , leurs désirs montaient d'un cran, et c'est à bout de souffle que Rick s'écarta, le souffle haletant, et lui murmura d'une voix rauque d'envie, sans cesser de lui caresser le dos :

\- Eh maintenant…..comment va notre fille ?

* * *

 _ **Bonsoir, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ou que vous êtes sur le point de les prendre. Pour ma part, ces quinze jours m'auront fait du bien et je reviens avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre fera certainement monter la chaleur de la Fic...alors à bientôt ? en espérant que vous êtes toujours là. -)**_


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 37.**

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Beckett**_

Blottie contre le torse chaud et musclé de son père, Lily se laissait bercer par ses caresses et ses baisers.  
Depuis son arrivée, toute son attention avait été portée sur elle. Elle se sentait choyée et rassurée et la fièvre commençait tout doucement à diminuer.  
Son doudou à la main, l'autre agrippée à la chemise de Rick , Lily l'écoutait lui conter une histoire de prince et de princesse , tout en tentant de ne pas fermer les yeux.

-Après une longue marche, le prince se retrouva nez à nez avec un dragon à trois têtes qui le menaçait en crachant du feu. Alors qu'il était dans une situation terrible, le nain arriva à son secours.  
-Le nain ? gémit Lily en faisant la moue  
-Hum….j'aime bien les nains….laisse-moi finir mon histoire  
-Mais un nain contre un dragon , c'est….  
-Chut, sourit Rick. Ne commence pas à tout ruiner avec ton esprit Beckettien…..Alors…le prince et le nain se battirent côte à côte contre le monstre effrayant. Le nain sortit une flèche magique qu'il lui envoya en plein coeur. Le monstre s'effondra.  
-Un nain avec une flèche, marmonna Lily  
-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu as contre un nain avec une flèche ?  
-Rien…tu es drôle papa…  
-Drôle? sourit Castle, en la voyant lutter contre le sommeil.  
-Hum  
-Aller, je vais finir l'histoire, mon coeur….

Le souffle de son père, ses bras lovés autour de son corps et ses baisers quasi permanents sur sa tempe commençaient à avoir raison de son endurance. Tout doucement, ses paupières se fermaient….et le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut le « je t'aime » de son père.

-Tu lui as donné du doliprane ? chuchota Rick, en étirant la nuque pour tomber sur le regard ému de Kate à la cuisine.

Debout devant l'îlot de la cuisine, elle s'affairait à déconditionner tous les plats à emporter que Castle avait apportés, depuis quelques minutes, quand son attention resta bloquée sur sa fille et Rick.  
Le voir aussi câlin et si attentionné avec elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Pour une raison qu'elle ne savait s'expliquer , elle se trouvait émue face à ce tableau qui se dépeignait sous ses yeux : sa fille et son père ensemble sur le canapé de son salon.

Doucement, elle stoppa ses activités pour les contempler de plus près. Castle contait avec merveille une histoire à Lily, qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillée. Heureuse et soulagée à l'idée de ne plus être seule pour ce genre de tracas quotidien, elle sourit quand Rick la sortit de ses pensées :

-Kate?  
-Hum  
-Tu lui as donné du doliprane ? répéta-t-il en la trouvant bien émotive tout à coup  
-Oui….juste avant de t"appeler tout à l'heure.  
-Ok….je crois que sa fièvre baisse. On devrait peut-être la coucher dans son lit, non ?

Il se trouvait tellement bien, blotti contre le corps de sa fille, mais il avait peur de faire monter peu à peu sa fièvre avec sa température corporelle, de plus, Lily semblait tellement fatiguée que Rick se fit la réflexion que quelques heures de sommeil dans son lit seraient toujours mieux que recroquevillée sur le canapé.

Attendant patiemment l'aval de Beckett , il caressait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le front de Lily. Avec un sourire bienveillant, Kate s'approcha de tous les deux, et contempla encore quelques secondes sa fille et Rick blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant de lui murmurer :

-Elle semble aller mieux  
-Le médicament a dû faire effet  
-Les câlins de son père aussi

A ce joli compliment, Castle sourit comme un bienheureux en regardant tantôt sa fille, tantôt Beckett.

-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis persuadée….mais tu as raison, elle serait certainement mieux dans son lit. Tu l'emmènes pendant que je nous mets la table ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il, tout content, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Lily en se levant.

Délicatement, il la serra contre son torse et commença à marcher dans l'appartement de Kate, tout en veillant sur le sommeil de sa fille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir, Beckett l'interpella avec un sourire radieux pour lui murmurer :

-Merci d'être venu ce soir…..je sais que ce n'est pas la soirée que tu avais …..qu'on avait espérée, mais….  
-Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je souhaiterais être…et la soirée n'est pas finie, assura-t-il en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds. Je compte bien avoir mon tête à tête.

Dans son survêtement blanc et son débardeur rose pâle, les cheveux lâchés, et le sourire aux lèvres, Kate était à tomber. Déglutissant devant la vue resplendissante qu'elle lui offrait, pieds nus, Rick fut sorti de sa rêverie, par son rire et sa réflexion:

-Castle, tu devrais poser notre fille dans son lit avant de fantasmer

Elle avait bien remarqué que son regard s'était figé sur elle. Il la reluquait sans vergogne, et le voir aussi excité rien qu'en l'apercevant en survêtement monta d'un cran son désir pour lui. Toute la semaine, elle avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir enfin se retrouver en tête à tête avec Rick. Souriante, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait certainement raison, la soirée ne faisait que commencer après tout.

-Je….oui, répondit-il béat. Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
\- Pour rien, c'est juste que…..tu ne réfutes même pas mon hypothèse  
-Ton hypothèse ?  
-Sur le fait que tu fantasmes actuellement, assura-t-elle, un peu plus timidement  
-Eh ben….c'est que ton hypothèse est vraie…pas besoin de la réfuter. Tu es ….époustouflante ce soir, Kate.

A l'intonation qu'il donna et à son regard amoureux, Kate arrêta de sourire et le contempla également. Il était tellement craquant dans son smoking noir et sa fille dans les bras, qu'elle sentit toute la peur de ces dernières heures s'envoler. Lanie avait raison, elle avait juste à se laisser aller et discuter avec lui.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui et caressa tendrement la tête de sa fille, toujours blottie contre son père, en lui chuchotant sans le lâcher du regard:

-Je pourrais aller enfiler cette robe rouge que je t'ai promise pendant que tu la couches…..et manger tranquillement au salon  
-Kate, gémit Rick en s'approchant pour poser son front contre le sien.

Le corps endormi de Lily se trouvait à présent enlacé entre ses deux parents qui se dévoraient du regard. Un brin séductrice, Kate se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le voyant prendre une grande inspiration à son geste . Elle savait très bien comment attiser le désir de Castle, et à cet instant, elle voulait pouvoir profiter de chaque seconde seul à seule.

Approchant quelque peu ses lèvres de celles de Rick, elle lui répondit, sans toucher l'objet de ses désirs :

-Oui ?  
-Je pense que tu devrais rester en jogging  
-Je….tu es sûr ? Parce que….  
-J'ai déjà du mal à résister alors …pas de robe….ou tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience, râla-t-il alors qu'elle souriait à son aveu  
-Très bien…..va donc coucher Lily, affirma cette dernière en l'embrassant chastement, avant de donner un second baiser à sa fille. Je m'occupe du repas.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard.**_

Lily ne s'était pas réveillée quand Rick l'avait couchée plus tôt dans sa chambre.  
La petite Castle se trouvait à bout de force, et éreintée par ses courbatures. Après l'avoir emmitouflée dans sa couette, Richard était parti retrouver Beckett, dans la cuisine, qui s'affairait à déposer tous les plats à emporter sur un plateau.

Souriant devant la domesticité de ces gestes, Castle s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui murmura :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Au son de la voix de son petit-ami, Beckett sursauta et lâcha la corbeille de pain des mains.  
Anxieuse…..elle était terriblement anxieuse à l'idée de passer sa soirée avec Rick. Elle avait l'impression d'être une midinette devant son premier amour de jeunesse. Elle avait tellement à coeur que tout se passe bien qu'elle se mettait une pression folle.  
Inspirant un bon coup pour calmer son stress, elle entendit Castle lui demander juste derrière son dos.

-ça va ?

Il était si proche d'elle, son torse bloqué contre son dos, que Beckett pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Déglutissant , elle baissa son regard au sol pour reprendre contenance, et lui répondit penaude :

-Oui….tu m'as surprise , c'est tout  
-Désolé  
-Ce n'est rien , je vais juste..  
-Laisse , je vais le faire, susurra-t-il à son oreille en la voyant frémir sous ses mots.

Doucement, il s'accroupit dans son costume Calvin Klein, et sourit béatement en récupérant les miches de pain au sol, sous les yeux désormais intrigués de Kate:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
-Toi….tu es nerveuse, assura-t-il d'une voix rauque  
-Je ne suis pas…..  
-C'est bon, je trouve ça mignon…..et puis, je suis nerveux aussi  
-Tu es nerveux ? murmura-t-elle, soulagée  
-Oui  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien…Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que toi. L'angoisse de mal faire, après tout c'est notre premier rendez-vous…..la peur de l'inconnu et …..ces sept années qui nous ont changés, la rassura Castle, en se relevant, les mains chargées.  
-On est pathétiques  
-Non…..humains, c'est tout…détends-toi, on va juste manger et discuter.  
-Manger et discuter...et c'est tout ? le taquina-t-elle en le reluquant à son tour  
-Tu es…..une allumeuse, ...une allumeuse nerveuse.., sourit Castle .

 _ **Dans la pénombre du salon, quelques minutes plus tard.**_

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol du salon , adossés au canapé, ils dégustaient les mets que Rick avait apportés plus tôt. La tension et la nervosité avaient laissé place à beaucoup de tendresse et d'écoute. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de mettre les choses à plat tous les deux, sur les craintes qu'ils pouvaient avoir , avant de se lancer tête baissée dans cette relation.

Souriante, un Hot Dog à la main, Kate écoutait avec amusement Castle lui conter une de ses idées pour apaiser toutes leurs peurs.

-On devrait faire une bataille …  
-Une bataille ? Tu veux te battre pour notre premier rendez-vous?  
-Mais non….et la seule bataille que j'envisage est un torride corps à corps  
-Ah oui? répliqua-t-elle, mutine, en envisageant aussi cette possibilité  
-Mais pas tout de suite, enfin je veux dire…, soupira-t-il anxieusement. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je sois venu chez toi, juste pour….  
-Respire Castle…..je sais très bien que tes attentions sont louables, sourit Kate devant sa nervosité.

Heureux de la voir plus détendue à ses côtés, Rick inspira fortement et se leva pour ôter sa veste de smoking, et dans l'une de ses poches , il en retira un jeu de cartes et vint se réinstaller près de Kate qui le lorgnait sans vergogne.

Levant ses manches de chemise, il lui révéla la musculature de ses avants-bras , son odeur de menthe poivrée attisa son envie, et son regard charmeur la fit déglutir et chavirer en même temps. L'électricité entre eux était palpable ...une semaine a attendre...et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Souriant en la voyant aussi perturbée que lui, il lui montra son jeu de cartes, et lui murmura, pour garder la magie du moment:

-Alors ça te dit ?  
-Tu veux jouer au poker ?  
-Non…à la bataille.  
-Une bataille de cartes? s'étonna-t-elle en le dévisageant  
-Une bataille de vérité. On retourne les cartes, une par une…..Si c'est noir, je répondrai à n'importe quelle question de ta part, si c'est rouge, tu devras répondre aux miennes….le but est de chasser au loin nos inquiétudes.  
-Rick, je suis certaine qu'on peut très bien se parler franchement sans jouer à ce jeu, sourit-elle devant sa prévenance  
-Tu le crois ?  
-J'en suis certaine…..si on doit commencer cette chose entre nous, confia-t-elle en les désignant tour à tour d'un doigt. On doit apprendre à être franc l'un avec l'autre et à s'ouvrir. Et puis, on est adultes.  
-On dirait Lanie qui parle  
-Ben…..c'est un peu son discours, mais je suis pour, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'il riait à son aveu.  
-Très bien, si tu es pour , concéda-t-il amusé, en posant sa nourriture sur la table basse pour être mieux installé.

Imitant son geste, Kate lui fit face sur le sol, une main sur son visage et le regard ancré sur son petit-ami. Souriant tous les deux devant l'incongru de la situation, Rick lui chuchota :

-Alors…..de quoi as-tu peur ?  
-Toi d'abord  
-Ok, inspira Rick.

Parler de leurs hésitations, de leurs craintes sur leur relation n'avait jamais été leur fort à tous les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, ils avaient grandi et avaient appris de leurs erreurs et puis….il y avait Lily…..ils étaient une famille.

Déglutissant, Castle prit son courage à deux mains et commença fébrilement à exposer sa première crainte:

-Je…j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie  
-Dans ma vie ?  
-Oui…..durant mon absence.  
-Tu le sais très bien , marmonna-t-elle en ne sachant pas trop quoi lui raconter de plus  
-Oui…..mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche. Il s'est passé sept années, Kate….je me doute bien que tu n'es pas restée là à m'attendre…je veux juste apprendre à connaître la nouvelle Katherine Beckett. Je crois qu'une partie de nos peurs est liée à ce blanc que nous avons dans nos vies. Je…..je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Il avait raison, elle le savait . Elle avait peur qu'il ne reparte , qu'il retombe dans la dépression, mais surtout…..elle avait des craintes sur son passé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il rencontré d'autres personnes ?  
Le carnet de notes qu'il lui avait confié à son retour ne relatait rien sur d'éventuelles relations amoureuses, et tout ceci l'intriguait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle l'entendit lui déclarer, mal à l'aise :

-Mais si tu ne veux pas, je…  
-Je t'ai attendu …cherché pendant deux ans après la naissance de Lily. Enfin, surtout avant ….et puis, j'ai arrêté, soupira-t-elle en culpabilisant.  
-Tu as eu raison…..et je suis désolé pour tout le mal que…..  
-Je le sais, Rick, l'interrompit Kate en enlaçant ses mains aux siennes.

La chaleur de sa paume sur ses doigts calma quelque peu son angoisse, et lui donna le courage de continuer, sous les yeux attendris de Castle:

-Pendant ma grossesse, j'ai passé l'examen de Capitaine…..je ne voulais pas stopper ma carrière de Lieutenant…..le terrain , les interrogatoires, les arrestations, j'adorais ça…J'avais l'impression de changer un peu la face du monde en donnant aux familles une certaine justice….mais j'étais enceinte et je ne pouvais plus me permettre de risquer ma vie avec un enfant.  
-Oh, fit-il, coupable, en se rendant compte que son absence l'avait contrainte à stopper la carrière qu'elle aimait tant.  
-Les trois premières années n'ont pas été faciles…..elles ont même été les plus dures. Je passais mon temps entre le boulot, Lily et mes recherches sur toi. J'étais pathétique, soupira-t-elle, en se souvenant de toutes les nuits où elle l'avait pleuré.  
-Kate…  
-Et puis….et puis..…j'ai rencontré David. Lily avait quatre ans et demi à l'époque , il était gentil et par moments il me rappelait toi. J'ai refusé de sortir avec lui au début  
-Pourquoi ? murmura, intrigué, Rick  
-Oh….sûrement par loyauté envers toi…..à cause de mes sentiments….. alors on a été amis pendant plus d'une année, et un jour, il a demandé plus.

A la fin de sa phrase, Rick déglutit de douleur face à son récit. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée, mais il ne pensait pas que son absence lui avait autant pesé.

-Je me suis mise en couple avec lui parce que j'avais enfin le sentiment de pouvoir respirer, je pouvais enfin sortir la tête de l'eau …il a été en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage, et je ne voulais pas retomber au fond du trou .  
-Kate, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir vécu, la rassura Castle, en la voyant se noyer dans ses explications. Je suis content que David ait été là pour toi et pour Lily.  
-Tu sais…..si je n'avais pas été enceinte…Je…Lily a été la raison pour laquelle je me levais chaque matin.  
-Je suis désolé…..vraiment.  
-Je crois …que tu connais le reste de l'histoire,non ? Je me suis fiancée et j'ai rompu.  
-Hum  
-Quoi? demanda-t-elle, en s'apercevant qu'il était réticent avec son explication.  
-Ses affaires sont toujours là, murmura-t-il , embêté, en observant tous les cartons qui se trouvaient dans son hall d'entrée.  
-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?  
-ça…et autre chose  
-Castle, j'ai vécu pendant plus d'une année avec David. Il a beaucoup de bagages, il va venir les récupérer dès qu'il trouve un appartement. Ses affaires ne sont pas là parce que je n'ai pas encore pris de décision….je te l'ai dit , c'est toi que je veux.  
-Tu l'aurais épousé ? ….si j'étais pas revenu…tu l'aurais épousé ?  
-Je….oui. Je l'aurais épousé parce que j'avais oublié comment on pouvait être extraordinaires tous les deux. …..je l'aurais épousé parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui…..mais….il n'est pas toi…..ll n'a jamais été toi…et je pense aussi que je l'aurais épousé parce que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourra pas…..  
-Il ne pourra pas ,quoi ? continua Rick, en la voyant déglutir  
-Il ne pourra pas me briser le coeur comme toi…..Je…..je crois que j'ai peur de cette relation avec toi pour ça, entre autres choses…parce que contrairement à tous les hommes que j'ai côtoyés , tu es le seul à pouvoir m'anéantir.  
-Kate…..je…..  
-Je le sais. Je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel, je sais que tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace pour te relever mais…..il n'empêche que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me sentir à nouveau en confiance.  
-Je comprends, soupira-t-il, le coeur lourd, en s'apercevant de tout le mal qu'il avait causé à son départ.

Le voyant la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes , Beckett sentit son coeur se serrer, elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser ou lui faire du mal avec ses explications, elle tentait simplement de justifier toutes ses réticences à son égard.

Légèrement hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle lui murmura, afin d'assainir tout l'air entre eux:

-C'est quoi cette autre chose qui t'embête ? …tu as dit qu'il y avait une autre raison à tes craintes.  
-Oh c'est rien, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, désormais totalement gêné.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir parler de ses peurs, mais il était désormais honteux et peu sûr de lui. Comment avouer à la femme qu'on aime qu'on a peur de ne pas pouvoir la satisfaire ? …peur d'être un souvenir erroné. . Parce que contrairement à Beckett, lui…était resté seul….totalement seul, et ces sept années commençaient à avoir raison de sa patience quand il sentait ses délicieuses effluves de cerises titiller ses narines.  
Il avait envie d'elle…énormément, mais il avait l'impression qu'il serait aussi performant qu'un jeune premier. Ne voulant pas la décevoir, il ne savait pas comment exprimer son malaise.

-Allez, dis moi, s'impatienta-t-elle, en pensant qu'il avait encore des doutes sur ses sentiments. Castle, je t'assure que je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je veux être avec toi…..vraiment.  
-Ce n'est pas ça, grimaça ce dernier  
-C'est quoi alors ?

-Rick ?  
-Je…..enfin…..mon passé sentimental est différent du tien, déglutit Rick, difficilement, en levant le regard sur elle.

Dire qu'elle semblait apeurée était un euphémisme. Elle le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds, et blêmissait de seconde en seconde. Lentement, elle se recula pour s'installer plus loin sur le canapé, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Passé sentimental différent? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas vécu comme un moine depuis toutes ces années, mais au ton qu'il employait et à la gêne qu'elle percevait dans ses gestes , elle commençait réellement à prendre peur. Avait-il recouru à la bonne vieille méthode de Rick Castle ? Une fille à son bras chaque soir différente ? non….il était censé partir pour Alexis…pas pour s'envoyer en l'air à tout va.

Déglutissant, elle tentait de réfréner cette peur qui l'avait assaillie pendant des jours, et lui murmura, peu sûre d'elle :

-Passé sentimental différent ?  
-eh bien….heu…c'est un peu….gênant.

Ok,là ,elle paniquait. Son coeur tambourinait, ses yeux étaient certainement sortis de leurs orbites, et alors que Rick allait s'expliquer, ils entendirent un gémissement venant de la chambre de leur fille. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils tournèrent la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir en vain.

-Elle est encore dans son lit…..je vais aller la voir, s'expliqua Kate, heureuse de mettre un peu de distance entre eux , le temps de trier ses sentiments.  
-Je vais venir avec toi  
-Non…..je…peux-tu aller chercher ses médicaments dans ma chambre ? Ils se trouvent sur ma commode.  
-Très bien, concéda - t-il, le coeur lourd, en s'apercevant qu'elle paniquait désormais.

Sans un autre mot, elle se leva pour partir rejoindre Lily. Toujours endormie, dans son lit, la petite grelottait et gémissait dans son rêve. Posant une main sur son front, Kate sentit que la fièvre était revenue, et qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'un doliprane.

Tendrement, elle lui caressa le visage, et lui murmura des mots d'amour , le temps que Rick ne revienne avec la trousse à médicament.  
Elle essayait aussi de calmer ses nerfs en tentant de ne pas lui reprocher son passé de débauche. Mais contrôler sa colère était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était jalouse de toutes ces femmes qui avaient sans doute passé le pas de sa porte de chambre, de toutes ces filles qui s'étaient blotties contre lui alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le pleurer.

Elle savait qu'elle maugréait dans son coin comme une petite fille qui boude, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait trahie….  
Ruminant , en entendant Lily gémir à nouveau, elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que le doliprane était posé sur la table de chevet de sa fille.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Castle dans sa chambre depuis tout ce temps

\- ça va aller mon coeur, maman est là...maman est là, chérie.

 _ **Chambre de Beckett.**_

Debout devant la commode de Kate, Castle observait en silence la chambre. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. La décoration n'avait pas changé, les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes, et il avait le même ressenti que des années plus tôt quand il avait pénétré pour la première fois dans cette pièce.

Souriant avec nostalgie , il retraçait du doigt le dessus de la commode où se trouvait autrefois son tiroir. Pour une raison qui l'intriguait , il était curieux de savoir à quoi servait cet espace vide désormais.  
David avait-il pris sa place même ici ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée le troublait…mais c'était censé être son tiroir….

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par la voix de Kate qui l'observait près de la chambranle de la porte :

-Que fais-tu ?  
-Oh….je rien, se justifia-t-il penaud. Je ne trouve pas le doliprane.  
-Il était dans sa chambre. Elle s'est rendormie, répondit-elle,sans le lâcher du regard.

Il semblait perdu…et blessé. Soupirant devant la tournure de la soirée, Kate se passa les mains dans les cheveux et lui murmura :

-Je suis désolée pour ma réaction…..je t'écoute….vraiment.  
-Oh….je…ici ? fit-il paniqué  
-Castle…..je t'assure que tout va bien, déglutit-elle douloureusement pour tenter de le rassurer.

Doucement, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre , se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle vit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre à vive allure. Il avait l'air apeuré et stressé, et ne souhaitant pas accentuer le malaise entre eux, Kate dessina des cercles abstraits sur ses pectoraux avec tendresse, tout en lui chuchotant :

-Dis-moi

-Rick  
-Je…je.. suis puceau  
-Tu….quoi ? le dévisagea-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils devant l'incongru de sa déclaration  
-Je…..eh bien , tu as compris, je…..  
-Castle, tu n'es pas puceau, tu es loin de l'être, je….  
-Non….mais j'ai l'impression de l'être, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-La dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché…c'est toi….alors je….  
-Attends, attends, le coupa-t-elle estomaquée. Tu n'as pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis ton départ?  
-Non  
-Oh….je….wow, lâcha-t-elle totalement surprise en le dévisageant.  
-Ouais, wow, soupira-t-il honteusement, en s'éloignant pour s'assoir sur son lit.  
-Tu n'as couché avec personne…comme personne ?  
-Oui…comme personne , que veux-tu dire d'abord avec cette phrase qui n'a ni queue ni tête, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe  
-Je…..désolée, déglutit-elle tout sourire. Désolée…je suis juste surprise…..genre vraiment surprise.

Souriant devant son air dépité et honteux, Kate sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour cet homme. Il n'avait connu personne d'autre…..pas même cette serveuse à Charleston. Il ne l'avait pas trahie…il était réellement parti pour rendre justice à sa fille et il n'avait pas pris de bon temps entretemps.

-Je suis désolé d'être nerveux mais…..dis quelque chose, s'impatienta-t-il en l'observant tout sourire devant lui.  
-Tu es puceau  
-Ce n'est pas drôle , Kate.

Soulagée et heureuse, Beckett se rapprocha de lui et retira la veste de son jogging sans le lâcher du regard.

-Je…..que fais-tu ? déglutit Rick en la voyant ôter son débardeur puis son pantalon sans hésitation  
-Chut….  
-Kate, s'étrangla-t-il à la vue de Beckett en dessous bleu nuit devant lui.

Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle. Son corps n'avait pas changé d'un pouce . Son ventre était toujours aussi plat , sa poitrine un appel au crime, ses jambes toujours interminables, et sa peau…..sa peau était toujours aussi satinée et belle. Sa gorge commençait à s'assécher, son excitation à montée et son coeur à palpité devant la beauté de Kate.

Doucement, elle se rapprocha un peu plus pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Le contact de son corps avec celui de Rick la fit frissonner. Des papillons virevoltaient dans son bas-ventre, et elle vit Castle déglutir fortement devant leur promiscuité. D'une main , elle commença à défaire, un par un , les boutons de la chemise de Rick tout en lui murmurant en souriant :

-Sept années…..c'est long  
-Arrête de rire, bougonna-t-il en sentant son excitation pour elle devenir de plus en plus grande  
-Je ne ris pas…..je réalise un fantasme, contra-t-elle en lui retirant sa chemise.

La vue de son torse lui fit perdre son sourire, pour laisser place à une folle envie de lui. Avec les années, Rick avait perdu du poids et ses abdominaux se révélaient sous les yeux envieux de Beckett.A chaque caresse de ses doigts sur son buste, des frissons apparaissaient sur sa peau. Heureuse de le voir réagir aussi vite, elle continua son manège sans le lâcher du regard.

-Un….fantasme ? déglutit-il  
-Hum…..Hum...Je vais….déflorer ….Rick Castle, chuchota-t-elle

\- Kate, tu sais on peut prendre notre temps, je veux dire que...

\- Sept années , c'est bien assez long, Castle...fais-moi l'amour babe, susurra-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il souriait à sa déclaration.

Lentement elle retraça le contour de ses lèvres de sa langue, alors que ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers le sud. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leur respiration s'accélèrent, et le besoin de l'autre se fit de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.  
La langue de Kate quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Rick, et quand sa requête fut acceptée , ils gémirent tous les deux de bien-être.

Leur baiser était si intense qu'ils avaient l'impression de livrer une bataille. Castle caressa les hanches de Kate pour monter tout doucement les mains sur son dos et finir sa course dans sa nuque. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux.  
Sentir le corps de Rick contre elle amplifia le désir de Kate qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la ceinture du pantalon de Castle, tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour le faire gémir.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, elle se laissait bercer par la bouche experte de son compagnon, tout en ondulant outrageusement contre son bassin.. quand Castle la souleva sans l'avertir, pour la retourner sur le dos.

-Castle, gémit-elle déçue de ne pas pouvoir le titiller un peu plus  
-Chut….c'est mon tour de jouer, Beckett.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient alors que Rick la contemplait amoureusement. Seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, il avait du mal à contenir l'expression de son excitation dans son pantalon. Les mains dans les cheveux de Kate, il les tirait sensuellement pour lui incliner la tête et mordiller son cou alors que cette dernière gémissait de plaisir .

Tendrement ,il lui sussura d'une voix rauque et hésitante:

-J'espère que tu m'accorderas un second round après m'avoir défloré  
-Je t'accorderai une vie entière, idiot, sourit-elle, la voix éraillée, en venant capturer ses lèvres une seconde fois.

Le corps de Rick contre le sien, la force de son désir contre sa hanche, son odeur sur sa peau emballèrent son envie de lui. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être entière…..d'être à nouveau à sa place. Il était si fort au-dessus d'elle, si tendre avec elle et si...soucieux de lui faire plaisir qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'aimait...tellement...que de se retrouver dans ses bras ce soir lui rappela à quel point , il lui avait manqué pendant son absence. Personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler, personne lui donnerait un tel sentiment de plénitude simplement en l'enlaçant.

tendrement, elle sentit la bouche de Rick commencée son ascension vers le sud et elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui ne survivrait pas à cette étreinte.  
De sa langue, il retraça le contour de sa poitrine et s'attarda, comme dans le passé, sur sa cicatrice entre ses deux monts.

Les yeux au bord des larmes, il inspira ce grain de peau qui lui avait tant manqué et qui signifiait tant pour eux deux, alors que ses hanches se frictionnaient à celles de Kate , pour tenter d'apaiser son excitation douloureuse.

-Tu m'as manqué...tu m'as tellement manqué, Kate, chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa cicatrice pieusement  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi…tellement, avoua-t-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes

Descendant lentement sur son corps, il parsema de baisers le corps de Beckett qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il l'embrassa, la mordilla, la goûta…..il voulait l'aimer, encore et encore. Son buste entier commençait a être marquer de la bouche de Rick.  
Souriant et heureux de l'effet qui lui donnait, il se stoppa en découvrant une nouvelle cicatrice sur sa peau. D'un doigt , il la retraça en lui murmurant, d'une voix rauque :

-Lily ?  
-Je…..oui, déglutit-elle d'envie en le voyant tout près de son t'arrête pas...

La cicatrice de la césarienne, qui trônait près de son string, lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant ces sept années. La naissance de leur fille, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas…

Sentant que Castle se perdait dans ses pensées, Kate lui chuchota tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Je vais bien…..on va bien  
-Oui mais….  
-Rick, tout va bien.

Déglutissant devant la vue qu'elle lui offrait , il remonta sur son corps alors qu'elle gémissait tout sourire :

-Tu es trop habillé Castle  
-toi aussi, sourit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, tout en lui retirant d'une main habile son soutien-gorge, pour dévoiler sa poitrine plus que généreuse.  
-Tu n'as pas perdu la main, râla Kate alors que la bouche de Rick englobait son mamelon, en gémissant.

De sa langue , il retraça son monticule alors que sa bouche s'attelait à le sucer, encore et encore.

-Non….je n'ai pas perdu la main, à croire que c'est comme le vélo et….oh mon dieu, gémit-il devant l'intrusion plus qu'audacieuse de Beckett dans son caleçon.  
\- Hum…..comme le vélo.

Doucement, elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement pour venir ensuite empoigner sa virilité.  
D'une respiration saccadée, il tenta de garder contenance devant les va et viens de sa partenaire sur sa virilité. Les mains ancrées aux hanches de Beckett, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, il gémit, complètement à bout:

-Kate, arrête ou …..ça va ….se terminer avant de commencer

Souriant devant le râle de Castle, Beckett relâcha son sexe pour le retourner sur le lit. Désormais à plat dos, elle contemplait avec envie son petit-ami glorieusement nu et bien éveillé.Son excitation commençait à devenir douloureuse et voir Rick aussi prêt , aussi dur et aussi...impressionnant devant elle, ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

Doucement, elle s'éloigna de lui et termina de retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
Il tentait vainement de contrôler son désir …..mais sept années….. avaient raison de lui. Son envie pour elle était tellement grande qu'il pensait pouvoir venir simplement en l'admirant. Elle était tellement sexy, tellement excitante et...tellement elle...qu'il ne pensait pas survivre à ce premier round.

-Castle  
-Hum, gémit-il,les yeux toujours clos, en contrôlant sa respiration  
-Ouvre tes yeux

Déglutissant devant la voix sensuelle qu'elle avait employée, il entrouva un oeil pour la trouver au pied du lit, entièrement nue devant lui, son string à la main.  
La contemplant de la tête aux pieds , il lui chuchota d'un air béat, sur le lit:

-Tu es tellement mieux que Dobra Dobkins…..  
-Qui?  
-La fille qui m'a réellement défloré, sourit-il en la voyant ramper jusqu'à lui pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravie du compliment, ou offensée à l'idée que tu penses à elle en ce moment, répliqua Kate  
-ravie…sois ravie, la supplia-t-il en se relevant pour l'entourer de ses bras et reprendre ses lèvres en otage.

Le baiser doux au départ devint vite passionnel. Leurs hanches bougeaient au rythme de leurs envies , leurs mains n'avaient de cesse de se caresser, et quand elle sentit son désir pour lui s'emballer , elle lui murmura sur les lèvres:

\- J'ai besoin de toi  
\- Moi aussi….tellement …  
-Tu es prêt?  
-Toujours

Souriant, elle le poussa sur le dos pour mieux le chevaucher et s'étira de tout son long pour atteindre sa table de chevet. Sans un mot, elle le vit déglutir quand elle sortit la boite de préservatifs de sa commode.

-Tu as pris le format maxi ? râla-t-il alors qu'elle mouvait son pubis contre son sexe  
-Hum, gémit Kate en prenant le condom des mains. Regarde…..ils sont au café…  
-Je…..tu…..  
-Je pense que je pourrais faire une exception sur mon arrêt de caféine ce soir….ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas gouté à ce nectar….mais bon, on a une boîte pleine.  
-Oh mon dieu, déglutit Rick devant son insinuation et son regard noir de désir.

Lentement , elle déroula le préservatif sur la virilité de Castle. Avec une infinie tendresse, Kate releva les hanches et descendit sur lui. Chaque portion de Rick qui la remplissait la faisait de gémir de plaisir. Elle avait oublié à quel point il état impressionnant, à quel point elle avait l'impression d'être entière avec lui. Les yeux rivés sur sa partenaire, il tentait de régler sa respiration...

Quand elle termina son ascension, elle sentit les bras de Rick l'envelopper . Il la serrait de tout son coeur, de toute son âme. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. La tête dans son cou,il lui murmura sur le bout des lèvres:

-Je t'aime  
-Castle  
-Chut…..je t'aime, Kate, assura ce dernier en empoignant ses fesses pour commencer à se mouvoir en elle.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre encore ses mots mais il en avait cure à cet instant. Il avait besoin de lui dire, besoin de l'aimer...besoin d'elle simplement.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui…..et dans le silence de leur chambre, ils se firent l'amour tendrement. Seuls les gémissements et les râles de plaisir emplissaient la pièce.

Quand il sentit son moment arriver, Rick la bascula une nouvelle fois sur le dos et vint titiller son bouton de chair, tout en s'appliquant à la marquer dans le cou. Ses à-coups se faisaient de plus en plus virulents, et les râles de Kate commençaient à se changer en cris, qu'elle tempéra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Cas...tle

\- Viens pour moi , Kate, gémit difficilement Rick en ne lâchant pas le rythme de son étreinte.

Son coeur tambourinait, son corps était moite , elle sentait une boule d'ivresse se former si vite et si fort dans son bas ventre, qu'elle avait besoin de sa libération. Le souffle de Rick dans son cou, sa main bloquée contre sa hanche alors que la seconde s'appliquait à la caresser avec tellement de dévotion son intimité, Kate sentit les premiers signes de son orgasme arriver .

-Castle….je….Mon dieu…je vais….

D'un coup de hanche plus fort que les autres, il s'enfonça encore et encore en elle. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de plaisir dans ses bras. Les jambes de Kate emmêlées dans les siennes, ses doigts agrippés à ses omoplates et son cri d'extase quand il sentit ses parois féminines se resserrer, le firent monter au septième ciel. Dans une dernière poussée, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Beckett en lui murmurant, la respiration saccadée :

-Je t'aime…je t'aime tellement.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du matin le réveillèrent. Blotti contre le corps nu de Kate , Rick la contemplait tout sourire. La nuit qu'ils venaient de partager avait été magique…après leur premier round, ils en avaient enchainé trois autres. Tous plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Seulement le soleil arrivait, et avec lui la réalité rattrapa Castle. Il n'avait pas envie de partir…..non , il voulait l'aimer encore et encore mais la présence de Lily contrariait ses plans.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flâner en tenue d'Adam devant sa fille. Kate souhaitait du temps pour annoncer leur relation, et il ne pouvait pas se prélasser dans ses bras ce matin.

Doucement, il sortit du lit et enfila son boxer, son pantalon et sa chemise avant de sortir, la tête basse . Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre et partit en direction du salon. Assis sur le canapé , il remettait ses chaussures en pensant au mot qu'il pourrait laisser à Kate pour justifier son absence ce matin, quand il entendit derrière lui sa fille lui murmurer, étonnée :

\- Papa, tu es resté ?

* * *

 _ **Capucine396: Désolé pour ton portable ^^moi c'est ma douche qui m'a lâché cette semaine. Fuite dans le mur. lol**_

 _ **julie91: J'espère que les détails étaient assez croustillant pour toi?**_

 _ **Guest1: J'espère que le chapitre t'aura réchauffé. Et oui, celui là aussi est long ^^**_

 _ **nounours7715: C'est toujours plus amusant d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous dérange quand on est un auteur mdr**_

 _ **laetitialfw: Non, le fait que Lily soit malade ne les arrêtera pas^^**_

 _ **Rhane: encore un chapitre long et...sexy ?**_

 _ **Caskett71: Lily fait un très gros dodo !mdr**_

 _ **Mb: le voici !**_

 _ **Sandie59: Le dentiste va débarquer mais pas dans ces circonstances**_

 _ **Torontosun: Rick and Kate are together ! it's hot ?**_

 _ **chris65: Kate va prendre le début des opérations en main ...**_

 _ **Caskettshipper31: Alors es-tu grimper aux rideaux? Si c'est non , désolé, je n'excelle pas dans ce genre de scène;**_

 _ **Castlefan : J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passés. et voilà la montée de température !**_

 _ **Emiliepousse: Alors là...peut-être que c'est Lily^^**_

 _ **Emma1102: Castle revient ...il va être plus entreprenant, plus drôle...plus Rick, quoi!**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Martha arrive toujours a connaitre le dernier mot...**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: oui, il était temps après 37 chapitres !**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Désolé pour l'attente mais ce chapitre était compliquée à écrire pour moi et je ne voulais pas bacler**_

 _ **blodi52: C'est vrai pas autant que Kate !**_

 _ **Guest2: le voilà !**_

 _ **Melbea Enneb: Oh tu as posté une Fic? je vais aller y jeter un oeil dans ce cas!**_

 _ **caloub38: J'espère continuer à vous régaler ^^**_

 _ **Guest3: merci**_

 _ **Pau974: J'espère que tu ne restes pas sur ta faim cette fois ci ^^**_

 _ **Et non, vous n'êtes pas pénible ! Je suis contente que vous attendiez le prochain chapitre avec autant d'engouement. Désolé pour l'attente mais l'imagination, le temps et la longueur des chapitres sont une vraie contrainte pour moi. A très vite. Et merci pour tous vos commentaires !**_


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 38**

* * *

Dans son pyjama rose pâle et son doudou à la main, Lily s'éveillait doucement en observant son père assis sur le canapé et complètement paniqué sous son regard. Il semblait fatigué et très stressé. Contemplant le reste du salon d'un oeil, tout en baillant, elle s'avança de quelques pas, puis s'étira en gémissant, tout en lui murmurant :

-Tu as dormi ici ?  
-Heu…non…..enfin ….si, rectifia-t-il devant sa mine sceptique.

Décidément, son père était réellement bizarre ce matin, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, alors que ce dernier gesticulait tout en marchant, cherchant une excuse pour sa présence, la petite déclara un peu mieux éveillée :

-Toi, tu as la tête de tonton Ryan quand tata Jenny découvre une de ses bêtises  
-Quoi ? Heu….non  
-Si, si, sourit-elle en serrant son doudou  
-Non…..et….heu….comment tu te sens ce maintenant ? soupira Rick en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour poser sa main sur son front.  
-Je vais mieux.

Les médicaments de la veille avaient fait effet plus rapidement que Castle le pensait, et Lily était fraîche comme un gardon ce matin. Souriant devant la mine reposée de sa fille, il lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant :

-Ce devait être juste un coup de froid  
-Oui….alors….  
-Alors ?  
-Quelle bêtise as-tu faite ?  
-Toi, tu ne perds pas le nord!

Sentant que son père lui cachait quelque chose, la petite Castle recula de quelques pas et partit s'installer sur le sofa du salon en lui déclarant :

-Tu sais, il vaut mieux qu'on fasse équipe ensemble contre maman  
-Je te demande pardon ? rit Rick face à la mine déterminée de Lily  
-Pour les bêtises….je veux dire, tu en fais plus que moi, ça c'est sûr, mais…  
-Hey! C'est pas vrai  
-Oh si…..tu oublies quand tu as mis le feu à tes cheveux à la maison de la plage ?  
-Oh, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois…..et je suis tellement beau que j'en bouillonnais littéralement.  
-N'importe quoi, sourit, amusée, la petite  
-Si, si….en tout cas, je ne fais pas plus de bêtises que toi, ce n'est pas possible, assura ce dernier, en venant s'installer au près d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Le corps blotti contre celui de son père, Lily soupira d'aise en raffermissant sa prise sur lui d'une main sur son torse. La tête contre son coeur, elle inspira l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui la rassurait tant depuis quelques semaines, et murmura :

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour cacher tes bêtises à maman , je suis là.  
-Je te remercie , mon coeur , sourit-il attendri, en lui embrassant les cheveux  
-Et ….je pourrai compter sur toi ?  
-ça dépend la nature de ta bêtise  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Ben…..si tu casses sa voiture….  
-Je ne vais pas la casser, je ne sais pas conduire  
-Pas encore…ou si tu tues quelqu'un , il faudrait que je lui dise  
-Je ne vais tuer personne  
-Oh…..tu me rassures  
-Et puis, tonton Javi et tonton Kévin seront là.  
-Ah bon ? ricana Rick en la voyant si déterminée dans ses propos  
-Oui, ils me l'ont dit.  
-Ce sont de sacrés tontons!  
-Oui  
-Bon ben alors, je veux bien t'aider à apaiser la colère de ta mère quand tu feras une bêtise.  
-Super  
-Super, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Heureux tous les deux, ils se laissèrent bercer plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, quand l'estomac de Lily les rappela à l'ordre. Souriant devant le bruit qu'elle pouvait créer avec un aussi petit corps, Rick se leva et lui demanda, en se retroussant les manches:

-Alors que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner ?  
-Je pourrais avoir des pancakes ?  
-Bien sûr …..tout pour ma princesse.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard,**_

Debout devant les fourneaux, Rick veillait d'un oeil sur Lily et de l'autre sur sa cuisson. Les images de sa nuit avec Kate tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il répondit à son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche arrière.

-Castle  
-Richard, où es-tu passé!  
-Bonjour, Gina….je suis chez Beckett , notre fille est malade , je t'ai avertie hier soir, se justifia-t-il tout en terminant les pancakes.  
-Oui, et tu m'as aussi affirmé être là pour négocier les prochaines tournées et interviews ce matin.  
-Oh…je….désolé….Lily est toujours malade et….  
-Ecoute, si tu ne prends pas au sérieux ton retour, ce n'est pas la peine…..  
-Gina, je t'assure que je suis plus que sérieux….et je suis certain que Paula peut très bien négocier les dates.  
-Et les interviews ?  
-Oui, oui…..je suis prêt. Le prochain livre sera terminé à la fin du mois comme promis. Je veux ….simplement une chance , Gina, soupira-t-il en éteignant le feu.

Il savait très bien que son ex-femme était intransigeante en affaires. Quand il l'avait contactée pour lui faire savoir qu'il s'était remis à l'écriture , elle avait eu d'énormes doutes à son sujet. Elle ne le pensait pas assez fort pour faire face à la presse, ou trop brisé par la vie pour reprendre sa carrière, mais Rick s'était battu comme un lion pour revendiquer sa place dans le monde de l'édition. Il souhaitait retrouver une petite parcelle de l'homme qu'il était avant la mort d'Alexis…..il se le devait pour lui, Lily et Kate.

Mais sa carrière ne passerait jamais avant sa famille, et hier , il avait dû renoncer à la signature de son contrat pour retrouver Lily. Tout avait déjà été négocié dans la semaine, il devait juste passer à Black Pawn pour la relecture finale avant son rendez-vous avec Beckett.

Alors ce matin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gina semblait si réticente désormais.

-Tu as une interview ce soir à 20 heures pour annoncer ton grand retour, grinça-t-elle sur un ton sceptique  
-Oui, j'y serai…heu….j'ai oublié le nom de l'émission  
-Je t'envoie par message les formalités, et j'espère pour toi que tu trouveras cinq minutes dans ces deux jours pour venir signer ton contrat sinon je révoque tout, claqua-t-elle, en raccrochant sans un au-revoir.

Soupirant, Rick se frottait le visage avec ses mains quand il entendit sa fille lui demander :

-ça va, papa ?  
-Oui, tout va bien princesse...c'est juste que ta grand-mère a raison, elle est vraiment perfide

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, soupira-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Alors à quoi veux-tu tes pancakes ?  
-Sirop d'érable  
-bien j'arrive de suite….

Quand Beckett s'était réveillée, son sourire aurait pu illuminer New-York. Le poids de la solitude qui s'exerçait sur son coeur s'était envolée après sa nuit avec Castle. Cette seconde première nuit ensemble avait largement dépassé les souvenirs de la première.  
Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Castle pour retrouver son endurance et son imagination.  
Ses mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête : « la dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché c'est toi… » « je t'aime »

Les muscles tiraillés par les courbatures de la veille, elle s'étira doucement et le chercha dans le lit…Elle avait une envie folle de se blottir contre son torse avant de devoir retourner à la réalité…mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, pour se retrouver seule à nouveau , elle crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait simplement rêvé tout ça.

Soupirant, elle se retourna pour retrouver ses vêtements au sol, et entendit au loin des bruits de casserole.  
Souriant comme une adolescente, elle enfila son peignoir à la va-vite sans prendre le temps de mettre des sous-vêtements, et le découvrit assis au salon en train de déjeuner avec Lily.

Ils se chamaillaient tous les deux. Un sourire aux lèvres , elle les contemplaient se taquiner. Rick se trouvait au-dessus de Lily et s'amusait à lui peindre le visage avec du sirop d'érable, alors que la petite se débattait en riant.

-Arrête, ça colle !  
-C'est toi qui a commencé  
-Oui….mais je suis une enfant et…..oh non, pas mon nez, pas mon nez, papa! rit-elle  
-Hum….j'adore quand tu dis papa….et j'adore aussi …manger le bout du nez des petits enfants, la taquinait Castle en s'approchant de sa figure. Surtout quand c'est celui de ma fille !  
-Beurk…Non…..c'est dégoûtant !

Heureuse de les voir ainsi ce matin, Kate resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie blanche, et s'approcha de tous les deux en déclarant à Rick :

-Alors Castle, on s'amuse avec de la nourriture….encore ..et sur notre fille?  
-Hey…Beckett, déglutit Rick, en la voyant s'avancer vers eux vêtue seulement d'un déshabillé qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur.

Les cheveux emmêlés de sa nuit, et les pieds nus, lui donnaient un côté sauvage qui chamboula les sens de Rick. La bouche ouverte, il se figea en oubliant Lily, qui se redressa et prit la cuillère de sirop d'érable pour badigeonner le nez entier de Rick.

-Hey! s'écria-t-il  
-A mon tour de manger le bout de ton nez! sourit Lily en lui sautant au cou  
-Il va falloir te battre pour ça ! ricana-t-il en la surélevant rien qu'à la force de ses bras  
-hey ! c'est pas du jeu !s'exclamait la petite en gigotant au-dessus de lui  
-Attends, je vais t'aider, rit Kate en la rejoignant.

Par terre au sol, Castle se débattait contre les deux femmes de sa vie qui s'amusaient avec le sirop. Beckett avait immobilisé Rick sans trop d'efforts, ce dernier était bien trop occupé à contempler Kate, pendant que Lily s'amusait à badigeonner les joues et le nez de son père pour mieux les dévorer.

Les mains de Castle se posèrent sur les mollets de Kate puis remontèrent, sans la lâcher du regard, tendrement et sans retenue. Souriant en la voyant poser ses yeux sur Lily comme pour s'assurer que cette dernière ne prêtait pas attention au manège de son père, Rick lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Bonjour, Beckett.

Déglutissant au son de la voix de son petit-ami, elle se demandait comment il pouvait simplement attiser son désir en prononçant son nom. A califourchon sur lui, sans un sous-vêtement pour faire barrière, elle sentait que sa robe de chambre commençait à lâcher du lest. D'un geste lent, elle relâcha sa prise sur Rick pour resserrer sa tenue de soie, et lui déclara, en jouant de son bassin tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

-Bonjour, Castle.

L'électricité dans l'air était palpable. Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se contemplaient , les yeux noirs de désir et des souvenirs plein la tête. La nuit avait été torride et ils avaient bien du mal à garder leur ardeur pour eux ce matin.

Quand des frissons parcoururent le corps de Kate sous les caresses sensuelles de Rick, elle baissa son regard pour l'inciter à stopper son manège mais en vain. Des papillons au ventre, elle le poussa gentiment pour se lever, alors que Rick déglutissait devant la vue qu'elle lui offrait.  
Sa robe de chambre ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination. Elle était à couper le souffle avec son déshabillé blanc qui s'arrêtait à hauteur du genou, ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés de la veille lui donnaient un air sexy.

Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se dévoraient du regard quand la voix de Lily les sortit de leurs douces pensées, pour leur déclarer tout sourire, la cuillère à la main :

-Papa….On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu maman  
-Hein ?  
-Il est bizarre, aujourd'hui, rit Lily devant sa mine étonnée  
-Juste aujourd'hui? rétorqua, taquine, Beckett en se penchant pour embrasser le front sa fille. Bonjour, mon coeur, comment ça va ?  
-Je vais beaucoup mieux !  
-Je vois ça  
-Papa nous a fait des pancakes  
-Des pancakes, hein ? releva Kate, en se souvenant d'une vieille répartie des gars  
-Hum…., acquiesça Rick, qui comprit son sous entendu  
-Il a même dormi ici !  
-Eh ben, dis donc, sourit Kate, en attrapant Lily pour la câliner un peu  
-Mais d'ailleurs….où sont tes oreillers et ta couverture ? réfléchit soudain la petite, alors que son père se relevait doucement, le visage collant de sirop.

A sa question, il se figea pour l'observer sans un mot. Quand Lily le regardait avec ce regard, il avait l'impression d'apercevoir Kate dans une salle d'interrogation face à un suspect. La ressemblance avec sa mère était tellement troublante que Castle déglutit difficilement .

-Je….j'ai tout rangé  
-Toi ? Tu ne ranges jamais rien!  
-Ce n'est pas vrai  
-Si  
-Non, je…..  
-C'est bon tous les deux, les coupa Kate, en déposant sa fille au sol. Lily, maman va déjeuner avec papa, tu devrais t'allonger un peu devant la télé pour te reposer.  
-Mais je vais bien!  
-Oui, mais hier tu étais brûlante…..alors un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe.  
-Rhô, mais je…..  
-Princesse, l'interrompit Rick en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ecoute maman, ensuite on pourra faire un château de couvertures et se faire un marathon de films tous les trois.  
-On peut ? sourit, toute contente, Lily à l'idée de partager du temps avec ses parents  
-Oui, c'est le rituel quand un enfant est malade…..et tu es malade, non ?  
-Oh oui , très ! s'exclama Lily en accourant dans les jambes de son père pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, alors que Castle et Kate souriaient devant cette scène.  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ce cas, j'arrive dans quelques minutes  
-Oui, oui, j'y vais….Merci papa.

Doucement , elle s'écarta pour partir s'allonger devant un dessin animé, alors que Beckett se dirigeait dans la cuisine sous les yeux de Rick qui avait le souffle coupé.  
Sans un mot, elle alluma la cafetière et la théière, tout en plaçant les pancakes au milieu de l'ilot central.  
Levant le regard, elle tomba sous les yeux admiratifs de Castle qui lui souriait comme un bienheureux. Les manches relevées, les cheveux en bataille et le visage empli de sirop d'érable, le rendaient affreusement sexy.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle le vit s'avancer lentement vers elle et lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

-On n'aura jamais droit à un vrai premier matin, hein ?  
-Un vrai premier matin ?  
-Oui, tu sais….Le genre de matin où je te réveille avec de délicieuses caresses qui se terminent par plusieurs rounds. Le genre de matin où l'on discute de la nuit passée. On aurait pu croire qu'avec une seconde première nuit , on ait cette chance , mais non…quand il ne s'agit pas de mère , c'est Lily qui arrive.  
-Eh bien….cela ne présage qu'une très belle histoire dans ce cas…..si on repart sur les mêmes bases qu'il y a huit ans.  
-Depuis quand es-tu l'optimiste dans ce couple ? sourit Rick, touché par cet aveu  
-Couple ? Où vois-tu un couple ? répliqua-t-elle, taquine, en faisant mine de chercher des yeux  
-Ah, très drôle , Beckett, vraiment très drôle.

Se souriant tous les deux face à leur taquinerie matinale, Castle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, tout en veillant des yeux que sa fille ne les regarde pas, et lui chuchota :

-Tu es resplendissante, ce matin  
-T'es pas mal non plus…..sourit-elle, en venant caresser du bout du doigt sa joue pour en récolter un peu de sirop.

Ouvrant la bouche, elle dégusta son mets en gémissant, alors que Rick inspirait fortement devant son acharnement à le faire succomber.

-Tu sais….., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce et féline….., J'aime quand ça glisse, pas quand ça colle…  
-Ok, tu veux ma mort, là ? gémit-il en la voyant lui sourire de toutes ses dents  
-Si tu savais Castle…..si tu savais….

Riant à leur joute verbale, ils se délectèrent de cet instant entre eux. Doucement, Kate se rapprocha de lui et lui encercla la taille, tout en lui picorant la bouche sensuellement.

-Hum, gémit-il devant cet élan de tendresse  
-Alors….on passe la journée ensemble ? demanda-t-elle sur ses lèvres  
-Si tu le veux bien  
-A une seule condition  
-Laquelle ? sourit Rick, alors que Kate l'embrassait une nouvelle fois  
-Ce soir, tu es tout à moi. Pas de cabane, pas de film pour enfant...simplement toi, moi et toutes ces senteurs de cafés qui inondent ma table de nuit.  
-Seriez-vous déjà en manque, détective ? susurra-t-il en la bloquant entre son plan de travail et son corps.

D'un oeil , il détourna le regard pour vérifier où était Lily, alors que Beckett passait tendrement ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos.

-Avec toi…..toujours. Alors , marché conclu ?  
-Oui…enfin ..non, attends, soupira-t-il en posant son front contre celui de cette dernière.  
-Non ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils  
-Non, non , non , ce n'est pas un non  
-alors c'est oui ?  
-Heu…  
-Pas oui ?  
-Non, c'est pas , pas oui , mais je….  
-Dis, tu sais que ce genre de question a besoin d'une simple réponse ? le coupa-t-elle en le dévisageant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je te proposais une soirée lecture.  
-J'ai une interview ce soir  
-Une interview ?  
-Oui, en direct sur channel 4. On m'attend sur les plateaux afin d'annoncer mon grand retour.  
-Oh, fit-elle, un peu déçue en voyant sa soirée pleine de promesse s'annuler  
-Mais je peux venir te rejoindre après, et…..  
-Non, c'est bon. En plus, Martha risquerait de se douter de quelque chose si tu découchais deux nuits de suite  
-Et c'est un problème ?

Il comprenait son besoin de vouloir y aller lentement, mais le jeu de cache cache avec leur entourage était difficile à gérer tout en construisant une relation. Il avait à coeur de pouvoir la voir quand bon lui semblerait.

Relâchant son étreinte, elle passa une main sur sa nuque, tout en lui déclarant :

-On avait dit que….  
-Oui, je sais, mais…Lily n'a pas besoin de savoir, mais ma mère et ton père ? Avoue que ce serait bien plus simple. Il y a huit ans, c'était simple, il n'y avait que nous ...alors que maintenant...  
-Castle, soupira Kate, embêtée  
-Penses-y au moins. Je ne veux pas une réponse tout de suite…..et puis de toute manière, je suis certain que tu seras d'accord avec moi, à force de devoir t'abstenir de mon corps de rêve...et de toute cette caféine.  
-M'abstenir ? sourit-elle, alors qu'il bombait le torse fièrement  
-Hum, hum….regarde, tu es déjà en manque, Beckett.  
-En manque, hein ? Veux-tu réellement jouer à ce jeu ? Car je peux tenir sans sexe beaucoup plus longtemps que toi  
-Tu es sûre, car moi, j'ai tenu sept ans, et toi , tu….

Il n'avait pas pensé à la portée de ses mots. Il s'amusait simplement à la taquiner comme d'habitude mais quand il la vit blêmir, il se stoppa dans sa lancée en se sentant idiot. comment avait- il pu dire une chose pareille ! La tête basse , il allait présenter ses excuses quand elle lui murmura, blessée :

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir refait ma vie alors que je te croyais mort  
-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi en parlant.

\- Et c'est toi qui es partit

\- je le sais, je...  
-Rick, je….  
-Kate, vraiment, assura ce dernier en lui caressant la joue. Ce n'était qu'une boutade...une très mauvaise boutade, je te l'accorde.  
-Ok, inspira-t-elle en sentant que certains faux pas étaient inévitables après sept ans.

Levant le regard sur lui, elle lui sourit en le sentant encore honteux de sa remarque. Doucement, elle lui caressa le visage et lui susurra :

-Alors on le prend ce petit-déjeuner , Castle ?

 _ **20 heures, plateau de Channel 4.**_

Sa journée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps sous une tente de couvertures, en regardant une multitude de dessins animés. Le corps blotti entre Lily et Kate , Castle s'était même assoupi en début d'après-midi sous des effluves de cerise et de vanille.

Sa fille avait eu une petite poussée de fièvre en fin de matinée, mais elle semblait plutôt en forme.

Assis sur le plateau de Chanel 4, un costume cravate noir et une chemise blanche, Rick écoutait la journaliste avec attention. L'interview avait démarré depuis quelques minutes quand la reporter lui posa la question que Kate redoutait tant :

-Alors, comment peut-on se relever de la mort de son unique enfant ?

Le regard au sol, il tenta de calmer la colère qui l'assaillait à cet instant. Il était en direct et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une mauvaise réplique sous peine que Gina le lâche avant la parution du dernier Nikki Heat...mais les conditions avaient été claires : aucune question au sujet d'Alexis.

Kate et Lily se trouvaient blotties dans le canapé du salon. La petite était tout sourire en découvrant son père à la télévision. Depuis les premières minutes de l'émission , elle n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur la beauté de son papa , sur la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un père connu, mais quand la journaliste posa cette question à Rick , Kate sentit Lily se figer.  
Le coeur lourd, son attention s'était rivée tantôt sur l'écran , tantôt sur sa fille.

-On ne se relève pas d'un tel drame. On apprend simplement à survivre.  
-Pourtant vous nous revenez en pleine forme avec un nouveau roman à publier  
-J'ai repris le travail, oui.  
-Et qu'en est-il de votre vie privée ? Serez-vous le prochain célibataire en vogue sur New-York ?  
-Ma vie privée reste privée, comme l'indique son nom, grinça des dents Castle qui sentait sa patience s'amoindrir  
-Le mot "privée" est de notoriété inexistante quand on est célèbre.  
-Je…..  
-Envisagez-vous d'avoir un jour d'autres enfants ? Reconstruire votre vie, avoir une famille ?  
-On ne remplace pas un enfant par un second. J'ai perdu ma fille…MA fille. Alors je n'envisage pas vraiment un avenir tout rose.  
\- Oui, mais..  
\- J'avais une fille unique et elle est morte, je vous demanderai juste un peu d'humanité. Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ma vie privée mais de ma vie professionnelle. Le nouveau Nikki Heat est…

Les mots de Castle se perdaient au loin, blottie contre le corps de sa mère, Lily avait écouté avec attention son père nier son existence….Ne pas la notifier dans cette nouvelle vie. La tête basse, son doudou à la main , elle murmura à sa mère :

-Il n'a pas dit oui  
-Je te demande pardon ? demanda Kate, bouleversée par la détresse de Rick à l'écran  
-Papa, il n'a pas dit qu'il voulait un autre enfant...qu'il en avait un;  
-Lily, il….  
-Tu penses que vous m'auriez eue s'il n'était pas parti? Tu penses qu'il aurait voulu un autre enfant ?  
-Chérie…..ton père a passé l'après-midi sous une tonne de couvertures à rire avec toi, il a pris le thé avec tes poupées et t'a veillée quand tu étais malade. Tu penses qu'il l'aurait fait s'il ne t'aimait pas ? tenta Kate pour rassurer sa fille, qui lâchait son étreinte en baissant le regard à nouveau.  
-Oui….mais s'il avait eu le choix…..je ne sais pas si ….  
-Ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde…..et je t'aime plus que tout au monde  
-Alors pourquoi il me cache des autres ? Pourquoi il n'a pas dit avoir une autre fille ? Pourquoi je suis un petit secret ?

Parce que c'est ma faute, voulait dire Kate. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres de toute cette médiatisation , parce que je suis trop peureuse pour nous exposer au monde, mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot, Lily se leva en murmurant :

-Je ne serais jamais comme Alexis...  
-Lily, attends, je….

Kate s'interrompit en sursautant face au bruit qui provenait de sa porte d'entrée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait , sa porte s'ouvrit violemment en lui faisant rater plusieurs battement cardiaque.

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour le retard, entre la préparation de la rentrée scolaire, la douche qui fuite et le boulot , je suis overbookée. La semaine prochaine devrait être plus calme. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour vos petits coucou qui m'ont fait sourire. Bonne lecture !**_


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 39**

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kate, 20h40.**_

Après le choc du bruit qui émana de sa porte d'entrée, c'est le cri de joie de sa fille qui la figea une nouvelle fois sur place.

-David!

Debout au milieu de son hall se trouvait son ex fiancé. Sa posture et ses yeux vitreux lui indiquèrent qu'il avait dû boire plus que de raison, et quand Lily s'élança dans ses bras et qu'elle le vit chanceler, tous ses doutes se transformèrent en certitudes. Les vêtements complètement débrayés, les mains tremblantes et les cheveux en batailles, il faisait peur à voir.

Dos au mur, il tentait de garder son équilibre face à l'explosion de joie de la petite Castle qui l'entourait de ses bras. Elle était si contente, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ précipité pour Venice.

Un peu perdu, il se racla la gorge et murmura, d'une voix rauque, avec le sourire aux lèvres :

-Hey Cacahuète..

Ce soir, il s'était laissé abandonner à son chagrin en engloutissant une bouteille entière de whisky au bar. Après avoir bu son dernier verre , il avait erré comme une âme en peine dans les rues de New-York, en maugréant contre la terre entière, et s'était retrouvé devant la porte de Kate. Sans réfléchir, il avait tenté d'entrer, mais son niveau d'alcool et la mauvaise clé l'avaient ralenti dans son mouvement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il tentait d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ,il se pensait devant l'appartement de son ami….mais quand Lily lui avait sauté au cou, il avait pris enfin conscience du lieu où il se trouvait.

Désaoulant quelque peu, il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune fille et leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage rouge de colère de Kate. Ok, désormais, il n'avait aucun doute sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Déglutissant, il reposa au sol Lily et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Comment tu vas, Cacahuète ?

-Bien…..tu m'as manqué ! Tellement ! sourit-elle, folle de joie, en enlaçant une nouvelle fois sa taille

-Toi aussi, mon ange , toi aussi, avoua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, en la donc, tu es presque une femme!

\- N'importe quoi , sourit la petite. Je n'ai que sept ans.

\- Sept ans...Whaou...une vraie petite femme.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait pris plus de dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec tellement de tendresse que son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois face à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en si peu de temps : une fiancée et un enfant.

Doucement , il se recula et lui déclara,pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait :

-Je passais simplement pour savoir si tu voulais aller au parc avec moi, demain?

Il n'avait pas réellement prévu d'arriver ici alors il se devait de trouver une excuse pour sa présence devant la petite. Le coeur en joie et ses yeux si expressifs lui indiquèrent qu'elle en était ravie.

-Oh oui !

-Enfin si maman est d'accord, se reprit-il, en voyant Kate arriver et prête à lui sauter au visage

-Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord, pas vrai, maman ? s'exclama la petite en se retournant pour observer sa mère.

Comme interdite devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Kate fusilla du regard David, et grinça en disant à sa fille :

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, j'arrive dans deux minutes

-Mais David vient d'arriver et je veux jouer avec lui

-Lily, tu es malade et….

-Non, je vais beaucoup mieux et tu le sais, contra la petite, toujours vexée par cette émission et par le fait que sa mère la mettait délibérément à l'écart.

-Lily, siffla Kate, excédée par l'entêtement de sa fille .

Elle ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur sa future dispute avec David devant sa fille. Kate était toujours sous le choc de la vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Son fiancé, toujours propre sur lui et souriant , n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et ivre…..cette image la ramena bien des années plus tôt, quand son père s'écroulait, ivre mort, au milieu du salon. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille assiste à la même scène.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…..depuis longtemps, se reprit Lily, en cherchant ses mots, la gorge nouée et les yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devoir encore lui faire ses adieux, et ça la bouleversa. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer du temps avec des personnes qui l'appréciait?

-Chérie, je te promets de venir jouer avec toi très bientôt, chuchota David devant sa détresse, tout en cherchant un compromis

-C'est pas vrai

-Lily, soupira Kate devant cette désastreuse soirée

-Tu m'avais promis que rien ne changerai si David partait. Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais le voir et continuer à jouer avec lui, et maintenant, tu …..

-Lily, on n'est rentrées que depuis une semaine, temporisa Beckett, en sentant sa fille prête à craquer

-Ce n'est qu'une excuse et tu es une menteuse, toi aussi, comme papa ! claqua la petite en partant, folle de rage, dans sa chambre.

Le bruit de la porte de Lily retentit dans tout l'appartement, et David se sentit tout de suite idiot de sa mégarde. La tête basse , il murmura :

-Je suis désolé

-Tu es désolé ! grinça Kate, folle de rage contre lui, contre cette foutue journaliste et contre elle-même, pour faire souffrir sa fille ainsi.

-Je pensais que j'étais chez Tom, se défendit David. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, je ne comptais pas débouler ainsi chez toi et….

-Tu es ivre! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Regarde-toi, on ne sait pas si c'est le mur qui te tient ou toi qui le tiens le mur!

Les mains dans les poches et la tête toujours rivée vers le sol, David sentit son coeur se serrer face aux mots et à la véhémence des paroles de Kate. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à mal…..il ne pensait pas tout court , il avait simplement fait une erreur ….une simple erreur d'ivrogne en se trompant de porte.

Doucement, il releva son visage, dont les cernes et sa barbe de cinq jours creusaient les traits, et il lui déclara, honteusement mais avec colère:

-Je suis ivre parce que la femme que j'aimais m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, en emportant avec elle mon coeur et celle que je considère comme ma fille. Je suis ivre, c'est vrai et je m'excuse pour avoir bousculé ta petite soirée ou ta petite vie bien tranquille;

-Ne…..

-Lily a raison et tu le sais bien. J'ai essayé de t'appeler deux fois cette semaine pour avoir l'occasion de la voir, et tu…..

-J'étais un peu occupée à régler l'arrestation du meurtrier de ma mère, se défendit Kate, en pensant à ses deux appels en absence.

-J'allais l'adopter, Kate,elle allait être ma fille et tu m'éloignes d'elle!

-Elle a un père

-Oui, mais quand ce dernier se terrait loin de vous , tu étais bien heureuse de me voir autour de Lily. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite. C'est peut-être son père, mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a élevée pendant ces deux dernières années. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui a lu des histoires ou la veiller avec toi quand elle était malade. Elle est ma fille, et j'aimerais la voir. Elle me manque tellement…..Je ne comprend ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharnes à me faire souffrir ainsi.

Accusant chaque parole de son ex-fiancé, Kate sentit la nausée la prendre. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Elle ne souhaitait faire souffrir personne dans cette histoire, mais à trop contrôler les choses , elle était arrivée à l'effet inverse. Elle ne savait pas ou placer Lily auprès de David vis à vis de Castle, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle avait vécue une histoire avec lui et il méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle lui offrait en ce moment.

La tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de David ne la laissait pas indifférente, et loin de là, car malgré leurs différents, il avait été son meilleur ami, son fiancé …..et elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Soupirant , elle se gratta la nuque en lui murmurant :

-Tu as raison et je suis désolée.

-Tu…..whaou….

-Quoi ?

-Je dois être plus ivre que je ne le pensais, rétorqua-t-il en la dévisageant, en se tenant toujours au mur pour garder son équilibre

-Ne pousse pas ta chance , non plus, sourit-elle devant son air estomaqué

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se laissèrent envelopper par le silence pendant quelques secondes.

Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient de plus en plus durs pour David, qui s'agrippa à la commode en lui murmurant :

-Je devrais y aller, mais j'aimerais pouvoir voir Lily demain…..quand j'aurai dessaoulé bien entendu.

-Tu penses repartir dans ton état ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en le voyant vaciller sans bouger

-Je suis bien arrivé jusqu'ici

-Tu t'es planté de destination

-Vrai. Je vais prendre un taxi, c'est plus sage…et ça m'évitera une nouvelle porte interdite

-Ma porte n'est pas interdite, c'est juste que….

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, le coeur en brisé, en la voyant si près et si loin en même temps .

Il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie entière avec elle, même en sachant que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il l'aimait à en avoir le souffle coupé. Sentant les larmes revenir, il tenta de faire demi-tour sans terminer sur le sol de son entrée.

Se débattant entre la raison et son coeur, Kate ne savait pas ce qui était le plus judicieux. Le laisser tranquillement désaouler chez elle, ou le laisser partir seul dans les rues de New-York. Laissant sa raison de côté, elle soupira en s'avançant vers lui pour passer son bras sur sa taille, afin de le stabiliser un peu.

-Viens t'assoir, je vais te faire un café ou deux, commander un taxi et tu pourras jouer un moment avec Lily.

-Kate, tu n'as pas à …

-Ou voir un film,c'est plus sage, se rétracta-t-elle en le voyant marcher difficilement . Mais qu'on soit clairs, la prochaine fois que tu débarques saoul chez moi , je te mets une balle entre les yeux.

-Je…..oui, déglutit David, les larmes aux yeux, en sentant les doigts de Kate autour de sa taille tout en humant son odeur de cerise.

 _ **Dans New-York…**_

Furieux et désabusé , Rick errait dans les rues de New-York, pour calmer la colère qui l'habitait à cet instant. Il venait tout juste de raccrocher avec Paula, en lui indiquant que cette journaliste avait été dans l'irrespect total de son travail. Il avait donné des indications très claires quand il était revenu à Black Pawn, une publication devait paraître sur lui, où il répondrait à toutes les questions sans retenue sur sa vie privée, mais en dehors de ça , aucune question sur Alexis n'était permise.

La publication, qui devait paraître dans quelques jours, devait se faire avec une journaliste en qui Castle avait confiance, et qui veillerait à écrire simplement la vérité sans la déformer.

Soupirant, il pouvait déjà entendre Kate lui dire qu'elle l'avait prévenu, que les journalistes étaient avides de toutes ces histoires, et que cette altercation ne serait pas la dernière. Il appréhendait désormais sa réaction au sujet des médias vis-à-vis de Lily.

Il avait naïvement espéré que cette interview atténuerait toutes les craintes de Beckett au sujet de sa notoriété, et il était désormais frustré par toute cette situation.

Son retour sur le devant de la scène était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé, et il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à revenir devant les projecteurs.

Sortant de sa transe face à un nouvel appel de sa mère, Rick attendit quelques secondes et décrocha pour la rassurer :

-Richard, soupira-t-elle, morte d'angoisse, après le quatrième appel en absence

Martha avait assisté au loft à l'émission en direct, tout comme Kate et Lily , et depuis le départ avec pertes et fracas de son fils, elle avait tenté de le joindre pour atténuer ses maux.

-Hey

-Où es-tu Kiddo ?

-Je suis…..je me balade, mère.

-Oh, Richard, tu devrais…..

-Rentrer, je le sais. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes encore. Je te vois dans un petit moment.

-Comme tu veux, chéri, soupira-t-elle

Inspirant fortement, il raccrocha et poussa le portail métallique qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le grincement qui résonna, mêlé à la nuit et au lieu, rendait cette visite nocturne légèrement lugubre. Resserrant les pans de sa veste, face à une bourrasque de vent, il mit son portable en vibreur pour ne pas être dérangé, et déambula dans les avenues d'herbe pendant quelques secondes.

Son coeur se serrait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, les premières larmes commençaient à apparaitre, sa gorge se serrait et il culpabilisait de ne pas être revenu la voir depuis autant d'années.

Lentement, il arriva devant la tombe de sa fille qui était toujours fleurie de deux roses blanches.

Kate avait repris son rituel dès son retour de New-York, et était venue la visiter avec sa rose à la main.

A la pensée de sa petite-amie, Rick culpabilisa encore plus d'avoir pu négliger la tombe de sa fille.

Fébrilement, il s'agenouilla, et caressa du bout des doigts l'herbe en attrapant les deux roses.

Ses yeux remontèrent doucement à l'inscription sur la pierre tombale, et ses genoux lâchèrent devant les mots qu'il lisait :

 _ **« Ta voix résonnera à tout jamais dans nos coeurs ,**_

 _ **Alexis Castle-1993-2013 »**_

Le coeur démuni et blessé, il laissa toute sa tristesse se déverser . Seul au milieu du cimetière, à genoux au-dessus de la tombe de sa fille, il avait l'impression de revivre encore et encore sa mort. Des flash apparaissaient dans sa tête et brisaient son coeur encore un peu plus.

 _« où est-ma fille ? »_

 _« est-ce que c'est ma fille , est-ce que c'est ma fille dans cette camionnette ! »_

 _« Ne t'approche pas de moi! Je ne veux pas te parler! Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ! Je te déteste Beckett! tu entends ! Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner! »_

 _« Elle a peur du noir ! Ma fille a peur du noir! »_

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Les bras tremblants, il pleurait la mort d'Alexis silencieusement et sans retenue. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le jour où il avait appris que Kate avait eu une fille…..et cette constatation le brisa encore un peu plus. Quel genre de père ne visite pas la tombe de sa fille? Il l'avait abandonnée , une fois de plus.

Les secondes passèrent, pour se changer en minute, puis en heures, ses pleurs ne tarissaient pas, et après un énième reniflement, il murmura d'une voix rauque et brisée par la vie:

-Hey citrouille…c'est papa…je suis revenu….citrouille...et je te demande pardon...

 _ **Appartement de Kate.**_

Blottie contre le corps de David, Lily regardait un dessin animé avec ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à sa mère malgré les nombreux efforts de cette dernière.

Après avoir accompagné son ex-fiancé jusqu'au canapé, elle avait été rejoindre sa fille qui pleurait sur l'oreiller de sa chambre.

Lily ne comprenait rien à la situation et ça l'exaspérait, pourquoi son père s'acharnait à nier son existence ? Pourquoi sa mère l'éloignait de David ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un père qui l'aime et serait fière d'elle autant que sa soeur ? Quelque part, au fond d'elle , elle jalousait l'amour que Castle éprouvait pour Alexis.

Depuis son jeune âge, Kate l'emmenait avec elle parfois au cimetière pour rencontrer sa grand-mère ou sa soeur, mais désormais, dans sa chambre après cette soirée, elle commençait à détester cette soeur qui avait l'amour inconditionnel de ces deux parents.

Doucement, Kate s'était rapprochée pour venir l'étreindre par derrière. Seulement à la sensation des doigts de sa mère dans son dos, Lily s'était levée pour la fusiller du regard.

Elle était fatiguée et très en colère contre ses parents. Sa soirée avait débuté avec son père qui avait nié son existence devant des centaines de personnes, et avait terminé par sa mère qui la tenait éloignée de David. Elle n'était pas idiote, et encore moins sourde, sa dispute avec son ex-beau père était arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles, et Lily avait bien compris que David avait tenté de la revoir, mais en vain.

Ereintée de chercher encore et toujours une figure paternelle, Lily tentait de comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient.

Son doudou serré contre son corps, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure sans lâcher du regard sa mère, qui était surprise par sa réaction.

-Lily , écoute, je….

-Tu m'as menti

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je cherche simplement un équilibre entre tout le monde, temporisa Kate. On vient tout juste de rentrer et on a été pas mal occupés.

Sentant toujours sa fille en colère contre elle, Kate soupira de fatigue, et partit s'installer sur son lit en face d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas irréprochable. Je fais aussi des erreurs et je suis désolée, si je t'ai blessée.

-Tu m'as éloignée de David

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de…..

-Et il va se passer quoi quand tu ne voudras plus voir papa ? déclara-t-elle froidement. Tu vas aussi m'éloigner de lui ?

-Je….quoi ?

-Tu ne veux plus voir David, et je ne peux plus….

-J'ai fait une erreur avec David et je me suis excusée. Tu pourras aller au parc avec lui demain , d'ailleurs tu as même le temps de regarder un petit dessin animé avec lui ce soir avant son départ.

-Et pour papa ?

-Lily, ton père restera toujours ton père.

-Pff, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis quand sa fille réagissait-elle ainsi?Et depuis quand avait-elle pris autant de ses mimiques ? Déglutissant devant le regard de la petite Castle, Kate lui déclara, sentant sa patience s'amoindrir :

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'embête ?

-Toi! Et …..Papa !

-Je…..quoi? fit, blessée Beckett, devant son exaspération

-Papa me cache de tout le monde, il a honte de moi et toi,…toi….. tu m'éloignes de David ! Tu ne me laisses pas choisir qui je veux !

-Qui tu veux ? écoute, je pense que….

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, la petite partit en direction du salon, en lui claquant, folle de rage :

-Je vais voir David, lui au moins n'a pas honte de moi et ne me mens pas !

-Lily, grinça Kate, excédée par sa réaction, alors que la petite était déjà partie pour rejoindre son ex beau-père.

Se tirant les cheveux d'exaspération, Beckett s'énerva contre elle -même et contre cette soirée complètement foutue. Prenant son téléphone, elle regarda si Rick avait tenté de l'appeler. Ne voyant aucune notification, elle préféra rejoindre David et Lily au salon, et appeler Castle plus tard, quand tout le monde serait ou parti ou couché.

C'est donc assise sur un tabouret de cuisine, qu'elle regardait au loin sa fille retisser des liens avec son ex. Elle se maudissait de tous ces malentendus, et les mots de Lily tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête « il a honte de moi » « il va se passer quoi quand tu ne voudras plus voir papa? ».

Le coeur lourd, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée du taxi qui ne devait plus tarder désormais, quand la sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans son pantalon. Espérant pouvoir parler à Rick , elle paniqua en voyant que c'était Martha. Que se passait-il pour que sa belle-mère l'appelle à plus de 22 heures ?

Angoissée à l'idée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Castle, elle décrocha en partant dans sa chambre à la hâte :

-Martha, un souci ?

-Oh Katherine, soupira, comme soulagée, la matriarche. Chérie, est-ce que Richard est avec toi ?

-Je….non. Il n'est pas au loft ? L'interview s'est terminée, il y a plus d'une heure et demie .

-Non. Je l'ai eu , il y a une heure, il marchait dans New-York , il m'a dit qu'il arrivait, mais depuis, plus rien. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et dehors, il pleut, c'est le déluge. J'avais espéré qu'il passe embrasser la petite pour lui remonter le moral. Cette journaliste a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

-Vous avez raison, soupira Kate en repensant à toutes ces questions. Je vais tenter de l'appeler , je vous tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.

-Merci, Kiddo….mais s'il ne répond pas ?

-Je…..j'irai faire un tour pour voir si je le trouve.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te déranger, surtout avec la petite malade et….

-Lily va beaucoup mieux, et vous ne me dérangez pas, Martha.

-Tu veux que je vienne veiller sur notre trésor , si tu pars à sa recherche ?

-Je…..je vous la déposerai sur le chemin , si j'en ai besoin.

-Tu es certaine ? Parce que je peux prendre un taxi de suite et…..

-Non , c'est bon Martha. Je vais tenter d'appeler Rick, et s'il ne répond pas, j'attendrai que David parte pour venir vous rejoindre, s'expliqua, sans réfléchir et fatiguée, Kate.

Au prénom de l'ex fiancé de Beckett , Martha se figea. Elle avait espéré que sa belle-fille et son fils trouveraient un terrain d'entente menant à un ou plusieurs autres petits enfants, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que Katherine puisse retourner avec son fiancé à son retour sur New-York.

Mais la présence de David à cette heure tardive ne laissait gère de place à l'imagination, ceci, combiné avec le fait que Richard se mette sur son 31 pour aller voir Gina, finit d'attrister la matriarche, qui avait espéré que les deux tourtereaux cachaient leur relation comme il y a huit ans auparavant.

Le silence de Martha inquiéta aussitôt Kate, qui s'habillait un peu plus chaudement en vu de sa sortie dans les rues de New-York. S'arrêtant dans ses actions, elle demanda:

-Il y a un souci?

-Non, chérie, mentit Martha. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Embrasse tout ton petit monde pour moi.

Et sans rien rajouter, Martha raccrocha en laissant Kate pantoise. Tout son petit monde ? mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Se refaisant sa conversation avec sa belle-mère, Kate lança son tee-shirt, folle de rage , au sol en pestant contre elle-même une nouvelle fois :

\- Et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

 _ **Rues de New-York, 1 heure du matin.**_

Elle avait tenté de le joindre une bonne centaine de fois. Après avoir mis David dans un taxi, elle avait déposé Lily chez sa grand-mère en lui promettant une discussion sérieuse dès le lendemain matin.

Elle ne s'était pas épanchée avec Martha sur la présence de David dans son appartement, tant son inquiétude pour Castle grandissait au fil des minutes.

A bord de sa crown victoria , elle avait conduit dans les rues de New-York, tout en donnant le signalement de Rick dans tous les hôpitaux et postes de police. Après plus de trois heures de recherches infructueuses, elle s'était même demandé s'il avait pu fuir une seconde fois.

Des images de son départ lui revenaient en boucle. Elle se voyait sur le sol de la cuisine de son appartement ou dans la salle de bain , assise sous le douche et en pleurs, les souvenirs de Martha blottie dans ses bras, dans son lit, envahissaient aussi son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça encore une fois ? Il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner après cette nuit ensemble ? Il n'avait pas pu laisser Lily ?

La gorge nouée, le visage ravagé par les pleurs, elle pestait devant le répondeur de Rick qui l'accueillait une centième fois.

 _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Richard Castle, laissez un message après le Bip »._

Raccrochant hargneusement, elle se gara dans une ruelle en soupirant de frustration. La tête contre son volant, elle se sentait à bout de forces. La pluie qui tombait, telle un rideau, depuis presque deux heures l'inquiétait aussi.

Les mains tremblantes, elle reprit son téléphone et pianota un numéro. Après deux sonneries, elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de sa meilleure amie:

-Dis-moi que tu m'appelles après une folle nuit de sexe

-Lanie, pleura Kate désemparée en pensant à Lily

Comment allait-elle annoncer à sa fille que Castle était reparti ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir se remettre une nouvelle fois ?

Au son de la voix de son amie, Lanie se réveilla instantanément, et lui déclara :

-Kate, tu vas bien ?

-Non, gémit-elle le visage toujours contre le volant et le corps plein de soubresauts

-Lily , c'est Lily? s'inquiéta aussitôt la métisse

-Il est parti, Lanie

-Qui est parti?

-Castle, avoua-t-elle en pleurs.

-Attends, attends…..raconte-moi tout, temporisa son amie, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer d'une table de chevet pleine à craquer de préservatifs à une nouvelle fuite.

Sans rien lui cacher, Kate lui raconta tout . Son rendez-vous magique avec lui dans son appartement , sa journée de rêve en famille, et le désastre de sa soirée. Rien…..elle ne lui avait rien caché et lui avait tout confié entre deux sanglots.

-Mon dieu Lanie, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lily et à Martha ? J'ai rompu mes fiançailles pour lui! J'ai suivi mon coeur et j'ai éloigné ma fille de David, et maintenant…..maintenant, elle me déteste et….David est ivre...et...

-Kate, je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part…et Lily ne te déteste pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, c'est tout. Il faut juste lui expliquer, et trouver Castle.

-J'ai fouillé tout New-York! Je suis même allée jusqu'à nos balançoires ! Pendant un moment, j'ai hésité à partir pour Charleston. Je te jure que si il sirote un nouveau un café dans…

-Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est la peur et la tristesse qui parlent. Tu penses vraiment avec ces dernières semaines que vous avez passées qu'il vous quitterait ?

-Non…j'espère que non…, gémit-elle, la boule au ventre

-Non, tu vois…il a peut-être besoin d'un moment de solitude. La journaliste ne l'a pas loupé.

-Lanie, je suis perdue et …..fatiguée

-As-tu essayé le cimetière? suggéra la métisse devant la détresse de son amie

-Je…..il n'est pas retourné là-bas depuis des années, je ne pense pas que….

-Parler d'Alexis, sur plateau télé, l'a peut-être poussé dans cette démarche….. Réfléchis , Honey, où vas-tu quand tu te sens perdue ?

-Sur la tombe de ma mère, soupira Kate, qui s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Hum…..va y jeter un oeil, et s'il n'est pas là-bas, je le mettrai moi-même sur ma table d'autopsie .

-Merci Lanie…..pour tout

-Va le retrouver et parle-lui, il va sûrement avoir besoin de toi

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir roulé depuis des heures après son appel à Lanie. Le temps défilait trop lentement à son goût, malgré la vitesse du véhicule et le déluge qui sévissait dehors.

Face à la grille du cimetière, Kate remonta son sweat à capuche afin de s'abriter légèrement, et se mit à courir à travers les allées.

Tout le long de sa course, elle priait mentalement qu'il soit là,qu'il en l'ai pas quittée... mais quand elle l'aperçu, allongé sur le sol face à la pierre tombale d'Alexis,les épaules abattues , son coeur se brisa. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir des années avant, quand elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Doucement, les vêtements complètement trempés, elle s'avança près de lui, s'agenouilla et murmura en lui caressant le dos :

-Rick

Au son de la voix de sa petite-amie, Castle releva son visage ravagé par les larmes, et hoqueta entre deux sanglots :

\- Kate...

A genoux au sol, sous une pluie diluvienne, ils s'observèrent en pleurs. Avec une infinie tendresse, Kate chassa les stigmates des pleurs de Castle sur ses joues, et lui confia, la gorge nouée et épuisée :

-Castle, tu es trempé, on devrait rentrer.

Hésitant, mais surtout totalement perdu, il tournait la tête entre la tombe de sa fille et Beckett. Il était fatigué, éreinté, mais surtout dévasté. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu redescendre aussi bas en aussi peu de temps.

\- Mon bébé est mort...et je...ne l'ai même pas visitée, je...

\- Rick, viens...Je suis sûre qu'Alexis comprend pourquoi il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour venir la voir. Castle?

\- hum, râla-t-il en reniflent

\- Viens avec moi.

Le coeur lourd, il hocha de la tête en se levant fébrilement avec l'aide de Kate, tout en murmurant :

-Tu lui as apporté une rose

-Toujours, répondit-elle, la voix chargée, en s'apercevant de la détresse de Rick.

Le retour en voiture s'était fait dans un silence de mort. Seuls le bruit du chauffage et le claquement de la pluie sur le pare-brise animaient l'habitacle de la voiture. La tête contre la vitre, il regardait les rues extérieures, en tentant de réprimer la tristesse qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.

Kate, elle , se sentait complètement démunie face lui. Après un texto à Martha pour la rassurer , elle avait allumé le moteur, et s'était dirigée comme un automate vers son appartement, en observant de temps en temps Castle à ses côtés.

Quand enfin elle se gara dans sa rue, Rick sortit de sa transe et lui demanda, d'une voix rauque et éreintée :

-On est chez toi ?

-Oui. Viens avec moi.

-Kate, où est Lily ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, en culpabilisant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Elle est au loft avec Martha. Allez, viens avec moi, Castle, reprit-elle doucement, en lui offrant sa main pour sortir de la crown victoria.

C'est dans un claquement de dents, et des frissons au corps qu'ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le hall d'entrée de Beckett. Doucement, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, et Kate lui prit la main pour le guider dans sa chambre.

Il semblait perdu et complètement effrayé. Décidant qu'il avait certainement besoin d'espace et de temps, elle le dépouilla de ses vêtements trempés, et lui chuchota :

-Va prendre une douche, je te prépare des vêtements secs

-Non, c'est bon, soupira Rick, en caleçon et gelé

-Castle...

-Une douche me ferait du bien, et pour le reste, tout va bien. Je vais mettre mes vêtements à sécher.

Sans un autre mot, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour se laisser aller sous l'eau chaude. Il était congelé et dépassé par les évènements. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dérangé Kate et obligé Lily à dormir chez Martha.L'eau lui faisait bien et le reconnectait avec le monde extérieur. Sa visite au cimetière l'avait énormément chamboulé mais il aurait dpi le faire depuis longtemps déjà.

Les yeux clos, les mains contre les parois de la douche, la tête basse, il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps pendant plusieurs minutes, en pensant soudainement à Beckett. Elle aussi était trempée, et certainement frigorifiée. Culpabilisant encore de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'agir, il sortit mortifié de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, pour découvrir sa petite-amie en jogging et pull, en train de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Soulagée, devant sa mine est peu moins abattue, Kate s'approcha de lui et lui murmura affectueusement :

-ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à toi…..tu devrais aller te réchauffer un peu et…

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en lui caressant le visage, comme soulagée de le voir encore dans sa vie.

Elle avait vraiment cru pendant un instant qu'il était reparti en exil, sans un mot , en les laissant toutes les deux derrière lui. Elle avait vraiment cru que son coeur allait se briser une nouvelle fois. Alors le voir, debout devant elle, dans sa chambre, la rassura.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas de vêtements propres ?

-Certain, confirma-t-il, peu enclin à porter les affaires de son ex-fiancé.

-très bien. On devrait dormir….tu es fatigué

-Kate, je suis désolé . Je ne voulais pas ruiner ta soirée, ou…

-Tu n'as rien ruiné de tout. Je suis juste…..soulagée de t'avoir en face de moi, confia-t-elle dans un murmure, la tête basse.

Relevant son visage du bout des doigts, il voulait lui demander une explication quant à sa déclaration, mais quand il aperçut ses yeux si tristes et si fatigués, toutes ses interrogations volèrent en éclats. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa le visage et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il souhaitait juste à cet instant oublier cette soirée désastreuse, oublier sa peine et sa culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir gâché la soirée de Kate. Le souffle de Beckett sur sa bouche, sa langue sur ses lèvres, et son gémissement quand tendrement il lui caressa les hanches, lui firent oublier tous ses tracas.

Kate, elle , se laissait enfin bercer par un peu de douceur et de tendresse. Toute cette soirée avait été horrible, et pouvoir être enfin dans ses bras sans retenue était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle savait pertinemment que la discussion de demain, au sujet de Lily ou de David, apporterait quelques frustrations de plus dans son couple, alors ce soir, dans les bras de Rick , elle voulait simplement s'abandonner à ses baisers et ses caresses. De ses mains, elle retraça la carrure de ses épaules qui étaient encore légèrement mouillés de la douche, elle descendit avec ferveur sur son torse qu'elle caressa , griffa au fur et à mesure que leurs baisers s' langues se battèrent dans une lutte acharnée, leurs souffles s'accélèrent et leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce.

-Kate, râla Castle, quand d'une main experte elle lui retira sa serviette autour des hanches pour la laisser choir sur le sol

-Chut….s'il-te-plaît….j'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-elle, en le sentant encore sur la réserve.

Il avait envie d'elle…..affreusement, mais il la sentait épuisée et stressée. Il voulait s'excuser encore et encore de l'avoir inquiétée ce soir, ou de s'être fourvoyé avec son retour sur le devant de la scène, il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, mais quand les doigts de Beckett s'attaquèrent sa virilité , il oublia toutes ses bonnes intentions en la poussant sans retenue sur son lit.

Avec fébrilité, il la déshabilla et s'unit à elle sans attendre. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas d'une étreinte douce et câline, non, ils avaient simplement besoin l'un et l'autre, de se sentir connectés et vivants…Ce soir, ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Castlefan: Pour t'empêcher d'actualiser ta page toutes les deux heures, je publie un jour à l'avance lol**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: La fin de ce chapitre est peut-être pire le dernier ? Mais pas t'inquiétude, notre Caskett va juste apprendre a devenir une famille avec tous les aléas.**_

 _ **Julie91: Il va y avoir une explication avec Lily mais avant tous les abcès on besoin d'être percer**_

 _ **blodi52: Le cliffangher, c'est notre pauvre David**_

 _ **Rhane: Eh ben si c'est mon dentiste !**_

 _ **sandie59: Lily est folle de rage et va remettre les pendules à l'heure**_

 _ **Torontosun: poor Castle**_

 _ **Capucine396: La suite sera plus joyeuse promis...**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Tu as raison , il va falloir mettre les pieds dans les plats !**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Oui, ils ne sont pas prêt de s'abandonner**_

 _ **TheJoy69: Contente que l'histoire te ravisse encore**_

 _ **Caskett71: Lily va leur donner du fil à retordre**_

 _ **nounours7715: Oui, ils vont réussir à être une famille. La fin va bientôt arriver...**_

 _ **Pau974: La soirée est un désastre mais ils terminent ensemble, c'est l'essentiel, non ?**_

 _ **caloub38: Oui, il va falloir être persuasif s'ils veulent récupérer la confiance de Lily**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre :les explications et du M...non ?**_


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 40**

* * *

Blottie dans les bras de Castle, Kate se laissait bercer par la respiration de son petit-ami. La tête contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre le bruit rassurant de ses battements de coeur.  
La pluie tombait toujours avec autant de ferveur dehors, et seuls les coups de tonnerre, au loin, les sortaient de leur béatitude de temps en temps.

Désormais pleinement réchauffé , Rick repensait à toute sa soirée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué aussi rapidement et d'avoir été aussi faible. Cette journaliste ne l'avait pas loupé avec toutes ses questions, mais il était censé être un écrivain aguerri, avec assez d'expérience pour ne pas tomber dans ces pièges-là.

Il culpabilisait aussi de ne pas être allé visiter Alexis plutôt. Sa petite fille méritait tellement plus qu'un père fantôme, qui n'osait même pas mettre un pied devant sa stèle.

Soupirant, il caressait d'un geste tendre le dos nu de Kate, en cherchant une solution à tout ça. Avoir été au cimetière, ce soir, avait comme ouvert les vannes trop longtemps obstruées. Il avait besoin de faire son deuil…il avait besoin d'être en paix avec lui-même et de se pardonner de ne pas avoir pu protéger son bébé.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en fut sorti par la voix douce mais hésitante de Kate :

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti.  
-Pardon?  
-je t'ai cherché dans tout New-York pendant des heures et …..un moment …..j'ai cru que tu étais reparti, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en resserrant sa prise sur son corps.

Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de se confier sur le calvaire qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir. Pendant plus de trois heures de recherche, elle avait perdu l'espoir et avait réellement pensé qu'il avait pu retourner à Charleston. Qu'il était reparti se terrer près de cette terrasse, sans se retourner derrière lui. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas lui montrer plus de confiance ou de considération, mais cette soirée avait été un tel désastre qu'elle espérait qu'en confiant ses craintes , elle ne revivrait plus pareil supplice.

A son aveu, le coeur de Rick se brisa un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il ne pensait même pas qu'elle pourrait le chercher. Il s'était simplement abandonné à sa peine en oubliant le monde extérieur.  
Doucement, dans un geste lent mais très tendre, il lui releva le visage d'un doigt sous le menton pour retrouver ses yeux larmoyants.

Sa culpabilité grandit un peu plus en voyant le mal qu'il lui avait fait une fois de plus. Dans un soupir, il lui murmura, sans la lâcher des yeux :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter  
-Je sais, déglutit-elle la voix brisée. Je le sais…..maintenant.

Le yeux dans les yeux , ils s'observaient en silence. Castle cherchait les mots qui pourraient la rassurer, les mots qui pourraient lui avouer l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle….mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il s'apercevait du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Soupirant honteusement, il lui murmura sans la lâcher du regard :

-Tous les deux, on a vécu une histoire extraordinaire. On a été partenaires, ensuite amis et amants. Notre histoire méritait tellement plus qu'une fuite…  
-Rick, tenta Kate en le voyant au bord des larmes  
-Tu méritais tellement plus que ça. Je suis désolé, Kate. Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir, j'aurais dû m'accrocher à toi…parce que c'est toi, finalement, la clé de tout ça. Tu es celle qui m'a montré que je pouvais encore écrire, quand personne ne croyait plus en moi, il y a des années maintenant , puis tu a été celle qui m'a montré ce qu'était le verbe « aimer »…..et tu es celle qui m'a relevé encore une fois. Je…..je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point je t'aime . Un sourire, un mot de ta part, et mon coeur bat à nouveau. Tu es mon essentiel …..tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours... Je ne vais pas repartir…..je ne vais plus fuir, et je peux te promettre qu'à la prochaine adversité dans ma vie , au prochain obstacle, je m'accrocherai à toi…..à nous.

La voyant hocher de la tête en retenant ses larmes, il lui caressa le visage, en passant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille , tout en lui déclarant :

-Je sais que tu as besoin de preuves pour me croire dorénavant, mais….je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver.  
-Le reste de ta vie, hein? sourit-elle, le coeur un peu plus léger en voyant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux  
-Oui…le reste de ma vie…  
-Bien, déclara-t-elle, en larmes, en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Parce que je compte bien faire de même.  
-Bien, sourit Rick contre sa bouche.

Lentement, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Kate et la fit basculer sur le dos. Sa poitrine nue contre son torse et son sourire aux lèvres le firent chavirer. Tendrement Rick happa ses lèvres, tout en descendant sensuellement ses mains sur le corps de Kate, qui gémissait dans sa bouche à chaque caresse que lui prodiguait Castle.

Des papillons au ventre, elle s'abandonnait à la douceur du baiser de Rick. Son souffle sur sa bouche, ses mains sur son corps, et son poids sur elle , la faisaient bouillonner de plaisir. Elle avait oublié cette sensation de manque constant qu'il lui faisait ressentir, comme si son corps n'était jamais rassasié de lui.

Elle avait besoin de lui …..tout son corps avait besoin de lui...il était une drogue, il était son tout. Quand sa bouche délaissa la sienne pour partir convoiter sa poitrine, Kate réprima un nouveau gémissement sous la caresse audacieuse de sa langue sur son sein.

Les mains dans ses cheveux, elle ondulait du bassin sur son sexe bien éveillé, pour calmer l'ardeur de son désir qui faisait rage dans tout son corps. Sa bouche suçait, mordillait ses tétons avec une telle ferveur, qu'elle sentait déjà les premiers prémices de son orgasme arrivé.

Comme un vieux rituel bien ancré entre eux, Castle embrassa sa cicatrice entre ses deux monts; puis descendit lentement sur son ventre en le parsemant de baisers. Cahque grain de peau était cartographié par sa bouche alors que ses yeux la contemplaient s'arquer sous ses caresses, et quand il poussa l'une de ses jambes sur le côté pour s'installer entre ses cuisses, il l'entendit gémir d'anticipation.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rick posa ses lèvres sur sa féminité, tout en lui murmurant « je t'aime ».

 _ **Appartement de Kate, 5 heures du matin.**_

Le corps enroulé dans une couverture du salon, Castle cherchait quelque chose à grignoter. Après avoir enchaîné un deuxième round avec Kate, il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil comme elle. Mais les derniers évènements de la soirée tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Après plus de deux heures à la contempler dans le noir de sa chambre, il avait décidé de se lever afin de manger un bout.

La tête dans le réfrigérateur, il repensait à tous les mots de cette journaliste quand une main, sur son dos, le fit sursauter et crier comme une fillette.

-Quel virilité, sourit Kate , les cheveux en bataille, vêtue simplement d'un débardeur blanc et d'un shorty rose pâle.  
-Mon dieu, tu veux me….tuer, bégaya-t-il en se tournant pour la découvrir derrière lui.  
-Pas vraiment….je ne voulais pas te faire peur ...trouillard, le taquina Kate alors qu'il la dévorait du regard.

Les yeux rivés sur sa petite-amie, Rick perdit très vite l'appétit devant le corps à moitié nue de Kate. Sa peau satiné avait un tel contraste sexy avec son débardeur blanc et son shorty, que Rick déglutit devant la vision qu'elle lui offrait.

Souriante devant sa mine , Kate lui murmura d'une voix féline:

\- Castle, plus haut les yeux  
-Je...oui…..tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant  
-Non…..mon petit-ami est sorti du lit et il y fait froid désormais  
-Oh….ce petit-ami n'est pas très intelligent, alors...mais si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à te réchauffer dans ce cas, assura ce dernier en la prenant par la taille, alors qu'elle souriait à son sous-entendu  
-Ou …..tu pourrais me rejoindre pour dormir un peu.  
-Là…..tu vois, j'ai pas vraiment sommeil, Beckett  
-Je vois ça...Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis pratiquement 48 heures il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, et elle ne craignait que ses cauchemars ne soient revenus le hanter.

Depuis qu'il embaumait ses oreillers, au loft, du parfum de Kate, les nuits de Rick avaient été beaucoup moins mouvementées, et Beckett craignait que le manque de sommeil n'ait entraîné de nouveaux cauchemars. Après les deux rounds qu'ils avaient enchaîné et la nuit mouvementé dont ils avaient été affublé, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester encore debout.

Ne souhaitant pas la tracasser , après leur soirée désastreuse, Rick lui sourit et lui parsema son cou de baisers , tout en lui murmurant:

-C'est toi qui me tracasse…tu es trop sexy…..et….  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle, en s'éloignant de sa bouche trop tentante pour l'observer quelques secondes. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
-Je….tout va bien.  
-Rick, je ne veux pas qu'on se mente ou….  
-ok, ok ,abdiqua-t-il devant son obstination.

Desserrant son étreinte, il retira la couverture qui l'emmitouflait pour se retrouver en caleçon devant elle, et lui avoua honteusement:

-Je crois qu'il était trop tôt pour retourner devant les projecteurs. Tu avais raison , Kate. Je ne suis pas prêt.  
-Non…c'est toi qui avais raison, tu es plus que prêt et …..  
-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de poser la plume et commencer à penser à une nouvelle carrière  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? fit-elle, abasourdie, en le voyant s'installer sur un tabouret de cuisine.  
-Non.  
-Castle, écrire…..être écrivain , c'est ce que tu es.  
-Je peux être plein d'autres choses  
-Comme ?

Elle voulait lui démontrer que sa lubie d'arrêter l'écriture était une terrible erreur, mais quand elle l'entendit lui évoquer toutes les choses qu'il pourrait entreprendre dans sa vie, elle en resta bouche bée. Il avait sérieusement envisagé d'arrêter l'écriture et quelque part cette idée lui fendit le coeur.

-Je pourrais aussi rester à la maison et élever Lily, ajouta-t-il sans la lâcher du regard  
-Un homme au foyer ? C'est ça, ta nouvelle carrière ?  
-Beaucoup d'hommes arrêtent leur activité professionnelle pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Et j'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper avec notre fille, ce serait l'occasion parfaite.  
-Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de montrer à tous tes détracteurs qu'ils avaient raison. Tu sais très bien que tu peux élever Lily tout en écrivant, tu l'as fait avec Alexis, tu peux réitérer l'expérience et…..  
-Je pourrais aussi ouvrir mon cabinet de détective privé, ajouta-t-il, en observant sa réaction  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-J'étais doué dans les enquêtes…on était doués, on pourrait recommencer à bosser ensemble et…..  
-Castle, l'interrompit Kate, en posant ses mains sur son torse nu, et en se positionnant entre ses jambes.  
-On était extraordinaires ensemble et….  
-On l'est toujours. Je….écoute-moi, murmura-t-elle, en cherchant ses prochains mots. Si tu veux arrêter d'écrire parce que prendre la plume ne t'enthousiasme plus, je serai d'accord avec toi…..mais si tu arrêtes, avec le don que tu as, simplement par peur de tous ces journalistes dehors…je te demande de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu transportes des milliers de personnes dans ton univers, grâce à tes écrits, tu fais rêver les gens. Rick, une journaliste à elle toute seule ne peut pas sérieusement te faire douter de ton travail.  
-Ce n'est pas de mon travail dont je doute  
-C'est de quoi alors ?  
-Je ne suis pas prêt pour toutes ces attaques...cette interview n'est que le début. Dès que la promotion du nouveau Nikki Heat va se lancer, toi, Lily , ma mère vous serez tous visés.

\- On est une équipe tu es prêt...on est prêt. Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Cette interview…..tout ce désastre, c'est ma faute. N'abandonne pas parce que tu as peur.  
-Je, non, c'est….  
-A cause de moi, tu n'as pas pu te défendre comme tu le souhaitais, et Lily nous déteste , j'aurais dû te dire que…..  
-Et même si j'avais pu dire mes quatre vérités à cette peste, je…. Attends une minute, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Lily ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait bien et que sa fièvre avait baissé ?  
-Rick , soupira Kate avec appréhension, en sentant le moment tant redouté arriver.

Elle avait été tellement bien cette nuit avec lui, dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient créée loin de toute l'agitation extérieure, qu'elle avait dorénavant peur de retourner à la réalité.

Son regard sur elle, si inquiet, lui indiquait que leur intermède amoureux était désormais terminé, et qu'elle devrait discuter de Lily et de David.

Beckett se passa une main sur sa nuque, tout en soupirant, alors que Castle ne la lâchait pas du regard et lui caressait le dos amoureusement.

Pourquoi , Kate , insinuait-elle que Lily les détestait ? Quand il était parti de l'appartement, la petite était toute heureuse et se faisait une joie de découvrir son père sur grand écran. il savait que l'interview ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait espéré, mais Rick ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily aurait été tellement affectée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit ses bras pour les poser sur les hanches de Kate afin de la ramener dans ses bras. Il était inquiet pour sa fille, mais en même temps , il ne voulait pas faire éclater cette bulle de tendresse qu'ils avaient réussi à créer malgré toute sa détresse hier soir.

Doucement, il lui murmura pour l'inciter à se confier :

-Dis-moi, Kate…..qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je….la soirée a été un désastre, soupira-t-elle en cherchant par où commencer  
-Tu crois ? sourit ce dernier pour alléger l'ambiance, en étant bien loin de la vérité.

Les mains sur son torse, elle traçait des arabesques sur ses pectoraux, tout en lui chuchotant avec hésitation :

-Lily pense que tu la caches. Que tu as honte d'elle.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-A cause de moi  
-Kate, je ne comprends pas  
-Tu as nié ou plutôt occulté son existence lors de l'interview. Quand la journaliste t'a demandé si tu envisageais d'autres enfants, tu….  
-Je n'ai pas avoué que je connaissais à nouveau cette joie, l'interrompit Rick, en se souvenant de ses propos.  
-Hum  
-Elle croit réellement que je la cache comme un vilain petit secret ? demanda, peiné, Castle  
-Oui, avoua fébrilement Kate, en voyant sa peine réapparaitre sur son visage. Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur à tes yeux.

Lentement , il retira ses mains des hanches de Beckett pour se frotter le visage. Il se sentait dépassé par tous les évènements. Jamais il n'avait envisagé peiner sa fille en omettant son existence. Il souhaitait simplement la protéger du monde extérieur, et surtout des médias.

Inquiet, il releva le visage, en demandant à Kate, qui observait désormais le sol honteusement :

-Tu lui as expliqué? tu lui as dit que….  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, souffla Kate, en relevant son regard pour tomber sur l'incompréhension de Rick.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, elle cherchait ses mots quand elle l'entendit lui dire:

-Tu aurais dû aplanir les doutes plutôt que de venir me chercher. Tu aurais dû prendre le temps de chasser au loin ses craintes.

Sa déclaration eut comme un goût de reproche pour elle, et sans attendre , elle recula de quelques pas pour le fusiller du regard. Comment osait-il ? Elle s'était inquiétée , vraiment inquiétée. Elle l'avait traqué dans toute la ville sous une pluie battante, et il osait le lui reprocher à cet instant ?

Comprenant qu'il venait de faire une erreur, Rick se leva de son tabouret pour venir l'enlacer à nouveau, mais elle le repoussa d'une main en lui déclarant froidement :

-Ma soirée n'a pas été meilleure que la tienne, Castle! J'ai dû jongler entre les reproches de ma fille et l'arrivée impromptue de David complètement ivre ! J'ai été prise entre des coups de feu d'amertume et de reproches, et quand j'ai cru que tout ceci allait se calmer, Martha m'a appelée, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je discute avec Lily alors que je te croyais à l'autre bout du monde ?  
-Kate...  
-J'ai passé trois heures à te chercher, trois heures, Rick ! Alors désolée de ne pas avoir pris en considération les états d'âme des uns et des autres, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui va prendre les miens en compte !  
-Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas …  
-M'effrayer ?  
-Oui, répondit, penaud, Castle devant son regard intransigeant .

Quand elle le regardait avec tant de force et de détermination , Rick se sentait tout petit face à Kate . Elle avait un tel pouvoir rien qu'en le fusillant du regard, qu'il pensait qu'elle serait peut-être capable de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Ses pensées allaient à sa déclaration et à son récit de sa soirée quand un élément qui lui avait échappé revint avec force :

-Heu….David est venu chez toi, hier soir?  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour faire ta crise de jalousie ? s'estomaqua-t-elle en tentant de se calmer  
-Oui, tu as raison…..encore.

L'observant encore quelques secondes, Kate culpabilisa de lui faire autant de reproches. Il n'y était pour rien…..tout comme elle , il avait passé une soirée horrible, et désormais elle s'en voulait d'avoir élevé la voix.

Frustrée, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour se protéger, et lui murmura:

-Il veut voir Lily….il veut aller au parc avec elle demain…..enfin tout à l'heure, et j'ai dit « oui ».  
-Je….Ok, accusa Rick, qui se sentait jaloux et blessé dorénavant  
-Castle, il a été comme un père pour elle pendant plus de deux ans , il allait l'adopter, je ne peux pas l'éloigner d'elle quand tu …..  
-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Il a joué au papa avec ma fille,au mari avec toi, alors je dois obligatoirement sourire quand un homme qui a eu la vie que j'aurais dû avoir va jouer avec Lily ?  
-Tu es injuste, soupira Kate, qui le voyait se renfermer sur lui-même.  
-La vie est injuste, Kate, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, marmonna-t-il, peiné, en partant se rasseoir sur le tabouret de l'îlot central.

La tête entre ses mains, il tentait de contenir sa peine et sa colère. Il avait été bien loin d'imaginer quelle soirée , Kate avait passé mais penser à David et à Lily au parc lui retournait le ventre.

Kate, elle, ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle attaque. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas venimeux ou colérique, mais les mots qu'il avait délibérément choisis l'attristèrent.  
Contrariée de se retrouver toujours assise entre deux chaises, elle l'observa quelques secondes, et lui rétorqua, sur la défensive en ne le voyant pas bouger :

-Vas-y Castle, dis-moi comment j'aurais dû gérer ça ?  
-Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, argumenta-t-il, en pensant à sa fille dans les bras d'un autre  
-Ton avis ? Je te rappelle que David a été là pour Lily ces dernières années. Je sais, ça fait mal, je sais c'est injuste, mais elle ou lui n'ont pas à faire les frais de tes choix ou de tes erreurs.  
-Je….  
-Elle a un beau-père qui l'aime comme si c'était sa fille, continua-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Il est doux et attentionné, et je pense qu'il a le droit d'avoir une place dans sa vie.  
-Donc, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?  
-Si, mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je dise non ?  
-Oui  
-Castle, tu…  
-Il va aller au parc avec ma fille, et après ce sera quoi ?  
-Arrght ! s'agaça-t-elle devant son entêtement. Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?  
-Je veux juste savoir quelle place tu comptes lui donner dans la vie de ma fille, répondit Rick, tout aussi frustré par cette situation.

Il se sentait dépassé par tout ça. Il comprenait très bien les arguments qu'avançait, l'un après l'autre, Kate mais une partie de lui était terrifiée.  
Terrifié que sa fille préfère son beau-père à lui, terrifié de devoir jongler avec lui , terrifié de ne pas avoir la famille qu'il espérait.

-Il sera comme …un tonton  
-Un tonton ?  
-Oui…..que t'imagines-tu encore ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Un tonton ? Tu penses sérieusement que c'est tout ce qu'il attend de toi ?…Vous étiez fiancés, Kate, argumenta Rick en la voyant l'écouter, médusée  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je sais, nous étions supposés nous marier, il était supposé adopter Lily, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Castle, je ne peux pas le bannir de la vie de Lily quand bon me semble…..parce qu'avant d'être mon fiancé, il était mon ami. Alors ….oui, ce n'est pas l'idéal qu"il aurait souhaité, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. Il peut voir Lily , l'emmener jouer au parc quand ça nous conviendra …et c'est tout.  
-C'est tout ? répéta Castle, légèrement rassuré par le la conviction qu'elle mettait dans ses propos  
-C'est tout. Rick, je ne veux pas retourner avec David…..tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.  
-Redis-le  
-Quoi ?  
-Que tout ce que tu veux, c'est moi, la taquina-t-il, en se levant pour l'encercler de ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres  
-Et gonfler un peu plus ton égo?  
-Oui, rit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Redis-le, Kate.  
-Tout ce que je veux …..c'est….toi, susurra-t-elle  
-Bien…..alors si c'est juste quelques après-midis au parc de temps en temps, je pense que je peux faire avec .  
-Sûr ?  
-Sûr….

Lentement , il fit reculer Kate jusqu'à que son corps soit bloqué contre le réfrigérateur, de sa langue il titilla l'entrée dans sa bouche . Les mains sur ses hanches encerclèrent doucement le bas de ses fesses pour hisser Kate autour de sa taille. L'intensité du baiser monta d'un cran supplémentaire quand Rick lui retira son débardeur blanc,sans ménagement, pour la laisser simplement en shorty dans ses bras.

Le froid du frigo contre son dos et sa poitrine contre le torse fort et musclé de Rick fit frissonner Kate.

Tendrement , il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et lui murmura, la voix rauque sans la lâcher du regard :

-Tout à l'heure, on ira voir notre fille et on s'expliquera ensemble  
-Hum, gémit-elle, en sentant l'érection de Castle pousser sur son pli de l'aine  
-Et on trouvera un moyen pour que tout ceci fonctionne  
-Oui  
-Oui, sourit-il en observant les yeux noirs de désir de Kate. Mais avant ça…..je vais faire ce que j'avais envie de faire quand je t'ai vue apparaître dans cette cuisine  
-Et qu'avais- tu en tête ? demanda-t-elle, pleine de malice, en tortillant ses cheveux dans ses doigts, sa lèvre inférieure toujours coincé entre les dents de Castle  
-J'ai toujours adoré nos câlins contre le frigo….on devrait rappeler à ce frigo ,de quoi on est capables, non ?  
\- Je croyais que jamais tu ne le demanderais, assura cette dernière en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres, tout en baissant d'une main experte le caleçon de Rick.

 _ **Loft des Castle, 10 heures du matin.**_

Depuis le matin, Martha s'affairait à comprendre l'attitude fatiguée et ronchonne de sa petite-fille.  
Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au loft hier soir, dans son pyjama, Lily avait parlé par monosyllabes, en répondant simplement aux questions qu'on lui posait .  
Le regard colérique qu'elle avait posé sur sa mère, avant son départ, n'avait pas échappé à la matriarche qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily semblait si énervée.

Assise près d'elle sur le canapé du salon, après un petit-déjeuner dans le calme plat, Martha décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes avant l'arrivée imminente de Kate et de son fils.

La télécommande en main, elle l'observait se replier sur elle-même depuis beaucoup trop de temps désormais. Après un énième soupir de sa petite-fille, Martha éteignit la télé et lui demanda :

-Quel est le souci ?  
-Rien  
-Tu penses pouvoir parler un peu plus, s'il-te-plaît ?

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, Martha sourit en pensant à quel point sa petite-fille ressemblait à sa belle-fille. Ses jolis yeux bleus la toisaient de la même manière que Kate le faisait quand elle était contrariée.

Souhaitant mettre les pieds dans le plat afin d'aboutir à un semblant de conversation, Martha choisit un sujet qui l'intriguait elle-aussi depuis la veille .

-Tu as un souci avec David ? ou Maman ?  
-Non….et oui.  
-Maman, alors ?  
-Oui  
-Lily, cesse de bouder dans ton coin et confie-toi un peu. Je suis certaine que je pourrai t'aider ou…..  
-Maman ne veut pas que je voie David  
-Pourtant, il était bien avec vous hier soir? s'interrogea la matriarche, qui ne comprenait rien  
-Oui…mais maman n'était pas contente de le voir. Elle m'énerve !  
-On ne parle pas ainsi de sa mère , jeune fille  
-Et mon père aussi m'énerve! ajouta la petite , les bras croisés sur son buste et les jambes repliées sur le sofa, sans lâcher le téléviseur éteint des yeux.  
-Ok…..là je suis complètement perdue et désabusée devant un tel langage. Que reproches-tu donc à ton père ?  
-Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il aurait dû rester où il était. S'il n'était pas revenu , maman aurait épousé David et j'aurais eu un père qui ne me cache pas et qui serait fier de moi.  
-Lily, ton père est très fier de toi et….  
-Non, il me cache comme son vilain petit secret, l'interrompit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Lily, je suis sûre que…..

Martha se coupa devant le regard foudroyant de sa petite fille, qui lui cracha, excédée et surtout éreintée, alors que la porte du loft s'ouvrait sur ses deux parents:

-Ne me mens pas aussi!  
-Lily! siffla Kate, mortifiée devant le ton qu'avait employé sa fille avec sa grand-mère.

Dès qu'ils étaient partis de l'appartement de Beckett, Rick et elle avaient décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec leur fille. Les cachotteries ne faisaient que nuire à l'équilibre de Lily, et Castle ne supportait pas de devoir cacher ainsi sa fille aux yeux de tous.

Ils avaient donc décidé, d'un commun accord, de dire la vérité à la petite ainsi qu'aux médias. Castle allait gérer la partie médiatique comme il l'avait fait à l'époque avec Alexis.  
Lily apparaîtrait certainement dans un magazine ou deux, mais au moins sa fille saurait à cet instant-là qu'elle était autant aimée que son aînée.

Seulement devant le ton que la petite avait employé avec Martha, Rick sentit que les explications ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'il ne les avait espérées .  
Déposant son manteau sur le porte-manteau, il déclara sur un ton plus calme que celui de Kate :

-Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose  
-Non! Tout ça c'est ta faute! s'indigna la petite, qui se sentait trahie et blessée.

Le regard foudroyant, les mains sur les hanches, elle tentait de contenir ses larmes quand sa mère arriva près d'elle et lui rétorqua :

-Je te prie de baisser le ton

Ne lâchant pas son regard sur ses deux parents, la petite les observait se déplacer à travers le salon, alors que Martha tentait d'y voir plus clair.  
Elle avait passé toute la nuit à s'inquiéter pour son fils, qui semblait plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir de quoi tout ceci retournait, mais la tension au milieu de la pièce la rebuta quelque peu.  
Soupirant, les mains en l'air , elle s'exclama :

-Je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer et commencer à discuter  
-Je ne veux pas discuter avec eux  
-Lily!  
-Vous êtes des menteurs!  
-On ne t'a jamais menti, je pense juste que tu…., tenta Rick alors que la petite lui crachait son venin  
-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être mon père, que tu voulais que je sois une Castle !  
-Et c'est vrai  
-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas dit à la télé hier ? siffla-t-elle, peinée et en pleurs. Si tu ne voulais pas être mon père, tu aurais dû nous laisser tranquilles. On était heureux sans toi avec David !Tu devrais repartir!

Peiné devant le ton et surtout la conviction qu'elle mettait dans ses mots, Rick s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura attristé :

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Que je partes?

\- Oui ! ...Non, soupira la petite en pleurs en voyant la peine qu'elle faisait à son père à cet instant-là.

* * *

 _ **Allez, nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, je suis pas mal prise. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la fin du week-end promis.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 41**

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le canapé du salon, Rick tentait de comprendre toutes les inquiétudes de sa fille.L'air colérique et renfrognée de Lily ne présageait rien de bon et il redoutait quelque peu leur confrontation. Kate, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Lily tout ce malentendu, alors que Martha restait en retrait et écoutait d'une oreille très attentive.

-Tout ceci est un énorme malentendu, trésor. Ton papa n'a rien dit à cette journaliste à cause de moi. Tout ceci est ma faute et je suis désolée.  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi ne rien dire ? pleurait Lily, en regardant son père qui n'en menait pas large  
-Lily, passer à la télé , ce n'est pas si super que ça, commença Rick en se penchant vers elle , les deux mains en avant et les coudes sur ces genoux. Les journalistes ne font pas que poser des questions, ils te suivent partout pour avoir pleins de photos. Tu n'es jamais tranquille. Avec ta mère, on voulait t'épargner tout ça. Je ne te cache pas parce que j'ai honte de toi…parce que crois-moi, tu es ma plus grande fierté, mon ange. Je veux juste que tu puisses aller au parc et t'amuser avec tes amis sans être embêtée. Je veux que tu es une enfance loin de tout ça...une enfance ou tu pourras grandir en toute tranquillité.

La tête basse, les genoux recroquevillés, la petite tentait de comprendre les explications des uns et des autres. Elle ne savait plus où se situait le vrai du faux. Complètement perdue, elle fut sortie de sa transe par la main chaude et forte de son père sur son genou, et son appel :

-Lily ?  
-Tout le monde connaissait Alexis…..et personne ne me connaît, chuchota la petite, la boule au ventre. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme elle mais ...

\- Oh mon dieu, comment peux-tu même penser que je ne t'aime pas autant, soupira-t-il horrifié devant les larmes de sa fille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comparait sans cesse à son aînée. Certainement parce que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on ne relatait que des choses en bien sur Alexis, et quelque part au fond d'elle, avec un père absent , elle avait eu l'impression d'être le vilain petit mauvaise fille qu'on voulait cacher.  
Toutes ses craintes ressortaient, malgré les souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait créés avec Rick depuis son retour, malgré tout l'amour qui lui avait octroyé.

Elle voulait un père…un père qui n'avait pas peur de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait une fille. Un père…..qui l'aimerait autant que son aînée, sans faire de différence.

Devant la réponse de Lily, Rick soupira, peiné. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son aînée puisse autant peser pour elle, et en même temps, aujourd'hui , en face de Lily , tout devenait clair. Alexis avait eu la joie d'avoir un père à tous les moments de sa vie, et Lily…..elle avait dû évoluer toute seule avec Kate.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer, il inspira fortement en voyant au loin sa mère pleurer silencieusement face à la détresse de sa petite-fille, alors que Kate était pétrifiée sur place. Doucement, d'une voix rauque et empreinte d'émotion , il confia à Lily :

-Quand Alexis est née, j'étais connu….Je venais de publier mon deuxième roman et les journalistes me pourchassaient dans toute la ville pour avoir une photo de moi. Ta soeur a été photographiée avant même sa sortie de l'hôpital….les journalistes ont assisté à toutes ses rentrées, ses journées au parc, et j'en passe. Toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir évoluer loin de tout ça…..mais si tu veux que je passe à la télé et que que je dise au monde entier à quel point je t'aime et je suis fier de toi, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation, parce que tu sais quoi ?  
-Non ? sanglotait-elle  
-Tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver sur cette terre. Je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai vue la première fois, tu te souviens ? …tu étais mon rêve Lily…..et tu l'es toujours. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant avec ta maman, et toi….toi , tu es bien au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu es la joie dans mon coeur, Lily Castle.  
-Tu n'as pas honte de moi, alors ? demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle, en levant ses yeux larmoyants sur son père.  
-Honte de toi ? Tu plaisantes ! J'ai plutôt honte de moi. A cause de moi, tu n'as pas eu le père que tu aurais dû avoir dès ta naissance. C'est moi qui ai honte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là dès le départ.

Séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, et lui murmura :

-Je ne veux pas être un vilain petit secret  
-Tu n'es pas un vilain petit secret, chuchota tendrement Kate, en venant s'agenouiller près d'elle et Castle , les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne pensait pas à mal quand elle avait suggéré à Rick de garder Lily loin des projecteurs. Elle souhaitait simplement que la petite évolue loin de tout ça, mais l'entendre avouer toutes ses craintes fendit le coeur de Kate.

Comment avait-elle fait pour passer devant la détresse de Lily sans même la voir ? Elle qui avait été et qui serait toujours sa priorité ? Elle culpabilisait d'avoir agi comme une midinette en pensant plus à son amourette avec Rick ou à ses soucis de travail cette semaine, qu'à sa fille.

Décidée à être la mère que Lily devrait avoir, Kate lui caressa les joues et lui murmura, sous les yeux de Castle :

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver dans ce monde…..qui puisse nous arriver dans ce monde à moi et à ton père. Je suis désolée, chérie, si, à cause de nos erreurs , on t'a fait douter de nos sentiments  
-Maman, gémit la petite, qui n'était pas habituée à entrer en conflit avec sa mère.

Elles avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa maman était tout son univers, et Lily n'aimait pas être en colère contre elle. Mais ces derniers jours , elle avait eu l'impression de passer en second plan dans sa vie, et d'être mise à l'écart parfois.

Doucement, elle s'avança dans les bras de Kate pour venir l'enlacer. Son front contre sa clavicule, ses mains autour de son cou, la petite inhalait doucement le doux parfum de cerise de sa mère pour tenter de calmer l'agitation qui faisait rage dans son coeur. Elle s'agrippait à Kate comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

D'une main sur son dos, Beckett l'attira un peu plus contre elle, et lui susurra dans les cheveux :

-On est désolés…..vraiment désolés. Dis-moi comment réparer tout ça mon coeur.  
-Je ne veux plus de mensonges, chuchota-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot  
-D'accord  
-Et je ne veux pas que papa me cache  
-D'accord  
-Je veux pouvoir voir David  
-Ok, concéda Kate, en sentant Lily se détendre dans ses bras et même sourire dans son cou.  
-Je veux la nouvelle nintendo  
-D'ac….quoi ?

Desserrant l'étreinte de sa mère, la petite lui sourit malicieusement, les yeux rougis, avec l'air que Castle prenait quand il faisait une bêtise. D'un hochement d'épaule, elle lui murmura, sous les yeux étonnés de Martha et Rick:

-J'ai essayé….tu disais oui à tout  
-Lily, soupira, amusée, Kate en lui embrassant le front.

Souriant avec désormais le coeur beaucoup moins lourd, Lily se décala pour observer sa grand-mère et son père. Embêtée, elle s'excusa auprès de Martha pour son langage et son humeur peu cordiale, avant de regarder plus attentivement son père.

Assis sur le canapé , il la contemplait comme un accusé à mort attendant sa dernière sentence. Les épaules vaincues par toutes les craintes de sa fille, il se passait une main dans sa nuque quand il entendit la petite :

-Ce n'est pas vrai  
-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? répéta, pris au dépourvu et le coeur tambourinant, Rick  
-On était pas heureux avant…..enfin si….mais la vie est drôlement mieux avec toi maintenant.  
-Ma vie est drôlement mieux avec toi maintenant aussi, Lily, sourit-il, soulagé.  
-Alors…..on est d'accord ?  
-heu…..je ne sais pas sur quoi on est d'accord, mais oui.  
-Tu ne me cacheras plus  
-Dès demain, je vais convoquer une journaliste en qui j'ai confiance, et je vais raconter à quel point ma fille me comble de bonheur  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui…..les gens vont enfin savoir que j'ai la plus merveilleuse fille au monde, assura Rick, en apercevant le sourire de sa fille s'élargir à cette nouvelle.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Lily lui sauta au cou et le serra de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant:

-Merci, papa.

\- Merci à toi mon coeur...merci d'être ma fille.

 _ **Plus tard, en début d'après-midi.**_

Près de la machine à expresso, Rick s'affairait à réaliser son nectar en entendant, au loin à l'étage, Lily se préparer pour partir.

Après une nouvelle discussion avec Kate, ils avaient décidé qu'elle rentrerait seule avec la petite pour la confier à David quand il arriverait.

Kate ne voulait pas rajouter à son ex-fiancé la peine de rencontrer Castle. Malgré les protestations de Rick, elle lui avait demandé d'être un peu patient avant de pouvoir faire les présentations.

Elle venait tout juste de rompre avec lui , elle ne voulait pas, en plus, lui lancer son bonheur aux yeux. Après moult hésitations, Castle avait accédé à sa requête, sans rechigner quelque peu.

Désormais, seul devant la machine à café, il réfléchissait à quoi occuper son après-midi. Lily serait avec David, Kate devait voir son père et sa mère...il la soupçonnait de reprendre son train de vie. Elle était de plus en plus mystérieuse ses derniers temps et Rick pensait qu'un prétendant ou deux devait en être la cause. Il était heureux pour elle, depuis leur retour, le coeur de Martha sentait plus apaiser , plus serein, comme si quelque part, elle avait réussit à faire son deuil et à lever la tête pour aller de l'avant.

-On est prêtes, sourit Beckett en venant le rejoindre à la cuisine et le sortir de ses pensées.  
-Super, soupira Rick qui avait le coeur lourd en les voyant partir sans lui.  
-On se voit ce soir ?  
-Je ne peux pas. Mère va commencer à se poser des questions si je découche tous les soirs.  
-Oh...  
-Mais, je serai là demain pour la rentrée scolaire, assura-t-il fièrement, en tentant de cacher sa déception à l'idée de ne pas les revoir avant le lendemain matin.

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, la rentrée au CP de Lily avait été occultée. Ils l'avaient inscrite dans la même école, là où elle avait fini son cycle de maternelle l'année précédente.

L'école se trouvait non loin de l'appartement de Kate, et présentait l'avantage majeur de ne pas perturber la petite en changeant d'établissement et d'amis.

Seulement Castle devrait faire pas mal d'aller-retour de plus de vingt minutes , voire trente en fonction du trafic, pour aller récupérer Lily quand il le souhaiterait.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la rentrée aux côtés de sa fille, il demanda à Kate, tout excité à l'idée de s'occuper:

-Il ne manque rien ? Je pourrais très bien aller chercher les derniers préparatifs cette après-midi ou….  
-Castle, il ne manque rien. Tu lui as tout acheté cette semaine, sourit-elle, touchée qu'il s'inquiète autant.

Quand il l'avait gardée jeudi après-midi, Rick et Lily avaient serpenté toutes les allées marchandes de la grande rue pour remplir son premier cartable. Castle n'avait pas été peu fier de faire ses emplettes avec la petite, qui avait même dû le raisonner sur ses achats plutôt compulsifs.

Soupirant à l'idée de n'avoir rien à faire avant demain, il vit Kate s'approcher de lui pour lui encercler la taille amoureusement, et d'un baiser sur le bout du nez, elle lui murmura :

-Tu vas me manquer  
-Toi aussi  
-On s'appelle ce soir ?  
-Et comment!  
-Bien….et demain matin, quand on aura déposé notre fille à l'école , on pourrait passer du temps ensemble ? susurra-t-elle, avec la voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
-Passer du temps ? A faire quoi ? sourit Rick, en lui caressant le bas du dos avec tellement de douceur qu'il pouvait sentir Kate frissonner sous son toucher  
-Je ne sais pas…on pourrait regarder un film…..ou simplement se câliner…  
-Hum….c'est tentant…..vraiment tentant  
-Oui, gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en sentant les doigts de Rick passer sous son chemisier  
-Hum…..mais demain matin, je suis pris…..alors on pourrait remettre ça à demain après-midi ?  
-Non…j'ai un entretien avec Gates et quelques uniformes du FBI demain  
-Ah bon ? fit-il, surpris  
-Oui…..elle m'a appelée hier, mais avec tout ce remue-ménage , j'ai oublié de te le dire.  
-Et quel est le sujet de cette réunion ?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle est restée floue dans les détails….mais comme le FBI est présent, je suppose que c'est au sujet de Bracken.  
-Ok, soupira-t-il, déçu, en voyant leurs idées de câlins s'envoler  
-Et toi…quelle est ton excuse pour refuser une aussi belle invitation dans mon lit ? le taquina-t-elle en lui embrassant tendrement le bout des lèvres.  
-Hum, gémit Rick, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, la plaquer contre son îlot et lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

Le souffle de Kate sur lui, ses mains sur son torse qui s'amusaient à le titiller, et son corps pressé contre le sien, ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir de Castle.  
De ses doigts, il effleura sa poitrine sous son chemiser, tout en accentuant son baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent et c'est le bruit des pas dans les escaliers qui les stoppa dans leurs étreintes;  
Essoufflés et les lèvres gonflées , ils s'observèrent avec tellement de passion que Kate ne savait pas comment elle pourrait calmer le désir qui s'était installé dans son bas ventre.

Baissant le regard pour tenter de reprendre contenance, elle vit que Castle avait bien du mal à cacher l'effet de leur câlin dans son pantalon. Souriante, elle le vit déglutir et se retourner pour cacher sa virilité à l'abri du regard de sa fille, qui arrivait avec son sac et son doudou à la main.

-Je suis prête ! s'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec David cette après-midi.  
-Bien….je….tu pourrais aller chercher ta grand-mère dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir, suggéra Kate, qui tentait de gagner du temps  
-Gram's ! hurla la petite, alors que sa mère roulait des yeux. Gram's , on va partir !  
-Je t'ai demandé de monter, pas de hurler.  
-Mais…ok, soupira la petite en voyant sa mère lui faire les gros yeux.

Doucement, elle s'éloigna de ses parents en déposant son sac et son doudou au bas des escaliers.  
Se retournant, Castle murmura à Kate, tout sourire :

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide par ta faute  
-Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre tout à l'heure, sourit-elle , les mains dans les poches pour canaliser son envie de se jeter sur lui.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, sa chemise froissée et son entrejambe encore bien visible. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans le lâcher du regard, elle lui chuchota :

-Tu devrais vérifier tes cheveux et ta chemise avant que Martha n'arrive  
-Je….oui  
-Et….j'attends encore ton excuse pour demain matin, ajouta-t-elle, avec curiosité.

Les mains dans ses cheveux, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, tout excité :

-C'est la rentrée scolaire demain , Kate!  
-Oui…..et tu es au courant que c'est ta fille qui rentre au CP et pas toi ? rit-elle devant sa réponse  
-Oui….mais je vais l'attendre  
-L'attendre ?  
-Oui. A la première rentrée scolaire d'Alexis, j'avais attendu des heures derrière un buisson , juste pour l'apercevoir jouer dans la cour avec ses amies. Demain, c'est ma rentrée avec Lily.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être touchée par son aveu ou simplement amusée. Il pensait sérieusement attendre tout le matin derrière un buisson, juste pour apercevoir sa fille quelques secondes ?

Déroutée et surprise par cette information, elle sourit en lui rétorquant :

-Tu refuses une matinée pleine de promesse et de …..sexe, chuchota -t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul entendre. Pour aller te terrer derrière un buisson?  
-Heu…..oui, répondit, penaud, Rick

\- Il fut une époque ou je n'avais pas besoin de rivaliser avec des arbustes

\- Je...Tu veux dire que je ne fais pas assez attention, à toi ? Parce qu'au vu de mon bas-ventre, je t'assure que...  
-Je le sais, sourit-elle ne voulant pas le faire culpabiliser. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre même pour toi de rester derrière un buisson. Castle, Lily est…..  
-C'est ma première rentrée scolaire…elle a sept ans, Kate. J'ai tout loupé. Tes nausées matinales, les premières échos, sa naissance, son premier mot, ses premiers pas…..et tout le reste….laisse-moi faire dignement sa première rentrée au CP.

-...

-Et puis j'ai acheté des nouvelles jumelles thermiques ultra cool , je pourrais la voir évoluer dans sa classe!  
-Des jumelles thermiques ?  
-Oui, ils les vendaient dans le magasin où je lui ai acheté ses stylos solaires et sa gomme au goût du chewing-gum  
-C'est vrai, rappel-moi de faire les fournitures pour le CE1. Et Castle, tu ne peux pas attendre derrière un buisson avec des jumelles thermiques, rit-elle devant son enthousiasme  
-Et ben….si  
-Rick, tu vas voir des corps rouges avec ces jumelles, sourit -elle amusée par son idée. Tu ne pourras pas différencier celui de ta fille des autres.  
-Crois-moi…quand il s'agit d'identifier le corps d'une Beckett…..je ne me trompe jamais, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil, tout en la dévorant du regard  
-Heu…..c'est un peu effrayant dit comme ça.

Tout sourire devant leur joute verbale, Rick se rapprocha de Kate en lui picorant rapidement un baiser, avant de se reculer et lui déclarer , en voyant sa mère et Lily arriver:

\- Je serai là demain matin pour le réveil de ma princesse  
\- Je….  
-C'est vrai ? Tu viens demain ? fit, toute heureuse, la petite en s'élança près des jambes de son père.  
-Bien sûr! Je vais t'accompagner à l'école, et puis je vais trouver le temps pour cette interview et on pourra même jouer un moment le soir après l'école.  
-Chouette !  
-Oui, rit Castle devant son enthousiasme  
-On joue demain! Tu as entendu maman ! On joue où? A la maison ou chez toi ?  
-Oh et bien…à quelle heure est ton rendez-vous demain, Beckett ?  
-15 heures, pourquoi ?  
-On va jouer au loft, comme ça tu auras le temps. Tu pourras récupérer Lily ensuite…..enfin si ça te va? se reprit-il en s'apercevant qu'il prenait toutes les décisions sans avoir son accord préalable.  
-Si ça vous va à tous les deux, acquiesça-t-elle, en observant Lily hocher vivement de la tête pour l'inciter à dire oui.  
-Oui! s'exclama, folle de joie, la petite.

 _ **Après-midi, appartement de Beckett, 17 heures.**_

Lily était partie depuis plus de deux heures maintenant.  
Assise sur son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, Kate conversait tranquillement avec son père qui avait été étonné de ne pas retrouver sa petite-fille à la maison.

-Elle n'est pas trop anxieuse à l'idée de passer au CP demain ? sourit Jim, en buvant sa tisane tout en contemplant l'air ravi de sa fille.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'était aperçu d'un changement chez Kate. Elle semblait plus radieuse , plus souriante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait bien évidemment mis ce changement d'attitude sur son retour à la maison en compagnie de Richard, mais quand sa fille lui avait conté que Lily se trouvait au parc avec son ex-fiancé, Jim avait redouté que Kate soit de nouveau avec David.

Doucement, l'air de rien, il tentait d'y voir plus clair sans éveiller les soupçons de sa fille unique:

-Elle est folle de joie. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de ses amies sur le retour du Loft, et elle est complètement euphorique de faire sa première rentrée en compagnie de ses deux parents.  
-Richard sera là ?  
-Bien sûr, répondit Kate, en fronçant les sourcils devant sa question  
-Et…..ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes avec David ?  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre , toi aussi?  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-De David et de ses liens avec Lily.  
-Et bien, tu dois avouer qu'entre ton fiancé et Richard, ce doit être un peu….  
-Ex-fiancé, rectifia Kate, en s'apercevant bien que son père la questionnait indirectement.  
-Ex ?  
-Papa, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tisane. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai fait carrière en tant que détective et que j'étais douée dans mon travail ?  
-Non  
-Alors si tu as quelque chose à demander, dis-le au lieu de t'emmêler les pinceaux, sourit-elle devant sa mine déconfite.

Ces instants-là avec son père étaient une vraie bénédiction pour Kate. Leur relation s'était réellement développée depuis le départ de Castle, et elle adorait ces moments père-fille, où elle pouvait se confier sans crainte et sans jugement.

-Ok ,très bien, je suis découvert, rit-il en posant lui aussi sa tisane sur la table basse.  
-Tu n'es pas vraiment doué  
-Non….je laisse l'art des interrogatoires à ma fille.

Souriant tous les deux, ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que Jim n'ose poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis son arrivée:

-Toi et David….c'est fini ?  
-Oui. J'ai rompu avant mon départ pour Venice et je ne suis pas revenue sur ma décision.  
-Et…toi et Richard ?  
-Quoi, moi et Richard ? fit-elle, comme si elle était étonnée de cette question.  
-Il me semble que ce jeune homme est vraiment amoureux de toi…..et de ma petite-fille…et je dois avouer que lorsque tu es près de lui , tu rayonnes , chérie.  
-Rick et moi…..on tente de prendre nos marques. Entre Lily, la reprise de nos activités professionnelles et les médias , c'est pas facile.  
-Tu éludes ma question…..c'est donc un « oui », sourit-il, en la voyant baisser les yeux embarrassée.  
-C'est plutôt…..un , « c'est en cours », acquiesça-t-elle, ne voulant pas trop en révéler pour le moment, sans lui mentir ouvertement  
-C'est en cours ? C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais comme tout ces jeunes, en ayant une "amitié avec avantage"?  
-Papa, s'offusqua, rouge de honte, Beckett à l'idée de parler de sexe avec lui.  
-Quoi ? C'est à la mode, paraît-il, et je…  
-Non!  
-Non, quoi ? sourit-il, heureux de la taquiner  
-Non, on n'entretient pas ce genre d'amitié  
-Bien, tu m'en vois soulagé, parce qu'il aurait fallu que je m'entretienne avec lui.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Quoi? Je veux bien que tu rayonnes, mais de là à accepter que vous…..  
-Stop, c'est bon. On va arrêter cette conversation avant que je ne sois traumatisée à vie…..la discussion sur ma vie sexuelle est close.  
-Kathie, sache que pour un père , sa fille n'a pas de vie sexuelle, ronchonna Jim, rien qu'en pensant à cette idée  
-Ah oui ? Et Lily est apparue comment ? sourit-elle devant sa mine renfrognée  
-La petite cigogne !  
-La petite cigogne ? Tu compares Castle à une cigogne ! remarque c'est mieux qu'un choux ou une rose !

Le rire de Kate emplit le salon sous le sourire de son père, qui ne se lassait pas de voir sa fille si heureuse. Ricanant à sa bêtise lui aussi, il lui déclara, pour finir de la taquiner :

\- Et si la cigogne voulait bien repasser pour donner à Lily un petit frère ou une petite soeur, je serais preneur , car je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt doué pour me faire des petits-enfants.

A sa déclaration, elle s'arrêta de rire pour le dévisager. Etait-il réellement sérieux ? Envisageait-il vraiment de nouveaux petits-enfants ? Le voyant sourire devant sa mine contrite, elle lui lança un coussin sur le visage, en lui murmurant, rouge de honte :

-Tu n'es pas possible

\- ça veut dire "c'est en cours"?

\- Papa!

La fin d'après-midi s'était donc déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand Lily était rentrée, Jim avait pris le temps de jouer quelques minutes avec elle avant de partir.

Après un bain et un bon dîner, la petite Castle s'était retrouvée blottie dans les bras de sa mère, le téléphone en haut-parleur , avec son père à l'autre bout de la ligne qui lui contait une histoire.

-Et c'est ainsi que Thibault, le louveteau rentra chez lui, termina d'une voix douce et apaisante Castle  
-Elle est jolie cette histoire, papa  
-C'est vrai. Maintenant, tu vas fermer tes jolis yeux et demain, quand tu les ouvriras, et je serai là.  
-Super, bailla Lily, éreintée par sa journée.  
-Oui, super. Bonne nuit princesse  
-Bonne nuit papa.

Sans un autre mot, Kate prit le téléphone en main et raccrocha. Lovée contre le corps de sa fille, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui chuchotant une berceuse.  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, Lily dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Beckett. Bercée par les effluves de vanille de sa fille, Beckett resta encore quelques minutes avec elle, en profitant de chacune de ses respirations pour lui embrasser le front tendrement.

Puis doucement, sans faire de bruit, Kate éteignit sa lampe de chevet et sortit de sa chambre. Après une bonne douche, elle s'installa sur son lit en s'étirant et rappela Rick:

-Hey toi, sourit la voix à l'autre bout du combiné  
-Hey toi, susurra, toute heureuse, Beckett.

* * *

 _ **Vous avez vu ? Pas besoin de mes coucous quotidien cette fois-ci lol. Allez , on va plonger dans la douceur et les bêtises de Rick et Lily pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que la tournure de la Fic vous plaît, et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Torontosun : lily is reassured and ready for the new school year.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Désolée pour l'attente. Les chapitres sont tellement longs que ça me prend du temps de les écrire surtout que je n'en ai pas d'avance. Oui, tu as raison, ils méritent d'être heureux et on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin...**_

 _ **Capucine396: Eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 _ **Julie91: C'est vrai Lily a un sacré caractère, elle a de qui tenir ^^**_

 _ **Castlefan: J'ai tenu ma promesse. Le chapitre arrive avant la fin du week-end. espérons que le suivant ne soit pas trop long à venir.**_

 _ **blodi52: Tu as raison , il suffit simplement d'expliquer les choses à Lily.**_

 _ **Chris65: Tous les secrets ne sont pas révélés. J'en garde sous le coude ^^.**_

 _ **Pau974: Non, ils ne sont pas prêt de se laisser tomber. Ils ont muri et appris de leurs erreurs.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Un vrai mélange Caskett ! Et ...les bêtises arrivent...lol**_

 _ **Rhane: La rencontre Rick-David se n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire mdr**_

 _ **Laetitalfw: Oui, tout le monde doit trouver sa place dans cette famille ...**_

 _ **sandie59: un oubli de nos amoureux ? Non, je ne pense pas. Le sujet protection arrivera bientôt...on a delà parler de la cigogne, non ?**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Attend pas pour enchainer les deux chapitres à la suite, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain.**_

 _ **Rescator: Une vraie mini-Beckett mais elle a du caractère de son père , et le chapitre suivant le montrera.**_

 _ **Emma1102: La famille se reconstruit tout doucement . Reste plus qu'à faire évoluer leur carrière.**_

 _ **nounours7715: Heureuse que j'arrive toujours à vous tenir en haleine. Mais on arrive bientôt à la fin encore quelques chapitres et seconde chance sera bouclée.**_

 _ **christfancaskett: oui des amis avec avantages comme dirait Jim**_

 _ **Caloub38: Allez un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute , non ? Et puis j'ai promis plus de rire que de pleurs alors , on enchaine sur la guimauve ^^**_


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 42**

* * *

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui ! Oui ! oui!

-Vraiment prête ?

-Oui ! Allez papa ! s'exclama, à plein poumons et les yeux remplis d'émerveillement, Lily.

Accouder , les deux mains entre sa tête, son doudou près d'elle et ses cheveux en bataille, Lily observait son père faire le pitre aux fourneaux.

-Un…..deux….et trois ! s'écria Rick, avant de faire voltiger deux fois sa crêpe en l'air, sous les yeux admiratifs de sa fille.

-C'est super !Et tu l'as même pas casser !

-Tu as vu ça…je suis le roi des pancakes ! affirma-t-il, tout sourire, en bombant le torse.

Une serviette sur l'épaule, il observait Lily rire aux éclats, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer son petit tour.

Ce matin, il s'était levé tout heureux à l'idée de pouvoir faire sa rentrée scolaire avec elle. Après une douche rapide et quelques vêtements sur le dos, il était parti en direction de l'appartement de Kate.

Toute la nuit, il s'était demandé quel genre d'enfant Lily était. Avait-elle peur de changer de classe? Aimait-elle l'école ? Quelle était sa matière préférée ? Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'était levé en pensant pouvoir répondre à toutes ses interrogations aujourd'hui.

Mais quand il fit ses premiers pas sur le trottoir , il s'aperçut qu'il était encore trop tôt. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la grande pomme, et il ne pouvait pas simplement arriver chez Beckett à une heure pareille.

Son trousseau dans les mains, il hésita un instant. Il avait toujours la clé de secours qu'elle lui avait confiée bien des années auparavant, quand Dunn avait fait exploser son appartement. A cette époque, Kate lui avait fait un double des clés de son nouveau chez soi pour les cas d'urgence.

Un brin nostalgique, il se souvint de ses mots lors de leur première Saint-Valentin, quand après lui avoir offert un tiroir dans sa commode, et deux rounds sensationnels, elle s'était levée pour lui offrir un nouveau cadeau.

 _Flashback._

 _Souriant et entièrement comblé après avoir enchaîné deux câlins torrides avec Kate, Rick se reposait tranquillement dans le lit de sa petite-amie. Le drap de dessus le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille, et laissait son torse à la vue de Kate, qui revenait avec un présent dans ses mains._

 _Les yeux clos mais le sourire aux lèvres, Rick somnolait en attendant que Beckett ne le rejoigne au lit. Quand il sentit le matelas bouger sous le poids de cette dernière, il inspira paisiblement et lui murmura, sans ouvrir les yeux :_

 _-Ou étais-tu partie?_

 _-Chercher ton cadeau_

 _-Chercher….quoi ? fit-il, surpris, en ouvrant les yeux pour la voir complètement radieuse et souriante, un peignoir sur le dos, lui tendre un présent joliment emballé._

 _-Tiens, c'est pour toi._

 _-Je…..un deuxième cadeau ? Tu m'as offert deux cadeaux ? soupira-t-il, un peu frustré, en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas pu lui offrir son présent._

 _-Disons….que ce cadeau va avec le premier, expliqua-t-elle nerveusement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_

 _-ça va avec le tiroir ? C'est quoi ? …..le reste de la commode ? rit ennuyé Castle d'avoir été aussi nul_ _pour leur première St-Valentin_

 _-Non_

 _-Alors…heu…..un tiroir de plus dans la salle de bain pour mes affaires de toilettes ? ajouta-t-il, en s'installant un peu mieux, tout en secouant le petit présent qu'il avait dans les mains_

 _-Castle, pour tes produits de beauté, il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un simple tiroir...mon appartement ne suffirait pas._

 _-Mes ….produits de beauté ? répéta-t-il en ronchonnant. Je ne suis pas une fille ._

 _-Tu as plus de crèmes que moi, rit Kate devant sa moue_

 _-C'est que j'aime me faire beau…pour ma petite-amie, susurra-t-il, en voyant son peignoir s'ouvrir légèrement et lui laisser entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine._

 _-Castle ?_

 _-Hum, gémit-il, les yeux sur ses seins en ayant perdu le fil de leur conversation_

 _-Focus….._

 _-Ah mais je suis très…._

 _-Sur le cadeau, le coupa-t-elle, en refermant les pans de son peignoir. Arrête de mâter mes nichons._

 _\- Mais j'adore me focaliser sur tes..._

 _\- Rick, sourit-elle en pointant du doigt son présent_ _nerveusement ._

 _Elle savait très bien qu'il hésitait à ouvrir son cadeau parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui offrir le sien. Seulement après plus d'une semaine à hésiter , elle était bien décidée à faire ce saut avec lui ce soir._

 _Lentement, il releva le regard sur Kate et fut subjugué par sa beauté. Il avait l'impression que son souffle se coupait à chaque fois qu'il la découvrait dans son intimité. Ces cheveux relevés dans un chignon désorganisé, les lèvres encore enflées par tous leurs baisers er son sourire qu'elle ne lui octroyait rien qu'à lui dans l'intimité de leur chambre, le rendaient comme à chaque fois sans mots._

 _Légèrement intimidée par son regard, Kate baissa les yeux et attendit patiemment que Rick ouvre le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert._

 _Elle avait beaucoup hésité à le lui offrir. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi loin dans une relation, et elle craignait de perdre son indépendance avec cet acte . Mais une autre partie d'elle-même avait hâte d'arriver à ce moment-là de leur relation, ce moment où ils sauraient tous les deux où ils allaient._

 _Doucement, elle releva le visage en le voyant ouvrir son présent et en ressortir une clé avec le porte-clé de Star Wars._

 _Intrigué par cette clé, Castle sourit néanmoins en pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu son sabre laser, mais qu'il avait le port-clé de Chewbacca. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il en sortit quand Kate lui expliqua la nature de son cadeau:_

 _-C'est la clé de mon appartement...ta clé._

 _-oh….mais…..heu…j'ai déjà la clé de ton appartement, répondit-il, perdu, en l'observant se triturer les doigts._

 _Il l'aimait la voir si fragile et si hésitante par moment. La façon avec laquelle , elle se laissait totalement aller avec lui en étant simplement Kate lui gonflait le coeur d'amour. A cet_ _instant, elle n'était pas Beckett, la meilleure détective de New-York, non, elle était simplement Kate, la femme...et cette idée le fit sourire. Sans rajouter un mot, il la laissa chercher ses mots pour lui expliquer la signification de son cadeau._

 _-Je le sais….mais à l'époque je l'ai offerte à mon partenaire….pour les cas d'urgence… expliqua-t-elle, la boule au ventre._

 _Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur. Aussi dur de lui donner toute la place qu'il méritait dans sa vie…..aussi dur de lui avouer à quel point sa place était légitime. Le coeur palpitant, elle déglutit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ajouta dans un murmure timide :_

 _-Aujourd'hui, je ne l'offre pas à mon partenaire…..je l'offre à mon petit-ami…pour tous les jours. Je veux que tu saches que tu es ici chez toi._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Rick était sans voix. Son premier cadeau avait tellement signifié pour lui, mais l'entendre dire, à haute voix, qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie tous les jours, lui coupait à nouveau le souffle mais d'une toute autre manière._

 _Jamais encore, il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer si fort quelqu'un, et pourtant Kate lui démontrait tous les jours que c'était possible._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Les yeux sur le porte-clef, il soupirait, nostalgique de ce temps où, d'un simple regard, d'un simple sourire, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il regrettait le temps où il avait le droit d'être avec elle, le temps où sa place était légitime et où il pouvait aller et venir à sa temps où il n'aurait pas réfléchit malgré l'heure matinal et où il serait partit la rejoindre pour un réveil en douceur.

Levant les yeux sur le soleil à peine levé, il décida que c'était à lui de les faire avancer. A lui de se faire pardonner pour revenir là où il avait tout abandonné.

Légèrement hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il réfléchit quelques instant en rangeant son trousseau de clés dans sa poche.

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez elle comme ceci. Il avait perdu ce droit, et tant que Kate ne lui donnerait pas à nouveau raison de penser qu'il pouvait utiliser sa clé, il attendrait ne pouvait pas non plus lui offrir sur le même principe la clé du Loft, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en allant trop vite ou lui donner l'impression de la pousser à faire de même.

En attendant, il devait faire un geste pour lui montrer à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce fiasco, à quel point il avait à coeur de reconstruire sa relation avec elle, à quel point il l'aimait tout simplement.

Les mains dans les poches, il marchait la tête basse dans les rues newyorkaises, quand une idée lui vint en tête. Quelque peu hésitant sur sa réaction, il décida qu'il était temps de retenter son offrande. Leur relation avait évolué depuis leur rencontre, et il espérait que son idée ferait son effet.

C'est donc un brin anxieux et la gorge sèche qu'il frappa à sa porte, à 7 heures du matin, avec trois gobelets en main.

Les yeux ensommeillés, un pyjama trop court pour être qualifié de tel et une mine souriante, Kate l'avait accueilli le sourire aux lèvres:

-Hey, toi

-Hey, toi, sourit Rick en s'avançant doucement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comment va ma petite-amie préférée ?

-Bien….rentre donc, chuchota-t-elle timidement à son appellation.

Hochant la tête, il l'avait suivie dans la cuisine sans pouvoir éviter quelques regards sur son joli fessier mis en évidence dans son shorty bleue ciel. Ses longues jambes toniques, ses pieds nus et ses fesses si rebondies dans ses sous-vêtements déclenchèrent une onde chaleur dans le corps de Rick qui avait du mal à ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer.

S'étirant de tout son long, les mains au-dessus de la tête, Kate sentait les yeux de Rick sur elle. Des papillons au ventre, elle sourit en pensant à quel point elle serait bien restée dans ses bras aujourd'hui. Elle aussi tentait de contenir son désir pour lui. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, avec son tee-shirt bleu et son jean délavé qui lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon, son coeur s'était emballé. Elle avait eu envie de se laisser aller contre son torse, contre sa bouche, pour un réveil tout en douceur, mais ses obligations familiales la ramenèrent très vite à la réalité.Elle devait réveiller Lily et la préparer pour l'école.

Tout en se retournant, elle murmura d'une voix rauque:

-Plus haut les yeux Castle

-J'y peux rien si tu mets devant eux d'aussi belles promesses.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en sentant le désir en eux monter de plusieurs crans. Se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Kate lui chuchota tendrement en tentant de cacher son trouble :

-Tu as emmené le cacao à Lily ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as trois gobelets, Rick, ajouta-t-elle, amusée, en le voyant perdu devant elle.

Baissant le regard sur ses offrandes, il s'avança de quelques pas pour tout déposer sur l'ilot central, avant de lui caresser amoureusement la joue et lui confier :

-Je t'ai apporté ton thé

-Je vois ça, rit-elle devant toute la cérémonie qu'il mettait dedans

-Mais…..j'ai aussi apporté…..heu…..

Baissant le regard, en cherchant les mots pour le lui expliquer, il tentait de trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre son geste sans la froisser ou la faire paniquer.

Le trouvant bien silencieux tout d'un coup, et un brin anxieux, elle lui sourit tout en le taquinant :

-Quoi, tu as apporté le thé à ta maîtresse aussi ?

-Je…..non….Je t'ai apporté ton café….un café au lait sans mousse avec deux doses de vanille, avoua-t-il, le coeur palpitant .

A son aveu, elle se figea, complètement prise au dépourvu par son geste. Elle ne savait quel sentiment prédominait dans son coeur à ce moment-là : la peur ? l'anxiété ?. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi nerveuse. Certainement parce qu'elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait arrêté de boire du café, ou parce que son geste n'était pas si anodin pour eux. Elle avait beaucoup redouté ce moment depuis leur mise en couple, cet instant où il lui redonnerait son « je t'aime » du matin que de le voir sous ses yeux ce matin l'angoissa totalement.

Inquiète, elle posa les yeux sur Rick qui n'en menait pas large, et elle se rendit compte que sa peur était absurde. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait…..qu'elle lui avait pardonné, et que son offrande était simplement un geste pour lui dire qu'il était autant impliqué dans cette relation qu'elle l'était.

Inspirant fortement, elle le vit paniquer en ne la voyant pas répondre, et elle l'entendit lui confier, apeuré :

-Le thé c'est très bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi , j'ai…..

-En fait, j'aimerais bien mon café ce matin, avoua-t-elle timidement, le coeur tambourinant, en se passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Je…tu…., balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu par sa réponse.

-Tu veux bien me le donner ?

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Castle tendit la main vers son gobelet en tremblant légèrement. Elle acceptait son café…..elle acceptait son café, se répétait-il comme un idiot, en lui tendant son nectar.

Leurs doigts se touchèrent dans le mouvement, et l'électricité de la pièce monta un peu plus. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent, le gobelet entre eux, et Kate lui murmura:

-Merci.

Elle ne savait pas pour quelles raisons elle le remerciait. Merci d'être revenu ? Merci de t'être battu pour moi, pour nous ? Merci de me pousser ? Merci simplement d'être vivant.

C'est dans cette ambiance hors du temps, qu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur son café, sans lâcher du regard Rick, qui déglutissait à chaque gorgée prise.

Le goût du grain de café mélangé avec le lait sur sa langue la fit gémir de plaisir. Cela faisait des années…des années qu'elle n'avait pas regoûté à sa boisson favorite.

\- Mon dieu que c'est bon, gémit-elle de plaisir alors que Rick déglutissait

\- Mieux que le pisse-mémé?

Des frissons sur les bras, elle releva le visage vers Castle, et lui chuchota tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les seinnes :

\- Bien meilleur...il était temps...ça m'avait manqué…tu m'avais manqué, Rick.

Et par ces simples mots, par ce simple geste, leurs coeurs s'apaisèrent un peu plus.

Le matin s'était donc déroulé sous les meilleurs auspices pour eux. Après quelques baisers et câlins, ils étaient partis réveiller leur fille pour sa rentrée au CP. A la cuisine, Castle s'amusait à faire des crêpes pour Lily alors que Kate discutait au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie.

-Et il m'a dit que j'étais jolie ...jolie!, s'indignait Lanie

-Jolie ? C'est sympa, ça ? rétorqua, tout sourire, Kate en lorgnant sur le postérieur de son petit-ami qui dansait avec la poêle dans la main

-Non, c'est pas sympa! Sexy, déroutante, envoûtante..ça c'est sympa quand tu portes une robe aussi courte et aussi..obscène !… Jolie, c'est pour dire ….pas mal mais peut mieux faire.

-Lanie, je pense que tu attaches beaucoup trop de sens à un simple mot.

-Il m'a laissée devant mon appartement sans un baiser, ajouta-t-elle , folle de rage, en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

Elle avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce rendez-vous. Après plusieurs années de célibat, la légiste aspirait à se poser dans sa vie. A construire une vie personnelle épanouie et pleine d'amour, mais après un énième échec, elle commençait à désespérer.

-C'est peut-être un gentleman, tenta Kate, en rangeant son salon par la même occasion.

-Un gentleman ? Avec aucun vocabulaire ? Il me dit que je suis jolie, et ensuite me plante devant mon paillasson, je pense que c'est plutôt clair.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. J'en ai juste assez de ne pas avoir de vie…..pas de copains, pas d'enfants…

-ça va arriver, tu….

-Quand ? Quand je serai trop vieille pour porter des robes obscènes ? Je pense que je vais finir ma vie tout seule.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Heureusement que tu m'as fait une filleule avec ton écrivain. J'ai au moins un truc sympa dans ma vie

-Un truc ? sourit Kate en levant le regard sur Lily qui dansait avec son père dans la cuisine, sur du Madonna.

-D'ailleurs, tu peux me la passer que je lui parle un peu de son CP? J'appelais pour ça avant de vouloir me lamenter.

-Oui, je vais te la passer. J'ai une réunion avec Gates cette après-midi, et comme Castle s'est proposé pour garder Lily, j'aurai un moment pour venir discuter avec toi en fin d'après-midi

-Tu veux venir boire le thé avec une vieille fille, aigrie et sans…?

-Lanie !

-C'est bon, je plaisante….un peu. Allez, passe moi mini-Beckett.

Soupirant en pensant aux déboires amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Kate acquiesça en allant rejoindre sa fille et Rick qui ces trémoussaient en riant dans la cuisine sur « Like a Virgin », tout en faisant la vaisselle.D'un baiser sur le front, Kate chuchota à sa fille tendrement :

-Ta marraine veut te parler

-Chouette ! s'extasia la petite, en attrapant le téléphone pour partir comme une furie, sans se retourner, s'installer sur le canapé .

-Eh ben…parler à Lanie, elle aime ça, constata Rick, tout sourire en prenant un pancake pour Beckett

-Face à Lanie …personne ne fait le poids, sourit-elle en s'installant près de lui.

-Oui , mais j'avais Madonna pour moi, rétorqua-t-il, en bougeant ses fesses pour faire rire Beckett.

-Oui, je ne comprends pas Lily sur ce point-là…..avec un tel déhanché, je ne serais pas partie , moi.

-Oh, oh…..bon à savoir ….pour une prochaine soirée privée.

Tout heureuse de ce matin qui se déroulait dans la joie et la tendresse, Kate lui sourit, tout en acceptant le pancake que Castle lui tendait, et lui demanda en grignotant :

-Alors tu as pris tes jumelles dans ton cartable ?

-Oui madame

-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée; parce que…..attendre derrière dans un buisson , des jumelles à la main, ça fait un peu pervers.

-Non, ça fait père attentionné.

-Ok, abdiqua-t-elle devant son enthousiasme, en se retournant face au cri de joie de Lily derrière elle, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux

-Marraine va me donner une super robe rouge pour que je me déguise en princesse !

-Elle est infernale, soupira Kate , les deux mains sur sa tête, en se demandant comment raisonner sa meilleure amie.

-Qui ça ? Lily ?

-Non….Lanie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dan, le mec qui gère les archives au poste, et comme il ne s'est pas extasié devant sa robe rouge, elle la donne à Lily.

-Dan ? Ce n'est pas Jerry, le mec des archives ?

-Non, Jerry s'est marié et est parti vivre à Boston

-Oh…..donc Dan l'a remplacé, suggéra Rick, en se ravisant devant le regard ennuyé de Kate. Pas Dan ?

-Non….Keith…puis Dan.

-Qu'est-il est arrivé à Keith ?

-Lanie lui a brisé le coeur, sourit, amusée, Beckett en racontant les cancans du poste

-Et tout ça, sans sa robe rouge ?

-Exactement ! rit-elle devant l'humour taquin de Rick.

 _ **Ecole de Lily, 10h20.**_

Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures, que Castle s'était caché derrière un arbuste, en espérant pouvoir apercevoir sa fille dans sa salle de classe.

Ses jumelles thermiques lui donnaient une belle vue d'ensemble, mais il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître sa fille au milieu de toutes les autres.

Soupirant, il tentait de la voir, ce qui se révélait impossible malgré ses efforts. Ce matin, il avait demandé à Kate de natter les cheveux de Lily, et après un regard perplexe sur sa demande, elle avait accepté en souriant, comprenant enfin sa démarche. Castle espérait pouvoir faire la différence entre toutes les autres petites filles.

Mais Kate avait raison, ses jumelles thermiques ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Frustré et fatigué, il attendait patiemment que la récréation soit sifflée pour entrevoir son petit trésor, quand un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit se retourner et déglutir.

Debout, en face de lui, se trouvaient deux officiers de police, avec le regard sévère et les mains sur leurs armes. Baissant ses jumelles, il entendit les flics lui dire :

-On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez?

-Je…c'est la rentrée scolaire et…..

-Et vous épiez les petites filles ? le coupa l'agent Harris, en le toisant avec dégout

-Non ! Juste ma fille…enfin non, tenta-t-il de se reprendre, en voyant leurs visages blêmir à son explication. Je vais vous expliquer…..

-Je vais vous demander de vous lever en gardant vos mains en visuel

-Je ….Quoi ?

-Debout, on se retourne , les mains derrière le dos

-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, s'indigna Rick en posant les jumelles sur le sol

-On ajoute obstruction à un agent de police, en plus de pervers, sur votre accusation?

-Non, écoutez, je suis de la maison…enfin je l'étais.

-J'ai dit: debout.

Sans un autre mot, Castle s'exécuta en soupirant. Au loin, la récréation avait sonné et les premiers enfants accouraient dans la cour. Les menottes au poignet, il écoutait les agents lui lire ses droits, tout en espérant apercevoir Lily au loin.

Après quelques secondes, son sourire réapparu devant la petite brunette aux yeux bleus qui jouait avec ses amis à la marelle. Le coeur un peu moins lourd, il se laissa emporter dans la voiture de police, sans lâcher du regard la cour de récréation.

-Qu'est qui te fait sourire ? s'interrogea l'un des officiers, en l'observant

-Je vois ma fille…..regardez !

Le moteur démarra et Castle s'éloigna de l'école, sous les yeux des deux officiers plus qu'intrigués par le spécimen qu'ils avaient arrêté.

 _ **Poste de police du onzième.**_

Assis depuis une heure dans une salle d'interrogatoire Castle attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience les flics qui l'avaient arrêté pour son interrogatoire.

Depuis son arrivée, ses effets personnels avaient été confisqués, et il n'avait eu le droit de passer qu'un seul coup de fil.

Après moult hésitations, il avait préféré appelé Ryan au poste, pour lui demander un coup de main pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

L'irlandais avait été plus que surpris en entendant son ancien ami lui conter ses aventures devant les portes de l'école de Lily. Intrigué au départ, il avait ensuite éclaté de rire face à l'incongru de situation dans laquelle l'auteur s'était retrouvée.

Mais après plus d'une heure à attendre dans cette salle, Castle commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû appeler Kate, et écouter ses remontrances plutôt que d'attendre comme un idiot ici.

Il pouvait déjà l'entendre lui crier dessus « je te l'avais dit » « mais quel exemple montres-tu à notre fille ».

La tête entre ses mains, il ronchonnait contre lui-même, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux officiers de police tout sourire :

-Monsieur Richard Castle, sourit Ryan avec un dossier entre ses mains. Connu sous le nom de Rick le pervers !

-Ou Rick aux yeux thermiques, rit Javier à ses côtés

-Ah, ah , très drôle, les gars ! C'est bon, on assez rigolé ? On peut y aller ? …Vous en avez mis du temps ! grogna Rick, en se levant pour partir

-Tout doux…..Castle, l'avertit Ryan, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour le faire assoir

-Quoi ?

-Alors, apparemment des voisins ont signalé avoir vu un pervers avec des jumelles devant une école primaire. L'identification de ce pervers colle parfaitement à ton profil

-Pervers? Vraiment ? Je voulais juste voir Lily à l'école. Allez, c'est bon, on va quand même pas m'inculper pour prendre soin de ma fille.

\- Soin de ta fille ? Derrière un buisson ? répéta Espo, en s'installant avec le dossier de Ryan en main. Nos amis du onzième te font une fleur en nous laissant t'interroger, Castle….

-M'interroger? s'inquiéta Rick, devant les gars assis dorénavant en face de lui.

Dès qu'ils avaient reçu l'appel de Castle, les gars avaient accouru le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au onzième, où ils avaient négocié la sortie de leur ami .

Mais le voir ici, dans cette salle d'interrogation, était trop tentant pour ne pas se jouer de lui un tant soit peu.

-Alors…..commençons. Tu as un casier bien rempli pour un auteur de best sellers, conduite contraire aux bonnes moeurs, refus d'obtempérer , et maintenant….

-Bon, c'est bon les gars. On connaît tous les trois mon casier judiciaire. Allez, c'était drôle, mais maintenant pouvons-nous rentrer, j'ai une interview à donner cette après-midi avant d'aller chercher Lily.

-A vrai dire Castle, on ne peut pas te laisser partir, sourit Ryan, devant son effarement

-Quoi ? Oh allez, s'il faut payer une caution, je suis prêt à …..

-Non, le problème n'est pas là, assura Javier, en jubilant rien qu'en pensant à sa tête quand il lui avouerait leur petit secret

\- Le problème n'est pas là , il est où alors? Quoi vous voulez un tour en Ferrari ? des places pour les Knights ?

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, ce serait un bon début, mais…..

-C'est bon les gars, je m'en occupe, les coupa dans leur élan Kate, en ouvrant la porte sous les yeux étonnés de Castle.

Droite comme un « i » dans son jean noir slim et sa chemise blanche, elle les observait interagir avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Quand Javier l'avait appelée pour lui indiquer que le père de sa progéniture avait été arrêté pour s'être fourré derrière un buisson, elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre pour le relâcher.

Si la situation l'avait contrariée au départ, elle s'en amusait dorénavant. Il avait une mine défaite et semblait complètement apeuré désormais.

-Vous avez appelé Beckett! s'indigna Rick, en voyant Javier et Kévin tout sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "pas un mot à Beckett!"

-C'est lui qui l'a fait, assura Ryan en ricanant. Et puis, aller, c'est drôle, Castle.

-Faux frères ! siffla-t-il

-Espo, Ryan , merci pour le coup de fil, les interrompit une fois de plus Kate qui voyait Rick paniquer dorénavant.

Debout contre le chambranle de la porte, Beckett l'observait avec un regard si imperturbable que Castle ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Hochant la tête, les gars se levèrent en murmurant « bonne chance » à leur ami, tout en lui rappelant la soirée poker la semaine suivante au Loft.

Soupirant en voyant les gars repartir, Castle se levait en prenant sa veste dans les mains en cherchant des excuses digne de ce nom , quand Kate lui déclara, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et une jambe repliée contre le mur. :

-Avec un casier aussi plein, tu es chanceux de n'avoir aucune inculpation.

-Que veux-tu , je suis un ami du maire et le petit-ami de la meilleure flic de New-York, ajouta-t-il en la contemplant amoureusement en espérant alléger sa colère avec sa déclaration .

-Ex, rectifia-t-elle

-Quoi ex ? Ex-petit-ami ? Sérieux, tu ne peux pas renoncer à nous après une simple arrestation, paniqua Rick en la voyant sourire

-Ex-flic …la meilleure ex-flic de New-York.

-Heu…ok…donc tout va bien ? Entre nous , je veux dire ?

-Castle, si je devais rompre avec toi à chacune de tes bêtises , on passerait notre temps à nous séparer

-Hey! s'indigna-t-il, en venant se poser juste en face d'elle.

\- Et la prochaine fois appelle-moi au lieu d'appeler Ryan ou Espo.

\- La prochaine fois ? sourit-il intrigué en la dévorant du regard.

Levant un sourcil à sa question, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait .

\- Ok...la prochaine fois, je t'appelle, concéda Rick, sans la lâcher du regard.

Son souffle sur sa peau émoustillait Kate, qui se mordait la joue de l'intérieur pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle lui rétorqua, en tentant de montrer son mécontentement :

-On t'a arrêté pour voyeurisme sur mineurs

-Je suis tombé sur des incompétents

-Oh, et maintenant, tu insultes mes confrères?

-Ex….ex-confrères, rectifia-t-il d'une voix rauque, en tentant de réfréner son désir pour elle.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le malin, tout en insultant la police de New-York dans leurs locaux?

-Non…..tu as raison, sourit-il, amusé. Alors….tu vas me mettre la fessée pour me punir, je l'ai bien méritée?

A ces mots, emplis de leurs anciens souvenirs, Kate sourit en baissant la tête. Le voir aussi joueur avec elle raviva tous ses souvenirs de sa première arrestation. Elle le revoyait avec sa chemise blanche, ses yeux rieurs, sa barbe de quelques jours, s'amuser à la titiller.

Relevant le regard, elle l'observa comme des années auparavant et lui rétorqua :

-Mr Castle, votre petit numéro de charme du mauvais garçon défiant l'autorité marche peut-être avec les starlettes et les midinettes, seulement moi, je travaille pour vivre. Et dans mon monde, vous n'avez que deux possibilités : soit vous êtes le type qui me facilite la vie, soit vous êtes celui qui me la complique. Et croyez moi, il vaut mieux ne pas être le type qui me complique la vie !

-D'accord, sourit Rick, en lui caressant la joue amoureusement, sans la lâcher du regard. Promis, je ne te compliquerai pas la vie, Beckett.

A sa remarque , elle sourit largement et lui murmura sur un ton plus doux :

-Alors…..tu as au moins pu voir Lily ?

-Oui

-Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, certaine que ces jumelles ne servaient à rien

-Dans la cour, quand j'avais les menottes aux poignets . Pas ma meilleure heure, je te l'accorde.

-Elle t'a vu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement

-Non. Mais je pense que je vais jeter ces lunettes thermiques. Elles ne servent à rien. Tu avais raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, Castle, sourit Kate, en l'enlaçant par la taille pour bloquer son corps contre le sien.

-Hum…..toujours, répéta-t-il en humant ses cheveux , les yeux clos.

-On devrait y aller

-Ou on pourrait rester

-Rester ?

Levant le regard pour comprendre ses dires, elle le vit sourire avec les yeux noirs de désir. Doucement, il la bloqua contre la porte , et l'embrassa tendrement. De ses mains, il lui caressait les flancs alors que sa bouche mordillait sa lèvre inférieure :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'un câlin en salle d'observation, gémit-il en la bloquant un peu plus contre son corps

-Hum…..c'est tentant, mais non, rit-elle en le repoussant gentiment , alors qu'il grognait de frustration. Il est hors de question qu'on rajoute sur ton casier "indécence publique"

-Kate, on m'a vu nu sur un cheval, j'ai déjà ce chef d'accusation

-Et bien pas moi! Il faut bien que quelqu'un montre l'exemple à notre fille

-Ok alors, sourit Rick en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il va y avoir une nouvelle règle entre nous

-Nouvelle règle ?

-Hum…..il est hors de question que tu parles de Lily dans la même phrase que mes fantasmes !

-Ok , rit Kate en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Allez Rick le pervers, je dois aller chercher ta fille et me préparer pour mon entretien.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il déçu de réfréner une nouvelle fois son désir.

-Mais si tu es bien sage…..il se pourrait que ce soir , on joue avec tes jumelles thermiques.

-Ah….et que veux-tu voir avec ces trucs ? fit-il étonné sans comprendre le sens de son sous-entendu.

-Je pensais observer cet objet très chaud…..devant moi, chuchota-t-elle en le lorgnant ouvertement.

-Tu…..je…..ce soir ? bégaya-t-il

-Hum…hum…..ce soir, Castle...j'en assez de regarder le menu sans pouvoir le savourer.

\- Tu es...une allumeuse, grogna-t-il en souriant en la voyant ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogation.

* * *

 _ **Castlefan : Un chapitre plus en douceur avant le suivant. Alors que va-t-il se passer avec la journaliste ? Ou avec Gates ? ...La suite au prochain rendez-vous.**_

 _ **blodi52: Lily a fait sa rentrée mais je promets de jolie chapitre mère-fille très bientôt.**_

 _ **Rescator: Merci !**_

 _ **Laetitalfw: Non Kate ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec Rick. Quand à Lily...comment va-t-elle découvrir la relation entre ses parents ? ^^**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre. A quand ta prochaine Fic ? Tes mots me manquent.**_

 _ **Capucine396: Et voilà , les gars se sont jouer de notre Castle. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu.**_

 _ **Julie91: Bien vue! Un vrai pervers ^^**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate drink a coffee ^^**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: je pense mettre Jim et Martha un plus en avant dans les prochains chapitre , ainsi que Lanie.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Alors pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra certainement attendre la semaine prochaine . Je bosse tout le week-end. RDV au chap 34 ?**_

 _ **EmiliePousse: T'inquiète pas de soucis. Je sais mais il faut bien une fin à un moment donné.**_

 _ **Sandie59: Castle s'est fait prendre derrière ce buisson et c'est les gars qui se sont bien amusé finalement**_

 _ **Melbea Enneb:Oui, le caskett va devoir se révéler mais...il va y avoir un nouveau rebondissement avant**_

 _ **Caloub38:Je suis heureuse que cette Fic plaise autant que vous soyez toujours au RDV après 40 chapitres. Merci à vous**_

 _ **Chris65: Lily et ses parents...je pense qu'on va sourire quand la vérité va être révélé , enfin je pense parce que pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment le faire. ^^. Je connais la fin de l'histoire mais je ne connais pas les chapitres suivant. J'y vais à l'aveugle et découvre la Fic en même temps que vous au fil de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Pau974: et oui, Lily reste qu'une enfant. Elle a juste besoin d'amour et de se sentir rassurer.**_

 _ **Guest1: Non,le café s'est fait dans l'intimité mais pourquoi pas le suivant. Ton idée est sympa.**_

 _ **nounours7715: dis donc, tu as fait pas mal de lecture mercredi ? ^^. J'espère les histoires ton garder au chaud.**_

 _ **Allez pas de coucou du jeudi...mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite, je pense. Je travail en 12h , Vendredi , samedi , dimanche...alors à moins d'une imagination débordante aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas au rendez-vous ce week. Bonne journée à tous !**_


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 43**

* * *

 _ **Locaux de CNN.**_

Assis en face de Jessica Bowman , Rick lui dictait toutes ses recommandations avant le début de l'interview.

Jessica était une journaliste intègre et fiable, ayant prouvé à de multiples occasions sa loyauté et ses compétences à Rick. Il avait confiance en elle et en son équipe pour mener à bien cette interview.

Seulement le direct de samedi soir et les répercussions sur Lily l'avaient quelque peu refroidi, et c'est avec une très grande gentillesse que Jessica écoutait toutes les faveurs que demandait Rick.

-Je veux pouvoir valider la vidéo avant la mise en ligne.

\- Mise en ligne ? Rick, tu sais que je fais rarement des vidéos . Ma compétence se situe simplement sur le papier. Si tu souhaites relire mon travail avant publication, il n'y a pas de….

-Non, je veux un face à face télévisuel. Je veux que les gens m'entendent et me voient , je veux que ma fille sache à quel point je l'aime et que je suis fier d'elle.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, et je suis flattée que tu me donnes la primeur de cette information, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas experte en vidéo, je n'ai même pas emmené un cameraman aujourd'hui.

-On est sur CNN. Je sais que tu ne fais que dans le papier, mais je te demande une faveur. Je suis certain que ton patron ne sera pas contre une exclusivité dans sa case horaire people.

Le scrutant quelques minutes du regard, elle cherchait un moyen pour satisfaire les deux parties. Elle ne s'était jamais essayée à un tel exercice, et devoir poser ses questions sur vidéo la rebutait quelque peu. Mais la débâcle audiovisuelle, dont elle avait été témoin samedi soir, lui fit revoir ses convictions.

Soupirant, son stylo en main, elle lui déclara gentiment :

-Ok mais pas de direct

-Oui

-Et aucune limite sur les questions ?

-Aucune….mais ne pousse pas quand….

-Je ne suis pas Jennifer Mills, assura-t-elle, lui montrant qu'elle avait vu l'interview précédente.

-Oui, soupira-t-il anxieusement. Après le montage , je veux un droit de véto si jamais …

-Sans souci.

-Ok…donc on a un marché ? sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

-On a un marché, acquiesça-t-elle, en lui retournant sa poignée de main, avant de se lever pour chercher un cameraman.

 _ **Bureau de Victoria Gates.**_

Anxieuse au départ sur la nature de cet entretien avec sa supérieure et amie de longue date, Kate observait sans un mot l'agent du FBI qui la scrutait du coin de l'oeil. L'homme avait une cinquantaine d'années, les chevaux grisonnants et la silhouette carrée. Ses traits de visage étaient stricts, mais ses yeux inspiraient le respect.

Depuis son arrivée, Gates l'avait simplement informée que sa démission au sein du douzième n'avait pas été encore acceptée, au vu de sa lettre sans préavis. Le ton amical de son amie était plutôt incertain, et Kate commençait à s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure de ses paroles :

-Vous avez quitté sans préavis votre emploi, on ne peut pas accepter un tel comportement d'un officier supérieur. Je dois vous dire que….

-Ma vie et celle de ma fille étaient en danger. Je n'ai pas quitté mon poste , j'ai fui, clarifia Kate qui tombait des nues devant ces accusations.

-Capitaine Beckett. Je suis le directeur adjoint du FBI, intervint enfin Cameron. Après l'arrestation très médiatisée de William Bracken , une enquête a été ouverte sur vous afin de cautionner votre aptitude mentale.

-Mon aptitude mentale ?

-Oui, le dossier du sénateur est un sujet épineux, et nous souhaitions pas qu'un témoin puisse être jugé trop émotif à la barre.

-Vous plaisantez? fit-elle, écoeurée devant son insinuation à la discréditer lors du procès.

-Capitaine Beckett, au vu de votre dossier, une décision disciplinaire est en cours, déclara-t-il sans préambule, en la toisant du regard

-Quel dossier? ! Et quelle décision disciplinaire ! Je ne fais plus partie du NYPD depuis…

-Votre démission n'a pas été acceptée, Kate, tenta d'argumenter Gates, mal à l'aise, alors que Beckett ne lâchait pas du regard Cameron.

Posant un dossier sur le bureau de Gates, l'adjoint du directeur s'installa tranquillement devant Kate , une main posée sur son genou et l'autre feuilletant les papiers qu'il avait sous le lui déclara sur un ton peu amical:

-Votre travail est de représenter la loi, pourtant vous l'avez ignorée à plusieurs reprises. A Los Angeles, vous avez enquêté sur une affaire en dehors de votre juridiction, tout comme à Venice. Vous avez utilisé votre badge pour mener une vendetta personnelle et les ressources du NYPD contre le sénateur Bracken, franchissant la ligne et mettant en danger la vie des autres de nombreuses fois.

-C'est homme était un tueur, se justifia-t-elle, la rage au ventre . Et toutes ces enquêtes étaient…

-Vous avez caché des informations à vos supérieurs et avez démissionné sans préavis. Vous vous êtes arrangée avec les autorités lorsque cela vous convenait, en incluant un agent secret de la CIA. Dîtes-moi détective , combien de fois pensiez-vous pouvoir franchir la ligne sans une mise à garde de nos services ?

-Victoria, ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais utilisé les ressources du NYPD , tenta Beckett en demandant de l'aide à Gates

-Et quand votre ex-partenaire a disparu, vous avez utilisé votre position et l'argent des contribuables pour le chercher, en enrôlant d'autres lieutenants. La population de New-York ne paie pas ses impôts pour retrouver Richard Castle. Mais on le sait tous, non ? Vous êtes connue pour être sa muse, pour être cette Nikki Heat, qui passe plus de temps sur son dos qu'à poursuivre les tueurs. Capitaine Beckett, comment pensiez-vous ne pas être redevable de tout ça ?

-Monsieur, si vous regardez mon dossier , vous vous apercevrez que…

-Nous regardons votre dossier, la coupa Cameron fermement, sans la lâcher du regard. Vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour être Capitaine, et d'après moi, vous devriez avoir une sanction disciplinaire.

Le scrutant elle aussi du regard , Kate se sentait complètement prise au dépourvu par toutes ces accusations. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son dossier au sein du NYPD puisse faire l'objet d'une décision disciplinaire. Elle avait toujours pensé que son travail était approuvé, et elle se sentait écoeurée par toute cette vendetta que Cameron lui lançait.

-J'ai démissionné, et même si ma démission n'a pas été approuvée, je me contrefiche de votre sanction, grinça Kate

-Avec un tel comportement , comment voulez-vous que votre témoignage soit présenté à la barre lors du procès du sénateur?

-Ex-sénateur et …

-Je ne suis pas là pour William Bracken , je suis ici pour vous Capitaine, clarifia Cameron pour la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Lentement, elle baissa la tête en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle commençait à se dire que Bracken était derrière ceci, et qu'il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de témoigner, même s'il devait la déclarer instable émotionnellement. Elle essayait de garder son calme et de ne pas mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de ce Cameron et son esprit hautain.

L'envie de vomir sur ce système judiciaire lui donna la nausée. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça, et maintenant quoi ? Ses aptitudes étaient ré-évaluées? Son jugement était mauvais ?

Se levant , elle les observa un à un pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre sur un ton sans appel à Cameron :

-Vous avez tort

-Pardon ? fit-il

-J'ai dit: vous avez tort. Dans chaque enquête à laquelle vous avez fait référence, je n'ai pas seulement réussi à mener le tueur en face de la justice, je l'ai fait avec le plus grand respect de la loi et de la profession que je représente. Mon aptitude et mon jugement ne sont en aucun cas un problème et vous le savez. Et en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Rick Castle, il s'est avéré être un brillant partenaire, qui était toujours là pour me soutenir. Et pour sa représentation fictive de moi…., je suis fière d'avoir été son inspiration et je suis fière qu'il soit le père de ma fille. Vous m'avez demandé « si je devais être redevable de tout ça ,de cet argent soit disant volé au contribuable pour mes vendettas » ? Mon travail était de protéger les citoyens de New-York, et je l'ai toujours fait plus que n'importe qui, et en ayant les meilleurs résultats. Je me suis toujours battue pour ce qui était juste et non pour ce qui était facile. Je ne franchis pas la ligne. Je me mets dessus. Mais ne croyez pas que je ne me battrai pas ! Vous pouvez dire à Bracken, ou à je ne sais qui, que je ne partirai pas sans me battre, assura-t-elle, écoeurée, en faisant demi-tour sous les yeux admiratifs de Gates. Et si vous avez d'autres questions, vous pouvez les poser aux familles des victimes que j'ai servies!

-Capitaine Beckett…asseyez-vous, déclara Cameron, impressionné par son monologue.

-Je crois que cet entretien est clos, assena-t-elle froidement.

-J'ai dit , assis, réitéra l'adjoint du FBI d'une voix ferme .

Inspirant fortement pour tenter de garder son calme, Kate se réinstalla sur son siège en foudroyant du regard Victoria Gates. Elle la pensait son amie, elle pensait que cette dernière avait de l'estime pour elle, mais après cette vendetta contre elle, Beckett attentait patiemment de se retrouver seule à seule avec son ex-capitaine pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Les yeux fixés sur Gates, Kate l'entendit lui déclarer :

\- C'était une réponse passionnée et puissante. En fait, c'était exactement ce que nous espérions.

-Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle, excédée

-Ce n'était pas un examen de compétences ou pour une sanction disciplinaire, assura Cameron

-Alors pourquoi m'avez vous attaquée comme ça ? cracha Kate, toujours sur la défensive.

-Nous voulions savoir si vous pouviez vous défendre. Si vous aviez l'envergure d'un leader.

-Kate, c'était une audition, sourit Gates en posant ses lunettes sur le bureau.

-Pour….quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de ce revirement de situation.

-Votre futur. Nous sommes à la rechercher de quelqu'un comme vous…. quelqu'un d'incorruptible…. quelqu'un qui fera toujours passer les victimes avant elle. Kate, vous êtes plus que ce vous faites maintenant. Vous le savez, assura Cameron en souriant. C'est pour ça que vous avez été lieutenant, puis Capitaine. Vous voulez une scène plus grande et nous voulons vous la donner. Nous pensons que vous êtes la candidate idéale pour le poste que nous voulons vous proposer.

-Quel est ce job ?

 _ **Locaux de CNN.**_

Depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, Rick répondait à toutes les questions que Jessica lui posait. Elle avait commencé par un sujet plutôt facile afin de le laisser prendre ses marques et se mettre à l'aise.

Rick parlait de son retour sur la scène littéraire avec l'arrivée très prochaine de : « Nikki Heat, come-back».

Installé confortablement sur un fauteuil rouge, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, Castle souriait à la caméra. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne reprenne ses marques, et les sourires de Jessica lui étaient d'une grande aide.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle lui posa enfin la question de laquelle découlerait toute la vérité :

-Pourquoi être parti? Pourquoi avoir arrêté d'écrire ?

-Ma fille est morte et je suis mort avec elle ce jour-là, répondit-il calmement, avec le coeur tambourinant.

-Avez-vous fait votre deuil ? Est-ce la raison du retour de Rick Castle ?

-Non et je ne pourrai certainement jamais le faire. Quand on perd un enfant, c'est comme si votre monde s'écroulait. J'ai perdu ma plus belle raison de vivre. Certaines personnes disent que le plus dur est de perdre un enfant parce que ce n'est pas le cycle naturel de la vie…., déglutissait-il les larmes aux yeux. Ma fille n'avait que 18 ans. Elle venait tout juste d'être diplômée , elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. …..quand elle est morte, Alexis m'a emmené avec elle.

-Pourquoi être revenu dans ce cas ? demanda Jessica, les larmes aux yeux en voyant toute sa détresse.

Les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougis, il revoyait sans cesse cette camionnette baignée du sang de sa fille. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris des officiers, les murmures de Kate et les sirènes autour de lui. En une fraction de seconde, il était retourné auprès d'elle…..

-Mr Castle, si vous avez besoin d'une minute, tenta Jessica, en indiquant au caméraman de couper

-Non, c'est bon, renifla Rick en tentant de sourire

-On peut faire une pause et boire un verre d'eau.

-Je suis revenu pour la seconde plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver dans ce monde. Ma fille. Lily, sourit-il en séchant une larme. Pendant mon exil, j'ai appris par une tierce personne que la femme que j'aimais avait mis mon enfant au monde.

-Vous avez une autre fille ?

-Oui. Lily Castle. Quand Alexis est morte , j'ai tourné le dos à tout le monde, et je suis parti comme un voleur en pleine nuit. Laissant derrière moi, ma mère, ma petite-amie….et mon enfant. Pas ma plus grande heure, je vous l'accorde. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que j'allais être à nouveau père, mon amie non plus. Lily a sept ans , aujourd'hui, et même si c'est la plus belle merveille de ma vie , je ne pourrai jamais assez me faire pardonner pour mes années d'absence.

-L'écrivain en vous, l'homme en vous est revenu par amour pour elle? sourit Jessica, heureuse de montrer une nouvelle facette de Castle.

-Oui. Elle est mon tout. Elle est extraordinaire. Lily m'a sauvée…et sa mère aussi, assura Castle, qui ne pouvait pas nier l'existence de Kate dans sa vie.

-Dois-je en déduire que Rick Castle est un homme pris ?

-Rick Castle est père de famille et bien occupé avec sa fille. Je ne cherche pas une relation en ce moment. Je suis en train de me reconstruire, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est de ma famille. Je suis simplement déçu par moi-même pour ne pas avoir pris conscience de ça plutôt.

 _ **Morgue de Lanie.**_

Debout à faire les cent pas depuis quelque minutes, Kate tentait d'y voir plus clair sur l'offre d'emploi de Cameron sous l'oreille attentive de son amie.

-C'est un travail en or. je te jure. Je pense que c'est le genre de boulot pour lequel je suis prédestinée.

-Mais c'est quoi ce job ?

-Le FBI ouvre une division spéciale de la police criminelle. Le but est d'enquêter sur des meurtres jamais élucidés, des affaires non classées comme l'était celle de ma mère. Il me propose la tête de cette division. Je devrai monter une équipe de trois personnes pour bosser avec moi.

-Des affaires froides ?

-Oui. C'est génial pour moi. Je pourrais retourner sur le terrain, je pourrais rendre justice aux victimes sans avoir des descendes de corps dans la nuit, finir à des horaires de fous ou même bosser les week-ends.

-En gros, on te demande de reprendre ton boulot de lieutenant à la criminelle en ayant des horaires de bureau, et avec le salaire en prime, en déduisit Lanie, en observant Kate sourire comme une bienheureuse

-Oui

-Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Elle sentait bien que Kate était complètement euphorique par rapport à ce projet, mais qu'elle semblait aussi sur la réserve…..comme si quelque chose la retenait de prendre ce job.

L'observant quelques secondes, elle la vit inspirer fortement et lui murmurer en s'installant en face d'elle :

-Rien du tout…..pour l'instant.

Au regard que Lanie lui lança, Kate ajouta :

-Si tu avais l'opportunité de faire quelque chose que tu meurs d'envie de faire, mais que cette chose pouvait complètement chambouler toute ton existence, tu tenterais le coup ?

-Eh ben ça dépend….c'est vraiment une bonne opportunité ?

-Elle est géniale…..t'imagines pas à quel point. ça me permettrait d'être enfin qui je suis, tout en pouvant m'occuper convenablement de Lily.

-Alors quel est le souci ?

-Le boulot est à Washington, avoua-t-elle péniblement

-Et tu t'inquiètes à propos de Castle ?

-Il vient juste de revenir. Il se reconstruit et je ne peux pas lui demander de me suivre. En plus, Lily vient tout juste de faire sa rentrée au CP et….

-Castle te suivrait à bout du monde, et tu le sais

-Je ne veux pas lui demander de tout abandonner encore une fois et puis…il y a Lily. Je ne peux pas la séparer de son père…..

-Kate, tu n'as pas à renoncé à ta carrière encore une fois pour Castle ou pour Lily…..il serait tant que tu penses à toi.

-C'est pas si simple, gémit-elle la tête entre ses mains, en pensant que l'univers pouvait avoir un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Si une telle proposition était arrivée des semaines, voire des mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Ce boulot , c'était ce pour quoi elle était rentrée à la criminelle, pour rendre justice, et en plus, il lui permettait de pouvoir avoir tout le temps nécessaire avec sa fille.

-Lily n'est pas le problème , Kate. Elle peut très bien changer d'école. A son âge, les enfants s'habituent vite. Le souci c'est Castle…..la seule chose qui te retient c'est Rick.

Baissant le regard devant la perspicacité de son amie. Kate se triturait les doigts. Elle avait envie de ce boulot…..réellement, mais elle ne se voyait pas demander à Rick de tout quitter pour elle.

Elle pensait à Martha et à la peine que ça lui ferait…..et puis ,il y avait Alexis. Castle lui avait avoué hier soir, au détour de leur conversation téléphonique , avoir à coeur de passer rendre visite à Alexis plus souvent. Comment pouvait-elle maintenant lui demander de tout quitter pour elle ?

Elle se sentait tiraillée entre deux choses. Cette opportunité de travail était vraiment une bénédiction pour elle. Elle serait à l'abri du besoin avec Lily, tout en s'épanouissant dans un travail qu'elle adorait.

Soupirant en se frottant le visage , elle avoua a Lanie :

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire….comment faire.

-Kate, Castle a été divorcé avec un enfant. Son ex-femme vivait à Los garde alternée , il doit connaître …ou plutôt le week-end sur deux car DC , c'est pas la porte à côté se ravisa Lanie en tentant de trouver un compromis au dilemme de Kate. Tous les couples séparés avec des enfants n'habitent pas dans la même ville. C'est juste une organisation à prendre.

-Lanie, c'est pas si simple

-Avec toi ? Bien sûr que rien n'est simple. Arrête de penser aux autres et pense à toi. Que veux-tu faire ? Prendre ce boulot à DC ou rester et avoir un job qui t'ennuiera à New-York ? argumenta la légiste, qui en avait marre que sa meilleure amie prenne en compte les désirs de chacun avant les siens.

-…

-On a qu'une seule vie , Kate….et puis c'est pas comme si tu devais rendre des comptes à Castle.

Se levant à nouveau, Kate recommençait à refaire les cent pas. Une main sur l'arête de son nez, elle cherchait ses mots pour tout avouer à sa meilleure amie. L'estomac en vrac rien qu'à l'idée d'exposer sa relation, elle inspira un bon coup et lui déclara rapidement, les yeux fermés en grimaçant :

\- Castle et moi…on est ensemble .

-Ok…..enfin…..heu…..et par ensemble, tu sous-entends quoi ? se méfia Lanie . Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié , tu dormais avec Castle tout habillé.

-C'est la même chose qu'avant

-Ouf, pendant un instant , j'ai cru que…

-Sans les vêtements, la coupa Kate, en la voyant se décrocher la mâchoire devant elle.

-Je….tu…non ! cria, estomaquée, son amie . vous couchez ensemble…..comme coucher ensemble ?!

-Heu…..tu as différentes manières de coucher ensemble?

-Katherine Beckett! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec lui sans me tenir au courant! s'indigna, tout sourire, Lanie, ravie pour ses amis.

-Disons que sur le moment , je pensais plus à ce que Rick faisait qu'à t'appeler pour un résumé des festivités.

-Mon dieu…..tu couches avec lui!

-Lanie, c'est bon , ce n'est pas non plus le scoop du siècle….quoi, arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a fourni les capotes! reprit-t-elle devant le regard de son amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as enfin écouté ton coeur...et repris...le café, sourit-elle si sournoisement que Beckett rougis au sous-entendu. Mais attends…..depuis quand tu…..enfin vous…

-C'est tout neuf….quelques jours à peine….quatre jours, soupira-t-elle, en s'apercevant quand l'espace de peu de temps , elle avait à nouveau ouvert son coeur à Rick.

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de tout laisser pour une relation de quatre jours ? Ils commençaient tout juste , et ils n'en étaient qu'à la période lune de miel. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple….elle se sentait submergée par tous ses doutes.

-Depuis la fameuse soirée avortée, comptabilisa Lanie. Pas si avortée que ça petite cachottière ! Alors…comment ça se passe ?

-Comment se passe quoi ? soupira Kate, la boule au ventre, rien que de penser à faire exploser leur bulle de tendresse.

-Le sexe….entre vous deux

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu !

-Non…..oui!

-Lanie!

-Quoi ? Tu as repris une activité sexuelle avec le meilleur coup de ta vie. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, on sait toutes les deux que Rick Castle te fait voir les étoiles …..et plusieurs fois

-Lanie !

-Alors…..tu les as vues, les étoiles ?

-Non , mais ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a que le sexe qui t'intéresse

-T'es pas marrante. Après tout, je t'ai fourni en préservatifs, je mérite quelques dé puis j'aimerais bien te parler de mes folles de nuits de déprave mais ….

-Ok, ok, abdiqua Beckett en sentant le monologue « je suis seule » , de Lanie arriver. Le sexe est aussi extraordinaire qu'avant…mais le problème n'est pas là , je te le rappelle.

-Extraordinaire….rien que ça, hein ?

-Oui….et…je ne veux pas le laisser derrière moi…..mais je ne veux pas non plus refuser cette offre.

-Kate….tu vas devoir lui parler

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Eh Castle, tu sais, ton rêve de revenir sur le devant de la scène, peut-il se faire à DC ? Oh, et puis pourrais-tu faire tes adieux à Martha par la même occasion?

-Il est partit à Venice avec toi et Lily sans y réfléchir. Et à l'époque vous ne couchiez pas ensemble.

-A l'époque, on était en danger, maintenant….

-Tu penses que ça fait une différence ? la coupa Lanie, en la voyant angoisser de seconde en seconde.

-Je…..oui…..non…..argh….je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se tirant les cheveux d'exaspération. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé d'accepter…..je ne veux pas qu'il me reproche un jour de l'avoir éloigné de sa mère ou d'Alexis

-Il est parti pendant….

-Je le sais….mais….il se reconstruit…..il tente de se faire pardonner. Et abandonner Martha….Mon dieu, même moi je vais avoir dû mal à lui dire au revoir.…. Et je ne parle même pas de mon père…

-On ne fait pas sa vie en fonction des autres, sweety.

-Je ne veux blesser personne .

S'installant à nouveau sur le tabouret en face de sa meilleure amie, elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura, complètement désabusée:

-Je suis foutue

-Mais non. Ecoute, quand dois-tu rendre une décision pour le job ?

-A la fin de la semaine. Ils veulent me faire visiter les locaux dans la semaine pour me donner une idée.

-Tu vas aller à DC ?

-Oui…

-Bon, tu vas devoir avertir Castle dans ce cas….Kate ? se reprit Lanie en la voyant baisser le regard honteusement. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement d'aller à DC visiter les locaux sans le lui dire ?

-ça n'engage à rien. Peut-être qu'arrivée là-bas, l'idée ne me plaira pas.

-Et comment comptes-tu justifier ton absence ? ….oh, non, non,non, grogna la métisse devant son regard suppliant.

-S'il-te-plaît, j'ai juste besoin de quelques heures pour me décider…..et ensuite promis je lui dis tout si le job m'intéresse.

-Tu penses que c'est vraiment la meilleure solution de lui mentir ? tenta-t-elle pour la raisonner

-Ok, depuis quand es-tu la personne rationnelle dans notre relation ?

-Depuis que tu agis …comme moi! sourit la métisse, en faisant par la même occasion sourire Kate. Parle-lui….dis-lui la vérité. Va visiter les locaux et prenez une décision ensemble, comme un couple normal.

 _ **Loft de Castle.**_

Son après-midi s'était déroulée à merveille. Malgré l'interview qui avait été difficile pour lui, Castle était content d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur son calvaire. Jessica lui avait promis de lui envoyer la vidéo après montage, pour un consentement de sa part avant diffusion.

Il avait eu le temps de pouvoir récupérer Lily à l'école, et c'est tout sourire qu'il écoutait sa fille lui conter sa première journée de CP, au loft , tout en accrochant une toile blanche sur un des murs du salon.

-Je suis à côté de Tiago…..la maitresse a dit un garçon et une fille pour éviter les bavardages

-ça c'est bien, sourit Rick, le dos tourné, occupé à fixer sa toile

-Hum…..sauf que Tiago , il parle plus qu'une fille!

-Plus que toi ? C'est vrai, ça ? C'est même possible ?

-Ah, ah , très drôle, bougonna Lily, en mangeant en même temps son goûter, sans lâcher des yeux son père. Papa ?

-Oui, mon ange

-J'ai écouté la maitresse, toute la journée mais…..je ne sais pas encore lire, avoua la petite, légèrement inquiète.

A la confession de sa fille, Castle se retourna pour la contempler quelques secondes. Ses cheveux tressés du matin, ses grand yeux bleus, et sa petite robe jaune lui gonflèrent le coeur d'amour.

Quand il l'observait ainsi, il était capable de décrire chaque mimique, chaque trait d'elle. Il pourrait écrire un roman sur sa fille cadette.

Elle était tellement belle que par moments, son souffle se coupait devant la merveille qu'il avait créée avec Kate.

Doucement, sans se prendre les pieds sur la bâche qu'il avait étalée au sol sous sa toile, il s'avança près de Lily et lui confia :

-Chérie, tu ne vas pas apprendre à lire en une journée

-Ah non?

-Non, sourit Rick, en lui caressant la joue.

-Combien de temps alors ?

-Oh et bien…il te faudra jusqu'à Noêl , je dirais.

-Noêl ? Mais c'est long tout ça

-ça ne fait que quatre mois, temporisa Castle, en la voyant ronchonner

-Je vais devoir écouter tous les jours la maitresse pendant quatre mois pour apprendre à lire ?

-Oui, rit-il devant sa moue

-Oh…..ben je préfère la maternelle dans ce cas.

-Ne dis pas ça, trésor…..quand tu sauras lire, on pourra passer des après-midis entiers à la bibliothèque à lire des livres. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

-Hum…, fit-elle, un brin sceptique, en observant la toile blanche sur le mur. Tu fais quoi là-bas ?

-Oh…une aire de jeu pour nous deux. Prête à t'amuser, miss Castle ?

Descendant de son tabouret, Lily contemplait le mur et la bâche du dessous. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se retourna vers son père et lui demanda, perplexe :

-On va jouer à quoi ?

-A peindre !

-Peindre ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle toile dans mon bureau. Je veux enlever le tableau avec les escaliers, et je me suis dit qu'une peinture père-fille serait parfaite!

-Tu veux qu'on dessine quoi ? sourit Lily, toute heureuse par son idée

-Et c'est là que c'est marrant, on ne va pas dessiner avec nos mains.

-Non?

-Non…allez, déshabille-toi, j'ai des affaires de rechange pour toi. Comme dit ta grand-mère….l'art n'attend pas ! .

 _ **Une heure plus tard,**_

Toujours inquiète sur la marche à suivre, Beckett attendait derrière la porte du loft. A son arrivée, elle avait hésité à entrer comme elle le faisait avec Martha.

Quand Castle était parti, Kate avait vécu plusieurs semaines au loft avec sa belle-mère. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rentrer et sortir à sa guise, et n'avait pas perdu ce rituel depuis.

Seulement Rick était revenu, et elle n'allait plus rendre visite à Martha…..elle allait chez Castle, et même si des années plutôt, ils avaient échangé leur clef d'appartement, Kate ne savait plus comment agir.

Castle frappait et attendait quand il venait la visiter, elle avait donc décidé de suivre son exemple.

Seulement après quelques secondes, elle entendit Rick lui dire de rentrer sous les rires de Lily.

Rien ne l'avait préparée à voir l'image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. En leggings blanc et débardeur de la même couleur, Lily était recouverte de peinture de la tête aux pieds. Castle qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'était pas mieux. En short et tee-shirt, un arc en ciel de couleur sur la peau , il se trémoussait avec sa fille sur une sorte de toile contre le mur.

La musique de Queen retentissait dans tout le salon, alors que Lily et Rick dessinait une sorte de famille avec leurs doigts et leurs corps.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? s'estomaqua Kate devant le désordre de la pièce

-On se peint maman ! riait Lily, en s'allongeant sur la bâche sur le ventre alors que Castle la couvrait de peinture sur le dos

-Rick ! hurla Beckett prise au dépourvu par son geste

-On fait du « dripping » relax, sourit-il

-Du….quoi !

-On peint avec notre corps, rectifia Lily, en se levant pour poser son dos contre la toile en levant les mains. Regarde, je viens de me dessiner ! rit-elle en s'éloignant pour découvrir sa silhouette près de celle de Rick.

-Il ne manque que toi….., tu nous rejoins ? demanda Castle en admirant son oeuvre.

Ils avaient dessiné la maison de Venice avec la mer, le sable et les oiseaux. Au milieu de la toile se trouvait Lily et Rick se tenant la main, il ne restait plus que la silhouette de Kate pour terminer leur chef-d'oeuvre.

-Hors de question que je m'enduise de peinture, ronchonna Kate, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être attendrie par l'idée de Rick, ou choquée par le désordre et l'état de Lily.

-C'est de la peinture à l'eau. Une douche, et tout sera parti…, assura Castle en la voyant sur la réserve. Et si tu as besoin d'aide , je peux même te frotter le dos.

-Frotter le dos de maman sous la douche ? demanda Lily en observant ses parents

-Heu….non…..lui frotter le dos de peinture pour rendre réaliste le dessin, tenta Castle, alors que Kate souriait devant sa mine défaite. Maman, prend ces douches toute seule, tout comme papa, balbutia-t-il devant son regard septique.

\- Elle ne les prend pas toujours toute seule. Des fois, elle en prenait avec David, rétorqua la petite innocemment en levant les épaules alors que Rick blêmissait à cette vision et que Kate était rouge honte.

\- Lily!

\- Quoi ?

\- Je...tu...rien, soupira Beckett en s'apercevant que la petite n'avait pas compris la bombe qu'elle venait de lancer.

-Alors tu viens maman ? steu…..plait !

La jolie petite fille qu'elle avait laissée à midi à l'école, avec sa jolie robe jaune et propre sur elle, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Kate sourit en voyant la tonne de peinture qui ruisselait du corps de sa fille, et son enchantement face à cette activité. Quand à la mine défaite de Castle à ses côtés désormais, Beckett se dit qu'elle pouvait lui remonter le moral en lui faisant penser à autre chose qu'elle et un autre homme sous la douche.

Trouvant l'idée du tableau familial touchante, Beckett retira son blouson et demanda à Rick :

-Tu as des affaires de rechange, car il est hors de question que je tâche ma chemise ou mon jeans ?

-Oui! s'écria Lily, toute heureuse

\- Castle? reprit-elle pour le sortir de sa torpeur

-Heu...oui...Dans ma chambre…..prends ce que tu veux, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Ok, attendez-moi , j'arrive !

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée,**_

Devant de bonnes pâtes à la carbonara, Rick , Kate , Lily et Martha savouraient un dîner en famille, tout en s'émerveillant devant la toile que Castle et Lily avaient peinte plus tôt dans la journée.

Toujours exposée sur le mur du salon, leur oeuvre d'art séchait tranquillement, pendant que Rick contait son interview à Lily afin de la rassurer.

Depuis son arrivée au loft , Kate n'avait pas eu une minute en tête a tête avec Castle, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de cette offre d'emploi. Quelque peu soucieuse de la marche à suivre, elle espérait pouvoir trouver le courage pour lui faire face avant son départ. D'une oreille attentive, elle l'écoutait s'extasier sur son après-midi, en espérant ne pas le bouleverser un peu plus tard.

Quand elle avait quitté la morgue plutôt, l'adjoint du FBI l'avait contactée pour connaître ses disponibilités. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, Kate avait accepté de se rendre mercredi matin à DC pour visiter les locaux, et donner sa décision en fin de semaine.

Seulement , on était déjà lundi soir et elle craignait de devoir lancer la bombe Washington entre le fromage et le dessert.

Castle, lui, était curieux sur l'entretien qu'elle avait passé. Pas une seule fois depuis son arrivée, elle ne l'avait évoqué, et il pensait qu'elle souhaitait simplement en parler en tête à tête. Il espérait donc donner le change, le temps de trouver un moment ce soir, seule à seul, ou au téléphone plus tard pour en discuter.

-Je vais voir la vidéo, et ensuite si tout va bien, elle sera diffusée ce week-end , assura Castle à Lily, qui terminait ses pâtes en baillant de fatigue

-Tu parles de moi dans cette vidéo ?

-De toi, de mon retour dans les librairies…..de ma vie maintenant, je n'ai rien caché, sourit-il fier de lui, sous les yeux attendris de sa mère.

-On pourra la voir ensemble ce week-end ? continua Lily

-Oui, j'y compte bien. On verra comment on s'arrange avec maman, d'accord ?

-D'accord, bailla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Tu devrais aller t'allonger devant la télé. Je débarrasse la table avec papa et on rentre à la maison, assura Kate en la voyant s'endormir à table.

-Déjà, ronchonna-t-elle, peu encline à quitter son père.

-Demain, il y a l'école

-Hum…encore quatre mois à tenir, grogna-t-elle en se levant de table pour rejoindre le sofa, sous le sourire de Castle et l'incompréhension de Martha et Kate.

Se levant lui aussi, Castle commença à débarrasser la table, espérant que sa mère les laisse quelques minutes ensemble, quand il vit ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil devant le début de conversation de sa mère :

-Tu viens toujours avec moi au cimetière demain, Kiddo ?

A cette question, Kate releva le visage sur Rick et Martha, en sentant tout ses doutes refaire surface au sujet de son éloignement de New-York.

-Bien sûr. Je comptais y rester un moment seul ensuite, si ça ne te dérange pas, assura Rick sans apercevoir de la mine défaite de Kate.

-Non, au contraire, je me réjouis que tu puisses faire ce pas, chéri.

-Moi aussi.

Les assiettes dans les mains, il se tourna en direction de l'ilot central, et demanda sans réfléchir à Kate :

-Café ?

A sa question, Martha regardait Beckett du coin de l'oeil, alors que cette dernière répondit sans faire attention , elle non plus :

-Oui, merci.

La réponse positive de sa belle-fille enchanta la matriarche, qui s'avança en direction de Kate et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Il était temps

-Temps ? s'interrogea Kate, qui n'avait pas compris sa mégarde

Tout sourire, Martha observa Rick faire du café et répondit à Kate :

-Pour le café.

-Oh

-Il est heureux. Depuis votre retour. Il écrit à nouveau, rit à nouveau et va au cimetière. Il se reconstruit et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.

-Non , Martha, tenta Kate, mal à l'aise

-Ne me mens pas Kiddo, on a passé ce stade , sourit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Bienvenue dans la famille, même si nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne la jamais quittée.

Et sans un autre mot, elle laissa Kate dans la salle à manger, ses couverts à la main, pour rejoindre Lily au salon.

Le regard sur Martha et sa fille, Beckett sentit son mal-être s'amplifier. Castle retournait au cimetière…..il écrivait à nouveau….et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui demander de tout abandonner pour elle. Quand à Martha, elle était si contente d'avoir son fils près d'elle , comment pouvait -elle briser le coeur de celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère ?

Le coeur lourd, elle baissa les yeux quand elle entendit Rick lui demander , le sourire aux lèvres et deux cafés à la main :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mentit-elle, l'estomac noué, en sentant ses résolutions voguer au large

-Ok…comment c'est passé ton entretien? Que te voulaient Gates et le FBI ? ajouta-t-il trop impatient de connaitre la nature de son rendez-vous.

* * *

 _ **Allez nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tout vos commentaires. Pas le temps de vous répondre ce soir mais promis je le ferais la prochaine fois. Pour ceux que ça inquiète, je ne bâclerais pas la fin...je créé des rebondissements ^^.**_

 _ **Sinon, je vous laisse pour regarder la nouvelle série de Katic en direct...à très vite.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 44**

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kate :**_

Elle était rentrée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Après avoir botté en touche au sujet de son entretien avec Gates , elle avait demandé à Rick s'il pouvait s'éclipser du loft cette nuit pour une discussion . A sa demande, il avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait répliqué, sur un ton inquiet :

-Oulah, ça c'est la phrase que tout le monde dit avant d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle aurait voulu apaiser ses inquiétudes en lui disant que c'était une bonne nouvelle et qu'il serait content pour elle, mais les mots n'étaient pas sortis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose pour eux….Elle redoutait qu'il ne lui demande de faire un choix entre DC et lui…elle était effrayée rien que d'évoquer une relation à distance. Alors, simplement, elle lui avait souri et murmuré :

-On en parle tout à l'heure.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle était partie avec Lily, et c'est avec cette même crainte qu'elle bordait sa fille qui s'extasiait sur sa nouvelle classe :

-La maîtresse est trop gentille et j'ai retrouvé tous mes amis.

Elle allait chamboulé à nouveau toute la vie de sa fille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dit que le job imposait bien trop d'inconvénients, qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à Rick ou Lily de tout lâcher simplement pour sa carrière professionnelle.

Elle allait devoir y renoncer comme lorsqu'elle avait déposé son badge de lieutenant pour sa fille.

Doucement, elle lui caressa les cheveux et huma son odeur de vanille pour apaiser ses tourments. Sa fille…..rien n'était plus important qu'elle, se dit-elle le coeur lourd.

-Tout va bien , maman ? demanda Lily, sentant sa mère sur le point de pleurer  
-Oui….tu grandis tellement vite, avoua-t-elle en lui embrassant le front, avant de frotter son nez au sien.

Après un nouveau baiser et un câlin, elle avait éteint les lumières et était partie se mettre en pyjama.  
Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle savait que la seule solution était de refuser le job, mais une part en elle refusait de l'admettre. C'était le travail rêvé….elle ne voulait pas renoncer à ça.

Séchant ses larmes du revers de la main, elle observait dans sa chambre, au loin, ses anciennes photos de police au mur. On l'apercevait en uniforme lors de l'obtention de son badge, puis avec Espo, Ryan et même Castle. Un brin nostalgique en pensant à sa vie d'antan, elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par les trois coups distincts de Rick à sa porte.

Soupirant après une forte inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, elle passa ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux pour se donner figure humaine, et partit ouvrir à son petit-ami après un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir.

Sur le seuil, les mains dans ses poches et la tête basse , Castle commençait à imaginer tous les scénarios probables. Il avait même pensé que Bracken pouvait être acquitté. Depuis le départ de Kate du Loft, il ruminait et faisait les cents pas devant la toile qu'ils avaient peinte dans l'après-midi. Sa déclaration l'avait inquiété, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'il tomba sur ses yeux rougis, sa peur culmina d'un , ils devaient parler, et apparemment, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-Hey  
-Hey, murmura-t-il en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Avec douceur, il l'étreignait comme pour la réconforter . Les mains sur son dos caressaient de haut en bas sa colonne vertébrale, alors que de sa bouche il lui embrassait le cuir ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état et encore moins quand il ne connaissait pas la cause de ses tourments.

Blottie contre le torse de Rick , Kate ferma les yeux en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle se sentait stupide pleurer pour une offre d'emploi, mais la fatigue et la nature de l'offre l'emportaient sur son moral à cet instant.

Doucement, elle sortit de l'étreinte de Castle et lui chuchota :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je….rien de grave, soupira-t-elle, en partant au salon pour se recroqueviller entre les coussins.

Retirant son blouson, Castle la suivit et s'installa en face d'elle sans un mot. Son attitude l'inquiétait et l'intriguait en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée

-Alors…..cet entretien? tenta-t-il sans la lâcher du regard

A sa question, elle baissait la tête en cherchant par ou commencer, quand il lui déclara un brin anxieux :

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter  
-Je….on m'a proposé un job, avoua-t-elle, la boule au ventre, en pensant que le commencement débutait par DC .  
-Un job ?  
-Hum

On lui proposait un job et elle était bouleversée ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait à cause de ça. C'est elle qui s'activait depuis une semaine pour trouver un emploi, alors pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de comprendre en lui répondant :

-Ok….donc…Gates te propose un travail et tu tu n'es clairement pas emballée  
-Je…  
-Ecoute , Kate, reprit-il pour avoir à coeur de lui exposer son avis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire un truc qui ne te plait pas. Et avant que tu me parles courses ou factures , j'aimerais que tu prennes en compte que je suis là.Alors si ce job ne te plait pas au point d'en pleurer , tu…  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle, touchée par ses mots.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de reprendre le poste de Capitaine.  
-Le job qu'on me propose est génial, contra-t-elle pour lui indiquer qu'il faisait fausse route, en se levant pour ne pas montrer sa déception  
-Génial? ….heu….je croyais qu'être Capitaine du douzième t'ennuyait et que….  
-Ce n'est pas pour être Capitaine que Victoria m'a convoquée enfin…..elle m'a reproposé le poste si je refusais leur offre….donc techniquement , je ne suis plus au chômage .

L'observant d'un nouvel oeil, Rick semblait complètement perdu. Pourquoi semblait-elle tellement triste si le job qu'on lui proposait était si génial ? Et quel était ce job en premier lieu ? La voyant debout en face de lui, la tête basse , il commença à angoisser sur le reste de la conversation.

-Le FBI était à l'entretien….ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un simple job pour flic, fit-il en cherchant dans ses yeux où était le problème.  
-Non  
-Ce n'est pas un job d'agent ? Je veux dire , mon père est un agent de la CIA pas du FBI , je te l'accorde mais il a dû nous abandonner ma mère et moi pour….  
-On me propose de tenir la tête d'une nouvelle division sur des affaires classées jamais élucidées, le coupa-t-elle en le voyant s'inquiéter davantage de seconde en seconde  
-Des cas froids ? reprit-il, soulagé  
-Oui. On me donne l'opportunité de rendre justice à des gens comme ma mère. Je pourrais faire encore une différence tout en ayant des horaires de bureaux….enfin me propose d'être à la tête de cette nouvelle unité.  
-Attends, attends, réfléchit-il à haute voix en se levant pour relever son visage doucement, et la regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait besoin de poser des mots sur les siens. Besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement et pourquoi elle semblait si affectée.

-On te propose le poste de Lily Rush comme dans Cold Case ? demanda-t-il l'air sérieux  
-Je…..oui, répondit Kate en fronçant les sourcils face son exemple  
-Mais c'est…. génial! …..tu vas avoir tous les gadgets du FBI, tout en ayant le badge et l'arme!  
-Castle, je….  
-Et la voiture ! La voiture Kate ! …..Tu crois que tu pourras avoir l'écran comme Jordan Shaw et…..  
-Castle, je vais refuser le poste, l'interrompit-elle devant son enthousiasme  
-Tu vas…quoi ?

Là, il ne la comprenait plus. Elle lui affirmait que le poste lui plaisait, et à entendre ses explications, il l'était . Alors pourquoi refuser ?

\- J'appellerai Gates demain, et je lui dirai que je reprends mes fonctions au douzième, continua Kate.  
-Je….non….attends…..pourquoi ? Pourquoi renonces-tu ?  
-Rick , ce n'est rien, et des postes comme ça, je peux en….  
-Kate, quel est le problème ?  
-Le poste est à DC…..DC, Castle!….voilà le problème, soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se retourner pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

Sans rajouter un mot, elle partit en direction de la cuisine pour se faire couler une tisane et tenter de reprendre contenance.

Rick, lui s'était figé devant son aveu. DC ? DC comme Washington DC ? Bien sûr idiot, pensa-t-il . Levant le regard, il vit Kate de dos face à sa bouilloire. Ses épaules tressautaient et il savait qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer.  
C'était le job rêvé pour elle. Elle pourrait reprendre son insigne, retourner sur les enquêtes et rendre justice.

Le coeur lourd, il repensa au soir où elle lui avait avoué avoir stoppé sa carrière de lieutenant pour Lily. Il savait que s'il avait été présent pour elle, pour l'épauler, Kate serait encore en train de faire équipe avec les gars, plutôt que ruminer devant la paperasse de Capitaine.

Ne souhaitant pas être à nouveau la cause de sa renonciation à un travail auquel elle tenait, Castle s'avança vers elle, et lui murmura pour ne pas l'effrayer:

-Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

A sa phrase, Kate soupira en séchant ses larmes, et se retourna pour lui dire :

-Le poste est à …  
-Washington, j'ai bien entendu ….mais j'ai aussi entendu que tu serais à la tête de cette division, que tu pourrais à nouveau être sur le terrain tout en étant disponible les nuits et les week-ends.  
-Rick  
-DC est à 1 heure de vol, Kate, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde.  
-On vient tout juste de se retrouver et tu me parles de relation à distance ?  
-Heu….non….je pensais que le problème était l'éloignement avec ton père, ma mère, Lanie ou les gars.  
-Tu plaisantes, là ?

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses propos. Tu plaisantes ? ….tu penses réellement venir avec moi ? Ok, ils étaient au début de leur relation et parler déménagement ensemble dans une autre ville était prématuré, mais il était sûr de ses sentiments, et il pensait l'être aussi des siens.

Fronçant les sourcils, il l'observa en lui déclarant :

-Tu envisages DC comment exactement?  
-Je n'envisage rien du tout.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…..Lily vient de démarrer son année scolaire ici, elle est contente , je ne veux pas la perturber et …..à cause de toi aussi.  
-De moi ?  
-Castle, je ne peux pas te demander de tout quitter pour moi. Tu viens juste de revenir, tu retournes au cimetière et….  
-Le problème Kate….c'est que tu n'as pas à me le demander, la coupa-t-il en comprenant enfin ses doutes.  
-Je…..quoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Tout d'abord parce que je suis écrivain, je peux écrire n'importe où….et Lily est à un âge où l'on se fait des amis facilement. Regarde, il lui a fallu à peine deux jours pour nous ramener Gordzilla à Venice  
-Castle, la petite de la voisine n'était pas Godzilla, sourit-elle en repensant à la fillette en question.  
-Pas loin…Tu as oublié avec quelle facilité et quelle rapidité , elle a englouti mes cookies.  
-Rick  
-Ok ,je m'éloigne du sujet initial. Je te l'accorde….La deuxième raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas à me le demander, c'est parce que mon coeur se trouve où le tien se situe, Kate, avoua Castle d'une voix tendre, en lui caressant la joue, Ce poste, c'est ton rêve….alors si ton rêve se trouve qu'à une heure de vol de New-York , je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Estomaquée par sa déclaration et la facilité avec laquelle il avait résolu son dilemme, Kate restait sans voix. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle observait avec tellement d'amour l'homme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, qu'elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait éclater d'un surplus de sentiments.

Il la suivrait…quelle que soit sa décision, il la suivrait…..sans une hésitation, sans reproche.

Souriant timidement, Castle attendait que Beckett dise un mot ou qu'elle amorce un geste, mais son mutisme, mélangé avec le regard qu'elle posait sur lui, le rendait quelque peu nerveux. S'avançant de quelques pas pour bloquer son corps au sien, il lui murmura, sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Dis quelque chose..

Encore sous le choc de ses mots, Kate élargit son sourire et releva les talons pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante à l'idée de se lancer à nouveau dans une relation sans parachute…..sans hésitation , elle aussi.

Elle n'avait plus déclaré ses sentiments à un homme depuis des années…..depuis le départ de Castle….et lui murmurer ces trois petits dans l'intimité de son salon la déstabilisa quelque peu. Son coeur s'accélérait, des frissons parcouraient son coeur et une peur immense de pouvoir un jour être à nouveau blessée l'envahit…..mais quand Rick lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux….elle sut…elle sut qu'elle démarrait une nouvelle aventure qui serait certainement bien meilleure que leur premier début.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il la voix rauque, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Doucement , les mains de Rick entourèrent le visage de Kate, et il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle. Avec un sourire carnassier, il la dévorait du regard tout en lui murmurant :

-Lily a le sommeil léger ?  
-Je….non….pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par son regard sur elle  
-la femme que j'aime de tout mon coeur vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime aussi, je compte bien lui faire l'amour …ici….contre ce mur et fêter dignement sa promotion.

A son aveu, elle déglutit. Pas de peur, pas d'appréhension mais seulement d'envie. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était excitant de se laisser abandonner dans les bras et les désirs de Castle.  
Avec David, tout était calculé…ils ne dérogeaient jamais des lieux dans lesquels ils pouvaient s'abandonner : le lit de leur chambre et quelquefois la salle de bain. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était elle qui, inconsciemment, avait érigé ses règles, ou si c'était simplement lui qui s'était accommodé de ces dernières mais …ce soir, pouvoir simplement agir comme un couple transi-d'amour la fit frissonner de part en part.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait fait l'amour contre un mur, ou sur l'ilot central de sa cuisine, ou simplement à même le sol…..mais le regard empli de délicieuses promesses que Castle posait sur elle actuellement sur elle, lui fit perdre sa raison.

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à DC ou à Lily sagement couchée à quelques mètres, elle avait simplement envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de Castle et d'oublier le monde extérieur. Alors avec le même sourire carnassier, elle lui murmura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Des mots…..toujours des mots, Monsieur l'écrivain.

Dès que Kate eût prononcé ces mots, la bouche de Rick fondit sur la sienne et tout son corps la plaqua virilement contre le mur.  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent et c'est dans une synchronisation parfaite qu'ils gémirent ensemble.

Les mains de Kate parcouraient avec frénésie le corps de Rick. De ses épaules, à son torse puis ses hanches pour finir au bas de son pantalon, elle ne laissait aucun endroit vierge de ses doigts.

Castle n'était pas en reste non plus, et avant même que les mains de Kate n'atteignent l'ouverture de son jean , il l'avait déjà débarrassée de son jogging et de son string. Souriant contre ses lèvres, à la vue de sa petite amie simplement en débardeur contre lui, il déposa sa main sur son intimité alors qu'elle râlait de plaisir tout en s'arquant contre lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tellement besoin d'elle en ce moment. Certainement parce que dès que Kate était partie du Loft ce soir, tous les scénarios lui étaient venus en tête….quelque part au fond de lui , il avait eu peur de la perdre…..peur qu'elle ne rompe avec lui.

S'appliquant à la faire monter au septième ciel rapidement, il enfonça un doigt en elle alors que Beckett retirait difficilement, et avec une respiration haletante, le caleçon de Rick.

-Castle…, soupira-t-elle de plaisir contre ses lèvres gourmandes et coquines  
-Hum  
-Maintenant…

Elle ne rêvait pas d'une douce et longue étreinte…..elle voulait quelque chose de différent ce soir…..quelque chose de torride, de sauvage. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'expliquer sur son désir, Rick lui empoigna les fesses et la souleva du sol afin qu'elle puisse encercler sa taille de ses jambes.

Sans un mot, il la pénétra alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules et étouffait ses gémissements contre son cou. La sentir si chaude, si douce et si prête pour lui ,autour de son sexe le fit chavirer dans un autre monde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ceci semblait différent…pourquoi tout ce qu'il ressentait était décuplé avec elle ce soir, mais quand il se mit à se mouvoir en elle tout en lui bloquant les hanches virilement, il se stoppa net en comprenant pourquoi tout son corps frissonnait simplement à une simple pénétration.

-Castle, râla Beckett qui avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait jouir en quelques secondes  
-Je….attends, on ne peut pas, balbutia-t-il en reprenant son souffle pour la regarder  
-Quoi? non….t'arrête pas  
-Kate, gémit-il en sentant ses talons s'enfoncer dans son fessier pour l'obliger à bouger.  
-T'arrête pas

Inspirant fortement face à ces muscles qui se contractaient autour de son sexe, Rick lui murmura en tentant de se retirer en vain :

-On a oublié le préservatif….je vais juste le chercher et….  
-Non  
-Non ? fit-il surpris en l'observant se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement face à son ondulation de bassin  
-Castle….je suis sous pilule….et je suis clean, assura-t-elle en ouvrant le chemiser de son petit-ami encore fermé. Alors fais-moi voir les étoiles.  
-Ok….pas besoin de dire que je suis clean aussi ? rit-il en la dévorant du regard. Alors, prête à voir une pluie de constellations, future agent Beckett ?  
\- Prête, chuchota-t-elle tendrement en reprenant ses lèvres en otage.

 _ **Mercredi, 10 heures du matin, Washington, DC, dans les locaux du FBI.**_

-Vous aurez bien entendu l'entière responsabilité de cette unité. De sa composition, du choix des enquêtes ainsi que de son fonctionnement. Nous souhaitons que vous puissiez élever cette nouvelle unité d'affaires froides au même niveau que votre glorieux dossier, sourit gentiment Cameron.

Plus de 150 m2 de bureaux, aux sein-même du FBI était dédié à cette nouvelle unité. Les meilleurs ordinateurs, des bureaux high-tech et un espace de travail tellement chaleureux que Kate ne savait pas où poser les yeux .  
Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pareille proposition dans ses rêves les plus fous.

-Pour le moment, nous ne vous octroyons que trois agents,ainsi qu'un médecin légiste qui travaille avec nous…mais si l'unité fait ses preuves, votre effectif sera revu à la hausse, bien évidemment.  
-Trois agents ? demanda Kate, en tentant de cacher son euphorie  
-Oui. Tous les dossiers des agents intéressés par le profil de ce poste se trouvent dans votre bureau. C'est à vous de faire le tri, passer les entretiens et composer votre équipe. Bien entendu, vous avez tout-à- fait le droit de leur proposer une période de préavis si jamais leurs profils sur le terrain ne vous convenaient pas.  
-Heu…..Et combien temps m'octroyez-vous pour composer cette équipe, si jamais j'accepte le poste?  
-Un mois. Nous espérons que l'unité sera fonctionnelle dans un mois, assura Cameron en ouvrant un bureau.

Face à eux, se trouvait une immense pièce avec des baies vitrées qui dominaient tout DC. Un bureau en chêne était disposé au centre, avec un mobilier moderne ainsi que des chaises et un sofa dans le coin.

Souriant, Cameron déclara à Kate :

-Ceci est votre bureau  
-Mon…..bureau ? déglutit-elle, stupéfaite devant cette pièce à couper le souffle.  
-Oui. Vous aurez besoin d'intimité pour faire la paperasse, diriger l'unité et organiser les réunions.  
-Wow….je….  
-Capitaine Beckett, nous tenons réellement à vous engager. Alors vos conditions sont les nôtres.  
-ce que je ne comprends pas , c'est pourquoi moi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui proposait un poste pareil sur un plateau d'argent. Elle avait démissionné sans préavis, et avec une simple lettre, alors pourquoi le FBI tentait tellement à l'embaucher.

-Votre dossier parle pour vous, et je dois avouer que l'arrestation de William Bracken nous a tous surpris . Vous avez réussi à déterrer une affaire ayant plus de vingt ans et amener devant la justice le futur président des Etats-Unis, et si …..tout ça ne parlait encore pour vous, le directeur de la CIA vous a recommandée au poste.  
-Le directeur de la CIA ? fit intrigué Kate. Je pensais que le FBI et la CIA étaient deux unités complètement distinctes  
-Elles le sont. Mais nous nous battons au final pour le même objectif. Quand la CIA a appris que nous ouvrions cette unité, le directeur à appelé notre directeur pour suggérer votre nom. Même si nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour vous proposer le travail, le fait que vous soyez appuyée par la CIA a confirmé notre décision.  
-Je…..je suis désolée, je suis un peu surprise. Je ne connais personne à la CIA alors…  
-Un certain Jackson Hunt vous a mentionnée. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Au nom du père de Rick, Kate sourit légèrement en baissant la tête. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se positionner face à cet homme qui avait tenu l'amour de sa vie loin d'elle, malgré la venue au monde de Lily, mais à cet instant, elle lui était reconnaissante.

Relevant le regard sur son supérieur, elle l'entendit lui déclarer :

-Nous vous proposons la voiture de fonction, ainsi qu'un logement, le temps que vous trouviez votre bonheur à DC. L'assurance-maladie pour votre fille et vous-même est bien entendue dans l'offre .Et voici votre salaire, termina-t-il en tendant une enveloppe à Kate.

 _ **Loft de Castle, fin d'après-midi.**_

Elle venait tout juste de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle venait d'atterrir, et au son de sa voix , Castle savait que l'entretien s'était passé comme elle le désirait. il était heureux pour elle, vraiment …même si, quelque part, une part de lui regrettait de devoir d'ici quelques semaines quitter New-York.

Avec Kate, ils avaient convenu que si le travail lui plaisait, il resterait à New-York avec Lily le temps qu'elle termine son premier trimestre. Beckett pourrait venir les retrouver un soir dans la semaine et tous les week-ends.

Ils auraient à trouver un logement, une école, et tout ceci ne pouvait pas se faire en quelques jours. D'ailleurs, Castle ne savait même pas si Kate souhaitait qu'ils cherchent deux appartements. Le fait d'emménager ensemble n'avait pas été évoqué, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer dans cette relation qui commençait tout doucement à prendre en forme.

Des questions plein la tête, il sortit de sa rêverie quand Lily lui demanda :

-Rose ou violet ?

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, avec des ailes de fées dans le dos, une couronne sur la tête, ils prenaient le thé avec les poupées de Lily sous les yeux amusés de Martha, qui lisait dans un coin du salon.

-Je….pardon ? balbutia Castle en observant Lily avec du vernis à ongle dans les mains.  
-Pour tes doigts, sourit-elle en lui montrant ses deux pots. Alors, Rose ou Violet ?  
-Heu….j'ai déjà des ailes, une couronne et maintenant quoi ? Du vernis rose ?  
-Ou du violet rétorqua-t-elle, amusée devant la grimace de son père  
-Et pourquoi pas bleu ou rouge?  
-Parce que je n'ai que du rose ou du violet. Alors tu choisis ?

Soupirant en observant ses ongles, Rick entendit Martha ricaner et se lever pour prendre un appareil à la main.

-Mère, l'avertit Rick, qui n'avait guère envie de garder une photo de lui devant les vernis à ongles  
-Souris donc chérie, vous êtes tout simplement magnifiques tous les deux. Et cette photo est à garder pour la postérité.

Sans son approbation, elle fit plusieurs photos alors que Lily souriait comme une bienheureuse sur chacune d'elles. Pris au jeu, Rick attrapait sa fille et posait devant l'appareil photo quand la sonnerie de la porte du Loft retentit dans le salon.

-Bougez pas tous les deux, je n'ai pas fini avec vous, assura, amusée, Martha tout en allant ouvrir.

Debout, en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, la mine radieuse se trouvait Kate avec des plats à emporter dans les mains.

-Katherine, chérie, laisse-moi donc t'aider  
-Merci Martha. Oh mais que vois-je donc…la fée clochette a trouvé une nouvelle fée pour s'amuser, sourit Kate en observant Rick et Lily, au milieu du salon, entourés de poupées et d'ailes de Fée.  
-Oui! Et on va même faire les ongles , reprit Lily, enchantée, en se levant pour venir enlacer sa mère qui déposait les mets sur l'ilôt central  
-oh et bien à propos de ça, commença Castle en grimaçant  
-Oh allez, steuplait! la supplia Lily en lui faisant des yeux larmoyants  
-Tu mériterais un oscar, rit Rick  
-Une vraie Rodgers, elle a ça dans le sang, assura Martha en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-J'ai peint avec toi , tu peux faire les ongles avec moi ?  
-Ok, ok, laisse moi donc dire bonjour à ta mère, discuter un peu, et après mes ongles sont à toi...jeune padawan.  
-Génial ! Je vais aller chercher les paillettes alors ! s'exclama, toute heureuse, Lily en courant en trombe à l'étage  
-Les….quoi !balbutia Rick, alors que Kate et Martha éclatèrent de rire devant son effarement .

La soirée s'était passée de façon très agréable. Ils avaient mangé chinois en discutant de tout et de rien. Castle avait de magnifique mains pailletées de rose et de violet, et c'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'il offrit un café à Kate pendant que Martha mettait Lily en pyjama.

-Alors sur une note de un à dix, à combien était ton entretien. En sachant que Dix serait fabuleux.  
-Je dirais…quinze, avoua-t-elle timidement, en redoutant quelque peu sa réaction.

Ils en avaient parlé…..mais tout était si abstrait que de devoir lui avouer qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de déménager sur DC pour le travail l'angoissait un peu. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'ait poussée par obligation et non par désir. Elle ne voulait pas le faire renoncer à tous ses progrès pour son job.

Mais quand elle observa sa réaction, elle soupira de soulagement. Il lui souriait avec tellement d'amour que toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent :

-Quinze, tant que ça, hein ?  
-Oui. On m'offre plus de 150 m2 de locaux avec un bureau à faire pâlir le maire de New-York. J'ai droit à toutes les ressources du FBI incluant le 4X4 et…..  
-L'écran, tu as l'écran ? la coupa-t-il, aussi excité qu'elle .  
-Non…..mais j'ai un appartement de fonction, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement….ou même une maison, suggéra-t-elle, en y pensant franchement.  
-Une maison ?  
-Oui. J'ai toujours eu un terrain pour jouer quand j'étais petite, j'aimerais bien que Lily est pareil, et avec le salaire qu'il me propose la maison est envisageable.  
-Tu…..souhaites acheter une maison ?  
-Oui…..enfin si ça te dit, balbutia-t-elle, désormais gênée, en le voyant la scruter du regard. Je veux dire si tu préfères vivre dans un appartement ou…  
-Attends, attends….que je comprennes bien. Tu veux vivre avec moi, tu veux acheter une maison avec moi ?

A sa question, elle déglutit. Elle allait trop vite, elle l'effrayait. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle lui proposait l'achat d'une maison alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de démarrer une historie. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt au sauter dans cette relation aussi vite et aussi fort.  
Voulant garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait sans le blesser ou le faire fuir, elle lui sourit et lui déclara en tentant de cacher sa peine :

-Acheter une maison ensemble…non c'est peu trop rapide. Je pensais juste trouver une maison pour moi et Lily…..

Il n'écouta même pas le reste de sa déclaration. Une maison pour moi et Lily. Pas une maison pour nous trois. Une maison pour moi et Lily. Il était comme déconnecté , comme stupéfait devant ses mots. Quelque part, il avait espéré pouvoir vivre avec elles , comme à Venice. Pouvoir recommencer un nouveau départ ensemble, mais apparemment Kate l'envisageait différemment. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tenter de garder ses distances pour le moment, ils commençaient tout juste une relation, mais ses mots l'avaient profondément blessé. Il se demandait même pourquoi elle envisageait de le faire déménager à DC pour qu'il ait son propre appartement.

Déglutissant en cachant son désarroi, il lui sourit quand elle ajouta :

-On pourrait même déménager avant la fin du premier trimestre. Après tout j'ai un appartement là-bas…..alors Lily pourrait débuter son année directement à DC, elle aurait peut-être moins de mal à s'intégrer comme ça. Ils ont une super école à côté des locaux du FBI.  
-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, répondit-il le coeur brisé  
-Oui, sourit-elle en s'approchant, elle aussi déçue, et en lui prenant la main. Rick, on peut y aller doucement , on peut…  
-Oui. On va y aller doucement, assura-t-il en la coupant, avant de lâcher sa main pour se retourner et prendre sa tasse de café .

Une maison avec moi et Lily…..et y aller doucement. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle voulait déménager rapidement , commencer sa vie….mais sans lui…..enfin si, mais dans un autre appartement. Baissant la tête, il l'entendit soupirer derrière lui.

Elle tentait de garder ses larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi déçue. Il lui avait fallu plus deux ans avec David pour envisager l'idée de vivre ensemble alors pourquoi était-elle si accablée parce que Rick était effrayé à l'idée d'acheter une maison avec elle…ou même de vivre avec elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui avoue vouloir simplement louer un appartement avec elle pour le moment…..mais à la place, il n'avait rien dit…il avait simplement acquiescé. Elle avait voulu le rassurer en lui disant souhaiter y aller doucement mais elle avait mentit. Elle souhaitait passer à l'étape supérieur. Elle voulait vivre avec lui, élever sa fille avec lui mais apparemment ça allait trop vite. Déçue, elle baissa la tête en soupirant tout en pensant qu'elle devrait prendre un peu de recul et lui laisser du temps pour se faire à toute cette situation, à leur relation. Elle ne devait pas le bousculer .

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta devant l'arrivée de sa fille.

-Tadam ! cria Lily, qui se trouvait en pyjama ,en bas des escaliers, les mains en l'air et le sourire aux lèvres.

Lily…..ils allaient devoir lui dire la vérité…..et rendre leur relation publique…., pensèrent-ils tous les deux fébrilement en se retournant pour s'observer quelques secondes .

* * *

 **Désolée pour l'attente , j'ai participé à un concours d'écriture et je suis plus qu'overbooké avec les enfants. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre avec la suite dans la semaine.**

 **Mariaulemen84: RDV au chapitre 46?**

 **Capucine396: je goupille, je goupille...et non il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin . Ils font des progrès , ils se parlent mais les stigmates du passé sont jamais loin**

 **Rescator: Il lui montre que c'est elle la priorité et Kate est prête à sauter les yeux fermer avec Castle mais c'est jamais bien simple quand il s'agit de notre Caskett**

 **Guest1: Les gars en inquisiteurs ? pourquoi pas...mais je pensais plus à Jim.**

 **Julie91: elle dit la vérité...le job est fabuleux mais il y a un quiproquo ^^**

 **blodi52: Non...pas d'éloignement enfin pour le moment mdr**

 **chris65: Ils sont heureux mais fébrile dans leur relation, ils ont besoin de passer par là pour se construire en temps que couple**

 **chrisfancaskett: Rick l'épaule mais c'est difficile pour lui. Pour Absentia, si tu n'as pas trouvé comment le regarder envoi un MP , je te ferais suivre les liens.**

 **nounours7715: Les choses commencent tout doucement à prendre forme...**

 **guest2: David va s'éloigner ...eh oui, Je lâche le dentiste/**

 **Laetitialfw: Dc est à une heure d'avion mais pour Martha se sera encore un nouveau coup dur.**

 **Torontosun: Kate et Rick ont du mal à communiquer**

 **Castlefan : J'en reviens au base de la série , tout en le sauçant à ma sauce : le départ pour DC.**

 **Pau974: J'ai longuement hésité , d'ailleurs un chapitre était près avec Rick apprenant la nature de son entretien par le père de Kate dans un quiproquo mais j'ai voté** **pour l'autre option/**

 **Sandie59: j'ai bien aimé la peinture sur ce corps, et je sais déjà ou mettre la toile ^^**

 **Caloub38: Eh bien savoures bien.**

 **Rhane : Pas grave si tu oublis de poster. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu. en espérant que le suivant soit de même . Les rebondissements ? Oh oui...en voilà un autre d'ailleurs^^**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 45**

* * *

Le vol s'était agréablement bien passé. Lily avait adoré s'extasier devant les nuages et s'amusait avec Castle à imaginer des animaux. Kate était un peu plus sur la réserve.  
Ils étaient partis pour le week-end sur Washington sans lui donner la raison de ce voyage.

Deux jours avant , elle avait appelé Cameron en lui révélant vouloir relever le défi qu'il lui proposait. Il lui avait aussitôt avoué que son appartement était déjà fonctionnel et prêt à recevoir sa famille, ainsi que son véhicule si elle souhaitait prospecter avant son arrivée, qui devrait se faire quelques jours plus tard.

Soulagés de n'avoir pas le couteau sous la gorge, Kate et Rick avaient décidé de plier bagage pour le week-end, pour visiter un peu DC et découvrir l'appartement de fonction de Beckett.

Castle avait également pris rendez-vous avec une agence immobilière pour lui indiquer ses attentes au sujet de son nouveau chez lui.

Depuis leur quiproquo de lundi soir, ils n'avaient pas rediscuté « habitation ». Chacun d'entre eux ruminait sa peine en la cachant à l'autre.

C'est donc dans une ambiance agréable, en surface seulement, qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant le palier du nouvel appartement de Kate et Lily.

L'immeuble était sécurisé et était doté d'une piscine commune chauffée. Un ascenseur central les avaient déposés jusqu'au sixième étage, où seulement quatre appartements entouraient le palier.

Après un regard hésitant et un brin anxieux à Rick , Kate ouvrit la porte sous les questions de Lily:

-On va pouvoir aller à la piscine ?  
-Oui, sourit Castle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais sans amorcer de geste vers l'intérieur.

Il ne savait plus où était sa place. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête depuis une semaine. Ils allaient déménager à DC tous les trois, mais chacun séparément. Il ne savait pas où chercher un appartement. Près de celui de fonction ? Ou devait-il attendre que Kate ait acheté quelque chose pour louer près de chez elle ? Et si c'était le cas, où allait-il vivre en attendant, chez elle? à l'hôtel?

Il se sentait stupide de ruminer ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas la pousser à accepter son emménagement à contrecoeur. Il était ravi pour elle….réellement, mais il ne savait plus où se situer auprès d'elle sans la brusquer ou l'apeurer. C'est donc sur la réserve, et bien timidement qu'il entrait dans l'appartement.

Bien loin de ses préoccupations , Kate découvrait son nouveau chez elle. Il était tout simplement splendide et immense. Jamais encore elle n'avait vécu dans pareil luxe. Les couleurs étaient très épurées, variant dans les tons pastels et blanc.

Le mobilier aurait pu très bien rivaliser avec celui du loft de Rick, et une immense vue sur DC, de la baie vitrée du salon, la ravissait. S'avançant, sourire aux lèvres , elle découvrit une agréable cuisine ouverte avec une hauteur sous plafond, celui-ci doté de poutres.  
Deux chambres immenses avec placard intégré et une immense salle de bain clôturaient la visite.

Les mains sur les hanches, le sourire aux lèvres, elle entendit Rick derrière elle qui déposait les valises:

-Wow , ils ne se sont pas fichus de toi  
-C'est vrai...  
-Maman ! regarde, il y a même des dessins animés ! s'extasia Lily, la tête dans le placard du salon.  
-Eh ben, quand le FBI dit meublé , c'est meublé, constata Rick en se grattant la nuque, mal à l'aise. C'est à ne plus se demander où passent nos impôts .  
-C'est endroit …..est parfait.  
-Hum.

Quand elle avait accepté l'offre de Cameron, ce dernier lui avait bien notifié que l'appartement de fonction qu'on lui octroyait était à son entière disposition pour la durée qu'elle souhaitait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir vivre dans pareil luxe avec Lily, avec son salaire de flic. Aujourd'hui , c'était différent, grâce à ce nouveau travail et ses nouvelles attributions , Kate était à l'abri du besoin et n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des fins de mois. Son salaire au FBI était le triple de son salaire de Capitaine.

Découvrant lui aussi les lieux, avec plus de réserve , Castle se fit bousculer par Lily qui découvrait une nouvelle pièce. Tout ici était splendide, et la petite s'amusait à découvrir cet appartement de vacances :

-Il n'y a que deux chambres, fit-elle, surprise, en s'apercevant qu'elle avait fait le tour  
-C'est suffisant, sourit Kate, qui arrivait près d'elle, enchantée par ce qu'elle y découvrait.

Tout l'appartement était meublé. Le déménagement sur DC pourrait donc attendre, et elle pouvait même envisager un garde meuble le temps de trouver son nouveau chez soi.

-Mais….il va dormir où, papa ? demanda, intriguée, la petite  
-Heu….et bien sur le cana…, commença Rick avant que Beckett ne le coupe  
-Papa va dormir avec maman  
-Tous les deux ?  
-Oui, tous les deux. Lily….il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, avoua Kate en s'agenouillant à hauteur de sa fille.

Elle en avait marre de tout ces mensonges, marre de devoir se cacher comme une adolescente, et surtout marre de devoir mentir à sa fille. Elles avaient toujours eu une relation particulière toutes les deux, basées sur la confiance et sur l'honnêteté, et elle comptait bien la préserver. Elle voulait aussi montrer à Castle qu'elle était prête à avancer avec lui, prête à lui faire à nouveau confiance avec son coeur. Elle espérait ainsi apaiser ses craintes à son égard, ou sur leur relation s'il en avait.

Doucement, elle prit les petites mains de sa fille entre les siennes, et lui avoua sur le ton de la confidence :

-Papa et moi, on est ensemble  
-Je le sais , on est venus tous les trois, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

En temps normal, elle aurait certainement compris les mots de sa mère, mais avec les dernières semaines écoulées, Lily n'espérait plus une relation entre eux. Elle s'était plus au moins résolue à avoir des parents séparés, avec deux lieux d'habitation différents.

Levant le regard sur Rick comme pour lui demander la permission de continuer, Kate l'aperçut sourire et le sentit poser sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui montrer son soutien.  
Le pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui réchauffait le coeur. Ces derniers jours avaient été compliqués pour lui, et le déménagement à venir ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Alors voir Kate faire un pas de plus dans leur relation le rassura quelque peu pour l'avenir.

-Maman et papa sont amoureux, ajouta Beckett, légèrement gênée, en guettant la réaction de sa fille.  
-oh, sourit Lily de toutes ses dents en les contemplant un à un . Amoureux comme tonton Ryan et Tata Jenny ? Ou comme Tonton Javi et marraine?  
-Heu….Javi et marraine ne sont pas ensemble et pas amoureux, contra , en fronçant les sourcils , perplexe, Kate, qui se demandait si sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose  
-Ils le sont….mais ils sont compliqués, argumenta la petite . Tonton est vraiment amoureux de marraine mais…eh bien c'est marraine, termina la petite, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.  
-je…., balbutia Kate sans voix devant l'argumentation si vraie de sa fille, alors que Rick éclatait de rire derrière elle. Castle! le rabroua-t-elle, amusée, en souriant à sa fille  
-Quoi ? la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Observant ses parents sourirent tous les deux, Lily leur demanda en le voulant pas s'extasier trop vite:

-Alors….vous êtes amoureux comme qui ?  
-Comme Tonton Ryan et Tata Jenny, déclara, amusé, Rick devant les questions de sa progéniture  
-ça veut dire que vous aller vous marier ?  
-Non,  
-Oui, répondirent en même temps Rick et Kate. Heu…pas tout suite, ajouta précipitamment Castle devant le regard incrédule de Beckett.

Se marier ? Il pensait sérieusement à se marier alors qu'il n'était même pas près à emménager avec elles ? Kate le scrutait avec tellement d'incompréhension et de surprise, que Rick eut peur de la faire fuir un peu plus. Quel idiot pouvait-il être ! Elle n'était déjà pas prête à lui faire de la place dans son nouvel appartement, alors suggérer le mariage !

Tétanisés tous les deux, le regard stupéfait, ils en avaient oublié Lily qui était bien décidée à comprendre comment ils envisageaient leur futur à tous les trois.

-Pas tout de suite ?  
-Lily, on vient tout juste de….  
-Alors…vous allez vivre ensemble ? suggéra-t-elle, toute heureuse à l'idée d'avoir son papa tous les matins et tous les soirs avec elle.  
-Pas tout de suite, répéta en grimaçant Castle, alors que Kate soupirait, la tête basse, devant la curiosité de sa fille  
-Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez dit que vous étiez comme tonton Ryan et tata Jenny. Ils vivent ensemble et sont mariés. On dirait plus que vous faites comme tonton Javi et ….  
-Lily c'est compliqué, je…, tenta Kate, alors que la petite continuait avec son raisonnement, en les scrutant d'une telle manière que Castle sentait que les explications n'allaient pas être aussi simples.  
\- Quand David et toi étiez amoureux , vous avez habité ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas avec papa ?  
-Oui, eh ben David et moi …c'était différent, tenta Beckett, gênée de devoir argumenter sur sa relation devant Rick et Lily.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Lily  
-Viens par là , chérie, murmura Rick en s'agenouillant près de Kate, et en tirant Lily sur ses genoux.

Il s'apercevait bien que la petite ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et que Kate tentait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer tout en prenant en considération sa présence. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gérer seule tous les questionnements de Lily. La petite était aussi têtue que sa mère , et Castle allait devoir répondre à ses questions pour éviter un nouveau flot de questions gênantes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui souriait tendrement. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et dévoilaient tous les traits fins de son visage. Quand il l'observait ainsi, il se retrouvait subjugué par sa beauté. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kate qu'il sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour un peu plus pour elle. D'une main douce et câline, Rick caressa ses tresses et lui chuchota, sans la lâcher du regard :

-Avec maman on commence tout juste à se voir comme des amoureux  
-Pourquoi ? fit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire Kate  
-Parce que…..eh ben, j'ai fait une belle bêtise en partant et en laissant maman avant ta naissance et…  
-Rick , plaida Beckett, qui ne voulait pas qu'il prenne tout à sa charge  
-Laisse-moi faire, contra-t-il amoureusement en lui prenant la main, sans desserrer son étreinte avec Lily. Et comme toute bêtise, il faut du temps pour se faire pardonner.  
-Oh…c'est comme la fois où j'ai volé le goûter de mon copain au parc, parce que je lui ai fait croire à cette histoire d'extraterrestre , il a fallu du temps à maman pour me pardonner?  
-C'est ça, acquiesça Castle en souriant à son exemple, alors que Kate roulait des yeux. Alors tu vois , même si elle m'a pardonné….il va nous falloir encore du temps tous les deux. Tu comprends?  
-Oui  
-Super, soupirèrent Castle et Beckett en même temps, alors que Lily les observait un à un .

-Heu….ça veut dire que vous aller vous embrasser tout le temps ?  
-Non  
-Oui, déclara Rick, en scrutant Kate devant sa réponse. Quoi ? Je compte bien t'embrasser tout le temps, moi ! Pas toi ? rit-il devant son regard gêné. D'ailleurs…..

Et sans un autre mot, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un simple baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse. Devant la scène de ses parents, Liy grimaça et s'exclama, outrée:

-Beurk !  
-Quoi Beurk , sourit Rick, en se levant et en proposant son aide à Kate, toujours agenouillée à hauteur de Lily. -Allez maintenant que tu as tout compris ,si on allait à la piscine ?

-Oui !

Souriant tous les trois, ils se dirigeaient vers leur valise à la recherche d'un maillot de bain quand Lily les figea devant une nouvelle question :

-Mais quand maman t'aura pardonné, que tu vivras à la maison, vous allez avoir un nouveau bébé?

La tête basse tous les deux, ils n'osaient pas se regarder alors que la petite les toisait l'un après l'autre, son maillot dans les mains.

-Lily, grimacèrent ensemble Kate et Rick  
-Quoi ?  
-Mets ton maillot, on va à la piscine ! déclara, rouge de honte, Beckett devant toutes les questions de sa fille.

\- Ok...mais juste pour que vous le sachiez, je préférerais un petit frère...

\- Lily !

 _ **Dans la soirée,**_

La journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment à la piscine avant d'aller pique niquer dans un parc non loin de la résidence. Après une petite ballade dans DC, Castle les avaient laissées deux petites heures pour s'entretenir avec un agent immobilier.

Il avait convenu avec ce dernier de trouver un logement, avec trois chambres, près des locaux du FBI. Il préférait se rapprocher de la future école de Lily afin de pourvoir s'octroyer un maximum de temps avec elle.  
Il avait prévu une troisième chambre pour sa mère. Il ne savait pas encore comment annoncer la nouvelle à Martha, mais il espérait atténuer son chagrin ou ses craintes avec cette chambre qui serait toujours disponible pour elle.

Kate avait profité de ce temps entre filles pour choyer Lily. Elles avaient énormément discuté toutes les deux au bord de la piscine, tout en se faisant les ongles des pieds.

Après une journée bien remplie, ils s'étaient tous les trois installés sur le canapé du salon pour regarder un dessin animé.  
La tête sur les cuisses de sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, et les pieds sur celles de son père qui les massaient , Lily était au paradis. Après seulement vingt minutes de film, elle s'était assoupie sous les yeux attendris de ses parents.

-DC va lui plaire , chuchota Castle pour ne pas réveiller la petite  
-Tu penses ?

Kate redoutait le moment où elle devrait avouer à sa fille leur déménagement. Après leur retour de Venice, elle lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'éloigner de ses grand-parents et de ses amis…et seulement deux semaines après sa promesse, elle allait devoir la rompre.

-Oui. L'école où tu veux l'inscrire est géniale, selon mon agent immobilier. Il propose énormément d'activités sportives et leurs résultats sont géniaux dans les matières principales.  
-Hum…..elle va devoir se faire de nouveaux amis; répondit, inquiète, Beckett  
-Oui, mais elle a sept ans, pas dix-sept. Ce n'est pas un drame en soi, tenta de la rassurer Rick.  
-Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle, en observant son nouvel appartement. Et toi ?  
-Quoi , moi ?  
-Tu vas te plaire à DC ? Je veux dire, si tu ….  
-Kate, la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est vous deux. Alors, oui, je vais me plaire à DC. Ils ont un muséum d'histoire naturelle fantastique, une patinoire en plein centre l'hiver, et sans oublier, le plus important…ils ont un Starbuck, juste dans le quartier où j'ai prospecté .  
-Oh…..si, il y a du café dans ce cas, pouffa-t-elle devant ses explications.  
-Pas du café….LE café.

Souriant tous les deux devant leur joute verbale, ils se contemplaient amoureusement quand Kate lui demanda timidement :

-Ton agent immobilier pense te trouver un appartement rapidement ?  
-Je…..je ne sais pas. Le quartier est pas mal prisé, alors….ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Tu penses déménager quand ?  
-Oh….je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pensais voir ça avec toi. Je veux dire, je dois prendre mon poste d'ici quelques jours, mais je peux très bien commencer à trier les membres de l'équipe à New-York, je devrais juste m'octroyer une journée ou deux pour les entretiens. Alors, je dirais, pas avant deux semaines.  
-C'est ce que je pensais.

Baissant la tête, il cherchait une solution pour augmenter ses chances de trouver un appartement en deux semaines. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à New-York, sans Kate ou sa fille.  
Quand à Beckett , elle ne savait pas si elle allait l'effrayer en lui proposant de venir s'installer avec elles , le temps de ses recherches.  
Tous les deux pris dans leurs non-dits tentaient d'y voir plus clair sans oser bousculer l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si l'école peut prendre tout de suite Lily. Il va falloir faire des demandes  
-On va y arriver. Les premiers temps seront difficiles à gérer, mais rien n'est impossible. Tant que Lily n'a pas de place à DC, je resterai avec elle sur New-York.

Les yeux rivés sur sa fille, Kate sentit la nausée la prendre. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser à New-York alors qu'elle serait à DC. Elle ne s'était jamais séparée de Lily depuis sa naissance…..sa dernière expérience avait été Charleston, et elle se souvenait encore du déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti.

Sentant qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même, Rick lui chuchota :

\- Kate ?  
-Hum  
-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça  
-C'est quoi, alors ? demanda Rick avec curiosité, en fronçant les sourcils.

Soupirant en caressant les cheveux de Lily, elle tentait de trouver les mots pour expliquer son trouble sans qu'il ne le prenne personnellement. Après quelques secondes à tergiverser, elle murmura au bord des larmes :

-Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle  
-Tu reviendras le week-end et….  
-Rick, les seuls fois où Lily est sans moi, c'est quand elle dort chez Martha ou chez mon père. Mais là on parle seulement d'une nuit, pas de….  
-Elle sera avec moi  
-Je le sais…..mais…  
-Tu as du mal à la laisser, la coupa-t-il, en comprenant sa crainte.  
-hum….ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi….c'est juste….on a toujours été toutes les deux….je ne sais pas comment vivre sans elle.  
-Kate, ce ne sera le temps que de quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

Toujours la tête basse, elle tentait de réprimer ses larmes. Elle se sentait stupide de pleurer pour si peu. C'est elle qui voulait ce poste, elle qui les obligeait à plier bagages, elle n'avait pas le droit de réclamer le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière alors que Castle faisait tout son possible pour l'épauler dans cette nouvelle transition.

Sentant qu'elle était bouleversée, il se leva pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle. Une main sur la sienne , il lui fit remonter le visage avec un doigt et lui murmura :

-On sera sur Skype tous les soirs. Les mardis, on pourra prendre le vol de 18 heures et passer la soirée ensemble. Lily n'a pas classe le mercredi. Et tu nous rejoindras le vendredi soir. Du coup, tu ne seras seule que les lundi, mercredi et jeudi soirs.  
-Castle, on ne peut pas prendre l'avion à tout bout de champ  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que…..l'avion c'est cher et….  
-Kate, l'argent n'est pas un problème.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu…..  
-Et moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de te voir, tout comme Lily. Alors le temps que la transition se passe, laisse-moi augmenter mon plafond de « smile ».  
-Castle…., soupira-t-elle, en lui souriant.  
-Tout ira bien pour Lily…..pour toi  
-Pour nous ?  
-Pour nous, aussi, assura-t-il en la voyant aux bords des larmes.  
-On arrivera à faire ça bien, hein ?

Elle avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire que tout irait bien. Besoin de le savoir pleinement engagé avec elle…..besoin finalement, d'être rassurée.  
Lui caressant la joue, il bascula en avant en prenant soin de ne pas déranger Lily qui dormait paisiblement sur les jambes de Kate et embrassa tendrement Beckett. En frôlant ses lèvres, il lui chuchota :

-DC sera bien…..on sera bien. Je t'aime Kate Beckett

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle attendrie en happant ses lèvres.

 _ **Six semaines, plus tard, bureau du FBI.**_

-Bells, Anderson, voici notre nouvelle affaire, déclara Kate, un carton plein dans les mains, tout en le déposant devant ses deux agents qui se taquinaient sur leur score de console de jeux.

Kate était installée depuis un mois maintenant sur DC. Elle avait réussi son pari en démarrant la première unité d'affaires froides du FBI aux côtés de deux agents. Andrew Bells et Kyle Anderson.

Ces deux agents, âgés respectivement de 32 et 37 ans, étaient deux jeunes recrues qui avaient fait carrière dans l'armée, puis dans deux unités différentes par la suite. Leur lettre de motivation et leur dossier avaient parlé pour eux, et après plus de deux semaines à travailler avec eux, Kate prenait ses marques avec deux co-équipiers.  
Il manquait encore une recrue à son effectif, son co-équipier, mais après plus d'une trentaine d'entretiens, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la perle rare.

Dans une semaine, Cameron allait lui présenter un nouvel officier, et il avait espoir que Kate trouve son bonheur en sa personne.

L'équipe fonctionnait plus que bien avec déjà deux affaires résolues dans une ambiance détendue et collégiale. Par moments, Beckett se surprenait à sourire devant les farces de Bells à Anderson, lui rappelant vaguement Esposito et Ryan.

Castle avait tenu parole, et elle pouvait voir régulièrement Lily la semaine et les week-ends. Chaque éloignement de sa fille était un déchirement, et c'est avec impatience qu'elle attendait la fin de la semaine.  
Dès vendredi soir, toute la famille serait réunie définitivement. L'école pouvait enfin prendre en charge l'inscription de la petite, et Kate se délectait de pouvoir reprendre ses marques avec sa tribu.

-Chouette ! Alors….qui est la victime ? demanda Bells en croquant dans son donut

Andrew était le boute en train du groupe. Toujours propre sur lui , il était un homme très attrayant. Grand blond aux yeux verts, la silhouette bien musclée et le sourire ravageur , il était de surcroit un homme foncièrement bon et gentil, et par certains égards, il lui rappelait souvent David. A plusieurs reprises, Rick avait suggéré à Kate de lui présenter Lanie.

Quelque part , savoir ce bel étalon aussi près de sa dulcinée tous les jours alors qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il avait donc espéré, après l'avoir rencontré dans les locaux du FBI, pouvoir, le caser avec Lanie afin d'apaiser ses craintes. Kate, elle, avait ri à cette idée farfelue en lui rappelant qu'elle était la chef de l'équipe, et non pas une entremetteuse, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rapatrier un à un tous les habitants de New-York à DC.

-Carla Gills, 22 ans. Tuée par plusieurs coups de couteaux en sortant de boite.  
-Un vol qui a mal tourné ? suggéra Anderson  
-Non, elle avait tous ses papiers et son porte feuille sur elle. L'affaire est classée depuis de cinq ans. J'aimerais qu'on revoie toutes les données, affirma Kate, en prenant le marqueur, pour se diriger vers le tableau blanc qu'elle avait fait installer dès son arrivée.

Tout doucement, elle reprenait ses marques. DC n'avait pas été une ville de choix, mais elle s'y sentait bien et épanouie. Elle espérait simplement que Lily et Rick trouvent aussi vite leurs marques qu'elle.

Quand elle avait dû discuter avec sa fille de leur futur déménagement, Lily n'avait pas sauté de joie…..bien au contraire. La décision de sa mère avait plus que contrarié la petite, qui ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de ses grand-parents et de ses amis. Malgré toute la patience et les explications de Beckett , Lily avait campé sur ses positions pendant plus d'une semaine sans lui adresser la parole.

C'est la douceur et les mots de Martha qui avait apaisé les craintes de Lily.

 _Flashback._

 _-Comment ça va, chérie? demanda la matriarche en nattant les cheveux de sa petite-fille._

 _Après le choc de la nouvelle, Martha s'était réjouie pour Kate. Elle sentait bien que sa belle-fille ne s'épanouissait pas au travail depuis un bon nombre d'années. Elle avait fait passé sa fille avant sa carrière, et même si Beckett ne s'en était jamais plainte, Martha avait espéré qu'un jour , elle pourrait trouver le juste équilibre entre sa vie professionnelle et sentimentale._

 _Les voir déménager tous les trois à DC ne la réjouissait pas. Mais elle avait aussi appris que la vie était trop courte pour vivre avec des « si ». Si ce travail était la perle rare pour Kate, et que Richard s'accommodait de ça, elle pouvait très bien faire passer son chagrin au second plan._

 _Son fils lui avait affirmé qu'une chambre serait toujours disponible chez lui, et que si elle désirait même s'installer à DC définitivement avec eux , elle serait la bienvenue._  
 _Martha avait souri devant sa bienveillance, mais avait gentiment décliné son offre. Elle voyait, dans ce départ, la parfaite occasion de se redonner un peu de pep's. L'école de théâtre qu'elle avait ouverte , il y a des années , réclamait depuis quelques mois ses talents, mais l'humeur et la fatigue l'avait fait renoncer à ce projet._

 _Seulement voilà….elle devait elle aussi sortir de ce loft et recommencer à vivre. Alexis n'aurait pas été heureuse de la voir se morfondre à longueur de journée et elle le savait très bien. Elle avait donc expliqué à Richard, qu'elle viendrait les voir régulièrement, mais qu'il était temps pour elle aussi de voler de ses propres ailes._

 _-Bien, rumina Lily en pensant à ses échanges avec sa mère._

 _L'ambiance à la maison n'était pas des plus joviales depuis leur retour de week-end à DC. Kate avait expliqué les raisons de ce déplacement à sa fille, et Lily s'était sentie trahie et peinée par sa décision. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle ne s'exprimait que par monosyllables à Rick ou Kate. Sentant que la situation leur échappait quelque peu, Martha avait décidé d'intervenir et de remettre sur le droit chemin sa tête de mule de petite-fille._

 _-Et bien, si tout va bien , peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de froncer ainsi ton visage, les rides à ton âge ce n'est pas du meilleur effet._  
 _-Je n'ai pas de rides_  
 _-Oh que si, regarde un peu, ce joli minois contrarié, sourit Martha en lui caressant le visage en face du miroir. On dirait un sharpei._

 _Soupirant, Lily baissa les yeux au sol pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas déménager. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa grand-mère et de Jim. Les quelques semaines à Venice lui avaient semblé être interminables, alors elle ne voulait pas revivre en permanence ce chagrin. Ses grand-parents avaient un rôle très important dans sa vie et elle ne voulait pas que ça change._

 _La voyant retenir ses larmes, Martha s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le visage avec douceur. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se contemplèrent avant que sa grand-mère lui confie :_

 _-Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où je t'ai vue. Le docteur te tenait dans les mains, et comme ta maman était fatiguée par le temps que tu as mis à vouloir nous rencontrer, c'est moi qui t'ai prise dans les bras la première._  
 _-Je sais , ronchonna Lily, qui avait déjà entendu cette histoire_  
 _-Mes mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer devant la merveille que tes parents avaient créée , continua de confier Martha, en se remémorant les premières minutes de l'accouchement de Beckett._  
 _-Gram's..._  
 _-Tu as été notre rayon de soleil, Lily. Grâce à toi, ta maman et moi avons trouvé un but dans notre vie. Tu es la seconde chance qu'on espérait tous….et je ne veux pas que tu penses que les choses changeront quand tu partiras à DC. Car tu seras toujours ma seconde chance, mon rayon de soleil._  
 _-Je ne veux pas partir, murmura, peinée, Lily_  
 _-Je sais…..mais je sais aussi, que ta maman ne voulait pas abandonner son poste de policier avec tes tontons. Depuis que tu es née….tu as été sa priorité….tu l'es toujours. Mais….aujourd'hui….ce travail c'est sa chance. Elle va pouvoir faire ce pourquoi elle est destinée._  
 _-Mais on va partir….et sans toi et grand-père._  
 _-Lily, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Rien ne m'empêche de venir te rendre visite, ou toi de prendre l'avion. DC n'est qu'à une heure._  
 _-Mais…_  
 _-Ne vaut-il pas mieux d'avoir une maman heureuse à son travail que d'une maman Capitaine ? ….tu me l'as dit une fois, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu maman dire à Lanie qu'elle s'ennuyait au travail et qu'elle était malheureuse._  
 _-Je sais, soupira la petite, en se sentant désormais égoïste._  
 _-Maman a droit de penser un peu à elle, aussi. Tout ceci est nouveau pour elle. Et ce n'est pas parce que ma petite-fille déménage à une heure de vol que je ne la verrai plus._  
 _-Promis ? pleura-t-elle_  
 _-Promis….on va s'organiser un vendredi par mois. Soit je viens , soit tu viens….et ce sera notre week-end spécial grand-parent._  
 _-Spécial grand-parent ? répéta Lily, en reniflant_  
 _-Oui. On verra avec ton grand-père les modalités…mais tu verras…Washington sera super, mon trésor._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-Beckett ? l'interpella Anderson en la voyant perdue dans ses réflexions  
-Je vais vous laisser fouiller dans les antécédents de la victime pendant que j'auditionne de nouveaux candidats, soupira-t-elle en posant son marqueur  
-Allez, plus qu'une personne de plus pour former l'équipe  
-Oui, plus qu'une, sourit-elle avec peu d'enthousiasme .

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à trouver chaussure à son pied. Certainement parce que Rick avait mis la barre très haute la dernière fois, et que le remplacer à ces côtés était extrêmement difficile. Beaucoup de personnes avaient postulé pour le poste à ses côtés, mais pour le moment le job restait à pourvoir.

Kate espérait finalement que Cameron avait trouvé la perle rare. Elle devait rencontrer son prodige, comme il le surnommait, dans une semaine, mais ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, elle continuait ses entretiens au cas où.

Souriant aux gars, elle les laissa démarrer l'enquête et partit en direction de son bureau. Plusieurs photographies trônaient sur son bureau qu'elle avait décoré elle-même. S'installant sur son fauteuil, elle sourit devant la photo de Rick et Lily qui tiraient la langue à la fête foraine. Ils lui manquaient énormément. On n'était que Lundi….elle ne les avaient quittés qu'hier au soir, et pourtant le manque s'installait déjà.

Perdue dans ses pensées , elle en sortie par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Beckett  
-Hey, toi….comment vas-tu ? demanda Rick  
-Bien…je pensais justement à toi et à Lily. Tout s'est bien passé ce matin ?  
-Super, on était un peu en retard à cause du dessin animé , mais…  
-Castle, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas regarder la télé le matin , le rabroua gentiment, et amusée, Kate

\- Mais il passait le dernier des Avengers, je ne pouvais pas manquer l'adieu de Captain America à Hulk !

\- On dirait un enfant de 9 ans  
-Et toi, on dirait Lily quand tu me sermonnes comme ça, rit-il  
-Telle mère , telle fille…il faut bien qu'une Beckett veille sur toi quand je ne suis pas là

Souriant à leur joute verbale matinale, Kate lui déclara :

-J'ai vu avec Cameron, il me laisse mon mercredi de libre. Je vais pouvoir prendre le vol de mardi soir et terminer mes cartons.  
-J'aurai pu te les emballer et t'éviter un jour de congé  
-Je sais….mais…certaines de mes affaires sont personnelles et je...  
-Tu n'aimes pas que je touches à tes trucs, termina-t-il en souriant  
-Exactement.  
-Et est-ce que je pourrai toucher à certains trucs, mardi soir?….  
-ça dépend de quels trucs on parle, lui répondit-elle, taquine  
-Oh, tu sais…..je pensais à tes jambes…  
-Hum  
-Ton dos  
-Hum  
-Ta poitrine  
-Hum  
-Tes jolies fesses…  
-Je crois que je vais adorer que tu touches à mes trucs mardi soir  
-Je crois aussi, assura Rick, la voix emplie de désir . Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle….c'est pour ça que je t'appelle d'ailleurs.  
-Oh, et moi qui pensais que tu m'appelais pour du sexe au téléphone, répondit Kate, en feignant l'indignation  
-Je…enfin…..tu voudrais ….je veux dire, tu es au boulot….mais je…..  
-Castle, tu es si facile, sourit-elle devant son effarement  
-Pas drôle  
-Oh si, franchement si.

Riant de sa boutade, elle l'entendit lui avouer :

\- J'ai un appartement

La situation entre eux ne s'était toujours pas éclaircie, car à chaque fois que Beckett lui demandait où sa recherche d'appartement en était, Rick lui disait que c'était en bonne voix. Secrètement, elle espérait pouvoir lui demander de venir avec elles, mais elle attendait la dernière semaine pour ça. Elle avait réellement envisagé de lui demander de venir vivre avec elles mardi soir…..mais quand il lui avoua qu'il avait trouvé son appartement, son rire se stoppa, et inconsciemment elle se sentit blessée.

-Kate, tu es là ?

* * *

 _ **Salut, tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ceux qui lisent mes histoires , vous verrez un jeune agent apparaitre dans cette FIC. Je dois dire que Bells me manquait alors...le revoilà, sous une autre forme ^^. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chris65: C'est sûr qu'ils sont tordus mais ils sont tellement mignons**_

 _ **julie91: Toujours avec leur non-dit. ils avancent fébrilement dans cette nouvelle relation. UN rien pourrait la bousculer, non ?**_

 _ **Mariaulem84: Désolée pour le retard^^**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: C'est un super job...retour ce new-york dans le prochain épisode avant de terminer sur DC**_

 _ **Pau974: Lily a mis les pieds dans les plats. ça va les amener à réfléchir dans le prochain chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Castlefan: le quiproquo me plait bien, il va amener pas mal de situation^^**_

 _ **Bruna9562: Tu n'aimes pas quel soit agent pour des affaires classées ? C'est mieux que Capitaine, non ?**_

 _ **Capucine396: ça ne va pas s'arranger ^^**_

 _ **Emma1102: Je te remercie. Je suis contente que 'histoire te plait**_

 _ **Rhane: Oui, il y'a beaucoup de matière. Une discussion martha Kate sera intéressante ...et puis pourquoi pas Jim Castle? Oh et pour ta précision, tu as raison,,Kate a dit je t'aime à David mais...ce n'est pas un véritable amour. Je le vois plus comme le meilleur ami qu'on a eu.**_

 _ **Torontosun: ils partent tous à DC**_

 _ **Harilinn: Je ne comptais pas me débarrasser de toi ^^Contente de te voir par ici. Nos échanges vont me manquer**_

 _ **ArthuRrr: Tu as vu juste c'est Lily qui met les plats dans le pied mais le quiproquo est toujours d'actualité. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité et le temps pour te répondre mais c'est avec plaisir que je tenterais l'écriture à quatre mains avec toi^^**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: le Caskett a toujours été compliqué , c'est ce qui la rendue attendrissant, non ?**_

 _ **Caloub38: les stigmates de leur séparation sont encore là malgré leurs efforts**_

 _ **Sarha: salut, contente de te voir par ici.**_

 _ **sandie59: Martha a toujours eu de bon conseils et elle sait faire la part des choses.**_

 _ **Guest: désolée pour le retard ^^**_

 _ **Babell62: oui, ils s'aiment...beaucoup**_


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 46.**

* * *

 _ **Mardi soir, loft des Castle, 20 heures 30.**_

-C'est alors que le prince réveilla la princesse avec un baiser et qu'il...  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le prince réveille la princesse avec un bisou ? demanda Lily en baillant  
-Tu aimerais qu'il la réveille comment ? sourit Kate, toujours attendrie devant ses échanges mère-fille.

Elles avaient simplement passé deux jours sans se voir, mais quand sa mère avait atterri à l'aéroport de JFK , on aurait cru que Lily n'avait pas vu Kate depuis une décennie. L'éloignement avec elle commençait à peser sur la petite fille qui n'était pas habituée à de si longues absences. Même si Rick et Beckett prévoyaient des aller-retours assez fréquemment sur la grande pomme, les interactions avec sa mère n'était jamais suffisantes pour Lily.

Alors pouvoir être blottie contre l'odeur apaisante et rassurante de sa mère chassait au loin tous les tourments de la petite. D'ici la fin de la semaine, elle allait quiter son école pour une nouvelle, devoir dire au revoir à ses grand-parents, ses amis et ses oncles et tantes, et même si la plupart d'entre eux lui avaient assuré de la revoir très vite , Lily redoutait quelque peu ses adieux.

-Il pourrait simplement l'appeler, comme papa fait quand il me réveille, assura la petite avec ses prunelles bleues et innocentes  
-Oui….mais c'est pas très romantique, grimaça Kate devant son idée  
-C'est quoi « romantique » ?  
-Oh et bien….c'est quand un garçon te montre de l'intérêt en faisant quelque chose de gentil  
-Tonton Javi m'a acheté un Donut au parc aujourd'hui, il a été romantique ?  
-Non, rit Kate devant l'exemple de sa fille. Il a été gentil. On est romantiques quand le garçon et la fille ont le même âge.  
-Oh…  
-Et qu'ils sont amoureux. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de tonton Javi , rassure-moi ? la taquina-t-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front tout en la chatouillant  
-Non….Beurk…c'est mon Tonton, pas mon amoureux, rit aux éclats Lily  
-Ouf, tu m'en vois ravie.

Fermant les yeux face à une effluve de parfum de cerise, Lily s'agrippa à sa mère, tout en frottant son nez à son cou comme pour mieux humer son odeur. Attendrie devant le câlin de sa fille, Kate resserra son emprise sur elle, et la berça quelques secondes avant que Lily lui murmure :

-C'est quoi la dernière chose romantique que Papa a faite pour toi ?

La curiosité et l'entêtement de Lily, à tout vouloir savoir sur tout, pouvait par moment agacer Beckett tout comme sa fille l'attendrissait en même temps. Souriant devant sa question, Kate lui avoua sans réfléchir longtemps :

-Oh et bien…..ils vient avec nous à DC .  
-C'est romantique, ça ?  
-Oui. Ton papa me fait passer avant le reste…..nous fait passer avant tout le reste, alors c'est très romantique.  
-Alors pourquoi il ne va pas vivre avec nous là-bas ? Tu ne veux pas être romantique avec lui ?  
-ça n'a rien avoir avec le romantisme, ça, se défendit Kate en lui caressant les cheveux. Chérie, on te l'a expliqué, on y va ….  
-Doucement….mais….  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Rien, je suis juste pressée de vous avoir tous les deux tout le temps….comme à Venice.  
-Je sais et je te promets que ça arrivera bientôt.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis, assura Kate, avec la ferme attention de discuter avec Rick de cet appartement qu'il avait trouvé.

Depuis qu'elle avait atterri à New-York, elle n'avait pas eu une minute en tête à tête avec Castle. Elle s'était occupée principalement de Lily qui réclamait toute son attention. Rick avait dû partir après le diner pour signer quelques papiers pour le dernier Nikki Heat. Il avait promis à Kate d'être de retour d'ici deux petites heures.

Alors après avoir embrassé et câliné sa fille, Kate était redescendue en bas, pour découvrir Martha avec deux tisanes à la main et un sourire bienveillant:

-Je t'ai fait une verveine, chérie  
-Merci Martha  
-Lily te réclame de plus en plus ces derniers jours, il est temps que la semaine se termine.  
-Oui, Rick m'en a parlé.

Lily faisait régulièrement des cauchemars ces derniers temps. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut en réclamant sa mère. Si les premiers mauvais rêves s'étaient atténués avec les câlins de son père et de sa grand-mère , les derniers en revanche étaient plus difficiles à chasser.  
La relation si fusionnelle de Kate et Lily était de plus en plus difficile à gérer pour Rick avec Beckett si loin. Il sentait bien que la petite avait un lien particulier avec sa mère. Il ne lui le reprochait pas…mais quelque part , il jalousait Kate. Il aurait aimé pouvoir chasser au loin toutes ses terreurs nocturnes comme il le faisait pour Alexis.

Martha savait pertinemment que son fils avait discuté avec sa belle-fille des cauchemars de la petite. Elle ne souhaitait pas la faire culpabiliser, mais elle voulait juste aborder certains points avec elle. Rick lui avait confié souhaiter y aller doucement avec Katherine, mais elle percevait bien que son fils était malheureux de devoir prendre un appartement plutôt que de vivre avec elles.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait autant de pincettes avec elle, mais en les observant ce soir tous les deux, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à agir ainsi. Kate semblait sur la réserve , presque intimidée en demandant certaines choses anodines , comme savoir où en était le futur appartement de Richard ou son garde-meuble à DC.

La matriarche ne savait pas comment aborder la discussion sans brusquer ou froisser sa belle-fille, les cauchemars de Lily semblaient donc une première approche pour la confidence. Seulement après quelques minutes à tourner en rond autour du sujet, Martha eut une idée.

-Chérie, Richard a rangé et emballé tout son bureau pour les déménageurs. Je lui ai promis de jeter un oeil pour voir s'il n'oubliait rien, mais la migraine me prend. Pourrais-tu y faire un tour rapidement , le temps que je prenne un calmant?  
-Il a réellement besoin qu'on passe derrière lui ? sourit Kate  
-On parle de Richard, Darling.  
-Oui, où avais-je la tête, acquiesça en riant Beckett. Je m'occupe du bureau.  
-Bien, je t'attends ici.

Lentement, elle la vit s'éloigner avec le sourire aux lèvres. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait jeté un oeil au bureau de son fils, rien ne manquait pour son déménagement. Il avait laissé quelques livres et autres objets dont il n'avait pas extrêmement besoin pour le moment, mais ce qui l'avait chiffonnée, c'était cette bague de fiançailles encore dans un tiroir et non au doigt de Kate.

Elle l'avait observée un couple de minute en se disant que trop de temps et d'énergie avaient été gâchés  
Ce soir, elle espérait secrètement que Kate tombe sur le bijou en question et se rende compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Il tenait à elle….. réellement….et elle aussi…il était temps que ces deux-là aient un petit coup de pouce du destin.

 _ **Bureau de Rick.**_

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Kate souriait avec nostalgie. Elle n'était plus entrée dans ce bureau depuis son départ, il y a des années. C'était trop dur pour elle. Trop de choses dans cette pièce lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu.  
Entourée de tous ses livres, elle sourit en passant son doigt sur chaque ouvrage, tout en se délectant de cette odeur de menthe poivrée qui enivrait ses sens. Les photos d'Alexis étaient désormais accompagnées de celles de Lily .  
Son affiche de peinture sur corps était encadrée et fièrement accrochée au centre de son bureau, à la place de son cadre en forme d'escaliers. S'installant sur son fauteuil, elle observa ce lieu qui l'intimidait toujours autant. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans le petit jardin secret de Rick ici, dans ce lieu où son imagination créait ses plus beaux ouvrages. Fermant les yeux, en se laissant bercer par cette sensation apaisante, elle se remémora un vieux souvenir.

 _Flashback,_

 _-Alors, tu investis les lieux ? sourit Rick, adossé au chambranle de la porte._

 _Assise en jogging et débardeur, les cheveux dans un chignon négligé et un crayon entre les dents, Kate travaillait sur le profil d'un suspect. Ils étaient sur une enquête qui piétinait depuis quelques jours, et en rentrant, ce soir, elle pensa à un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé._

 _Sortant de la douche après avoir effilé une tenue correcte, elle s'était dirigée vers l'ordinateur de Castle pour avoir un accès internet pendant qu'il cuisinait tranquillement._

 _Levant le regard sur son petit-ami qui l'observait du bout de la pièce avec une serviette sur l'épaule, elle lui déclara timidement :_

 _-Heu…désolée, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose mais…_  
 _-Kate, tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier, sourit-il tendrement en la voyant s'inquiéter pour rien_  
 _-Sûre ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses que je prends mes aises ou…._  
 _-J'aime que tu prennes des aises….j'aime que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi…d'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps d'envisager un rapprochement._  
 _-Un rapprochement ? fit-elle, dubitative, en fronçant les sourcils_  
 _-Oui…tu dors presque tous les soirs ici…et quand tu es à ton appartement, j'y suis….je veux dire, on n'a pas passé une soirée seul sans l'autre depuis des mois…alors, il serait peut-être temps de joindre l'utile à l'agréable., non?_  
 _-Est-ce votre façon de me demander d'emménager Mr Castle ? sourit-elle devant sa mine soucieuse_  
 _-Heu…oui._

 _Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Beckett réfléchissait vraiment à l'éventualité de pouvoir emménager avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait ce pas dans ses relations antérieures, mais Rick était différent….ils étaient différents. De plus , les divers points qu'il avait soulevés était totalement justifiés. Ils ne passaient plus une soirée l'un sans l'autre, et quand une soirée filles ou soirée poker étaient prévues , ils se rejoignaient en pleine nuit._  
 _Toutes ses affaires de toilette, ainsi que la moitié de ses vêtements, étaient déjà au loft….ceci n'était qu'une formalité, ni plus ni moins._

 _-Kate, souffla Castle en s'installant devant elle sur son bureau._  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Si tu ne te sens pas prête ou ….._  
 _-Non…mais que va dire Alexis, ou ta mère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle_  
 _-Alexis sera folle de joie, et mère…et bien, elle se demande déjà pourquoi le reste de tes affaires n'est pas au loft alors….._

 _Souriant et soulagée devant sa remarque , elle entrelaça ses mains aux siennes et lui murmura :_

 _-Ok_  
 _-Ok ?_  
 _-Oui….laisse-moi juste le temps de poser mon préavis, et dans trois mois, je poserai tous mes vêtements chez toi._  
 _-Chez nous, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire émerveillé._

 _Doucement, il se baissa pour atteindre les lèvres de sa petite-amie qui était toujours bien installée sur son fauteuil. D'une main experte, il retira le bout d'élastique qui maintenait son chignon, et engouffra ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son baiser lent au début devint vite langoureux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se battirent, et leurs gémissement commençaient à remplir la pièce._

 _Langoureusement les mains de Rick passèrent sur le bas ventre de Kate pour ensuite lui retirer son débardeur. A demie-nue devant lui,-elle lui sourit devant son regard noir de désir, et lui chuchota :_

 _-La porte n'est pas fermée_  
 _-Il n'y a que nous à la maison, déglutit Rick, alors qu'elle se levait pour poser ses doigts sur son buste et commencer à le déshabiller._  
 _-Totalement seuls…..sûr ?_  
 _-Sûr_  
 _-ok….parce que j'ai toujours eu ce fantasme, avoua-t-elle, en lui descendant la braguette de son pantalon._  
 _-Un fantasme ? …eh bien…je suis toujours partant pour réaliser tes fantasmes_  
 _-Je le sais, susurra Kate, en repensant à leurs ébats dans une cabine d'essayage il y a quelques semaines._  
 _-Mais….mon bureau …on l'a déjà fait_  
 _-Pas le bureau , Castle_  
 _-Non ? Heu…..sur les murs de la bibliothèque ?_  
 _-Déjà fait aussi…d'ailleurs , on a mis plus de temps a ranger tes bouquins , qu'à pratiquer contre ce mur._  
 _-Touché, bégaya-t-il en sursautant, en la voyant le déshabiller complètement avant de le positionner sur sa chaise. Kate ?_

 _Avec une sensualité qui le laissait toujours sans mot, Beckett retira son jogging et son string avant de le chevaucher sensuellement. D'une caresse sensuelle sur le torse, elle éveilla tous ses sens et il frissonna._

 _-La chaise….j'ai toujours voulu le faire sur cette chaise, murmura-t-elle au coin de son oreille, avant de prendre son lobe dans la bouche pour le mordiller._  
 _-Oh….eh bien moi…..j'ai toujours voulu le faire sur la chaise du ….preccint, balbutia-t-il en l'entendant gémir sous ses caresses._  
 _-On ne fera rien au poste_  
 _-Mais….._  
 _-Rick ?_  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-La ferme, sourit-elle, avant de prendre sauvagement ses lèvres en otage ._

 _S'abaissant à l'arrière sur sa chaise, il souleva ses fesses avant de la faire sienne sans attendre. Vivre avec Kate serait une aventure qu'il était prêt à tenter …._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Elle n'avait jamais déménagé officiellement au loft. Un mois après leur décision, Alexis était morte, et avec elle, leur relation .

Sortant de sa transe, elle caressa du bout des doigts le fauteuil , avant d'ouvrir un à un les tiroirs du bureau. A part quelques papiers sans grand intérêt pensa-t-elle , rien ne lui manquerait. De toute manière , ils allaient revenir régulièrement sur New-York, alors récupérer un objet manquant ne serait pas si compliqué. Alors qu'elle allait refermer le dernier tiroir, avant même de l'ouvrir entièrement, ses yeux furent attirés par la petite boîte noire en velours.

Curieusement, elle fronça les sourcils tout en caressant du bout des doigts l'écrin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne refermait pas immédiatement ce tiroir. Certainement à cause de toute leur histoire, ou de tous ces derniers jours ?  
Pourquoi Rick avait-il ce genre d'objet dans son bureau…..pourquoi le laissait-il derrière lui ? Pourquoi ça la démangeait de ne pas l'ouvrir ?

Déglutissant les mains tremblantes, elle entrouvrit l'objet de sa contemplation pour y trouver une magnifique bague. Un diamant y trônait au milieu et brillait de mille éclats. Complètement prise au dépourvu , ses yeux ne lâchait pas la bague. Elle était magnifique….absolument magnifique. Le souffle coupé, elle releva les yeux sur Martha qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le bureau de Castle.

D'un sourire bienveillant , la matriarche lui déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

-Elle appartenait à ma mère….et avant cela à mon arrière grand-mère. Richard a simplement repoli la bague pour lui donner un côté plus moderne.  
-Quand, balbutia Kate le coeur tambourinant et les yeux écarquillés.

Pourquoi cette information semblait si primordiale pour elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle blessée si la bague n'avait pas été pour elle ? Et pourquoi espérait-elle vraiment qu'il est pris cette initiative très récemment ? Avant même de pouvoir se poser encore plus de questions , Martha s'avança lentement vers elle pour s'installer devant Kate et lui murmura :

-Je pense qu'il me l'a demandé au tout début de votre relation  
-Je….  
-Il y a huit ans, et…  
-oh, soupira-t-elle, déçue, en baissant les yeux sur la bague.

Il allait la demander en mariage ? Il allait faire ce pas avec elle avant la mort d'Alexis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout ceci l'ébranlait autant. Sûrement parce qu'aujourd'hui , il n'était même pas prêt à habiter avec elle et leur fille. Sentant qu'elle pensait à tout ce que leur relation aurait pu être si Alexis était encore vivante, Martha lui caressa la joue avec tellement de tendresse maternelle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Chérie….je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou Richard ne t'a pas aimée. Cette bague appartient à ma famille depuis des générations et pourtant….aucune de ses ex-femmes ne l'a portée.

Ecoutant attentivement les mots de celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère, Kate ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Seules des femmes d'une certaine valeur auraient pu porter cette pierre, voilà pourquoi elle t'a attendue, Katherine.  
-Martha, murmura, touchée, Beckett en relevant le regard sur sa belle-mère.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous semblez marcher autant sur des oeufs tous les deux. Vous vous aimez avec autant d'amour, voire même encore plus d'amour qu'au début. Si cette pierre ne se trouve pas encore à ton annulaire, darling, c'est parce que vous êtes terrifiés tous les deux.  
-Non, Martha ce n'est pas ça  
-Alors dis-moi…

Séchant une de ses larmes du revers de la main, Kate inspira plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance. Discuter avec Martha avait toujours apaisé ses craintes. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux, et leurs tête à têtes, moins fréquents ces derniers temps, avaient énormément manqué à Beckett.

Fermant l'écrin où trônait fièrement la bague de fiançailles de Castle, elle murmura timidement :

-Il ne veut pas vivre avec nous. Il n'est pas pas prêt et..  
-Balivernes, l'interrompit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Richard n'a jamais été aussi malheureux que depuis qu'il recherche un appartement sur DC.  
-Il ne veut pas vivre sur DC ? demanda, apeurée, Beckett en ne comprenant pas les dires de sa belle-mère  
-Non, chérie….il ne veut pas d'un appartement seul à DC.  
-Mais…  
-Katherine, chérie…..tous les deux vous êtes les rois de la communication. Est-ce que Richard t'a dit verbalement qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec vous ?  
-Non, soupira-t-elle pensivement, avant de reprendre, sur la défensive . Mais il ne m'a pas dit non plus qu'il le souhaitait.

Souriant fièrement devant l'aveu de sa belle-fille , elle lui montra d'un regard l'écrin délicatement posé sur le bureau, avant de lui dire :

-Cette bague parle pour elle-même, non ?  
-Cette bague m'était destinée , il y a plus de huit ans , ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui et…  
-Si Richard allait te demander de t'épouser , il y a huit ans, avec cette bague, insista Martha devant l'entêtement de Kate. C'est qu'il espérait que ce soit pour la vie. Chérie, arrêtez de supposer et commencez à discuter. Il n'a certainement pas osé te dire qu'il voulait vivre avec vous de peur de te brusquer.  
-Me brusquer ?  
-C'est lui qui est parti, Katherine, lui qui a gâché votre histoire….ce n'est pas à lui de pousser dorénavant. Il n'est pas en position de demander plus de ta part. Le simple fait que tu puisses déjà lui pardonner est certainement énorme pour lui.  
-Oh…..mais…..et si vous vous trompiez et qu'il ne soit pas prêt et…  
-Chérie, Richard te regarde de la même manière depuis huit années , voire plus….crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est plus que prêt. Une mère sait ces choses-là…..comme je sais que tu ne veux pas vivre sans lui, non plus.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se scrutèrent du regard. Beckett tentait d'assimiler les mots de Martha avec les derniers agissements de Rick, quand le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone les sortit de leur bulle. Baissant les yeux sur son combiné, Kate sourit et murmura à Martha :

-Quand on parle du loup...  
-Je vais te laisser…mais n'oublie pas une chose importante  
-Quoi donc ?  
-C'est toi l'adulte dans cette relation, chérie, chuchota tendrement sa belle-mère, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Je vais me coucher , maintenant. Bonne nuit trésor.  
-Bonne nuit Martha…..et merci.  
-A tout moment.

Doucement, la matriarche s'éclipsa du bureau pour donner plus d'intimité à Kate. La main sur son téléphone et l'autre sur l'écrin de velours, elle décrocha en souriant :

-Hey, toi  
-Hey…..désolé, il est tard et je ne pensais pas que Gina me réclamerait autant de temps  
-Ce n'est pas grave  
-Si , ça l'est….tu es venue pour la soirée et…  
-Je suis venue ce soir , mais à la fin de la semaine, on sera ensemble à DC.  
-Hum, gémit-il dans le combiné, par vraiment convaincu par ses mots.

Réalisant enfin les paroles de sa belle-mère, Kate réfléchit un instant, et déclara en se levant d'un seul bond, après avoir rangé la bague dans son tiroir :

-J'allais partir à mon appartement, on se rejoint là-bas ?  
-Tu ne veux pas dormir au loft ? s'inquiéta Rick  
-Je pensais continuer mes cartons  
-Kate, il est 22 heures…  
-On ne se couche jamais avant minuit, se défendit-elle en enfilant son manteau  
-Justement, on pourrait utiliser ces deux heures pour autre chose que des cartons. ..  
-T'inquiète pas Castle, je suis une femme , je peux faire deux choses en même temps.  
-Je….comment ?  
-Comment quoi ? sourit-elle, amusée devant son effarement  
-Comment tu peux faire du sexe et des cartons ?  
-Rejoins-moi chez moi…..je vais te montrer, déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher en riant.

Martha avait raison. C'était à elle d'exprimer ce qu'elle désirait. C'est elle qui lui avait demandé du temps, elle qui avait voulu cacher leur relation, alors comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il prenne les devants avec toutes ces barrières ?  
Décidée à mettre les pieds dans le plat, elle laissa un mot à Martha en lui demandant de prendre soin de Lily pour la nuit et le début de matinée, avant de partir rejoindre Rick.

 _ **Appartement de Beckett, quarante cinq minutes plus tard.**_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à vouloir terminer une partie de ses cartons. La semaine dernière, il avait déjà emballé toutes les affaires de Lily et une grosse partie de ses ustensiles de cuisine. Il n'avait pas osé toucher aux albums photos et vidéos. Au premier livre ouvert, il avait découvert plusieurs photos d'elle et David, en compagnie de Lily, dans divers lieux. Leurs sourires avaient retourné son estomac, et son incertitude sur DC avait continué à culminer.

Il était certain des sentiments de Kate à son égard, mais une partie de lui, depuis la découverte de ces photos, se demandait si, quelque part, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Avec David, sa vie semblait paisible et épanouie, alors qu'avec lui tout se bousculait.

Depuis leur mise en couple, ils avaient dû affronter le dossier de Bracken, les journalistes sur son retour, le questionnement de leur s proches, et désormais DC. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se poser et de vivre tranquillement leur début de relation, et quelque part au fond de lui , il avait peur que ce déménagement à Washington dans deux lieux différents finisse de creuser l'écart qu'il pouvait ressentir par moments.

Alors ce soir, la voir si souriante à l'idée de faire ses valises l'inquiéta encore plus. C'était comme si elle était pressée de mettre tout son passé derrière elle…..de les mettre derrière elle.

L'observant du coin de l'oeil ranger les dernières affaires de sa commode dans sa chambre, Rick se gratta la nuque. Assis depuis quelques minutes sur son lit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de le rejoindre…..et pourquoi il semblait si anxieux.

Depuis son arrivée dans la chambre de Kate, il l'avait vue ouvrir un à un les tiroirs, contenant ses affaires, de sa commode, et ses yeux avaient sans arrêt fixé son tiroir. Le tiroir qu'elle lui avait symboliquement offert lors de leur première saint-valentin, il y a des années. Un geste si anodin qui lui avait pourtant tout donné.

Les mains entre les jambes, le regard fixé sur cette commode, il fut sorti de sa transe par la voix de Kate qui lui déclara, en fermant un nouveau tiroir :

-Tu penses que je vais faire tout le boulot toute seule ?  
-Je….non…enfin…  
-Quoi? sourit-elle devant son hésitation  
-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je touche à tes trucs  
-Exact  
-Heu…..tu veux que je fasse quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il, perdu, sans bouger du lit  
-Je ne sais pas….tu pourrais ranger tes affaires  
-Mes affaires ? fit-il, surpris, en cherchant des yeux autour de lui de quoi elle pouvait parler.

Elle avait bien vu son regard s'attarder sur son tiroir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans sa chambre. Elle avait attendu patiemment qu'il découvre ce qui se trouvait désormais à l'intérieur, mais en le voyant s'attrister de seconde en seconde, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle lui devait des explications.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens de ses mots, Kate se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main. Tendrement, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la commode, et tira son tiroir en lui murmurant amoureusement, mais un brin hésitante:

-Tu peux ranger tes affaires, s'il te plaît ?  
-Je…..quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils à sa demande, il baissa son regard sur le tiroir en question, avant d'hoqueter de surprise. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé des années auparavant. Sa montre, quelques papiers, et une cravate qu'il adorait. Il était stupéfait de voir ses affaires toujours en place, puis elle lui chuchota :

-Quand tu es parti….je n'ai pas pu y toucher. Ton côté est resté intact pendant des années, mais quand David est arrivé….je…  
-C'est normal, déglutit Rick, en comprenant son sous-entendu.  
-C'est Lanie qui a rangé tes affaires ….je n'ai pas pu y arriver….je me souviens être restée pétrifiée dans le salon pendant qu'elle le faisait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te dire au revoir, se justifia-t-elle, la boule au ventre. Mais ce tiroir….ton tiroir…personne n'y a touché. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.  
-Kate  
-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir là où on était Castle…mais je veux y revenir.  
-On va y arriver, répondit, ému, Rick à sa déclaration .  
-Je veux qu'on amène la commode à DC.  
-Je….  
-Dans l'appartement, pas au garde-meuble, ajouta-t-elle pour éviter une nouvelle incompréhension.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi terrifiée à l'idée de lui avouer ses pensées. Pourquoi elle avait peur de lui ouvrir son coeur à nouveau, mais quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour y voir l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, l'homme pour qui elle remuerait ciel et terre, elle se décida à faire ce pas pour eux :

-Viens avec moi DC  
-Kate, je viens avec vous à DC, assura-t-il, en lui caressant la joue.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Ses pensées étaient toujours fixées sur ce tiroir….ce tiroir qu'elle avait gardé au loin de David….ce tiroir qu'elle avait conservé pour lui. Emu, attendri et désorienté par la situation , il sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle lui murmura :

-Viens avec moi à DC, reprends ton côté de la commode, reprends ta place à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas vivre dans cet appartement si tu n'y es pas. Je t'aime Castle et….

Ses mots se perdirent devant la force du baiser de Rick sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça en venant. Ses émotions se bousculaient avec tellement de force dans son coeur, que les seuls mots de Kate qu'il retenait, c'était que son tiroir l'avait attendu, et qu'elle le voulait encore dans sa vie malgré toutes ses erreurs. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il relâcha son baiser avant de lui chuchoter :

-Qu'on soit clairs tous les deux…..quand tu me donnes la moitié de la commode, tu veux dire que…  
-Je te donne pas que la moitié de la commode, je te donne mon coeur, Rick Castle….je te donne ma vie…je veux une vie avec toi…j'ai toujours voulu une vie avec toi, Castle….Tu as toujours été le seul et unique. Toujours…alors faisons ça bien. DC peut être un nouveau départ pour nous trois. On efface l'ardoise, sans rancune, sans culpabilité…..soyons juste nous…juste Rick et Kate, avoua-t-elle, sans le lâcher du regard.

Son coeur tambourinait, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, jamais encore, elle ne s'était mis autant à nu devant quelqu'un….mais Martha avait raison, ils devaient se parler, ils devaient simplement éviter toutes les incertitudes, et recommencer une histoire sans ce lourd passé. Chacun à sa façon avait appris de ses erreurs, DC serait la parfaite occasion de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être extraordinaires ensemble.

Mais malgré un monologue empli de tendresse et d'émotion, une petite part d'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle ait tort. Qu'il ne soit pas prêt pour reconstruire une relation. Le regard figé dans celui de Rick, elle le vit passer par toutes les émotions, la surprise, l'émotion, l'amour et ensuite….une infinie tendresse.

-Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça….c'est moi l'auteur, sourit-il en pleurs  
-Oui eh bien…ta muse a bien fait ses devoirs alors  
-Je t'aime Kate…..mon dieu, je t'aime tellement  
-C'est oui, alors ? chuchota-t-elle, en enveloppant ses mains autour de son cou. Tu emménages avec nous ?  
-J'emménage avec vous. Je veux la commode, ton coeur et toute une vie avec toi, Katherine Beckett.  
-Bien, parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est moi qui porte le flingue, murmura-t-elle, soulagée, avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Emu, heureux et soulagé par ce changement de situation qu'il n'espérait plus , Castle se laissa emporter dans le baiser de Kate. Tendrement , il empoigna ses fesses pour la surélever afin que ses longues jambes encerclent sa taille. Il poussa un grognement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cette seconde chance que Kate lui offrait ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré un simple pardon? Et aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre, elle lui offrait tellement plus que ça…Elle lui offrait une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir de faire les choses bien.

Kate Beckett avait toujours été sa vie….mais ce soir, elle était celle qui lui permettait de pouvoir à nouveau respirer dans ce monde sans Alexis. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir à nouveau rire , aimer après la mort de sa citrouille, et pourtant, grâce à ses sourires, son soutien et son inconditionnel amour envers lui , Beckett avait réussi ce tour de maitre.

Il se sentait renaitre. Le désir emporta tous ses sens, ses mains lui retirèrent son haut alors que Kate jouait admirablement bien du bassin contre le sien. Essoufflés, ils lâchèrent leur baiser pour reprendre une respiration, quand Castle la posa sur le lit pour la surplomber. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplèrent avec tellement d'amour, que le coeur de Kate se serra. D'un sourire timide, elle reprit ses lèvres en otage tout en s'appliquant à le déshabiller à son tour.

Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le goûter, le mordiller, et lorsque les mains de Castle caressèrent ses seins sous son soutien-gorge, elle gémit de plaisir.

Il en pinça doucement les mamelons avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche avide. Le dos de Kate s'arqua face à cette délicieuse attaque, et dans un râle de plaisir, elle réussit néanmoins à lui retirer son pantalon.

La langue gourmande de Rick continua son manège , il adorait l'entendre gémir, la voir se tortiller sous sa bouche. Doucement il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et descendit lentement sur son corps. Elle n'était plus que désir.

Le feu qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre était tellement intense, que Kate resserrait ses cuisses afin d'alléger la torture qu'elle ressentait.

Les baisers se multiplièrent, les caresses devinrent plus coquines et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus tous les deux. Après un baiser sur la cicatrice entre ses deux monts, Castle posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa césarienne, avant de terminer sur l'intimité de Kate.

Son souffle sur elle, sa langue entre les lèvres de son pubis et ses mains sur ses cuisses la firent gémir de plaisir

-Rick…

Le souffle rauque, il sourit devant son gémissement. Continuant son manège encore un certain temps, il releva les yeux pour la voir se tortiller sous l'effet de cette caresse buccale. Quand elle empoigna les draps tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il rajouta ses doigts à cette délicieuse partition, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Kate pour se laisser emporter par son premier orgasme de la soirée.

Son coeur palpitait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes tremblaient autour du corps de Rick et quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle tomba sur son doux sourire. Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux et langoureux. Elle aimait cette sensation, ce désir que lui seul arrivait à lui faire ressentir.

-Je t'aime Kate Beckett  
-Je t'aime aussi…..tellement

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il la pénétra doucement. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses seins et son bassin qui jouait admirablement bien avec elle, les firent chavirer dans cette bulle qu'eux seuls arrivaient à créer.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard….**_

-N'oublie pas que je viens te voir dans une semaine  
-Oui, murmura, le coeur lourd, Lily à son grand-père.

Agenouillé à sa hauteur dans le hall de l'aéroport, Jim Beckett tentait de ne pas montrer sa tristesse à sa petite-fille. Depuis sa naissance, à part Venice, il n'avait pas passé plus de trois jours sans la voir. Il l'avait langée, lui avait appris à manger, à parler, à marcher avec Kate….et aujourd'hui, il devait la voir partir.

Il savait pertinemment que ce jour risquait d'arriver . Sa fille devait vivre sa vie , voler de ses propres ailes, mais la douleur n'en était pas moins un déchirement. Mercredi soir, il avait dû faire ses au-revoir à Kate, et ce soir, dans cet aéroport, il devait les réitérer, devant les yeux de Rick et de Martha, à Lily…

 _Flashback._

- _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas_  
 _-Oui papa, sourit, attendrie, Beckett en l'enlaçant tendrement_  
 _-A n'importe quelle heure_  
 _-Je sais….et merci, chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, au creux de son oreille ,sans relâcher son étreinte._  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Pour avoir été là pour moi…..pour moi et Lily. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi et Martha. Alors merci…._  
 _-Kathie, tu…_  
 _-Merci aussi de m'avoir ramené Castle….merci de m'avoir redonné goût à la vie._

 _Elle savait que son père avait fait un petit voyage à Charleston pour remonter les bretelles de son gendre. Elle savait que le bonheur qu'elle vivait à présent était en partie grâce à lui. Sans son père , sans Martha, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue après le départ de Rick. Ils avaient été comme des piliers dans sa vie, et devoir partir loin d'eux deux la terrifiait quelque peu._

 _Le coeur lourd, elle s'agrippa à son père alors que ce dernier retenait ses larmes en humant l'odeur de cerise de sa fille. Jim était un homme tout en retenue, il avait toujours réussi à ne pas montrer les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir…plus par pudeur que par fierté. La dernière fois que sa fille l'avait vu pleurer, c'est quand elle lui avait remis, dans ses mains, Lily._

 _Alors le voir si démuni dans ses bras, peina Kate. Elle ne voulait pas le chagriner avec son départ. Doucement, elle enfouit son nez contre son cou et lui murmura :_

 _-Tu peux venir à DC quand tu veux._  
 _-Je sais_  
 _-Rick a gardé l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé près de l'école de Lily. Il est pour toi et Martha, le temps qu'on trouve plus grand pour nous trois._  
 _-Kathie, tout va bien se passer._

 _Il sentait bien que sa fille tentait d'alléger ses tourments . Inspirant une dernière fois cette effluve de parfum, il relâcha son étreinte et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, en lui murmurant :_

 _-Je suis fier de toi…..quoi que tu fasses, je suis fier de toi._  
 _-Papa, renifla-t-elle_

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent, avant que Jim ne lui chuchote pour alléger l'ambiance :_

 _-Et n'oubliez pas avec Richard, que je ne suis pas contre le fait de pouponner une seconde fois_  
 _-Tu….tu….tu es insupportable, rit Kate devant sa répartie._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-Allez, princesse, il est temps de partir, sourit Jim, en caressant les cheveux de Lily  
-On se voit bientôt?  
-Promis  
-Et tu resteras quelques jours avec nous, hein ?  
-Promis. Je t'emmènerai à l'école et prendrai le thé avec tes poupées  
-Ok….et on fera notre soirée spéciale grand-parents avec gram's?  
-Oui, chérie, sourit tendrement Martha, en lui embrassant le front.

Hochant de la tête en souriant , Lily s'éloigna quelque peu pour rejoindre son père. Après une embrassade avec sa mère , Castle serra la main de Jim alors que ce dernier lui déclarait :

-Prenez soin de mes deux filles  
-Promis  
-Tous les passagers pour le vol 547 en direction de Washington DC sont demandés porte D, lança une voix dans un haut-parleur.

Un sourire, un hochement de tête, une valise à la main et l'autre près de Lily, Castle se retourna pour partir rejoindre sa nouvelle vie, sous les yeux larmoyants, mais ô combien fiers, de Martha et Jim.

Une seconde chance se profilait pour leurs enfants,et alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur Castle et Lily , ils sursautèrent de surprise en entendant les cris derrière eux :

-Attendez ! Attendez !

Se retournant , Lily découvrit ses oncles et sa marraine courir à bout de souffle vers elle.

-Marraine ! s'écria-t-elle, en enlaçant le cou de Lanie qui était déjà à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
-Hey Sweety….désolée pour le retard. Tes oncles ne savent pas appuyer sur le champignon  
-Hey ! s'indignèrent Javi et Ryan, en serrant chacun à leur tour la main de Rick

Souriant devant l'attitude de ses oncles, Lily serra un peu plus le cou de Lanie et lui chuchota :

-Tu viendras me voir  
-Bien sûr…..les soldes sont dans moins d'un mois. Je compte bien t'emmener faire les boutiques  
-Super!  
-Prends soin de ta maman pour moi  
-Promis  
-Tu vas me manquer , honey, murmura, peinée, la métisse, en resserrant le corps frêle de sa filleule  
-Toi aussi...

Attendrie devant la situation, Javi s'accroupit à hauteur des filles, et déclara :

-Moi aussi je veux mon câlin

Embrassant le cou de Lily, Lanie relâcha son étreinte et lui chuchota :

-Quelles sont les trois règles importantes ?  
-Ne pas manger avec ses doigts  
-Oui  
-Ne pas jurer sans raison  
-Oui …et ?  
-Ne jamais oublier de s'amuser, la vie est trop courte.  
-Exact ! C'est bon, tu es fin prête pour DC. Et n'oublie pas d'appeler marraine si un joli garçon t'offre son goûter.  
-Promis, rit Lily, alors que Rick levait les yeux au ciel.  
-A mon tour, reprit Javier, en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la surélever dans les airs.

Lily Castle n'avait pas été prévue au programme, mais sa venue avait changé la vie de bien des personnes autour de Beckett. Elle avait été le rayon de soleil, la seconde chance et l'espoir de tout le monde. Lily était leur bijou….

Les larmes aux yeux, Javi sentait les émotions le submerger. Il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec Lily, il lui avait appris à se défendre, à mener un interrogatoire en règle, et à effrayer n'importe quel individu . La serrant dans ses bras, il l'entendit lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime, tonton  
-Je t'aime aussi, trésor, déglutit Espo  
-Ne vole plus de goûter au parc sans moi  
-Promis  
-Et dis à marraine que tu l'aimes, chuchota-t-elle au coin de son oreille. Il parait que c'est romantique.  
-Il paraît , rit Javier. Je vais essayer.  
-Bien!  
-Fais attention à toi  
-Promis  
-Et à ta maman  
-Oui  
-Et garde un oeil sur ton père, c'est lui qui fait les plus grosses bêtises, assura-t-il, alors que tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux  
-Hey, se défendit Castle, alors que Ryan prenait la petite dans ses bras.

Tendrement, il la déposa au sol avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et lui déclara :

-Une dernière fois ?  
-Oui, sourit -elle  
-Allez, serre les poings, chuchota Ryan, alors que Javier et Lanie faisaient pareil derrière elle.

Ensemble, ils chantonnèrent, en faisant une chorégraphie que Lily avait répété avec ses oncles au poste, lors de son premier spectacle de maternelle :

-Les fleurs, les fleurs, quelle merveille ! les fleurs poussent grâce au soleil ! les gouttes d'eau tombent du haut du ciel ! Pendant que les abeilles fabriquent le miel !

Tout heureux, ils se souriaient en enlaçant tous les trois Lily.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas faire la danse du tournesol jusqu'à mes dix ans, hein ?

\- Je sais..., soupira-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu grandis trop vite, jeune fille.

A cet instant , Castle sut à quel point Lily avait été aimée et choyée avec ses amis. Les larmes aux yeux, ils entendirent à nouveau l'hôtesse appeler pour le vol de Washington .

-Si tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas nous appeler, Lily  
-Je sais, sourit-elle en humant tour à tour le cou de ses oncles et de Lanie, avant de s'éloigner pour partir avec son père. Et ne faites pas de bêtises tous les trois, maman n'est plus là pour vous défendre !  
-Promis! s'écrièrent, le coeur lourd, le trio sous les yeux de Martha et Jim tout en observant la petite et Rick débuter leur embarquement...

* * *

 _ **Allez un nouveau chapitre qui a des airs de fins...je sais. On arrive pas loin de cette fanfic. Plus qu'un voir deux chapitres, je ne sais pas encore et je conclus cette seconde chance. Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir cette semaine. Tout dépendra de la longueur des chapitres...En tout cas , bonne lecture. J'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. ^^. A bientôt dans les reviews?**_


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 47**

* * *

 ** _Bureau du FBI, lundi matin_**

Kate avait passé un fabuleux week-end en compagnie de sa petite tribu. L'aménagement de la famille Castle-Beckett s'était faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous leurs meubles se trouvaient désormais dans un local sous-loué par Rick et Kate, en attendant qu'ils trouvent le lieu où ils aimeraient résider.

Après avoir rangé leurs vêtements et les jouets de Lily , ils avaient passé leur temps entre la piscine, le parc et leur première soirée cinéma-cabane dans le salon.

C'est donc avec le sourire que Beckett rédigeait sa paperasse, ce lundi matin. En trois semaines, son équipe avait réussi à boucler deux affaires closes. Des affaires qui étaient classées depuis plus de cinq ans. Cameron était aux anges face à l'efficacité de Kate et à l'opportunité que lui ouvrait cette nouvelle unité. Ce matin, il devait cependant lui présenter une recrue qui, selon lui, ferait très bien la paire avec le trio déjà en place.

Kate n'était pas réellement ravie que son supérieur choisisse pour elle son coéquipier, mais après plusieurs entretiens infructueux , elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Un stylo dans la main, les cheveux relevés en chignon , elle se concentrait sur un dernier relevé quand Anderson frappa et entra dans son bureau :

-Beckett ?  
-Hum ?  
-Le chef est ici, déclara-t-il tout sourire  
-Ok….qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion en dévisageant son collègue  
-J'ai gagné mon pari contre Bells. La nouvelle recrue…..ce n'est pas une femme.  
-Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que les paris entre….  
-Relax, on a parié le donut de demain matin, l'interrompit-il en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel  
\- Bien, fais-les rentrer , soupira Kate, qui avait espérer terminer sa paperasse avant son entretien.

Rangeant ses affaires, elle entendait au loin Cameron faire la visite à sa recrue. Le nez toujours sur son bureau, elle releva les yeux devant le toussotement de son supérieur qui entrait dans la salle :

-Agent Beckett, heureux de vous voir  
-Moi de même , chef, sourit Kate en commençant à s'avancer pour lui serrer la main, avant de se stopper devant la venue d'un homme tout sourire.  
-Agent Beckett, je n'ai entendu que du bien sur vous, déclara-t-il, tout enthousiaste, mais légèrement intimidé devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait  
-Je…..que fais-tu ici ? siffla en murmurant, gênée, Beckett  
-Je viens passer un entretien ce matin.  
-Tu plaisantes ? fit-elle, stupéfaite, avant de poser son regard sur son supérieur. Dites-moi qu'il plaisante ?  
-A vrai dire, non, répondit Cameron, avant de fermer la porte du bureau pour plus d'intimité. Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre entretien d'embauche, votre dossier a été étudié de près.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que Castle vient faire dans mon dossier.  
-Le taux d'élucidations et d'affaires closes a considérablement augmenté après sa venue. Votre partenariat avec cet écrivain s'est avéré être très bénéfique pour le NYPD à l'époque.  
-Wow, même le FBI reconnait que j'ai fait exploser vos statistiques!  
-Castle, siffla-t-elle. Il n'est qu'un civil!  
-Hey, répliqua, touché, Rick qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne sautait pas de joie.  
-Désolée…..mais c'est vrai, grimaça-t-elle.  
-Mr Castle se présente à cet entretien en tant que consultant auprès du FBI. Il devra évidemment signer une décharge de responsabilité. Ce n'est pas un agent, je vous l'accorde, mais dans bien des affaires, il s'est révélé être un brillant partenaire.

Se toisant tous les trois du regard, plus personne ne pipait mot. Cameron et Castle attendaient un mot de la part de Kate qui , elle, les observait, totalement stupéfaite. Son nouveau coéquipier était Castle ? …. Elle allait reprendre ses enquêtes avec lui ? Recommencer son partenariat?

Elle se retenait de sourire ou de sauter au cou de Rick à cet instant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il arriverait à imposer sa présence au FBI, ou qu'il serait prêt à revenir sur les enquêtes auprès d'elle. Ouvrir des affaires closes n'était pas simple , bien au contraire. Les témoins étaient moins fiables à cause du temps qui s'était écoulé, les preuves se résumaient à ce que les enquêteurs avaient découvert sur les lieux au moment du meurtre, et …pas mal de ces affaires pouvaient lui rappeler ce qu'il avait traversé avec Alexis.

Mais quand elle releva ses yeux pour l'observer, elle le découvrit tout penaud , les yeux incertains, et se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait l'air craintif vis à vis d'elle, vis à vis de sa réaction. Lui souriant tendrement, elle déclara à Cameron :

-J'ai une relation avec votre nouvel recrue. Je veux dire….j'ai une fille avec lui, et ….  
-Je suis au courant de tout ça. Tant que vous ne mêlez pas vie privée et vie professionnelle au bureau, rien n'empêchera Mr Castle de travailler ici. De plus, Victoria Gates m'a assuré que vous pouviez garder votre relation dans la sphère de l'intimité. Vous le pouvez, n'est ce pas ? demanda Cameron en observant Rick  
-Moi j'en serai totalement capable, mais elle, ça fait des années que…  
-Castle!  
-Désolé….je suis stressé, et quand je suis stressé, je parle sans réfléchir , argumenta-t-il en se grattant la nuque.  
-Je peux voir ça, le dévisagea Cameron  
-Ce ne sera pas un problème, je peux vous l'assurer, soupira Rick .

Le scrutant encore quelques secondes, Cameron se fit la réflexion que ces deux là ensemble étaient un curieux mélange. Souriant à nouveau à Castle pour le mettre à l'aise, il se tourna vers Beckett et lui déclara :

-Vous voulez commencer l'entretien, ou vous ne pensez pas que c'est une bonne idée? Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est vous qui avez le dernier mot. Je veux juste que vous preniez en ….  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un entretien, le coupa Kate, en souriant dorénavant  
-Non ?  
-Non. Rick Castle est le quatrième membre de cette équipe.  
-Oui! s'exclama, en levant le poing, Castle sous les yeux de Beckett.

Hochant la tête, Cameron s'installa sur une chaise en sortant quelques papiers de son attaché case. Un stylo à la main, il déclara à Rick :

-On commence par la décharge?  
-Oui Monsieur.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la joie de son petit ami, Kate s'installa en face des deux hommes, pour écouter Cameron lancer son monologue, comme l'avait fait, bien des années auparavant, l'avocat de Rick au poste du douzième:

-Alors, notez que s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit alors que vous aidez l'agent Beckett et son équipe, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre l'Etat. Si on vous tire dessus, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre l'Etat. Si vous êtes tué…  
-Mon cadavre ne pourra pas se retourner contre l'Etat, jubila Rick,en repensant à cette époque, alors que Cameron lui souriait et lui déclarait :  
-Votre héritière, Mr Castle, votre fille…ou vos futurs héritiers , ajouta-t-il, en regardant tour à tour Castle et Beckett.  
-Il n'y aura pas de futurs héritiers, concéda Rick, en ne souhaitant pas mettre mal à l'aise Kate. Donc à part Lily, personne ne pourra se retourner contre l'Etat.

Il savait très bien que Beckett aimait garder sa vie privée….privée. Cet entretien était donc déjà, selon lui, une épreuve pour elle, mais quand il entendit son chef entrevoir une nouvelle grossesse, il préféra couper court à cette conversation.

-Je crois que j'ai compris les différentes clauses, Monsieur.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser signer vers le bas.

Kate l'observa relever les yeux vers elle avec le stylo à la main, et lui demander :

-c'est bon pour toi ?

Il ne voulait pas la pousser à accepter sa présence. Quand Cameron l'avait appelé , il y a une semaine et demi en lui proposant le job , il avait d'abord demandé plusieurs jours de réflexion. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il angoissait que Kate ne trouve son quatrième homme. Il avait envie de retourner sur les enquêtes, de retrouver sa relation avec elle, mais il était terrifié que toutes ces années l'aient définitivement changée.

Il ne souhaitait pas non plus s'imposer dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait un job en or, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de l'accueillir pour lui faire plaisir. Mais après plusieurs jours à hésiter, ce sont les mots de Jim qui le poussèrent à accepter.

 _Flashback._

 _Installé un café à la main près de l'îlot central du loft, Jim discutait tranquillement avec Richard de DC. Il était venu chercher Lily pour une ballade au parc, mais la petite n'était pas encore rentrée de son déjeuner avec Martha._

 _Comme si c'était une habitude entre les deux hommes, ils conversaient sur le futur emménagement de Rick et Lily à Washignton quand Jim lui avoua :_

 _-Je suis heureux que Kathie retrouve un emploi dans lequel elle s'épanouit, mais…_  
 _-Hum ?_  
 _-Je dois avouer que de la savoir derrière un bureau, et non dans les rues, me rassurait ces dernières années._  
 _-Son emploi est moins dangereux qu'au NYPD_  
 _-Elle enquête sur des affaires closes. Combien y a-t-il de chances que les coupables souhaitent se rendre, après toutes ces années tranquilles ?_  
 _-Heu….pas beaucoup._  
 _-On ne fait pas des enfants pour les cacher ou trop les couver….mais….c'est toujours dur de les voir partir tous les matins en sachant qu'ils pourrait ne pas rentrer le soir._  
 _-Je comprends, soupira Castle en pensant à Alexis._  
 _-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…._  
 _-Je sais. Je sais._

 _La voix rauque, les yeux larmoyants, il tenta un sourire pour rassurer son beau-père, et lui déclara:_

 _-Quand elle était au NYPD en tant que lieutenant, vous avez réussi à surmonter cette peur….il va falloir le faire à nouveau….pour le bien de Kate._  
 _-Je ne me suis jamais habitué à cette partie-là de sa vie. A cette partie qui pourrait m'enlever ma fille unique en un quart de seconde, avoua péniblement Jim, les yeux sur son café. J'étais juste soulagé quand elle a déposé son arme pour Lily. J'avais enfin réussi à retrouver le sommeil après toutes ces années d'angoisses._  
 _-Jim, je…_  
 _-Vous savez, Richard, j'ai cette énorme boule au ventre depuis qu'on lui a remis sa plaque. Si ma femme n'avait pas été tuée…..si elle était toujours parmi nous, ma fille serait avocate ou juge, ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante._  
 _-Elle serait certainement la femme la plus jeune à la cour suprême, sourit-il, en tentant de remonter le moral à Jim_  
 _-Certainement, oui….mais si Johanna n'avait pas été tuée... Kathie ne vous aurait jamais rencontré et ma petite fille ne serait jamais arrivée dans nos vies. Je…..je n'essaie pas de vous inquiéter avec ce nouveau travail qu'elle a accepté….mais…._  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand vous l'accompagniez_  
 _-Jim..._  
 _-Je sais qu'il s'agit du FBI, je sais que vos relations ne vous permettent pas de vous imposer dans ce genre de structure , mais j'espère juste qu'elle pourra se sentir en sécurité avec son nouveau coéquipier._  
 _-Je l'espère aussi, soupira Rick, en jalousant cette personne qui serait aux côtés de Kate._

 _La discussion avec Jim l'avait fait réfléchir, et finalement, l'avait poussé à prendre son combiné pour accepter l'offre de Cameron._

 _Fin du Flashbak._

-Beckett ? répéta Rick,qui ne souhaitait pas apposer sa signature sur cette décharge si elle ne le désirait pas.  
-Je ne pense pas que Lily se retournerait contre l'Etat si tu mourrais..  
-Pardon ? fit-il, surpris par sa réplique  
-Parce que tu as plus de chance de te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux sous mon canon, Castle, sourit-elle, attendrie. Allez, signe donc ces papiers que je puisse te présenter le reste de l'équipe. On a une enquête en cours  
-Sûr ? sourit-il heureux  
-Sûre.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Castle signa les papiers que Cameron lui tendait. Le directeur adjoint du FBI faisait un pari très risqué en embauchant un consultant dans cette équipe, il le savait, mais la vie lui avait appris que, sans risque, il ne serait pas ici avec eux. Il était fier de pouvoir donner une seconde chance à cet homme qui avait tout perdu, et quelque part, il savait que son aide dans cette nouvelle unité serait très bénéfique pour le FBI.

Se levant, le sourire aux lèvres, il serra la main de Castle en lui déclarant :

-Ne l'obligez pas à vous abattre  
-Oui, monsieur.

Hochant de la tête, Cameron tendit ensuite sa main à la nouvelle responsable de cette unité, et lui rétorqua :

-J'attends que cette unité nous montre de quoi elle est capable dès la fin de l'année.  
-Oui, monsieur  
-Mais je ne doute pas de vos compétences, agent Beckett. A très bientôt.  
-Merci Monsieur.

Sans un autre mot, Cameron sortit du bureau en laissant, seul à seule, Rick et Kate qui se contemplaient sans un mot. Equipiers…..ils allaient être à nouveau partenaires. Elle n'en revenait pas….lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Se grattant la nuque, il lui murmura :

-J'allais te dire pour l'entretien, mais Lily m'a déconseillé de….  
-Lily était au courant ? le coupa, abasourdie, Kate

Comment sa fille de sept ans était au courant de cet entretien avant la principale intéressée ? Comment avait-il pu en parler à sa fille avant elle?

-Heu….oui. Elle m'a entendu répondre à Cameron. Tu sais qu'il va falloir reprendre la partie de son éducation qui dit de ne pas écouter aux portes?  
-Castle, grinça-t-elle, en le voyant chercher une excuse à son action  
-En tout cas, si je n'ai rien dit, c'est à cause d'elle.  
-Sérieux ? Tu accuses ta fille de sept ans ?  
-Heu….oui, sourit-il en la voyant plus attendrie que coléreuse.  
-Tu es…..insupportable, tu le sais, non ?  
-Oui…..mais….heu Kate…., ajouta Castle, peu sûr de lui.  
-Quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans son travail si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Il souhaitait juste retrouver l'équilibre qu'ils avaient perdu quand il s'était enfui en pleine nuit. Leur partenariat avait toujours été la base de leur relation…il espérait, quelque part, retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu….ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

-Si tu ne veux pas de ma présence ici…..si tu penses que je….  
-Castle, je suis contente que tu sois ici avec moi. Vraiment.  
-Sûre ?  
-Sûre. Je…j'avais pensé à te parler de ce poste…..j'avais pensé demander à Cameron pour toi….mais…je…, avoua-t-elle péniblement  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne savais pas si tu voulais à nouveau enquêter…..si tu voulais…  
-Kate…je veux que tu saches une chose  
-Hum ? gémit Beckett en le voyant s'approcher pour joindre ses mains aux siennes.  
-Je veux que tu saches que l'équipe que l'on a formée….le couple que l'on a formé est de loin la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée après Alexis et Lily. Je sais qu'on ne va pas revenir en arrière, qu'il y a des blessures qui ne peuvent pas être pansées, mais…tu l'as dis toi-même la semaine dernière. DC pourrait être notre seconde chance à tous les trois.  
-Oui  
-Alors…partenaires dans la vie et dans le crime ? osa-t-il demander en grimaçant  
-Toujours, chuchota-t-elle, en picorant rapidement un baiser.  
-Toujours.

 _ **Neuf mois plus tard…., New-York.**_

Entourée de sa mère, ses oncles, sa marraine, ses grand-parents et des nouveaux co-équipiers de ses parents, Lily observait la salle avec émerveillement.

Tout était comme dans un conte de fée. Les assiettes et l'argenterie brillaient de mille éclats, les tables scintillaient de bougies et tout le monde était habillé sur son 31. Ce soir, c'était la soirée de son père. Ce soir, on allait lui remettre le prix du Stylo Poe pour l'ensemble de sa carrière.

Le dernier Nikki Heat était sorti à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, et les librairies étaient déjà en manque de romans. Nikki Heat « Come Back » était le livre de l'année.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Kate, en voyant sa fille froncer les sourcils avec dégoût devant une table de vieilles dames.  
-Papa m'a dit que pour éviter d'avoir le trac, il fallait imaginer les gens tout nus.  
-Je….ok, sourit Kate, en observant d'un nouvel oeil la table que Lily scrutait.  
-Et c'est dégoûtant.  
-Oui ! rit-elle devant la mine de sa petite fille.  
\- Ris pas, c'est vraiment dégoûtant !

Vêtue d'une très belle robe rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, les cheveux lâchés , Kate s'agenouilla devant Lily et lui murmura affectueusement , en passant une mèche derrière son oreille:

-C'est vrai que c'est dégoûtant de voir toutes ces personnes toutes nues  
-Papa a des idées un peu …..bizarres par moment  
-Je te l'accorde, mais…..dis-moi… tu as le trac ?  
-Oui, un peu  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Bah…..j'ai entendu le discours de papa. Il le répète depuis des jours dans la salle de bain.  
-Lily combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas écouter aux portes, soupira Kate, en s'inquiétant qu'elle ne les surprenne un jour en plein ébat  
-Je sais….mais il n'arrêtait pas de pester, alors je m'inquiétais, rétorqua la petite pour sa défense.  
-Ok….donc quel est le problème avec le discours de ton père, pour que tu t'imagines voir des grand-mères toutes nues ?  
-il ne parle pas de moi, il ne parle pas de nous deux, soupira la petite, la tête basse.  
-Quoi ?  
-il ne parle pas de nous , maman  
-ok….et bien , c'est simplement un discours pour remercier ses lecteurs, alors…  
\- Il remercie Javi et Ryan….et même Lanie…mais pas nous…. Tu sais, c'est pas grave, reprit la petite en voyant sa mère se décomposer. C'est juste que….je ne veux pas que les gens nous regardent ensuite…..comme si il nous avait oubliées  
-Lily, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à tout ça. Arrête d'imaginer ces dames toutes nues, et écoute attentivement ton père….et si tu as quelque chose à redire sur son discours, tu lui en parles ensuite…  
-Mais, et si….  
-Venez donc mes chéries, ça va commencer, les interrompit, tout sourire, Martha en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

Souriant à sa grand-mère dans sa jolie robe bleue, Lily hocha de la tête, en soupirant , tout en s'installant au milieu de la salle, sous les yeux de sa mère qui peinait à croire les aveux de sa fille.

-Katherine, chérie ?  
-J'arrive Martha, sourit Kate, pour ne pas alarmer sa belle-mère.

Tendrement, Beckett s'installa près de sa fille, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en murmurant dans son oreille :

-Je suis sûre que ton papa ne t'a pas oubliée  
-Hum  
-Meurtre, mystère, macabre..celui que l'on récompense ce soir, les a tous maitrisés. Pendant des années, il a maintenu ses lecteurs sous son charme avec sa prose électrisante. Je suis fier de vous présenter le gagnant de cette année de la récompense du Stylo de Poe pour l'ensemble de sa carrière, mon grand ami Richard Castle, les interrompit Michael Connelly

La salle se remplit d'applaudissements devant l'apparition de Rick en costume noir et chemise blanche. Le pas incertain et intimidé, il sourit à l'ensemble de la salle, avant de poser son regard sur Kate et Lily.

Le coeur tambourinant, il tentait de calme l'angoisse qui faisait rage dans son coeur. Jamais encore, il n'aurait cru recevoir ce genre de distinction, et certainement pas après toutes ces années d'absences. Pourtant, ce soir, l'ensemble de l'élite New-Yorkaise le récompensait pour son travail.

Les mains sur le pupitre, la récompense à la main, il déglutit et déclara :

-Michael Connelly, mesdames et messieurs... Merci beaucoup Michael. Et mes remerciements à vous tous pour cet honneur.

Inspirant fortement pour se donner le courage de continuer son discours, Rick observa une nouvelle fois le prix du Stylo Poe, et ajouta fébrilement :

-Vous savez, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ses derniers jours à me demander comment j'en suis arrivé là. Les longues heures, les pages blanches, la mort de ma fille aînée…..La plupart des gens pensent qu'être écrivain est une profession solitaire, que l'on passe nos journées dans notre monde imaginaire, à se battre, à aimer, à mourir. Mais on ne le fait pas tout seul….Parce que tout ce qui est bon dans notre écriture vient de la vérité.

Les mots de Rick coulaient avec tellement de tendresse et de crainte à la fois, que Kate était scotchée à ses lèvres. Il semblait si…apeuré à cet instante que Beckett sentit son propre coeur se serrer.

Elle l'avait vu passer par toutes les émotions depuis sa nomination à ce prix. La joie, la surprise, puis l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer autant devant tout le monde, il ne voulait pas s'exprimer sur ce qu'il était devenu….Malgré ses efforts pour l'apaiser, elle sentait bien que Castle était toujours sur la réserve.

La petite main de sa fille qui la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait la sortit de son trouble :

-Il a l'air d'avoir le trac, tu crois qu'il nous imagine toutes nues, aussi? demanda la petite en fronçant les sourcils  
-Non….il est juste concentré, sourit Beckett devant l'imagination de sa fille, avant d'observer à nouveau Rick  
-J'ai écrit mon discours une bonne centaine de fois….je l'ai répété encore et encore dans ma salle de bain ,avoua Castle, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Mais….ce soir, je pense que simplement la vérité sera suffisante. Et la vérité c'est que, …..j'en suis là grâce aux personnes qui m'entourent. Comme vous le savez surement, j'ai perdu ma fille aînée, il y a quelques années….et sa disparition m'a éloigné de tous les gens que j'aimais….que j'aime. Alors si je suis ici , ce soir devant vous, c'est grâce à eux.

Les mains tremblantes , le regard fixé sur la table où se trouvaient Lily et Kate, Castle posa ses yeux sur sa mère et déclara, en inspirant pour se donner le courage de continuer:

-Mère. Tu seras toujours une étoile à mes yeux. Avec Alexis, vous serez toujours mes deux sources rousses d'amour inconditionnel.

A son aveu, Martha retint ses larmes, pour enlacer ensuite ses doigts à ceux de Kate qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se regardèrent toutes les deux avant de sourire et de se concentrer sur le reste du discours de Castle :

-A mes amis du 12ème, vous m'avez admis. Spécialement vous deux, Javier, Kévin. Vous avez fait de moi votre frère d'armes et je vous en remercie. Tout comme je vous serai toujours reconnaissant d'avoir gardé un oeil sur ma famille quand je ne pouvais pas le faire.  
-A Lanie, je sais que je te dois beaucoup…..merci de veiller sur les deux amours de ma vie, assura Rick alors que les gars et le médecin légiste hochaient de la tête avec reconnaissance.  
-A mes nouveaux partenaires, Bells , Anderson…vous m'avez donné le goût de reprendre l'écriture, et grâce à vous,…..Nikki Heat va reprendre vie pour une nouvelle aventure.

Inspirant lentement, Castle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau sur son beau-père et déclarer, la voix moins sûre:

-A Jim, pour avoir mis au monde et élevé cette magnifique femme qui vit à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier d'être venu me botter les fesses à Charleston. Vous avez été le père dont j'avais besoin à cet instant, sourit Castle, alors que Jim, ému par ses mots, le remerciait du regard.

Perdues dans ses remerciements, Kate et Lily se laissaient emporter par les mots de Rick quand Beckett releva le visage sur sa nouvelle déclaration :

-A Kate, il y a des années, je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire à nouveau, et puis tu as passé la porte, et tout mon monde a changé. Tu avais raison..tu as dit que je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais maintenant, je sais, sourit-il, convaincu, en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa muse qui retenait ses larmes. ça…..c'est grâce à toi, grâce à nous. Always, termina-t-il en brandissant le prix Stylo Poe sous ses yeux.

Les applaudissements se firent retentirent dans toute la salle émue par les remerciements du romancier. Les gens se levèrent pour l'acclamer. La tête basse, Lily tentait de ne pas montrer sa déception, quand Castle toussota et continua son discours, devant le sourire et le soulagement de Beckett.

-Je vous remercie, mais il manque une dernière personne à qui je n'ai pas dit merci. Une personne essentielle à ma vie….alors…., avoua Rick en déglutissant, sans lâcher du regard sa fille. A Lily. ….Tu es ma plus grande joie, ma plus grande fierté dans ce monde. Tu m'épates tous les jours. Hier, tu m'as demandé pourquoi avoir ce prix était si important. Et voici ma réponse, chérie. Grâce à ça….je peux enfin te dire que tu as réussi l'impossible …tu m'as redonné le goût à l'écriture, tu m'as fait renaitre de mes cendres…..toi, Lily Castle, tu es mon grand amour .

Les larmes aux yeux devant la déclaration de Rick , tous les regard étaient posés sur Lily qui s'était levée, en murmurant à son père « je t'aime, papa ».

\- Moi aussi, chérie.

Après de nouveaux applaudissements, des sifflements de félicitations, Rick descendit de la scène pour retrouver son petit monde.

 _ **Loft de Castle, minuit passé** _.

Embrassant tendrement le front de sa fille, qui s'était assoupie dans le taxi, Rick souriait en bordant Lily.  
Ces derniers mois, ils avaient retrouvé le sens du mot famille tous les trois. Ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à élever une fille ensemble, à travailler ensemble.

Castle avait terminé son dernier livre, et s'apprêtait à continuer les nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat dans un nouveau roman. La vie leur montrait ses plus belles facettes, et c'est donc tout heureux qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois sa fille, quand il entendit Kate derrière lui :

-Elle a cru que tu l'avais oubliée dans ton discours, que tu nous avais oubliées.  
-Jamais, murmura, les yeux pleins d'amour, Rick en caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de sa petite fille. Jamais, comment pourrais-je oublier ce qui est juste à mes côtés ?

Fronçant les sourcils en lui souriant, Kate s'approcha de Rick et lui chuchota :

-Viens-tu juste de l'inventer ?  
-Oui….Pourquoi ?

D'une main sur son visage, elle balaya tendrement une mèche, avant de lui déposer un baiser en murmurant sur ses lèvres :

-Tu es tellement mieux que Patterson

Riant à sa réplique tous les deux, Castle se leva en lui rétorquant :

-J'en ai fini avec le syndrome de Patterson  
-Ah oui…et depuis quand ?  
-Depuis que ma petite-amie m'a dit que l'important n'est pas la quantité de livres qu'on écrit, mais la qualité, sourit-il en repensant aux mots de Kate qui tentait de l'apaiser, avant la remise de son prix.  
-Oh…cette petite-amie est vraiment une sage personne  
-Hum….elle est tellement plus, avoua Rick amoureusement en la contemplant dans sa robe rouge. Tu es ravissante, ce soir  
-T'es pas mal non plus  
-Alors …  
-Alors ? répéta-t-elle, alors que Rick enlaçait sa taille et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi  
-Où ça ?  
-Viens.

Sans un autre mot, il descendit au salon en prenant soin que Kate le suive derrière lui. Allumant la chaine stéréo en arrière-fond, et quelques bougies, il sourit devant la taquinerie de Kate :

-Tu n'essaierais pas de me mettre dans ton lit, par hasard ?  
-Bien sur que si…..je rêve de te retirer cette robe depuis que tu l'as mise sur ton dos, rétorqua-t-il en la déshabillant des yeux  
-Moi qui pensais que tu répondrais avec un peu plus de subtilité , répondit Kate, en riant.

Les notes de musique emplissaient la pièce du loft, alors que les deux tourtereaux se dévoraient du regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent. Se levant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Kate déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rick, et lui murmura :

-Je suis fière de toi….et je suis sûre qu'Alexis aussi. Où qu'elle soit, elle est fière de toi, Castle.

Emu par les mots de Kate, Castle lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. Tous les jours, son coeur se gonflait un peu plus d'amour pour elle. A chaque fois qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus, elle lui démontrait le contraire, avec un sourire, une étreinte, ou un mot….comme ce soir.

Bercés tous les deux dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient créée, Rick posa son front sur celui de Kate et lui murmura, sans la lâcher du regard :

-Kate, je…..

Il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand elle le regardait avec tellement de tendresse, d'amour, d'admiration comme s'il était la seule chose sur cette terre, elle lui coupait tout simplement le souffle. Fermant les yeux , il lui caressa la joue et la sentit frissonner sous sa caresse.

-Castle ? gémit-elle, en commençant à ouvrir un à un les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Toute la soirée, elle avait souhaité se perdre dans ses bras. Pouvoir humer, chérir, aimer son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières. L'ambiance qu'il avait créée dans le loft était propice à tous leurs désirs. Sentant son envie de lui s'emballer au fond de son ventre, Kate le déshabillait lentement quand la voix rauque de Rick lui fit relever les yeux et la stoppa dans son geste.

-Kate…..Tout le monde dit que la prochaine chose que je ferai, que la prochaine décision que je prendrai seront déterminant pour moi. Pour ma carrière. Et toute ma vie. Alors, déglutit-il en relâchant son étreinte pour mettre un pied à terre sous ses yeux stupéfaits. La prochaine chose que je compte faire, c'est de te demander de m'épouser. Lorsque je te regarde Kate, je contemple tout mon avenir et je te vois à mes côtés avec Lily. Alors, Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
-Mon dieu, Castle, gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en découvrant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait découverte des mois auparavant dans son bureau.

Elle n'attendait plus sa demande. Après des mois à espérer, des mois à attendre, Beckett s'était résolue à vivre ainsi avec Rick et Lily. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient une famille, et elle pouvait très bien se satisfaire d'être la mère de la fille de Rick ou sa petite-amie….mais ces derniers temps, elle aspirait à plus. Elle voulait être sa femme. Alors le voyant, si souriant , un genou à terre et une bague entre les mains, Kate réprima un sanglot.

La bague glissa sur son annulaire, et elle chuchota, en pleurs :

-Mon dieu, elle est énorme  
-Non….c'est toi qui as les doigts extrêmement fins, assura Rick, en se levant pour chasser ses larmes d'une tendre caresse. Ce n'est pas une décision irréfléchie, cette bague t'attend , nous attend, depuis des années, Kate. J'ai toujours su que je voulais t'épouser…..je veux une vie avec toi, Beckett, ajouta-t-il en reprenant ses mots.  
-Moi aussi…..je veux une vie avec toi  
-Alors ? C'est oui ? demanda-t-il, hésitant mais heureux  
-Heu…..non  
-Non ?  
-non, non, non, pas non, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre  
-Donc oui ?  
-Heu…..réfléchit Beckett  
-Tu sais bien comment ça marche, non ? reprit-il, anxieux, en fronçant les sourcils

Il était certain qu'elle était prête. Il avait attendu des mois pour faire sa demande. Mais après des semaines à hésiter, il avait décidé de se lancer. Ils allaient acheter une maison sur DC, alors le mariage ne serait qu'une formalité. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Avançant de quelques pas pour l'observer de plus près , il la vit hésiter quelques minutes avant de soupirer, anxieusement :

\- Castle, je dois te dire quelque chose  
-Ok….  
-Je…..je…  
-Kate, tu commences à m'inquiéter  
-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle fébrilement  
-Tu …..quoi ?

Elle ne savait pas comment lui apprendre la nouvelle depuis deux jours. Après une semaine de retard, elle avait fait un test qui s'était révélé positif. Ce bébé n'était pas prévu au programme. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé l'éventualité d'agrandir la famille. Kate pensait qu'avec la perte d'Alexis, Rick ne voudrait pas avoir d'autres enfants. Elle ne voulait pas lui imposer son désir de maternité. Parce que cet enfant….elle le voulait.

Anxieusement, ils avaient volé jusqu'à New-York pour que Rick reçoive son prix, et Kate avait cherché ses mots pour tout lui avouer. Elle avait peur qu'il ne rejette cette grossesse , peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure. Elle avait passé son après-midi avec Lanie, et après un interrogatoire en règle de sa meilleure amie qui la sentait perdue, Kate lui avait craché le morceau.

 _Flashback:_

- _Je suis enceinte_  
 _-Tu …..Whaou! c'est super ! s'exclama, folle de joie Lanie, en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces_  
 _-Castle ne le sait pas, avoua à son oreille Kate_  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Parce que…..eh bien…ce n'était pas prévu au programme_  
 _-Lily non plus n'était pas prévue au programme, et Castle a été enchanté d'apprendre sa…_  
 _-Il n'avait pas vraiment choix à l'époque. Elle avait déjà six ans. Maintenant….c'est différent._  
 _-Kate, Castle ne te demandera jamais d'avorter_  
 _-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre_  
 _-Vous êtes en train d'acheter une superbe maison à DC, un bébé n'est que la suite logique…._  
 _-Et s'il n'était pas prêt ?_  
 _-Kate de quoi as-tu peur ?_

 _La tête basse, les mains entre ses cheveux, elle arpenta de long en large la pièce avant de lui avouer :_

 _-J'ai peur de devoir le faire à nouveau seule_  
 _-Castle ne partira pas._  
 _-Il y a quelques mois, il a assuré au directeur du FBI qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres héritiers Castle en dehors de Lily_  
 _-Ok…..mais je ne pense pas qu'il allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il souhaitait d'autres enfants avec toi et encore moins devant ton patron._  
 _-On n'en parle jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut….je….je…_  
 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il accepte parce qu'il se sent pris au piège, Lanie_  
 _-Sweety, par moments tu es exaspérante. Arrête de penser pour lui et laisse-le prendre ses décisions. Il a quitté New-York pour toi, il va acheter une maison avec toi, vous avez déjà un enfant ensemble….je pense que tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ?_  
 _-Je sais, je sais…mais je ne peux pas éteindre cette peur , avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu, Lanie, je suis enceinte…..et il est là…..je crois que c'est ça qui me terrifie. Il est là, Lanie, pleurait-elle dans ses bras_  
 _-Oui, il est là, Honey._

Fin du Flashback.

Elle avait prévu de tout lui dire après cette soirée. Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa récompense si jamais l'idée d'être père une nouvelle fois ne l'enchantait pas. Mais après sa demande en mariage, elle ne pouvait pas dire oui sans lui avouer la vérité.

C'est donc anxieusement qu'elle l'observait digérer la nouvelle.

-tu es….enceinte , genre enceinte comme enceinte ?  
\- Heu….oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres manières d'être enceinte. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu au programme et que….

Son monologue se perdit sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Fougueusement, sauvagement, il prit possession de sa bouche. Sa langue se battait avec sa jumelle avant même que Kate n'ait pris conscience de ce baiser. Gémissante devant la force de cette étreinte, elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Rick pleurer tout en l'embrassant. Se dégageant du baiser, elle lui caressa le visage et l'entendit lui chuchoter:

-On va avoir un bébé  
-Oui…..écoute, je sais que cette grossesse n'était pas planifiée…mais ce bébé, je le veux. Alors si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ou si ça change ce que tu peux ressentir ou…  
-Kate…le plus gros regret quand il s'agit de nous….c'est Lily.  
\- Lily ?  
\- J'aurais aimé être là dès le début, sourit-il tendrement en posant sa main sur son ventre. Je veux être là cette fois, pas par obligation , mais par volonté…Non, par désir, rectifia-t-il aux anges. Je veux être là pour tes nausées matinales,pour pouvoir te tenir les cheveux au-dessus des toilettes, je veux être là pour tes envies nocturnes et te faire une smorflette, pour tes examens prénataux, je veux voir ce joli ventre grossir et me donner notre deuxième Caskett. Kate, ce bébé n'était peut-être pas prévu, mais il est mon souhait le plus cher.  
-Sûr? déglutit-elle en retenant ses larmes.  
-Oh oui, sûr, rit-il en pleurant, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. On va avoir un bébé.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, et c'est ensemble qu'ils commencèrent cette « seconde chance » que leur offrait la vie.

 **FIN**


	49. Chapter 49

« **Seconde chance** » a été publié le 22 février 2017. Huit mois après , l'histoire se clôture avec 48 chapitres, plus de 800 commentaires et un extraordinaire engouement.

Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette histoire qui m'ont poussé dans cette fabuleuse aventure qu'ai l'écriture.

Après plus de 13 histoires publiées, « seconde chance » aura une place particulière dans mon coeur. Cette fanfic m'aura permis de m'évader dans des moments pas toujours simple de ma vie.

Le cancer m'aura permis de revoir mes priorités et de relativiser sur pas mal de choses.

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'auront soutenu de près ou de loin dans cette bataille contre la maladie.

A ma correctrice, Fred, merci pour tes petits messages, pour tes cafés matinaux et pour ta disponibilité tout au long de cette année. Le travail de correcteur est très injuste car la plupart du temps c'est l'auteur de l'histoire qui récolte les lauriers. Je tenais par ces quelques lignes affirmer que « seconde chance » c'est le duo entre une auteure en herbe et une correctrice formidable. Merci…..pour tout.

Aux lecteurs, qui se demandent si « seconde chance » aura droit à une suite. Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Ecrire sur la grossesse de Kate ne m'inspire pas alors…..peut-être qu'un jour, cette histoire aura une suite mais pour le moment , elle n'est pas d'actualité. A quoi servirait une suite qui n'arriverait pas aux pieds de la première histoire ?

« **Seconde chance** » m'aura permis de relever mon plus grand défi d'auteure. Ecrire une histoire de plus 40 chapitres avec plus de 250 000 mots. J'ai l'impression d'avoir grandit avec cette histoire , avec Lily.

Cette petite fille que j'ai créé , je l'ai réellement aimée. La question d'une histoire sur elle à son adolescence avec ces deux parents seraient peut-être envisageable. Lily Castle aurait mérité quelques épisodes dans notre série si cher à notre coeur.

 _ **Alors voilà après 8 mois à se suivre, je vous dit merci. Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages privés et pour avoir voyagé avec moi à travers cette histoire. Ecrire est comme un petit bout de soi qu'on donne …mais publier , c'est une intimité révélée. Vous attendez les chapitres suivants comme j'attend vos ressentis à chaque publication…alors merci. Merci d'avoir relever le pari avec moi et de m'avoir tweeter chapitre après chapitre.**_

Notre Caskett a eu sa fin heureuse….j'espère que vous aurez tous la votre.

Comme dirait, Castle : A très bientôt, j'espère….


End file.
